


Beauty of the Fighters: A Peculiar Video Game Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 185,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Take a concept like M.U.G.E.N, give it enough money and IPs, and give me way too much time on my hands, and you get a fighting game like none-other. Play as a wide range of sexy fighters, go through several modes (including one that could lead to a rather lewd ending...), and...well, the first chapter offers quite the explanation.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Asuka Langley Soryu

Series: Neon Genesis Evangelion 

Voice Actress: Tiffany Grant/Yuko Miyamura

Occupation: Eva Pilot

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Fighter Type: Aggressive Speedster/Bruiser (Unit-02 abilities)

Bio: "What the hell am I doing here?! This had better not be a waste of my time!"

In this fighter's universe, Earth has been ravaged by a race of horrifying creatures known as the Angels and the apocalypse has already happened twice. To prevent a devastating Third Impact, just-as-strange robots known as Evangelion Units were made, utilizing bio-organic technology that had to have a special link with its pilot. Asuka, a German-Japanese young adult, was one of the people qualified to take on such a task, as she was given access to Unit-02 Despite her impressive resume of combat skill and intelligence, she quickly showed herself to be abrasive, loud, attention-seeking, and even violent, especially around the one known as Shinji Ikari. This stems from a rather horrible childhood that involved...well, we won't go into that. Whatever the case, her mental state and bond with her unit have slowly regressed due to other pilots unintentionally outclassing her. 

Needless to say, she wasn't too pleased to be transported to another universe just as she was about to take on a whole army of hideous Mass-Produced Evangelion units. Still, if what Lanrete says is true, perhaps this is her chance to take back the praise and recognition she thinks she's entitled to. Maybe even finally get Shinji to stop being such a stupid guy around her. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5): 

\---Intelligence: 4  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: For simplicity's sake, several weapons that Unit-02 had are shrunken down to her level so she can use them against her foes. They include...

\---Progressive Knife: Her default weapon. Deals a reasonable amount of damage, though she's not exactly varied in swinging it around, preferring to go in for the kill. Her throw attack is basically her giving her enemy an angry glomp with this thing. Don't worry. There's no blood. We can't have that. 

\---Pallet Gun: Some of her moves allow her to fire this thing in short bursts. Recommended for use after combos to further drive home the pain. 

Powers: None.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-"IDIOT!": Asuka goes into such a rage that her attacks become twice as powerful for five seconds.   
\---Level 2-Needle Gun Barrage: Offscreen, Unit-02 will fire a stream of spikes from its Needle Gun, hitting the enemy dead-on.   
\---Level 3-The Beast of Longinus: Asuka will collapse on the floor, muttering "Kill you...kill you...". This leaves her vulnerable for three seconds before Unit-02, now in its feral state, stabs the Spear of Longinus down onto the enemy, earning a near-instant win. If this is done against a particularly powerful opponent that has powers, they can no longer be used throughout the entire fight. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Sachiel's Rampage-Takes place on a ruined rooftop, where Sachiel is basically destroying everything in his path in the background. However, occasionally (especially in matches with second and third rounds), he'll pop up and slam his fist down against the fighter with the most health. Featuring the "Every Single Missile Hit the Target!" guy, as well, surviving long enough to have more lines as he combats this Angel with the rest of the air force!

Intro: (Gets out of Unit-02) "You won't make a fool out of me!"

(Vs. Asuka): "You're not me! I'm better and I'll prove it!"

(Vs. Nami/Harley/Tracer): "What are you?! Stupid or trying to find ways to piss me off?"

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "Okay, fine. This is kind of bizarre."

(Vs. Jessica/Morrigan/Ivy): "Stop trying to look good and let's get this over with!"

Win: (Flashes a cocky grin to the audience) "Never stood a chance!"

(Vs. Asuka): "Is this another dumbass trick, Lanrete?!"

(Vs. Nami/Harley/Tracer): "I don't have time for this. I have more important things to do!"

(Vs. Mikasa/Raven): "You remind me of someone. Just less of a bitch, but still in my way."

(Vs. Blossom): "You may look like me a bit, but I don't need powers to be the best!"

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "If your pilot tiny or something? Or are you an actual robot?"

(Vs. Chun-Li): "For the last time! I'm not a kid! I can handle myself, old woman!"

(Vs. Jessica/Morrigan/Ivy): "You should have paid more attention to actually fighting me then showing off your chest!"

Lose: (Collapses to the floor) "Kill you...kill you..."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her signature red plug-suit (only possible to tear this thing up a lot then actually rid of it in battle)  
#2: Her civilian clothes (that yellow dress of hers)  
#3: Her pajamas  
#4: Schoolgirl (Unlocked after defeating Blossom for two rounds in one match)  
#5: Plug-Slut (Unlocked after getting the Bad Ending, inspired by this: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/3049/450042.jpg )  
#6: Crimson A1 (Unlocked after defeating the Boss)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qurDGtEescs

\---Mass Produced Evangelion Hydra: A hideous snake-like being made out of seven Mass Produced Evas. Their hideous grins are enough to send a shiver down the spine of any soul. Asuka, on the other hand, is not so willing to back down. Beware of not only its bite attacks and neck-slams, but also of the new Instrumentality Beam, which is basically all seven heads firing a bream weapon each. Be sure to get down the pattern or prepare for a losing battle. Oh, and it regenerates when near-death. 

Bad Ending: A New Tool for Instrumentality

Asuka was already losing it when she thought about how many people saw her get utterly trounced by this abomination and her Unit get scrapped into a gory mess (with it currently drifting through the cosmos). Lanrete's gates were closed for good and the Hydra only smiled even more at that. The Eva pilot's pupils were shaking as all her insecurities just came flooding in from this humiliation. The feeling that she was going to be discarded and replaced, maybe with someone who could actually take on this thing and win. "No...no...NO!" She yelled, struggling to get to her feet. "We're not done yet!"

Before her very eyes, however, the Hydra erupted into a flash of white light until there where seven Mass Produced Evas staring at her, roughly a bit taller than her now instead of being gigantic. They all looked pretty pleased with themselves (then again, that was their default expression), but the main one in the middle seemed to be thinking of something. In her rage, however, Asuka lunged at him, driving her knife into its head. "DIE ALREADY! You see?! I'm not done yet! I'll take all of you bastards on!" She yelled before she felt her arm get grabbed by her victim. Gasping, she noted how this creature didn't seem to react at all. In fact, it grabbed her other arm and licked her shocked face, savoring the taste. 

"Blech! That's...disgust..." Her eyes darted down to mass of flesh protruding from the monster's crotch. It was like a dick, but it glowed hot-white and was leaking pre-cum. Before she could delve into that more, she noticed the other Evas getting the same idea and moving quickly closer. Her bravado was fading fast as her legs were spread open by another Eva. She knew it was hopeless to make demands of these things, so she sucked it up and prepared to endure the pain. "I don't want to die...I don't want to die..." She thought out-loud as the dripping rod of another Eva closed in on its target: her pussy. 

An hour later...

"MMMPH?! NGGUMMMPH!" She shouted as the main Eva buried its cock into her mouth. Another was fucking her pussy raw while the rest licked her body like perverted dogs. Tears leaked down her face as she was continuously used like a sex-toy for these things. For once, they had stopped acting like mindless beasts and were indulging in good old fashioned gang-banging. Even an hour into these fuckings, she couldn't accept that this was real. That she was being used like a doll...a doll meant for pleasure...

Something in her mind snapped. This was the ultimate despair. It was as her mother wanted. A doll. Not a real person. In fact, she could almost hear her mother laughing in joy as she reunited with her daughter...'s sister. Even in death, she accepted that damn doll she made as her daughter. She was just a new addition, if she didn't make it. However, fate wouldn't nearly be that kind as the Eva unloaded its essence into her mouth, creating a noticeable bulge in her throat and causing her belly to distend a bit more. "Don't..want to..." She weakly said as she saw that they, once again, weren't done. "Don't want...to die...don't want...cocks...stop raping me...stooop..."

Several more hours later...

The once loud and proud Asuka had no thoughts to speak of as her body began to absorb the amount of spunk that the Evas had filled her with. However, this was no ordinary essence that they had filled her with. This was a plan orchestrated by perhaps a hidden Angel and it would ensure the extinction of the human race for good. Her back had grown wings and her size was increasing at a grand rate. She was even starting to resemble her Unit due to how these mutations were working into turning her into whats he hated: an Angel. One driven by instinct. To spread chaos and destruction on the planet Earth and even drive a certain boy to bringing on the event of Instrumentality. Whatever it meant, whatever the Angels wanted, it was soon to come. 

Even when absorbing the cum, however, Asuka lazily allowed several more Evas to fill her holes with cocks, especially in the mouth. She was their little doll and, honestly, whatever sentience she had left assured her that she was appreciated and loved. Just like she always wanted. 

Good Ending: Asuka's Wish

She had done it. She had won the most harrowing fight of her life. She could feel her self-confidence soar as she witnessed millions of people across the multiverse cheer for her victory. It always felt great to be Number One and even greater to be reassured of that, especially after being upstaged so many times in the past. However, the moment of truth had come. Lanrete, in his freakish tentacled glowing form, had descended to congratulate her. All that was left was that wish he promised to grant.

Feeling pretty good about herself now, she thought of the perfect wish. "If you're not stringing me along, then how about this? I want to be the strongest there ever was! Nobody will ever show me up again and they'll appreciate every single thing I do, especially when it comes to taking care of the bastards attacking my planet. You got that?"

"A bit of a selfish wish, but fair enough." Lanrete confirmed as the universe began to vanish in a bright white light. "Farewell, everyone! Come back next year!"

A year or less later...

As the world continued to rebuild itself, there was a feeling of hope like never before. Ever since Asuka returned from her disappearance, she and her Unit had been showing combat prowess and sheer power like never before. Pretty soon, even people who only knew the human/angel conflict at surface level were cheering her name. All the other pilots were rendered obsolete as she took care of the competition effortlessly. It was a good day to be alive for humanity and especially her. 

Speaking of her, though, there was one thing that continued to bother her. No matter what she did, no matter how much fame and recognition she got, there was one whom she could never convince to spend time with her. The one known as Shinji Ikari. While he was glad to stay out of the conflict, he showed no desire to hang out with her. This pissed her off to no end, as one might guess. "Damn you, Lanrete...you said everyone would show some actually appreciation...I mean, this isn't the worst thing, but...why not him? Is he that stupid?! It's driving me crazy!" She yelled in her room as she struggled to sleep. 

Perhaps Lanrete wasn't that lenient after all. Then again, he did leave a gift behind. A page from the Phone Book that showed the numbers of social counselors and psychiatrists. She was going to need it, if this freakout was any indication. The more things change, the more they stay the same, one might say. 

Chapter 2:

Erza Scarlet

Series: Fairy Tail

Voice Actress: Colleen Clinkenbeard/Sayaka Ohara

Occupation: Fairy Tale Guild Member

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Aggressive Strategist (armor sets usually involve speed, power, and defense)

Bio: "No matter how many obstacles you throw at me, I will never rest until I can be sure my friends are safe."

In the kingdom of Fiore, magic is a constant force that surrounds all living beings. Most use it as mere convenience, but those with enough magic are qualified to be considered wizards and, usually, forming guilds with others to seek fame and glory. One guild, however, stands above them in terms of power, bravery, and justice: Fairy Tail. One of their strongest wizards, however, never joined the team initially due to her cold and no-nonsense personality. Her name was Erza Scarlet, a wizard with a unique skill to conjure up varied suits of magical armor in rapid succession with the proper amount of magic. Her past, which involved childhood slavery and a cult building a massive tower AND her best friend being brainwashed into villainy, served a massive crutch for her emotions until, after many adventures, she finally came to accept her place in the guild and became a beloved member, as she has vowed to protect her friends, as well as live for them. 

Now, she finds herself in Lanrete's universe and her first instinct is to find her friends, if they happened to follow. Even if this god-like being gets in her way, she won't falter. This isn't the first time she's been faced with a daunting task like this, after all. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5): 

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4 (5, with the right armor)  
\---Speed: 5 (6 with Clear Heart Clothing)  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 1 (3 with the right armor)  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Her strenght and speed, even without her armor sets, is impressive enough. However, her true talents lie in her Requip ability, which allows her to switch from over 100 armor sets at a time, even mixing a few up. We'll only use a few for simplicity's sake. 

\---Heart Kreuz: Her default armor/weapon. 

\---Adamantine Armor: Whenever she's blocking, she suddenly dons this. She can even counter with this, dealing a good deal of brutish damage.

\---Giant Armor: If you get an enemy into a combo with heavy attacks, she'll suddenly don this and deal the final blow. 

\---Black Wing Armor: During an upward combo or a combo in the air, she'll don this and strike her enemy up or to the ground with a flap of her wings. 

\---Armadura Fairy Armor: Several of her charge attacks involve her at least getting out the weapons involved with this and charging them up for powerful energy attacks. 

Powers: Technically, her magical Requip magic counts. We just covered that, is what we're saying.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Purgatory Purge: Donning her Purgatory armor, she charges at her enemy. If she makes contact, the spikes will deal a heaping ton of damage.   
\---Level 2-Clear Heart Clothing: Erza dons this particular armor set to increase her speed and strength, as well as give her powerful magic-imbued katanas, but it lowers her defense. This ability is doubly powerful is used when Erza is near defeat. Works especially well if you're failing against a boss.   
\---Level 3-Armor Apocalypse: First, she kicks her enemy into the air with her Flame Empress Armor. Then, she dons her Armadura Fairy Armor to slash her enemy multiple times. Finally, she dons her Heaven's Wheel armor and sends hundreds of swords to pin the the enemy down and blow her up to high Heaven. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Tower of Heaven's Destruction-Takes place in the interior of this crystal-like and downright accursed Magic Item, as the whole place is going up in flames and debris. Watch out for occasional falling rubble and, especially in later rounds, the odd massive explosion caused by Natsu and Jallal's fight. 

Intro: (Summons her Heart Kreuz) "You're in my way. I can't allow that in my quest."

(Vs. Erza): "Is this another alternate universe that I have to deal with?"

(Vs. Nami): "You're only in this for the profit, aren't you?"

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Only piercing weapons can harm you? Then I know just the armor set to defeat you with."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke/Raven/Twilight): "You have a great deal of power, but my will is greater!"

(Vs. Morrigan): "Do whatever you want. You'll never get to me!"

(Vs. Ivy): "That sword...maybe I have one of those?"

Win: (Her armor set fades, leaving her with her casual clothes) "This is the power of my Guild!"

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom/Jenny XJ9): "I'm not interested in fighting the young. Go home."

(Vs. Erza): "Training with others is well and good, but defeating myself shows how far I've come."

(Vs. Saber): "There's nothing wrong with defending those you love. You just need to open your heart a bit more. Kind of like me in the past..."

(Vs. Twilight): "I'm sorry, but you don't just learn Requip. I'm not even sure you can at all. But there's something greater that you have. Friendship is the best kind of magic, after all."

(Vs. Ashi): "Don't worry. It's not too late to change. I have this friend that confirms that fact."

(Vs. Morrigan): "You're not as bad as I thought, but I'd appreciate it if you'd stop making passes at me."

Lose: (Collapses to the floor) "This...this can't be..."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her signature Heart Kruez armor.  
#2: Her casual clothes  
#3: The Black Maid outfit  
#4: Catgirl (Unlocked after defeating ten opponents, inspired by this: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/11674/445675.png)  
#5: Reindeer Slut (Unlocked after getting the Bad Ending, inspired by this: https://ivy.paheal.net/_images/13fc2124a1500feaab80921c756346c9/2425194%20-%20Christmas%20Erza_Sc... but with Ornament-like pasties and a Christmas tree pastie covering her pussy, as well as everything else shown in the pic)  
#6: Permanent Clear Heart Clothing (Unlocked after defeating the Boss)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6YJPqFdJQo

\---Cosmic Chimera: Formed from chaotic magical energy from this mad universe, this creature is basically a bipedal lion with the hind-legs of a demonic goat, two sets of razor sharp horns, and a massive serpent for a tail, as well as boasting an impressive set of wings. Aside from its dreadful physical attacks (made even worse by how tall he stands over Erza), his speed is not to be underestimated. One of his most devastating abilities is him flying into the sky and landing with a magical shockwave that can halve one's health if she's not careful. Another powerful ability is him grabbing his foe in a quick motion and biting down with bone-crushing might. Find whatever windows of opportunity you can! Aim for the face!

Bad Ending: Her Last Armor Set

Her magic depleted and her body pushed to the breaking point, Erza was tossed to the side like trash. She struggled to get up as the monster roared in triumph, for she still had her friends in mind. She wasn't going to back down just because this monstrosity was a tad stronger than her! She was going to live for her friends! She wasn't going to throw her life away, but she wasn't going to let it stand between her and them! However, to her surprise, the beast started to turn to stone and eventually crumble into debris. She had nothing to say, as she was trying to process what was exactly happening. Then again, she noticed something move within the rubble...

Before she knew it, a black gunk launched itself at her now bare chest, taking her by surprise as it began to spread. "What is this?!" She shouted as she tried to pull the gunk off, but it was already affixing itself to her skin and forming around her like a tight leotard. A single green eye formed on her neckline as she failed to get this thing off of her. She suddenly went still as it tightened around her breasts and especially her pussy. "G-get...off!" She resorted to trying to claw it off and conjure up whatever she could to prevent whatever this 'clothing' had in mind. Alas, nothing came...

Less than an hour later...

"No...STOOOP!" She came again for the fifth time as the suit began to work its own magic. Tiny tentacles were massaging her skin underneath the smooth jet-black leotard and how they rubbed against her nipples was already causing her to sweat profusely. However, there were two large tentacles burying themselves into her pussy and moving around, roughly massaging her inner walls to increase her stimulation. With no magic to prevent even further damage to her mind, she was slowly succumbing to her pleasure. Her hands were also starting to grope her own breasts as to make her quicken her vaginal release, but that only increased her stimulation even more, as to be expected.

"I need...to escape...to my friends...fri...frieeeends...." She woozily said as her hips bucked by themselves. Her crotch was tingling even more than it already was and, to her shock, a large cock was forming, seemingly made out of the stuff of her new leotard rather than actually part of her body. "A...a penis...why do...oooooh..." She started to stroke her new throbbing member, enjoying the feeling of the thick meat in her hand. Pretty soon, she was stroking it faster and faster until black cum blasted out and spread around most of her body. "I should...I should show my friends this...they'd love it..." 

Slowly, she began to stand up after cumming again, but as she did so, she dipped one of her fingers into a puddle of her cum and licked it clean. "Yes...salty...I need to release even more...then I can feel good again...make friends feel good..." 

Many hours later...

Cana's eyes were rolling into the back of her head as her friend-turned-lover, Erza, pounded into her with her new member. Black fluid was leaking all over the floor and spreading across the bartender to form whatever outfit it picked. She couldn't form any words as her mind was assaulted by jolts of intense pleasure and animal-like lust. Her magic was pretty much gone as the leotard (or whatever it was, at this point) relished in the power and the control it had over these ladies, with the promise of more to come. 

"Make friend...feel good...make all friends feel good!" Erza moaned as she came into her mate again, causing Cana's belly to distend a bit. She just rubbed it as she tried and failed to recover from the sheer amount of seed that the wizard put in her. "Friend will have my baby...you my favorite friend..."

"Uhhhh....guh....muh...." Cana mindlessly uttered as she propped herself against the wall to finger herself. Even after all that, she hungered for more like Erza did. This was truly only the start of a threat that even Fairy Tail might not have the strength or drive to stop, especially if it means stopping one of their best friends. Such is a terrible fate like this.

Good Ending: Erza's Wish

Though this monster had given her quite some Hell, she knew that, if she remembered the bonds that she cherished and focused on finishing the fight as efficiently as possible, she had a good chance. Sure enough, the beast fell dead, its head missing from its shoulders as it turned to stone debris. Pretty soon, the eldritch form of Lanrete floated down to ask for her wish. Needless to say, the choice was obvious. "Take me back home." She ordered.

"That's it? I mean, I would send you home anyway, but is there anything else you want?" Lanrete asked, genuinely curious. 

"There's something that comes to mind, however." She started to look rather pissed. "Release everyone else you dragged into this universe! That is my wish!"

"But...how will this game continue? I can't just end it now." The being complained, but he was interrupted when his face was struck by one of Erza's many lances. 

"Just because you have this much power doesn't give you the right to lord over everyone here and subject them to your sick fantasies! Now, let them go or I'll fight you myself!" She ordered more forcefully this time, if that was even possible.

"...I thought you would just want an easy trip back home where your friends are..." Lanrete sighed. "But to try and ensure the safety of people you don't even know here...that's quite admirable. Very well, I shall not only release them and send you home, but I will give you a gift."

"What kind of gift?" She was now even more on edge, thinking this was going to be a trick.

"Have no fear. I'm a being of my word. Maybe I'll get into the culinary arts instead of this game to help show you that I mean it when I say that all your wishes will be fulfilled, plus what I have in mind. Farewell!" And before Erza could object, she was sent back as the universe around her started to fade...

A year later...

And so, things went on as normal for the Fairy Tale Guild, except Erza had grown to appreciate that 'gift' that Lanrete sent. It was a pack of weapons and armors that she could add to her Requip spell with ease and they certainly delivered. Among them were the Eva Armor, the Equestrian Armor, the Toon Armor, the Succubus Armor, and much more. No matter the armor set, however, all she cared about was that she was enjoying her time with the people she cared about and even managed to free anymore souls from being part of Lanrete's game. 

Then again, if this was any indication, that being wasn't as bad as he seemed. Maybe, if he returned, she could introduce him to Natsu. Everyone likes a good fight, after all. Anything to prevent such a bizarre event from happening again here. 

Chapter 3:

Straw Hat Cat Burglar

Nami

Franchise: One Piece

Voice Actress: Luci Christian/Akemi Okamura

Occupation: Straw Hat Pirate

Alignment: Mostly Lawful Good, but dances around Neutral Good

Fighter Type: Speedy Strategist

Bio: "My very own wish? The amount of possibilities are endless! Mountains of gold and much more!"

In a tale of pirates, lawlessness, and all-around high-sea-hijinks, there was the Conomi Archipelago. The peaceful population of this place were now under the tyrannical rule of the monstrous and greedy Arlong pirates, but there was hope for them yet. A mischievous and daring girl named Nami swore that she would pay off the massive debt that kept these villains around and she spent the rest of her days doing what she did best: stealing from pirates and even divulging in her own greed along the way. However, that all changed when she met the adventurous and rather powerful Monkey D. Luffy, who's determination and selflessness began to rub off on her. Eventually, she became the second founding member of his merry band, the Straw Hats, and a rather efficient navigator due to her skills, including the technique known as Art of Weather. Her love for her newfound friends only grew when, despite a harrowing development, she finally took back her home from the Arlong pirates. Nowadays, her dream is to make a map of the world...as well as get as many riches as she can, but her loyalty to her crew always comes first. 

While she's not exactly thrilled to be taken away to this new universe against her will, she's rather interested in this wish that Lanrete promises. Perhaps she won't need to steal anymore when she achieves such a wish and her crew could benefit from it all they want. As long as they don't spend it so soon without her asking first!

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5): 

\---Intelligence: 4  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 4 (With her Clima-Tact)  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Her main gimmick lies in how she's a master thief. If you perform a successful grab attack or two on an enemy (depending on how quick the enemy is), that enemy will be unable to use her weapon (if she has one) for ten seconds. 

\---Clima-Tact: Her main weapon, which resembles a Bo-Staff and the fully upgraded version to boot. It's not only good for long-range swipes and slams, but it's divided into three magical sections that manipulate the weather around her. As detailed below...

\---Heat Pole: The first segment of the Clima-Tact. By crouching, she can switch to this and the other two functions. Anyway, this segment raises the temperature around Nami, making standing close to her dangerous, as she will chip away at the enemy's health very slowly due to raising the temperature around her. 

\---Cool Pole: The next segment. Due to how cold Nami makes the air around her with this, enemies are slowed down as they get closer to her. She can also charge up a Gust Sword that blows the enemy away with pressurized air and deals a rather large amount of damage to smaller opponents. 

\---Electric Pole: The final segment. This causes her strong attacks to have a 40% chance of stunning her enemies. However, she also call upon a Thunder Trap, which creates four small thunderclouds in front of her briefly, serving as a powerful counter. 

Powers: None.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Thunderbolt Tempo: Nami will strike her weapon down, generating a powerful lightning strike that hits the enemy dead-on if the Clima-Tact makes contact.  
\---Level 2-Mirage Tempo: A fake Nami will be created, which the enemy is required to hit for this to work. Once the copy is it, it'll vanish and Nami will fire a stream of Heat Balls at the enemy.  
\---Level 3-Zeus Breeze Tempo: Nami will call upon Zeus to feed him several Dark Balls and a thundercloud-infused Weather Egg so she can manipulate them all within him. All this causes a powerful lightning barrage to rain down upon the enemy with the full power of Nami and Zeus' abilities. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Straw Hat Ship-Just the beloved Straw Hat pirates watching as the fighters duke it out on their own ship. Occasionally during the second or third rounds, however, Zorro will strike the enemy fighter if the other is Nami. Or worse, you might get slammed into the air by an indignant Monkey D. Luffy. A permanent feature, however, is the tendency for an enemy ship to fire a cannon right where you're fighting...

Intro: (Lands from the 'ceiling') "Get ready to get robbed blind!"

(Vs. Asuka/Saber/Raven/Mikasa/Ashi): "Why is everything feeling a lot more gloomy?"

(Vs. Nami): "Either I'm going crazy or my Mirage Tempo needs work. Nah, let's just do this!"

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Nice armor. Mind if I take it?"

(Vs. Storm): "Let's see who knows Art of Weather better!"

(Vs. Blossom): "You should really go home before this gets ugly."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "You'll never take me alive! I've got places to be!"

Win: (She flicks a coin into the air with a cheeky smile) "Well, that was a steal!"

(Vs. Erza): "How the heck are you doing that?! All those armors and weapons at the same time...Zorro would get a kick out of you."

(Vs. Nami): "Remember when that last faker put a gun to my head? That was just as easy as this."

(Vs. Storm): "You know...you could teach me a few things, but I already have some good pointers under my belt."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "Introduce me to your hubby sometime. I bet he and Chopper would get along."

(Vs. Tracer): "Looks like you couldn't catch me! Too bad, so sad!"

(Vs. Chun-Li): "Send as many officers as you want. A Straw Hat lives to be on the run from the law!"

(Vs. Ivy): "So, your dad's an undead bastard of a pirate? I bet me and my friends could handle it...for a fee, of course. A really big fee."

Lose: (Collapses to the floor) "I was so close! Not fair!"

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her signature Straw Hat clothing.  
#2: Her pre-Time Skip appearance.  
#3: Her Kimino Outfit from Pirate Warriors  
#4: One Piece Gold Outfit (Unlocked after defeating Harley Quinn and Jessica Rabbit in that order. No other opponents in-between. For clarity's sake, it's this: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/images/9/99/Nami_Film_Gold_Outfit_4.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/177?cb=20170424185508 )  
#5: Slutty Catgirl (Unlocked after the Bad Ending, complete with chain. inspired by this: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/2718/459442.jpg )  
#6: Wedding Dress (Unlocked after defeating the Boss)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU_mqpM8H_s

\---Sharktopus: While this creature will never be as bad as Arlong, it's still a powerful beast that Nami will have to get past to get to Lanrete. However, his out-of-control monster is a the top of its game, as the otherwise blank stage bosses are in is now covered in water and a few platforms. This means it'll be able to swim beneath the waves, occasionally striking out with its vulnerable sharp-tipped tentacles until it jettisons itself out of the water to take a bite out of our heroine. When at half-health, it will leap onto land and engage in a mad slashing of its tentacles and gnashing of its jaws. Its most powerful attack is for it to jump high into the air and land directly onto Nami, dealing a lot of damage through not only that, but also that beak it's packing.

Bad Ending: A Finely Paid Slut

Nami watched helplessly as her weapon rolled off one of the platforms and into the water, where it sank into the cosmic depths. She wanted to dart out of here and think of a new strategy to take this thing down, but no. She had been bruised and battered to the point where moving was utterly painful at best. The Sharktopus roared in a primal fury, biting at the very air. "He's distracted...good..." She slowly crawled to the edge of the platform, willing to dive in to escape the danger and maybe retrieve her weapon. It would be hard, but at least there was a chance of a second try. 

Right before she could plunge in, one of the monster's tentacles gripped around her leg and pulled her nude body closer to the growling sea creature. It towered over her as it seemed to be more interested in examining her than eating her. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to eat me? Not that I'm asking!" She quickly added while putting on a brave face. She was sure that this thing was a dumb animal, so maybe she still had a chance? Then again, she was getting a bit confused at how the sharp-tips of the tentacles seemed to retract, leaving the tips of the tentacles blunt and rather phallic. The beast let out another growl, though it appeared to be out of frustration than rage. Its now manic expression bore into her skull as it raised its tentacles up. 

"Wait...what are you-AAAAH!" She screamed as one plunged into her ass and began to drill into it. Her body was frozen with pain and sudden pleasure as it pounded its way in. She let out a much louder scream as the largest tentacle drilled into her pussy. Her screams were silenced when another tentacle buried its way into her mouth. So, there she was, being violated in all her holes while fruitlessly trying to grasp the edge of the platform. She could feel her womb get pounded by the tentacle and her throat bulge from the strain. It seemed unreal and her mind struggled to stay afloat as she endured the pain. 

At last, the tentacles ejaculated black cum (not ink, before you ask) and exited, leaving her panting for breath. "Why...why did you-ow!" A gold coin flew at her head before settling onto the ground. The beast paid that no heed as a red aura engulfed it and sent it into another lust-fueled rage. "No! Not again!" Being fucked so roughly was bad enough when she was a virgin. Now, it was going to happen without stopping. 

The source of the coin also caught her attention, as the noise it was making was starting to sound like cheering. In fact, a flood of people started to fill the area, tossing coins at the monster. "Fuck her good! This is gonna look great on the internet!" One guy shouted. "Yeah, fondle her breasts for me!" Another yelled. 

"No...I'm not some whore...I'm a Straw Ha-UUMPH!" The same tentacle filled her mouth again whiled a few others squeezed her breasts and jammed into her pussy. Lifted into the air for all to see, she was fucked without remorse again as the populace watched. 'Make them go away...this is...so humiliating...' She thought as her body was used like a living sex-toy. 'And yet...the thought of them paying me more as this thing fucks me senseless...why is it so...arousing...' This time, she came first, soaking the pussy tentacles in her. Even then, it wasn't done...

Many hours later...

If you looked hard enough on the open seas, you could see a ghostly audience of many look at a nude former Straw Hat being fucked into oblivion by a monstrous sea creature. Nami had accepted her fate after being filled with so much cum and paid with such hefty sums just so this monster could wreck her more. True, she resisted for a time, but even her resolve couldn't take the abuse she was receiving. This time, the monster was cumming non-stop into her pussy, filling her belly and causing her to giggle in mad glee. "C'mon! Say something dirty!" An old man yelled as he waved some coins. 

"Fuck me! Fuck me until we're drowning in gold!" Nami blabbered as she buried her fingers into the sand. They were now on a deserted island and nobody except this audience was there for her. That, and the possessed creature. Many coins littered the ground, but she paid them no heed. All that mattered was that this monster was making her feel good. Forever. Maybe she would get pregnant with a little monster...

Good Ending: Nami's Wish

The Sharktopus collapsed onto the ground as Nami regained her footing. This beast showed a lot of determination and power that could easily be compared to many of the foes she took on, but that was beside the point. She won and Lanrete was showing his incomprehensible true form at last. "I see you've finally succeeded in taking on my challenges. You may speak your wish now." He seemed like he wanted to get this over with and, you know what? So did she. As soon as she made this wish, she would not only be reunited with her friends, but also stinking rich! Or maybe she could have him wish up that map she always wanted to create? 

However, something hit her. If she wished for all the money in the world...wouldn't that mean that her adventures with the Straw Hats would be much more boring? Not to mention it would probably make them all feel inadequate. And then there was the wish about making that map. Where was the fun in just cheating? Why not actually explore and jot it all down? "Give me a second." She told the being.

This actually seemed to surprise him. "You...don't want to make a selfish wish? To be honest, I was expecting something like that, but this...this changes things. Please, take your time."

As she struggled for ideas, her eyes came upon the Sharktopus. No longer did it look like a monstrous demon from the deep. Whatever had possessed it into such a fight had left it, leaving it curling up on the ground in fear, making for a pathetic sight. "If Luffy can do it, so can I. Hey! I'm finally ready!"

"I like where this is going. Please, continue." Lanrete leaned in, eager to hear her wish. 

A few days later...

True, some of the Straw Hats were a bit jealous that she managed to get her own wish, but, then again, life was better when it was full of surprises and nothing was handed on a silver platter like what Nami went through. They were back to adventuring and that was what mattered. However, she had also taken the liberty in bringing along a new crewmate. One that was in the business of training with both Zorro and Robin. The Sharktopus from before had been wished into becoming a possible member of this jolly crew and it was eager to please. 

Nami relaxed on her chair as her new friend gave it his all. Pretty soon, she'd have herself to thank when it got on everybody's good graces due to how loyal it was, despite not being able to talk. Friendship and companionship, after all, are the most treasured things to keep. 

Chapter 4:

The King of Knights

Saber

(NOTE: This character can only be unlocked after getting Erza's good ending)

Franchise: Fate/Stay Night

Voice Actress: Kari Walhgren/Ayako Kawasumi

Occupation: Saber-Class Servant

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Calm Aggressor

Bio: "If it means that everything can be fixed...that those I failed to save can be brought back...I accept this challenge, even without a Master."

Strap yourselves in, because even we find this confusing, in terms of timelines and what's canon and what's nont. In this world, there is a magical monument comparable to Lanrete's power in terms of being able to grant a single wish...the Holy Grail. For years, many families have utilized magi (basically magic) to command Servants (spirits of famous and/or infamous historical figures) to claim this mighty boon and the battle royale, known as the Holy Grail War, has been going on for years . For now, we focus on a rather famous servant. Her true name is Artoria Pendragon and she's actually the spirit of the legendary King Arthur, who promised to be a great king who would defend her kingdom at any cost. Unfortunately, this led to her emotionally detaching herself from her people and things went to Hell from there. Now, she lives to serve the Emiya family and possibly be granted a wish to undo the mistakes of the past, all the while trying to keep a hold on her values of chivalry, honor, and making sure everything's as orderly as possible. However, many instances of her philosophy being challenged has utterly destroyed her confidence in herself. Perhaps her wish was a pipe-dream after all. 

Or not, as Lanrete could attest to. However, her wish has changed, as she now wants history to be rewritten so that a better king took her place and didn't lead everything to ruin. Now that she no longer needs a Master (somehow), she feels much more agency in seeking out her goals. Perhaps she could let her old values return now that she has nothing to lose.

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5): 

\---Intelligence: 4  
\---Strength: 3 (5 with the Factor of the Dragon)  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 4 (wears down over time without sufficient energy due to her frail body)  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: One of her main abilities is her resistance to magic attacks. Players who picked characters like "dusk sparkle" or Raven are going to have a field day with her if they're not careful. 

\---Excalibur: While not actually the sword from the Lady of the Lake, she still wields with weapon with utmost skill. Don't get caught in one of her combos, because those that do have a very small window of escaping or blocking. This weapon can also send out beam of light when she unsheathes it (you have to block for three seconds first). Due to her chivalrous nature, she'll only use that move once. 

Powers: 

\---Healing Magic: Crouch for long enough and she'll start to heal herself with this. It requires energy, though. 

\---Mana Burst: She's been using this the whole time to amplify her armor and weapon, but she can sacrifice energy to make her attacks more bright and devastating. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Steel Lion: Saber will leap into the air and her motorcycle, the Yahama V-Max, will appear to run down her enemy.   
\---Level 2-Victorious Instinct: Saber will stop for a moment and then lunge forward with a mighty slash that breaks through all defenses and reduces the enemy's normal stamina by a third. Can be stacked.  
\---Level 3-Factor of the Dragon: That last name of hers isn't just for show. Her magic circuit comes alive with the massive amount of energy she has and everything goes red as the shadow of a large dragon looms over everything. Saber's attacks, for seven seconds, are far more powerful and they could potentially end the battle right then and there. However, only use this for one-round battles or the final round. Because the next few rounds will have it be horribly tedious for her to build up energy again. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: The Holy Grail-Our fighters duel under the shadow of this ominous tower. The chance to get the wish that this thing promises hangs deep and lightning strikes occasionally light up the red sky. No real stage hazards here. It's rather basic, but the atmosphere gives off a Final Battle like feel. 

Intro: (Swings her sword upward in a proper manner) "Are you prepared for what happens next?"

(Vs. Erza): "Show me your resolve, fellow knight!"

(Vs. Saber): "Is this how much I hate myself?"

(Vs. Mikasa/Ashi): "I don't blame you for what happens next. Orders are orders."

(Vs. Raven/Morrigan): "I'm not a religious knight, but I will still cleanse this world of you!"

(Vs. Blossom/Jessica Rabbit): "You don't seem equipped for battle."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "To follow the law of your people...there is no shame in that."

Win: (She swings her sword to signify the end of the battle) "And so, I emerge victorious."

(Vs. Asuka): "Your resolve is impressive. Your temperament is not."

(Vs. Nami/Harley): "Lawlessness will always come with consequence."

(Vs. Erza/Wonder Woman/Tifa): "I have no interest in finishing you. Go forth with pride."

(Vs. Raven/Morrigan): "You're not as bad as I originally perceived. Cease getting in my way, though."

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "A machine without a master? Isn't that like my present situation?"

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "The law is absolute if the people decree it. So far, your ways have no flaws that I can see."

Lose: (Collapses to the floor and closes her eyes solemnly) "I knew I was never worthy..."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her normal armor.  
#2: Her casual clothes.  
#3: Her Mysterious Heroine outfit.  
#4: Her swimsuit (Unlocked after defeating Jessica Rabbit without using any supers)  
#5: Slutty Jester (Unlocked after the bad ending. No reference here, but imagine a Jester outfit with Smiley face pasties covering the tits and pussy)  
#6: Stage 3 Lancer Alter (Unlocked after defeating the Boss. Even her Steel Lion attack changes its appearance! looks like this: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/typemoon/images/b/ba/FGOLancerArtAltStage3.png/revision/lates...)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dmrr3DxUK4

\---Questing Beast: A legendary monster from Saber's time, this creature returns with a vengeance not as a spirit, but the real thing! A creature that can only be slayed by the most worthy and battle-hardened, this monster will give its foes no quarter as it uses a mixture of charge attacks, leg kicks, tail whips, poisonous fangs, and a powerful attack that causes it to fire a beam into the ground, causing several pillars of destructive energy to form from under the ground. As for how it looks, imagine a leopard with deer legs, a lion's tail, and a dragon's neck/head. 

Bad Ending: Never Meant to be King

Excalibur shattered when the monster's hoof slammed onto it, grinding the metal into the dirt. "Without a Master..." She conceded. "...it is proven once again that I was never meant to be King. My wish...I couldn't even get to that." She didn't care that she was naked (as usual). All that went through her head was that she failed her people. They may have been dead for a long while, but she could almost feel their disappointment in her. The worst was yet to come, however, as the monster pinned her hands and feet down with its hoofs. She looked up to see the drooling monstrosity loom over her. Its head was starting to get awfully close to her shoulder...

A stabbing pain went through her whole body as the monster's fangs sank into her flesh, yet no blood was spilled. It was like some kind of magical attack that had finally penetrated her defenses and the effects were starting to take hold. She could hardly move and she felt her power being absorbed into the monster, fueling its desire to do whatever horrible thing it wanted. It was an animal and it had a new urge befitting of such: to mate with the female it had claimed. Its large cock emerged at full mast, with a big knot just waiting to plunge into her depths. When she saw what this creature was about to do to her...she did nothing. She didn't even resist against the poison.

"Do what you will." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. Despite trying to keep up her appearance, she felt nothing but sheer fear at the thought of being deflowered by this monster. Nevertheless, her honor and self-hate prevented her from doing much as the beast plunged into her pussy, causing her to let out a silent scream. She did her best to hide her emotions as she was railed by the animal, but it was no good. The pain was slowly morphing into pleasure and her tongue lolled out as the knot spread her pussy even more. "That's...enough...please...I'm ashamed enough as it is..." She finally said before she realized her hands were now helping to spread out her legs even more. Did she want this? Was it the poison? 

Whatever the case, she moaned miserably as the beast unloaded into her. "I'm a disgrace!" She cried out as she embraced her new position as the fiend's mate. "I'm am meant to be this creature's sow! Claim me and remove me from my once rightful place as a king!" As if by that command alone, the monster unloaded three more times, causing her belly to extend a bit from the amount of cum. "I'm pregnant with a monster! I'm not worthy at aaaaalll!" 

Years later...

Somewhere in an uncharted forest in Lanrete's universe, you could accidentally run into a pack of monstrous humanoid creatures that looked like hybrids straight out of the Island of Dr. Moreau. If you could get past them, you would find a peculiar sight in a cave. A woman in her thirties nursing a brood of monsters, robbed of her ability to speak due to having regressed to the intelligence of a sow from all the poison in her brain. She had forgotten her name even, but she was happy, as long as she kept pumping out children for her mate. 

If Lanrete wasn't careful, he might have started a new race that could overrun this world...

Good Ending: Saber's Wish

The legendary monster roared in agony as it exploded violently just from being beaten. Saber could care less about the fact that she had vanquished a beast of yore, however. All that mattered was the prize up ahead. There was something inside her resembling joy that she actually got a wish in the end and she didn't have to go through a Holy Grail War to do it. Lanrete, as he descended down, would have to deliver. "You know..." He began. "I would grant you your wish in a heartbeat, but...are you sure? Have you lived your life to its fullest yet?"

"What do you mean? I know what I want." Saber replied. "I wish...that I was never king. That someone more worthy and more powerful took the throne and led my people into a life of peace. Perhaps I could serve as just a knight instead as a compromise. Only, this time, make me flawless in the process. A true-"

"That's enough." Lanrete sighed. "I don't usually interfere in those who ask of me for a wish, but just...stop for a second. Don't you want something that concerns the 'now' rather than the past?"

"There is nothing for me in the present. Nothing at all." She replied quickly, not wanting to hear anything more. 

"...Tell you what? How about you go through one more Holy Grail War, but under better circumstances. With a Master whom I know will lead you towards the right path. The path of balance. For, you see, you spent so much time trying to be perfect rather than be...human. It's hard, but very rewarding and fulfilling. Should it not work out, your wish will be granted." Lanrete explained. 

Saber wanted to object. She wanted to fix things so badly and to ignore such a foolish philosophy, but...she sensed that he was true to his word and actually out to help out of kindness. His intentions were pure and she nodded her head at that. "Fine. Do not expect much, though."

"I dunno. Maybe you might get two wishes out of the deal, including this one." Lanrete gave the closest thing to a shrug. "Now, this Master's name is Shirou and, I can assure you, this will prove eye-opening. Have fun!" And with that, Saber vanished, confused, but confident in that whatever may come next, her wish would be fulfilled. She just wondered what exactly this being was getting at.

It was at that moment the Fifth Grail War was underway. Lanrete's timing could have not have been anymore perfect...

Chapter 5:

Humanity’s Savior

Mikasa Ackerman

(NOTE: This fighter can only be unlocked after completing Ashi’s Lanrete Campaign)

Franchise: Attack on Titan

Voice Actress: Trina Mishimura/Yui Ishikawa

Occupation: Survey Corps Member

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Speedy Hit/Run

Bio: "A world...a universe without the Titans? It sounds almost unreal. Whatever the case, I have a mission to complete.”

In a rather bleak world, there are two types of monster. One is the few humans that love to profit off the suffering of others, but the other is a nightmarish species that often leads to such desperate behavior. These freaks of nature are the Titans and they live to devour helpless humans and drive them closer to extinction. Their origins are mired in mystery, but, discounting some pretty unfortunate metaphors this series brought us, there is hope with the Survey Corps, whom defend their walled-off home with all their grit and expertise. Chief among them is Mikasa Ackerman, the last known girl of Asian heritage. Having been lovingly adopted into the headstrong and now-vengeance filled Eren Yeager’s family, she’s done all she could to keep him safe, as well as utilize her extraordinary latent skills in the art of Titan-killing. She may seem utterly cold and devoid of emotion, but she has a large heart underneath it all. It actually makes her far more empathetic than most of the humans she’s about to be sharing company with...but that’s another story. 

What DOES matter, however, is that she has found herself in a new universe, where her skills are put to the test against smaller, but no less dangerous targets. She doesn’t want to get into pointless fights as of now. She just wants a way back home...but what if this wish that this Lanrete spoke of was real? Perhaps it could turn the tide of the terrible war she’s endured for too long...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5): 

\---Intelligence: 4  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 2  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: It comes with being a member of the Survey Corps, but she knows how to maneuver her way around the battlefield. There’s a 40% chance she’ll insta-dodge an enemy’s attack’s, but this has a greater chance of happening if the attack is slow and/or requires a lot of charge time. This may or may not work on other supers, though. 

\---3DM Gear: She usually utilizes this to get her off the ground to get up-close and dangerous with Titans to cut them down, but here, she can use it to make her zip from one part of the stage to the other, especially around corners. It would be more ninja-like if this didn’t require a recharge period. These things don’t run on gas forever! Also, her swords are quite adept at cutting foes down to size with constant swipes. 

Powers: None.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Perfect Slice: Mikasa will shoot out a grapple hook that, when it strikes the fighter, will aid her in quickly closing in to deliver a devastating slice of her blades.  
\---Level 2-Abnormal Appearance: A random Abnormal Titan (the memed one, specifically) will charge in in that same goofy pose, stomping her enemy to a pulp, though this can be avoided by sheer luck.  
\---Level 3-Survey Corps Smackdown: Mikasa will call upon her fellow Corps, including Armin, Jeanne, and Sasha to create a maelstrom of slashes that ends in Eren’s Titan Form grabbing the enemy and smashing her down. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Wall Maria-As you fight to the finish atop this mighty structure, where you can see a few Survey Corps swing to action in the background, you’d better watch out for the Collossal Titan. On normal one-round matches, he’ll just stare at you for a bit before vanishing in a puff of mist. However, multiple rounds involve him getting more violent, such as causing the wall to rock with a few kicks or, worse yet, him sweeping the wall with his arm. Better hope you’re good at jumping! It’s possible, however, to make him stop with powerful attacks (mostly of the cutting or explosive variety).

Intro: (Zips onto the stage from the side) “If I’m to survive, we have to come to blows.”

(Vs. Asuka/Ashi): "We seem to have a lot in common."

(Vs. Erza/Saber/Wonder Woman): "There’s something about you that feels...nice.”

(Vs. Mikasa): "What is...what is this?”

(Vs. Harley/Jessica Rabbit): "I'm not in the mood for jokes.”

(Vs. Blossom): "You don't seem equipped for battle."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "The things my country makes me do...makes your actions look tame."

Win: (She puts her blades away and says nothing)

(Vs. Asuka/Ashi): "I’d say you need to rebel...but I’m not one to talk."

(Vs. Erza/Saber/Wonder Woman): "Already, you have something most people back at home don’t even bother to grasp."

(Vs. Mikasa) "That was...interesting."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "What if our teams were to join forces? I heard you have experience in dealing with threats like the Titans.”

(Vs. Harley/Jessica): "Please stop fooling around. It’s...unnerving."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li) “The justice you defend...I like it.”

Lose: (Drops her blades and collapses onto her knees) “There’s no chance, is there?”

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her Survey Corps outfit.  
#2: Tanktop and shorts  
#3: A swimsuit  
#4: Family Clothes (Unlocked after defeating three fighters without using any supers)  
#5: Skimpy Gear (Unlocked after getting the bad ending. Looks like this: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/12139/336262.jpg )  
#6: Armoured Titan Lookalike (Unlocked after getting the good ending. Resembles a female Armoured Titan in her likeness)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BiEi4KGFDSY

\---Nuckaleeve: What do you get when you combine the aesthetic of a Titan and incorporate it into a well-known Irish monster. You get the most freakish Titan of them all (think a skeletal Titan with its legs replaced by a savage-looking horse...and they both look utterly skinned!). It’s bad enough that his charge attacks and kicks are heavy damage dealers, but he can also grab you and crush you slowly. When he’s at half-health, his horse head will explode into steam, but he’ll improvise by grabbing a large pillar from beneath the ground! Now, he’s using it like a baseball bat! Hurry up and kill him before he deals too much damage in such a short time!

Bad Ending: Cum of the Titans

The shards and pieces of Mikasa’s gear littered the ground as the monstrous Titan reared up in a pose of gleeful victory. Still, the girl struggled to get up, not down for the count just yet. However, that was soon to change, as the monster grabbed her head and examined her weakened body. There were many things rushing through her mind now, but one of the more important ones was how this rather small Titan (compared to others of his ilk) was going to eat her. Maybe he would just tear her apart. Such was the price of falling in battle.

However, that wasn’t the case. Instead, she watched helplessly as the monster’s enormous horse cock started to grow to an obscene length and girth. She had no interest in whatever sexual pleasure he wanted. She had eyes only for Eren, after all. At last, the Titan’s cock was big as a tree, causing his horse legs to buckle slightly. He threw Mikasa a few feet away, but close enough to reach a few big shards of her blades. Perhaps she could stab him in the neck and use her strength to decapitate him?

She suddenly felt a sucking motion on her feet. She couldn’t help but scream in absolute disgust when she saw that the Titan’s urethra had expanded to engulf her body slowly. Already, the massive dong had swallowed her up to the hips in a hungry display. Gritting her teeth, she tried to pull herself out, but the urethra's grip was like iron and it would not let go. Now, her breasts were the next thing being sucked at. It was at this point that Mikasa knew there was no way out. Tears began to stream down her face at the thought of finally being devoured. If it was any small comfort, the feeling of her nipples against the inner cockflesh was stimulating. 

‘Eren...I’m so sorry...’ She thought as her head was sucked in, her arms flailing at nothing as they too were sucked. Her outline was visible as the cock swallowed her whole and stored her in there while the Nuckaleeve rested at last. A hard day’s meal, after all!

Several hours later...

‘Thoughts...fading...’ Mikasa’s very body looked much more like liquid cum as she was absorbed within the cock. At first, she was afraid. Now, after having her body broken down into a future fat nut for a while, she wasn’t sure what to think. Was this good? Painful? Pleasurable? Did she even have a past before this? A name? ‘Who...who am...cum...cuuuu...cum...I’m cum...delicious salty cum...’ Her tongue lolled out as she accepted her fate. 

In fact, in her last moments, perhaps she was finally enjoying it. ‘No more Titans...no more pain...no more...me...cumcumcumcuuuuuuhhhh....Gluck! Ghuuuu...uwaaaaa....’ At last, she was no more but a massive pile of jizz against the floor when the Titan finally ejaculated. Maybe this is a reason why normal Titans don’t have cocks. Or other genitalia for that matter.

Good Ending: Mikasa’s Wish

Mikasa swung her blades one last time, creating the final wound that decapitated the fiendish Titan. His arms clawed at the smoking stump that used to be his head before he went limp and collapsed onto the floor, dead. Killing Titans was nothing new to her, but this felt...oddly gratifying. Still, the moment of truth was here. Lanrete had descended down to greet her. “Alright, then. State your wish! You’ve earned it!”

The promise of an actual wish gave her pause once more. She was so focused on getting back home that she didn’t realize that she could take this chance as a perfect opportunity to tend the horrifying conflict back at her world. So, she came to one simple conclusion. “Not only will you return me back home, but you’ll give humanity an answer on how to stop the Titans for good.”

“Hmmmm...” Lanrete thought to himself. “Considering how bad things are going to get for you and any likable characters you surround yourself with...I have an idea! Your wish has been granted! Farewell!” And with that, the whole place went up in a white light. 

A few days later...

A new Titan/Human war had begun. One that rocked the world to its core. However, for once, humanity had a chance, as the Titans were assaulted by various new figures and a litany of beasts. A few notable faces included a red headed woman in ever-changing armor and a woman that slice atoms with her sword. There were more instances of strange and deadly things happening to Titan-kind, but at least things were looking up. 

Mikasa watched the carnage fold around her, as well as witnessed the Colossal Titan being brought down by a giant anvil and a robot’s huge blaster cannon. That dream of just her and Eren together was about to come true. Oh, and there were no more controversial things to happen to this series ever again. We promise. 

And Sasha and a giant living potato monster had all the sex.

Chapter 6:

Amazon Demigod Warrior

Wonder Woman

Franchise: Justice League

Voice Actress: Gal Gadot/Yuko Kaida

Occupation: Emmisary of Themyscira/Super-Heroine

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Strong Aggressor

Bio: "My vow was to protect my world and teach it true peace and love. That extends to worlds like this!”

In a universe filled with Gods and monsters, many heroes had to rise up to create a balance of good and evil. One such heroine was born...actually crafted out of clay on the island of Themyscira, which consisted only of the mythical Amazon race. They worshiped the Greek Gods and their queen, Hippolyta, had just created a clay daughter with the help of Zeus himself. Thus came Princess Diana, whom turned out to be a fast learner in their ways of combat, but she also harbored a great sense of empathy that would serve her well when the modern day came crashing through their doors. The Amazons could no longer afford to be isolationists, so they sent Diana to be their emissary and teach the world love and peace, even if it meant fighting off against a horde of incoming villains. Armed with her lasso of truth, bullet-deflecting gauntlets, a sharpened tiara, and much more within her, Diana became Wonder Woman and she’s gone on to become one of the world’s greatest heroes next to Batman and Superman. 

Alternate universes are nothing new to her, considering her adventures with the Justice League, but she knows that for a fact that surprises lie behind every corner as she navigates this place in search of the way out. Lanrete’s promise of a wish also sounds suspicious...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 5  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 5  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 1

Abilities/Weapons: Her Amazon and God heritage makes her a powerful terror on the battlefield, so beware even her lightest punches. Her gimmick, however, is that she’s vulnerable to piercing weapons, so be sure to use fighters with swords and the like against her, as well as bullets (good luck with that, as detailed below). Also, attacks that have to do with bondage (we don’t get it either). 

\---Lasso of Truth: Although usually used to wring the truth out of enemies, this whip is also good for grabbing enemies from a distance and yanking them closer. Launch an enemy into the air? Finish that combo by lassoing them down to the ground!

\---Bracelets of Submission: Blocking utilizes these, but with a twist. Use them at the right time and they can reflect projectiles at twice their speed. To window of opportunity for this move is actually quite large. Hit them enough times (like five or six) and Zeus’ lightning will strike out in retaliation. 

\---Tiara: That Tiara isn’t just for show. It can be knocked off her head after she’s dealt enough damage and it will fall to the ground (clothing damage, after all). It can be used as a throwing item and it works like a boomerang. However, it misses twice, the holder will be damaged instead and the tiara will magically reappear on Diana’s head. 

\---God-Killer: This sword is rarely used, but when it does come out for certain combos, it’s quite devastating (strong-attack combos, specifically). After all, this thing can slice ATOMS! Defenses are rendered moot with this time!

Powers: None.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Whip It Good: Using her whip, Wonder Woman will slam her enemy down on the ground again and again before kicking her foe into the wall.  
\---Level 2-Amazons Attack: No, not the infamously terrible event comic she was in. After Wonder Woman slashes her enemy across the chest, a horde of Amazons will suddenly appear and fire a hail of burning arrows.   
\---Level 3-A Goddess Released: Wonder Woman will let her bracelets fall to the ground...and her inner goddess (stop laughing) will be unleashed. Those bracelets were meant to limit her power and now, for seven seconds, she becomes even stronger. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Justice League Watchtower-It’s just like that one from Injustice, except the table the heroes sat at is there and can even be shattered by the right user. Not many stage hazards here...until Round 3, when a gigantic avatar of Ares will suddenly appear outside in space to slash at the place, causing movement to slow due to the broken windows (we’re in space, after all). Ares will be there laughing and fending off a few heroes, including Superman and Blue Beetle.

Intro: (Jumps out of her Invisible Jet) "This battle has already ended!"

(Vs. Erza/Saber): "I want to see how far your honor goes."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Another trick of Circe’s?"

(Vs. Storm): "The power of lightning flows through both of us.”

(Vs. Raven): “What is the meaning of this, Raven? We’re on the same side!”

(Vs. Harley): “This is more Batman’s thing, but I suppose I could show you the way to Arkham.”

(Vs. Jessica/Morrigan): “The seduction of neither man or woman will reach me.”

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): “It’s good to see other heroes around the multiverse.”

Win: (She puts her arms in an X-position): “Hera smiles upon me!”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “It’s not that you can’t be a hero. I just think you’re too young.”

(Vs. Saber): “To admit you’re human is no weakness. I’d know that.”

(Vs. Mikasa/Ashi): “What you have is no way to live. Perhaps I could help?”

(Vs. Storm): "Perhaps you are a God, after all."

(Vs. Raven/Tifa/Tracer/Chun-Li): “Why must us heroes always come to blows?”

(Vs. Harley Quinn): “Let’s see you smile after that.”

(Vs. Ivy): "Had you swung that faster, this battle would have been in your favor.”

Lose: (Collapses to her knees) "Great Hera...how could this be?”

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her normal look (think the live-action movies or the Justice League cartoon)  
#2: New 52 outfit  
#3: Flashpoint outfit  
#4: Bombshell outfit (Unlocked after defeating Jessica and Morrigan in rapid succession 3 times)  
#5: True Bondage (Unlocked after getting the bad ending. She’s tied up in Japanese rope bondage in most places, but her nipples and pussy are covered up at the time)  
#6: 90s Biker Outfit (Unlocked after defeating the Boss)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=E-eNWTl8X5Y

\---Giga Ares: Even the Ares of Diana’s universe had an aura of order around her (as far as spreading war and bloodshed goes). This version, however, is little more than a gigantic humanoid boar with four blade-arms sticking out of his back, as well as wielding a massive sword of pure hate. Though most of his attacks have a window of dodging, they hit like trucks and let’s not forget that the four blade-arms can create a beam of pure suffering from their tips when they combine. This mostly happens in the second phase, where he throws away his sword and opts to just eat and/or crush you. 

Bad Ending: Spoils of War

The Amazon Demigoddess had been bested. Her weapons were in disrepair, her armor was utterly destroyed/torn, and her enemy was roaring to the sky in triumph. She couldn’t believe that she was losing to such a deranged version of her long-time foe, but her determination kept her from submitting completely. However, Giga Ares had an idea when he saw the Lasso of Truth in front of him. Grabbing it, he examined it as the wheels in his tiny head turned. “You are not worthy of such a thing...” Diana warned. “No matter what you do, you’ll never sully the will of the Amazons!” Before she could continue, the monster breathed out a puff of smoke that instantly knocked her out. The last thing she felt was her being dragged by the leg to parts unknown. 

A few hours later...

Diana finally woke up with a start, only to find herself bound in a Japanese rope-bondage sort of way by her own lasso. She struggled against her restraints, but nothing came of it. It was already vastly uncomfortable with the rope squeezing against her breasts, but she then saw a horde of pig humanoids staring her down, hungrily eyeing her body. “I...won’t give up.” The lasso was causing her to speak only the truth now. “I don’t want to submit...and yet...I’m a bit turned on by being bound like this.” She couldn’t believe what she was saying, but that was the magic at work. 

Giga Ares, sitting atop a throne of dead bodies and broken armor-sets, was enjoying himself by feasting on a ram as he readied himself to watch the spectacle about to take place. One of the larger pig men went in first and caressed Diana’s face, taking in the perfection of the Amazonian beauty. “You...intend to pleasure yourselves onto me? I don’t want anything to do with any of you!” She was letting her disgust of these monsters out without restraint, but that only made them all more eager to tame this prisoner of war. 

So much so that the first pig monster just buried his cock into her mouth, shutting her up and causing her eyes to widen in horror. Her head was forcibly made to bob forward and back as she involuntarily deep-throated the cock. The stink of this creature was unbearable and the taste of his cock was far too...sweet? Why did it taste rather sweet? Especially when it suddenly came rushing down her throat when the beast came quickly? 

When he disengaged, he tried to cough out the horrible spunk, but she oddly felt at ease with just coughing a little bit. “I’m not sure what to...think about this.” She admitted. “I don’t like being used like a sex toy...and yet...I’m starting to feel turned on...being a captive and fucked by an army...and...and...” Her pussy quivered when she was lifted into the air by a few servants and placed just above Giga Ares’ humongous dick. “It won’t fit...but I want it to...” Her mind was screaming at her to stop encouraging them, but the effects of the cum and her hidden bondage fetish were starting to ebb away at her will. 

In fact, she wasn’t exactly prepared when the massive dick buried itself into her pussy. “Great Hera!” She screamed as it went up into her very womb. The mind-breaking amount of pleasure finally made it’s mark as she was mercilessly pounded by the still-sitting monstrosity. The other pig-men squealed in applause as her breasts swayed up and down and her tongue lolled out. Her firm muscular body gleamed with sweat and her partner was about to burst. “No...nooooohhh...I don’t...I...do...I love this...I just...want to be used...like a sow...I love dick...I’ve always loved dick....” Her lasso was glowing bright gold at the moment before giving out. There was nothing but a love for dick in her now. Nothing more. 

Finally, Giga Ares came, filling her with monster spunk and distending her belly. She struggled to breath as she felt the sheer amount of cum build up in her until she slumped off the now flaccid dick. Still bound, she was powerless as the other soldiers gathered around to have their turn. “Mother...forgive me...but I give myself up for cock...” She drooled as she mindlessly allowed the crowd to swarm all over her. A new generation of warriors was about to be born...

Good Ending: Wonder Woman’s Wish

Giga Ares roared with rage and pain as he dropped his swords and vanished into purple mist. Wonder Woman sighed as she continued her way. He was nothing but a distraction in the grand scheme of things. Still, she had made it to the mysterious being known as Lanrete as he descended down. “Alright then, Amazon. What is it that you desire? More strength? It would certainly make you unstoppable in the field of battle.”

Diana was only interested in getting home, but then a thought occurred to her. Along the way, she had fought many worthy adversaries. Heroes of other worlds fighting for their own version of justice. Usually, it was quite the noble task they had, but she also heard about the horrors they faced daily. So, she came to one final decision. “Perhaps we could work something out that spans across universes?”

“Hmmm...a bit more ambition than I was expecting. Carry on.” Lanrete was interested now. Whatever she had in mind was going to be something indeed. 

Many months later...

It took a portal network and everyone’s free will to make this dream come true. For too long, cosmic threats and every other menace had threatened the balance of good and evil, taking innocent life along the way. However, evil has a new thing to fear. Across the multiverse, heroines of legend and modern time had teamed up to combat such threats. With their combined might, peace and harmony had been restored in places where it was once thought to be impossible. 

Long live the Legion of Superheroines! Led by none-other than an even stronger Wonder Woman!

Chapter 6: Titan of the Shadows

Raven

Franchise: Teen Titans

Voice Actress: Tara Strong

Occupation: Teen Titan

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Speedy Aggressor

Bio: "Trust me. You don’t want this battle. You’ll have nightmares for years.”

Rachel Roth’s life wasn’t exactly the best from the very day she was born. Raised by the Monks of Azarath, she had to contend with the fact that she was born of the union (or, really, rape) of her mother and the demonic manifestation of hatred known as Trigon. For years, she had to suppress her emotions to keep Trigon from ruling over the Earth, but, along the way, she took up actually doing some good with her rather powerful list of magic abilities, especially her bird-like ‘Soul-Self’. Joining with the esteemed Teen Titans, she slowly learned to accept her emotions and, eventually, she took her father head-on, succeeding in driving him away for good, but not without the occasional evil hiccup. As of now, she’s debating if she should get together with Beast Boy or Starfire, as she has grown fond of those two the most. 

Separated from her team thanks to Lanrete, she’s intent on returning, but she can feel Trigon’s evil influence once again. Has this monster from her past returned to seek control once more? 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 4  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 2  
\---Energy Projection: 5  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: None.

Powers: Her magic usually comes in the form of energy blasts, shields, and even extra claw-like limbs. She tends to overtax herself, so she’s a bit of a glass cannon, but that’s only because she’s using her emotions as a magical source. Meaning, she takes them on personally. Still, not much of a problem here. 

\---Teleportation: One of her jump abilities is doing this across the battlefield, usually away from the enemy.   
\---Empath Magic: Another notable ability of hers is to manipulate the emotions of those around her. In this game, it means her magic attacks have several effects. Angry fighters receive more damage from her, happy fighters have their energy chipped away, and sad fighters are slowed down. Emotionless fighters tend to fall under the sad category.  
\---Soul-Self: Taking the form of a large raven, this serves as the basis for her strong attacks. They take up energy, but they hit like bricks. Usually, it just enhances her moves, but it can also form a battering weapon and a good way to slam enemies up or down. This bird does it all!

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Might of the Monks: Raven will trap the enemy in a magic force-field, which she then blows up.  
\---Level 2-Raven Rampage: Her Soul-Self manifests and flies up, where it will not be able to be used for five seconds. However, that just means its flying at such an incredible speed that, when it returns, it slams into the enemy from above, dealing quite a bit of damage. Use if you have a combo in mind!  
\---Level 3-Letting Go: It looks like Dark Raven is going to rear her head, but, instead, Raven turns into her golden mode, where she has accepted her emotions completely, and, with a smile, blasts the enemy with a magnificent beam of light. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Titans Tower-While the big tower may be in the background while you fight on a rocky platform, it’s still quite a sight. Then, in the second round, a fleet of mercenaries attack, causing the other Titans to mobilize. In the third round, Deathstroke himself might attack the nearest fighter, just so there’s “no witnessses”. 

Intro: (Emerges from a puff of purple smoke and fire) “I’m ending this now.”

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa): “Holding yourself back emotionally? I’ve been there.”

(Vs. Wonder Woman): “Still trying to get the Titans into the Justice League?”

(Vs. Storm): "You can get my suit wet. I’m practically shaking in my boots.”

(Vs. Raven): “Let the ritual begin.”

(Vs. Harley Quinn): “Robin warned me about you. He was clearly underplaying it.”

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): “I deal with robots on every Tuesday. This is only slightly less dull.”

(Vs. Ashi/Ivy): “Our fathers don’t define us!”

Win: (Starts meditating with her Soul-Self looming over her) “Don’t try that again.”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “I’m not in the mood for babysitting.”

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa): “You put on a blank face...and I’m not fooled in the slightest.”

(Vs. Wonder Woman): “I can see why Robin likes you.”

(Vs. Harley): “Go back to the asylum. I could use aspirin after just talking to you.”

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): “Cyborg would like you. Maybe a bit too much.”

(Vs. Ashi/Ivy): “Just because we had the worst fathers out there doesn’t mean we just bond right now. Save it for another time.”

(Vs. Tracer): “Dammit. She was cute.”

Lose: (Collapses to the ground and clutches her head) “I can’t fall here...”

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual cloak and skin-tight suit.  
#2: New 52 design.  
#3: Lady Legasus.  
#4: Teen Titans Vs. Justice League design (Unlocked after defeating Asuka and Ashi in rapid succession).   
#5: Abstract Demon (Unlocked after getting the bad ending. Inspired by this: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/66/480423.png)  
#6: White Cloak (Unlocked after getting the good ending)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cewzMivw4mY

\---Trigon: As big as a mountain and as terrible as a firestorm, only Trigon’s upper body can be seen and fought. As he dishes out taunts, he also brings on heavy punches and eye lasers. A notable ability of his, however, is to temporarily stun Raven with a magic spell if she gets in-between his claws, leaving her open for whatever attack he has in mind. He can also generate two balls of pure hate that will hound Raven until they blow up.

Bad Ending: A Father’s Gift

Trigon, for the longest time, had been meaning to instill some discipline into his unruly daughter. Not that he had any love for her. He just wished she’d stop getting in his way. Before this battle had even begun, however, he had the tools to do it. Or, really, tool. He smirked as Raven fell to the ground in a naked and beaten heap. She looked up at her father, the fear growing in her eyes. “But...I defeated you-“

“Long ago? That was the past, but this realm has given me new power and winning against you has solidified my return to the mortal realm!” He laughed. “However, because you are my daughter and I’m in such a good mood, I’m feeling...generous.”

“How could you feel that way? You don’t know anything about being ‘generous’!” She yelled indignantly. 

“Give me a moment to prepare for my coming into your world. I have a gift for you, dearest daughter.” Trigon was quite excited, but he turned his back to create a portal to his universe. He deliberately made it a slow process, as he wanted to hear and see what was about to go down. 

“A gift?” Raven wasn’t looking forward to whatever her father had in mind. It never boded well. Just then, she heard a familiar moan. “What was...no...” She couldn’t believe the thing shambling her way was real. 

“Raven...friend...” It was Starfire, also nude, but with a glazed look in the eyes. Most strikingly of all was the hideous 10-foot thick demonic cock attached to her crotch. As of now, she was looming over her defeated ally and drooling a bit. “I’ve...always wanted this...”

“Starfire! Snap out of it!” Raven shouted in vain, her pupils quivering in fear. 

“I can’t...Trigon broke me, but he made sure that I would...make babies with the one I loved.” Starfire stroked her cock and let out a happy sigh. “We can be together forever this way...I just need you to open your mouth.”

“No! We’ll get through this! We’ll find a way to cure you! I think I know a sp-UURMPH!” Too late. Starfire had jammed her thick cock into Raven’s mouth, cutting her off and allowing the corrupted alien to release a pent-up nut into her throat. Raven gagged, but down the cum went into her. 

“Ahhhh! That feels so much better! But...I want your pussy the most!” Without even giving Raven time to recover, Starfire spread out the demonic girl’s legs, exposing her wet pussy. “You’re so moist! You want this as much as I do! I love you, Raven! I really do!”

“Star...stop...” Raven begged, feeling the corrupting effects of the cum make her body heat up intensely. “Let’s go home...we’ll figure this out...”

“I already have it figured out.” Starfire hissed before plunging her cock in, ending Raven’s virginity and causing her to cry out in pain. “Yes! Take my globrick! Accept my children!” She kept pounding into her, each thrust a reminder that the old Starfire had died and been replaced by a fuck-happy animal. 

“Nooooooooo! Please stop! I don’t want...I don’t...” Raven’s tongue lolled out as her fingers dug into the ground, trying to endure her ally’s onslaught. One of her hands, however, moved to grope her own breasts, squeezing it hard. “Why...why do I love this so much?! WHY, FATHER?! WHY?!”

Trigon said nothing as he entered the portal to Raven’s home. He was going to rule and that’s all that mattered. 

Many months later...

Lanrete’s universe was teeming with a new species of demon. One with alien powers and powerful magic. Even the mighty being himself was taken out by their hordes, as Trigon commanded them to. The demonic being was on a roll, taking universe after universe as his own. Life was good for the demon of hatred and destruction. 

As for Raven, she has just finished pumping out the latest additions to the brood. Despite all this childbirth, she and Starfire looked as young as ever, but far more red in skin-tone, as well as showcasing an extra set of eyes. “Isn’t this wonderful? Even when I was sane, I always thought you would make a fine mother for our children.” Starfire caressed her lover’s face before licking it with a forked tongue.

Raven said nothing, reduced to a mindless cow meant for nursing her young and giving her mate what she wanted. Mainly, more children. Wordlessly, she kissed her mate as she accepted her place for the billionth time. 

Good Ending: Raven’s Wish

Trigon screamed in agony as Raven rammed her Soul-Self through his chest. He clutched it as he began to fade away. “No...you ungrateful brat...I gave you power...I would have given you so much more if you just joined my side...”

“You gave me nothing, father. The Monks of Azarath and my friends gave me everything already. Mainly, an actual family. Even after getting restored, you still learned nothing.” Raven coldly said as she slammed the gigantic raven onto the evil one’s head, destroying him for good. 

Lanrete, at last, made himself known and he gave a thumbs up. “Well done! I always hated that guy for the crimes he committed! I’m just glad history didn’t repeat in the bloodline. Now, that wish. Speak it now and claim what is rightfully yours!”

“I don’t want any of your stupid wishes. I just want to see my friends again.” Raven said with narrowed eyes.

“No need to be so harsh. Tell you what? How about-“ 

“No.”

“Maybe-“

“No.”

“How about-“

“How long do you want to go at this?”

“...Spoilsport.”

And with that, Raven was back with her friends and everyone lived happily ever after. Also, Lanrete made sure Teen Titans Go never happened. Well, it was the least he could do, given the circumstances.

Chapter 7: Psychic Powerhouse

Psylocke

(To Unlock, clear Storm's Lanrete campaign without losing once)

Franchise: X-Men

Voice Actress: Olivia Munn

Occupation: X-Man (or X-Force or Exiles or...)

Alignment: Lawful Good with some Chaotic Good in-between

Fighter Type: Strong Aggressor

Bio: "My addiction to killing remains strong...pray it does not surface when we cross paths.”

Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock has a...well, to call her life complicated would be oversimplifying it. The sister to superhero Captain Britain (or Jaimie, as she knows him), she had begun developing precognitive powers as a young adult, marking her as a mutant. Inspired by her brother's heroic feats, she became his sidekick, despite her lack of abilities. However, things took a turn for the worst when she was blinded and, later, captured by the alien Spiral to take part in an intergalactic sadist show. There, she was officially dubbed 'Psylocke', but she was rescued and she went to Xavier's mansion to recover. THEN, Sabretooth shows up and she becomes a full-fledged X-Man for her bravery in the face of such. THEN, she ends up getting body-swapped with a villainess named Kwannon to become 'Lady Mandarin'. THEN, she's freed, but goes from a British woman to an Asian one due to that. THEN, Sabretooth kills her and she's resurrected by a liquid from the Crimson Dawn dimension that enhanced her powers, but gave her a red eye tattoo, as well as made her much colder and willing to murder. Yeah, it's confusing. The point is that she's a hero with powerful psychic abilities, but she struggles to fight the urge to indulge in her new 'addiction' to murder. 

This has not been helped by the fact that she has found herself in a new universe far away from home with some many others testing her patience. Still, it's nice to show that she's got what it takes to succeed in her goal to eradicate her addiction. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3

\---Strength: 3

\---Speed: 2

\---Stamina: 2

\---Energy Projection: 5

\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: She's a rather skilled combatant, so combined with her powers, this means her strength isn't too bad.

\---Ninjutsu: One of her dash moves is to teleport around the stage, usually to get out of sticky situations.

Powers: Her psychic mind also gives her the chance to auto-block at any given opportunity. It's not a perfect system in the heat of the moment, but it works best on small attacks or those with wind-up time (as well as projectiles, sometimes). 

\---Psy-Blast: From her eyes, she can fire a powerful blast with good vertical range. Always good to have this at the end of a failed combo to throw your enemy off. 

\---Psy-Blade: Her most favored move to use is a blade she generates on her hand that substitutes everyone of her strong attacks. The final hit in a combo extends the blade even longer for better range. Great for anti-air! 

\---Psy-Katana: Her throw and downward air attacks utilize this powerful staple.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Psy-Thrust: Covering herself in psychic energy, she rushes towards her opponent. Can be moved around for a few seconds until contact's made.   
\---Level 2-Kocho-Gakure: She creates a swarm of psy-butterflies to attack her enemy. They work like homing missiles and stick around for five seconds, chipping away at the enemy's health. They can all deal damage as the same time if the enemy is right above her when this happens.  
\---Level 3-Ninjutsu Technique: Psy-Maelstrom: Creating four clones of herself, she unleashes a surge of psychic energy around her that lasts for five seconds while the clones do everything to keep the enemy in the middle of it. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Danger Room-At first, this looks like your typical digital training room...until the second round, where it changes to match a room beset by Sentinels. Rubble might fall and, during the third round, one or two Sentinels might take a stab at shooting the one with the highest amount of health. 

Intro: (Whips out her Psychic Blade) “Must I show you that you have no chance?”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): "Run along now. You're not worth my time."

(Vs. Nami/Harley Quinn/Jessica): “I'm in no mood for jokes.”

(Vs. Mikasa): “I can see the urge to kill in your eyes. Try to temper it.”

(Vs. Storm): "Let me show you my strength, Storm!"

(Vs. Raven): “Such darkness...I can feel it even from here."

(Vs. Psylocke): "There is only one of me!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): “Perhaps you're a psychic like me?"

(Vs. Tifa/Chun-Li): “Your fists or my power? I have both!”

Win: (Flicks her hair back) “Come back when you can put up a fight."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “Children these days. Always getting into all sorts of trouble.”

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa/Raven): “Perhaps we both did a favor for us both in blowing off some steam.”

(Vs. Storm): “This is why I quit the X-Men so long ago. You're already in good hands.”

(Vs. Psylocke): "If this is your doing, Spiral, I'm coming for you next!"

(Vs. Harley): “ENOUGH jokes about my ethnicity. They're starting to bother me!”

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"/Tifa/Chun-Li): “In the end, I always triumph. Your power was only so close.”

(Vs. Tracer): “One fine chap to the other. Don't do that again."

Lose: (Collapses to the ground as her psychic blade sputters out) “Bugger...”

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual costume (MvC 2, for example)  
#2: Her Rocker Ninja look  
#3: Her Exiles outfit  
#4: Her Battle Armor from her time as Lady Mandarin (Unlocked after defeating Morrigan 3 times and finishing her off each time with a strong psychic attack)  
#5: Schoolgirl Outfit (Unlocked after her bad ending, looks extremely skimpy)  
#6: Captain Britain (Unlocked after getting her good ending)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8CO1dyTYq6c

\---Mojo: With the promise of more viewership to fulfill his vile hunger, this crazed alien is more than willing to make his old mind-slave his again! Scurrying around and jumping about (with a damaging landing) on his spider-mech, he also has access to an anti-life field that he starts up to get Psylocke off him during combos, as well as psychic blasts he can fire and utterly cripple her. His most powerful ability, however, is his anti-life field's weather control ability. When he's nearly down, he'll create tornadoes and random fire-pillars to erupt. Anything for the fans, as he says!

Bad Ending: Mojo's New Show

"And there you have it!" Mojo said to the cameras suddenly floating around him as Psylocke's nude body hit the ground with a thud, her outfit fried beyond repair. "Mojo himself defeating one of the most powerful mutants he's ever had the pleasure of meeting firsthand! Remember folks! If you want something done right, do it yourself with a nice little number like the one I've got! Now...what do you suppose we should do with her? It's all up to you!"

As the viewers submitted their votes and gave Mojo even more stimulation, Betsy struggled to escape. "My energy...my mind...what's wrong with it...what did he..." 

"I heard that and, for clarity's sake, I used my psychic blasts to utterly fry your...well, psychic blasts! No more of that crap ruining the show tonight. In fact, I think my viewers have the best of ideas in mind! Let's head back to Mojo World, shall we? I've got a real treat for the folks back at home!"

"You can't...take me...ohh..." For some reason, being dragged by the hair by the vile alien didn't seem so bad as they stepped into a portal.

A month later...

"And welcome back to Fuck Factor, where the galaxy's loveliest ladies are put to the test against the studliest of the studs!" Mojo exclaimed as an audience of millions fed him the stimulation he wanted. "Once again, we concern ourselves with the fan-favorite of Mojo World past, Psylocke! Let's look at just a few of the highlights we've gotten over the past few weeks before we get to the main event."

On one screen, Psylocke as being fucked hard by a large bull-alien (possibly a Space Phantom). She may have looked defiant before, but the sheer speed and girth of her partner was visibly making her lost control inside. Whatever Mojo did was clearly not helping, as well. By the time he was done, her pussy was pouring out cum like a waterfall. 

The next screen showed her being double-teamed by two futa-Skrulls. She was a bit more docile, but she wasn't enjoying this in the least. The skrulls seemed to enjoy shape-shifting their dicks in her mouth and ass during the fucking, making it switch from painful to gross to actually pretty pleasureful. 

Another screen had her being swarmed by small spider-like aliens with massive cocks that coated her in cum and plugged every hole she had. By that point, she was almost broken, as she lazily allowed them to violate and invade her body. As they moved her around and came into her, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, accepting her place one fuck at a time. Considering there were hundreds of those aliens still waiting their turn, it wouldn't be long before she finally snapped from it all. 

And that time was now, as the final screen showed the present situation she was in. She was now inside a large blob-alien, her orifices being filled with slime and her expression utterly vacant. Not a single coherent thought went through her head other than the fulfillment of being bred by so many races. Her hands were the only things outside of the blob, but they were making motions as if they were jerking off two cocks. Her body had grown so dependent on the mixed-cum that she couldn't function without being fucked at least twice a day. Eventually, her belly grew distended when the blob entered her fully, leaving her a moaning convulsing mess on the floor. 

"Isn't she just the best, folks? Don't go away yet, though! Several more of my forces just got us some lovely ladies for Friday night! I think their names were Storm, Kitty, and...well, it does't matter. And as for my loyal guard, Spiral, she'll get her turn soon in having herself a little bit of sushi...or tea? Is she still British? Eh, doesn't matter." Mojo shrugged before giving a thumbs up. "Stay tuned, folks!"

Good Ending: Psylocke's Wish

Mojo clutched his head as his mech was utterly totaled by a few good slashes of a psy-katana. Despite the promise of power and viewership from Lanrete, things had gone wrong so fast and viewership was declining (usually from not wanting to see what the woman would do to him). "Wait! This wasn't in the script! Cut! Cut!" He pleaded as she marched towards him. 

"I'm afraid you're going to be cancelled...and there's no chance of a comeback, you repugnant monstrosity." The mutant prepared to dig her psy-blade into his skull before she saw Lanrete descend down. 

"Does...does this mean I live? I mean, it's a miracle! Give it up for-" Before Mojo could finish, the god-like being slammed him away into a portal. 

"He was certainly a pest." Lanrete huffed before clearing his throat. "Congratulations! You earn a wish from yours truly. What is it that you ask?"

She was a little angry that her kill had been interrupted, but that only gave her an idea. "Ever since my power has increased, my urge to slaughter both the innocent and the guilty has grown. I want that urge subdued to the point where nobody will be afraid of me, yet I want to keep my power. How else am I supposed to defend the world?"

"I see." Lanrete acknowledged. "That's something I can do, but you'll have yourself a new urge. I promise it won't be too bad. Farewell!"

"Wait! What do you-" Before she could get an answer, the whole place went white. 

Less than a week later...

The good news was that Betsy no longer felt that terrible compulsion to kill, making her a much more valued team-player, despite her social skills still needing some work. However, that 'side-effect' Lanrete was talking about was starting to show itself. For she had just woken up...in Emma Frost's bed. "Morning, darling. Did you sleep well?" The nude blonde asked with a smirk. 

"Um...yes." Betsy sighed, also nude and remembering how she and the other mutant had fucked each-other's brains out due to the psychic's new love for sex. "We had quite the wild night, didn't we?"

"Sure did, sugar!" Rogue suddenly appeared from under the covers to agree. 

"What?! But...but..." Betsy didn't remember the southern belle from last night until that moment, when she remembered how she got into the fray. 

"I hope I wasn't too rough." Kitty Pryde also appeared next to Emma, giving the blonde a small kiss on the cheek. 

"Oh, Heavens..." Betsy sighed. "Lanrete, you bugger. What did you do?" While it felt good to be loved, there was such thing as being too loved. She just went back to sleep when Laura and Jubilee walked in, hand-in-hand and ready for some action. 

Chapter 8: Insane Clown-Lover

Harley Quinn

(To unlock, clear Wonder Woman and Raven's Lanrete Campaigns, then face them against each-other in any way)

Franchise: Batman

Voice Actress: Arleen Sorkin

Occupation: Supervillain, but leaning to a wild card now

Alignment: Chaotic Evil, but it's slipping into Chaotic Good

Fighter Type: Speedy Aggressor

Bio: "I'm not so bad! I just have a few...hundred screws loose. Piss me off, though, and I might unscrew a few more!"

Harleen Quinzel's name was rather unfortunate, considering what would become of her life later on. Originally an up-and-coming psychiatrist, she had the misfortune of handling one of Arkham Asylum's most infamous occupant: the Joker. He took advantage of her sympathy and insecurities to wrap her around his little finger before she snapped completely and joined the Clown Prince of Crime in his destructive and chaotic ventures, all the while dressed as Gotham City's newest supervillain to add to the heroic Batman's troubles. She was always eager to please her 'puddin', but he never appreciated one bit of it. Over the years, she's switched on and off from supporting him or just making it on her own. Whether she's actually being heroic or falling back on her girlfriend Poison Ivy (and sometimes her friend-with-benefits Deadshot), she'll always find ways to liven up her otherwise depressing life. 

She's a bit annoyed at being tossed into some random universe, but at least she it means she can indulge in her psychosis of smashing heads and taking names. What she'll wish for is another story...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 4

Abilities/Weapons: Thanks to Poison Ivy, she's very resistant to poison and gas attacks.

\---Baseball Bat: Her main way to bring on even the smallest amount of pain. She uses this in most of her attacks, with her launchers involving home-runs that can bounce enemies against walls and back to the bat for one last time, even. 

\---Hammer: Several of her strong attacks (especially in terms of bouncing enemies) utilizes a huge hammer. 

\---Guns: Move away from your opponent, do a strong attack, and watch the bullets fly for a moment. 

Powers: None.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Hungry Hyenas: Harley's beloved hyenas, Bud and Lou, will rush at the enemy, dealing damage as they trample away.  
\---Level 2-Whack-a-Bitch: Harley slams her hammer so hard that, even if she misses, a massive shockwave stuns all near.   
\---Level 3-Hot Tears of a Clown: Harley utterly loses it and, while laughing sadly, slams her baseball bat against her enemy, engaging in a mad spree where she hits her enemy many times, each time distorting the screen before she snaps back to reality. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Arkham Asylum Mess Hall-You can see several Batman rogues (Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Killer Moth, Condiment Man, and what-have-you) cheer or jeer as you ladies duke it out. However, the second round has them all getting into a brawl with themselves, causing some rubble to fly out and strike any player. The third round has Killer Croc and Bane join the fray, making the battlefield even more perilous. 

Intro: (Her hyenas growl at the enemy, but Harley walks in to pacify them) “Call me Harley! Everybody does.”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “Why do I have to do all the babysittin'?”

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa/Ashi): “Lighten up, will ya'?"

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Sorry, Wonder Bread, but I've got places to be!"

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke/Tracer/Chun-Li): “Don't think I'm just another blonde bimbo you can put behind bars!”

(Vs. Raven): "Guess the Boy Blunder gave up and sent the living Hot Topic for me."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): “So, how's your Mr. J?”

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): “I've always wanted a pony!”

(Vs. Ivy): “You don't hold a candle to the real Ivy!"

Win: (Rests her baseball bat on her shoulders) “Maybe next time, sweetie! NOT!”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “Kids. Gotta love 'em!”

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa/Ashi): "Smile already! You've been draining this place of anything fun since you waltzed in!”

(Vs. Wonder Woman): “Tell Bats I said hello! And that his taste in women sucks as ever!”

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke/Tracer/Chun-Li): "You ain't taking me alive! Bud! Lou! Snack time!"

(Vs. Raven): "You could really use a tan...no, wait. Something about that screams hypocrisy." 

(Vs. Harley): “I've heard of 'playing with myself', but this is ridiculous!”

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): “Let's see...which bit to cook for Bud?”

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): “Gave you something to laugh about there, didn't I?!"

Lose: (Collapses to the ground and pouts) "No fair!”

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her classic Harlequin outfit.   
#2: Her New 52 outfit.   
#3: Suicide Squad Movie Outfit  
#4: DC Bombshells (Unlocked after defeating Blossom, Jenny XJ9, and Morrigan in that order)  
#5: Gods and Monsters Outfit (Unlocked after the Bad Ending)  
#6: Batgirl (Unlocked after the Good Ending. Think a hastily made Batgirl outfit with smiles instead of bat symbols on her.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeZda6DG-y4

\---Titan Joker: Sure, this form wasn't exactly loved in the Arkham video games, but now this maniac's been amplified by not only the Titan formula, but also god-like power. His strength and claws are bad enough, but he has more coordination than last time and he can even blow Joker Gas from his mouth to stun you. His worst abilities includes an array of toy bombs and a crowbar that can summon lightning, as well as bring on the hurt even more. 

Bad Ending: Service with a Smile

"And this is why we can't have nice things!" Joker smashes the baseball bat into splinters before leaning down to the now-nude Harley. "Honestly, my dear. You disappoint me! All I wanted was for us to have a nice lifestyle of crime and punishment, minus that last bit, but no! You have to be so...independent and all that jazz."

"Don't even talk to me..." Harley whimpered, feeling extreme pain from her injuries. Still, her hatred against the Joker was rising once more. After all that she had done for him, he just threw her under the bus for a stupid wish. 

"Stupid wish, hmmm? Tell me. Is becoming a god among gods 'stupid' to you?" That bit surprised Harley considerably. "Oh, yes. I forgot. Let's have a moment of silence for Lanrete after I took his power for myself...and now let's celebrate by just warping reality itself up and down and left and right until there's nothing but chaos all around!" 

"Didn't you-"

"Try that before as Emperor Joker? Pssshh. I was bound by some foolish rules that time. Now, there are no more rules! I call the shots and who better to test these new skills out of than you, you little tramp?" Joker grinned evilly. "Let's get this party started!"

"Puddin', wait!" Harley didn't like where this was going, but it was too late. The whole place went white and the sound of a million universes screaming in absolute agony and panic rang throughout the multiverse. 

A month later...

Joker was too busy watching this reality sink into despair and chaos, while also forcing the heroes of the multiverse (especially Superman and Batman) to endure horrific tortures with no end in sight. All the while, he was laughing all the way to the gates of Hell...which he now owned, coincidentally. As for Harley, he found no use in her. Once, he considered turning her into a constellation like last time. However, he was feeling far less than generous now. He has something far worse in mind. 

Harley was currently being fucked in the ass by a large tree that used to be her girlfriend, Pamela. The aphrodisiac was destroying her mind even further as the gigantic wood tentacle stretched her anus to the limit and beyond. "No....no more...this...this isn't fun...at all...Red...please stop..." She pleaded. 

As if by command, the tree changed to a rabid-looking Batman, who hammered her even harder, if one could believe it. Then, a horny Superman. Then, a strap-on wearing Catwoman. This pattern went on forever and it would continue that way for the coming years. Harley weakly grasped the bars of her cell, failing to endure the absolute abuse her poor ass was receiving. "No more...cocks...no more...more...more...MORE!" As if to find some kind of relief, she started to smile and buck her hips closer to the crotch of her shapeshifting demon. 

Thus, she had become a mindless toy for any of the Joker's magical servants to enjoy themselves with. Once the demon had left, she would instantly accept the cock of another minion. Then another and another until she got herself into a pit full of wood tentacles. Sure, she was miserable and sad inside, but at least...she could feel loved again. All she had to do...was smile. 

Good Ending: Harley's Wish

"This...isn't...FUNNY!" Joker screamed as his body began to crumble into dust slowly. Soon, only his head remained as it looked up at Harley. "Why must you always get in a fuss over just a few fights?! I mean, they call me crazy, but-"

"You shut your mouth already!" Harley yelled. "I've been puttin' up with you for so many years that I lost count. It's payback time, Mr. J! I'm not putting up with your kind of crazy ever again!" She readied herself her meanest swing yet...before she thought of something. "You know, this is the part where that genie or whatever shows up. I've got just the thing to celebrate!"

"Ask and ye shall receive!" Lanrete appeared and flicked Joker's head down, causing it to face-plant. "This fool deserves all that's coming to him. I think he even tried to assassinate me at one point!" 

"You won't have to worry about him, so I want you to hear this loud and clear. Got it?!" Harley was getting more and more eager with every passing moment. 

"And what shall it be?" Lanrete asked. Even the Joker was starting to get worried as an evil grin affixed itself onto Harley's face....

A few days later...

"Hmmm...no...nada...zilch..." Harley, clad in just her pajamas, skimmed through Bad Dragon to find the best strap-ons there were, but nothing seemed to interest her in the slightest. "Yep! I give up!"

"I told you all-natural is the way to go." Poison Ivy, her permanent roommate/lover as of now, leaned over her, her bust creating a sort of 'boob hat' for the former servant of the Joker. "Are we ready? I've been waiting for you to finally let him go."

"Aw, Red. Who needs him when I've we're gonna get married someday? I haven't stolen the ring for it, though, so let's just get this show on the road." Harley got up from her seat to bring in a familiar pale man with green hair, but he was covered in gimp-wear, his mouth gagged and his back lashed. "Mr. J! Wake up! It's time for sexy time!"

"More like...your overdue punishment." Pamela (as we'll call her from now on) unleashed a large cluster of vines to swarm the room and go straight into Joker's ass, causing him to scream/laugh insanely through his muzzle. 

"Save some for me! I wanna make him jealous!" Harley raised her hand. Sure enough, several more vines pulled her closer to Pamela before the two of them kissed. Eventually, Pamela would be fucking Harley senseless with a plant-based strap-on of hers, while the Joker was reduced even further to a mindless fuck-slave. Batman never figured out what happened to his nemesis since. Maybe he died for real or something? Anything was possible at this point. 

As for Harley, she was finally happy. For real, this time. Especially when she tasted the mint-flavored cum of her beloved's pussy. 

Chapter 9: 

Element of Magic

"dusk sparkle"

Anthro-fied for this! Now, she looks like this, but with the outfit shown in the Default Costume section: https://static1.e621.net/data/66/a5/66a5e5ac3ece2c72de9aeb6af6ca72c4.png

Franchise: "my small horsie"-Friendship is Magic

Voice Actress: Tara Strong/Miyuki Sawashiro

Occupation: Ponyville Librarian/Royal

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Strategic Speedster

Bio: "As long as I remember the love of my friends, I'll never surrender!"

The land of Equestria is one of harmony between many a fantastical race. For the most part, though, it's populated by three races of equine-like lifeforms. The Earth Ponies, the Pegasi, and the Unicorns; all under the watchful eye of the royal sisters of Canterlot. There's a lot more to it than that, but, for now, let's focus on a most famous unicorn named Twilight. A prodigy in the field of magic, she was sent by Princess Celestia (the chief ruler of this world) to not only hone her craft, but learn the magic of friendship. This not only did wonders for her social skills (though she was still a nerd at heart), but also helped her against the many threats Equestria would face. Now the leader of the Mane 6 and an alicorn (a unicorn and pegasus combiend) as well, it seems she's well equipped to spread the message of love and tolerance around! But, in the end, she likes to stick her humble roots as a studious everymare. Just more inclined to get out there and help others than before. 

While she's utterly fascinated by the concept of the multiverse, she knows that she doesn't have much time before her path back home is gone. Thankfully, she's not afraid to fight her way back, much as she'd like to avoid pointless conflict. Her skill with magic is about to be put the test...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 5  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 5  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Through the battle, she telekineticly holds up a spellbook that she uses to bludgeon foes. This book effectly counts as every-time she extends her fists. 

\---Flight: Double jumping leads to this ability, yet it doesn't last as long as other fliers. 

Powers: As the Element of Magic, she has a few good spells up her disposal, including levitating her book to hit enemies with it, as discussed earlier.

\---Magic Blasts: At the end of light combos, she'll fire bullets of magic to seal the deal. She can even charge the heavy attack button to unleash a moderately sized beam. 

\---Magic Mine: While crouching, her hand can glow after two seconds, placing a magical mine that explodes once anyone steps on it, leaving the enemy ripe for a combo. 

\---Force Field: Her blocking is stronger that most due to the magic force field she erects. Careful when it breaks, though.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Magic Overflow: Twilight's eyes will go white as her book unleashes a massive beam of magical energy at any direction the book is facing. You can get inventive with this mid-combo.  
\---Level 2-Transformation Takedown: Twilight will fire a magic bolt that transforms the enemy into a flowerpot, which Twilight will kick towards the wall. This can even be down to the Boss as a finisher, in which the enemy STAYS broken.   
\---Level 3-The Power of Friendship: Twilight will access her Rainbow Power form and, with her friends doing the same behind her, a powerful 6-way beam will utterly annihilate the competition. This works wonders against evil fighters. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Golden Oaks Library-Rebuilt after that incident with Tirek, you can all fight to your leisure inside this rather spacious tree. However, as the fight goes into the rounds, the books will suddenly come alive, scaring away Owlicious and even dive-bombing the strongest fighter at times. 

Intro: (Picks up her book) “We're doing this now, I guess.”

(Vs. Asuka/Jenny XJ9/Tracer): “I have to have some of your tech! Just for a little bit.”

(Vs. Erza/Saber): “Too bad Shining Armor can't see this!"

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "You're not the only one fighting for harmony."

(Vs. Raven): “Something about you feels...off."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "Guess I took a wrong turn to Crazytown."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): “Tell me you're not from the past...”

(Vs. Tifa): "Tell me more about the Lifestream after this!"

(Vs. Morrigan): “Tartarus must be getting cramped."

Win: (Starts reading her book again) “I'll be better prepared next time.”

(Vs. Asuka/Jenny XJ9/Tracer): “See, I just wanted one piece of your tech. Not even an important one! This didn't have to go down like this!”

(Vs. Erza/Saber): "I hate to say it, but the Royal Guard has some catching up to do.”

(Vs. Wonder Woman): “An island populated only by females? No wonder you need long lifespans to keep it populated.”

(Vs. Raven): "What do you mean you're a 'fan of my show'?"

(Vs. Harley): "You look like you could use some help. A lot of it, actually." 

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Whatever happened now is Past Twilight's problem."

(Vs. Blossom): “Something tells me we're related in some way, but I don't see it.”

(Vs. Jessica/Morrigan): “For the last time! Stop flirting with me! I like stallions...I think.”

(Vs. Tifa): “It's okay if you don't have that much data. What matters is that you're a good person at heart."

Lose: (Collapses to the ground onto her knees) "I can't just give up...right?”

Costumes: 

#1/Default: A mature schoolgirl outfit.   
#2: Human Twilight (Something like this, but with the same outfit as above: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/11791/429777.jpg )  
#3: Past Twilight outfit  
#4: Masked Matter-Horn (Unlocked after defeating Raven three times in whatever way)  
#5: Sorceress Twilight (Unlocked after the Bad Ending, looks like this: https://static1.e621.net/data/ee/96/ee96377379911082315b758f50e540a9.jpg)  
#6: Equestria Girls (Unlocked after the Good Ending. Can switch hairstyles, even)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-VO5S-J32o

\---Tirek: From his intimidating voice to his bod to his sudden surge of magical energy, this demonic centaur is ready for a rematch! He's really strong and also pretty quick on his hooves, but he can also fire magical blasts from his hands and mouth, as well as use telekinesis if need be. He can also absorb energy from you if you get too close. Finally, he starts unleashing devastating balls of pure magic when near-death.

Bad Ending: The Magic of Belonging

Twilight hit the ground hard, her horn nearly cracked from her defeat at the fists and power of Tirek. Nevertheless, she did everything in her power and will to charge up whatever magic she had left. "A futile effort! Lanrete promised me total control and now, I have achieved not only that, but revenge against my greatest enemy!" Tirek boasted. 

"Even if you defeat me...you'll be met with many others that won't stand for your evil." Twilight muttered. "My friends will-"

"Your friends? You mean those you'll soon fight?" Tirek smirked. "Confused? Then allow me to tell you why you lost just a moment ago." 

"What do you...ugh...my head..." Already, Twilight's vision was starting get rather hazy. Using a little bit of magic, she discovered the source. As the fight had been dragging on, a dark force had been filling the place and Twilight seemed to be the only one breathing it in. "What is this stuff? I've never seen it before and...why am I suddenly-"

"Burning up? This spell works as an aphrodisiac and an efficient way to keep you bound to me. For, you see, I'm feeling rather generous today. Therefore, I choose you to be my consort as we destroy all in our path and conquer everything we see." Tirek explained. "Can you feel it? Your resistance to me fading away and being replaced by want? I'm one of the more worthy mates you'll ever have, after all."

"No! I'm not going to give myself up...like a brood-mare...hungry for..." Her words started to die in her throat as not only the spell affected her, but also the large horse-cock extending from Tirek's loins. His centaur body walked closer to her, pressing her snout with the flat-head of the cock. "So big..."

"Admit it. All Equestrians are lustful creatures. It's' a constant that I never cared for before, but I need a legacy if I'm to rule over all I see. Now..." Be he could think of anything to say, Twilight's tongue had already slowly licked her cockhead. "Perhaps I don't need to say anything more. You know what comes next."

"So tasty and thick..." She breathed before shaking her head a bit. "No...my friends...I need to...they...they'd love...they wouldn't mind if I just had a bit of cock...and Equestrians are pretty good at sex...so...seems logical..." She concluded before attempting to take the whole thing into her mouth, with one of her hands fingering her quivering pussy. The more she allowed herself to sink to such a low, the more she forgot about her troubles and thought of her enemy as more than just an enemy. Just a lover...a God...

"That's a good girl...this was easier than I ever thought it would be." Tirek traced his claws through her hair, earning a happy moan from the librarian as she continued to suck as much of his cock as she could. "It would seem you have experience, but that was the past, possibly with unworthy males." He was half-right, but that was only when either Dash or Rarity wanted to test out a futa-spell on the royal for a quick blow-job or something. Tirek, however, was in a class of his own. Twilight just continued to suck, eager to milk her new master of his delicious cum. 

However, he suddenly pulled out. "But...bu-Oh! OOOOOHHHH! YES!" Twilight cried out in ecstasy and some pain as her pussy was penetrated by the monster dong, crushing her virginity and distending her belly. "Fuck me! Coat my insides with your cum and make my your cum-dump forever!" She babbled as she turned into a limp mess, mentally and physically. 

"If I had known you'd give yourself into me after just a spell..." Tirek grunted as he fucked her pussy raw. "Then I would have won years ago! There is no going back after this!" He buried most of his cock into her, almost hitting her womb in the process. "All the more reason to submit to me!"

"Yeeeeesss!" Twilight cried out between moans. "I submit! I'm your slutty cum-dump! Don't let me go back to regular pony cocks and pussies! I want fat centaur dick! I can't live without it! Fill me with strong foals!" Her fingers pinched her nipples as she allowed herself to say such humiliating words. "Just...cum...IN ME!"

"How brazen...but that's a wish I will most certainly GRANT!" With one final thrust, Tirek unloaded his seed into the alicorn, causing cum to erupt from her very mouth, even! Her belly expanded a bit from the sheer volume of spunk filling her, but she could care less if this was destroying her mind or even a bit of her body. She belonged to him and he would repay her servitude by giving her more cum to savor. Her body arched back as the last bits of cum entered her, her tongue hanging out and her vision fading. "Anything else to say before I begin my conquest?" Tirek smirked. 

"Thank you...Master..." Twilight breathed before everything went dark. She had the possibility of having her master's child to look forward to, as well as have her friends join in on the fun...

Good Ending: Twilight's Wish

Tirek cried out in defeat and disbelief as he was once again an old centaur, powerless to anything but back away from the panting unicorn. "But...but...this power...it should have been enough to defeat you!"

"Power is useless when it's all you have and all you want." Twilight lectured. "Your lack of anything worthy fighting ensured you were going to lose once more. For now, it's time for you to go back to Tartarus. For good, this time." Before she knew it, Tirek was transported back to his cell, with him giving off a defeated sigh. 

Something else also happened, as Lanrete suddenly appeared in front of her. "That was rather intense, but you have succeeded! You may state your wish and enjoy it too!"

"Hmmm..." This was the moment where the alicorn had to think hard. She could have just wished to go home, but what else could this mean for Equestria? Perhaps she could rid it of any more threats? Make teaching friendship far more easier? No. Something else would do that was less risky. "If it's not too much, I may have a few ideas."

"Go ahead and state them. I have centuries and much more to spare." Lanrete said as he prepared whatever this Equestrian had in mind. 

A month later...

A long line had formed outside of the new building that Ponyville housed. It was a massive multiversal rehabilitation center for even the worst of the worst. However, many of them were not here by choice. The most 'irremediable' had been forcibly transferred to this place to be taught how to curb their worst impulses and they hated every moment of it. 

Still, for Twilight, this meant potential for a multiverse that was more or less in perfect harmony. Sure, she would have to figure out the boundary between forcing someone to be good or a process that truly worked. Whatever the case, she would not be alone, as several other heroes had joined her in this task. Together, they would make something that could change the very multiverse itself. Twilight didn't want too much of the credit, but she made the wish to make the materials and portals possible, so there's that.

And after every long day, Twilight would enjoy quality time with her group of friends and other loved ones. Because friendship truly is magic, even if it involves the combining of many different universes. That sounded silly, but let's just move on, shall we?

Chapter 10: Powerful Powerpuff

Blossom

Aged-up for this! Now, she looks like this, but with her original costume: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/13761/454773.jpg

Franchise: The Powerpuff Girls

Voice Actress: Catherine Cavadini

Occupation: Townsville Superheroine

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Speedy aggressor

Bio: "Even for me, this is getting out of hand, but don't think that means I'll hold back!"

The City of Townsville...yeah, we think that name was slapdash too, but, whatever the case, it was soon to be in desperate need to saving from the many MANY villains that would crop up, including a megalomaniac ape and a rather suggestive demon. So, when Professor Utonium accidentally mixed sugar, spice, and everything nice with the liquid known as Chemical X, three five-year old girls formed. Turns out, they had many powers that made them total powerhouses, but destructive and unprepared for the world in the end. However, after a few incidents, the town accepted them as heroes and they went under the name of the Powerpuff Girls since. Blossom, the eldest and most mature, deemed herself leader and she's been keeping a relatively clear head as their superhero careers continued, though she herself was not above getting a bit stingy and selfish. 

As of now, she's hit 18 and she's still a well-respected hero, despite the destruction she and her teammates cause sometimes. Being trapped in a new universe far away from her friends, however, is still a let-down that she'll be quick to rectify soon. The promise of a wish also seems rather suspicious, so she's not throwing caution into the wind anytime soon. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 2  
\---Energy Projection: 4  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: She's rather strong, despite her physique, so speeding up to enemies and laying down the smackdown (especially with strong attacks) is recommended. 

\---Flight: She's usually floating in the air and, when dashing, speed towards her destination in a flash of red light. 

Powers: Her main power is her Ice Breath, which she can use at the end of her strong combos. These slow down the enemy and the slowness can be increased with how many times she uses this on said enemy. 

\---Laser Eyes: Another ability of hers, usually in cancelling enemy attacks, are her laser eyes, which yield impressive damage.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Powerpuff Pounding: Blossom will charge at the enemy, grab her, and punch her up into the sky before the enemy falls down to Earth.  
\---Level 2-Ice to Beat You: She'll blow a heavy stream of Ice Breath at her foe, causing instant freezing. For 4 seconds, Blossom is free to beat on the enemy in any way she sees fit.   
\---Level 3-Power of the Powerpuff: Blossom will fire her lasers at her enemy, causing her to fly off into the distance. Blossom will follow and begin unleashing a flurry of blows before punching the enemy back to the stage. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Professor Utonium's House-Duke it out in the backyard of Townsville's most renowned doctor! However, be warned. Mojo Jojo's mech will suddenly appear in the second round to menace the neighborhood and he'll even start firing missiles at random during the third. 

Intro: (Zooms in from above) “Sorry I'm late, but you asked for it.”

(Vs. Asuka): “Do you really have to be that big of a jerk?”

(Vs. Nami/Harley Quinn/Ivy): “Just give up your life of crime already!"

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Hey, you're actually kind of cool."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "A...a pony? A unicorn, to boot?!"

(Vs. Blossom): “But me and the girls defeated Dick!”

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): “Quit trying to analyze me! Let me show you what I'm really capable of!”

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Morrigan): "You remind me of too many woman wannabes."

(Vs. Chun-Li/Tracer): “Officer, it's not what it looks like!"

Win: (Ties her bow a bit tighter) “Kinda wish you did better than that.”

(Vs. Asuka): “You're not a bad person. Your attitude is the problem, though!”

(Vs. Nami/Harley Quinn/Ivy): "I warned you what would happen if you were to mess with me.”

(Vs. Wonder Woman): “So, uh, can you teach me a few things?”

(Vs. Raven/Morrigan): "You're kind of scary, but I know you don't mean it."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "For such a pretty pony, you pack quite a punch. I like it! Kinda." 

(Vs. Blossom): "No more clones! That last time was creepy enough as it was!"

(Vs. Ashi): “No, the professor isn't this Jack guy you keep mentioning. Stop asking.”

(Vs. Chun-Li/Tracer): “No hard feelings, officer? Please?”

Lose: (Collapses to the ground while her bow deflates) "This is so unfair...”

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual one, retrofitted to accommodate her new appearance.   
#2: Schoolgirl Outfit  
#3: Liberty Belle Outfit  
#4: Chinese Kimono (Unlocked after defeating Mikasa and Psylocke in a row)  
#5: Bleedman Look (Unlocked after the Bad Ending, you monster)  
#6: Her Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z! appearance (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lU6PXdi6i-Q

\---HIM: Don't let his flamboyant appearance fool you. This crab-clawed androgynous creature is a total demon and he's been looking forward to finally winning against at least one of the Powerpuff Girls. He's not only going to use his claws (which can also function as rockets), but also use various beam attacks and even grow giant to snip and blast away at you. All the while, he's laughing like a loon and taunting you in wherever it hurts psychologically. The background is also a sore sight, as everything's distorting into freakish images.

Bad Ending: H for Horror, I for Isolation, M for Madness

"Ooooh! What a shame. That was easier than I thought! Maybe I cheated somewhere along the line. Oh, well!" HIM shrugged as Blossom tried to stay awake after such a defeat. "Now, then...what am I going to do to YOU?!" His voice shifted to a much more threatening one for a bit, but that was par for the course. 

"I...I have to get out of here!" Blossom tried to fly off the ground, but she found herself drained once more, especially when HIM morphed into a gigantic multi-armed snake-monster that grabbed her ankle. "What-"

"Am I going to do? Nothing much! Just keeping you inside me FOREVER!" Him roared before opening his mouth and dropping the super-heroine into it. She screamed as she fell down what felt like a never-ending chasm. The light above her was fading and darkness was taking over. And yet, she was still falling. There was nothing moist or anything stomach-like. It was just a continuous free-fall. It came to an end when she landed on a hellish looking rock. 

"Where am I? Show yourself!" Blossom demanded out of HIM, perhaps thinking there was still a way out of this predicament. She didn't notice a small box drop in behind her. 

"My dear Blossom, you're stuck inside me for aaaaaall eternity! Isn't it fun? To know that I'll always be with you? To know that you'll never see your friends and family again? To know that I'm going to be busy BURNING YOUR TOWN TO THE CORE OF THIS WORLD?! And after that, maybe I'll upgrade that Flapjack House I own!" HIM's voice echoed.

"Just you wait...I'll rest for a bit and the escape to get the other girls. We'll stop your evil plan no matter what!" Blossom yelled. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Mind if you check out the gift I left behind?" HIM asked before a large crab claw pointed to the box. Blossom turned around...and out from it sproinged a large Jack-in-the-Box in HIM's likeness, just with exaggerated eyes and tentacles erupting from the many arms. It just kept giving off a hideous laugh while staring down Blossom. 

"This isn't the first time you've tried and failed to scare me!" Blossom put on her best brave face before several of the tentacles suddenly extended and wrapped around her legs. "What?!"

"Why, the objective isn't to scare you...it's just to BREAK YOU! I have to be going now. My program's on! See you when I conquer Townsville at last! Ta-ta!" HIM's voice vanished as Blossom was lifting by even more tentacles to be met face-to-face with the monstrous toy. 

"Let me go, you-UMPH!" She was interrupted when a tentacle buried itself into her mouth. As this was happening, her skin was shot at with crimson jizz by the other tentacles. She was struggling even harder now, as the cum started to stimulate her sensitive skin. This especially bad around her crotch and sizable breasts. Eventually, she was dripping with the stuff, bucking her body back and forth as she tried to endure the torment of being tickled by this vile substance. 

The worst was yet to come, as she looked with fearful eyes as two bigger tentacles that slithered around her thighs and aimed themselves at her pussy and ass. Sure enough, they plunged in, causing her even more pain. She wanted to scream as loud as she could, but the crimson jizz was now invading her throat thanks to the tentacle plunging into her mouth. The tentacles began thrusting in back and forth, filling her with the magical cum, but never distending her belly, for her body was busy absorbing it all. 

Hot tears ran down Blossom's face as her mind was assaulted by horrific images and the thought of never seeing her friends and family again. She had failed them all and, worse yet, she didn't know how much longer she could hold out with this horrible contraption abusing her body like this. Eventually, her skin was now redder than before due to the cum and her eyes were slowly starting to glow red. She never accepted this at any point, but, subconsciously, she was accepting the changes with open arms. 

Eventually, the tentacles finished their squalid loads and exited her, leaving her to drop onto the ground. The Jack-in-the-Box let out several more laughs as the tentacles cleaned themselves by sticking their bodies into random pools of water. Blossom, however, was still enduring the tickling effects of the cum and she had been fucked senseless already, making moving or even forming a single word very hard to do. "N...nah...nah more...naaaaoooo..." She babbled as she grasped her head in arousal and agony. 

The cycle of her getting fucked, getting covered/filled with the cum, and the general degradation of her mind would continue until the end of time. Or, at least, when HIM decreed it. Not even death would make him let go of his terrible grudge. 

Good Ending: Blossom's Wish

HIM felt his entire plan fall apart, as well as his whole set of teeth when Blossom slugged him with a mean arm. "Augh! That wasn't...very nice..." He slammed against the ground, dazed, bloodied, and beaten. 

"You never learn, do you?" Blossom smirked before kicking him off the platform. He screamed in rage and pain as he fell to his doom, never to be seen again by any living soul, as he had fallen into a singularity down below. "That was more intense than I thought. Hopefully, this means I win for good."

"And you're right!" She was a bit surprised to see Lanrete appear so soon, but at least he seemed friendly. "What is it that you ask for? Aside from going home, that is?"

If she could both go home AND get herself a wish, that would be pretty sweet. Blossom may have been acting a bit impulsive, but she still thought carefully about her wish. Any wrong word could screw everything up, so this wish had to be perfect to her. At last, she came to a conclusion. "What's the real secret behind Chemical X?" 

"You want to replicate that formula? Won't it cause more problems than good?" Lanrete asked. 

"Well...I've got something in mind." She confessed. 

A month later...

Professor Utonium never expected this much cash when Blossom began her little project. By mixing a few things involving the creation of Chemical X, she had developed a formula that allowed children to recover from even the worst injuries fast. Blossom may have not been a doctor, but Lanrete could do what was needed, so she had no fear when she made her request. Nothing bad had happened so far, after all. 

As for Blossom, she just spent the day with her sisters to beat up crime and just hang around to talk about how the Rowdyruff Boys wouldn't stop ogling them nowadays. Yet, the fact still remains! Once again, the day is saved...thanks to one of the Powerpuff Girls!

Chapter 11: Sultry Toon

Jessica Rabbit

(To Unlock, clear Morrigan's Lanrete campaign)

Franchise: Who Framed Rodger Rabbit?

Voice Actress: Kathleen Turner/Miyuki Ichijo

Occupation: Toon

Alignment: Neutral Good with some Lawful Good in there

Fighter Type: Power aggressor

Bio: "A woman shouldn't have to put up with this...then again, I've been through worse."

There exists a nexus in which many characters from different universes converge to just hang out or make some extra bucks by recreating their lives with humans. It is a dimension known as Toontown and usually toons from the Golden Age of animation hang about, despite being kinda-sorta treated like second-class citizens by the human world their dimensions sits next to (somewhere in Los Angeles, to be exact). However, a few original toons native to this world stand out. One of them is Roger Rabbit, a timid but well-meaning soul who's in a relationship with local lounge singer/actress Jessica Krupnik (now Jessica Rabbit). She may seem like your average seductress, but she loves her husband just the same, even if her methods do fall under the raunchy side of things. Recently, she got involved in a murder case in which a psychotic toon tried to frame her husband for murder and even almost committed toon genocide with the substance known as Dip. Still, at least that sorted itself out. 

Now, she finds herself at the mercy of this universe, but, despite looking like she's got nothing in terms of combat, she's bringing toon physics and a few other surprises with her to get out of this situation. That wish she was promised is also looking interesting...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 2  
\---Stamina: 5  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Her toon physiques make her more durable than she appears. 

\---Hyperspace Cleavage: She can pick out a number of things from under her dress (especially from around the chest). From pea-shooters that last for two shots to bricks to frying pans to (and most powerfully) bear traps. These weapons usually don't last long, so make every hit with them count! 

\---Dope Slap: Charge up her strong attack and she'll unleash on of these. The lower the arousal of an opponent, the worse it'll hurt. 

Powers: None.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Enjoy the Show: Jessica will sing a few notes with a microphone, putting the enemy to sleep and open for any attack of her choosing.  
\---Level 2-I Hope You're Proud of Yourself!: With a mighty swing of her hand, she'll slap her enemy so hard that it takes a chunk of health out.   
\---Level 3-The Ultimate Booby Trap: With some effort, Jessica will get out a huge laser-cannon from her cleavage and open fire. Even she seems surprised that she managed to get one of those. Welcome to the 21st century, indeed.

Other Stuff:

Stage: Toontown-Welcome to the madcap dimension that toons more or less call home. This takes place on an intersection where the trees encourage you to smile and several all-stars (like Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Tweety, ect) can be seen. However, things get crazy during the second round, as random taxis will come (with a little warning) to run any fighter over. The third round takes it up a notch with tires falling from the sky. 

Intro: (Walks towards the enemy while swaying her hips) “Let's settle this the old fashioned way.”

(Vs. Erza): “Where does a girl like you keep pulling things out of?”

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa/Raven): “Oh, lighten up, darling."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Guess you don't like being reminded of the Golden age."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "Wait. Marvel's making good cartoons now?"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): “Never thought I'd see the day you were taken seriously.”

(Vs. Blossom/Jenny XJ9/Ashi): “Times have changed, I guess.”

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "Talk about being 'beside myself'."

(Vs. Tifa/Chun-Li): "You work out?"

(Vs. Morrigan/Ivy): “I dunno, but I've got a problem with you, babe."

Win: (Turns to the side) “I'm a lover. Not a fighter.”

(Vs. Asuka/Erza/Nami): “Toons: 1. Whatever that other stuff from your country is...well, I'd say 0, but I'm in a good mood today.”

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa/Raven): "Smile once in a while. Believe me, it'll do wonders."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Those were the days. You getting tied up every time I so much as blinked.”

(Vs. Harley Quinn): “Girl, you've got man problems like no other.”

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"/Blossom/Jenny XJ9/Ashi): "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

(Vs. Morrigan/Ivy): "You know what? Us ladies have to stick together. No hard feelings." 

Lose: "I think I'm going to faint...” (Promptly faints)

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual red dress.  
#2: Her nurse outfit.  
#3: Her ranger outfit.  
#4: Retro Black and White (Unlocked after defeating Twilight, Blossom, and Jenny XJ9 in a row)  
#5: Jailbird Jessica (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Basically, her in a black/white striped prison outfit)  
#6: Playboy Outfit (Unlocked after the Good Ending)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4gCWxnEUBA

\---Dip Doom: In a stage that looks like a hybrid of retro cartoons and retro video games, a monstrous creature with red eyes will suddenly take form. It's not just the dreaded toon-killing substance known as Dip...it's Judge Doom, now fully merged with the stuff! With a maniacal laugh, he'll not only slide around the stage to coat you in his essence (that came out wrong), but he can also materialize his limbs into buzz-saws, rockets, and hammers. Aim for the eyes, which frequently bug out in his insanity! Beware, though, when he becomes a cloud that rains the stuff in torrents!

Bad Ending: A Most Child Unfriendly Cartoon

Jessica actually felt lucky that she wasn't melting away like most toons did after being exposed to such a vile substance. Still, being naked at and this thing's mercy wasn't fun at all. "Alright, buster...what now?!" She hissed. The Dip creature just gurgled a high pitched laugh before he combined his hands into a large pencil. It didn't look like an ordinary one, as it was not only huge, but it was jet-black obsidian with obvious cracks in it. 

"You ruined me...so now...I'll ruin you!" Doom yelled as he began drawing a bunch of faceless men with huge physiques and enormous cocks. Despite their lack of facial expressions, they looked pretty hungry as they edged closer to the captive toon. She tried to scram, but her arms were gripped by a faceless one behind her. Doom just slithered away, plotting his next move. 

"You bastards...let me go..." Jessica gave her best angry face before she felt one of the cocks slap her cheek, leaving sticky purple cum on it. To her surprise, the feeling of the cum against her skin felt...nice...and sort of addictive. Still, she kept her lips shut in protest when that cock rubbed against them. Still, that didn't stop one of the cocks from penetrating her ass, slamming it through up the hilt. Her eyes widened, yet she kept her mouth shut still. However, one of the faceless ones had a plan.

Positioning his cock next to her ear, he faced little resistance as toon physics allowed her to slam his meat inside her skull, literally brain-fucking her. It was like a jolt of electricity had gone through her head, causing her to let out a gasp that allowed the cock in front of her to slam into her throat, her lips coating the meat with red lip-gloss. Her makeup ran down her face as tears formed in her eyes from the gag reflex in effect. Another cock going into her other ear, though, caused her to go limp in their arms. 

The cycle had officially begun. The men just kept fucking whatever holes she had that were available, even if it bordered on absurd. Two cocks in her pussy, three in her ass, at least four in her mouth, and five in each ear going into her head. 'Nuuuuuuooooh....stooop...no more...cocks...cockscockscooooocks....' The cum was starting to affect how she was drawn, as it grew more and more accustomed to being used like a sex toy for these men to have their way with. Every single one of her thoughts were being effectively destroyed and replaced by the need to find more suitable cocks. 

As it to answer her maddened prayers, several more faceless men had begun to form and they had even bigger cocks. They merged with her current fuckers and that only made the cocks even thicker. It also meant it was time for them to nut. Sure enough, they did, flooding her entire body with the substance so much that you could mistake her every body fluid for purple. Their cocks stayed inside her, even after their dicks went flaccid. Jessica's eyes had gone blank, but she was still breathing. 

One of the cocks left her mouth, causing purple cum to drool out of her. "Cuuuuuuuum....cuuuuuum...." She drawled as the next fuck session began. 

Good Ending: Jessica's Wish

Screeching to the heavens, Doom felt himself evaporate from all the stress. It was inevitable that he would die from so much Dip exposure, but now, he was suffering it in full. His eyes melted away while the Dip was reduced to nothing. "It's not nice to mess with a lady." Jessica said spitefully as she crushed some of the ash beneath her heel. "That felt way better than I thought it would." 

"I'm sure it did." Lanrete suddenly appeared, though Jessica's expression didn't change. She still looked rather peeved. "You have earned your worth by defeating this psychopath! You may state your wish!"

"How about bringing me back home? I could use a nap after this whole mess." She said, a bit impatient.

"So...no desires? Wishes? Dreams?" Lanrete asked.

"What do you want? A Christmas list? I'm happy where I am now. Or where I was before you threw me here. I don't mind a little bit of crazy, but even I have my limits." Jessica stated.

"I...see...keep in mind. Your town is about to get so much bigger." Lanrete advised. 

"You think I don't know that? Change is coming and I think me and my hubby are equipped for it." She replied. 

"I hope so. Because your beloved husband is handling a few problems of his own." Lanrete created a small portal that showed the otherwise benign rabbit toon having to fight his way through a few less-than-savory characters, like Fanboy, Chum-Chum, the Breadwinners, and so on. 

"...Actually, there might be something I want to take along the way." Jessica's hand clenched upon seeing her lover get abused like this. "The giant laser cannon. I can keep it, right?"

"Very well. And good luck." Lanrete bowed a tentacle as she prepared to lay a can of whoop-ass on Toontown's newest visitors...

Chapter 12: Former Daughter of Aku

Ashi

(To Unlock, clear "dusk sparkle"'s Lanrete campaign)

Franchise: Samurai Jack

Voice Actress: Tara Strong

Occupation: Vagabond

Alignment: Lawful Good (used to be Neutral Evil)

Fighter Type: Speedy aggressor

Bio: "Not even destiny or this very universe will keep me away from what I seek."

Long ago in a distant land, Aku, the shape-shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. But then, a foolish samurai wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose him. Before the final blow was struck, the demon tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where his evil was law. Now, the samurai seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku...and somewhere along the line, that demon found an all-female cult devoted all to him. He decided to give them a piece of his essence, but he never expected the leader to drink it and give birth to eight daughters that she cruelly trained to become assassins set to kill the samurai known as Jack. When they set out to do that at adulthood, they were all picked off by him, but Ashi remained and Jack took pity on the obviously misguided one. Eventually, Ashi saw her life for what is was...a lie that could be so much better. So, she defected to Jack's side, killed her villainous mother, and even began a relationship with him. It all ended with Jack and her returning to the past, defeating Aku, and getting married, but, due to future Aku being taken out, she tragically ceased to exist...

...until Lanrete stepped in and transported her essence to this very universe. Now, she seeks to get the wish from Lanrete and, this time, she and Jack will be with each-other for good. Whether she thinks she should be grateful for the god's interference or not is up for debate, all things considered.

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 2  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Due to her years of training, she's quick on her feet and dodging, mostly, is second-nature to her. 

\---Kusarigama: Her default weapon, which is basically a blade on a chain. Great for long range and grab attacks! 

Powers: She IS still a Daughter of Aku, but she can control her powers far better than her original sisters. Occasionally, during strong attacks, her arms will morph into blades and projectile spikes. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Chain Pain: Ashi will wrap her chain around the enemy and slam her to the ground multiple times before throwing the foe away.  
\---Level 2-Determined Berserker: Ditching her weapon, she'll attempt to slug her enemy. If the hit connects, she'll begin to pound mercilessly upon the opponent.   
\---Level 3-Shapeshifting Master of Asskicking: Transforming her limbs into sickles, she'll slash away at the enemy before summoning a portal that drops a rampaging T.Rex. Said dinosaur rampages across the screen for a few moments. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Aku's Lair-Taking place inside a grim-looking mountain, Aku himself watches as the fighters duke it out, but during the next few rounds, he'll get closer and fire eye lasers and use his limbs to shape-shift into arrows or flamethrowers. 

Intro: (Lands onto the ground from the 'ceiling') “Stand down, please!”

(Vs. Asuka): “You're not the only one with mother issues.”

(Vs. Mikasa): “And I thought my world needed improvement."

(Vs. Raven): "I don't suppose we can't talk over some tea."

(Vs. Psylocke): "Such a strong urge to kill...I felt that once."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): “The more I look around, the more bizarre and wonderful it gets.”

(Vs. Blossom): “Why do I keep hearing that Aku knows you?”

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "Toons? Gags? What are you going on about?"

(Vs. Ashi): "Sister? Is that you?"

(Vs. Tifa): "This Lifestream...where can I find it?"

(Vs. Morrigan): “A demon! But Aku was destroyed..."

Win: (Puts away her weapon) “Don't stand in my way again.”

(Vs. Asuka): “Mothers are supposed to love their children...why does this keep happening?”

(Vs. Mikasa): "You're not a slave! Break free from whatever's holding you back!"

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "I feel like...like I passed a great test.”

(Vs. Raven): “At least your mother was supportive...when she was around. I'm sorry if I dug up any wounds.”

(Vs. Blossom): "You don't know about Aku? Probably a good thing. You wouldn't like him."

(Vs. Ashi): "Just another phantom from my past."

(Vs. Morrigan): "I just realized the hypocrisy of taking you on without warning. My bad." 

Lose: (Collapses to the floor) "You...will pay..."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her Daughter of Aku suit.  
#2: Her leaf outfit.  
#3: Her spaceship outfit.  
#4: Wedding Kimono (Unlocked after defeating Erza and Jessica with only Aku powers)  
#5: True Daughter of Aku (Unlocked after the Bad Ending)  
#6: Samurai Jack Outfit (Unlocked after the Good Ending)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgzMQpdu25w

\---Black Mass: Because Aku was destroyed, the Black Mass that created him still lives due to a piece that Lanrete recovered. Though formless, it still shares many of the traits its dreadful child had. Able to drain health with just a hit, it can fire waves of laser beams around the place and shape-shift into weird-looking weapons to finish the job. Beware of its tentacle spin, where it spins around and brings devastation wherever it slices through.

Bad Ending: Once a Daughter of Aku, Always One

Ashi rubbed her head as she woke up from a nasty blow that the interstellar entity gave her. She knew she was unprepared for such a momentous challenge, so she decided to run away and think of a new plan. Maybe make peace with the other fighters here. They seemed more interested in getting home than any wish. However, when she prepared to dart for it, she found she couldn't move. She looked down and her eyes widened in horror. 

The Black Mass was moving on to parts unknown, but her foot was being dragged with it. To make matters worse, the mass was starting to spread up her leg. "N-nnn-NO!" She struggled hard, but no amount of strength could rid her of her incoming fate. She reached for something, anything, to grab a hold of, but there wasn't even a rock for miles. Her other leg was grasped by the vile being and her exposed pussy was the next destination as they wrapped around her thighs. 

She jolted upwards at the warm sensation wrapping over her generous rear and quivering pussy. For once, the feeling of Aku's essence felt...good? But not in the way she wanted it. She felt like her will and inhibitions were being drained and chipped away. Not wanting her sense of self to fade, she clawed at the substance, but that only caused it to spread across her hands and arms. "Make it stop...please...I don't want to...NOOOO!!!" She screamed again, but it was useless at this point. Nobody was going to come for her. 

Now, it was spreading across her small chest, stimulating her nipples and making her breathing even hotter and harder. At last, it had reached her tear-soaked face. "Jack...help me..." She whispered before she was fully overtaken and then allowed to detach from the floating mass. Her body contorted a bit before standing up as a stick-figure like being with flaming blank red eyes. She had wicked antlers and sharp claws, as well as an intense evil aura around her. 

This new Aku's first instinct was to find a suitable planet to grow and let the evil flowing through her manifest until she could master the ability of true terror and tyranny, as well as other vices. Gone was the good girl that had been swayed by a random foolish samurai. Now, she had a true destiny and nothing and nobody would stop her. She supposed the planet belonging to the one known as Asuka would be a good place to start. 

Deep within her body, though, Ashi remained silent, but not by choice. This mass had a few different ideas on how to keep her in line, so she was essentially cocooned inside the new demon, with the substance thrusting into her mouth, pussy, and ass. She wanted to think about Jack and how he would eventually come and save her, but she knew it was for naught. He was never coming because he thought she was dead and the pleasure of giving herself in to this corruption was almost too much. 

As soon as her body got into the core of this new world, Ashi felt herself slip away. Her whole body this time was being covered in the evil gunk. 'Jack...I'm sorry...but...I wasn't strong enough...' She despaired for the final time before oblivion took her mind and she submitted to the pleasure...

Good Ending: Ashi's Wish

The hideous Black Mass began to crumble into ashes, letting out an unholy scream that sounded way too familiar. Ashi, for her part, felt proud of herself. Sure, she was happy to let Jack finish off Aku, but, by defeating the embodiment of such a being, she felt like she just earned herself the greatest win. "At last...it's over..."

"It sure is." Lanrete appeared out of nowhere, dusting off what little remained of the vile entity. "Now that he's gone, state your wish and...well, I don't mind breaking the rules of time and space to give you what you want."

"Do you mean that? Then...reunite me with the one known as Samurai Jack. If Aku lives because of it, though, then I take it back." Ashi stated, her heart filling with hope, but also cautious optimism. 

"Have no fear. Aku will never rise again. I'll make sure of it." Lanrete assured as the whole place began to glow hot-white. 

"If what you're saying is true...then you have my greatest thanks." Ashi smiled before the light got brighter...

At Jack's house...

Another day, another village saved from some scoundrels. Life had been good to Jack ever since he defeated Aku, but the pain of his empty house was still there. There were some days where he couldn't help but think of what life could have been if Ashi was still here. Then, he would remember that she would never want him to wallow in sorrow and self-pity. He would press on and look to the future! He would endure! He would-

A bright flash of white light interrupted his thoughts and, before he knew it, Ashi was standing right in front of him, dazed, but alive. He rubbed his eyes and slapped himself a bit, wondering if this was all a dream. "Ashi...is that you?" He asked, still not believing what he was seeing.

"It's a long story, but...yes. I'm here at last." Ashi replied before she was promptly hugged tightly by her lover, whom was overcome with relief and tears of joy. 

"It...it must have been fate that brought us back together again...but whatever it truly was...I...I shall never lose you again." Jack sincerely said as she hugged him back. 

"I promise you. Not even time itself was able to keep us apart. That, and a giant golden tentacle god helped." She quickly said. 

"Wait, what?" 

"Like I said. Long story. Let's just enjoy the moment for a while longer and I'll tell you what happened."

Chapter 13: Avalanche's Strongest

Tifa Lockhart

Franchise: Final Fantasy VII

Voice Actress: Rachael Leigh Cook/Ayumi Ito

Occupation: Avalanche Fighter/7th Heaven Bartender and Bouncer

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power aggressor

Bio: "Do you know the way back home? I've got a lot of things I need to take care of before I get tangled in this mess."

Born in the quaint town of Nibelheim, life seemed pretty good for the good-hearted and rather strong woman named Tifa Lockhart. That is...until a random asshat with an unhealthy fixation on his biological alien mother (it's a LOOOOONG story) burned her town to the ground, killing her parents along the way. After honing her fighting skills some more, she became one with the organisation known as Avalanche, which was dedicated to stopping environmental threats and, soon enough, world-ending calamities. In her downtime, she served as a bartender and bouncer at the 7th Heaven Bar, but once the forces of greed and devastation threatened all she held dear, she wasted no time in helping turn the tide. There were many trials and tribulations, but peace seemed to be the conclusion of a long and perilous adventure. 

Sure enough, Lanrete transported her into his universe, leaving her with barely any Materia, but still with many abilities and powers that might just yet allow her to endure the obstacles that lie before her if she ever wants to go home.

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 5  
\---Speed: 2  
\---Stamina: 2  
\---Energy Projection: 2  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Her main fighting style is being a Feint Brawler, in which she strikes quick blows to finish the fight quickly. Her combos don't last long, but they leave quite the impression. 

\---Premium Heart: Her default weapons, which are basically fancy-looking fisticuffs. However, they also build up energy for her Supers. If she uses a particularly powerful Super, they won't gather as much energy as last time until after a few moments of charging up. 

\---Arm Ribbon: In honor of a particular fallen comrade, she wears this ribbon not only as tribute, but also to protect her from status ailments. 

\---Minerva Band: She wears this to protect her from most fire and ice attacks, rendering those types little trouble for her.

Powers: While most of her Limit Breaks are in her Supers, she still has access to a few if you get the right combo right. 

\---Beat Rush: A powered uppercut that launches the enemy significantly. 

\---Somersault: Exactly what you think it is. Achieved by combining light attacks with heavies. 

\---Waterkick: Her heavy kick is basically this over and over again. 

\---Meteodrive: Use several heavy attacks and then a throw attack to unleash this powerful move. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Dolphin Blow: Okay, STOP LAUGHING. She'll unleash a powerful uppercut that causes a dolphin to rise up as well. We don't get it either.  
\---Level 2-Meteor Strike: The enemy must be in grabbing range for her to do a throw attack that has her leap into the air and throw her foe down with enough force to start earthquakes.   
\---Level 3-Final Heaven: With the power of one punch, Tifa utterly destroys the enemy's health, though there's not much range to this punch. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Burning Nibelheim-It's a bit morbid, but the burning town is a great place for fighters to duke it out. Nothing like a tussle surrounded by flames! However, the second round has Sephiroth become a sudden spectator and the third one has him taking a few slashes at anybody that accidentally runs into him. 

Intro: (Pulls her gloves even tighter) “I'm not holding anything back!”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “Come on. Focus!”

(Vs. Erza): “That's some magic you have there."

(Vs. Mikasa): "War...I hate it too."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "You seem awfully strong for all that armor."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "Careful. I might shatter that hammer with one punch."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "You want to know more about my world? Be my guest."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Morrigan/Ivy): "Why are you looking at my chest like that?"

(Vs. Tifa): "What's the word for this? Mannequin?"

(Vs. Chun-Li): "I can't wait to see what you've got!"

Win: (Stretches a bit) “That was one heck of a workout.”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “Good thing I have experience with kids.”

(Vs. Erza): "Compared to you, Materia's cheap."

(Vs. Mikasa): "One day, the world will be at peace. Even yours!

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "You outta introduce me to these Amazons.”

(Vs. Harley Quinn): “You're...not well. At all.”

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Hope you got the data you needed."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Morrigan/Ivy): "Can we PLEASE stop talking about bust sizes?"

(Vs. Tifa): "That was...something." 

(Vs. Chun-Li): "You know, we should do this again sometime."

Lose: (Collapses to the floor) "No..."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her default outfit.  
#2: Her Advent Children outfit.  
#3: Her Cowgirl outfit.  
#4: Moogle Cosplay (Unlocked after defeating Blossom and ending each match with a Limit Break)  
#5: Alien Hybrid (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Resembles Jenova's good-looking form mixed with Tifa's.)  
#6: Bahamut Skin (Unlocked after the Good Ending, resembles a dragon in her likeness)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHzEaKFqboI

\---Sephiroth: The One-Winged Angel has returned to bring devastation upon his world, but first, he wants to deal with his old enemy personally. He's brought his Masamune sword and a single angel wing to assist him in bringing you down, as well as his incredible speed and precision. Beware of his most powerful attack as well...the Supernova. Seriously. This thing is nigh-unavoidable, so defeat him as fast as you can! Or, at least, hit him with a Limit Break to interrupt him. 

Bad Ending: A Beastly Betrayal

She couldn't get one single meaningful hit on the flying swordsman. Tifa couldn't believe her luck, but she knew facing him was going to be a huge risk. She just never expected it to go this badly. "A pity. You were actually pretty close to taking my head off." Sephiroth chuckled as he pointed his blade at her throat. 

"I don't know how you're still alive...but my friends will-"

"Inevitably fail." He finished for her. "They'll try valiantly, but fail all the same. One of your own already has." 

"What are you talking about?" She asked before hearing some growling noises behind her. "Wait...that's..it can't be..."

"Shocking, isn't it?" He lowered his blade. "It was my wish to have your group of friends be broken apart in some form or another. Right now, I'm liking where this is going. Because it ensures you'll never interfere in my destiny again." He took off into the air. "I have business to handle. Have fun being reacquainted with your pet." Soon enough, he was gone. 

Tifa flipped onto her back, despite the pain she was feeling from that battle, and...well, her first instinct was to try and imagine that this wasn't happening. In front of her was Red XIII, but his one working eyes was pure pink and his body trembled with magical energy. His mind had been broken down to that of a mindless beast, but he didn't want to kill. He wanted to do the other thing that came naturally to wild animals. "R-Red...listen to me..." She pleaded before feeling something rough and hot against her exposed pussy. 

Indeed, the dog-like tongue of her friend roughly slid across her folds. She let out a shameful moan at the pleasure she felt from that, for it may have not been natural at all to allow this, but her mind was slowly telling her that this was okay. More than okay, even. This was the natural order of things. Even better, she was bucking her hips at times just to see what would happen. 'He...he wants me for my body now...I have...an idea...' She thought in her haze. 

Suddenly getting onto all fours, she presented her asshole and spread out her cheeks. "Satisfy me here...you know you want it." She gave her best sultry voice, knowing she was safe from true corruption this way before she could devise a plan to set things right. Red placed his claws on said cheeks, his large knotted penis hovering over the holes. However, she was losing hope as he hovered above her pussy instead. "Please don't...Red...stop!" He just drooled over her bare backside as he started to enter her. 

Without warning, he dug his jaws into her shoulder, drawing blood as he buried his cock into her awaiting pussy. She wanted to scream from the loss of her virginity and the shoulder wound, but the scream was lost in her throat as she endured the pain. The sheer shock of it all was being replaced by pleasure as he pounded away at her, wrapping his claws around her large breasts. Still, she tried her best to deny it, but it was no use. The absolute pounding she was getting was turning her own, as well as the wounds. She considered herself pretty strong, so being dominated by such a strong beast...

"Noooooo....please....sto...sto...oooohhhh...so hot..." Her eyes were slowing rolling into the back of her head as she subconsciously accepted her new position as a breeding bitch for her new alpha. Hot cum was already pouring into her from the virile dog creature, impregnating her already. "I'm going to be...pregnant...with my best friend...it's...not so bad...oohhh...fuckme..." She whispered that last party quickly before he just focused on pounding her rather than quickly fucking her. "Oh! OH! OH!" Each slow powerful thrust destroyed her inhibitions about this, leaving her open to more claw marks. "Fuck me! FUCK ME!" She was actually starting to enjoy shouting that. Anything to impress her new mate. 

At last, he dumped the last shots of cum into her, leaving her on the ground, dazed and still horny. "Cum...feels good...better than anything else..." She rubbed her body as she was dragged away to parts unknown by Red. He would enjoy this prize thoroughly and extensively. 

A month later...

Deep in a cave on a world filled with powerful predators, Red XIII was absent. He was too busy asserting his dominance over this world, but that didn't mean the cave wasn't occupied. There was Tifa, now covered in mating scars and sporting a thinner ponytail. She was busy at work feeding her pups, whom sucked on her large breasts with hunger. She held them close, treasuring her one true link to actual humanity. They may have been hybrid monsters, but they were her children. Love was still a constant, at least. 

Perhaps Red would have to fuck that delusion out of her as well? That was for him to decide after killing several more intruders. 

Good Ending: Tifa's Wish

"So...this is how it must be?" Sephiroth felt himself fading from existence after all that damage dealt to his new body. He gave Tifa one last smirk. "As Cloud once heard...I will never...be a memory..." With that, he faded into nothing, hopefully never to be seen again. 

"Good riddance." She huffed before wiping the sweat from her forehead. "That was too close..."

"You have to admit. Lovely taste in music." Lanrete appeared suddenly, knocking away the Masamune blade. "So, what shall your wish be?"

"My wish?" Tifa thought carefully at such an offer, but something did come to mind. "That's a tricky question, but maybe you would...well...can you...can you bring back the dead?"

"This is about Aerith, isn't it?" Lanrete guessed. "I know of your loss. It's quite the memorable chapter in your saga, but...I think I have a better idea that won't cause any sort of havoc on time and space. Plus, it's what she would have wanted."

"What do you mean?" Tifa was rather curious at to how this being was going to spin this. 

"Watch carefully at the wreckage of this abandoned city." Lanrete showed her a portal showing such. Before her eyes, a forest was starting to quickly develop, no doubt spurred on by the god's power. "Do you see? Where there was destruction, there shall be light. Aerith would be proud."

Tifa wanted to argue that it would be better if she was just there, but it occurred to her that the wish she thought of was a bit selfish and any number of things could have gone wrong. "I...I get it. It's nice to see something like this happen, anyway. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Lanrete opened up another portal. "Now, go. Your friends are waiting."

"I bet they are. Gotta go!" Tifa, without hesitation, ran through the portal, eager to tell her friends about the restoration of even the most inhospitable areas on their world. Truly, their deceased friend would be proud, as Lanrete said so. 

Chapter 14: The Coming Calvalry

Tracer

Franchise: Overwatch

Voice Actress: Cara Theobold/Emiri Katou

Occupation: Overwatch operative/Pilot

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Speedy strategist

Bio: "'ello, luv! Mind showing me the way out of here? Or, you know, I could always stick around and see where this thing goes."

In the not-too distant future, mankind's servants, the Omnics, would rise against their human masters and a terrible war would come. However, humanity was prepared, as they assembled the best and brightest to combat the mechanical menace. The team's name was Overwatch and one of their members, Lena Oxton, was perfect in terms of air support. Despite being very young, she always loved the feeling of danger and protecting others, but she then got involved in a rather risky experiment once the war was over. She was to test a new prototype teleporting jet, but something went wrong along the way. The machine turned her into a sort of 'ghost' that kept traveling over short periods of time, but her gorilla scientist friend Winston managed to create a device that anchored this ability so she'd remain solid as long as she liked. Not only that, but this Chronal Accelerator also gave her new abilities that would greatly assist her in the coming battle against the terrorist organisation Talon. 

In terms of her new situation, she's actually pretty excited to check out a whole new universe that involves plenty of other universes, but the point stands. She was in the middle of an important mission and she's doesn't approve being interrupted by some God or whatever that Yankee was.

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 5  
\---Stamina: 2  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Often, she uses hit and run tactics when getting physical. Either its kicks or pistol whipping her foes. She may seem easy to defeat because of her low stamina, but... 

\---Pulse Pistols: These rapid-fire futuristic pistols are a mixed bag. From a distance, they deal moderate damage. Up close, they utterly chop away at health in short bursts. However, they're tied to her to Chronal Accelerator, so if that burns out and needs to wait for a moment, so do they, so no spamming! Speaking of which... 

\---Chronal Accelerator: Her trademark gadget and the only thing keeping her sane, to be honest. This thing allows her to blink from one place to the other, meaning that she can appear anywhere on the field in any direction she chooses. She even deals damage if she blinks right through an enemy. However, if she uses this too much (like seven or so times), it'll overhead and it'll have to recharge for ten seconds, as well as her pistols. If not used that often and her health is nearly down, she can blink back fifteen seconds in time, only affecting her and her alone. You've got a small window of opportunity for this, so use it wisely! 

Powers: None. Being frequently displaced in time doesn't count. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Rapid-Fire Cockney: Tracer will leap at her enemy and kick her in the face before unleashing a hail of bullets from her guns.   
\---Level 2-Chronal Upgrade: Her device suddenly gains a surge of new power, as she's able to use her blink ability with reckless abandon for eight seconds.   
\---Level 3-Pulse Bombs: Her ability activated, Tracer first slams a bomb onto her enemy's chest before throwing a bunch more around the area. Blinking away, she watches as the whole area blows up. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Kings Row-Night has fallen on London as the fighters engage in their little duel. However, be on the lookout for rogue Omnics that are being trailed by Soldier 76 and Lucio atop the rooftops. During the second round, one flying omnic will start opening fire at random areas. Round 3 has him firing missiles every 30 seconds!

Intro: (Blinks into the place) “Cheers, luv! The cavalry's here!”

(Vs. Erza): “Blimey, you're prepared for this.”

(Vs. Nami/Harley Quinn): “Sorry, luv, but I'll have to turn you in."

(Vs. Saber): "Wait...you're THE King Arthur?!"

(Vs. Mikasa): "Nice gadget. Mind if I give it a go?"

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "Overwatch called! They could use your talents!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "I'm getting ill from seeing purple this much."

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "Well, aren't you an odd omnic?"

(Vs. Tifa): "Nothing like a good ol' fashioned round of fisticuffs, luv!"

(Vs. Tracer): "Did my accelerator malfunction again?"

(Vs. Chun-Li): "'ello, copper! Is there a problem?"

Win: (Throws her pistols up, catches them, and spins them around before cocking them) “That was ripping!”

(Vs. Nami/Harley Quinn): "Pat yourself on the back. You're not Talon operative.”

(Vs. Saber): "No offense, but I'd imagine the legendary Arthur would be a bit more...jolly."

(Vs. Mikasa): "People die, but that's not reason to give up."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "Welcome to the team! You passed the test.”

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): “I didn't mean anything wrong! It's just...you ever hear of a tosser named Widowmaker?”

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "Don't be scared! I'm all for Ominic rights! Wait...you're not an Omnic? Oh....my bad."

(Vs. Tifa/Morrigan): "I think I almost fell for you! Sorry, luv, but I've got someone waiting for me back home."

(Vs. Tracer): "Alright. I'll say, that was quite spooky." 

(Vs. Chun-Li): "Catch you later, officer!"

Lose: (Blinks out of the place) "No! NOT NOW!"

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her default outfit.  
#2: Her Punk outfit.  
#3: Her T.Racer outfit.  
#4: Cadet Oxton (Unlocked after defeating Chun-Li without using the Chronal Accelerator)  
#5: Talon Outfit (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Sorta like this:https://pm1.narvii.com/6812/e41cef6ff47649b3059308050614fadf1da9bfc4v2_hq.jpg )  
#6: Track and Field (Unlocked after the Good Ending)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rl7-ogH4ioc

\---Reaper: Talon's number 1 killer has come for your soul! That, and to prevent Tracer from completing her mission. Armed with powerful shotguns, he also teleports around the stage and attacks from all angles. His Death Blossom is also nigh unavoidable, so blink at the right time to avoid the worst of it! Worse yet, when he's halfway through, he'll gain new abilities, courtesy of Lanrete, such as firing laser blasts from his guns and even unleashing a cloud of death that slowly chips away at health if it makes contact!

Bad Ending: The Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Tracer could care less that she had been reduced to a near-naked mess on the floor with plenty of bruises to show for it. What mattered to her was that her Chronal Accelerator had been shot to Hell and it was failing her in a way she never expected. The energy from Reaper's new shotguns must have corrupted it to some extent and she didn't know what would happen next. All she could do was yell in terror as she teleported all over the place before finally blinking out for good. 

Reaper just stood there as he threw away his busted-up shotguns. "Reaper to Doomfist. Mission accomplished. Moving on to the next phase." He spoke on the intercom. 

"A shame." Widowmaker said from the other end. "I wanted to end her myself."

"I'm not sure if she's truly dead. The last time I took her out, she was...someplace else." Doomfist interrupted. "Wherever she is now, I hope she returns for, perhaps, a better fight."

"Whatever." Reaper rolled his eyes as he moved on to the next part of the plan, power coursing through his body. "This might actually be fun...for I'm coming for your soul next, JACK..."

Somewhere in another timeline...

The good news was that Tracer had finally stabilized, but her Accelerator had been so corrupted that she couldn't escape her current predicament. Now in a time where dinosaurs survived, she was helpless as a massive Dilophosaurus pinned her to the ground. "Nickers..." She closed her eyes as she anticipated what she thought would be her death. However, the beast seemed rather curious about this new female. For some reason, he had an urge not to eat her, but to finally redeem himself after a particularly awful mating season a month ago. 

Roaring to the sky to ward off any challengers, he then grabbed her by the shoulders and pined her to a tree. "Fine...if you're going to kill me, make it quick! I don't have all bloody day!" Despite her fear, she made one last attempt at being brave...before freezing up when she felt something wet slap against her ass. "Wait, what?" Indeed, the creature's bulbous cock was at full-mast and ready to penetrate her. "You...you can't be serious..." She didn't know what was worse. Being eaten or being reduced to this monster's fuck-toy. 

Despite struggling harder against the beast's claws, it was for naught, as he slammed into her pussy, spreading the walls due to how thick he was and causing Tracer to cry out in shame and pain. The Dilophosaurus was relentless in breeding her, as he used her lithe body like it was a glorified onahole, not that he would know what that meant. 'This isn't happening...this isn't...' Tracer thought as she endured the pain, but she never expected herself to get so accustomed to it after a few minutes. She was even clutching his scaley hide, her body slowly growing more desperate for being filled. No sex toy that Emily had back at home was comparing even slightly to the cock inside of her. 

Indeed, she felt the urge to cum all over this reptilian dick, forgetting all about how she was being raped by something not human. "Please...slow down..." She panted in vain. "I'm going to...no...I can't be...aaah!" Tensing up, she orgasmed all over the cock, her fluids dripping onto the jungle floor. The Dilophosaurus, enticed by this reaction, just kept going harder, digging his toe-claws into the ground. As far as he was concerned, nothing was going to take his mate away from him. She belonged to HIM. It was the nature of things in this prehistoric age, after all. 

Soon enough, he came into her, filling her with an odd sense of relaxation. Panting heavily, she slumped onto the ground. "Maybe...just a little..." She put a finger to some of the cum inside of her and tasted it. "Like...like honey..." She gave a despair-filled smile, anticipating her new life as this creature's mate. The dinosaur just laid next to her, tuckered out as well. Any other creature that got near her would be doomed for sure. He also unconsciously shamed her even more by resting his head against her plush ass. 

A hero's journey never ends well if one isn't careful. Remember that. 

Good Ending: Tracer's Wish

"This is Reaper! I need to fall back! Get me out of this place!" Reaper actually sounded like he was panicking as his felt his body destabilize from the intense damage and the changes that Lanrete made to him were rapidly failing. A portal emerged and, with that, he was gone, likely not going to be able to fight for a long time. 

"That'll show you, you bloody tosser!" Tracer yelled before sighing deeply. "I guess that settles it. Wait until the lads at home hear about this!"

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves." Lanrete suddenly appeared, causing her to blink a few feet back. "Greetings, champion! You have successfully defeated that random edgelord and gained yourself a wish! What is it that you desire?"

"So, I'm Aladdin and you're the genie?" Tracer asked, a bit suspicious. "But...hmmm....about that..." She had to think very carefully for this one. If he wasn't just pulling her leg, she could wish for a number of things. To never endure that accident that left her in her current state...to make sure Widowmaker never shot her target...world peace? Even then, she was aware wishes could be dangerous. A little bit of wisdom from old horror anthologies she once stole from Reaper's base. 

Eventually, she had to make up her mind. "Alright. How about this?" 

"I'm listening..."

A few days later...

Winston feasted upon his banana with a smile on his face. Tracer had not only reappeared after vanishing for no reason despite her accelerator working, but she was now in full control of her abilities. At first, he was worried sick when she removed the accelerator from her body and went into battle, but now, she had no fear of vanishing forever. She was free as a bird and just as efficient as she was before. 

Not only that, but she could get closer to Emily more than ever, as well as blink indefinitely through the bases of even the most secured Talon bases. In the end, it seems everything worked itself out eventually. Now, all that was needed was a bowl of popcorn when Tracer sent her a video of herself trolling Widowmaker by avoiding every single shot she fired at her. 

Every. 

Single. 

Shot. Many French expletives were heard that day. 

Chapter 15: The Blue Jade

Chun-Li

Franchise: Street Fighter

Voice Actress: Laura Bailey/Fumiko Orikasa

Occupation: Interpol Agent

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "If you don't get out of the way soon, you'll see why I'm the strongest woman in the world!"

Chun-Li's more than just a strong girl with an impressive set of legs. She was at the top of her class during her tenure as a police officer and, eventually, a Chinese Interpol agent. Her strong sense of justice and mastery of Kung-Fu have made her a force to be reckoned with against even hardened street fighters, but there is another purpose to why she hijacks fighting tournaments, besides looking for criminals. Her father was murdered by the head of the terrorist organisation, Shadaloo, therefore spurring her on to become strong enough to take out the murderer, M. Bison. So far, Shadaloo's been destroyed, she's created herself an orphanage where she met her adopted daughter, and, overall, she's still got it, even when she'd rather be doing anything else than having to get into mostly pointless fights. 

The main thing that spurs her on as Lanrete puts her through the wringer in this new universe is that, last she heard, her aforementioned adopted daughter, Li-Fen, was kidnapped by what little remained of Shadaloo. Suffice to say, she's not stopping at anybody until she gets what she wants, wish be damned. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 2  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Her skills lend her a number of impressive moves. They include the Lightning Legs (a usual end move to a light combo), the Axe Kick (down heavy), the Spinning Bird Kick (a forward heavy that defies all physics, honestly), and a Stomp Kick. 

Powers: Her chi allows her to use a simple Kikoken to blast enemies from a distance, though the speed of it is a bit pathetic. This can also be used in a short burst that'll stun the enemy for a short time. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Kikosho: Chun-Li will generate a large Kikoken sphere around her, damaging all who dared to be close.   
\---Level 2-Hoyokusen: She'll unleash the Lightning Legs attack on her enemy, but this goes on for three seconds before kicking the foe into the side of the battlefield.   
\---Level 3-Shichisei Ranka: Using her Spinning Bird Kick, she'll send the enemy into the air before doing a much flashier version of her Lightning Legs before kicking her enemy straight into the ground with a quake resulting from it. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Chun-Li's Stage-Basically a street in a marketplace in Hong Kong, but there are many people watching you. At least, they have more than just thrills and chills as reasons for watching this! However, as the fight drags on, oblivious people on bikes might accidentally run right into you or your enemy. 

Intro: (Gets up from meditating and gets into her usual fighting position) “Now's your chance. Surrender now!”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “They really shouldn't be letting kids into street fights.”

(Vs. Nami/Harley Quinn): “You're under arrest for...a considerable amount of charges."

(Vs. Mikasa): "This is a civilian area! Put the blades down!"

(Vs. Wonder Woman/Tifa): "You seem pretty strong. Let's test that."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "You're not under arrest. I just want to see what you can do."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Magic vs. chi. Let's see which is better."

(Vs. Tracer): "Let me show you a few moves from the force."

(Vs. Chun-Li): "Is Shadaloo making clones now?"

(Vs. Morrigan): "This technically counts as sexual harassment."

Win: (Kicks a few times before bowing and giving a cute smile) “Come back and try again next time.”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): "You're skilled, but inexperienced. Give it a rest for a while."

(Vs. Nami/Harley Quinn): "I may be retired, but my sense of justice hasn't wavered!”

(Vs. Mikasa): "Just calm down. Here, the war is over."

(Vs. Wonder Woman/Tifa): "That actually got me really fired up. Nice work!"

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "So, you're only being charged...for being mutants?! No. I won't allow this prejudice to happen! You're free to go! But we can fight again if you want.”

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): “Wait. Who's "AJ" and why do you keep saying her legs are more powerful than mine?”

(Vs. Tracer): "If Overwatch needs some help, give me a call."

(Vs. Chun-Li): "That was bizarre, but kind of exhilarating."

(Vs. Morrigan): "Fine. ONE Kiss Then, please leave!" 

Lose: (Gets down on one knee) "This is tougher than I thought."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her default outfit.  
#2: Her Street Fighter Alpha outfit.  
#3: Her Alternate outfit from Street Fighter IV  
#4: Premium Outfit (Unlocked after defeating Jessica Rabbit without using Chi attacks)  
#5: Shadow Lady (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Like the one from MvC, but with Cybernetic arms)  
#6: Angel (Unlocked after the Good Ending. Here's the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhNoY4xMXdI )

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDVwicfaMvE

\---Psycho Vega: We all know that this clawed assassin had a few screws loose, but he was more focused on his looks and how elegant he was. Never before has he showed this much killing intent and murderous fury, as Lanrete's energies had caused his hand to fuse with his claws! His mask is also much more bestial and seemingly alive. He has all of Vega's moves from the games, except that any attack that involves his claws leaves behind a green energy slash that can deal even more damage on top of the original bit. His newest super attack is him jumping into the air and slashing at the ground in random directions, sending many green energy slashes down like killer rain. 

Bad Ending: Shadaloo Experiment #666

Chun-Li had many instances in her career where she was knocked down and solidly defeated. She never officially won any of those tournaments, after all. But she always either had a second wind or had backup. Now, there were none of those things. Just a few claw marks and the shame of defeat. Vega, little more than a raving lunatic now, hunched over her, his forked tongue sliding across her cheek. "What happened to you..." Even Chun-Li felt pity for the horrible state this man was in. 

"That's enough! I see my arrangement with Lanrete wasn't a complete failure." A strange hooded man with a computerized voice emerged from a portal, alongside Balrog, whom was acting just like Vega, only much more like a dog on a leash. "At last...the strongest woman of my world belongs to me. The experiment can proceed as normal. Balrog...escort the woman to the testing room." 

Before she could say anything, she was cold-cocked by a single punch from Balrog's boxing gloves.

A few hours later...

"Where...am I?" Chun-Li wondered before realizing she was strapped to a large X-shaped table that had spread out her legs to Spinning Bird Kick levels. Her exposed pussy was dripping with anticipation for some reason and her body felt unbearably hot. "What's happening to me?!"

"I'm glad you asked." The hooded man asked from behind the glass. "You see, ever since I took over Shadaloo, I made a few...changes to its policy. Bison was no stranger to brainwashing, but it was always so...finite. Easily breakable and, ultimately, a failure. However, my tests of Vega and Balrog were complete successes. Their loved ones, what little they had, were slaughtered by them in no time at all. You, on the other hand, will go through a different treatment. One that suits you well. Send in the test robot!"

Stepping forth was a faceless drone with an impressive physique and a large cock-mechanism. The moment he walked in, Chun-Li was released from her restraints and she fell down onto the floor. At first, she felt the urge to get up and kick through the glass. However, when she looked up at the large cock in front of her. "So thick...no, I...I...umph..." She had already wrapped her lips around it, sucking it like it was becoming second-nature to her. 'What's wrong with me...I'm...I'm losing it completely...all I can think about...is cocks...is cock...cock....COCK!' 

"Turn up the gas! It's working! Now, the fun part begins!" The man exclaimed as the room was pumped so full of the weird gas that one could cut a knife through it. 

The effects it had on the street fighter were rather...pronounced. Her tits stood even more erect, her pussy puffed up more, her ass grew a bit, and her lips as well. However, the most stark changes were that her fingers were clenching around the robot's thighs so much that she was close to crushing them. Her fingernails, toenails, and teeth grew sharper and her eyes became blank purple. Removing her mouth from the cock, she jumped against the machine and wrapped her thighs around its head. 

"COOOOCK!" She howled as she rubbed her pussy against the smooth metallic head, despite it being crushed to a pulp. "Give me cock NOW!" Switching positions, she ripped off the mechanical cock and slammed it into her pussy, moaning with animal lust. "Too small! I want it thicker!" She threw it to the side and leaped at the glass, her tits smooshing against it and her claws leaving marks. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you unless I get nice thick tasty cocks!" 

"Hmmm...interesting. Perhaps this needs a bit of work. She's no longer as sane as I would have hoped. Oh, well. Live and learn." Pressing a button, the hooded man left. A battalion of robots, with varying cock sizes, entered the room. 

Swinging her body to face them, her lips twisted into a mad smile. "So many cocks! I'm in Heaven! Gimmegimmegimme!" The rest of her days, she was tended to by the sheer amount of cocks as the man looked for a formula that would make her both subservient and so lust-addled that there would be no going back for her. Last time he checked, there were a hundred robot corpses on the floor and she was filling her pussy with five cocks, which seemed to put her at peace for now. 

Imagine what would happen if she was unleashed on human threats to Shadaloo...

Good Ending: Chun-Li's Wish

Vega slammed onto the ground from one last mighty kick, his evil aura fading and his claw hand returning to normal. "Urgh...what a nightmare..." He wheezed before slipping into unconsciousness. 

"There's some irony in a high-ranking Shadaloo operative getting mind-controlled like this, but I won't waste my time with that." Chun-Li admitted before putting a pair of cuffs on the man's hands. "Never know when you might need them, I say."

"Good thinking! I was going to send him to a prison in China, but that works." Lanrete suddenly appeared, putting her on high alert. "Do not be frightened. After all, you're the strongest of them all here and back where you live! Why are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid that I might accidentally put my foot so far into your body that I might not be able to pull it out!" She threatened. "Where's Li-Fen?!"

"Again. Have no fear! The one known as Ryu has saved her from the clutches of some random Shadaloo loyalists. I may have had a hand in guiding him to their location. Whether you won or lost, I would still guaranteed her safety."

"Alright. That's...comforting, I guess." She softened her stance a bit, but still kept herself on alert. "What now?" 

"You make your wish, that's what." Lanrete answered. "Take your time."

Never before had Chun-Li been given an opportunity like this, but she still had her doubts. What would this mean? She would become even stronger with just a thought? To return some of her lost companions back from the dead? To take out Shadaloo and all other evil forces indefinably? "How about something harmless?" She asked. 

"Very well." Lanrete sighed, hoping for something a bit more specific. "Speak it now."

A few hours later...

Li-Fen and her fellow orphans practiced their moves with even more enthusiasm than ever before. The orphanage their beloved Chun-Li worked at had suddenly received a ton of funds from an unknown but credible source, as well as even more insurance in case of any attacks that the villains of the world could unleash. 

The only regret the former Interpol agent had was that she couldn't wish this insurance for anyone else. But, then again, crime had been at an all-time low when she came into town even before she was whisked away to Lanrete's universe, so who was she to complain? 

Chapter 16: Succubus Ruler of Makai

Morrigan Aensland

(Unlocked after beating Chun-Li's Lanrete mode and then defeating Jessica Rabbit with her)

Franchise: Darkstalkers

Voice Actress: Siobhan Flynn/Rei Tanaka

Occupation: Succubus/Makai Royal

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral, though she comes off as Neutral Good and might as well be that in the end.

Fighter Type: Strategic Aggressor

Bio: "It's a shame that I have to beat you into the ground, but we can always skip to the fun part."

Despite their horrifying and destructive natures and appearances, the demons of this part of the Capcom Universe were actually quite civilized and merely slaves to their own desires and biology. They also had a royalty system and that's where the plight of the demon Belial Aensland came in. He truly loved his daughter, Morrigan, but was unsure if she could handle her fantastic power as an S-Class demon. Splitting her into three parts (one for her, one for himself, and another that formed into the creature Lilith), all seemed well. Morrigan, at first, was nothing more than a rebellious princess that would rather party hard and take the essences of mortals (non-fatally, that is) through pleasure rather than attend to her kingdom. However, after a number of shenanigans that involved her reuniting with Lilith and her father's death, she has begun taking her job more seriously. Still, no reason to take care of things the old fashioned fun way. 

As of now, she's trapped in a universe where she can't utilize her full power for some reason, though she can still call upon Lilith if need be. While she's delighted at how many pretty faces there are, it's still a massive bother that wasn't of her own volition. Still, she can't argue with the reward that lies ahead. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 5

Abilities/Weapons: Her ability of flight allows her to float up for a moment, avoiding attacks in the process. Her strength is also nothing to scoff at, as her Vector Drain grab move shows, plus the drill-like Shell Kick.

Powers: She has a number of demonic projectile attacks. This includes her Soul Fist, which is basically a demonic energy ball shaped like a freaky bat. A heavy version of this is the Soul Drain, which is slower and lasts less, but when it makes contact, the health is given to Morrigan. 

\---Shadow Blade: Her upward heavy attack is her giving an uppercut that summons a large blade from her arm. 

\---Arousal Power: Seeing as she's a Succubus, you'll have to defeat her quickly. Because once her clothes are all gone, she'll be filled with so much lust that her attacks are now even stronger. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Shadow Servant: Morrigan will summon several demons to rise up in a straight line from her, pushing enemies away while dealing damage. Good for anti-air, too.   
\---Level 2-Darkness Illusion: Summoning a clone of herself from behind the enemy, they'll engage in a series of complex kicks that ends with them kicking the enemy down to the ground. If this connects in the air, they'll also do a double-Shell Kick to seal the deal.   
\---Level 3-Succubus Surprise: Morrigan will fire a stream of missiles from her wings (the Finishing Shower) before several bats merge into the Soul Eraser, which fires a large laser beam. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Morrigan's Stage-No, you won't hear any bagpipes in this Scottish setting. It's a rather fantastical look with purple lighting, a rock passageway, a demonic fountain with purple water (and a skeleton), and a castle in the background surrounded by the light of a rising sun. Oh, and the stage hazard in rounds 2 and 3? We lied about the bagpipes. They'll occasionally come up, damaging all in the path of their soundwaves. Look, we like the instrument...but it's the truth! 

Intro: (Teleports in while stretching a bit before getting into position) “Now then...let's have some fun!”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “Why, aren't you cute?”

(Vs. Erza): “Don't deny your perverted spirit. Let it out!"

(Vs. Saber): "So serious...it's actually kind of cute."

(Vs. Raven): "Forget your father. Let's focus on the now."

(Vs. Storm): "Questioning my rule? Aren't you just the nicest."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Tifa/Ivy): "Mind if we compare sizes for a moment?"

(Vs. Chun-Li): "Such lovely legs...want a kiss?"

(Vs. Morrigan): "Time to change the definition of 'playing with one's self!'"

Win: (Creates a throne of bats) “You're mine now. I'll make this last for as long as I like.”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): "Run along! You're too young for my tastes."

(Vs. Erza): "So many armor sets, so many styles I could use in playing with you!”

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa): "Let me help you relax at last..."

(Vs. Raven): "Do you know what would piss your father off? Come closer..."

(Vs. Storm): "Look, I know what my kingdom needs. From what I hear, I'm actually quite popular. So, do shut up a bit.”

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Tifa/Ivy): “Why don't we start a sleepover to really get the blood of boys pumping?”

(Vs. Chun-Li): "I always did appreciate a woman in uniform. Let me get the strap-on..."

(Vs. Morrigan): "Best. Me-Time. Ever. I think I almost killed myself!"

Lose: (Stamps foot) "This is NOT my idea of a good time."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her default outfit.  
#2: Casual Friday outfit.  
#3: Lilith colors.  
#4: Nurse Outfit (Unlocked after defeating Erza and Jessica Rabbit in a row)  
#5: Burning Devil (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Basically, her outfit is on fire and her eyes are smouldering)  
#6: Cyber Succubus (Unlocked after the Good Ending. Looks more metallic and her outfit is just tron-lines resembling it)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iiXKdszPX6A

\---Jedah: The Distressed Lord of Death is back to finish what he started. Namely, to end all war and stagnation in Makai through any means necessary. Promised with the possibility of godhood to make the job easier, he's not going to let this opportunity slide! He has all his original moves, with all the gore that it all implies. As the battle progresses, however, he grows more maniacal and the whole level becomes a disgusting blood-soaked mess. Yeeeeeah. Not for the faint of heart. 

Bad Ending: Me, Myself, and I Must Scream

"Know that I don't exactly take pleasure in seeing this." Jedah said as Morrigan fell to the ground, naked and beaten. "But you always just so happened to get in my way when I was just trying to save our world...and the whole multiverse, by extension. Only by the complete annihilation of all that is and the emergence of a perfectly ordered reality, we can live and prosper." 

"How many times...have I heard this speech before?" Morrigan spat, feeling humiliated and silently dreading what her rival was going to do next, now that he had access to Lanrete. 

"Hmph. Defiant to the end, I see. It's not in my nature to dwell upon lost causes, but...I do have an urge to punish you." Jedah's eyes went manic all the sudden. "I know just the thing! A torture that shall haunt you until I make my wish! I shall find this Lanrete and he WILL grant us the future we deserve! You just need to suffer for your insolence! That's all! NYEAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He went back to being stoic. "Anyway, I must be off." He soon flew away after casting a spell of his own. 

"Crazy fool..." She muttered before noticing three version of herself start to form, except they looked like they were made of bright white crystal. "Hmmm...not sure whether this is good or bad...only one way to find out." She slapped her ass, hoping that whatever was about to happen would at least be enticing. The end of all that is was coming soon. Might as well enjoy it. 

However, that was before one of them grew a massive dick and shoved it into her mouth. She would normally welcome, if not be a bit peeved, by such forwardness, but the pre-cum felt unbearably hot, causing her to try and push her clone off. Her eyes further teared up and widened when the other clones shoved their dicks into her pussy and ass. 'What is this?! IT HURTS!' She cried out in her mind as the sizzling pre-cum tainted her body. She struggled wildly, but nothing came of it. 

As if that wasn't bad enough, the cocks were slowly growing more thick and long until they started to snake around inside of her. Her struggling grew weaker and weaker, but the pain grew more and more unbearable. 'Make it stop...make it stop!' For once in her life, she was begging for what should have been a pleasurable experience to end right there and now. Alas, it just wouldn't and she could even feel the dicks collide with each-other as they rammed further into her. 

At last, they all came inside her and her mind just went blank. The overdose of pain and the sheere amount her body was being abused had shut her mental facilities down in an effort to stave off the sensation. Losing all manner of speech and reason in the blink of an eye, her belly churned with the cursed cum and every orifice splattered it across the floor. And once the cumming was finished...the clones just kept thrusting again. They had no intention of stopping, for that was there purpose. To punish and show no mercy. 

It was probably a good thing that Morrigan had essentially stopped functioning, because reality itself was collapsing, with the maniacal laughter of a certain demon filling the soon-to-be-redone void...

Good Ending: Morrigan's Wish

Jedah's wings faded into ash before he hit the ground. "The future...it could have been so grand...why must you always get in my way?!"

"Do I really have to explain that?" Morrigan smirked. "Where's the fun in whatever you're planning? Learn to accept the excitement in everyone's lives."

"You..you don't understand! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Jedah screamed before he was suddenly dragged into a portal by a monstrous-looking hand. 

"A shame. He could have been a great hero if he just changed his policy a bit." Lanrete appeared, nodding sadly with his indescribable head. "Either way, well done, Morrigan! You have proven yourself worthy of my wish!"

"About that..." The succubus put a finger to her head. So many possibilities and so much little time. "Come to think of it, I've seen a number of beautiful mortals...and a few immortals...running about the place with no hope of escaping. I wish for them to go home, but with a special gift I have in mind."

"They were going to be free anyway, but...do tell." Lanrete got closer, curious about this proposition. 

"I love a man when he's eager to please. I might even excuse you from kidnapping me against my will." She sounded a bit icy at that, but she had a wish to speak of now. 

A few months later...

Morrigan stood atop her throne in Makai, glimpsing at the various universes affected by her wish. The heroines and villainesses that had been affected were still going about business as usual, but they were now succubj themselves! Able to feed off the pleasure of others, but the lethality of it was up to them. What seemed to be a freakish move on Morrigan's part was actually beneficial, as many of these characters never felt better than before. 

Worthy of note was Chun-Li, whom became the royal's favorite succubus with benefits. Whether it was fighting side-by-side or having a bit of sexy R&R with both them and Cammy, life was good. Or Afterlife, really, considering what Makai is. Who knows? She might even invite that Tony Stark from another universe she knew of to keep the place lively. 

As for Jedah...Hell if we know. There hasn't been a new Darkstalkers game in forever! And NO, MvCI does NOT count!

Chapter 17: The Coiling Contempt

Ivy Valentine

(Unlocked after beating Erza and Mikasa's Lanrete modes)

Franchise: Soul Calibur

Voice Actress: Lani Minella/Miyuki Sawashiro

Occupation: Pursuer of Soul Edge

Alignment: True Neutral, though her intentions and actions come off as Neutral Good.

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "A proper punishment is in order for those who stand in my way!"

In this world, one sword holds sway over a number of lives. Its name is Soul Edge and one of the many lives it ruined was that of Isabella "Ivy" Valentine. The timeline may have changed this time around, but the story remains the same. Ivy was born into an aristocratic English family that loved her dearly, but there was a terrible secret that would shatter it all. Turns out, she was the daughter of a mad pirate named Cervantes and their fates were bound to Soul Edge. Her father died looking into the sword's secrets and her mother passed away soon afterward. Ivy, delving into alchemy in honor of her parents, struck out on her own to find this sword and, after a misunderstanding involving her joining the Soul-Edge made Nightmare, she resolved to destroy EVERY trace of the evil sword. Thankfully, this always extends to people who deserve it, especially her father, whom always comes back to claim her body so he may live forever, considering that Ivy's cursed blood has caused her to stop aging...or store it all in that bust of hers. We don't know.

It's been a tough road in trying to fulfill her nebulous and hopeless mission (not helping is that her cursed blood ties her to the sword's fate), but the promise of a wish may be the key to the end to her misery. Plus, she's always one to indulge in her rather random dominatrix attitude. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 4  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 4

Abilities/Weapons: She has two fighting stances that she can switch between during a fight. Standing and forward are they, as detailed below with a certain weapon of hers...

\---The Valentine Sword: Created by black magic and with a (thankfully loyal) mind of its own, this sword is unlike any other. When she's going forward, it remains in its sword shape, cutting through enemies with quick strikes. However, upon getting into standing position, the sword becomes a bladed whip that allows for impressive range. Due to having its own mind, it makes blocking rather easy. A single lash can disrupt any fighter's moves.

Powers: She's a master alchemist, though she prefers the sword. This power only gets shown in her supers.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-A Proper Groin-Kick: Extending her whip in any direction she chooses, she grabs the enemy and kicks her straight in the crotch, sending said enemy flying.   
\---Level 2-Grand Alchemy: She summons a large alchemy circle around the enemy (though the aiming must be precise, despite the large range) and it traps the foe in a ball. This leaves her ripe for the blade's many whips and slashes.   
\---Level 3-Acasual Paradox: Ivy willingly shatters her sword into pieces, but she levitates them into firing at the enemy, non-violenly digging into the foe's body and she magically causes the shards to slam against the ground...along with her foe. The sword soon regenerates. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: House of Valentine's Prague Residence: Not much to say about this artsy and rather dimly lit place that Ivy calls home (especially considering the large portrait of her family). The shard of Soul Calibur however, glows brightly and, during the third round, will bestow great power to those who consider the law absolute, so choose the right character upon coming here! Also, those cute blob-like Naupliuses are great spectators, despite being locked in cages. Probably for the best, as they look rather hungry...

Intro: (Saunters in) “Prepare to be disciplined.”

(Vs. Erza): “Care to show me if you've got a blade as good as mine?"

(Vs. Nami): "Pirates. Nothing good comes from them."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "I know several ways I can get you to behave."

(Vs. Raven/"dusk sparkle"): "This I have to see in action! I'm an alchemist at heart, after all."

(Vs. Blossom): "I don't know, but I feel an odd sense of kinship with the likes of you."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Morrigan): "Apologies, but there's only room for one bad bitch."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "Time to test this homunculus in ALL fronts."

Win: (Curls her whip around her without striking herself and lets out a noblewoman's laugh)

(Vs. Erza/Wonder Woman): "I can sense it. You're actually enjoying this!”

(Vs. Nami): "You know what? You're not as bad as I thought. There's this pirate that I'm sure your 'Luffy' would enjoy taking on."

(Vs. Raven/"dusk sparkle"): "That was certainly educational. Next time, be a bit more cooperative."

(Vs. Blossom): "I know what its like to be created by alchemy. Just not to have a still living family. Consider yourself quite lucky.”

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Morrigan): “Before you ask, no, I'm not sure what I was thinking when designing this outfit. It just wanted a more efficient combat style.”

(Vs. Chun-Li): "What do you mean I'm guilty of indecent exposure? Must I slap you again with my blade?"

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "The most efficient ones always have a contingency plan. Isn't that right, darling?"

Lose: (Slaps her whip against the ground in anger) "Is this...fate?"

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her current default outfit.  
#2: Her SCII look.   
#3: Her 2P outfit from SCIII.  
#4: Her 2P outfit from SCIV (Unlocked after defeating Morrigan for the first time)  
#5: Soul Edge Blade (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Basically, her sword arm looks monstrous, her outfit has more spikes, and he sword has eyes on each blade)  
#6: Her 2P outfit from SCV (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6NHe94ufD0

\---Soul Edge Cervantes: The undead pirate father of Ivy is back to claim her body for his own, but he's now got Soul Edge in his hands, alongside his twin sword-pistols! He's got all his moves from his home game series, but each attack he deals, as Ivy goes to half-health, heals him due to how much he's taking away from her. Oh, and he WON'T. STOP. TELEPORTING.

Bad Ending: A Prisoner of the Sword

Cervantes could already see victory coming a mile away. He looked upon his defeated daughter, her sword shattered into pieces and her outfit in tatters. "I must admit. You had a spirit worthy of being born of my flesh and blood. I almost feel remorseful that I have to take what is rightfully mine." Soul Edge, however, moved an eyeball in protest. "What's that?"

"No...I won't let that damn thing claim me! You'll never have me, you bastard! Never!" Ivy shouted as she crawled away. However, she felt herself being dragged back towards him. The eyeball was glowing brightly, apparently having its own plans for her. "What is this?"

"I know what this means now...it means your quest to end the glory that is Soul Edge is for naught and I shall become immortal at last! No more will I have to rely on its energy as much as I need to now! I shall ascend to godhood for certain!" Cerantes laughed as she felt her feet and legs be sucked into the vile sword. 

"NO! You cannot claim me! You can't!" Ivy protested, though it was all in vain. No matter how much she struggled, her whole body was sucked in in an instant, leaving only her broken sword as a reminder that she once lived. 

"Rest in peace, my daughter. I hope you find eternal rest within my blade. I have much bigger fish to fry, to quote an old joke." The undead pirate chuckled as he made his way towards Lanrete, hoping to make this victory permanent. 

A few minutes later inside Soul Edge...

Inferno, the monstrous being within the cursed blade, did not care what happened to this Isabella Valentine that his current host talked so much about. He just watched as several demons pinned her to the ground and thrusted their cocks into her mouth and pussy. However, these were no ordinary cocks. Instead of ejaculating, they were sucking up her energy, as if feeding off her cursed blood. Ivy's fingers dug into the gravel beneath her, but the effects were already taking their toll.

'Destroy the blade...destroy...blade...destroy the...the...' She desperately clung to her purpose as her skin began to blacken with taint, but her struggling was becoming less pronounced and she was even starting to grope her enormous bust as she started to savor the changes made to her body. 'Destroy...love....love the blade...love the blade...love Soul Edge!' Her mind was twisting and turning until it suited the otherwise apathetic Inferno. 

The demons continued their absorption until there was nothing to absorb anymore. Soul Edge felt all the cursed blood flow throughout it, but Ivy would still live...just not as the same as she was before. The cocks suddenly ejaculated bright orange liquid all over her, causing her to moan in pleasure from the taste of it. She rubbed it all over her skin until she found herself eternally dripping with the stuff. Her sword arm mutated until it became a nightmarish claw for her to brandish and her face warped into something a bit more demonic. "Master..." She breathed as she looked upon her hellish ruler. 

"Not...now..." The creature whispered. "Let's let this pirate take his time...then, you may rise...my new Nightmare." Inferno laughed maniacally as Ivy embraced her new destiny. She would be imprisoned here for now...but when she was released, all souls would belong to the dreaded Soul Edge...or Inferno. He was honestly okay with either name. 

Good Ending: Ivy's Wish

Ivy watched with cold satisfaction as Cervantes struggled to keep himself upright. Alas, he fell to his knees. "This can't be...not after everything I did to get this far..." He sputtered before finally expiring. 

"Rot in Hell, you miserable cur." Ivy slashed her whip against the ground before looking upon Soul Edge. "One day...there shall be no trace that you even existed. You'll get what you deserve someday..." Her lips curled into a smile when Lanrete descended down. "And that day is now..."

"I take it that you wish to eradicate all traces of Soul Edge, don't you?" The being asked. 

"Exactly. If it should cost me my own life, so be it. I've committed so many atrocities that it's only fitting." She said honestly. Her sword curled a bit in a comforting fashion around her waist, but she just ignored it, as she anticipated her fate. 

"Why should your death be the case? I have my ways around the laws of reality." Lanrete comforted, his tentacles glowing brightly. "By the time this is over, only a select few will notice the change. It would be like Soul Edge never existed..."

"Hmmm...if I live and somehow remember it all...what should I do next?" Even she sounded unsure of this development.

"That, dear, is something you'll have to figure out yourself. I know I went through that dilemma once." He sounded a bit sad at that. "Even now, I wonder if this is my only lot in life. Until then...farewell..."

"NO!" Inferno suddenly burst out of Soul Edge, filling the whole place with fire. "YOU CANNOT DO THIS! YOU CANNOT-" Too late. Everything went up in bright white light, with Inferno's screams fading into nothing....

A few months later...

Life went on in the world Soul Edge and Soul Calibur as normally as it could since that day. The characters we know and love still remembered the legacy of those terrible swords. Some went utterly mad, but most felt an odd sense of peace wash over them as they got their affairs in order. The world could move on and smile again without that one battle between good and evil mucking everything up. 

As for Ivy, the last anyone saw of her was studying more alchemy abroad in honor of her late parents. Though Soul Edge was gone, her sword still functioned and even served as her suitor. To say the wedding between them was awkward and gave rise to a host of questions was quite the understatement. 

Chapter 18: Cyborg Z-Fighter

Android 18

Franchise: Dragon Ball

Voice Actress: Colleen Clinkenbeard/Miki Ito

Occupation: Z-Fighter/Former Killer Android

Alignment: Lawful Good, although originally True Neutral

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "Great. Now, I have to put up with this. You'd better make this worth my time."

Once a human named Lazuli, she was taken alongside her brother, Lapis, to be experimented upon by the mad scientist Dr. Gero, whom wanted supreme vengeance against the hero Son Goku for ruining the plans of the Red Ribbon Army, as well as accidentally killing off his son. Soon enough, she was transformed into cyborg...I mean Android 18. Yes, she's a cyborg, but let's not let logic get in the way that she was designed to be a merciless killing machine out for Goku's blood. However, she and brother broke free of Gero's control without any effort and went out on their own to kill their target. Along the way, however, they began to appreciate humanity and 18 survived long enough to be touched by the human Krillin's kindness and willingness to trust her. Shenanigans happened, including a horrifying run-in with the android known as Cell, but she eventually joined the side of good, averting the destiny of a particular timeline where she and her brother were total monsters. She currently raises her daughter, Marron, alongside Krillin, but she's still up for a good fight, so long as there's money to be had or if she's bored.

She's more annoyed than anything about being transported here against her will by a random being, but the rewards are almost comparable to the legendary Dragon Balls. Mainly, a single wish. Sounds like this Lanrete guy has been cribbing from Shenron. Because of her determination to return home and her somewhat cold nature, nobody's getting spared in her wake.

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 5  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 5  
\---Energy Projection: 4  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: Her strength is so great that the only one that compares so far is Wonder Woman and, even then, she's strong enough to put Super Saiyans out of commission. However, getting her at the right time will leave her quite open. 

\---Infinite Energy Engine: She gains energy for her Super attacks far more easily and her stamina is through the roof due to this engine. To fuel it more, she can grab enemies and drain their energy for health. 

\---Flight: Though this spends energy (just to be fair), she can fly around the stage to avoid attacks or dive in with some of her own. Flying doesn't take much energy either, so be prepared to take her out at the quickest opportunity. 

Powers: She's very proficient in various Ki attacks, which is basically bright yellow energy attacks. Usually, these involve Infinity Bullets, which is just her firing Ki at rapid pace.

\---Finger Blast: An attack that happens the end of some combos, which send the enemy flying. 

\---Destructo Disk: Or whatever it was called in Japan. One of her heavy forward attacks is to send this bad boy towards her foe, cutting said enemy down to size for a moment or cancelling an air attack. 

\---Android Barrier: Her default block. It's the strongest block in the game so far, but if you break it, she'll be winded for quite a while. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Cruel 18: Teleporting behind her enemy, she delivers a devastating kick to the arm that cripples for a whole five seconds, leaving her for open for more damage.  
\---Level 2-Double Destructo Disk: If she hits her enemy with the first Destructo Disk, a she sends a second one to seal the deal.  
\---Level 3-Photon Strike: She uppercuts her enemy with a kick, then teleports and kicks said foe down to the ground again. Hovering above the fallen fighter, she extends her arms down and fires a powerful beam barrage downward that devastates all around her. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: West City: Pretty much the only city worth mentioning in the Dragon Ball world and basically the same as the stage from FighterZ. However, during the second and third rounds, the cars will start to crash into eachother and you might get caught in the crossfire. And that's not even mentioning what might happen if Beerus descends for a while and you accidentally hit him...

Intro: (Fixes her hair and stares with fighting intent at the enemy) “You're wasting my time. Step aside.”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “Beat it, kid."

(Vs. Saber): "You're kind of a mindless puppet when you get down to it."

(Vs. Mikasa): "Hmmm. I think I've found a kindred spirit."

(Vs. Android 18): "Gero, why can't you stay out of my life?"

(Vs. Wonder Woman/Tifa): "Fine. See if you can keep up."

(Vs. Storm): "You wanna short me out? News flash. I don't work that way."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Fighting fairy tales? Really?"

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "Time to learn from a pro."

(Vs. Chun-Li): "You're on the force, huh? Sorry, but I'm going my own way."

(Vs. Ymir): "Go back to the sewer or wherever you came from."

Win: (Dusts off her hands and fixes up her hair) "Better luck next time...not."

(Vs. Asuka): "Didn't I just say beat it, you brat?”

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa): "Go ahead and find your own life. It's actually really fun."

(Vs. Android 18): "If you're the me from the future, then I know plenty of people who are gonna sleep better tonight."

(Vs. Wonder Woman/Tifa): "You had the skills, but I had the power."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "You can pay me back by babysitting Maron. She'd like you.”

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "Let's face it. You're supposed to be the new me and you're already outdated."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Morrigan/Ivy Valentine): “Hmph. Skank.”

(Vs. Chun-Li): "Maybe this is why I don't see any women on the force. They'd have to include you."

Lose: (Fires a few ki blasts in anger) "Are you serious?!"

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "And I thought Rei was annoying!"/"You artificial humans aren't anything!"

(Mikasa): "Does not having a soul bother you?"/"I see. Sorry to judge you so quickly."

(Wonder Woman): "You are far too reckless. I can see it in your eyes."/"Foolish woman. I don't tire easily."

("dusk sparkle"): "There's something about you that would probably make my head explode, but..."/"This Infinite Energy Engine is astounding! No, wait! I'm not going to dissect you! Who would do that?!"

(Jenny XJ9): "Why am I so excited to have you as my sparring partner?"/"Holy cow! You almost had me there, but I have the best weapons here!"

(Tifa Lockhart): "Man or machine, let's see who's stronger!"/"The thing is, I trained since I was a little girl. What's your excuse?"

(Chun-Li): "You'll be breaking nobody's limbs today!"/"Your husband's an officer? Guess he was quite the catch."

Victory Sex: 18 has stomped her foot on the enemy's pussy and grinds it with increasing speed. 

0%: "Time to teach you a lesson you won't forget."

25%: "Whimpering already? Show some guts!"

50%: "As if I'd consider you a catch. Just look at you!"

75%: "Ready to cum? You might as well get it over with."

100%: "Ugh. Now I'm gonna have to wash my boot/foot. Later."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her Buu Saga Outfit  
#2: Her Universe Survival Outfit  
#3: Her Cell Saga Outfit  
#4: Her Resurrection F Outfit (Unlocked after defeating Jenny XJ9 with only physical attacks)  
#5: Her Dragonball GT Outfit (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Why do you think?!)  
#6: Krillin's Gi (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKuU3bIZJk4&t=0

\---Perfect Cell: Behold! The perfect being that kicks perfect ass! Somehow in his perfect form despite having not absorbed anybody at this rate, he still proves to be as dangerous as he was before. He's got the same moveset as Fighterz, basically, but most of his attacks are focused more on utterly destroying you rather than toying. His final attack is a massive Spirit Bomb that he sends down and you have to beat him in time before it hits the ground. If it works for him, he'll fire a planet destroying Kamehameha!

Bad Ending: Inside the Perfect Android

18 collapsed to the ground, her engine failing to keep up at the worst time. "Ahahaha! As it turns out, scrap is scrap. That is that. I mean, you were important to my evolution once, buuuut..." Cell taunted. 

"Shut up, you creep. I swear, you'd better just annihilate me right here and now. Otherwise, I'm going to tear that goalpost head of yours clean off." 18 growled. 

"Nothing but idle threats? Did you just forget that your power is completely drained?" Cell smirked. "Which leaves you open to a little something Lanrete gave to me when he revived me." His tail, the one thing 18 did NOT want to see, extended outwards and opened up its maw. 

"What?! But you said-GUMMPH!" She was interrupted when the mouth clamped around her and began to suck her naked body in. 

"Oh, yes. I said that part about no needing you anymore now that I'm perfect forever." Cell said as she was sucked into him. "Fear not, for there's another use for you that I'm sure you'll find...stimulating." He let out a horrible laugh at that before flying off into the cosmos, seeking to further his plans for universal genocide.

A few minutes later in Perfect Cell's stomach...

To her surprise, the place was rather spacious. She landed on her butt, utterly exhausted, but preparing herself for what may come next. "Okay. Don't remember this when you first...you know."

"She shoots, she scores, but so will I. Prepare for your new purpose in life!" As Cell said that, rows of large tentacle with feelers on their bottoms started to emerge from the walls and grope the nude android. 

"Tch! Pervert..." She realized she was blushing hard as her body was coated in the slimy secretions of the tentacles. Not to mention one large one was rubbing its feelers all over her ass and pussy at the same time. Another tentacle found an opportunity to slip into her mouth and pump away. Her legs were tied up and almost fused to the wall by another tentacle pair. 'No! None of this is in anyway pleasureful...but...why is my stimulus going crazy?'

"Not getting the gist of this? Any human would have been broken into pieces by this, but you? You'll do nicely. Let's test a little theory of mine, first." Cell said before pinkish tentacle jammed into her ass, causing her to scream out for a bit right as the mouth tentacle in her came down her throat. 

"Get that out, you bastaaaard!" She screamed despite feeling a strange sense of pleasure at that insertion. 

"Hah! I knew it! You're enjoying this, especially in the ass! However that bald boytoy of yours manages to do it escapes me, but that's beside the point now." Cell said as he came inside her ass, though she still clung to her will against the pleasure. 

"You might as well absorb me now before I gain my power back and blow a hole through your stomach!" 18 shouted before she was retrained to the ground. She saw a massive tentacle edge towards her pussy and it had several large bumps inside of it. 

"Let's get straight to the point now. I want you to breed me an army of Special Cell Jrs...and wouldn't you agree that you'd make a fine mother for them all! I must warn you. This might take several days...weeks...maybe months!" Cell said as he slammed the pipe-like cock into her. 

"UUUAAAAGH!" The sheer length and girth of it was too much at her depowered state. "No! What kind of-AAAAH! Who would partner up with you?!"

"I just love that attitude. Really. Because we're going to be at this for a long time..." Cell said ominously as the bumps slid into her womb, sending crackles of power throughout her body. And it wasn't just shocking her. 

"Muhmuhmuhmy BRAIN!" She screamed as her programming was utterly scrambled by the shocks. Her body twisted and turned against her restraints as the breeder cock continued to fill her belly with the ingredients for a new army of Cell Jrs. Worse yet, she was cumming to each hit of the cock until it finally fertilized the spawn inside of her with jets of cum. "N-no...I didn't cum...I didn't..." She began to shut down, her programming utterly spent. 

"Good things do come to those who wait...just wait until you give birth to my children. Who knows? I might even fill out a photo album from it!" Cell laughed. "What's the matter? Silent? Well, you win some, you lose some."

And thus, the Perfect Android was on the move again, his fucked-silly occupant struggling to return to normalcy...

Good Ending: 18's Wish

Cell screamed in agony as he was vaporized instantly by one massive Photon Beam from 18. "Wow. You sure turned out to be a chump." She remarked. "Looks like I win."

"Indeed you do!" Lanrete descended downward. "So, what is your wish?"

"I won't lie. I want to blast you in whatever you call your face for making go through this slog, but you did earn some points for letting me kill that bastard." 18 said. "So, I get one wish? Finally, something that doesn't require me waiting a whole year."

"Does that mean you want to return to my realm if I do this a second time?" Lanrete asked. 

"How about no?" She narrowed her eyes. "I want a million zeni. Trust me. If Goku can use it...and then have his wife blow it off...then I can handle it better."

"Fair enough. Seems a bit basic, but whatever floats your boat. Get it? Because your brother got a boat recently?" Lanrete joked. 

"I'm going to count to three." She prepared a ki blast. 

"Alright, fine! Give me a break, will you?" Lanrete sighed as the whole place went up in a flash of white. 

Later at her house...

Turns out, a million zeni isn't that much in this world, but it did practically destroy the rent and get Marron all she needed for a proper education. All in all, 18 had no regrets about it all, aside from having to explain to Goku that he couldn't fight the gals she had to go through in Lanrete's universe. Then again, if that squid-like bastard pulled that shit again, she'd just sic that saiyan on it all. 

Besides, she had needs that needed attending. Krillin may have been considered the weakest the Z-Fighters, but right now, at her request, he was mercilessly pounding her ass into oblivion. "C'mon, shorty! You can-aaah! You can do better than that!" She gripped the pillow as her hubby did just that. 

"Aw, geez...looks like I'll have to go all out!" He shouted as he powered up so much that...well, to make this long story short, they had to shop for a new bed the next day. Like we said. That million zeni came in handy.

Chapter 19: Earthbound Kryptonian

Supergirl

Franchise: DC Comics

Voice Actress: Laura Bailey

Occupation: Superheroine

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "I may look feeble, but get this. I'm one of the lasts survivors of Krypton and there's a biiiig yellow sun in this universe. See what happens."

The destruction of planet Krypton is a tale know by all as the start of the journey for one of the greatest superheroes of all time...Superman. However, there were other survivors, yet few reached the prominence of Kara Zor-El, Superman's cousin. Turns out, she was born on another planet in Argo City, years after Kryptons destruction. However, her city was attacked by the malignant alien collector known as Braniac and, thus, she was sent to Earth while the city was captured and the planet destroyed. She landed in Gotham and it was there that both Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman had to train her to control her powers. One capture from the New God Darkseid later, she was ready to take on the evil of the world as Supergirl. Though not quite as optimistic as her cousin, she still values the same virtues and dishes them all out as hard as she can. 

After hearing a distress call from Wonder Woman, Supergirl willingly allowed herself to enter Lanrete's domain (not that she had a choice to start off) and fight her way through to rescue her. Maybe Lanrete's wish can make the job easier? Or she might have another shot at saving the world she once called home?

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 5  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 4  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: Normally, we'd just say her strength and be done with it, but there's a catch. In stages where there's a yellow sun, she'll fight as normal. Without one, she'll fight with slightly weaker blows, but her powers will be amplified a bit to make up for it, showing her powerful spirit. Also, she's weak to magic. Go figure.

\---Super Speed: What would be normally a power becomes an impressive ability for her. Due to being a Kryptonian and being trained by Amazons, she is noticeably faster than heavy hitters like Wonder Woman. Avoid her combos at all costs!

Powers: In terms of flying, she can float around the stage and divebomb her enemies, but she prefers to rush at her foes and grab them before throwing them down to the ground. Not to mention, she loves to extend her fists outward to finish the job. 

\---Heat Vision: A good counter move with short range. 

\---Super Breath: She blows a small tornado that traps enemies for two seconds, leaving them open to her blows. 

\---Ice Breath: Another counter move that freezes enemies solid for two seconds. It may have even shorter range, but hey. Whatever gets the job done. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Walking Heat Vision: She fires a heat blast that gets all the more painful the more she walks closer to her opponent. Weak at long range, but at short-range...  
\---Level 2-Rage of the Supergirl: She start zooming across the stage, leaving four mighty punches in her wake. Slightly inspired by her last stand against the Anti-Monitor.  
\---Level 3-Asteroid Shower: She'll punch her enemy all the way into an asteroid belt, where she'll fire her most powerful heat beams to send the foe back down to Earth...as well as a whole bunch of meteorite chunks. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Metropolis: This majestic city looks in awe as you fight on the rooftops. You can even see the Daily Planet proudly in the center. Oh, and LexCorp tower can be seen. There's that. However, the second round has an army of Lexbots swarm the skies as Superman himself does battle with them. Several of them, during the third round, might get the bright idea to pelt the floor with kryptonite lasers.

Intro: (While in her civilian identity, she turns her head to the enemy, before zipping away and coming back in her outfit) “Fair warning. This'll hurt.”

(Vs. Erza): “Your steel vs the Girl of Steel."

(Vs. Nami): "Pirates are so Silver Age."

(Vs. Mikasa/Raven): "I guess it's easy to be a cynic these days."

(Vs. Android 18): "Wanna help me get those Superman Vs. Goku guys off my back?"

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Diana! Snap out of it!"

(Vs. Storm): "Did you know that I'm actually faster than lightning?"

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "For the last time, I don't want to hang out!"

(Vs. Supergirl): "Wait. I have a sister?"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Just because you're magic doesn't mean I'll give up!"

(Vs. Blossom): "You've got ice breath too? Let me show you how a pro does it!"

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "You wouldn't happen to know a guy named Braniac?"

(Vs. Tifa/Chun-Li): "Trust me. I'm not a kid. I'm Supergirl!"

(Vs. Ymir): "Great, Zora. You just had to let Kal-El's animals run amok."

Win: (Zooms off to fly into the sunset) "See ya'!"

(Vs. Erza): "That was intense! Where do you get this stuff?”

(Vs. Mikasa/Raven): "You might want to go for a walk after that. It'll cheer you up."

(Vs. Android 18): "You need a battery for infinite energy. I just need a suntan."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Let's go home, Diana."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "Knock it off with the crazy pills next time!"

(Vs. Supergirl): "That was for getting my hopes up!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "It just occurred to me that the foes that could kill me include unicorns. Nobody'll live this one down.”

(Vs. Blossom): "See? Respect the classics, kid!"

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "If you see a large skull-shaped ship, give me a call. I've got a score to settle."

(Vs. Tifa/Chun-Li): “I think I proved that I can handle my own battles.”

Lose: (Falls to the ground) "No...I need more power and time..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Saber): "Your fists alone will never deter me."/"You lack skill."

(Mikasa): "Hope is something not easily gained."/"What power..."

(Android 18): "I've got years of combat on my side, kid."/"What did I tell you? Go back to grade school."

(Wonder Woman): "It is time for an entirely new training session."/"You've been slacking, haven't you?"

(Raven): "If I win, you have to hang out with Starfire instead of me."/"Hey, Starfire! Your friend's here."

(Harley Quinn): "(Hums the Superman theme)"/"Faster than a speeding bullet, but dumb as a locomotive!"

("dusk sparkle"): "Let's see just how much power you can receive from the sun."/"I wonder what Celestia thinks about how you use her power."

(Blossom): "This. Is. So. Cool!"/"That was great! Can we see Superman now? He's kind of a huge inspiration for me!"

(Jenny XJ9): "Who the heck is Braniac again? Sounds like a joke!"/"He...killed your entire world? Okay. Sorry. I get it."

(Tracer): "I don't need a day on the beach to get my legs going!"/"Actually, I'm kinda cheating with this device. My bad!"

Victory Sex: Holding her enemy close to her in the air, she grinds her pussy against the other, their chests meeting. 

0%: "Hope you're not afraid of heights!"

25%: "Wow, uh...this is actually a first for me."

50%: "Holy...this is actually really good!"

75%: "Something's coming...coming very soon!"

100%: "Wow. I should totally do that again!"

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual outfit (complete with the miniskirt).   
#2: Superman: The Animated Series outfit  
#3: Her New 52 look.  
#4: Her Smallville Outfit (Unlocked after defeating Wonder Woman and Raven in a row)  
#5: Darkseid's New Fury (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Amazon Warrior (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkivOo8CpZQ

\---Braniac: The Collector of Worlds is here to achieve the wish of owning everything he sees, even if it means ruining the lives of countless universes. Equipped with sharpened tentacles and impressive strength, as well as teleporting abilities, he's strong enough to go toe to toe with Supergirl. However, he is surrounded by the insides of his ship, which allows him to control the stage into firing turrets, sending large robots at ramming speed, or ejecting his foes out, just so his ship can fire a large laser that obliterates a few nearby moons in just one shot. And don't let him grab you, or he'll mind control you for a few seconds so he can make you an easy target.

Bad Ending: The Perfect Collection

Supergirl fought long and hard, but she was no match for the more experienced mechanical monster. Her nude body slammed against the metal floor, leaving a sizable dent. "Your efforts are ultimately futile, but they do yield the perfect factor into my latest project." Braniac spoke, now sitting atop his mechanical throne. 

"What? You're gonna throw me into a bottle like you do with all the innocent lives you ruined?!" She growled, unaware of the hordes of tentacles coming from behind her. 

"I was going to place you in Argo City to complete my collection, but, instead, you will be the means to the end of all things and the completion of my goals." Braniac stated as four large tentacles grabbed the Kryptonian's arms and legs. 

"What...what are you..." Her eyes lowered to see a large purple tentacle slither between her legs. 

"I cannot feel any pleasure from what will happen next, so this procedure will go without any useless taunts or other time-wasting exercises. My collection has been growing larger and larger over the years, but to make sure the time of completion comes sooner rather than later, I must create a new army. One based around beings like yourself." Braniac stated. 

"You want to make more of me? Newsflash! Lex already tried cloning Kal-El before and look how well that turned ou-AAAH!" The purple tentacle slammed into her pussy, causing her body to convulse with pain as her virginity was taken from her. 

"Do NOT compare me to that lowly human." Braniac nearly let his stoic face slip. "My process may seem crude, but I have already tested it on some collected specimens. Each transference of their sexual fluids and energy was a success. To test this on a Kryptonian would give me the drones I need for the end goal." 

"Nnngh...aaah!" She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw as the purple tentacle slowly went in and out of her, her fluids going through it and into another darkened lab. There, the almost organic drones in cryostasis were filled with the energy and information they would need to fully evolve into the ultimate killing machines. 

"Very good. Perhaps we should test another theory of mine." Braniac motioned for two more purple tentacles to come in. 

"W...wait..." She breathed in vain as the two tentacles joined the other one in filling up her pussy, stretching it and causing her to jolt in unexpected pleasure. 'No! I'm not liking this! I can't!' She thought as her tongue stuck out and her legs were further spread apart. 

"I think I have been convinced. Farewell." The vile alien motioned with his hand again, sending the tentacles and Supergirl into a darkened floor below. Her moans slowly faded as she sank into the abyss. 

Many months later...

Braniac looked upon his newest pieces of his collection. Berk...several version of Atlantis...Elmore...West City...and so many more. And he had his new Super-Drones to thank for furthering his seemingly neverending quest to own all that he deemed worth of his hobby. He gave one last glance to the start of it all downstairs before returning to his research. 

Supergirl, meanwhile, was being injected with nutrients to keep her alive as hordes of purple tentacles filled her up. "Kal...help...me...make them stop..." She moaned, her body mutating to accommodate her terrible situation. Alas, Superman had been killed off earlier, so no help was coming. 

None at all. Not even Diana would aid her, for she was next in line to make the next batch of drones... 

Good Ending: Supergirl's Wish

Supergirl would have been relieved to see that her worst enemy was doubling over in pain from the beating he had received, but the entire ship was starting to come apart. Sure, she'd be able to escape, but the cities that had been captured would have been destroyed. "NOOOO! MY COLLECTION! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Braniac screamed as raw data began to leak out of his body. 

"Oh, no! I can fix this! I have to!" Supergirl rushed towards the controls, but every single bit was utterly alien to her. One wrong button and many innocent cities would have been doomed to destruction. It wasn't just her home at stake. It was the homes of thousands of races. "C'mon...c'mon..."

"I think that's enough." Lanrete, in a form that was even bigger than the Skull ship, appeared outside and grabbed said ship in his tentacles. "There. All better."

"Please...you must save my collection...I must continue my research..." Braniac pleaded to the gigantic creature before a tentacle smashed through the window and stabbed him through the chest. "AAAAUGH! NO! I haven't downloaded myself to another body yet! You can't-"

"Unfortunately, I have had enough of you wrecking my universe." Lanrete coldly said before heating up his tentacle, frying the screaming villain into cinders. "So, my champion..." His eye turned to Supergirl. "What is it that you wish?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." She admitted before clearing her throat. "Alright, here goes nothing. I wish...can I have two wishes?"

"If you're thinking of also saving Diana, do not worry. She will be sent back home after you make ONE wish. I was very specific, no?" He replied. 

"Fair point. I wish for all these cities to return where they belong or somewhere safe." She stated. "You can do that, right?"

"Of course. Nothing is impossible to me. However...I do have an idea of where all these planet-less cities can go. You might want to hold onto something." Lanrete advised before the whole place lit up. 

"Whoa, that's bright!" She covered her eyes as he worked his magic. 

A few hours later...

"And that's how I saved the world. Again." Supergirl said to her pet cat, Streaky. 

"Meow." The super-powered cat replied. 

"Yeah, it was a pretty wild ride. Almost got groped by a bunch of weirdos, but it was worth it in the end." She relaxed on her couch. "As for all those planets...and Argo City...well, at least they won't be lonely where Lanrete put them."

As for what happened to all those cities, they were all in one new solar system created by the godly being in her universe. To all those who wish to seek sanctuary and peace...welcome to the Argus System!

Chapter 20: Keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom

Princess Zelda

Franchise: The Legend of Zelda

Voice Actress: Bonnie Jean Wilbur (yes, the CDI actress)/Saori Seto

Occupation: Princess of Hyrule

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Long-Distance Aggressor

Bio: "I can feel it. The goddess smiles upon me as I cut my way through whatever evil blocks my path from protecting all I hold dear."

The hero of time. The princess of Hyrule. The king of all evil. These three make up a fantastic legend that has spanned over countless timelines. In all of them, there is always the trio of Link, Zelda, and Ganon/Ganondorf, whom represent the virtues of Courage, Wisdom, and Power. However, for this timeline, we shall focus on the one known as Hyrule Warriors. All-out war and conflict has broken out due to a love-maddened woman named Cia releasing several fragments of Ganondorf and searching for the last one. The time-keeping Gate of Souls has been opened and chaos reigns as Zelda, who can kick ass of her own, seemingly goes missing. Shenanigans happen as Link goes to search for her with the aid of other time-displaced heroes, but, as it turns out, she had been taking the identity of the warrior Sheik and, even without that facade, she shows no signs in stopping the evil of Ganondorf from rising again. 

However, it's not just the Gate of Souls she has to worry about now. Lanrete has picked the worst time to place her in his universe, while Ganondorf has been fully restored and is ruling Hyrule with an iron fist. She's also been barred from using her Sheik form, but that won't stop her as she battles her way to victory. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 5  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 2  
\---Energy Projection: 1 (but if you count her Wind Waker and arrows, 3)  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: She's rather unique in how she approaches battle. She moves with utmost grace, looking as if she's gliding across the battlefield. However, this makes her strikes all the more devastating, given her choice of weaponry...

\---Polished Rapier: Befitting of her noble heritage, she uses this weapon to make quick strikes that even leave streaks of light in their wake. DO NOT get caught in any of these combos. Countering them is key if you want to escape. 

\---Wind Waker: By crouching and attacking downward, she can switch out her rapier with this baton-like instrument. This has a greater emphasis on long-range attacks, where she sends musical notes as her light attacks and heavy wind attacks for...well, heavy attacks. However, unlike the rapier, these attacks are slower, as they require a bit more effort, so don't rely on this too much. 

\---Light Arrows: Wanna still keep your enemies at bay for a little while longer or you just want to end the fight now, but can't get close enough? Even with the rapier, you can move backwards and attack, sending one of these arrows towards your enemy. However, their range is weak if you rapid-fire these things. Hold down the attack button to increase the range and power. 

Powers: None, unless you count her supers...

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Royal Light: She'll strike with her rapier in an arc. If it connects, she'll do two more before jumping in the air, firing a light arrow down, and slamming down with her weapon downward, creating a light-shaped cross on the ground.   
\---Level 2-Song of Storms: She switches out to her Wind Waker (unless she already has it) and plays a beautiful melody. If the notes hit, they'll keep coming until a massive tornado emerges, knocking the enemy high into the air.   
\---Level 3-The Power and Courage of Wisdom: Knocking down her enemy with a hail of light arrows, she'll suddenly appear next to them, twirling into the air as the Triforce itself appears, spread across the ground and unleashing a triangle-shaped pillar of light that engulfs all. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Hyrule Castle War: When you mess up the timelines by opening the gates, expect pure chaos to happen. The fighters will duke it out as moblins, knights, and other creatures duke it out on the sides. You might see some familiar faces in the crowd, too! Maybe Link? Ganondorf? Oh. That's not good. Because during the second and third rounds, some of his troops might come rushing in blindly. Beware of any ranged attacks from an impatient Zant, too!

Intro: (Emerges from a triangle-shaped light and holds her rapier forth) "May the goddess smile upon me.”

(Vs. Erza): “Your magic could assist us greatly in the war. Let me see your skills."

(Vs. Nami/Storm): "You too command the storms? Interesting."

(Vs. Saber): "If you really think you are not worthy of your kingdom, then why do you still have such power?"

(Vs. Raven): "Let me show you how much the light has taught me!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "I feel like we could learn a lot from each-other."

(Vs. She-Ra): "A burden has been placed on us both."

(Vs. Morrigan): "Midna! This meet-up is getting out of control!"

(Vs. Ivy): "Let's settle this like gentlewomen...for the first few seconds."

(Vs. Zelda): "Which timeline did you come from? Probably not the most ideal one."

(Vs. Ymir): "Such rage and pain...you don't need a fight. You need light in your life."

Win: (Swings her rapier several times before it vanishes, then she puts her hands to her chest) "Another day has been won in the name of good."

(Vs. Erza): "You show promise. Please consider helping my cause someday."

(Vs. Nami/Storm): "This is the power of the Wind Waker. Do not be jealous."

(Vs. Saber): "Us royals make mistakes all the time. The difference is how we deal with them."

(Vs. Raven): "Light and darkness working together is, perhaps, the greatest concept. If only it were easy in my world."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Friendship IS magic, but so is strategy. Try to understand that next time we meet.”

(Vs. She-Ra): "You may be the chosen one, but you still have much to learn."

(Vs. Morrigan): "Just stick to ruling your kingdom. I have no interest any fooling around."

(Vs. Ivy): "Your skills are impressive, but please wear something a bit less...revealing."

(Vs. Zelda): "I'm starting to tire of these mixed timelines. All they do is sow chaos."

Lose: (Falls to the ground while both her rapier and Wind Waker vanish) "The battle is lost...I have failed."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Erza): "Keep your aim steady, princess."/"You turn music into power? I don't think I have one of those...yet."

(Nami): "Hand over the rupees! They'll look great on the ship!"/"That Wind Waker's' just a discount version of my weapon. Accept it!"

(Saber): "Know this. I too am well-versed in the art of war."/"You had a brilliant mind...perhaps better than myself."

(Storm): "I need no weapons to grant me my power."/"I still liked the song, princess."

(Raven): "Didn't Beast Boy play one of your games?"/"The Legend of Zelda? You barely do anything. This just proves it."

("dusk sparkle"): "Sweet Celestia, that's bright!"/"That Triforce of Wisdom seems to like me a bit. Wonder why?"

(She-Ra): "Wait, wait, wait! Do we have to fight?"/"You've got a war, I've got a war, we've all got things to do, basically. Being a princess is kind of hard work."

(Morrigan): "So, you're that lovely woman Midna mentioned."/"I believe it's time us royals got better acquainted..."

(Ivy): "Finally. Someone who knows how to fight properly."/"Whoops! I almost forgot! I happen to fight a little dirty sometimes."

Victory Sex: While floating, she's using her baton to have her notes stroke her enemy to the tune of the amazing Legend of Zelda theme. The wind picks up throughout, blowing through both of their hair (if the enemy has any). 

0%: "This was never for lewd purpose to begin with, but I find myself drawn to such an act."

25%: "Yes...that's good..."

50%: "Do you feel it? The goddess has come to witness our show!"

75%: "Don't resist! This battle is already over!"

100%: "There you have it. Funny how I never took myself for a musician in the first place."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her Hyrule Warrios default outfit.   
#2: Link Between World/Super Smash Bros Ultimate Look  
#3: Twilight Princess Look  
#4: Skyward Sword Look (Unlocked after defeating three opponents with only the Wind Waker)  
#5: Dark Zelda Outfit (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Breath of the Wild Look (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvKWkHi1Eb0

\---Ganon: Much to Zelda's surprise, the dreaded Ganondorf followed her and even managed to become the almighty dark beast Ganon! A powerful cross between a boar, an ape, and your worst nightmares, he has enough power to level the entire world if he gets a chance! He has it all. Immense strength, swarms of bug-things he unleashes from his shoulder spikes, fire breath, several flame/thunder spells, and a few beam attacks he can unleash on the ground. However, the light within Zelda's weaponry, especially light arrows, will do the trick!

Bad Ending: The True Queen of All Evil

Zelda's arsenal, right down to the light arrows, shattered as Ganon's fist crushed them. "Do you see? I...am victorious! I...can never be defeated! I now officially rule supreme!" 

"You're wrong..." Zelda muttered as she stood up, nude and bruised. "There are others that will stand against you. The light will-"

"Others? You think I haven't thought of that? Take a good look." With his newfound power, he created several portals across the hellish landscape. Already, it showed various heroes being slain by either his minions or other versions of himself. "Behold. My evil has already begun to spread across the multiverse. When I said that I now rule supreme, I never meant just our timeline."

"No...how did you do this?!" She demanded, unaware of the purple smoke rising behind her. 

"Lanrete granted me that boon. Do not think of asking him to rectify my deeds. I already had him slain. However, due to you being my most worthy adversary in a while, I am feeling...generous." He chuckled. "You have no choice in the matter, but I think you'll do fine as my queen."

"What?! I would never stand with the likes of you!" She protested, but she sudden felt something wrap around each of her legs. Purple smoke was pulling her into a void that opened up behind her and it was pulling her in fast. "What are you-"

"Like I said. No choice at all. I must go now. My new kingdom awaits me." He smirked as he leaped through a portal, eager to start his mayhem. 

"NO!" Zelda screamed in defiance as she struggled against her bonds. However, some purple smoke entered through her mouth, causing her eyes to widen. Soon, she was sucked into the void, leaving her body covered in the horrible smoke. It tingled painfully against it, growing worse as she struggled more and more. However, the worst was yet to come. 

Some parts of the smoke began to solidify into jet-black tendrils that had strange scales that reflected all the horrible events happening across reality. The one in her mouth started to twist and turn, leaking poison into her body. 'Get it out...I don't want any of this...I don't...ooooh...no...no!' She felt another tendril massage her pussy, causing it to transform into something a bit bigger. Her hips, also being massaged, were growing in tandem.

That wasn't all. Several tendrils entered her nipples, pumping more poison and causing them to grow. She looked on with a mixture of horror and arousal as her new breast-milk was as purple as the fluids that were replacing her body. Veins began to grow visible around her face, glowing bright purple/red. 'I'm changing...he's doing something with my body that...I can't describe it...I'm becoming a disgrace to all light...' She thought as tears cascaded down her face. 'Link...where are you?'

At last, the tendrils dropped the subtleties and two of them rammed into her pussy, but, oddly, it didn't cause her to scream. She just twitched ever so slightly as she began to moan into the mouth-tendril. Even more tendrils began to assault her now-plump ass, doubling the pleasure. Her eyes began to lose their irises, becoming pure orange and her hair lost its golden hue, replacing it with light purple. 'Mmmm...Link...I have failed...I'm succumbing to the darkness...forget me...' 

Finally, after many more thrusts that rendered her body and soul devoid of light, the tendrils unleashes torrents of poison to finish the job. She found the taste awful at first, but now, it was almost essential as water. She was thrown to the ground once they were done, poison leaking out of her holes. However, rather than lay there in a heap, she rose up and wicked-looking versions of her previous attire appeared on her, completing her look. "Light has fallen...and so have I." She declared, her voice having a slight reverb to it. 

She entered a portal in front of her, intent on meeting her new king...

Good Ending: Zelda's Wish

Ganon roared to the sky, most of his parts (especially his tusks) broken into nothing. He struggled to stand, but the power of the light was coursing through him, destroying his very essence. "But...how? The one with the Triforce of Courage isn't here...why is this happening?! Oh...I asked that fool Lanrete for the power of the Triforce..."

"And now, it has backfired for you completely." Zelda stated. "This madness has come to an end. You have lost!"

"Hmph...my own foolishness...I can't imagine a more humilating defeat." He grunted as his body began to tear itself apart, light emerging from the cracks in his body as the Triforce itself made itself known. "KNOW THIS! I will return! No matter what timeline...no matter what body...I will be eternal...and our fight will never end! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed as he finally was destroyed, causing the darkness around the place to finally vanish.

Zelda cared not for his words. She was well aware that the cycle would continue anew one day, but, for now, the evil of Ganon was gone. She hoped that the effect spread across her world and, perhaps, closed the Gate of Souls for good. "Greetings!" Lanrete suddenly appeared behind her. "Nice work actually making this a Legend of you!"

"Please don't do that." She said as she nearly slashed the gigantic being with her rapier. "Whatever the case, I'm just glad it's all over. You, on the other hand, could help me fix any mistakes that are still present in the timelines."

"Already taken care of. Defeating Ganon, as it seems, was the way to win! The birds are singing! Isn't it beautiful?" Lanrete asked. 

"Golly." She admitted when she saw the sights in several emerging portals. 

"So...is there a wish you have in mind?" The being asked. 

Thank goodness she had the Triforce of Wisdom on her side, because this was a tough question. She had defeated Ganon and saved everyone from the catastrophe at hand, but what if what Ganon said was true? That he would just keep rising again for one reason or the other? This cycle was starting to present more problems than needed and she felt the urge to just end it there. However, she came up with a better idea. "Should Ganon ever rise again, in any timeline, grant this boon upon its Hero of Time."

"Alright then. The easy route. I can respect that. Let's do this!" Lanrete exclaimed as everything was consumed in white. This wish was so great, that even the very future of realities that didn't exist were affected and utterly altered. 

And we shall end on this. Whenever there was a Ganon or some other kind of evil that threatened the balance of good and evil, it was not just Link himself that would stand up to it all...nor would it just be Zelda to assist and handle the damage...

No...it was the newly crafted Hyrule Warriors! Links from all across the multiverse would come to assist and their respective Zeldas would make the chances of victory even greater! No longer were the forces of good confined to time, for the innocents of the Multiverse needed someone or some people to protect them from the ever-increasing threats! 

Now, the Legend of Zelda has become the Reality of Zelda!


	2. Bea2

Chapter 21: The Byakugan Princess

Hinata Hyuga

Franchise: Naruto

Voice Actress: Stephanie Sheh/Nana Mizuki

Occupation: Former Hyuga Heiress/Shinobi Protector

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Strategic Aggressor

Bio: "Even as far as I am from you now, Naruto, I can still feel your hope keeping me from falling into despair. No matter what it takes, I will return to your side."

Let's be frank. I don't know much about this franchise, but what I can tell you is that is is yet another Shonen world beset by disaster and destruction, so it has to have the best of the best protecting it. In this case, humble beginnings are still very much a thing. Born into the prestigious and renowned Hyuga clan, Hinata was perceived as a disgrace due to her kindness and utterly weak fighting capabilities. However, on the road to prove herself as a capable warrior, she found herself falling head over heels for the good-hearted and quite powerful Naruto. Needless to say, her growing attraction for him, as well as her personal goals, pressed her forth to master her own Kekkei Genkai-the Byakugan. Eventually, she surpassed her limits and even won the approval of her family, but her destiny did not fall onto embracing royalty. Rather, it was sticking to protecting the innocent and finally confessing her feelings to her friend, which he gladly returned. 

As of this writing, the family she started with Naruto had not been born yet and she had found herself forcefully transported to a new universe where her friends and lover are nowhere to be seen. However, gone are the days where she had to rely upon him, distant as they were before. Whoever tries to stop her and not listen to reason is going to figure out the hard way that she's not as meek as one might guess...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 4

\---Strength: 3

\---Speed: 4

\---Stamina: 2

\---Energy Projection (technically): 4

\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: As a regular Shinobi, she's fairly quick on her feet. However, that's not the reason her speed and intelligence that high....

\---The Byakugan: Is there any wonder this Kekkei Genkai is so coveted? We'll get to its powers later, but its main feature is that it grants Hinata a full 360 degrees of vision, making attacks relying on teleporting or projectiles easy to counter. In fact, her counters are the best so far, considering she usually sees it coming. However, the best part about it is that it negates any attack involving invisibility, if that ever comes up. Be warned. This doesn't mean she's invincible, as an onslaught of attacks will break her concentration. Not to mention the eye strain. OUCH!

\---Gentle Fist Fighting Style: Due to the Byakugan, she is usually able to pinpoint vital organs that help in producing Chakra, so any other fighters that dare come from her franchise had better beware if she makes a lucky hit. To most of the other opponents, this is still devastating, as prolonged attacks from her have a chance of removing a large chunk of health when she has the most energy. 

\---Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm: One of her finishing attacks when using heavies involves her punching at a distance. This means, even if she misses, the punch will carry over, striking the enemy in the gut. 

Powers: I guess you could call the Byakugan one, but let's get to how she really uses that Chakra of hers. Basically, her energy. If she activates it when near defeat, it will drain her energy meter, but her Gentle Fist attacks are now amplified. Seriously, though. This does drain fast. 

\---Water Needles: As it turns out, she can manipulate random puddles of water into shortly becoming vortexes before quickly becoming thin needles that fire at the opponent mostly at the end of combos. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists: Her hands will suddenly become shrouded by, for each hand, an angry blue lion head of chakra. For five seconds, her usual attacks will be amplified and gain more knock-back power.

\---Level 2-Eight Trigrams 128 Palms: This one requires the enemy to be near her, as she summons a small field of divination, which leaves the enemy prepped up for the power of math! Actually, just many many MANY consecutive strikes adding up to one final blow. Keep in mind, this technique is powerful, but it reduces Hinata's speed due to how tough it is. 

\---Level 3-Love and the Nine-Tailed Fox: Hinata will punch her enemy away, only to feel a familiar presence next to her. It's Naruto, already in his Sage of Six Paths mode. Combing their trust and power into each-other, they form Nintails himself into firing a humongous ball of their chakra and power. Cue massive explosion and him vanishing without a trace. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Hidden Leaf Village: This is where it all began for most of the cast of Naruto. It's a quaint village, but there's nothing really hidden about it, considering that you two are duking it out, among other reasons. However, as you fight, the crowd grows and maybe, you might receive some food from the onlookers if you're doing a good job. Not a bad stage, all things considered. 

Intro: (Walks in and quickly gets into a fighting position, realizing just where she is) "Don't underestimate me.”

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “You remind me of someone. Just less reasonable."

(Vs. Nami): "My family has no riches that they're willing to give away. Please leave."

(Vs. Saber/Ashi): "There's so much power and, yet, so much pain flowing through you."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9): "You may be of metal, but I can feel your spirit coming at me."

(Vs. Hinata): "What?! I don't remember practicing that kind of jutsu!"

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "What kind of technique is this? Are there others in your world with dormant power?"

(Vs. Raven): "You can't hide in darkness from me!"

(Vs. Tifa): "It would be an honor to test my strength against yours."

(Vs. Tracer): "Such speed...no. I have to focus!"

(Vs. Zelda): "You think you have control over this battle, but I can see your every move."

(Vs. Ymir): "I need to stop you! You can't just hurt those in your way!"

Win: (Punches the air several times with her lion-fists before closing her eyes in serenity) "I wish we could have met as friends."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): "Sakura could teach you a thing or two. Or maybe just humility."

(Vs. Nami): "If Naruto were to meet your Luffy, who knows what would happen?"

(Vs. Saber/Ashi): "Forget your past. Make your own path and never give up."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9): "You have such kindness and good underneath that metal exterior. It's incredible! Just don't do that again."

(Vs. Hinata): "Just another shadow clone...but I wonder if I tried that for Naruto? No, it would be so embarrassing!"

(Vs Storm/Psylocke): "I guess our powers truly do lie within us, even if we doubt ourselves time to time."

(Vs. Raven): "To be fair, you still put up a fight when the veil was cleared."

(Vs. Tifa): "You have the courage and heart to be a great leader."

(Vs. Tracer): "Skill triumphs over speed. Sometimes, I surprise myself."

Lose: (Struggles to stand, her eyes now strained, but she collapses anyway) "I'm not..finished yet..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "Stop giving me that look, idiot!"/"It's your own fault for getting in my way. Stop whimpering!"

(Nami): "Sorry, but I got the word that you're up for grabs!"/"The way you put it, our Luffy is basically your Naruto, but a pirate. Weird."

(Saber): "Peer into me...if you dare."/"You cannot simplify what I have suffered. Nor do I want to share it."

(Android 18): "You really think you can cancel my ki? Hmph. Just try it."/"Okay. You did better than I expected."

(Storm): "Look around you! The elements come to my aid!"/"You like lions? I'm more of a panther person."

(Raven): "You used to be blind? Let me show you darkness once more."/"So, Beast Boy keeps doing this stupid run. Know anything about it?"

(Ashi): "Can't say I've seen this technique before."/"It's like being watched constantly. Don't try that again."

(Tifa): "I'm not much into kung-fu zen, but I can still put 'em up."/"It's like you said. Failing and getting back up is true strength."

(Tracer): "Keep your eyes on the prize, luv!"/"Eyeballs hurting? You tried to actually follow me? Wow, that must have hurt."

Victory Sex: Laying on her back, she has her enemy be on top as her legs help keep the enemy from escaping. Her dildo is lion-shaped and her arms eventually wrap around her partner. 

0%: "Without Naruto, I feel such terrible needs. You need to help me rid of them."

25%: "Is this...is this how he feels everytime he enters me?"

50%: "Stop resisting! I don't want to be the bad guy!"

75%: "It's too much...too much pleasure! I'm going to..."

100%: "Mmmm...I can feel it. You enjoyed it too. I'm so happy..."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her "The Last" outfit.   
#2: Her Normal outfit.  
#3: Great Ninja War outfit  
#4: Summer Clothes outfit (Unlocked after defeating Asuka and Blossom in a row)  
#5: French Maid Outfit (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: 60s Girl (Unlocked after the Good Ending. Looks like this: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/289/218887.jpg )

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWqTT2L3ZDg

\---Lanrete-Toneri: We'd say he was a prick for what he did with all those eyeballs from Hinata's family (especially her sister, Hinabi), but years of isolation on the moon had not been kind to him. Though he promised to stay on the moon for atonement's sake, his evil nature has, by Lanrete's power, manifested into a clone that has all of his powers, but none of his redeeming qualities. Already a skilled opponent, he relies on his puppets (random mooks) to beset you. However, his true strength lies in the replica of the Tenseigan he has, as well as his chakra form, which allows him to move really quickly, use devastating energy attacks of the missile variety, and even summon a massive sword of chakra that is night impossible to avoid. However, as his health lowers, he'll use up so much power (looking more hideous in the process), that he'll become more and more susceptible to counter-attacks. 

Bad Ending: A Blind Puppet on a String

"Just as I thought." L-Toneri floated downward to his unconsciousness nude opponent. "You can do whatever you think will work to avert destiny. You can fight it. Run from it. But it always finds a way to succeed." He kept his Chakra form on as he examined her lovely body. "Yes. You are a treasure in a planet beyond saving. I shall do what my real-life counterpart failed to accomplish by driving the moon into Earth. This time, there will be no failure and you will be mine."

"Nnng...what?" She woke up, her chakra utterly drained. Upon realizing she was nude, she hurriedly covered up her breasts. However, he was already looming over her. "If you think you can just use my body again, I would rather bite off my own tongue!" She yelled in defiance. 

"Sadly, I knew you would say that. You cannot defy me, for my power is far greater than you can imagine." With a wave of his hands, his power began to spread across the fake universe. Fighters from all across were suddenly transformed into his mindless puppets. "Do you see? Thanks to Lanrete, I have amassed myself the greatest army history has ever known."

"You monster! Release them or-" She was cut off when several generic puppets emerged next to her, each sporting rather thick cocks. 

"Normally, I would seal our marriage with my manhood, but I am still in the middle of preparing for the purge of all those who had misused chakra before. Namely, all of humanity. But do not worry. My essence flows through them...and you." His green-flamed body lit up as trails of his chakra began to flow to the ground and start to slide up her body. 

"No....no! You can't-GUH!" The green lines had reached her eyes, causing her to freeze as familiar jolts hit her brain. This was nothing new to her and she wished she had left it behind in the past. L-Toneri's mind control was working its way into her and her body began to glow faintly with small green flames. "What's...happening..."

"You are being remade into not just a puppet, but one with all of your power and more." L-Toneri explained. "My puppets will ensure your useless will fades away, so my plan has no flaws. Especially now that Naruto, that meddlesome idiot, can no longer be around."

"He'll come...for me...uuuuh...it burns...but it's all around my..." She laid on the ground, feeling unnatural heat reach her loins and breasts. It was almost as if they needed to be attended to before she went crazy or something. "Make it stoooop!"

"It won't stop. Not unless you give in." He warned. 

"I...won't..." She gritted her teeth before her legs were suddenly lifted up, along with her body, by one of the large-cocked puppets. His prick teased her asshole as another positioned in front of her pussy. "Let go of me..."

"You want this. You've always wanted this. You just never knew it yet." L-Toneri warned. "Now, become mine until the end of eternity."

Without compromise, the puppets plunged their cocks into their respective holes. "NOOOOO!" She screamed as she felt the green flames around her grow hotter and more mind-numbing. She was no stranger to cock in her, as Naruto assisted with, but to have different and much thicker cocks assault her holes was almost too much. Her sizable breasts swayed up and down as she was piston-ed by the two puppets. What's more, his chakra flowed through them, screwing with her head. "Nuh-noooo! I don't like...aaaaugh..."

"It only hurts if you resist. Let my essence change you. Make you accept destiny." L-Toneri suggested. 

Her hands grasped her face as she tried and failed to hide her arousal at being used like this and filled with a foreign chakra. 'To be one...to be whole...to be with...NO! Naruto's been the only one! He said he loved me! He still loves me! He still...still...' She thought as she was pounded mercilessly. Tears streamed down her face as she felt her memories start to fade. "Stoooop!! I don't want to lose-"

"You'll lose nothing important. You'll always have me and that should be enough." L-Toneri warned, increasing the intensity of it all through his chakra. 

Her body almost went limp as her cushiony ass slapped and slapped against her puppet fucker, her pussy wet with all the abuse it was taking, and her breasts jiggling up and down in her pleasure-filled brainwashing. "Forgive me...I can't take it anymore!" She cried out as several jets of her new master's chakra filled her to the brim. "It's too much! If I don't hold on, he'll turn me into a-MMPH!" Another puppet had shoved his dick into her mouth, while a few new ones rode her cowgirl style. 

"It appears as if this is going to take longer than usual. How annoying." L-Toneri grumbled before getting back to his stoic demeanor. "It might take time, maybe a few years, but you will eventually break and accept me as you should have all those years ago. I have waited much longer than you can imagine. I can wait a few more."

Hinata was left there at the mercy of many more puppets, her consciousness fading as his chakra invaded every inch inside her body. 'Naruto...I won't stop loving you...even if I fall to darkness, I know you'll do the right thing...but please...help...me...' She had slowly begun to move her head to further assist the blowjob taking place, feeling the undeniable urge to fuck every last creature here until she couldn't move anymore. 

It was a new routine for her. A new lonely and emotionally painful one. 

Good Ending: Hinata's Wish

L-Toneri screamed in hatred and disbelief as his power caused many eyes to suddenly cover him from head to toe. "But why?! I've had years to master this power! How could I fail a second time to just HER?! Naruto wasn't even here to help you!"

"That's just it. He's always with me when I fight. Just like the rest of my friends and family. You're not even the Toneri I know. You're nothing but a hollow fake created to destroy. I'd say you failed even worse than the original." She stated. 

"Do not mock me! I am perfect! I am...am...GAAAAAGH!" The mass he had become had exploded, leaving nothing but a green orb ready to escape. 

"I can't let you harm my world or any other! Haaaa!" She unleashed both her lion-fists to utterly crush the being, ending the evil of the clone. "It's all over. Have I finally reached the end?"

"Indeed you have, ever-seeing one!" Lanrete appeared behind her, giving her a bit of a scare. 

"ACK! Please don't do that!" She said before turning to him. "Are you the one who created this universe?"

"Yes. And you just won your free wish! Do tell me what it is?" He asked, very curious.

"I'm just wondering...how could you?" That surprised him for a moment. "How could you make an entire universe, but dedicate it to a selfish wish and the possible death of those that enter here against their own will?"

"Do not worry. The other contestants have been sent home without trouble." Lanrete sighed. "I just wanted to be important, you know? Make a cosmic event that benefits everyone. Sure, the would-be winners have to endure pain, but that just means it's a sign of growth. From the looks of it, you've done plenty of growing even before I brought you here."

"I won't deny that, but, if I have to make one wish..." She closed her eyes to think for a second before she unleashed her request. "Make sure something like this never happens again! No more pointless fighting!"

"But...but..." One harsh terrifying stare from her shut him up. "Oh, fine. I suppose your goals are noble and I, perhaps, need a new hobby. So...fair enough." The whole place went white as the whole universe began to collapse, ready for a hard reboot. 

Two months later...

Life was very good to Hinata. She had just gotten married to Naruto after a rather hectic but still heartfelt wedding and they were at the honeymoon stage. Naruto watched as his new beloved wife stripped in front of him, sensually showing off her body. "Do you like what you see?"

"Always!" He said eagerly, ridding himself of his own clothes. 

"Not yet, my love." She said with a sweet smile. "I learned these next moves from that universe I was placed in."

"Oh, yeah. That? I kinda wanted to meet that Luffy guy Nami mentioned. He sounded pretty cool." He thought outloud. "Please keep going."

"With pleasure." She grabbed her discarded shirt and slowly dragged in around her nude body, doing a sensual dance as she did so. She paid special attention to rubbing it across her breasts, every tug showing off her jugs and nipples proudly. She turned her back and ran it across like a towel, ending at her butt, which she rubbed until it was downright sparkling. Finally, she dropped it and spread out her pussy, letting the juices fall. "I've been waiting for this for a while. Please...stick it in."

"...Wow." Naruto, as one might guess, was still easy to impress, but it was still a titillating experience. His cock was now fully erect and ready to please her. Needless to say, she wasted no time jumping his bones. A magical night was to be had, but let's leave that to the lovebirds. 

If she wasn't careful, she might have gotten the urge to do more kinky things, like something to do with Naruto's female form....

Chapter 22: The Winsome Warrior

Wasp

Franchise: The Avengers

Voice Actress: Colleen O'Shaughnessy

Occupation: Avenger/Superheroine

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Speedy Aggressor

Bio: "Think you're safe because I got small all the sudden? Think again!"

The Pym Particles have been an important super-power granting factor in the Marvel universe, with their main function being to help the most talented and daring people be able to change size at will. Janet Van Dyne, ever since her father's death, was one of those people who managed to not just gain the powers from such an experiment, but master those abilities. Aided by her fiance, Hank Pym/Ant Man, she was among the first to become an official Avenger. Unlike her partner, she was accustomed to a pair of bio-synthetic wings and blaster weaponry on her hands. However, their relationship has always been a rocky one, if one that has all but disintegrated, especially after Hank created the maniacal robot, Ultron. Her rich upbringing also made her rather difficult to work with at times, but she always had the best interests at heart, especially when it comes to saving the world. 

Apparently, instead of heading to the Microverse as she intended, she got sent to Lanrete's universe, where she might be literally and figuratively fighting above her weight. However, that never stopped her before, as she's going to show everyone just how powerful Pym Particles really are. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3 (5, when she shrinks)  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 2  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: She's not exactly the best hand-to-hand combatant, but she still gives it her all. However, it's all in her other abilities and powers that she can settle for simplicity. 

\---Wasp Stings: She can fire these from her hands thanks to the special gloves she has. These fire in short bursts when she's at full size, but, when small, she fires these in rapid bursts. They're good at punishing those who prefer to run away or get too close, but they're not foolproof when the enemy is quick on the draw. 

\---Bio-Synthetic Wings: These only come into play when she's small, which allows her to move across the battlefield with relative ease. 

Powers: As one might guess at this point, the Pym Particles are her main source of power. They allow her to shift in size during combos and she can even stay this way at the cost of draining energy. When small, her strength increases and every blow hurts like heck. She is also harder to to hit for some fighter, but, if she is hit, she'll have some pretty bad knock-back to deal with. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Pym Power: She'll fire a rapid stream of Wasp Stings. Simple as that, but only in a straight-line.   
\---Level 2-Giant Girl: Turns out, she can increase her size, but only for enough time to stomp her foot down on the enemy.   
\---Level 3-Might in the Microverse: Wasp will shrink so much that she ends up in the very Microverse. At first, it looks like she's just punching at random shapes...until we zoom out and see the enemy seemingly being punched by nothing. Wasp transforms back to full size and decks the enemy in the face. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Avengers Lab: Tony Stark or Bruce Banner or whoever is going to have a field day explaining this as these girls duke it out in the otherwise mundane lab near the window. However, Ultron drones will suddenly invade and trash the place, despite security handling them with lasers...that might accidentally hit you. At least, the drone will be melted to hot slag. 

Intro: (Flies in while small, but regrows while still hovering above the ground) "This WILL sting.”

(Vs. Asuka): “Take a chill pill, girl."

(Vs. Mikasa): "You kill giants, huh? Good thing becoming huge is more Hank's thing."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9): "Finally! A robot with some actual moxy."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "If that sword can really split atoms...I might be in trouble."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "Avengers Vs. X-Men...something about that feels kinda wrong."

(Vs. Raven): "Dr. Strange has nothing on this."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "I dare you to swing that hammer at me. I'll just punch it back!"

(Vs. Wasp): "So, which alternate reality did you come out of?"

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Ivy Valentine): "You sure that chest of yours didn't get the Pym Particles?"

(Vs. Tracer): "Try zooming around something you can't even touch!"

(Vs. Chun-Li/Morrigan): "Tony warned me about gals like you. I'm actually kinda excited!"

(Vs. Ymir): "I went into Godzilla's ear and made him fall. This is gonna be a cakewalk!"

Win: (Shrinks and rides off on an actual wasp) "Catch you later!"

(Vs. Asuka): "Ugh. All this about living robots is giving me Ultron flashbacks."

(Vs. Mikasa): "Trust me. Ditch Eren. He's like Hank when he goes all Yellowjacket on us."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9): "You're the funnest miracle of science I've met since I got here!"

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Wonder Woman meets Winsome Woman. Guess who came out on top?"

(Vs Storm/Psylocke): "Seriously?! Why are we fighting again?! That Phoenix incident was already dumb as hell!"

(Vs. Raven): "Good thing I took science. Otherwise, I'd be dressing like that!"

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "I don't hang out with psychos."

(Vs. Wasp): "Just asking, but is your Hank any nicer than the one in my universe?"

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Ivy Valentine): "Girls like you make a really loud noise when you fall...or I punch you in just the right spot. Forget I said anything!"

(Vs. Tracer): "Yikes! Even when I shrunk, you nicked my wings!"

(Vs. Chun-Li/Morrigan): "Who needs all those combos when you can just shrink and aim for where it hurts?"

Lose: (Sputters to the ground, her wings twitching) "Everything's going black..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "Stop shrinking and start fighting!"/"Idiot. Did you really think I needed to see you to fight you?"

(Mikasa): "No matter how small we are, we can never give in to cowardice."/"You turned gigantic for a second. Are you...a Titan Shifter?"

(Android 18): "Ultron? Never heard of him."/"Just show me in his direction and he'll be going home without a head."

(Storm): "The fates decree that we fight!"/"I...I'm not sure why we fought either."

(Raven): "Bumblebee, you just couldn't stay away."/"Whoops. Wrong heroine. I'll get the medical supplies."

(Psylocke): "The urge to fight...it's undeniable!"/"I too feel like that was an insipid reason to fight."

(Harley Quinn): "Time to get out the raid!"/"Quit messing up my picnic, bitch!"

(Jenny XJ9): "Something's happening to me...who's Ultron?"/"For a second, my head went blank. I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

(Jessica Rabbit): "The only thing shrinking is my patience."/"Us women have to have a sting so the men don't get too grabby."

(Chun-Li): "I don't think I ran into you when our universes collided."/"So much for that experience."

(Morrigan): "Aren't you a cute Marvel girl?"/"A shame we never truly introduced ourselves."

Victory Sex: The enemy is laying on her back, allowing Wasp to shrink and move around in the pussy itself, rubbing her hands across the clit. 

0%: "Haven't tried this out before. First time for everything!"

25%: "You feeling that? I'm better than any sex toy created."

50%: "Starting to feel the rumbles now..."

75%: "I should probably get out of here before..."

100%: "Ugh! It's all over me! Kinda tasty, though."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her regular yellow/black jumpsuit.  
#2: Earth's Mightiest Heroes  
#3: Marvel Cinematic Universe  
#4: Ultimate Marvel (Unlocked after defeating Storm and Mikasa in a row)  
#5: Red Queen (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Avengers: United They Stand (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BEzZFdN83A

\---Ultron: The mad machine himself has come to this universe to further his goal of eradicating all organic life and guess what he intends to do with the former wife of his creator/worst enemy? You don't want to know. All you need to know is to avoid the various lasers from his hands and mouth (the latter of which is a huge beam). He's also got missiles and teleporting abilities. Eventually, he'll take to the skies and power up a huge energy ball while he sends Ultron drones to deal with you. Eventually, he'll just try to bomb the whole area out of frustration. Also, this isn't the James Spader version, so there's not a tinge of mercy in him. 

Bad Ending: Age of Ultron

Ultron shook his head as he held Wasp by the throat. "As I thought. After all of these years, you still have proven yourself as my creator's weak link. However, I have no desire to meet him...yet."

"Whatever you're planning on doing to me, make it quick. I don't want to get eye strain staring at your ugly mug." Wasp grunted as she felt his cold metal claw around her neck. However, his next action surprised her. He used the other claw to tear off her already wrecked outfit. "Wha-"

"What I plan to do next does not involve your death or you to wear any sort of clothing." Ultron plainly stated before a large tube rose from the ground. "Though I have yet to speed up my goals with the assistance of Lanrete's power, I can still improve upon the mistakes of the past. Does this look familiar?"

Wasp, with dawning horror, realized what he meant when he showed her his creepy machine. "This...this was used to help created Jocasta!" However, she smirked a bit after giving it thought. "Remember how well that ended? And don't get me started on what happened when-"

"Remind me and I might reconsider not vaporizing you." He insisted. "I have made new adjustments to this device. To prove you to of my superiority, I have already tested this on the various fools that dared to stand against me." He snapped his fingers. "Behold, the products of my intellect." 

Landing next to him were robot versions of Wonder Woman and Storm. They looked like what they were originally were, but with glowing red eyes and metal skin. Emotionlessly, they grabbed Wasp by the arms and strapped her into the machine. "Let me go! Don't you recognize me?! It's me! Janet!"

"They will not heed the call of a lowly organic. They and so many others are under my control. However, I have grander plans for you. You shall be the template for a more superior model that will stand by my side as I recreate the entire multiverse in my mechanical image." He boasted. "I dare say you might enjoy the process better than most."

"Like Hell! You turn them back to normal or-" She was interrupted when the machine closed around her, strapping her nude body against it as it booted to life. A long flexible tube strapped onto her mouth, breasts, and pussy, causing her skin to tingle. 'What's this creep plan on doing?! I don't think I wanna find out!' She tried activating her shrinking powers, but nothing happened. Her eyes darted left to right as she anticipated the worst. 

"I see you're trying to escape. I assure you, nothing will help. Far stronger have tried and failed. You will be no different. Accept your fate, as your kind will be forced to do." The maniacal machine said as he sat back on a throne made from a kneeling Robo-Twilight and Robo-She Ra. 

"Mmmph! MMMMPH!" Wasp felt a sickly gray goo fill her orifices, causing her body to shake violently. Her mind was starting to go blank as it was also being filled with the stuff. Her nipples began to leak gray milk as they expanded with silicone. Slowly, from the lower body upwards, she was converted into a special robot for Ultron's amusement. Her ass expanded a bit as silicone filled that as well, her legs becoming hard as steel. Her waist was still flexible as ever, but there were pistons and gears replacing every muscle, as well as more circuitry. 

'Why...why does this feel so good...everything's...code...code...101...0101....no...' Whatever organic remains of her body remained went slack, while her new body was being infused with powerful energy. Her arms now had metallic stingers for claws and her breasts remained soft, but firm. Eventually, her face became a metal red-eyed caricature of its original form. As an added bonus, pointy antennae formed, completing the image. Her wings, though dormant at the moment, became hardened computerized glass, stronger than before. 

Eventually, the machine opened, where the newly robotized Wasp stepped forth, her expression bearing no emotion at all. "You are now perfect. More perfect than I could calculate, even. Tell me...what is your name now?" Ultron asked, examining her form. 

"Ja...Janet...Jocasta." She replied, ready to serve a new age of machines. The Age of Ultron had officially begun and nobody would stop him this time...

Good Ending: Wasp's Wish

Ultron grasped his head as his systems started to rapidly fail him. "This...this can't be! No matter what universe, I am perfect! I AM ULTRON!"

"Give it a rest, you bucket of bolts! If you know what's good for you..." She quickly shrunk and entered a hole in his head, blasting away at everything she thought was important. "You'll stay down this time!" She zoomed out of his eye, shattering it. 

"GAAAAAGH!" As he malfunctioned, he began to tear his own body apart, eager to make the pain stop. After a few horrible minutes, he went still, dead for good. However, a nearby fallen Ultron drone stood up, having been taken over by his consciousness. "There is...no hope...of stopping me."

"We'll see about that." Wasp put her hands to her hips as Lanrete appeared behind her. "So, you're the guy in charge?"

"Indeed! And I am happy to see that you have triumphed over impossible odds!" He exclaimed. "Please tell me your wish!"

She crossed her arms as she wiggled her eyebrows at the wrecked machine. "I wish that Ultron would never rise again. Like, he was just gone forever. No chance of every coming back. You got it?!"

"I see where your rage comes from. He's almost like a cockroach that way." Lanrete admitted. "Very well!"

"What?! No!" Ultron screamed as he realized what was about to happen. "What's happening to me?! Why-BZZRRT! I am-GRRZZTRRT! FADING?!"

"Told you you'd stay down this time. Or, really, all time." Wasp smiled as the whole area was enveloped in white. Ultron let out one last scream of pure hate as he faded away from all reality.

And that is where we shall end things, for there are plenty of other adventures for the winsome Wasp to go forth on. Just without the threat of a genocidal robot to get her down. Perhaps there might be a chance with Hank now that his mistake has been erased?

Chapter 23: Queen of Arendelle

Elsa

  
Franchise: Frozen

Voice Actress: Idina Menzel/Maaya Sakamoto

Occupation: Arendelle Royal

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Long-Distance Strategist

Bio: "I don't want to unleash too much of my power...except now. Brace yourself for the raging storm!"

Aside from being the source of a song you can't get out of your head no matter how hard you try, the tale of this royal is a tragic one with a thankfully happy ending. Born into the ruling class, Elsa had powerful ice magic when she was but a child. However, her inability to control it led to her parents instilling a well-meaning but confidence destroying 'conceal, don't feel' mindset. Years later, she became rather estranged from the world, even from her loving sister, Anna. Eventually, she could hide her powers no more and ran away while accidentally setting up Arendelle for an endless winter. Eventually, her love for her sister won out and she finally learned to control her power after her sister's near-death. 

Just as things were looking up, she found herself in a new universe where the only way out is to utilize her powers once again for offensive purposes. Seeing how her enemies can hold their own, she has decided to truly let it go. The cold will do more than just bother anybody who goes too far in trying to reach Lanrete...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 2  
\---Energy Projection: 5  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: Not much in abilities or physical prowess (aside from being a bit quick on her feet).

Powers: She's near god-like with her power over the cold and ice. All of her attacks involve her using ice-related attacks meant to push others away. Don't let any enemy get to her, though the knock-back she gets allows her to get up quickly and start over from a distance. 

\---Icicle Punches: All of her punch attacks involve extending an icicle(s) of varying length, depending on how much power is put into them. 

\---Snowman Spinners: Crouching and doing the heavy attack button will have her quickly conjur up a small snowman to spin across the battlefield and ram into the enemy. 

\---Freezing Effect: The longer she fights and uses her powers, the more the enemy will slow as the environment gets progressively chillier. However, those resistant to cold will be empowered, to be careful who you fight. 

\---Snowstorm: At the end of every combo, she sends a hail of snow to push the enemy back further, dealing damage. The stronger the combo, the larger the vertical range of the snowstorm. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Icicle Wall: She'll unleash a spiked barricade of icicles at such a speed that it's impossible to avoid at close range.   
\---Level 2-Cold Curse: She'll fire a very tiny blast of magic at her enemy, marking said foe with a curse that (if Elsa is not defeated in 10 seconds) will freeze the body, leaving it open for attack until thawing after four seconds.   
\---Level 3-Long Live the Ice Queen: She'll summon her very castle from beneath the enemy's feet, dragging that foe upward until Marshmallow, waiting atop it, grabs the enemy and falls down to slam the foe into the ground, generating a large shockwave the obliterates the castle. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Elsa's Ice Castle Interior: When Elsa left her kingdom and decided to start her own, she made this spiffy glass-like structure, complete with a lonely-looking, but no less beautiful interior. You can see the sun rising from the window as you two duke it out. However, the resulting damages from your fight will grab Marshmallow's attention in the second and third rounds, where he'll throw ice-balls at you or even move in to claw-uppercut the first one he sees. 

Intro: (Walks in with the wind trailing behind her) "You really want to see what I can do?”

(Vs. Asuka/Saber/Mikasa): “Don't you see what kind of path you're taking? I know I did."

(Vs. Nami): "Nice toy. Wanna see the real thing?"

(Vs. Storm): "One weather controlling royal to the other..."

(Vs. Raven): "You look like you should really chill out. Sorry. Couldn't resist the pun."

(Vs. Supergirl): "Such power...and you seemed to get it all down."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "What I have can't be defined by science."

(Vs. Blossom): "It's time we settled the doubts about our powers!"

(Vs. She-Ra/Princess Zelda): "Being a queen, let alone a princess, is a huge responci...is that a sword?"

(Vs. Elsa): "My own clone? I can do that?"

(Vs. Morrigan): "You like them spicy? Try cold as ice."

(Vs. Ymir): "If it means you won't hurt anybody anymore, you'll have to do as one of the castle ice sculptures!"

Win: (Twirls around with a blizzard around her) "Wanna see more? I feel so free!"

(Vs. Asuka/Saber/Mikasa): "The more your repress your emotions, the worse it'll get."

(Vs. Nami): "We already have a problem with certain traders in Arendelle. Pirates are just a step below."

(Vs. Storm): "I may have won, but wow! I'm nothing but a snowflake compared to your skills!"

(Vs. Raven): "Eternal winter or eternal Hell? We've got to figure this out one day. The controlling powers part! Not the choice of apocalypse"

(Vs. Supergirl): "Even your eye lasers didn't so much as warm me up."

(Vs. Blossom): "For such a young girl, you've got more than just ice to back you up. Just keep it from devastating the rest of the place."

(Vs. She-Ra/Princess Zelda): "Who needs knights in shining armor when we can handle things ourselves?"

(Vs. Elsa): "What's next? A clone of Anna that never reached out?"

(Vs. Morrigan): "I'm just really not into those kind of royal get-togethers."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Ivy Valentine): "Girls like you make a really loud noise when you fall...or I punch you in just the right spot. Forget I said anything!"

Lose: (Falls to the ground, the glamour in her gone) "Maybe I went too far?"

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "I'm in control of my life! Shut up!"/"Dumb blonde. What does she know?"

(Nami): "Whoever chills out first has to hand over the riches!"/"One second thought, you get a pass."

(Saber): "My emotions do not dictate me. Therefore, I shall succeed."/"A Caster like you would never make it far."

(Storm): "You are right! Let the storm rage on!"/"You have much potential, girl. Do not use it for evil."

(Raven): "You really wanna see me let loose? Fair warning..."/"Luck you. You had to do the opposite of hiding it all."

(Vs. Supergirl): "Don't even think of blotting out the sun."/"Come to think of it, I wonder what a blue winter sun would do to me?"

("dusk sparkle"): "Emotions are the fuel of magic. Let me see yours!"/"Darn it. That song just won't leave me."

(Blossom): "You're pretty cool for a princess. Pun intended."/"Guess we both needed to chill out! Sorry, I'm in a punning mood today. Wonder why?"

(She-Ra): "Open up and show me your power!"/"Wait a sec! Aren't you supposed to be queen? No wonder you were so powerful."

(Morrigan): "Time for some lovely dancing on the rocks."/"Let's sing a duet sometime."

(Princess Zelda): "The pressures of our duty means no excuse for abandoning your kingdom."/"I have faith in you. You must first rid yourself of your insecurities."

Victory Sex: Caressing her enemy's face, she uses her other hand to aggressively finger the pussy, all the while bringing the temperature down.

0%: "This is how I calm down my enemies back in my kingdom. Get ready."  
25%: "Getting cold already? Don't worry. It's about to get warmer."  
50%: "Don't you know how accepted this makes me feel? Your pussy is so warm!"  
75%: "Cum for me! Let it go! LET IT GO!"  
100%: "This is why I prefer girls over men. They're much more fun."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her ice queen dress  
#2: Arendelle Royal Ball dress  
#3: Anna's dress  
#4: Krystalak (Unlocked after defeating Ezra and "dusk sparkle" in a row with a finishing super. Resembles the Godzilla monster, but in her Ice Queen look)  
#5: Ice Slut (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Resembles this, but with her tit and breasts covered up initially: https://peach.paheal.net/_images/d8ddd681b46a4c8b170c7334868f9e9b/1924959%20-%20Elsa%20Frozen%20R... )  
#6: Ralph Breaks the Internet (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5i3Mje5TzU

\---Hans/Skoll: Hans, having made a deal with Lanrete when transported here, has gone off the deep end. He failed to take control of Arendelle in an attempt to get one bit of respect from his family and he's allowed himself to turn into this god-like wolf monster manifestation of all that is awful with winter. Floating through the battlefield, he's actually quite vunerable in the head, but that means contending with twisting tail attacks, a breath of shadowy ice, the occasional smaller Ice Wolf pack, and a terrible shadow ball attack that blots out the sky and forces you to fight seemingly endless waves of smaller wolves so that you can find a safe place to hide from the ball.

Bad Ending: A Savage Winter

Hans...no, Skoll howled to the sky as his shadow ball erupted across the ground, knocking Elsa to the ground, her magic utterly spent. She looked around as the shadowy void and the frost-covered ground began to spread. Whatever Hans wanted, it was nowhere near this scale. The beast had taken over and it was about to make its mark on the world. She looked at her hands, her magic fading due to how weak she felt after such a beating. 

Skoll, however, wasn't finished with her yet. He swooped down and grabbed the princesses clothes, ripping them off in the process. She panted heavily as she covered herself, trying desperately to think of a way to stop this monster before he possibly reached Arendelle. Alas, he swooped in a second time, grabbing her by the torso and flying into the distance, his smaller wolf pack following close behind. 

A day later...

If someone from far off were to visit Arendelle, it would be wise for him/her to turn back. The whole place was now a gigantic frozen mass, with the tallest buildings only barely poking out. It was actually hollow inside, where the frozen buildings and citizens resided. All of them looked utterly terrified and those that fought back were merely the most dignified sculptures. Skoll's mission was simple. Freeze everything in vengeance for how his previous form was treated. 

However, he was tired after freezing this much land. So, he had a plan, despite his bestial nature. His smaller wolves had already gotten to work on such a plan, as Elsa knew too well. Ever since she got here, she was force to witness her kingdom become the frozen wasteland it now was, but the worst was yet to come. Her mouth had been frozen shut and her arms were being dragged to the monster's lair, where the main castle once stood. He floated back from his sleep, examining the former queen. 

Elsa, despite her despair, knew she had to escape. To warn anybody else about this beast and perhaps regain her magic. Her attention eventually came to the emerging gigantic wolf penis emerging from her oppressor, it's tip leaking with pure cold jizz. It dropped to the floor as he edged closer, with her now struggling harder. In response, he roared and slammed his claws against her arms, pinning her to the ground. His jaws hovered dangerously close to her shoulder, threatening her with injury if she resisted further. 

His cock edged towards her tight pussy, rubbing it so much that a normal human would risk getting frostbite. Through her, Skoll would breed even more wolves to spread across the world, blanketing it in an endless winter. She struggled a few words through her gag, but it would never help anyway. He plunged it in, ending her virginity and causing her to scream so loud that some of the ice around her nearly shattered. 

Despite the noise, Skoll continued to thrust in, burying his cock up to the hilt with her. She wanted to hate every second she was violated. She never once did have a preference for cocks. She would rather be grinding pussies if she were that lewd. However, something within her began to change. Skoll's magic mixed with the small amount in her and her mind warped with it. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was taken into the air as nothing more than Skoll's cocksleeve. 

He had lost interest in thrusting and decided to fly around with her still attached. His knot made sure she didn't slip off and his claws were still firmly around her small petite body. Several floating wolves seemed to have the same idea as their master and they swarmed around the larger monster. He paid them no heed as they shoved a few of their cocks into her ass. Many began to fight amongst each-other and one even removed her gag, but only moaning came out rather than words. 

As he flew higher into the sky to witness his cold reaching across the land, Skoll came several times into her pussy, blasting away any rational thought in her as her eyes glowed white from the magical strain. Whatever doubts and fears she had about her ruined life were gone as she could think about nothing but supplying her new lord with more pups and filling the now limitless libido she had. "Fu...fu...fuck me! Fuuuuuck me!" She finally screamed. 

Skoll made a beeline for his lair after that little flight. To pacify his progeny, he would allow the wolves to have their way with her. She was now much more willing to do so. As soon as she hit the ground of the lair, she started to crawl over to the incoming hordes, intent on having her new needs met. A statue of Anna nearby shed a single tear as she had no choice but to watch her sister degrade herself for all time...

Good Ending: Elsa's Wish

Skoll howled in pain as many an icicle plunged into him. Elsa was getting sick to death of having to deal with all these threats, so she made sure this monster stayed down permanently. A final icicle plunged into his head, causing his body to turn into ice and shatter into a million pieces. Whether this meant Hans was also dead or set free was not known. 

Satisfied, she blew off one snowflake from her finger. "You know what? After this, there's no doubt about it. I'm in total control." 

"No more need to worry about that power of yours, eh?" Lanrete mentioned, appearing out of thin air. 

Despite the sheer size of this being, she composed herself. "You got what you wanted. Now, let me go."

"Is that the last pun based on the song here?" He asked, annoyed. 

"What song?" She asked.

"Nevermind. Either way, congratulations! What is your wish? Speak it and it shall come true!" He proclaimed. 

She wanted to go home and that was that, but she thought about what else she could do. Then, it hit her. Something that would totally erase any of the pain that was still in the past. Sure, she made a good effort of getting out of it almost entirely, but there was one detail that nagged at her the moment that such power was before her. "I wish mother and father never died."

"Are you sure about that?" He wondered. "I think they're proud of you already. I know you miss them, but is it worth shaking up your kingdom to bring them back from the dead?" 

"You said you could do anything, but...that's a good point." She sighed. She was still a bit of a realist, after all. "I guess I have nothing to wish for. I already have what I need back at home. A kingdom, friends, and especially my sister." Just as she was about to wish for the obvious, she had a bit of a creative idea. "Wait....promise me you won't get grossed out."

"I'm a tentacled being of pure energy. There's nothing too weird that can get to me." He assured. 

"There's a bit of pressure to produce a few heirs when I'm gone. I know Anna and Kristoff are going steady, but, in case something happens, I need you to help me out. I'm not interested in boys, so..."

"I already know where this is going. Wish granted!" He exclaimed as the whole place went white. 

A few years later...

The kingdom was still a shining beacon of fun and harmony after all this time with Elsa as its queen. Anna and Kristoff were already making plans to take their relationship to the next level, but imagine their confusion when they saw many royal women from all lands in a line towards Elsa's bedroom. At first, they thought it was some kind of advanced sleepover, but Anna already started to figure out it was something a bit more. 

Anna would still satisfy her sister's needs occasionally, but now, Elsa could get in on the fun even more with her potential suitors. For when they entered the room, they would find the beautiful queen naked and with her new long thick horse-cock out. With cum dripping from it at the sight of many girls, the cock flared up. 

She gave a lustful smirk as she plunged into the first girl. Some random princess by the name of Daisy...

Chapter 24: YoRHa Android

2B

Franchise: NieR Automata

Voice Actress: Kira Buckland

Occupation: YoRHa Android Unit

Alignment: Lawful Good (kinda sorta, let's roll with it)

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "My mission...find a way back to my world and continue with eradicating all machines. Glory to mankind."

The year is 11945 AD. Humanity has been reduced to hiding on the moon due to an alien-made machine menace that has overtaken Earth. Their only hope lies within the YoRHa project, which consists of various oddly dressed androids meant to purge the planet of the evolving machines. Among the more powerful androids is YoRH Unit No. 2 Type B or "2B" for short. This aloof yet loyal android, alongside her partner 9S, was well on her way to carving a future for humanity...but that's not all to this. For, as it turns out, humanity has been dead for the longest time, the machines aren't all bad, and 2B's purpose is to literally kill her partner over and over again so he doesn't figure out the truth. Alas, she has developed empathy despite it all and regrets every single time she has to do the deed. So, when the terrible Logic Virus infects most of the androids, including her, her requested death by a rogue android named 2A comes, ending her suffering...

...but what if her broken body suddenly vanished and ended up in Lanrete's universe, with only her pod (a mobile helper) for company? Her memories had also been altered, making her forget all she experienced before that terrible event. So, she moves forth, doing all she can to return to her mission. However, her memories are slowly returning and the freedom of choice to get away from battle at last might come to her yet...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 5  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 1

Abilities/Weapons: Aside from her main weapons and pod abilities, she's very durable and focused in the heat of battle. This is even more pronounced if she's going up against a fellow machine, where her skills increase, but her stamina decreases. 

\---Virtuous Contract: Her trademark small katana is her default weapon and what a weapon it is. She wields it with an emphasis on quick attacks. The combos here aren't much, but they serve as a greater prelude to the strong attacks you can dish out as well. 

\---Virtuous Treaty: It looks like a pretty unwieldy version of the last weapon, but make no mistake. These combos are actually quicker than most strong attacks and even spin and stab emphases power. They're hard to get out of (for the enemy and player that initiates them), but the best part is how this thing can be used like a massive boomarang. 

\---POD 042: Her ever faithful floating pod provides many programs to assist her. They include a barrier whenever she blocks, which can withstand even the strongest of blows for a limited time, a laser, burst of machine-gun-like laser fire, and even a mirage to confuse enemies. All of this can be achieved by attack backwards or using the triggers. One of the strongest ones during strong combos involves a spear program that causes said spears to emerge from the ground at random. 

Powers: None.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Enemy Dispatch: Her pod will unleash a powerful blade of energy that works in tandem with her slashes for two seconds.   
\---Level 2-Multistrike Initiative: With those words, a flurry of random slashes from nowhere will send the enemy up, where 2B will slam them back down with a pair of gauntlets and then create several more slashes that grow in intensity until they cover up the screen. Just when the enemy falls on the ground and thinks she's safe, spears will erupt from the ground, courtesy of 042.   
\---Level 3-Self Destruct: This level three is considered EXTREMELY dangerous to use and is largely a last resort. Why do you think her Level 2 super is something? She'll kick her opponent in the face, then her pod will fire a Gravity Control Shell to keep that enemy in place. Limply, she'll walk over and, if the opponent doesn't get out in time (which has a 50/50 chance of working), she'll allow a massive explosion to claim them both. If it works, a new 2B will walk in to do the victory animation. If it fails, 2B will be still standing, but incredibly weakened or defeated. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: City Ruins: Stand atop a ruined but flat building as you duke it out around the destroyed planet. However, it's just a bunch of broken buildings and trees around you, where flying robots pass on by, not caring until the second and third rounds, where they unleash telegraphed barrages of energy bullets at you.

Intro: (Runs in before standing erect before her foe) "Eliminating hostile target.” (She says that to a lot of the fighters here, it seems)

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa): “Are you another machine with orders of her own?"

(Vs. Android 18): "Pod, I've located an extremely hostile machine. Energy readings are off the scale..."

(Vs. Hinata): "I am not blind. This is merely a feature used to stop you from interfering in my mission."

(Vs. Raven): "Emotions resulting in high power levels? Impossible..."

(Vs. Blossom): "This is an artificial human, but...not quite."

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "I've located another machine. Similarities in intellect to a YoRHa unit are...uncanny."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "I will not let any possible past interactions with you decide my chances of victory."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Anomaly detected. This could prove harmful in the long run."

(Vs. 2B): "Rogue E-Class YoRHa Unit detected! Situation has turned extremely hostile!"

(Vs. Ymir): "Alien lifeform detected. I would suggest more offensive strategies for this one, Pod."

Win: (Gets into a salute-like pose) "Glory to Mankind."

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa): "Our day of reckoning will come."

(Vs. Android 18): "The data from this battle could prove to be...no. Too risky."

(Vs. Hinata): "You may say I am blind in other ways...but I know the truth of it all."

(Vs. Raven): "Emotions are prohibited. Particularly in your case."

(Vs. Blossom): "Can humans be manufactured as well? Repressing incoming thoughts..."

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "You're begging for mercy? Fine. I have a mission to uphold. You are allowed to function."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "I remember now. The win-loss ration between us is in my favor."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Time anomaly finished. Paradox avoided."

(Vs. 2B): "Why would something like this happen?"

Lose: (Falls to a broken heap on the floor) "This unit...cannot...continue..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Saber): "I suppose you have no choice."/"Behind those wires, I see utter devotion in you."

(Android 18): "You got a problem with me being an android?"/"Whatever this YoRHa is, it's gotta do better to impress me."

(Hinata): "Can't you see with that thing on? No offense."/"If you continue to blind yourself to your feelings, nothing good will come of it."

(Raven): "Nice outfit."/"Whoever you're bringing glory too, nothing's being left to the imagination."

(Wasp): "Robot maids?! HANK! Was this your idea?!"/"Wow. The truth's worse than I thought. Sorry about that."

(Blossom): "Would it hurt to smile for bit? You're creeping me out."/"This is getting a little dark, even for me."

(Jenny XJ9): "Watch that sword! I'm not the enemy!"/"Are you gonna keep killing everything you don't understand or are you going to listen to me?!"

(Jessica Rabbit): "And they say I'm too revealing."/"Honey, you want those boys to stop looking up at London and France, wear some pants for God's sake."

(Ashi): "You can change your destiny! Believe me."/"You know about the trap you're in? I don't believe you."

(Ivy Valentine): "I'm sorry. Have we met?"/"Eras keep colliding time and time again. We had to meet sometime once more."

Victory Sex: Kneeling down, her pussy has been shoved into her enemy's face, her thicc thighs on proud display.

0%: "If this is what you've been wanting, I shall deliver it to you."  
25%: "This feeling...this feeling is welcomed."  
50%: "Nnnng...victory...is close..."  
75%: "I can't stop! What's happening to me?!"  
100%: "I...would like to go...a second time."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual dress  
#2: No Blindfold (Can be done with the other costumes)  
#3: Dark-Skinned 2B  
#4: Revealing Outfit (Unlocked after defeating Supergirl and Jessica Rabbit in a row and finishing it off with her third Super)  
#5: Bunny Girl (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Kaine Dress (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RU5kGj7GKPc

\---Insane 9S: Thing is, when 2B died, 9S kinda...snapped. He figured that sharing his pain with everything and everyone, especially when he figured out the truth of his existence and the lies fed to him by YoRHa, was a great idea. Driven into complete and utter lunacy, seeing a now-horrified 2B in front of him just turns him even more into a raving maniac, empowered by the technology he picked up along the way to start glowing red, tear off his blindfold, and rush in for the kill. Beware his many sword attacks and you'll have to do something a little different when he starts hacking. Defend your systems against his own when this happens and he'll left open for attack. However, when near death, he will descend into a screaming mess, unleashing even more powerful attacks you simply have to dodge or risk an instant game-over. Remember! The memories are coming back to 2B, so this really won't be easy.

Bad Ending: Love and Revenge

Her sword broke as she hit the ground, 9S panting madly as she did. Right now, she was comprehending a lot of things. The fact that her long history of unwillingly killing her beloved partner was catching up to her, the fact her pod was now irreparably broken, and the fact that 9S knew everything now. His mind was so far-gone that reasoning with him was futile. The promise she asked A2 to uphold was now moot and she knew it. 

"9S..." She said as he eyed her with maniacal glee. Something was happening to him, though. The severe amount of energy he had taken in was warping him. Transforming him. He screamed with pain and sorrow as his parts grew out of his body, even impaling his own pod. His legs turned into stumps while his arms elongated into penis-like spears. His head twisted and turned as hordes of eyes grew on it. He grasped his head in vain, feeling a surge of knowledge he didn't want to know and feelings he never wanted to surface. 

"2B...hate...love...need!" He gurgled as he rushed over to her, slamming her down with his foot before using his sword to slash open her clothes, leaving her naked aside from her blindfold. He roughly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest, all the while muttering the same insane mantra over and over again. 

"I'm sorry...I truly am..." 2B professed, knowing that the truth had come out. "I never wanted to hurt you. I once did, but then...things changed." 

"Not...listening! Too late! NOTHING MATTERS BUT THIS!" He roared as little mechanical arms emerged from his body to hold the female android even closer. She struggled to get out, but to no avail, as a hard object poked at her supple butt. 

"9S, don't do this! I can fix this! Just let-AHHH!" A rush of pain she had never felt before came as he plunged one of his dick arms into her ass. It was rather easy to stretch despite its virginity, so it made things slightly easier. He gurgled with joy as his body grew, taking the object of his lust and hate into the air with him. His arm-cock also grew, expanding her already impressive asshole to record levels. "Can't...hold on...stop it!" She gritted her teeth as she endured the system take-over she was getting. Her mind was not prepared for feelings of lust to such an extent, so adapting was next-to-impossible.

He just responded by plunging the other arm into her pussy, which was completely unprepared. Her body convulsed with pain and a bit of pleasure as both of her holes were filled and fucked. Her fingers dug into her partner as she forced herself to endure it all. But how long would she last before her programming became a jumbled mess of pleasure responses and useless words? The answer was about to come soon...

...and soon it came, for her own body was adjusting as well. Whatever energies were in 9S, they were starting to affect her. "Attack...defend...defend...sub...submit..." She breathed as her programming changed to adapt to the never-ending fucking. Her chances of escape were fading as her body began to sink into the new machine monster that called itself 9S. "Submit and enjoy..." She moaned as her ass grew bigger and her breasts as well. 

Milk began to leak out of her tits and she allowed her pussy dick-arm to slip out and slap her on the ass, stimulating her even more. Within a few moments of being absorbed into him, she was a trapped sub that hungered for more of his rough fuckings. "New program...obey the will of...of...ehehe...HAHAHAHAHA! CUM IN MEEEE!" His madness had spread into her, causing her to struggle even harder to get even more of a thrill. "I am only good for fucking! My new directive...your will! Glory to my master! Ahahahaha! Cumingcumingcuming..." Her body rocked back and forth as torrents of cum came from her pussy. 

As 9S continued to rampage in an attempt to make the pain go away, for it lingered still, 2B was in a private Hell her battle scenarios could never dream of...

Good Ending: 2B's Wish

9S, with one final primal scream, was brought back to the ground, his legs destroyed. "Kill you...it's my turn to kill you! MY TURN! Then, I can make it all perfect! We can be together in death! The one action that matters!"

"Stop it." She demanded, not wanting to see what had become of her partner. 

"I would suggest ending him quickly. His mind has degraded to the point of no return." Her pod suggested.

"And I would suggest waiting until Lanrete comes." 9S's pod countered. "It may sound illogical, but his power could assist his mental state."

"You think it's that simple?!" 9S shouted. "To live with the lie and hope some fairy tail fixes it all?! No! The pain will go away if destruction comes-"

"I think I've heard enough of this!" Lanrete suddenly appeared, his tentacles dragging him away. "She won against you, boy. Show some dignity."

"What do you know?! You know nothing of-" He was slapped into unconsciousness by his tentacle. 

"Are you...Lanrete?" She asked, finally able to get her thoughts out. 

"Indeed. Now, I can tell your wish is a rather important one. Not for your own sake...but for his." The god-like creature commented. "Trust me. I can grant just about any wish. Just say it and it's yours."

"Excitement is a foolish emotion, yet I feel it growing within my circuitry at this suggestion." 2B's pod stated. "It is your call. I will remain stationary if your judgement is sound."

Though she knew that there was a 'wish' promised at the end of this, she realized she had given it very little thought. She was so focused on finishing her mission before her memories came back that it totally slipped past her. If this was all true...then the dreams she once kept hidden could finally become reality. She wasn't into praying (if anything, she was more into wishing death upon the God that forced her existence on her), but she secretly did so as she cleared her throat. 

"I wish..." She began uneasily. "Humanity was alive. Therefore, YoRHa's true mission would be complete and we would not suffer this lifetime." 

"Wouldn't this erase your existence?" Lanrete asked.

"Mine has been nothing but murder and lies. The same could be said of all us androids." She stated, bowing her head and removing her blindfold. "I want to be free of all this bloodshed. All this torture. I can already tell most, if not all, of my kind is dead on my world. This wish would not adversely affect too much in the grand scheme."

"Hmmm...I have the perfect idea!" Lanrete exclaimed as his powers began their work. "You all might feel a slight tingle. Oh, and here you go." He handed over 9S's unconscious frame to her. 

As the place began to flash white, she cradled his body in her arms, finally smiling. "This is it...no more pain...I almost feel like singing a song." 

A few hours later...

A woman with short white hair woke up in her bed, nude. She seemed awfully confused, especially when she saw her outfit and another's draped against the floor. She looked at her skin, which looked even more organic than before. Still in a state of confusion, she exited the bed and looked out the window. There, she saw humans alongside the very same robots that drove them to extinction. Except...they were working together, playing together, and even dating each-other. 

It was a lot for her to take in, but then she had a thought. Lanrete did more than just re-write human history. He also created a new life for her and all the other androids. Her pod was even resting beside her bedside. 2B was pretty sure she got a new name, but that mattered little. All that mattered was getting used to this new history. 

She felt a smile creep upon her face when she saw whom she was sharing the bed with. 9S, also nude, was sleeping peacefully, his mental state possibly repaired. New thoughts began to circulate through her as she slowly got back into the covers, but also wrapped her thighs around his body. Her breasts smooshed against his side as her arms held him close. She said nothing, but cried tears of joy at the fact that she could be with him until her dying days. 

Glory to the new mankind...

Chapter 25: Lunar Pretty Guardian

Sailor Moon

Franchise: Sailor Moon

Voice Actress: Tracey Moore/Kotono Mitsuishi

Occupation: Sailor Scout

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Long-Distance Aggressor

Bio: "I am the sailor suited Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Magical girls have been a staple of anime since it began its inception. No magical girl is as famous or revered as one dressed in a fanciful sailor suit. Though born the plucky and somewhat selfish/lazy schoolgirl Usagi Tsukino, due to the actions of a magical cat named Luna, she was actually the reincarnation of the powerful Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom (then again, her name was a pun off the 'rabbit in the moon' thing, so it felt kinda inevitable). This forced her to basically grow up, though her strong sense of justice managed to shine through and she even got the help of both reincarnations of previous Sailor Scouts, as well as her emerging powers. Together, they protected the Earth from vile forces such as Dark Kingdom and Shadow Galactica. All the while, she still has to go to high school and remember that, one day, she will lead the universe into an age of peace.

However, something has made her complicated life even more frustrating when, just before a test, Lanrete has sent her to his world to compete. It's not just the hordes of fighters she'll have to contend with that's a problem. It's the promise of a wish that could make all her troubles go away. Whether it be boring tests or the possibility of her friends being picked off soon enough...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 2  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 5  
\---Arousal: 1

Abilities/Weapons: With her brooch, she transforms into her Sailor mode, but that's a give-in. Either way, most of the attacks you'll see are meant to end the fight as soon as possible, hence why her stamina and other skills are a bit low. Use them especially against the most evil of foes! Other than that, she's no slouch in using her physical abilities. Maybe a bit, we guess.

\---Tiara: Much like Wonder Woman, this tiara can be thrown, but it has greater range and speed (though a bit less power). Additionally, it transforms into the Moon Frisbee Attack (hence the increased range). In night stages, however, she, when jumping, can do a strong attack that involves reflecting the moon's light off the red gem in her tiara and unleashing it in a burst of power (Moon Twilight Flash). 

\---Cutie Moon Rod: During the end of most strong combos, she whips this thing out to unleash the circular array of energy shots known as Moon Princess Halation. 

\---Moon Kaleido Scope: She'll quickly get this out for backwards strong attacks. With it, she fires a long-range orb blast (Moon Gorgeous Meditation) that creates a small explosion whenever it hits. However, this is not a rapid-fire weapon, so an enemy that withstands/avoids it can close the distance. 

Powers: Some of her physical attacks have a lunar glow to them. Just so you know what you're up against.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Moon Spiral Heart Attack: Whipping out her Spiral Moon Heart Rod, she'll spin around, do a pose, and a massive heart will race forth to strike the enemy. This can be dodged, but only by those who can jump/fly high and fast enough. Otherwise, this is gonna hurt, ESPECIALLY against those with evil in their hearts. Otherwise, it's still a powerful attack (but a bit useless against the most pure-hearted).   
\---Level 2-Moon Sparkling Sensation: She does a very cute little twirl and a pose...and then four beams of light curve to reach the enemy, striking without mercy. Good or evil, this hurts a bunch.   
\---Level 3-Eternal Sailor Moon: The Eternal Tiare shows up in her hands and she wastes no time transforming into her most powerful form. For five seconds, she uses her attacks to even more powerful effect. Even if she misses or the foe blocks all the time, she always ends this session with the powerful Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. Not a kiss. Just a really powerful burst of light that engulfs both of them. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Azabu Juban: Usagi's humble hometown, right in front of the school she attends. Seems normal, but, even in the first round, time will begin to speed up until the place starts resembling Crystal Tokyo, its future self. It's a pretty safe stage, provided you don't get blinded by any flares from the reflections of the emerging crystals. Come for the spectacle, stay for the fight!

Intro: (Transforms from Usagi to Sailor Moon) (To the evil fighters) "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

(To the rest of the fighters not mentioned) "In the name of the Moon, I will challenge you!"

(Vs. Asuka): “Wow! And Rei says I'm immature!"

(Vs. Erza): "Keep switching outfits. I'm sure I can keep up!"

(Vs. Nami): "Wait, I'm not that kind of sailor, pirate!"

(Vs. Android 18/Psylocke): "There was evil in your heart, but it's long since gone away. Let me see if I'm not mistaken!"

(Vs. Sailor Moon): "Are you a past self of mine? Because it's getting a bit weird."

(Vs. Raven/Ashi/2B): "In the name of the Moon, I will purify you!"

(Vs. Blossom/She-Ra): "Let me see your drive for justice...and then maybe we can hang out?"

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Tifa/Ivy Valentine): "Those...THOSE ARE FAKE! No, keep it together, Usagi..."

(Vs. Morrigan): "Quit acting like a villain and take this seriously!"

(Vs. Ymir): "Minako could do without your savagery!"

Win: (Spins with her Moon Stick and does a victory pose. With evil opponents, she starts up Moon Healing Escalation) "The moon's power is shining bright within me!"

(Vs. Asuka): "I have so much to apologize to Rei for."

(Vs. Erza): "You sure you weren't a Sailor Scout in a past life?"

(Vs. Nami): "You keep stealing and your greed will come back to transform you..."

(Vs. Android 18/Psylocke): "I see. You didn't even need my help in seeing the light."

(Vs. Sailor Moon): "You came to warn me of a new threat? What kind of threat?"

(Vs. Raven/Ashi/2B): "Everyone deserves a second chance from evil."

(Vs. Blossom/She-Ra): "You would make a great Sailor Scout! I just know it."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Tifa/Ivy Valentine): "That idiot, Minoru, had better not have been hanging around you! I mean, you know. No offense."

(Vs. Morrigan): "Dark Kingdom should have had you as ruler."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "What about this 'Dakari King Mykan' should I be worried about?"

Lose: (Falls to her knees, transforms back, and starts crying) "I...I lost!"

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "Nice costume, idiot."/"This is so funny that it hurts! You were dressed like a total moron!"

(Erza): "I guess clothes really make the warrior sometimes."/"But I proved myself stronger regardless."

(Android 18): "Kami, this is humiliating."/"You want to see Moon Prism Power? Stand next to a saiyan."

(Storm): "The moon is beautiful and, as I can see, so is its power."/"Even in the hands of a child, I see potential."

(Raven): "I'm fine. Leave me alone."/"So, you're wearing the outfit Beast Boy keeps trying to get me to wear. That's...really sad."

(Psylocke): "The killer in me cannot be quelled by this childish game."/"Perhaps there's more to this than I thought."

(Blossom): "I don't know, but something about you feels familiar."/"Maybe it's the outfit."

(She-Ra): "You have a rod. I have a sword. Do the math."/"Do you have to keep shouting that all the time? Wait...that's basically me."

(Morrigan): "I'll be chasing rabbits today, it seems."/"Caught you! Now, for some fun..."

(Princess Zelda): "We've met...no, that's...what's going on?!"/"A crossover between us would never work! I've...I've seen things!"

Victory Sex: With a custom rod as a dildo already jammed inside her enemy's pussy, she spends the rest caressing the face and kissing her, heart symbols appearing in the foe's eyes.

0%: "Let my love in...let it purify you."  
25%: "This is kind of embaressing...but good."  
50%: "I can't stop. Your lips are so good!"  
75%: "That's it! Cum on my rod! Accept the love of the moon!"  
100%: "Rest. My work here is done."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her 90s look.  
#2: Sailor Moon Crystal  
#3: Permanent Usagi Schoolgirl outfit  
#4: Ninja (Unlocked after defeating Ashi with a super at the end. Looks like this: https://lotus.paheal.net/_images/2973c0f1ac319488a1be85ffa8831c00/1963752%20-%20BigDeadAlive%20Sa... )  
#5: Bunny Girl (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Like this: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/4915/448533.jpg )  
#6: Princess Serenity (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmRatePN_U8

\---Chaos: The formless source of all evil in her universe has come. Though mindless, it's influence is total malevolence and it has taken the form of a floating legless clawed demonic monster with many eyes and sharpened tentacles all over its smokey purple body. Avoid its long claw sweeps and beams of pure hate. If you get hit, an alternate version of you will go on the attack! In its final moments, it will spread across the battlefield and rain down beams from the sky at it roars in hatred. Aim for the head to dispel its evil for good! 

Bad Ending: Sailor Chaotic Moon

Usagi was smacked into the ground by another claw swipe, her energy utterly spent. Despite Chaos' mindlessness, there were sparks in there that it wasn't totally stupid. The whole battle, it had been draining her energy and, based on how long it took, it was a mighty endeavor. What mattered, though, was that it had won over the possibility that Princess Serenity could come back. It would reign over all soon and become the entire multiverse! Such was the nature of the primal force. 

However, as she struggled against its claw, it started to spread all over her. "What?! No! Get it off!" She cried out as she realized she was being engulfed by the mass. She remembered that several of her foes, such as Sailor Galaxia, had suffered such a fate. Being consumed by Chaos and warped into its slaves. She refused to beg as she anticipated the mental attack she would receive when it had engulfed her form. 

The chaotic mass floated in the air as Usagi felt its horrible touch flow into her. Her sailor suit had been destroyed, leaving her naked form floating in the abyss. Just then, her body stiffened and it felt like she had been punched in the gut by an unseen force. That force caused her body to tingle, her pussy to throb, and her nipples to pull towards nothing. "What is this...what's it doing to...aaah...aah! AHHHH!" 

A surge of energy rippled through her being, nearly frying her mind as she felt like her body was being ripped out of something. In fact, her soul was soon pushed out of her body, leaving her a transparent version of herself, helpless but to watch her still body be used in ways she didn't want to think of. She tried to say something, but her voice was taken along with said body. Chaos had skipped any sort of brainwashing and just went straight to body-hacking. It was growing that impatient. 

Usagi's soul felt tendrils of Chaos start to spread around her, intent on dragging her to where she would be destroyed forever. But first, as she silently screamed helplessly, her body needed adjustments and a new personality. Though the memories would be kept, they would be warped and disorted into extensions of all her previous vices. Laziness...impulsiveness...gluttony...a weak will under pressure...these would be the components to a new monster. 

The soul of the heroine we know and love as reduced to spectral dust when the tentacles clenched around her, destroying her forever with no chance of reincarnation. Usagi's body, on the other hand, convulsed and twitched with inhuman moans and a loopy smile that showed this new being's enjoyment of being created to serve her mindless master. 

A year later...

Sailor Mars tried to crawl away from the hordes of evil that had ravaged her home and took away her friends for their own sinister purposes. However, she didn't get far before the cum-filled body of Sailor Venus slumped next to her, spreading her own pussy wide from the leader of such an army. Mars didn't want to look, but she was suddenly flipped on her back by her new nemesis...and her former friend. 

Sailor Chaotic Moon was a large centaur-like beast with a black/gray slug for a lower body (complete with squirming girls that it had swallowed), long clawed arms, large breasts, and long razor-sharp rabbit ears. Her demonic face had a look of sheer bliss and relaxation as the being lazily slithered right on top of her foe. "Mmmm...tasty...maybe I need a nap afterwards..." She said in a mangled version of her old voice. 

In her panic, Mars fired a powerful shot at her former friend's head, but the monster was invulnerable. It actually caused Chaotic Moon to cry. "Why would you do that? I thought we were friends...but you're still tasty."

"NO! NOOOOMMMPH!" Mars was finally covered up by the slimy body, feeling herself sink into Chaotic Moon's being and, soon enough, her power would be expelled from her, filled with the juices of Chaos (or cum, in other cases). 

In fact, those juices would make more like Chaotic Moon...and despite her apathy at everything, she felt a bit of excitement at that. 

Good Ending: Sailor Moon's Wish

With yet another catchphrase as Eternal Sailor Moon, Chaos was sent hurtling into oblivion by a massive beam of hearts and light. Though not destroyed, it was reduced to going back the way it came into a deep slumber. With a roar, it faded from this universe, hopefully forever. She floated in space, her outfit reverting back to the original Sailor Moon. "This is so much easier with help. But...I wonder if my friends were helping me after all? In spirit?"

"Most likely." Lanrete supposed as he suddenly appeared. "Congratulations, Usagi! You have triumphed over the ultimate evil! And by yourself, no less! Still, I will say that your friends have already been sent back to their homes."

"Can't believe I'm saying this to the guy who kidnapped us in the first place, but thanks." She replied before aiming her weapon at the being. "Now, prepare to be punished!"

"Wait! I am above good and evil. That would be useless against me. I am just here to judge you on your wish. Or not. I don't care." He clarified. "Just state your wish and it shall be yours. What say you?"

She wanted to punish this creature for what he had done, but he seemed pretty affable and in no mood to hurt anyone. That, and she had a wish she could use! Though one side of her wanted to use it for personal gain (i.e: No more tests!), her heart told her otherwise. What would a hero do with this much power? Taking a deep breath, she was about to find out. "I wish Chaos was nicer, so it wouldn't hurt anyone ever again!"

"I thought you would get rid of it. Why redeem the nonredeemable?" Lanrete asked, curious.

"I know that, as long as there is evil, he will always exist, but he could just let us live our lives rather than go out of his way to ruin everything. Just...make him understand." She pleaded. 

"So, give him a brain. Can do! I have just the thing!" He exclaimed before everything went white. Even for a Sailor Scout, this light was blinding...

A week later...

Usagi gave a sigh of relief that her test from before ended in a B for her. It wasn't really any good, but it was better than any D or F she had gotten. Now, she could focus on playing a few more levels on her video game and hang out with her friends. Especially the latter. 

However, there was a visitor at her door as she was preparing to go out with said friends. He was a large man in a tuxedo that seemed to be made out of purple smoke and have yellow sinister lights for eyes. He entered without knocking and started down the girl. She prepared to transform so he wouldn't harm her sleeping family when..."Can we hang out? It's awfully lonely in space." Chaos asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait, what?" She remembered! That wish! It worked! She just didn't expect anything like this. 

"Yeah, it's getting a bit tough managing all the evil in the universe for the balance between it and good. So, I was figuring I could hang out in Tokyo for a few days. Wanna get some spicy ice cream? I love spices! Especially in ice cream."

She gave an audible sigh as sweat dropped from her head. She had saved the universe, sure, but this was probably going to get more complicated than she thought...

Chapter 26: Gotham Cat Burglar

Catwoman

Franchise: Batman

Voice Actress: Grey DeLisle / Ai Kakuma

Occupation: Cat burglar

Alignment: True Neutral

Fighter Type: Speedy Aggressor (with some Long-Distance in it)

Bio: "What I want, I steal. Right now, I'm going to steal victory from under everyone's noses."

Gotham is generally unforgiving to those living in destitute conditions, but there's always a chance for them to rise up to some kind of claim to fame, usually through questionable means. The origin of Selina Kyle has been tossed around and changed up many times over, so we'll go with the sure thing. Born into a family that tore itself apart, she became a vagrant that did anything she could to survive. However, as time went on, she found that she had a talent for getting in and out of tight situations, as well as a love for all things material to make up for all she had lost in her childhood (though she did have a generous streak, as she gave some of her ill-gotten gains to other homeless people). She also grew an affinity for cats and finally managed to get herself out of the poor lifestyle, as well as getting trained by such figures as the Armless Master and Wildcat. However, her lust for riches was all-consuming, so she spent the rest of her days as Catwoman, whom would steal from only the most prosperous of people. Her main target...Batman, mainly due to an attraction she started to gain for the bat during their many chases. 

She had just agreed to lump herself into the Legion of Doom (just for the paycheck) when she was suddenly transported to this realm. Normally, she would just stick to the shadows as she made her way to freedom, but this world seems poised to make her fight her way out no matter what. Still, her very own wish sounded like the ultimate steal of them all...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Her main draw is that she's quick on her feet, able to sidestep most strong attacks and counter with her own blows. Her jumping height is also pretty good, but all her movements are in quick spurts. Use them wisely. 

\---Claws: Hate being scratched by cats? Too bad. These hurt even worse! They don't focus so much on damage as they do on bringing enemies down to mess up their stance. One of her strong attacks uses these to deadly effect in utterly breaking combos. 

\---Bullwhip: Wonder Woman isn't the only DC fighter her who loves using this thing. Unlike the Lass of Truth, however, this is a primary weapon that can not only be used to pull enemies in, but is meant to inflict maximum pain with strong attacks. It's also a great anti-air weapon. 

Powers: There's a little something about her that makes fighters with feline traits do less damage against her.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Cat Scratch Fever: She'll make one big swipe with her claws, launching her enemy away.  
\---Level 2-Nine Lives: She'll slash her enemy into the air, where her whip will bring said enemy down to Earth. She won't be done, as she drags her enemy forward for a kick to the face.   
\---Level 3-Bad Kitty: Her motorbike will suddenly appear from the side, with her jumping on it and zooming past her foe...with her whip around the feet of that enemy. After dragging the poor one along, she'll release the opponent before turning around and flipping through the air, letting go of her motorcycle and causing it to slam into her foe, causing an explosion. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Gotham Alleyway: This is where she had to spend most of her life. In a dank dark alleyway that's not very well lit. However, from the shadows, several rogues could be seen sneaking around. Rounds 2 and 3 show them off a bit, like Riddler dropping a few bombs and the Rat Catcher commanding his forces from the rooftop. 

Intro: (Examines a diamond before letting a random cat take it) "Guess I've gotta take care of this one."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “Did Batman hire a new sidekick or something?"

(Vs. Nami): "You should have stuck to your turf on the seas."

(Vs. Mikasa): "Nice gear. I'll take it."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Sorry, but Bruce doesn't like them chunky, Diana."

(Vs. Raven): "Sure, send the angsty teenager after me, Robin."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "Harley, just do yourself a favor and go home."

(Vs. Supergirl): "They sent you all the way here to capture me? Is this supposed to make me feel special?"

(Vs. Wasp): "The only thing that'll sting more are my claws."

(Vs. Catwoman): "My line of work isn't for little kittens like you."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "Where are the jewels? Do I have to shove my hand into those implants of yours?"

(Vs. She-Ra): "Fright Zone? Never heard of it. Don't care, too."

(Vs. Tracer): "You're fast, but can you really keep up with me?"

(Vs. Chun-Li): "So many cops have failed before and you won't be any different."

(Vs. Ymir): "Who are you? One of Killer Croc's long lost relatives?"

Win: (Walks away with the diamond from before, jumping away as well) "Did you really have to waste my time like that?"

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): "If Robin kept failing to lock me up, what made you think you'd win?"

(Vs. Nami): "I only had a whip and some claws. What's your excuse?"

(Vs. Mikasa): "You know what? Keep the gear. It's too noisy for my expertise."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Make a pass at my bat again and you'll get worse than that."

(Vs. Raven): "Teen sidekicks are just the worst."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "We gotta stop meeting like this, Harley. I'm not in the mood to play right now."

(Vs. Catwoman): "Male academia? No, you're just crazy. Cats don't just resurrect people with their breath and...you know what? Forget it."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "Just another damsel with a bank account."

(Vs. She-Ra): "Catra...now, there's a name worth looking into."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "Me evading the law is just a midnight stroll at this point. I'm just getting better at it."

Lose: (Falls to her back) "Nine lives...are almost up..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Nami): "There's nobody taking my title today!"/"Put in more of the legwork next time if you want to even have a chance at defeating me."

(Mikasa): "None of what I have is for sale. Leave."/"Vultures...you thieves are only good for lining the ground, dead."

(Wonder Woman): "Your tricks cannot evade my years of experience, thief."/"The more you keep trying to sway Bruce, the more embarrassing it gets."

(Raven): "Hiding in the dark won't help you."/"Think this was bad? If Starfire was here, you'd be hugged to death."

(Harley Quinn): "Hiya, kitty! Wanna rumble?"/"Sorry, cutie. I'm more into redheads. Keep the bat, for all I care."

(Supergirl): "This doesn't seem fair."/"That actually kinda hurt. What was in those claws? Kryptonite?"

(Blossom): "You thieves are just a dime-a-dozen."/"This cat's staying stuck in a tree!"

(Jessica Rabbit): "I've heard of gold-diggers, but at least, you're making an effort."/"Seems I did more than just declaw this kitty."

(She-Ra): "This is hitting way too close to home!"/"Sorry. You just...reminded me of someone else."

(Vs. Tracer): "Claws in the air where I can see them!"/"Who's a bad kitty? You surely are, luv."

(Vs. Chun-Li): "You're under arrest for multiple accounts of theft! Drop the whip!"/"A few kicks and you're already on the floor. If only I had my handcuffs."

Victory Sex: With her whip tugging against the wrists of her enemy, she has her target on her back, rubbing her pussy roughly against the other. 

0%: "You picked the wrong cat to skin, beautiful."  
25%: "Do you feel that? There's more to come."  
50%: "Purr for me, you slut."  
75%: "Come on already...just give up!"  
100%: "(Laughs softly)"

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her black leather costume (basically the Injustice Look with the goggles on)   
#2: Her classic purple skin-tight costume  
#3: Batman: The Animated Series  
#4: The Batman (Unlocked after defeating all Cartoon fighters in any sort of way)  
#5: Halley Berry Catwoman (Unlocked after the Bad Ending)  
#6: Cat-Human Hybrid (Unlocked after the Good Ending. Resembles her look from that one episode of The Animated Series)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m18LsRav590

\---Alternate Batman: There exists an alternate timeline (and not a very well-received one) in which Catwoman takes the place of the caped crusader. Batman, on the other hand, isn't even a Joker replacement. He's something far worse (or on par, depending on your interpretation). Rather than the detective we know and like, he's the one who killed her parents, married her under his alias, and decided to continue his reign of mad terror against both hero and villain (as well as steal all of her stuff). And now, he's survived his supposed death to get here. He's slower than the Batman we know, but his sharpened batarangs, crushing blows, and engulfing cape are nothing to sneeze at. Use his insanity and horrible fighting style to your advantage!

Bad Ending: Caught Cat

"Not your Batman, eh? We can fix that!" The evil version of her rival exclaimed after decking her all the way to a nearby wall. Selena was in bad shape, considering that this Batman was utterly unfamiliar to her. Ruthless, but with all of the skills her own Batman had. However, the moment she hit the ground again, his expression fell to a more disappointed one. "You're not very rich, are you?"

"Who gives a crap what you think?" She growled as she tried to take another swipe at him. 

"Big mistake!" He laughed before getting out a syringe and injecting it into her arm. She gave out a small cry of surprise as he leaped to a nearby lamppost. "I was saving that for my own Catwoman, but you'll do well as a test subject." 

"What...what did you...?" She tried to keep her ferocious tone, considering how much she was beginning to hate this guy, but something in her began to change. She was feeling hotter than usual in her form-fitting suit to an almost unbearable degree. Not to mention, it was making her rather thirsty (despite having just drank a bunch of water from a lake before). Thirsty for...milk? "Nnnng..." She fell to her knees, the heat almost scorching. 

"Do you feel it? You're like a...what was the phrase? A cat in heat?" Alternate Batman chuckled. 

"S-shut up..." She growled, but she couldn't deny that there was something wrong with how her hands were essentially tearing through her own suit for the sake of release. Pretty soon, before she even knew what was happening, she had torn off her costume and even her undergarments, revealing her nude body. She couldn't even stand, forcing her to walk on all fours. "What did you do to meeeow?!" 

"Awww, does kitty need a drink?" Alternate Batman was having a blast. This was MUCH funner than just killing her. "Not to worry. I brought a little something extra." From the darkness of his cape, he got out a tray of what seemed like milk. He placed it in front of her, eagerly awaiting her reaction. 

"Muh...muh...milk..." She breathed as she crawled over to the tray. She didn't know why, but she just had to have a taste. Kneeling down, she lapped up the creamy fluid, finding the taste to be utter bliss. She always enjoyed her milk, back when she had some sanity, but, as her mind further deteriorated to a lust-filled haze, she didn't even realize it was actually...well, let's just say it came from a very special place from the villain before her. 

"Heh. If this plan really works, not only will I be the riches one out there..." He chuckled. "But maybe...a harem of Catwomen? Sure fits my style!" By the time he finished gloating, she was already looking up at him and the bulge in his crotch. "Finished already? Guess my serum works a bit too well."

"Meeoore! More!" She begged, spreading her pussy wide. "Inside me! Kitty...hungry..."

"I've already impregnated one Catwoman...and I hope this feels as good as that did!" He gave an evil smirk as he let his rather thick cock hang out, grabbing her asscheeks and ramming his cock into her with reckless abandon, causing her to yowl in pain and pleasure. This cock-thrust had utterly destroyed what little resistance she had. Making matters worse was that, in the throes of passion, Alternate Batman had injected her with more of the stuff. 

"Ahhh....muh...meeeeoooow!" She screamed, her mind becoming nothing more than an animal's. In her head, she was not Selena Kyle. She was a cat through and through, destined to carry this alpha male's kittens forever. She didn't even mind when her own whip was used to wrap around her neck to pull her closer until he was balls-deep into her snatch. 

As for Alternate Batman, he was already cumming madly at the possibility that his conquest would not end here, but he just kept going due to his stamina. Eventually, his foe would be too filled-up to even move. After the third cum-shot, he pulled out and placed his foot on the side of her head. 

"Had enough?" He taunted. 

"Nuh...meow..." She weakly replied, trying to spread her pussy again with one hand. 

"Guess not." He slung her over her shoulder, her body convulsing with need. "My parents always told me having a pet was a huge responsibility. I think I can take it. More than enough..." His red eyes gleamed in the darkness as he laughed all the way to Lanrete...

Good Ending: Catwoman's Wish

Every strike of her claws against his face felt oddly good as he screamed in rage and pain. "No! You can't-"

"Can't what?! Show this bootleg his place?" She interrupted, seemingly taking out an eye as she continued her assault. As he stumbled in pain, she wrapped her whip around his neck and stomped on her weapon, slamming him face-first into the ground. "I don't know where you came from, but you're not the first to wear a costume like that and call it a night. Guess what? They were more charming than you."

"I made you....killed your parents..." He coughed, his face torn and bloodied. His mask was utterly ruined, revealing his face. 

"Wrong universe, honey. Now, I have half a mind to kill you, but that's not my style. I'm going to do something far worse..." She considered her options. She had heard enough of this fake talking on and on about how he basically ruined her life in his universe, so she spent a minute trying to figure out a punishment that didn't go against her principles. 

"Well...well?! What are you waiting for, bitch?!" He yelled before she suddenly slashed several parts of his costume, causing the worn-out thing to fall apart until he was left bare naked. "That's it? You're going to embarrass me?!"

"See how long you last in this place. You won't get far. Trust me." She said. "Now, scram before I turn you into the world's first human scratching post." 

"This isn't over! I will return to haunt you forever! DIE! DIE!" He lunged at her, only to be swatted away by a glowing golden tentacle back into a portal. 

"Pretty sure I just finished the job your other self started." Lanrete said as he emerged from the unknown, staring down his champion. "Congrats on teaching him a lesson. I wasn't particularly fond of him either. What is your wish?"

"Well..." This was it. Her big steal. All the other girls (and a Venusian monster) had lost their chance to her. She had to make this one count if she was to feel satisfied. Wishing for all the riches in the world? It would take the fun out of everything. She had to think of something good, but not joy-killing. "This is gonna sound not very ambitious, but bear with me."

"I can handle that. With a person like you, not-very-ambitious is quite wise. You're very smart, you know that?" Lanrete pointed out. 

"You flatterer." She chuckled. "Now, about that wish..."

A year later...

All the headlines spoke of was that Fort Knox, of all places, had been stripped bare. The heroes of the world were working around the clock to figure out who had done it. Surely, only a powerful metahuman would have gotten past all of those defenses. Batman, however, had a bad feeling about who really did it. Someone he knew quite well that had just gotten one heck of a power boost. 

And, indeed, in an apartment in Gotham that constantly changed locations for some magical reason, there was Selena, reveling in the amount of money she was making from her stolen goods. With her new powers of teleportation, shape-shifting, and even the ability to turn into mist, she had been making a killing. However, all of these stolen goods were not just for her. 

In fact, she found just hording it all for herself so boring that she donated most of her money to various charities under an alias. Sure, other criminals would want to take advantage of this and many heroes probably wanted her behind bars, but that was the fun of it. Let them come. They would soon see that catching this cat would be the challenge of their lives....

Chapter 27: Noble Knight of the Future

Lucina

Franchise: Fire Emblem

Voice Actress: Laura Bailey / Yu Kobayashi

Occupation: Knight / Defender of the future

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power aggressor

Bio: "Fate did not determine this turn of events, nor will it decide that I fall here!"

Time travel, as it turns out, can still be used for stories clearly set in medieval times, but it's never a fun ride, which should be a constant with stories like that. Born to the righteous Chrom, Lucina was set for a path of knighthood and honor, which she accepted, but her life was completely ruined when the dark dragon, Grima, basically destroyed everything she knew and loved, leaving few survivors as he carved a destructive path to victory. Unable to accept the tragedy and the loss of life it caused, she found the means to transport herself to the past to prevent Grima's evil. While she never lost her sense of justice, her self-doubt and reasonable caution towards time-travel laws (paradoxes and all) led her to put on a mask and take up the mantle of her idol, Marth. Eventually, the jig was up, she met her parents from the past, and nothing bad happened. Therefore, she was able to finally be Lucina again and, no matter how many uncertainties there were ahead, they would forge on to save the future. 

Challenging time and space was one thing, but being transported to an entirely new universe is another. Lucina already has experience with dealing with fighters from other universes and timelines, but now, it's getting to the point of absurdity. She has friends to save and a mission to complete. However, a single wish could be the key to preventing any sort of loss of life...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: She's a rather basic fighter, preferring to use the strength of her sword to overpower enemies. However, this doesn't mean she's a brute, as she can move through the battlefield with ease. 

\---Parallel Falchion: Her trademark sword lacks the extendable power of the original Falchion, but this weapon is at its best during up-close-and-personal fights. What makes this weapon unique, though, is that she can increase her jump attack with Dolphin Slash and utterly destroy defenses with the Shield Breaker, though that requires charging. 

\---Counter: If you time a particular strong attack just right, she'll dish out a worse punishment with her sword. 

Powers: None.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Advanced Dolphin Slash: This version of the Dolphin Slash not only sends the enemy into the air, but she also slashes the foe twice before sending it all down to Earth.  
\---Level 2-Defiance of Fate: She takes up a stance that, if hit, will cause her to unleash a flurry of sword strikes.   
\---Level 3-Critical Hit: Charging up her blade, she thrusts forth. This can be dodged easily, but if it does hit its mark, the battle has already been won. In fact, it sends the enemy flying off the side of the screen with little chance of recovery. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Grima's Desolation: The whole place looks like it had been utterly wiped from the face of the planet. Dust and ruined buildings are all you'll find here, as well as the odd skeleton. However, the fight for the future begins here, so there's an odd feeling of hope. But that'll quickly change to dread when you see a possessed male Robin walk through the field, occasionally looking at the screen with malicious intent. During the third round, Grima will just spring out of there and DEARGODFINISHTHEBATTLEQUICKLY-I mean, watch out for the attacks he'll use (biting and beam attacks). 

Intro: (Unsheathes her sword) "May the most honorable win!"

(Vs. Erza): “Such power and skill. You are a knight like no other!"

(Vs. Saber/Elsa): "Fate was especially cruel to you wasn't it?"

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "You hide from those you protect? But how?"

(Vs. Harley Quinn/Jessica Rabbit): "I fail to see how your 'armor' will be in any way useful."

(Vs. Catwoman): "The shadows will not hide you from my blade, thief."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "You were visited by your future self? How?! How is this possible?"

(Vs. Blossom): "The power of your speed can affect fate. I must know about this!"

(Vs. Ashi): "I must stop Grima and you, Aku. We must see if we are strong enough for that!"

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "It's been a while. I suggest we cross swords to measure our skills. Come!"

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "The evil that permeates within you...and with such a vulgar outfit!"

(Vs. Lucina): "My other self?! But...how could I have grown so fast?!"

(Vs. Ymir): "Don't make me slay you, savage beast."

Win: (Swings her sword a bit before swinging it up in triumph) "Fate cannot keep me chained!"

(Vs. Erza): "I still think I am light years below you in skill and power."

(Vs. Saber/Elsa): "With you, I wouldn't recommend changing the past. You worked through your calamity as much as you could."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "In a world that hates and fears you, your resolve is nothing short of inspiring."

(Vs. Harley Quinn/Jessica Rabbit): "What you wear would have not have been advisable even outside of battle."

(Vs. Catwoman): "I dislike those that cheat to get what they want. You are no different."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "You're quite right. That was 'future Twilight's' problem indeed."

(Vs. Blossom): "You learned from your mistake. That's all that matters."

(Vs. Ashi): "After what you showed me, I have no doubts that you can forge ahead against Aku."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "You put up a mask of evil that, like that so-called 'bra' is useless."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "You're still as formidable as we last met, Zelda. Not to mention, your wisdom is just as sharp."

(Vs. Lucina): "Only a shadow. Thank goodness. Paradox averted."

Lose: (Falls to the ground, her sword shattering) "Father...forgive me..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Erza): "I can handle a little sword practice once in a while."/"You have talent, but lose the self-doubt."

(Saber): "Fate determines that I must fail...just not here."/"Stop your sympathy. I am not worthy of it."

(Storm): "The world is cruel, indeed, but also beautiful."/"Bold of you to face against me alone."

(Psylocke): "It's true we don't all the the same reputation as a knight like you."/"This the life and power of a mutant. Remember it before it kills again."

(Harley Quinn): "HEY! This isn't the medieval times restaurant I went to!"/"So, does this make me queen or something?"

(Catwoman): "Honor? Not where I come from."/"Okay, there is one thing I'll give you. No mindless killing. Leave that to the psychos."

("dusk sparkle"): "Altering the past?! Are you crazy?!"/"In hindsight, your situation sounds much more grim. No pun intended."

(Blossom): "You're not really going to mess with the future now!"/"Fine. Let me just race over to Grima's age and teach him a lesson."

(Jessica Rabbit): "You're right. I'm not wearing my domination dress."/"Jokes on you. My armor is just me being better at this."

(Ashi): "So, you did what Jack did, but voluntarily?"/"If we're to win, you have to get back. Back to the future. No, that's not nearly as catchy."

(Elsa): "The past is in the past, but for you..."/"Lead me over to Grima's time. Things are going to get much chillier for him."

(Princess Zelda): "Lucina! What brings you here?"/"I'm afraid my magic still outclasses your sword."

Victory Sex: In a much tamer version of most of these scenes, she is on top of her enemy, caressing and kissing her face while fingering the pussy.

0%: "It feels dishonorable, but I feel...like I need to do this."  
25%: "Mmmmm..."  
50%: "So sweet...it's almost too much..."  
75%: "This feeling of release! I want to feel it like you!"  
100%: "I suppose this makes us...even?"

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her normal look (with mask, if wanted)  
#2: Fire Emblem 0 (Remember this?: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fireemblem/images/8/88/P15-010PR_artwork.png/revision/latest?cb=20190113173037 )  
#3: Yukata  
#4: Bride (Unlocked after defeating all the anime characters in any way.)  
#5: French Maid (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Spring Festival Outfit (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bio99hoZVYI

\---Grima: The fell dragon himself is back...or is it a projection of himself? A past version that has come to torment or even kill Lucina just to show her how futile her quest was? Whatever the case, you won't be riding his back for this. Instead, he's fighting you head-on in his true form. His head is what you aim for, but good luck avoiding various magic spells, including spikes from the ground and random fire-balls. His physical abilities include smashing his horns into the ground and just body slamming his entire frame on the stage! Get to the platforms when he does this. Other than that, watch out for a beam attack made of pure evil! 

Bad Ending: Heir to the Fell Dragon

Lucina knew she was outmatched facing off against Grima himself alone. She knew she needed allies before, but now, she had none against the fell dragon. He let out a horrible laugh as he stared down the warrior. "Your efforts were somewhat admirable, but, compared to my power, you are nothing but a flea for me to squash! Why even bother?!"

"I...have to stop you...from destroying the future..." She grunted as she struggled to stand with her shattered sword. 

"Defiant as ever. It's partly why I have something far worse for you in mind. Normally, I'd either show you just what kind of havoc you've caused the future or I'd just kill you now with the knowledge of your failure. However, perhaps something more...traumatizing is in order." 

"There is no greater pain you could inflict than you merely existing." She countered. 

"True." He nodded before a being began to emerge from a random portal. "Here comes my host. The vanguard to my conquests when I want to break dreams and ravage entire worlds! The very multiverse is going to feel my jaws clamp around it when I am done here! For now, enjoy what I have in store!" 

She got a good look at whom was now possessed by the dragon. To her horror, it was her mother...Robin, whom had a sickly purple aura around her naked frame. However, more distressingly, she had a large thick penis made of pure evil. "What have you done to her?!" She demanded. 

"Originally, I was going to erase her mind, but I discovered she had a few...desires at seeing the girl she would give birth to in our future. While that thought was small, I increased it to the point where all she can think about is breeding you with my spawn! I'm not comfortable with sharing my conquests, but I suppose I can't be everywhere at once."

"Mother! Snap out of it! It's me! Lucina! Your daughter! You know this is wrong!" She pleaded to the vacant-eyed puppet. All she did was unleash an arcfire spell that burned away at the knight's clothes. As she realized what had happened to her, she felt her legs being spread against their will. "Mother! NO!"

"Y...yes...and maybe...Severa will breed you too?" Robin said with a small smile before she buried her cock into her virgin pussy, causing the knight unimaginable pain and regret. 

"So, this is what human sex feels like? I think I might get used to this. Anything to bring about more despair and chaos!" Grima laughed, feeling the sensations Robin was feeling. 

"AHHHH! NO! STOOOOAAAAH!" Lucina begged, but nothing was reaching Robin at this point, as she grabbed her future daughter's arms and pulled them close to continue pounding away. 

"Take it...take all of mother's love..." She said, her stallion-like cock going balls-deep into the pussy. It was being fucked so hard that redness was showing up in a very visible manner on both ends. 

Grima laughed at how much Lucina was futily trying to hide the growing pleasure from both having something actually penetrate her to such a degree and having it be a loved one. "Why fight it? This could be your new destiny! And this time, you most likely won't fail like you did with your quest!"

"I don't...I don't like...ugh..." She groaned as her walls clenched around the cock in her snatch. 

"You're so tight! It's too much for me!" Robin babbled, her cock morphing to become even thicker, stretching the limits of how much her future daughter could take before breaking.

"Nooooh! Stop it...stoooooh..." Lucina moaned, the feeling of being dominated by her mother turning her on slowly. The thought of Severa, a woman she actually had feelings for, breeding her eventually didn't help matters. 'Father...I couldn't stop him...I can't even stop myself from enjoying the fucking from my own mother...I'm so sorry...but I have to...give in...to feel even better!'

"Have you had enough?! Are you prepared to submit at last and end this foolish resistance?" Grima demanded, growing a bit impatient.

"Yes! End this torment! Just let me cum and I'll be yours forever! If only to cease the pain of my absolute failure!" Tears cascaded down Lucina's face as she admitted these words. True, she wanted nothing more than to disobey herself, but there was the feeling of wanting to be filled so bad. 

"Must...fuck...must breed...for master...Grima..." Robin felt the rest of her mind going as she slapped her balls against Lucina's petite waist. Finally, with one mind-shattering cum-shot, she filled her future daughter to the brim, her eyes rolling into her head from the possession hitting its crescendo. 

Lucina, on the other hand, let out a wail of pleasure and defeat as she felt her belly fill with gallons of pent-up cum. Her fingers dug into the ground as she just pushed her pussy closer to the cock. "More! This feels better than I would have imagined! MORE, MOTHER! PLEASE!" She just kept thrusting her pussy back into the spent cock. It was her addiction now. Her release. The only thing she could do right in her mind now. 

"Broken already? That's a bit of a shame. Perhaps I should experiment with others of your pathetic race. See which one can last longer. And there is a rather large selection I wish to choose from..." He growled with sadistic glee before roaring to the sky, blackening it. "The eternal reign of Grima has begun!" 

Good Ending: Lucina's Wish

Grima roared in agony as he felt the cold steel of Lucina's sword utterly lacerate his face and tear up his evil deep inside. "AAAARGH! BUT...HOW?! I AM GRIMA! I wasn't even using a weak human host, so what happened?!"

"I'm not sure..." Lucina admitted. "But all I know is that you've felt the pain you've inflicted on me and so many others. This is your punishment for your unforgivable crimes! Accept that you, against all odds, have lost!" 

"No...I refuse! I won't admit defeat so easily! I can still tear you apart! Rip your loved ones asunder like so long ago!" He threatened. "Treat me like the common newt and you shall regret it!" 

"I believe not." Lanrete appeared, striking the dragon down with hundreds of light beams. This utterly destroyed the dragon's wings, causing him to fall to the ground in a pain-filled heap. "His scheming has put even me at unease. Now, about your wish, my champion?"

"My...wish?" Lucina suddenly remembered. If she managed to get through all of this, she would be given the honor of having her own desire fulfilled. But she had just beaten Grima without help, so was it necessary? Yes, because Grima wasn't dead now. Just preparing to rest once more until his future resurrection. 

"No...the wish is mine...I must succeed..." Grima begged. "Give me the power that I rightly deserve..."

"I have made my decision." Lucina said quickly. "Let the future be free of his evil. Let it not suffer a great loss of innocent life like before. Even if this means I'll fade from history...so be it. I have worked too hard to go back on that promise now."

"I think I can work something out. Something unique. Allow me!" The whole place went white and Grima let out a roar of pure rage and even fear. What was to befall him? For Lucina, nothing was too severe for the evil one. The question is...what did Lanrete have in mind?

A few days later...

Lucina was preparing her hair for a date with Severa, humming happily as she finished it up. Ever since Grima's seeming defeat, she had been more open to acting like a normal girl of her age now. No need to worry about the future. No need to worry about Chrom or Robin. Nothing. Plus, she found a lover in Severa after a few choice interactions. 

However, she suddenly felt a knock at the door. "Come on in." She said lazily, too busy examining herself. 

"Would you like to spread the good word of the great Mr. Peanut?" Her eyes nearly bugged out when she saw Grima, in his true form, hovering over her house and holding a clipboard, as well as being dressed like a nerd. "Sorry, it's just that I'm an up and coming peanut farmer and I need a few surveys finished before next week. Could you help me?"

"But...you're Grima...what happened." She asked, both terrified and confused.

"Grima? My name's Stanley. Now, about the survey..." He checked his clipboard. 

She came to one conclusion. Lanrete had brainwashed the vile dragon into forgetting who he was and now...he was some king of peanut farmer? Whoever that Lanrete was, he had quite the odd taste in humor indeed. She just hoped she could take both this and the consequences this meant for her future.

Chapter 28: Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess

Rias Gremory

Franchise: High Schoold DxD

Voice Actress: Jamie Marchi / Yoko Hikasa

Occupation: Occult Research Club President / House of Gremory Princess

Alignment: Lawful Good with traces of Chaotic Good

Fighter Type: Long-Distance Aggressor

Bio: "Honestly, I detest violence, but I have no choice in the matter. I will return to my servant and peerage, no matter what!"

Kuoh Academy, to a normal person, is just your average all-girls high school. However, in an old schoolhouse next to it, whenever a select few get tired of classes and would rather stop supernatural phenomenon, there is the Occult Research Club. Little 'research' goes on there, but defenses against evil forces are prepared and carried out by a powerful yet ragtag group (with a horny male as the lynch pin, I am dead serious). Another mainstay is the talented head of the demonic House of Gremory, Rias. A Pure Devil summoned by said horny male with his dying words, she revived him and the two have had an interesting relationship ever since (with others pining for him, but we won't get into that). Despite being royalty to a relatively stable demon family, she remains in the mortal realm with a firm sense of justice and a pretty calm head, as well as a lot of power to back herself up. She's nice, but you really don't want to get on her bad side, lest you want to be vaporized.

An investigation, however, has gone awry, leading her into this new universe. While she's used to cosmic-level threats, being separated from her lover and friends has been a bit harrowing. Determined to see that they're all safe, she will brave all the dangers of this realm. She never did like violence and battle that much, but there still is her love for competition, mainly for the wish...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 4  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 5  
\---Energy Projection: 4  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: When she jumps, she can unfold her wings to use Flight for extra distance, though she only does this for speed purposes.

Powers: Ladies and gentlemen, The Power of Destruction. This power is enough to send shivers down mortal or devil and for good reason. She can manifest energy into any form of her choosing, usually aiming to end a fight as quickly as possible without having to move much. Getting past these attacks is key to bringing her down. Most of them, normal or strong, are softball sized bullets of energy that can cause devastating damage, especially if charged, thus making the bullets slower and less frequent, but bigger and stronger. One of her strong attacks even ends with serpents of energy being summoned to bite down and throw the foe. 

\---Teleport: When she side-steps, she has the potential to teleport a bit away, which isn't much distance, but useful for bringing on the hurt just a bit more. 

\---Defensive Magic: When blocking, a large magic barrier protects her, making it a more useful defense strategy than most. This isn't infinite, though. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Power Up the Destruction: A massive surge of red energy will envelop her, draining her energy, but leaving her power even more devastating (maybe 40% more?).   
\---Level 2-Extinguished Star: This takes her a while to charge up, so use this when the enemy is down! She will create a large sphere of her power and let it float forward in a slow matter. Thing is, it drags foes in and destroys health the closer anyone is to it.   
\---Level 3-Forbidden Invade Balor the Princess: Gasper Vladi's shadow will suddenly appear to merge into hers, causing her to transform into a more powerful form. If the enemy is in front of this when it all happens, she appears behind the foe due to her/his shadow and...well, all we see is a massive red/black explosion that can be seen from the planet. If this ends a match, all we see in the end are ruined skyscrapers or just nothing, depending on the stage. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Kuoh Academy: Just your average high school that you two fight in front of, while absolutely normal cameos of people go around. However, Issei, in his draconic heroic form, will swoop around, fighting unseen forces, both demonic and angelic, while firing all manner of beam attacks. Pray he doesn't accidentally hit you as Hell breaks loose! Or Heaven. It varies.

Intro: (Just stands around before her Power of Destruction flares up) "Let the games begin."

(Vs. Erza): “Rest assured. The demons you faced before were rather weak compared to me."

(Vs. Saber): "Seems Arthurian myth was far more cruel than I thought. "

(Vs. Rias Gremory): "An unforeseen phenomena. One that I have no interest in seeing further."

(Vs. Storm): "Are you sure you're not actually a goddess?"

(Vs. Raven/Ashi): "It seems there is a demon that deserves my scorn after this."

(Vs. Supergirl): "Power like this in the hands of a child. Interesting."

(Vs. Blossom): "Why, aren't you adorable?"

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Tifa/Ivy Valentine): "Step near Issei and I might get...testy."

(Vs. She-Ra/Princess Zelda): "We may be of royalty, but we must be there for our subjects."

(Vs. Marceline): "You think I look tasty? How flattering."

(Vs. Morrigan): "We shall settle any family squabbles with a duel. Starting now!"

(Vs. Ymir): "Another monster that needs to be put down for the sake of others."

Win: (Does a confident pose as her power surges around her) "That could have gone better. For you, that is."

(Vs. Erza): "If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were twins."

(Vs. Saber): "A king fights with her people, no matter what tragedy comes."

(Vs. Storm): "Your skills were admirable, but my power was greater."

(Vs. Raven/Ashi): "This Trigon/Aku will be dealt with in due time. Me, Issei, and the rest of my peerage will see to that!"

(Vs. Supergirl): "I almost feel tempted to take you in."

(Vs. Blossom): "I see a lot of myself in you. Just stay in kindergarten for now, alright?"

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Tifa/Ivy Valentine): "My apologies. If he were here, you'd drive my servant crazy."

(Vs. She-Ra/Princess Zelda): "To fight among our comrades is quite riveting, don't you think?"

(Vs. Morrigan): "I'm not too much into the vulgar practices of a succubus, but at least you don't kill needlessly."

Lose: (Falls to the ground, her power sputtering out) "Issei...I have failed"

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Ezra): "I have faced demons before, but you..."/"I fail to see how you're my enemy, in the end."

(Saber): "A king must be mighty. That much is true."/"Love and ruling over people never usually mix. You're...different."

(Sailor Moon): "Those...THOSE ARE FAKE! No, keep it together, Usagi..."/"That idiot, Minoru, had better not have been hanging around you! I mean, you know. No offense."

(Storm): "Destruction comes from the very skies themselves!"/"Your demonic power falters before the storm!"

(Raven): "Oh, good. There exists a demon monarchy. Huzzah."/"If your family's running Hell, you're doing a lousy job of it."

(Supergirl): "I don''t just have power. I've mastered it."/"Okay, maybe there are a few things I need to learn?"

(Blossom): "Wow! You sure look like a challenge!"/"I guess we are kinda alike. Except...in certain ways, we're not."

(Jessica Rabbit): "Do I really look like I'm in the mood for your pervert?"/"Honestly, you handle him. You've got this."

(Ashi): "Prove to me you are not one of Aku's pawns!"/"If you can, send Aku back from whence he came."

(Marceline): "Talk about a banquet!"/"Sorry, but I'm going super crazy for you! No homo this time, though."

(Tifa): "Wait. Who's Issei?"/"Doesn't sound like someone I'd work with."

(Ivy Valentine): "I heard your friend enjoys a little punishment."/"Forget your boy. How about Akeno?"

(Morrigan): "How positively divine to make your acquaintance."/"I'm sure our families will get along quite well."

Victory Sex: Rias, with her aura of temptation, will cause the enemy to start pleasuring their pussies (the enemy doing both licking and fingering herself).

0%: "Let's settle things more humanely."  
25%: "Let go of your hatred and let the love in."  
50%: "My goodness...you're putting in much more effort than I would have thought!"  
75%: "I'm almost there...keep it up..."  
100%: "Maybe you'll be my new servant? No, it doesn't work that way."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her normal anime look  
#2: Gym Uniform  
#3: Swimsuit  
#4: Belly Dancer (Defeat all fighters that have royalty in them)  
#5: Black Lingerie (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Bride (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmIoafezipQ

\---Loki: There are many Lokis in the multiverse, but this one was one of the more vile ones. Wishing to start Ragnorak once again, he's going to make sure he gets it right by defeating one of the many fools who dared to strike him down (and one he cursed during his first defeat as well). As he flies around the stage, make sure to hit him as much as possible with your power, but beware of whenever he sics a shadow-version of Fenrir on you for a while, uses ice magic to rain death around the stage, or use various magical gates or tri-beam attacks to annihilate you in desperation. 

Bad Ending: A Cold Day in Hell

With one last full assault of his beams, Rias was knocked out of the sky, her wings frostbitten and her outfit torn to the point where it just fell to pieces when she hit the ground. "I knew it. The power of a God like myself is superior over a lesser demon like you." Loki said confidently. "To think you actually gave me difficulty before."

"My peerage will come...Issei will strike you down..." Rias said defiantly, not even bothering to hide her naked frame from the mad god. 

"Relying on your allies to get you out of this predicament? We are far away from your miserable mate and the rest of those fools are either dead, missing, or not even in this universe to begin with. I must say. Even if Lanrete is lying about his wish, I don't think even he can stop me from finally achieving destiny."

"Your destiny is nothing but an excuse for you to harm mortals and immortals alike!" She yelled. However, the cloned version of Fenrir was already stalking behind her. His titanic form loomed over her, growling and snarling, but also...thinking. 

"Normally, I would kill you right now and begin Ragnorak right away, but I have other plans. At least, this clone does. Plus, it would be rather amusing to see how far you'll fall after I curse you once more." Loki's smirk grew into a full-blown evil grin as his eyes started to glow.

"What?! No!" Though her memory of what happened last time she was brainwashed had since been wiped from her mind, she still knew that this wasn't a good sign, considering this was the God of Mischief she was dealing with. Indeed, she felt and even heard something comparable to a lightning strike in her brain, causing her to clutch her head and her breasts to suddenly expand a bit more. Not to mention, her temptation powers were going out of control. "What's...happening...to me?!"

"You'll retain your mind this time, but the effects of your magic are now spreading to my...let's just say, they're your guards in this area until it's inevitably destroyed during Ragnorak. Farewell, Rias. I would say it was an honor fighting you, but that would be a hollow lie." He flew off, ready to make his insane wish come true. 

Rias wanted to fly away as she saw Clone Fenrir drool even more, his instincts clouded by the aura of temptation that was widening around the devil. His massive wolf cock emerged, pulsing with purple and red energy until it extended to two knots. She tried to crawl away, but she just felt so weak in the knees. "No...I can't feel helpless now! Not when-" Her body was slammed into the ground by Fenrir's claw, interrupting her and causing her to black out for a moment. 

She remained in a daze until she felt a sharp pain in her pussy. She cried out in surprise and shame when she felt the massive wolf pecker penetrate her pussy. She was used to large insertions, as all devils were, but this felt different. There was a certain drive behind the rape she was getting from the maddened cloned wolf. As in, every thrust was really fast and already filling her with cum. The temptation was so strong that Fenrir wanted to make this creature his bitch right then and there. 

"Just need to...endure..." Her nails dug into the ground. "Wait for he-MMMPH!" Another cock, this time of a miniature Frost Giant, slammed into her mouth. The mini-giant let out a sadistic bellow of satisfaction as more and more creatures started to arrive, intent of fucking this Gremory until she couldn't think straight...and beyond.

Two hours later...

It had been a long orgy that wasn't stopping anytime soon, but, at least, it wasn't totally chaos this time. For a race of creatures that Loki knew, the Shoggoths, had also been cloned and they had killed every monster that had been currently fucking Rias silly. Now, the whole realm was comprised of writhing tentacled flesh and the skies were now dull green. 

As for Rias, she was stuck to a wall of the horrid things, cum leaking out of her pussy, ass, and mouth. Tentacles were occasionally fucking all those holes raw and, after the non-stop fucking from before, she just accepted it. Help was either too late or gone for good. She wanted to believe otherwise, but that was the old her. The Rias that didn't act like a lethargic cum-hungry slut. 

'Suck...suck...suck...Isseiiiii...' She thought as she mindlessly sucked down on a tentacle that reached down to her pregnant belly. The sperm of various monsters was mixing all around her and her massive breasts were lactating as a result. She needed more to survive now. Otherwise, she wasn't sure if she would come back from the withdrawal. 'Please...somebody...save me...' 

Thankfully, release finally came when Ragnorak finally reached this universe, destroying all in its wake. She gave one last broken smile as oblivion overtook her and all those around her...

Good Ending: Rias' Wish

"But...how?! NOT AGAIN! I was given a second chance to initiate my plan!" Loki screamed as she realized he was vanishing, this time for good. There would be no imprisonment. Only a Hell from which there was no escaping. One that involved a serpent dripping venom into his eyes.

"There will be no second chances as far as I'm concerned. Even without my peerage or even Issei, I have not lost my skill and my dedication to protecting my world and all the innocents that live in it. Now, fall to nothing. You've schemed for long enough." She created an Extinguished Star to finally finish him off, sending it forth. 

"NO! I CU-" Before he could curse her once more, his face was the first to be obliterated by the Power of Destruction. Loki was finally gone and no deity could bring him back after what had just occurred. 

Rias just stood there, a bit satisfied at herself, but wondering what to do next. "I guess I'll just keep going."

"Or maybe, it's time this journey came to an end! But in the good way." Lanrete suddenly appeared, eyeing the surprised pure devil with interest. "Greetings. May you please make your wish, my champion?"

The thought of winning yet another game put a smile to her face, despite the rather displeasing circumstances of how she got here, but now was the time for her to decide. Was she going to make a selfish wish that could doom all she knew and loved or would it be a wise one that benefited not just her, but all? "It's less of a wish and more of a question." She said. 

"A bit mundane, but fair enough. You seem pretty well-adjusted after all." He shrugged his tentacles. 

"I wish to know if Issei will choose me in the end over all the other girls." She asked, a bit ashamed at how petty she sounded. "I love their company and I would do anything for them, but...this is personal." 

"Hmmm...why are you afraid? Why would he NOT choose you? You saved his life multiple times, introduced him to said beautiful girls, helped unlock his true potential, and overall, been there for him for most of his life? It's like you're married already!" He chortled. 

"But...it's actually a bit more like I'm part of a harem." She clarified. 

"Does he do his best to treat every woman equally, fairly, and lovingly? You especially?" He pressed.

"Well...yes, but-"

"Then it is settled! Let him continue what he does best. I know that, despite his rather interesting perversion and how unrealistic his situation is, he has a good heart. He will decide what is not just the best for him, but for all of you. It's a momentous task and I'd rather not cheat him out of growing up by just making him break all their hearts over one just because of a wish against his will. Then again, he does like you the most, from what I've heard..." Lanrete finished. 

It all started to make sense to Rias! She had a feeling about it, but she never really acted on it. However, he was totally right! She shouldn't hog Issei to herself! He had done so much for everybody that they all deserved him! And to hear from this mighty being that he liked her most? Well, it wasn't really humble, but it was uplifting. "Then I officially forgoe the wish." 

"Can I at least wish for no more Fallen angels to harass him?" Lanrete suggested. 

"Oh, go right ahead." She smirked as the whole room filled with white. When she inevitably returned home, she was going to give Issei the ride of his life...as well as an explanation for her disappearance. 

Chapter 29: FANTASY PASSION SCENARIOS

Ep. 3: Kneel Before the King...if you want to (Saber x Morrigan x Ivy Valentine)

Artoria was all alone when she found herself in this new universe. For one thing, she no longer had a human master to order her and, thus, she was rather directionless in this strange land where space is warped and time is bendable. Like any good Servant, she set forth to find a Master, but, with the promise of a wish...if that was indeed true...would she need the Holy Grail anymore? She later decided to think about that later as she traversed the realm. 

Going from portal to portal and dealing with many monsters was a bit harrowing, but nothing she couldn't handle. She was used to impressive amounts of danger and the feeling that everyone wanted her dead. She was all too familiar with that kind of scenario, after all. However, as she continued her way through the world, she had begun to feel something familiar in her loins. Something she thought she would never see again, nor did she want to...

It had started when she had rescued a queen named Elsa from the clutches of a large lava serpent that was no match for her sword. She was a bit untrusting at first, but they both realized the situation they were in and they quickly became allies. Or rather, Artoria quickly proclaimed Elsa as her new Master. However, even after she had explained it all to the confused cryomancer, Elsa refused to accept that title and merely called her 'friend'. It was rather informal, but she did have a point. Artoria would not be here for long, so calling her Master was pushing it. 

It was during the last two days that Artoria had actually started to get used to having someone as a true companion. Not only did they protect each-other from all sorts of dangers, including tentacle monsters and dragons and the obscure, but they began to see eye-to-eye on many things. They both had kingdoms to run (Elsa, however, was still in power and prosperity) and they both made calls that they still regretted to this day. Whether it be eternal winter or indirectly leading a kingdom to collapse. It helped get a lot of things off their chests. 

The feeling in Artoria's crotch had been growing warmer over those days. While the Servant did admit to having an attraction towards women before (as Guinevere could somewhat attest), she never expected to feel so warm around the ice queen. Or maybe, it was something Merlin had cursed her with coming back. That night, she had found a large thick cock above her pussy, slinking back into her body when her erection went flat. It was like it was never there to begin with...yet here she was. 

She had scattered memories about why she had it, but maybe it had something to do with a name? Mordred? Whatever it was? Anyway, she decided not to worry Elsa about it as they prepared to set out to uncharted territory in the morning. Speaking of which, when that came, Elsa went to look for supplies while Artoria acted as a guard. A job she knew she couldn't fail. 

Just as she thought the coast was clear for they day, she heard rustling in the bushes. Getting out her sword, she peeked through the grass, only for a metal blade-whip to wrap around her and cause her to fall to the ground. "Mmmph!" She grunted in shock. 

"Looks like we caught ourselves quite the catch." A sultry feminine voice remarked. The other voice, a much softer one, followed suit.

"Watching Erza and Tifa make love was interesting, but what about satiating my desires unto a sweet maiden like this one, Ivy?" The other voice asked. 

"You're insatiable, you know that?" The white-haired one called Ivy giggled before the two examined the trapped knight. "And you are?"

She had seen plenty of things before and after Lanete, but this was ridiculous! Here was a poorly dressed woman with a chest the size of the ruins of her kingdom, while the other looked like a full-fledged demon with the appearance of a beautifully young maiden. She was going to have to keep her wits up if she was to escape these clearly amorous women. "Mmmph..." She spoke through her gag. 

"So sorry for this. Truly, but my needs must be met. And my lovely Ivy here can only fulfill them for so long." Morrigan lovingly caressed Ivy's curvaceous frame, to which she just chuckled at. 

"Do that again and I'll be tempted to say we got hitched." She said in reply before letting her metal whip go of the Servant's body. Artoria fell to the ground, still gagged and coughing up a bit before she saw Ivy's hand reach out. She reached for it, only to be lifted up harshly, her clothes suddenly slashed apart by the whip. 

"What? You really needed to get out of that if you intend to fulfill the urges we feel." Morrigan said in Ivy's defense. It was then that Artoria's large dick was open for all to see, throbbing in the air as Artoria fruitlessly tried to cover herself. 

"This...this is rather uncouth! Why are you doing this?!" Artoria demanded before Morrigan was suddenly in front of her, tracing her fingers around the Servant's lips. It was rather hypnotic and it almost took the fight from the knight. 

"I am a succubus. That much is true. So, let me have some of that nectar in your cock. I must say, having the best of both worlds is ideal for us all." She giggled before lowering herself to where Artoria's cock was. Ivy just bit on her finger a bit, as if she wished she was in that position. 

Speaking of which, she started to narrow her options. Either use whatever power she had to drive these twin fiends away or go along with this and hope they forget? Considering she wasn't at her most powerful and they actually looked like they meant business, she conceded. "Fine. You may suck upon my...um...lower place. Do so with grace and dignity, please. Something this is already lacking in."

"I can't help it, hero. It's in my nature." Morrigan smiled before wrapping her lips around the thick cock, sucking it in whatever way she thought was pleasurable (longer and harder). 

"Ahhhh! I haven't felt...please, this is embarrass...oh..." Artoria softly moaned as she felt the succubus taste it, pre-cum and all. The way she worked her lips and tongue was nothing short of masterful. However, something was already happening that none of them expected. The cum was also magical and it was slowly starting to effect even the trained succubus. Something about it was...convincing her that this was her place. Pleasuring her king. 

'What?! No! I am nobody's pawn!' Morrigan mentally shook those thoughts from her head, but she just kept sucking and bobbing her head, waiting to reel the rush of that golden cum down her throat. What she didn't expect was Artoria's hands to suddenly grab her head and forcefully increase the effort. 

"I am deeply sorry, but like you, I cannot control my urges anymore!" Artoria panted, her dick thrusting down Morrigan's throat. A bulge was clearly visible that even Ivy had to wince at how hard Artoria was going. She didn't seem like the type to just plow into the succubus' face, but here they were. This meek blonde swords-woman was showing more skill than she ever thought possible. Or was that something else?

'This actually feels really great...' She uselessly drawled. 'To be part of something greater...to feel like this forever...' Morrigan's eyes and hair began to turn white (for a while) as she embraced a life. One that was starting to overtake her mind. Ivy just continued to stare curiously as Artoria came her last, filling the succubus up with gallons of cum. So much that there were still bulges in her chest. Golden liquid cascaded down her mouth as she got up, her naked form for all to see. 

"So, how did it go?" Ivy asked, despite having a feeling it wasn't too fun.

"I...Iv..Ivyyyy..." Morrigan sighed happily before wrapping her arms around the human. 

"Oh, don't tell me you've also been hit by that blasted love potion you created a few days ago." Ivy scoffed. "Now, if you would be so kind as to-MMPH!" She was interrupted by a soft kiss by Morrigan, who began to share the cum in her mouth with her friend's. As the kiss continued, their bodies began to get closer, hugging eachoher and removing their clothes, letting their wonderful chests out. 

"Mmm..." Morrigan moaned as she let the last bit of cum drop into Ivy's gullet. "Do you feel it? The sense of purpose? The raw sexual energy we could unlock?"

"I...I don't know...please stop...I feel such a burning feeling...Soul Edge and its destruction is nothing now, without you!" Ivy launched into a more passionate kiss with the succubus, which she gladly accepted. The two lovebirds floated in the air with Morrigan's wings as they groped each-other further, befuddling their original source of lust energy below. 

"Um...as much as I appreciate that you traded in killing me for this, I still demand justice." Artoria said firmly before looking at her cock. "My juices will grant you a purpose beyond the evil I assume you've done. Allow me to share them more personally with you. If that's alright, of course. I don't want to force anyone to-"

"We'll do it!" The duo both said before getting down and giving their best bedroom eyes. Artoria just blushed at this display of affection and went along with the plan. The first of which was fucking Morrigan. She was a skilled succubus, but the sex between them consisted of the knight banging her against the ground with her new cock until one of them screamed and came. So far, Ivy still has the most screams." The somewhat-villainous one thought about that for a moment. 

The next task was fucking Ivy and she was a bit more rough around the edges. She hated being submissive, but now, she had no choice, so a new batch of choices needed to be shown to her after this. Artoria found it hard not to squeeze her hands into those soft pillow-like breasts as she pounded away at her, relishing her sweet contralto. Still, the Servant found herself cumming only a few spurts inside of them. 

"If you can help me release this feeling..." Artoria began, losing patience a bit. "If you can help me find the peace I deserve...then you must devote your lives to me!" She never thought she'd say that again. Not after her last kingdom failed. Not ever. Still, she held her hardened cock up proudly in front of the two, anticipating only the best at this point.

Naturally, due to the mind-altering juices in them, they were compliant in this treatment. Deciding to compromise as they realized what Artoria wanted to do with them, Morrigan got on top of Ivy, their breasts touching and their pussies ready for insertion. "That's awfully creative of you two." Artoria admitted before nervously placing her cock in the middle of them. "Are you alright with this? This is the last chance to leave."

"Take mine. You deserve a royal fighter that will last for all eternity!" Ivy proclaimed, her tight pussy beckoning

"No! I demand you become my king! I could really use the company!" Morrigan pleaded, her wrecked pussy glistening. 

"Then perhaps, if you can handle it, I shall do you both!" And with that, she rammed her cock in-between them. It may have not sounded like much, But Artoria was so thick that it almost felt like there was a cock for each hole. Occasionally, her cock would slip into one pussy or the other, but that was just an added bonus rather than her playing favorites. 

She continued to fuck them, enjoying Ivy's firmness and Morrigan's softness, until she felt herself getting close. "This is it...I must release...it's too much for me!" 

"Yes! Release in me!" Ivy drawled out.

"I can live with that. Go right ahead." Morrigan muttered as she tried to endure the cum's effects.

Ivy won out in the end and she was filled to the grim with Artoria's cum. The two girls cried out into the jungle, accepting the pleasures they thought they'd never experience. When it was over, Ivy and Morrigan were still on the ground, only with sorer asses and mouths. "We accept being your servants for life." Morrigan began, surprising Artoria for the moment. Her expression was still a bit loopy, so she probably didn't mean it. Or did she?

"Yes. I feel ashamed for trying to kill Soul Edge this whole time without experience something like this." Ivy despaired for a bit becoming all smiles again. 

"There is actually no need to serve me." Artoria said peacefully, trying to get back her clothes. "Just never attack strangers like that happened to you?"

"I suppose...that's fair...our group is probably worried sick with our absence. Just know, when I go sleep, one of the things I shall do is think of you and your title as king. A debt has been placed and I intend to pay it. If you ever see me with my company, you're free to join. Especially free to join. Farewell!" Morrigan winked before vanishing. 

"I suppose that's my que as well. My devotion to you...it just feels correct. I have my suspicions, but the feelings inside of me are rather strong now. I think you put a spell on me." She smiled before giving Artoria a kiss on the cheek to interrupt her. "Perhaps it's your tool that'll keep me coming. Fufufufu..." Ivy laughed a bit at the embarrassed Artoria before she was gone. It was then that our heroine just flopped over the to the nearest neat and let out a drawn out sigh. 

"I'm back with the supplies!" Elsa returned with several frozen deer. She plopped next to Artoria, concerned. "So, what happened to you?"

"Well...it's a rather funny story." Artoria smiled nervously, hurriedly wiping some cum off her thighs. Yeah, it was still there. Leftovers of a random and weird night....

Chapter 30: High Flying Avenger

Captain Marvel

Franchise: Marvel Comics

Voice Actress: Grey DeLisle

Occupation: Superheroine/Pilot

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "Give it all you've. Nothing's stopping me from getting where I want to. So, watch out."

The history of Carol Danvers' superhero career is long and arduous, but it ended rather well. An air-force pilot with an interest in space, she found herself a bit too close to a battle involving the morally ambiguous Kree, resulting in her being in the vicinity of a Kree Psyche-Magnetron explosion (don't ask). Turns out, this caused a mutation within her that awakened her dormant Kree blood (her mother was actually one of those aliens). With newfound powers and new ways to do her job, she took up the name Ms. Marvel and her adventures quickly took her into the far reaches of space. However, one of her mentors, Captain Mar-Vell, died during one mission and she lost her powers to the mutant, Rogue. One trip to space later, she got newfound power and changed her name to Captain Marvel to honor her fallen companion. Despite being temperamental and not exactly big on finesse, she still does all she can to protect the galaxy from all threats, including the Kree themselves. 

Like many of the fighters here, new universes aren't anything new, but being trapped in one unless she can beat up a bunch of other talented and powerful foes until she finds this random wish? More than an annoyance. Let's just say that she won't be holding much back as she flies her way to victory. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 5  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: Her Kree genes make her strength quite formidable, able to punch as fast as she closes the distance.

Powers: With her Kree genes, she's capable of quite a lot in terms of raw power. For one thing, she's constantly floating and can use Flight for a short while in the air. 

\---Photon Blasts: Her attack from her hands when attacking backwards or at the end of quick combos to keep enemies in the air. Stronger variants can be fired during strong attacks. 

\---Energy Attack Reflect: If timed just right, she can absorb a blast of any energy (except magical types) and hurl it back. 

\---Energy Absorption: One of her most coveted abilities, however, is the ability to absorb energy when blocking. This works especially well when a super attack involving such is directed at her, causing her energy meter to skyrocket. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Power Blaster: Charging up her hands, she fires a massive blast of photon energy that travels in a straight line.  
\---Level 2-Destructive Flight Pattern: She flies around the stage in a way that's nigh impossible for anyone to avoid getting hit at least once.  
\---Level 3-Binary: With all the energy she's absorbed, she becomes her final form. A fiery version of herself for as long as her energy meter is up (mostly 10 seconds), she is faster, stronger, and able to fire blasts of pure stellar energy. However, when this ends, so does most of her stamina. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Kree-Skrull War: Taking place in space on a moving Kree mothership, the two alien races are going at it in Earth's atmosphere. Watch out for incoming ships moving past or even crashing into this one. You might even see Super Skrull and Ronan the Accuser duke it out.

Intro: (Flies in before putting up her fists) "You've got guts to even try this."

(Vs. Azuka/Mikasa): “Leave this to the adults, soldier."

(Vs. Android 18): "I don't know, but I've got a problem with you, tin girl. "

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "You're the female face of DC? See if you can stand up to Marvel's."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "This is about that Inhumans incident, isn't it?"

(Vs. Harley Quinn/Catwoman): "Bad guys like you aren't worth my time."

(Vs. Supergirl): "You get your powers from stars? I'm practically a weaponized one at this point."

(Vs. Wasp): "Avengers Vs. Avengers? Give me a break."

(Vs. Captain Marvel): "The Kree tried to clone me? Big mistake."

(Vs. Blossom/Jenny XJ9): "See how many times you can get up from this, kid."

(Vs. Marceline): "Prepare to get scorched if you try anything."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "Let's play Good Cop, Bad Cop. I'll be rogue cop for now."

(Vs. Morrigan): "Oh, look. Tony's multiversal fling."

(Vs. Ymir): "I've been face to face with the Brood. You don't scare me."

Win: (Flares up before calming down and flying off) "Not bad. Not bad at all."

(Vs. Asuka/Mikasa): "You're not really cut out for this job. Go home."

(Vs. Android 18): "You had me beat in energy absorption. I kinda like your style, overall."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "And this is why your universe is failing."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "Fighting each-other just doesn't work. Not even for a training exercise."

(Vs. Harley Quinn/Catwoman): "I'll even settle for a vigilante to take care of you instead of me."

(Vs. Supergirl): "There wasn't a whole lot 'super' about you in the end."

(Vs. Wasp): "You never were suited to cosmically-empowered foes."

(Vs. Captain Marvel): "Maybe you could feed the cat before I pulverize you?"

(Vs. Blossom/Jenny XJ9): "Get some training in, at least, before picking fights above your league."

(Vs. Marceline): "Goes to show that vampires shouldn't be fighting beings that are basically living stars."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "Being on the other side of the law...not as fun as fighting in space."

(Vs. Morrigan): "Ugh, fine. I'll give you Tony's phone number. Just go easy on him when he fails in bed."

Lose: (Falls to the ground, her power spent) "Damn it...I need a drink..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "I didn't get into where I am to fail because of you!"/"Hmph. Americans..."

(Mikasa): "Despite your power, you are not my superior."/"Perhaps the military has grown soft as I go into the field of battle."

(Android 18): "Mind getting off my case?"/"That...that was something else. Not gonna lie."

(Wonder Woman): "I see...a test of superiority?"/"You lack finesse. Such was the reason for your defeat."

(Storm): "The fates decree that we fight!"/"I...I'm not sure why we fought either."

(Psylocke): "The urge to fight...it's undeniable!"/"I too feel like that was an insipid reason to fight."

(Supergirl): "It's like every attack of yours is actually making me stronger!"/"Not a bright idea in the end, eh?"

(Blossom): "Now, that's powerful! But can it match Powerpuff?"/"Even the new heroes have to step it up. Yikes."

(Jenny XJ9): "I don't think I'm up for this one!"/"Remember. An ordinary inventor built me. What does that tell you?"

(Marceline): "Tone down the brightness already! It's annoying as heck!"/"That felt good, in a masochistic sort of way."

(Tracer): "One pilot to the other. Back off."/"Guess you don't need the plane anymore. You know, because you can fly? Can I still have it?"

(Chun-Li): "Even if you outrank me, I still think you should stand down."/"Fighting under the influence? Not a good look for you, Carol."

(Morrigan): "Tell me. Has Mr. Stark been avoiding me for you?"/"If you were together, I'd say you and Tony had one of the messiest and downright nonsensical break-ups in the history of your world."

Victory Sex: She fists her enemy, slowing turning into Binary as she increases the intensity. 

0%: "This outta make sure you don't get up to fight me again."  
25%: "I'm enjoying this already."  
50%: "I'm...powering up already...wow, I'm really good at this!"  
75%: "That's right! get ready for the finish!"  
100%: "I've got to say it...that was stellar."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her normal costume (kinda like the MCU or Marvel Vs. Capcom Infinite version)  
#2: Ms. Marvel  
#3: Warbird  
#4: Classic Ms. Marvel (Defeat Wasp or any other Avenger without becoming Binary)  
#5: Shazam (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Permanent Binary (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeJzchXEcmE

\---Ronan the Accuser: While the canon version of this Kree enforcer is nowhere near as cruel as his well-known MCU counterpart, he is still under direct orders from the Supreme Intelligence to take Carol away for the Kree's purposes once and for all. However, he has no qualms over roughing her up for her crimes. With his Cosmi-Rod that can empower him and crush things with, he is quite strong and even a bit versatile. His Cosmi-Rod can even fire powerful beam attacks that can counter her blasts and, when near defeated, he will have the Supreme Intelligence fire many laser beams from above. 

Bad Ending: Backup Intelligence

With one slam of his Cosmi-Rod, Ronan had knocked the powerful heroine into unconsciousness. "All are foolish to resist the will of our great race. It is a shame that you did not realize this at one point in your life, at least. Then again, your temperament would have been troublesome and a general bother to handle."

"Ronan! Have you completed your mission?" Supreme Intelligence asked from her intercom. 

"Yes. I shall not only use the wish to grant us total control of the universe, but I have also incapacitated the one called Captain Marvel. Shall I dispense justice in your name?" Ronan asked, reaching for his rod to finish the job. 

"Do not assume just yet that she deserves that. I have calculated a method that will serve our purpose even better." He promised. 

"Very well." Ronan slung the fallen hero over his shoulder. "I know not what he plans to do with you, but I am sure you will not enjoy it."

A few hours later...

Unbeknownst to Carol, the Kree had gotten everything they wanted and more. Now, they could impose their delusions of grandeur and control over the universe and beyond. Most, if not all, of the rebels had been captured or destroyed. Pretty soon, they would become the ultimate force in all the Marvel Universe...unless they ran into an unexpected alien race that happened to step up, but that was beside the point. 

As for Carol, she didn't know where she was. She shook her head as she finally came back into consciousness, but something was wrong. When she opened her eyes, everything was oddly...green. And liquid. In fact, she realized she was submerged, naked, in a rather large tube filled with the stuff. She slammed against the glass, only to find out her powers were completely drained. The Kree may have been arrogant, but they weren't stupid. 

The only question is...why didn't they just kill her when they had the chance? That answer would become abudantly clear when a bunch of mini-portals emerged below her. Before she could react, wire-like tentacles emerged, wrapping around her body until her whole body was squeezed, except for her eyes, pussy, ass, and breasts. She struggled against her restraints, but to no avail. 

"Data transfer start." A computerized voice spoke, signaling the start of a very unwelcome process. A much thicker red-wire had enmerged and aimed directly at her pussy. Her eyes widened with disgust as she realized what it planned to do with her. Despite trying to futilty move some more, it wasn't enough, as the tentacle slammed into her unprotected snatch. She let out a muffled scream as it buried its way into her, ramming against her walls with its rough feel. 

It was so rough that it felt like the tentacle was fighting her through this method. Another red tentacle came to bury its way into her ass, curling about inside to fill her up. It was this one that caused her to freeze up and do her best to endure, not resist. What else could she do at this point? This didn't even feel good. Just painful and...draining? She felt like her very essence was being taken away, not just her powers. 

"Data transfer at 75%." The voice spoke again. It was at this point Carol couldn't even move her legs. Her eyes lazily rolled into the back of her head as more of her energy was taken away from her. She had lost all the feeling in her ass and pussy, as well as the rest of her body. 'What's...what's even the point...everything's probably fine...' She thought. Finally, the light faded from her eyes. She was alive, but just barely. 

"Data transfer complete. Backup intelligence created. Disposing of body." The voice spoke again. The goal was to create some more backup data for the Supreme Intelligence to keep himself active. He had done with his many other heroes, both male and female and in-between, but her's would keep him active for quite some time. Carol, on the other hand, was sucked up the tube to a new location. 

Her limp body was dumped into a random pit, where a squid-like monster was done sucking up the unconscious body of the mutant Rogue with a sucker-like mouth. Still not satisfied, it focused its attention onto the slightly moaning body of Carol Danvers. Lifting her up by the arms, it wrapped its mouth around her legs, sucking her up like a noodle.

'This...this is just a bad dream...' She lazily thought as her breasts were the next to go. 'I'll be fine...I just need to go inside this warm bed...' She though before her hair was slurped up. She would remain inside this beast for its version of Winter until she was fully assimilated, eliminating the threat of her overthrowing the mighty Kree Empire once and for all. 

Good Ending: Captain Marvel's Wish

Carol's fist slammed against the side of Ronan's head enough to spin him around. He tried to get up, but he was obviously defeated. "Intelligence...I have failed...we must make a retreat!" He said to his intercom. Carol just smirked at this. Ronan was a complicated Kree enforcer, but she always enjoyed it when he finally admitted to having enough. 

"Do not prove yourself her inferior! Either defeat her or do not return." The Supreme Intelligence ordered. 

"I think it would be advisable for you to return home. Please, make it easy on yourself." Lanrete suddenly appeared, blotting out the sun and intimidating even the far-off Intelligence. 

"...very well. My calculations do not predict even the slightest chance of victory. But we shall return." The Intelligence conceded as Ronan teleported away with a scowl. 

"Well, that happened." Carol said before turning to the god-like being. "Now, you mind sending me back home before I turn you into calamari?" 

"Wow. I thought you would be less of a jerk, but I suppose your rage is reasonable. Still, aren't you interested in a wish?" He asked in earnest. 

"About that..." Carol put a finger to her chin. It was a tempting offer, but she had hung around Dr. Strange enough to know that wishes were fickle things. One wrong detail and her whole life would spiral out of control. She just wanted to punch her way out of his situation, but she eventually settled for one possibly harmless wish. "Make sure that second Civil War thing never happened."

"YES! FINALLY! I mean...very well." Lanrete composed himself. "No idiotic Iron Man, no Inhuman/X-Man crisis, no nonsensical visions, no turmoil for Khamala or Miles, and especially no idiotic you. Seriously. What was wrong with you?!"

"You see what I mean?" She sighed, not proud in the slightest over what happened during that terrible event. 

"Let's see what I can do..." Lanrete said as the whole area went white. Whether this messed up continuity or made way for a brighter future is up to you. I don't read comics that often, you know. Especially badly written and disorganized stuff like that. 

That got a bit too real. Let's just move on. 

Chapter 31: High Flying Avenger

Captain Marvel

Franchise: Marvel Comics

Voice Actress: Grey DeLisle

Occupation: Superheroine/Pilot

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "Give it all you've. Nothing's stopping me from getting where I want to. So, watch out."

The history of Carol Danvers' superhero career is long and arduous, but it ended rather well. An air-force pilot with an interest in space, she found herself a bit too close to a battle involving the morally ambiguous Kree, resulting in her being in the vicinity of a Kree Psyche-Magnetron explosion (don't ask). Turns out, this caused a mutation within her that awakened her dormant Kree blood (her mother was actually one of those aliens). With newfound powers and new ways to do her job, she took up the name Ms. Marvel and her adventures quickly took her into the far reaches of space. However, one of her mentors, Captain Mar-Vell, died during one mission and she lost her powers to the mutant, Rogue. One trip to space later, she got newfound power and changed her name to Captain Marvel to honor her fallen companion. Despite being temperamental and not exactly big on finesse, she still does all she can to protect the galaxy from all threats, including the Kree themselves. 

Like many of the fighters here, new universes aren't anything new, but being trapped in one unless she can beat up a bunch of other talented and powerful foes until she finds this random wish? More than an annoyance. Let's just say that she won't be holding much back as she flies her way to victory. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 5  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: Her Kree genes make her strength quite formidable, able to punch as fast as she closes the distance.

Powers: With her Kree genes, she's capable of quite a lot in terms of raw power. For one thing, she's constantly floating and can use Flight for a short while in the air. 

\---Photon Blasts: Her attack from her hands when attacking backwards or at the end of quick combos to keep enemies in the air. Stronger variants can be fired during strong attacks. 

\---Energy Attack Reflect: If timed just right, she can absorb a blast of any energy (except magical types) and hurl it back. 

\---Energy Absorption: One of her most coveted abilities, however, is the ability to absorb energy when blocking. This works especially well when a super attack involving such is directed at her, causing her energy meter to skyrocket. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Power Blaster: Charging up her hands, she fires a massive blast of photon energy that travels in a straight line.  
\---Level 2-Destructive Flight Pattern: She flies around the stage in a way that's nigh impossible for anyone to avoid getting hit at least once.  
\---Level 3-Binary: With all the energy she's absorbed, she becomes her final form. A fiery version of herself for as long as her energy meter is up (mostly 10 seconds), she is faster, stronger, and able to fire blasts of pure stellar energy. However, when this ends, so does most of her stamina. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Kree-Skrull War: Taking place in space on a moving Kree mothership, the two alien races are going at it in Earth's atmosphere. Watch out for incoming ships moving past or even crashing into this one. You might even see Super Skrull and Ronan the Accuser duke it out.

Intro: (Flies in before putting up her fists) "You've got guts to even try this."

(Vs. Azuka/Mikasa): “Leave this to the adults, soldier."

(Vs. Android 18): "I don't know, but I've got a problem with you, tin girl. "

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "You're the female face of DC? See if you can stand up to Marvel's."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "This is about that Inhumans incident, isn't it?"

(Vs. Harley Quinn/Catwoman): "Bad guys like you aren't worth my time."

(Vs. Supergirl): "You get your powers from stars? I'm practically a weaponized one at this point."

(Vs. Wasp): "Avengers Vs. Avengers? Give me a break."

(Vs. Captain Marvel): "The Kree tried to clone me? Big mistake."

(Vs. Blossom/Jenny XJ9): "See how many times you can get up from this, kid."

(Vs. Marceline): "Prepare to get scorched if you try anything."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "Let's play Good Cop, Bad Cop. I'll be rogue cop for now."

(Vs. Morrigan): "Oh, look. Tony's multiversal fling."

(Vs. Ymir): "I've been face to face with the Brood. You don't scare me."

Win: (Flares up before calming down and flying off) "Not bad. Not bad at all."

(Vs. Asuka/Mikasa): "You're not really cut out for this job. Go home."

(Vs. Android 18): "You had me beat in energy absorption. I kinda like your style, overall."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "And this is why your universe is failing."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "Fighting each-other just doesn't work. Not even for a training exercise."

(Vs. Harley Quinn/Catwoman): "I'll even settle for a vigilante to take care of you instead of me."

(Vs. Supergirl): "There wasn't a whole lot 'super' about you in the end."

(Vs. Wasp): "You never were suited to cosmically-empowered foes."

(Vs. Captain Marvel): "Maybe you could feed the cat before I pulverize you?"

(Vs. Blossom/Jenny XJ9): "Get some training in, at least, before picking fights above your league."

(Vs. Marceline): "Goes to show that vampires shouldn't be fighting beings that are basically living stars."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "Being on the other side of the law...not as fun as fighting in space."

(Vs. Morrigan): "Ugh, fine. I'll give you Tony's phone number. Just go easy on him when he fails in bed."

Lose: (Falls to the ground, her power spent) "Damn it...I need a drink..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "I didn't get into where I am to fail because of you!"/"Hmph. Americans..."

(Mikasa): "Despite your power, you are not my superior."/"Perhaps the military has grown soft as I go into the field of battle."

(Android 18): "Mind getting off my case?"/"That...that was something else. Not gonna lie."

(Wonder Woman): "I see...a test of superiority?"/"You lack finesse. Such was the reason for your defeat."

(Storm): "The fates decree that we fight!"/"I...I'm not sure why we fought either."

(Psylocke): "The urge to fight...it's undeniable!"/"I too feel like that was an insipid reason to fight."

(Supergirl): "It's like every attack of yours is actually making me stronger!"/"Not a bright idea in the end, eh?"

(Blossom): "Now, that's powerful! But can it match Powerpuff?"/"Even the new heroes have to step it up. Yikes."

(Jenny XJ9): "I don't think I'm up for this one!"/"Remember. An ordinary inventor built me. What does that tell you?"

(Marceline): "Tone down the brightness already! It's annoying as heck!"/"That felt good, in a masochistic sort of way."

(Tracer): "One pilot to the other. Back off."/"Guess you don't need the plane anymore. You know, because you can fly? Can I still have it?"

(Chun-Li): "Even if you outrank me, I still think you should stand down."/"Fighting under the influence? Not a good look for you, Carol."

(Morrigan): "Tell me. Has Mr. Stark been avoiding me for you?"/"If you were together, I'd say you and Tony had one of the messiest and downright nonsensical break-ups in the history of your world."

Victory Sex: She fists her enemy, slowing turning into Binary as she increases the intensity. 

0%: "This outta make sure you don't get up to fight me again."  
25%: "I'm enjoying this already."  
50%: "I'm...powering up already...wow, I'm really good at this!"  
75%: "That's right! get ready for the finish!"  
100%: "I've got to say it...that was stellar."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her normal costume (kinda like the MCU or Marvel Vs. Capcom Infinite version)  
#2: Ms. Marvel  
#3: Warbird  
#4: Classic Ms. Marvel (Defeat Wasp or any other Avenger without becoming Binary)  
#5: Shazam (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Permanent Binary (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeJzchXEcmE

\---Ronan the Accuser: While the canon version of this Kree enforcer is nowhere near as cruel as his well-known MCU counterpart, he is still under direct orders from the Supreme Intelligence to take Carol away for the Kree's purposes once and for all. However, he has no qualms over roughing her up for her crimes. With his Cosmi-Rod that can empower him and crush things with, he is quite strong and even a bit versatile. His Cosmi-Rod can even fire powerful beam attacks that can counter her blasts and, when near defeated, he will have the Supreme Intelligence fire many laser beams from above. 

Bad Ending: Backup Intelligence

With one slam of his Cosmi-Rod, Ronan had knocked the powerful heroine into unconsciousness. "All are foolish to resist the will of our great race. It is a shame that you did not realize this at one point in your life, at least. Then again, your temperament would have been troublesome and a general bother to handle."

"Ronan! Have you completed your mission?" Supreme Intelligence asked from her intercom. 

"Yes. I shall not only use the wish to grant us total control of the universe, but I have also incapacitated the one called Captain Marvel. Shall I dispense justice in your name?" Ronan asked, reaching for his rod to finish the job. 

"Do not assume just yet that she deserves that. I have calculated a method that will serve our purpose even better." He promised. 

"Very well." Ronan slung the fallen hero over his shoulder. "I know not what he plans to do with you, but I am sure you will not enjoy it."

A few hours later...

Unbeknownst to Carol, the Kree had gotten everything they wanted and more. Now, they could impose their delusions of grandeur and control over the universe and beyond. Most, if not all, of the rebels had been captured or destroyed. Pretty soon, they would become the ultimate force in all the Marvel Universe...unless they ran into an unexpected alien race that happened to step up, but that was beside the point. 

As for Carol, she didn't know where she was. She shook her head as she finally came back into consciousness, but something was wrong. When she opened her eyes, everything was oddly...green. And liquid. In fact, she realized she was submerged, naked, in a rather large tube filled with the stuff. She slammed against the glass, only to find out her powers were completely drained. The Kree may have been arrogant, but they weren't stupid. 

The only question is...why didn't they just kill her when they had the chance? That answer would become abudantly clear when a bunch of mini-portals emerged below her. Before she could react, wire-like tentacles emerged, wrapping around her body until her whole body was squeezed, except for her eyes, pussy, ass, and breasts. She struggled against her restraints, but to no avail. 

"Data transfer start." A computerized voice spoke, signaling the start of a very unwelcome process. A much thicker red-wire had enmerged and aimed directly at her pussy. Her eyes widened with disgust as she realized what it planned to do with her. Despite trying to futilty move some more, it wasn't enough, as the tentacle slammed into her unprotected snatch. She let out a muffled scream as it buried its way into her, ramming against her walls with its rough feel. 

It was so rough that it felt like the tentacle was fighting her through this method. Another red tentacle came to bury its way into her ass, curling about inside to fill her up. It was this one that caused her to freeze up and do her best to endure, not resist. What else could she do at this point? This didn't even feel good. Just painful and...draining? She felt like her very essence was being taken away, not just her powers. 

"Data transfer at 75%." The voice spoke again. It was at this point Carol couldn't even move her legs. Her eyes lazily rolled into the back of her head as more of her energy was taken away from her. She had lost all the feeling in her ass and pussy, as well as the rest of her body. 'What's...what's even the point...everything's probably fine...' She thought. Finally, the light faded from her eyes. She was alive, but just barely. 

"Data transfer complete. Backup intelligence created. Disposing of body." The voice spoke again. The goal was to create some more backup data for the Supreme Intelligence to keep himself active. He had done with his many other heroes, both male and female and in-between, but her's would keep him active for quite some time. Carol, on the other hand, was sucked up the tube to a new location. 

Her limp body was dumped into a random pit, where a squid-like monster was done sucking up the unconscious body of the mutant Rogue with a sucker-like mouth. Still not satisfied, it focused its attention onto the slightly moaning body of Carol Danvers. Lifting her up by the arms, it wrapped its mouth around her legs, sucking her up like a noodle.

'This...this is just a bad dream...' She lazily thought as her breasts were the next to go. 'I'll be fine...I just need to go inside this warm bed...' She though before her hair was slurped up. She would remain inside this beast for its version of Winter until she was fully assimilated, eliminating the threat of her overthrowing the mighty Kree Empire once and for all. 

Good Ending: Captain Marvel's Wish

Carol's fist slammed against the side of Ronan's head enough to spin him around. He tried to get up, but he was obviously defeated. "Intelligence...I have failed...we must make a retreat!" He said to his intercom. Carol just smirked at this. Ronan was a complicated Kree enforcer, but she always enjoyed it when he finally admitted to having enough. 

"Do not prove yourself her inferior! Either defeat her or do not return." The Supreme Intelligence ordered. 

"I think it would be advisable for you to return home. Please, make it easy on yourself." Lanrete suddenly appeared, blotting out the sun and intimidating even the far-off Intelligence. 

"...very well. My calculations do not predict even the slightest chance of victory. But we shall return." The Intelligence conceded as Ronan teleported away with a scowl. 

"Well, that happened." Carol said before turning to the god-like being. "Now, you mind sending me back home before I turn you into calamari?" 

"Wow. I thought you would be less of a jerk, but I suppose your rage is reasonable. Still, aren't you interested in a wish?" He asked in earnest. 

"About that..." Carol put a finger to her chin. It was a tempting offer, but she had hung around Dr. Strange enough to know that wishes were fickle things. One wrong detail and her whole life would spiral out of control. She just wanted to punch her way out of his situation, but she eventually settled for one possibly harmless wish. "Make sure that second Civil War thing never happened."

"YES! FINALLY! I mean...very well." Lanrete composed himself. "No idiotic Iron Man, no Inhuman/X-Man crisis, no nonsensical visions, no turmoil for Khamala or Miles, and especially no idiotic you. Seriously. What was wrong with you?!"

"You see what I mean?" She sighed, not proud in the slightest over what happened during that terrible event. 

"Let's see what I can do..." Lanrete said as the whole area went white. Whether this messed up continuity or made way for a brighter future is up to you. I don't read comics that often, you know. Especially badly written and disorganized stuff like that. 

That got a bit too real. Let's just move on. 

Chapter 32: High Flying Avenger

Captain Marvel

Franchise: Marvel Comics

Voice Actress: Grey DeLisle

Occupation: Superheroine/Pilot

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "Give it all you've. Nothing's stopping me from getting where I want to. So, watch out."

The history of Carol Danvers' superhero career is long and arduous, but it ended rather well. An air-force pilot with an interest in space, she found herself a bit too close to a battle involving the morally ambiguous Kree, resulting in her being in the vicinity of a Kree Psyche-Magnetron explosion (don't ask). Turns out, this caused a mutation within her that awakened her dormant Kree blood (her mother was actually one of those aliens). With newfound powers and new ways to do her job, she took up the name Ms. Marvel and her adventures quickly took her into the far reaches of space. However, one of her mentors, Captain Mar-Vell, died during one mission and she lost her powers to the mutant, Rogue. One trip to space later, she got newfound power and changed her name to Captain Marvel to honor her fallen companion. Despite being temperamental and not exactly big on finesse, she still does all she can to protect the galaxy from all threats, including the Kree themselves. 

Like many of the fighters here, new universes aren't anything new, but being trapped in one unless she can beat up a bunch of other talented and powerful foes until she finds this random wish? More than an annoyance. Let's just say that she won't be holding much back as she flies her way to victory. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 5  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: Her Kree genes make her strength quite formidable, able to punch as fast as she closes the distance.

Powers: With her Kree genes, she's capable of quite a lot in terms of raw power. For one thing, she's constantly floating and can use Flight for a short while in the air. 

\---Photon Blasts: Her attack from her hands when attacking backwards or at the end of quick combos to keep enemies in the air. Stronger variants can be fired during strong attacks. 

\---Energy Attack Reflect: If timed just right, she can absorb a blast of any energy (except magical types) and hurl it back. 

\---Energy Absorption: One of her most coveted abilities, however, is the ability to absorb energy when blocking. This works especially well when a super attack involving such is directed at her, causing her energy meter to skyrocket. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Power Blaster: Charging up her hands, she fires a massive blast of photon energy that travels in a straight line.  
\---Level 2-Destructive Flight Pattern: She flies around the stage in a way that's nigh impossible for anyone to avoid getting hit at least once.  
\---Level 3-Binary: With all the energy she's absorbed, she becomes her final form. A fiery version of herself for as long as her energy meter is up (mostly 10 seconds), she is faster, stronger, and able to fire blasts of pure stellar energy. However, when this ends, so does most of her stamina. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Kree-Skrull War: Taking place in space on a moving Kree mothership, the two alien races are going at it in Earth's atmosphere. Watch out for incoming ships moving past or even crashing into this one. You might even see Super Skrull and Ronan the Accuser duke it out.

Intro: (Flies in before putting up her fists) "You've got guts to even try this."

(Vs. Azuka/Mikasa): “Leave this to the adults, soldier."

(Vs. Android 18): "I don't know, but I've got a problem with you, tin girl. "

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "You're the female face of DC? See if you can stand up to Marvel's."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "This is about that Inhumans incident, isn't it?"

(Vs. Harley Quinn/Catwoman): "Bad guys like you aren't worth my time."

(Vs. Supergirl): "You get your powers from stars? I'm practically a weaponized one at this point."

(Vs. Wasp): "Avengers Vs. Avengers? Give me a break."

(Vs. Captain Marvel): "The Kree tried to clone me? Big mistake."

(Vs. Blossom/Jenny XJ9): "See how many times you can get up from this, kid."

(Vs. Marceline): "Prepare to get scorched if you try anything."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "Let's play Good Cop, Bad Cop. I'll be rogue cop for now."

(Vs. Morrigan): "Oh, look. Tony's multiversal fling."

(Vs. Ymir): "I've been face to face with the Brood. You don't scare me."

Win: (Flares up before calming down and flying off) "Not bad. Not bad at all."

(Vs. Asuka/Mikasa): "You're not really cut out for this job. Go home."

(Vs. Android 18): "You had me beat in energy absorption. I kinda like your style, overall."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "And this is why your universe is failing."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke): "Fighting each-other just doesn't work. Not even for a training exercise."

(Vs. Harley Quinn/Catwoman): "I'll even settle for a vigilante to take care of you instead of me."

(Vs. Supergirl): "There wasn't a whole lot 'super' about you in the end."

(Vs. Wasp): "You never were suited to cosmically-empowered foes."

(Vs. Captain Marvel): "Maybe you could feed the cat before I pulverize you?"

(Vs. Blossom/Jenny XJ9): "Get some training in, at least, before picking fights above your league."

(Vs. Marceline): "Goes to show that vampires shouldn't be fighting beings that are basically living stars."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "Being on the other side of the law...not as fun as fighting in space."

(Vs. Morrigan): "Ugh, fine. I'll give you Tony's phone number. Just go easy on him when he fails in bed."

Lose: (Falls to the ground, her power spent) "Damn it...I need a drink..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "I didn't get into where I am to fail because of you!"/"Hmph. Americans..."

(Mikasa): "Despite your power, you are not my superior."/"Perhaps the military has grown soft as I go into the field of battle."

(Android 18): "Mind getting off my case?"/"That...that was something else. Not gonna lie."

(Wonder Woman): "I see...a test of superiority?"/"You lack finesse. Such was the reason for your defeat."

(Storm): "The fates decree that we fight!"/"I...I'm not sure why we fought either."

(Psylocke): "The urge to fight...it's undeniable!"/"I too feel like that was an insipid reason to fight."

(Supergirl): "It's like every attack of yours is actually making me stronger!"/"Not a bright idea in the end, eh?"

(Blossom): "Now, that's powerful! But can it match Powerpuff?"/"Even the new heroes have to step it up. Yikes."

(Jenny XJ9): "I don't think I'm up for this one!"/"Remember. An ordinary inventor built me. What does that tell you?"

(Marceline): "Tone down the brightness already! It's annoying as heck!"/"That felt good, in a masochistic sort of way."

(Tracer): "One pilot to the other. Back off."/"Guess you don't need the plane anymore. You know, because you can fly? Can I still have it?"

(Chun-Li): "Even if you outrank me, I still think you should stand down."/"Fighting under the influence? Not a good look for you, Carol."

(Morrigan): "Tell me. Has Mr. Stark been avoiding me for you?"/"If you were together, I'd say you and Tony had one of the messiest and downright nonsensical break-ups in the history of your world."

Victory Sex: She fists her enemy, slowing turning into Binary as she increases the intensity. 

0%: "This outta make sure you don't get up to fight me again."  
25%: "I'm enjoying this already."  
50%: "I'm...powering up already...wow, I'm really good at this!"  
75%: "That's right! get ready for the finish!"  
100%: "I've got to say it...that was stellar."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her normal costume (kinda like the MCU or Marvel Vs. Capcom Infinite version)  
#2: Ms. Marvel  
#3: Warbird  
#4: Classic Ms. Marvel (Defeat Wasp or any other Avenger without becoming Binary)  
#5: Shazam (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Permanent Binary (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeJzchXEcmE

\---Ronan the Accuser: While the canon version of this Kree enforcer is nowhere near as cruel as his well-known MCU counterpart, he is still under direct orders from the Supreme Intelligence to take Carol away for the Kree's purposes once and for all. However, he has no qualms over roughing her up for her crimes. With his Cosmi-Rod that can empower him and crush things with, he is quite strong and even a bit versatile. His Cosmi-Rod can even fire powerful beam attacks that can counter her blasts and, when near defeated, he will have the Supreme Intelligence fire many laser beams from above. 

Bad Ending: Backup Intelligence

With one slam of his Cosmi-Rod, Ronan had knocked the powerful heroine into unconsciousness. "All are foolish to resist the will of our great race. It is a shame that you did not realize this at one point in your life, at least. Then again, your temperament would have been troublesome and a general bother to handle."

"Ronan! Have you completed your mission?" Supreme Intelligence asked from her intercom. 

"Yes. I shall not only use the wish to grant us total control of the universe, but I have also incapacitated the one called Captain Marvel. Shall I dispense justice in your name?" Ronan asked, reaching for his rod to finish the job. 

"Do not assume just yet that she deserves that. I have calculated a method that will serve our purpose even better." He promised. 

"Very well." Ronan slung the fallen hero over his shoulder. "I know not what he plans to do with you, but I am sure you will not enjoy it."

A few hours later...

Unbeknownst to Carol, the Kree had gotten everything they wanted and more. Now, they could impose their delusions of grandeur and control over the universe and beyond. Most, if not all, of the rebels had been captured or destroyed. Pretty soon, they would become the ultimate force in all the Marvel Universe...unless they ran into an unexpected alien race that happened to step up, but that was beside the point. 

As for Carol, she didn't know where she was. She shook her head as she finally came back into consciousness, but something was wrong. When she opened her eyes, everything was oddly...green. And liquid. In fact, she realized she was submerged, naked, in a rather large tube filled with the stuff. She slammed against the glass, only to find out her powers were completely drained. The Kree may have been arrogant, but they weren't stupid. 

The only question is...why didn't they just kill her when they had the chance? That answer would become abudantly clear when a bunch of mini-portals emerged below her. Before she could react, wire-like tentacles emerged, wrapping around her body until her whole body was squeezed, except for her eyes, pussy, ass, and breasts. She struggled against her restraints, but to no avail. 

"Data transfer start." A computerized voice spoke, signaling the start of a very unwelcome process. A much thicker red-wire had enmerged and aimed directly at her pussy. Her eyes widened with disgust as she realized what it planned to do with her. Despite trying to futilty move some more, it wasn't enough, as the tentacle slammed into her unprotected snatch. She let out a muffled scream as it buried its way into her, ramming against her walls with its rough feel. 

It was so rough that it felt like the tentacle was fighting her through this method. Another red tentacle came to bury its way into her ass, curling about inside to fill her up. It was this one that caused her to freeze up and do her best to endure, not resist. What else could she do at this point? This didn't even feel good. Just painful and...draining? She felt like her very essence was being taken away, not just her powers. 

"Data transfer at 75%." The voice spoke again. It was at this point Carol couldn't even move her legs. Her eyes lazily rolled into the back of her head as more of her energy was taken away from her. She had lost all the feeling in her ass and pussy, as well as the rest of her body. 'What's...what's even the point...everything's probably fine...' She thought. Finally, the light faded from her eyes. She was alive, but just barely. 

"Data transfer complete. Backup intelligence created. Disposing of body." The voice spoke again. The goal was to create some more backup data for the Supreme Intelligence to keep himself active. He had done with his many other heroes, both male and female and in-between, but her's would keep him active for quite some time. Carol, on the other hand, was sucked up the tube to a new location. 

Her limp body was dumped into a random pit, where a squid-like monster was done sucking up the unconscious body of the mutant Rogue with a sucker-like mouth. Still not satisfied, it focused its attention onto the slightly moaning body of Carol Danvers. Lifting her up by the arms, it wrapped its mouth around her legs, sucking her up like a noodle.

'This...this is just a bad dream...' She lazily thought as her breasts were the next to go. 'I'll be fine...I just need to go inside this warm bed...' She though before her hair was slurped up. She would remain inside this beast for its version of Winter until she was fully assimilated, eliminating the threat of her overthrowing the mighty Kree Empire once and for all. 

Good Ending: Captain Marvel's Wish

Carol's fist slammed against the side of Ronan's head enough to spin him around. He tried to get up, but he was obviously defeated. "Intelligence...I have failed...we must make a retreat!" He said to his intercom. Carol just smirked at this. Ronan was a complicated Kree enforcer, but she always enjoyed it when he finally admitted to having enough. 

"Do not prove yourself her inferior! Either defeat her or do not return." The Supreme Intelligence ordered. 

"I think it would be advisable for you to return home. Please, make it easy on yourself." Lanrete suddenly appeared, blotting out the sun and intimidating even the far-off Intelligence. 

"...very well. My calculations do not predict even the slightest chance of victory. But we shall return." The Intelligence conceded as Ronan teleported away with a scowl. 

"Well, that happened." Carol said before turning to the god-like being. "Now, you mind sending me back home before I turn you into calamari?" 

"Wow. I thought you would be less of a jerk, but I suppose your rage is reasonable. Still, aren't you interested in a wish?" He asked in earnest. 

"About that..." Carol put a finger to her chin. It was a tempting offer, but she had hung around Dr. Strange enough to know that wishes were fickle things. One wrong detail and her whole life would spiral out of control. She just wanted to punch her way out of his situation, but she eventually settled for one possibly harmless wish. "Make sure that second Civil War thing never happened."

"YES! FINALLY! I mean...very well." Lanrete composed himself. "No idiotic Iron Man, no Inhuman/X-Man crisis, no nonsensical visions, no turmoil for Khamala or Miles, and especially no idiotic you. Seriously. What was wrong with you?!"

"You see what I mean?" She sighed, not proud in the slightest over what happened during that terrible event. 

"Let's see what I can do..." Lanrete said as the whole area went white. Whether this messed up continuity or made way for a brighter future is up to you. I don't read comics that often, you know. Especially badly written and disorganized stuff like that. 

That got a bit too real. Let's just move on. 

Chapter 33: FANTASY PASSION SCENARIOS

  
Ep. 4: A Not-So Frosty Marriage (Saber x Elsa)

  
For the longest time, the duo of Artoria and Elsa thought that this very universe was truly lawless. No rules, no stability. Just a constant shifting of portals and a bunch of random planets being created, as if the god of it all was making stuff up on the fly to make up for how his cosmic game was starting to expand beyond what he thought it would be. It also seemed like they would be reduced to camping out for the rest of their journey in varying conditions (the worst of which was when they found themselves in a volcanic landscape and Elsa almost changed the ecosystem for reprieve from the heat). 

Until they found themselves in a place that would suit their needs until further notice. This world, dubbed Joinous by the locals, was almost similar to Earth, only with a purple sky and (of course) monstrous inhabitants of varying temperaments. For the place they found themselves in, there were two peoples (as far as they knew). There were the metallic mantises known as the Sickles on one side, while the ice gorillas known as the Stomcicles occupied the other.

Funny thing is, the duo was separated and they each found these races respectively by themselves. The Sickles took a liking to Artoria's honorable nature and choice of weaponry/attire, while the Somcicles thought a goddess had graced them when Elsa hit the scene. However, Artoria Sickles had an ace up their sleeve that proved to be very useful. They had a map of the known worlds that this universe had and were very close to mapping out a location of where Lanrete dwelled so they would find the exit to her home. 

Problem was, the two races weren't keen on sharing this boon. They were in a war that had started over slights such as dead leaders and famines. To stop this war, they had made a deal. Marriage between one of each race to each-other, but, due to differences in biology and philosophy, that was never able to pass...until these compatible women came into their lives. Now, the races had the means to forge a rocky but developing alliance. 

As for the girls, they obviously had mixed feelings about this. For Artoria, she was thoroughly disillusioned withe idea of being king again, no matter how much the Sickles heaped praised unto her. However, not only was this temporary, but they were remarkably easy to command and not prone to fights with each-other. Perhaps...ruling them for just a little bit would restore some confidence in herself? 

For Elsa, she already had a kingdom back at home to manage. Arendelle was probably missing her kind and fair rulership more than ever and she wasn't ready to leave it for a kingdom she was just getting to get used to. The locals were nice and the environment suited her well, but she knew she couldn't stay. Still, she had sympathy for the plight of the species, so long as they were looking for a way to get home, she agreed to be their temporary queen. 

And now, that brings us to here. The night before the official marriage between Artoria and Elsa. Currently, the ice queen was sitting up in her bed, thinking this over. She had freely admitted to being more interested in girls and had even lovingly practiced with her sister, Anna, in case she found the one. Her feelings for Artoria...well, she was rather cute. Every-time she tried to compose herself whenever she got embarrassed...that time where they found some chocolate and she tried to eat it in a refined way despite wanting to devour it all...that time she caught the knight with a thick horse-like co-

That caused her to stiffen. Did...did she really have one of those? And, if she did, how would it feel for the virgin queen? She didn't get time to mull over that, as Artoria stepped in, just as nervous as she was. "Master-I mean...Elsa, there is something I must confess."

"Oh. Okay. Lay it on me." Elsa giggled nervously before clearing her throat. "I don't know how this situation escalated either, but, if this is starting to make you feel uncomfortable, then we can just-"

"No, it is something else." Artoria felt a rather warm blush come onto her face. "This marriage does feel rather sudden, but, if it means that these kingdoms will not succumb to the horror of war like my kingdom under my reign did, then so be it. However, I do not want this to feel forced upon you. That would be the mark of a tyrant."

Elsa really had to appreciate how much consideration and thought her soon-to-be king was putting into this. That was another thing she was starting to love about her. How much she tried to look for the best possible outcome, despite her constant self-deprecation. "I don't really feel all that forced. Think of this as...uh...important dating?" She mentally slapped herself for such a weak-sounding answer. 

"I suppose it wouldn't be...too inconvenient to find love once more. You're a great ruler, from what I've heard." Artoria said, praying that Elsa wouldn't see the increasing bulge in her pants. "But when we return to our universes, our union would quickly end."

"I don't know about that." Elsa got off the bed, getting awfully close to the blonde knight. "The Sickles were talking about making a deal with Lanrete. Maybe we'll still be able to see each-other. I really hope so..." She looked into Artoria's icy-blue eyes. "You're beautiful."

"So are you." Artoria hurriedly said, doing her best to compose her growing problem in her loins. Something that didn't go unnoticed as her skirt moved up to touch Elsa's legs. 

"What the..." Elsa gasped as she saw the bulge. Artoria covered her face, embarrassed beyond words and muttering insults at herself for letting this happen. "Yes...called it." She whispered excitingly. 

"You don't mind?" Artoria didn't expect that kind of answer, nor did she expect Elsa to just casually throw her dress away and reveal her lithe nude body. 

"Not at all! This actually makes things easier for us." The ice queen said as she laid upon her bed, spreading her legs in front of the mystified Servant. "I've...sorta had fantasies where there's this woman that actually has a working cock to please me. I know I didn't want to be your Master, as you put it, but...you said you wanted to be ordered around before, right?"

"Why, yes. I am only good for that." She said, sighing as she decided enough was enough. The time had come to consummate this marriage before it even started. It sounded like wedlock (because it was), but, for some reason, she didn't care. She removed her clothes, letting Elsa take in the royal beauty that was her. And then there was her emerging cock. Her giant wonderful cock that the ice queen couldn't wait to try out. "But there are a few other things I could find out about myself."

"Great to hear." Elsa said with a sultry smirk as Artoria got onto the bed, looming over her and her cock fully erect. "Please...be gentle, though."

"I shall, my queen." Artoria felt a smile creep upon her lips as she slowly positioned her cock into Elsa's waiting pussy. To make this easier for the both of them, she kissed her new queen, causing her to feel chills through her body. It felt so cold, but in a good way, like the wonder of a child feeling his/her first snowflake. Still new at this, Elsa returned the kiss with her tongue. The difference was clear and it was amazing for the both of them. Elsa's chilly tongue over Artoria's more dainty one. It made their kiss all the more passionate...

...and it almost made Elsa forget about the massive cock that had slipped in without a thought, ending her virginity. She didn't even feel any pain! "Hey...it's inside me..." She gasped as the feeling of being filled to the brim hit her. "Go harder." It already felt great to have a rock-hard piece of meat shifting in her pussy, but now, with her fears utterly destroyed, she wanted this to go to the next level already. 

"Are you sure?" Artoria was breathing a bit more heavily. Being in this position was filling her with a strange surge of confidence. She WANTED to fuck this beautiful ice maiden. She WANTED to feel as good or even better than her partner was. She had the cock for hit and she was going to use it right. 

"Yeah! Go right ahead!" Elsa shouted with excitement. 

"I cannot refuse!" Artoria replied as she grabbed her partner's waist and rammed her cock into her pussy, causing the ice queen to spasm in pleasure. Her small pussy was already doing its best to milk the massive girl-cock dry. Every thrust came dangerously close to hitting her womb and the bulge it was causing in her waist...it should have felt painful, but it felt like total heaven to her. All the male suitors that had tried to court her before...they meant nothing compared to this cock!

Artoria, however, was actually the one losing herself to his more. Her fingers were practically clenching Elsa's waist, as they wanted to feel more of her chilly and soft skin. Her cock, on the other hand, felt completely enveloped in a strange combination of chill and warmth. This combination was driving her nuts, wanting her entire cock to feel the whole thing. That feeling wanting more satisfaction only increased when Elsa's legs wrapped around her back. 

"YES! Fuck me harder!" Elsa screamed, her face twisting to that of pleasure and a total lack of control. With the speed and force Artoria was going at, she was being fucked silly. Seeing that Artoria was looking her in the eyes as she fucked her more with stamina that didn't seem to end, she twisted her fingers around her small but perky breasts. "Does this drive you crazy?! Because I-I-I-AAAAAH! I'M CUMMING!" Indeed, a rush of cum surged over Artoria's dick, coating it and causing it to twitch violently. 

Rather than cum right away from the feeling of the cum all over her dick, Artoria controlled herself well enough that she kept going. "It is my duty...to make sure...you feel...absoltuely wonderful...as I do!" She huffed as her crotched to slam into Elsa's tired thighs. It was almost as if Elsa had been issued a challenge, as she came again all over the dick, splatttering the bed below them in the process. 

"Sweet Disneeeeey!" Elsa screamed as she held onto the bedsheet. "I can't stoooooop! I can't stop cumming!" She was right, as a third orgasm rocked her body just thirty seconds after her last one. "Cum in me...put a baby in me already! I can't take this anymore!" Her breaths were becoming more ragged and desperate, eager to feel the best possible thing inside her womb. 

Artoria wasn't sure how much she'd last as her massive shaft endured being coated for the fourth time in the icy cum. She had figured it out in her fuck-happy craze. The cum's coldness was slowing down her own orgasm, but not this time. The heat of her body was countering Elsa's inner magic and her urge to cum into her had won out at last. "MY LADY!" She screamed as she slammed into Elsa one last time, sending surges of hot cum into her womb. 

Elsa's let out a scream of bliss as her legs clamped down on Artoria's back and she endured every overdue cum-shot. Such warmth...the only time she ever felt this was when she got too closet to the fireplace or when Anna's tongue had graced her folds, but it was nothing compared to this! She wanted to milk this wonderful woman dry, but her pussy was so tuckered out that more than a bit leaked onto the already stained floor. 

Artoria, her eyes wide with the feeling of release, slumped down on top of her queen, tired beyond all thought. "I...hope that...was satisfying, my queen." She huffed. 

Elsa answered her by weakly wrapping her body around the taller woman and planting a small kiss on her lips. "It totally was, my king." Just those words made Artoria, in a fit of emotion, hug her as tightly as she could. They stayed like that as sleep overtook them, Artoria's sperm mixing around in Elsa's body with the promise of a child for the both of them. 

The guards, a Sickle and a Stomcicle, gave each-other a high-five, pleased with how things turned out, though they needed some sleep after hearing those loud noises all night. 

Chapter 34: Apathetic Countergirl

Wendy Corduroy

Franchise: Gravity Falls

Voice Actress: Linda Cardellini

Occupation: Mystery Shack Worker

Alignment: Lawful Good, with traces of Neutral Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "UGH! I've had it with everyone trying to rough me up all the time! But if they want a fight, I might as well return the favor."

Deep in the woods of Oregon, in a town called Gravity Falls, a quaint shack holds the key to a number of mysteries...and they're all being peddled by a con-man named "Grunkle" Stan. A number of interesting characters inhabitant this town, but one of the more normal and flax of them is Wendy Corduroy. The daughter of a mighty lumberjack, she would rather spend her time screwing around with her friends and just lazing about, but, by all accounts, she's a very nice person to be around when you get to know her. Even better, when the supernatural came into her life, she took it in stride and even embraced some latent fighting abilities, especially with her fists and her ax. Even when it came to a full-blown apocalypse, she never lost her spunk, because, in the end, she's a freaking Corduroy! 

Sometime after the Weirdmageddon (as that apocalypse was dubbed), she found herself in a new universe during an investigation with her friend, Dipper, that went awry. Determined to get back home to her friends, as well as get some sleep, she's gonna have to fight her way out of this place. Then again, the trappings of the wish could derail her priorities just a bit...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: She's the most well-rounded fighter in her class, spending most of her time trying to avoid heavy hitting attacks and hitting back with moves of her own. 

\---Lumberjack Ax: Her one melee weapon may seem a bit rusty, but you'd be surprised with how much knockback damage it can inflict and how fast she can swing that thing. Mostly, it's swings to the side, but she can swing down and up, if need be. 

Powers: None. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Headlock: Grabbing her enemy into just that, she slams her fist down on the head before kicking her foe away.  
\---Level 2-TIMBER!: She buries her ax into her enemy, stunning the foe into falling down to the knees, leaving her/him open for her other physical attacks. The ax is recovered at the end of it.   
\---Level 3-Monster Falls: The laughter of Bill Cipher can be heard as she suddenly transforms into a Werefox, using her claws and teeth to tear into her enemy until she transforms back after seven seconds. Done in this artstyle: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6d/33/d4/6d33d4353413ebd14ed80bc4a90d266e.png

Other Stuff:

Stage: Mystery Shack: This really takes you back, doesn't it? Well, it does for me. As you fight in front of this place, Grunkle will be accepting cash as you two duke it out (and he's raking in the big bucks!). However, during the second and third rounds, beware of rampaging gnomes and even a large pterodactyl flying though the sky in search of those in its territory. 

Intro: (Sitting bored on a chair before noting her enemy and kicking it away) "Whatever. Let's get this over with."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “You sure about this, squirt?"

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa/Psylocke/2B): "You ever smile once in a blue moon? "

(Vs. Wonder Woman/Supergirl/Captain Marvel): "I think I remember looking up to you growing up."

(Vs. Raven): "You're really pushing the goth look, you know that?"

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "Why would I be gal-pals with you, you nut?"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Oh, great! Another unicorn! I'm gonna enjoy this more than I should."

(Vs. Elsa): "For the love of Disney, get that song out of my head already!"

(Vs. Marceline): "Aw, crap...she's hot..."

(Vs. She-Ra/Princess Zelda): "Princess...do you realize how demeaning that title sounds?"

(Vs. Wendy Corduroy): "You should have stayed on ice..."

(Vs. Tifa): "Wow. I might be punching above my league here."

(Vs. Chun-Li): "The arm of the law that doesn't suck. Kinda refreshing."

(Vs. Ymir): "I don't know what you're saying and I don't really care. Back off."

Win: (Leans against her ax with a satisfied smirk) "That was kinda fun. Sort of."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): "Kid, when my friends were twelve, they handled things like this better."

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa/Psylocke/2B): "You're supposed to be helping people, not reminding them of the inevitability of death!"

(Vs. Wonder Woman/Supergirl/Captain Marvel): "Years in the comic books and you've still go the touch. Up top!"

(Vs. Raven): "I can why Robbie liked you in the show. That's kinda-sorta not a compliment."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "Sorry. I like a little bit of crazy, but you push it to the limit."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "You'd go ballistic on a unicorn too if you went through what my friend did! Also, sorry."

(Vs. She-Ra/Princess Zelda): "If being a princess means being like you...then just put a tiara on my head and watch the magic happen!"

(Vs. Elsa): "Still better than that Blanchin song. Dammit! It's in my head again!"

(Vs. Marceline): "Okay, Wendy, just tone down your bi-curiosity down a bit...who am I kidding? Boys suck."

(Vs. Wendy Corduroy): "You can beat the original, you shapeshifting freak!"

(Vs. Tifa): "What do you bench-press to get this way? Trees? Whales? Clones of my dad? No, that's pushing it."

(Vs. Chun-Li): "You'd give the cops back at my place a run for their money."

Lose: (Groans before collapsing to the ground) "Oh, man...this sucks..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "A squirt?! I'll show you!"/"Not so funny now, idiot?!"

(Saber): "Smiling won't bring back the dead."/"Now, you can see my grief manifest in my power over you."

(Mikasa): "You do not know what I've seen."/"You went through all of that and...Sasha would have loved you."

(Raven): "It's not a phase. No, really."/"I don't need to be reminded of my father's drinking friend. Oh, yeah. Bill was there."

(Psylocke): "I'm not in the mood to fight teenagers."/"That felt far too easy as expected."

(Supergirl): "I'm up for showing some girl power!"/"I'm still enjoying the fact that I have fans like you."

("dusk sparkle"): "Wait! Hold on!"/"If you ask me, your unicorns lack even the basics of friendship."

(Blossom): "Hey! I'm 18 now! I think I'm older than even you!"/"And I'm much stronger too. I mean, that didn't even last a minute."

(She-Ra): "You think being a princess is that easy? Let me show you..."/"Turns out, being bestowed a powerful artifact with the world's fate on a thread is actually pretty intense!"

(Elsa): "Hope you aren't afraid of ice-packs after this."/"I know, right? What is blanchin'?!"

(Marceline): "Hey, cutie! Wanna see MY ax?"/"I'm almost tempted to make you my minion...nah, I'm kidding! Here's my number."

(Chun-Li): "You're under arrest for...actually a lot of minor offenses piling up."/"Just because you're young, doesn't mean you get to act stupid."

Victory Sex: While on top, she scissors her enemy roughly, even grabbing the boobies of her foe in the process.

0%: "Rubbing pussies with another girl. Well, you never know until you try it!"  
25%: "Oh, fuck, it feels better than I thought."  
50%: "Man, you have some great tits..."  
75%: "I'm...getting...close!"  
100%: "Yeah...fuck boys...I think I might become a lesbian from now on."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her normal outfit (complete with the hat)  
#2: Bunker Outfit  
#3: Swimsuit  
#4: Cowgirl (Defeat at least one character with a gun without getting shot. Looks like this: https://iris.paheal.net/_images/f8356199db18329b5cab332959a457df/2205101%20-%20Gravity_Falls%20Nook-Lom%20Wendy_Corduroy.jpg )  
#5: Robbie's Outfit and Make-Up (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Permanent Monster Falls Wendy (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBv0clveM9k

\---Bill Cipher and The Shapeshifter: Guess who's finally shown up after so long? The monstrous Shapeshifter from the Bunker has returned for vengeance! Aside from his already impressive strength and versatility, he'll transform into Wendy with more powerful versions of her attacks. However, his eyes begin to glow when he's at half-health. The influence of the dreaded Bill Cipher is here and now, he can fire beams from his hands and even transform into Bill to warp reality near the very end of his rope. 

Bad Ending: Terror Taking Shape

Shaking his head, the monstrous being felt his head was no longer light. "Ugh...damn ghost." He muttered before looking at the groaning body of his prey. "Do you know how long I've waited in that frozen state? For me to get the revenge I've craved for so long?! All I kept thinking about was making you and those other fools pay!" 

"Is...is this the part where you ramble on about how tortured you were despite being an evil monster that tried to kill us all to begin with?" She coughed, reaching for her ax before her sides were clamped by his pincers. She was lifted up to be face-to-face with the monster. Anticipating her end, she spat in his face. "See you in Hell."

"Brave words...but I had something else in mind. After all, I'm not all about conquest and murder." He chortled as his suction-cup like mouth opened up, his teeth receding. 

"This is gonna be so gross!" She braced herself for being eaten by the thing, but what happened next was going to be so much worse. Before she knew it, his mouth was pressing against hers, filling it with a cum-like liquid at rapid pace. "MMPH?!" She was honestly not expecting this wet feeling of disgust, as she started to struggle hard against his advances. All he did was press her further into his mouth, almost coating her entire face in white liquid while her mouth was filled with a tube of the stuff. 

'This can't be happening...he's raping my mouth and yet...it tastes so good...' She began to relax as the calming effects of the substance took effect. 'Give me more...give me more of this nectar...' She even started to suck on the tube as she endured this act. After a minute of this crude act, he slowly pulled away, strands of saliva and whatever the substance was connecting them. "Why'd you stop? That wasn't half-bad."

"You're reacting better to my mutation juice a bit better than expected. How exhilarating!" He chortled before letting go of her and stepping back a bit. "I'll just stay here. You embrace the changes...embrace the end of the human race!"

"What? Nuh uh...that's not...ooooh..." She fell onto her chest as she felt her chest expand. "My breasts...they feel softer..." She smiled as she went onto her back and massaged her love-pillows, biting her lip while her skin changed to a pale white and her eyes became pure red. "Mmmm...somebody fuck me..." She stuck two of her fingers into her pussy, hungering for the feeling of cock inside her. She felt a need to be bred, but also a need to be filled in the mouth.

That might have had something to do with her mouth slowing forming into a v-shaped slit. "What's...shlpp! Happening-shliipp! To me?" She wondered out-loud, the feeling of making words becoming more challenging as her mouth full formed into the gray-white equivalent of a pussy. Experimentally, she stuck two of her fingers into her face-snatch and found it to be better than how her normal pussy felt. She squirted the same liquid from the orifice, splattering herself with the transforming fluid. 

"This-SHLORRP! This feels-SHLITT! So gooooood!" She moaned as her mouth was now blocked by the fluid. She rubbed her whole body with the the stuff, her hands and feet morphing into claws. Her muscles grew more noticeable, yet her skin felt like rubber. Her mind was hit with an overdose of ecstasy, not even caring if she was turning into an abomination of nature. 

'I just can't stop feeling myself! I'm...I'm a monster! A gross but sexy monster that wants...cocks! Yes! Cocks! Cocks in my mouth-pussy! I want it so bad!' "SCREEE!" She roared as she stood up, her body shining from all the liquid she was still rubbing herself. The Shapeshifter just chuckled. The end of the human race would begin soon, with him as the alpha male. 

A month later...

Gravity Falls, much to the military's befuddlement, looked like the set of a particular Ridley Scott film. The whole place was covered in thick white fluid that had already started to mutate some of their more gullible operatives. Even a simple touch was enough to transform this whole town into the slaves of whatever creature or creatures they were dealing with. One squad, however, found the cause in a place called The Mystery Shack.

There, they found the wriggling bodies of men fusing into the walls, their cocks now ballooning to ridiculous proportions. Among them was a grown-up Dipper, who moaned with submissive girly noises as his wall-dick was sucked by his former friend, Wendy Corduroy. The queen of this hive sucked harder than she had before, having grown to love his cock in particular. 

'Cockcockcockcumfilledcockcockcocklayeggslayeggslayeggssaltycumcumcockscocks...' She mindlessly thought as she bobbed her head back and forth. Her king would attend to her needs later, for for now, she was perfectly happy with this. However, she turned her head to the squad, having noticed them already. "Feed..." She hissed to something in the shadows. 

The last thing the hardened soldiers saw before their conversion was a massive mutated young adult with huge breasts and thick thighs, wearing a tattered sweater, coming at them with hunger...

Good Ending: Wendy Corduroy's Wish

With one last swing of her ax, the monster was decapitated, letting out a primordial scream as his body fell over the edge of the now floating arena. "I can...heal from this..." He burbled, only to feel his alien blood leaving his neck stump. "But...how?"

"Dunno about that. Here's what I do know...you're dead." She grunted before slamming her ax down, bisecting the fiend's cranium and finishing him off for good.

It was then that Bill's influence came pouring out like a volcano, screaming bloody murder in various unknown languages. "UNFAIR! UNFAIR! I call hacks! Somebody's been modding the game, I swear it!"

"You're alive?! But how?!" She shouted at the sight. 

"Um, yeah! Right as rain! I'm totally fine!" He said in a somewhat panicked tone.

"Unfortunately, we disagree." Lanrete's voice interrupted him before his tentacles wrapped around the spirit and crushed it into nothing, putting Bill back into whatever realm his destroyed spirit was in the first place. "You can't believe how annoying he was to hang around! A shame. He had a lovely voice."

"Hey! You Lanrete?" Wendy asked from beneath him, knowing she had reached the end of this journey. 

"Indeed! And you are the brave woman who has won against the odds! What is your wish?" He asked. 

"First, you better say you're sorry for dragging our butts for your stupid game! I mean, c'mon! We have lives!" She was still mad at her predicament. 

"I just thought it would be a nice test of character for all of you." He twiddled his tentacles nervously. "Now, about that wish? You only get one."

That caused her to stop and think about what she was going to say next. She could wish for practically anything! For her family to stop bothering her. To never have to go to school again or follow rules. A bigger pay raise from Soos? So many options that even she was stressing over which one to pick. "You know...if there was one thing I'd pick..." A particular fantasy came to mind. One that she had been keeping under wraps for some time. 

"I like where this is going already." Lanrete chuckled as she whispered to him her wish. Wherever his eye was, it widened, but he nodded his head in agreement as the whole place filled with white. 

A week later...

Wendy, resting nude in a hot tub in the woods, looked at the time with anticipation. Already, she had seen proof that Lanrete kept his word and she couldn't wait to enjoy her reward soon. She had been waiting a few days for the fallout of it to settle down and now was the night that a certain someone promised he would come.

Finally, something flapped down from the sky. A massive black/white dragon bigger than a buffalo landed in front of the tub. He shook his head from the impact of the landing, composing himself. "Sorry. I'm still getting used to being alive." He said in a deep voice. 

For those of you wondering, she had wished for a particular sex toy of hers to be alive to please her. Having grown disillusioned with her boyfriend history (and Dipper was just a very good friend, thank you very much) and without much of a capacity to just go lesbian (though she and Tambry were okay with fooling around once in a while), she had wished for a stud to come from her favorite leathery dildo. It was an odd request, but she was used to weird, after all she had been through. 

"Come on in. The water's warm." She said seductively. She had never had sex before with a male, but she thought she was doing a good job as the dragon's knees felt weak. 

"Allow me to make it warmer." His forked tongue flicked out as his twin-dicks extended outward and he walked over to the tub, giving her a long sloppy french kiss as they prepared to get it on...

...and the rest...will be left to the imagination. Unless I get enough complaints, that is. Hey, I'm allowed to be a tad sadistic!

Chapter 35: Lady of the Plains

Lyndis

Franchise: Fire Emblem

Voice Actress: Lani Minella/Makiko Ohmoto

Occupation: Sacae Nomad / Caelin Royalty

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Speedy Strategist

Bio: "The wind has taken me to many a great adventure. This one might be my most difficult yet."

Normally, the classes of royalty and tribal peoples don't mix, but in this particular version of medieval times, it happened with quite the result. Born to a noblewoman and a Lorca chieftain, Lyndis (or Lyn for short) grew up with a kind heart and a warrior's drive. Still, she enjoyed the simple life with her tribe until a group of bandits known as the Taliver ransacked it all, leaving only she and ten other Lorca alive. She was quickly cast out from being their leader for being a woman (it was a different time) and she took to the plains, seeking revenge. However, upon coming across a cunning strategist, she found herself not just hunting down her tribe's destroyers, but teaming up with soon-to-be legendary heroes, gaining the coveted Mani Katti sword, and discovering her heritage. She protected her royal home in Caelin against many threats, including the mad Nergal, before she returned to the plains, promising to return to her allies when the time was right. 

However, as she traveled the lawless area of Sacae, she found herself transported to a new universe. One that was filled with even more powerful foes and people of questionable morality. Now, she is on a quest to return home and possibly warn her old friends of this phenomenon, lest they fall into the same trap she's in. As she goes on, she ignores the wish, thinking it's all part of the so-called trap. She might be right, all things considered...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 1  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: Her stamina is utterly lacking, but she makes up for it with her speed and the off-chance that her blows might deal a significant amount of damage. Nevertheless, she is a very challenging fighter to use because of her 50/50 attacks. 

\---Mani Katti: This legendary katana can only be wielded by her and she takes that rather seriously. This weapon, aside from the usual slash attacks, emphasizes rushing attacks. Like the wind, her strong attacks go in bursts, hitting the mark with increasingly deadly blows. However, miss and you'll regret it. 

\---Bow and Arrow: One of her heavy backwards attacks is firing a random arrow at varying speed. Great for getting out of a stick situation, but not for finishing a fight.

Powers: None. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Prepare Yourself...: Holding her sword close, the screen fades to black. Make sure to be far away from the enemy when this happens, so when the light comes back, the enemy will be hit with a slash that has the potential to take away a massive chunk of health.   
\---Level 2-Night Sky: Her hidden skill activates, causing her damage output to rise an extra 50%. Lasts for five seconds, so use every blow wisely.  
\---Level 3-Sol Katti Critical: Though this blade is often decried for being inferior to its sister sword, the Mani Katti, this thing now lives up to its reputation for being more powerful when she suddenly reveals this golden blade and manages to strike her foe, resulting in a flurry of faster-than-light blows that ends with multiple version of her converging on the foe, giving one last mighty slash. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Barren Sacae Desert: This wasteland is littered with the ruined remains of both bandit and legitimate tribe alike. It's a grim place, but also quite beautiful. However, as the fight drags on, beware of running bandits fleeing from angry tribesfolk. They might not stop for any fighter. In fact, the honor-less bandits won't...

Intro: (Dashes in, readying her sword) "You are not prepared for what happens next."

(Vs. Nami): “Those that steal wantonly shall taste my blade! COME, PIRATE!"

(Vs. Saber): "I stand before a true, yet despair-filled, king."

(Vs. Mikasa): "I won't need gear to ride with the wind against you."

(Vs. Storm): "You manipulate the very wind itself? Are you...a spirit in human form?"

(Vs. Psylocke): "My Mani Katti against your fake blade. Let us see who wins in the end."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Could this be a sign of Florina's arrival?"

(Vs. Elsa): "A cold wind blows...it's coming from you, isn't it?"

(Vs. Marceline): "A combination of a bard and a nomad. Interesting."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "The ill will in you is outweighing what is good!"

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Remember that time where my blade almost struck you in Smash? Time to redeem yourself."

(Vs. Lucina): "Prove to me you have the soul of a great hero!"

(Vs. Lyndis): "What kind of trial is this?"

(Vs. Ymir): "I have fought scavengers scarier than you."

Win: (Puts away her sword as the wind blows through her hair) "The wind guides me to a prosperous future."

(Vs. Nami): "I concede. You are not as vile as I thought you were. You just have made a bad decision."

(Vs. Saber): "I don't blame you for being reluctant to put on the crown. A life in the wilds suits me fine."

(Vs. Mikasa): "You don't suppose that device of yours could use some work against a true opponent?"

(Vs. Storm): "Something tells me you were going easy on me, spiri-I mean, Storm."

(Vs. Psylocke): "It takes more than a lust to kill to bring me down."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "A combination of a unicorn and a pegasus? Florina would have loved to meet you!"

(Vs. Elsa): "If there's one thing I learned from this, it's that I've yet to get used to the cold."

(Vs. Marceline): "Afraid of the sun? You would have never lasted a minute where I come from, bard."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "Continue your path of vengeance and you will find no satisfaction."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "I see it pleases you greatly that we finally crossed blades instead of regulating myself to an Assist Trophy. The feeling is quite mutual."

(Vs. Lucina): "The future of our world is looking quite bright if there are more warriors like you."

(Vs. Lyndis): "If I can defeat myself...then this means I need to train myself harder."

Lose: (Fails to support herself with her sword) "Forgive me, my friends..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Nami): "Hey! Calm down already, you crazy woman!"/"You must have had a really rough life to react that way. Tell you what. I'll go easy on you."

(Saber): "Show me your skill, nomad!"/"You have more honor than I expected. Never forget that."

(Mikasa): "I would be honored to learn from you."/"If you could teach me how to do these 'critical's, that would be very helpful."

(Storm): "You worship the wind? Then I shall show you a hurricane!"/"To stand before my gusts and tearing winds...you are quite skilled."

("dusk sparkle"): "This should be interesting."/"In your world, humans ride on pegasi? That's...interesting. And a bit demeaning."

(Elsa): "Hope you don't get frostbite!"/"Going from the desert to this? Not a good plan. Just saying."

(Marceline): "Welcome to my neck of the woods, traveler!"/"Watch where you swing that! You could have taken my head! I'm...60% sure that would have done me in."

(Ivy Valentine): "You're in no position to get in my way."/"This isn't just about vengeance. It's so much bigger than you could ever imagine."

(Princess Zelda): "It's been too long, Lyndis! Show me the skill you have been holding back!"/"You were a terror in the Smash Tournament. Here, you actually fall quite easily."

(Lucina): "There are many tales of your good deed. Let me see it all for myself."/"Time hasn't slowed your blade down, hasn't it?"

Victory Sex: After slicing off the remaining clothing of her foe (if there is any), she'll suddenly zoom up to said foe, fingering her and holding her close. 

0%: "It seems uncouth that I do this..." SLASH!  
25%: "But I have to try this punishment technique out."  
50%: "The feeling of my fingers...this is something I've never felt before."  
75%: "I almost don't want this to end...but...prepare yourself..."  
100%: "Taste my bl-I mean, your cum. That's what I meant to say." (Sticks fingers into the enemy's mouth softly)

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her normal outfit.  
#2: Bride  
#3: Love Abounds  
#4: Spring Festival (Defeat Lucina and Jessica Rabbit in a row)  
#5: Bandit Bikini (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Looks like a fur bikini, along with several scars across her)  
#6: Zero Suit (Unlocked after the Good Ending. Looks like this: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/157/355688.jpg )

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zErwX53n10w

\---Bandit King: Everything Lyndis hated about thieves and murderers has manifested into this burly man draped in the clothes of those he had slaughtered while leading his gang of jackal-like cutthroats. Using a massive scimitar, he'll waste no time trying to cut you down. Even Lyndis' quick and damaging hits are a gamble, as he'll probably retreat and let his faster minions take over. Do all you can to avoid the worst attacks (such as pack-attacks and a ground-sword-slam from the King). 

Bad Ending: Prize of the Bandits

"Defeat is not good enough." The Bandit King remarked as Lyndis fell to the ground, her blade broken and her outfit torn to shreds. "MY MEN! Look upon this rare find! Our lord from above has bestowed upon us a blessing indeed."

His vile men cheered as they all gazed upon the beauty. In this harsh wilderness, women that were young, clear-skinned, and healthy were hard to come by. Lyndis made a move for her sword, but her ponytail was roughly grabbed by the Bandit King for her to be shown on display. "Spread your pussy! We need to be sure!" One bandit yelled. 

"Never..." She muttered. 

"Then I shall do it for you." The King harshly said before using two of his thick fingers to spread her pussy-lips far. She gasped as she felt his rough but oddly nice touch against the edges of her folds. Her legs squirmed as she tried to suppress the lust that was slowly building up inside her, left over from years of virginity in the plains. 

"Nice and fresh! She's a keeper!" Another bandit yelled. "I get her first!"

"Fools! Everyone of you will get a turn after I am done claiming her." The King reprimanded his men before whispering into the struggling woman's ear. "You are going to be the bedrock for the next generation of my fellow thieves. We shall slaughter all in our wake and become the most prosperous in this Hell we call a home."

"I'll...I'll never submit to your kind!" She spat, utterly outraged. "You hateful, wretched-MMPH!" His huge hand covered the lower part of her face, muffling her insults. 

"That's better." He grunted before his monster of a shaft emerged from his loincloth. Her eyes widened in terror as she anticipated what would happen next. "Yes, I know that I am evil to most, but the truth of the matter is...you can do nothing about it." Without mercy, he plunged his dick in, the head of his cock already making a bulge in her crotch.

As she screamed in absolute pain, Lyndis felt the complete shame of having been claimed by one of the many monsters that had claimed her homeland. Now, they had taken her pride and virginity away from her. The monstrous cock just kept going in, causing her legs to convulse from the pressure. "STMMMPH!" She begged, still muffled. 

"Just think, my brothers! This shall be you! Everyone shall have a turn breeding this meat!" The King shouted, now attempting to use her like a twisted onahole. He had removed his hand from her face, moving instead to her bulging waste. Her body wasn't adjusting to his cock in time for it not to hurt, but it was still fitting in, her taut body going slack from the pain and pleasure. 

His men cheered at that notion before getting back to watching the magic happen, several already stroking their dicks in anticipation. "Nuh...nooooo..." Tears flowed down Lyndis' face as she was pounded mercilessly the the enormous cock in her pussy. 'My fellow Sorca...they were right...' She thought in her despair-induced euphoria. In her efforts to endure the torture, she was slowly starting to get used to being a living sex toy by this brute of a man. 'If this is what it means to be a female warrior...then I am...unfit...'

"Have you accepted your place yet? If not, what comes next will teach you better!" He grunted, lifting her up from the floor to pounded in a more forceful matter. The bulge in her body went up and down, each strike utterly destroying the warrior's mind. She had not been prepared for anything like this, so, naturally, her defenses were shutting down rapidly. 

"Please...finish in me already...make it stop..." She wept bitterly. 

"Perhaps this will answer your question!" He roared before cumming inside of her, causing her to moan and scream in a sudden burst of affection that she utterly regretted. She hated how she was...enjoying the feeling of being filled with his thick cum and thoroughly accepting the place as a lovely fuck-toy. She hated it all, yet she would love it soon enough if her mind broke fast enough. 

After he was done, she slipped off his cock and fell onto her back in front of the other bandits. They all eyed her hungrily as she weakly looked up, their cum dripping onto her body. "No more...please....or at least..." She spread her legs just a bit. "Make it gentle?"

It was wishful thinking on her part. She belonged to the roughest bandit clan in this universe and they were going to remind her of it for the rest of her days...

Good Ending: Lyndis' Wish

One final slice of her sword brought the monstrous king to his knees. His allies had been cut down already and he was next on her list. "Any last words?" She asked, holding her sword to his throat. 

"Yeah...Lanrete! Grace me with your power! Give me the strength to finish off this defiant woman!" He shouted to the sky. As if on que, a horde of golden tentacles emerged from the shattering sky. "Yes! And now, you're victory has come to an-"

BLAM! A giant beam of light struck him down, reducing him to a sizzling stain on the ground. Lanrete soon descended down, putting the remains into a dustbin. "Those poor souls of mine. They think they can do anything after they clearly lost. Anyway, it is an honor to call you the champion of my universe!"

"I'm sorry, what?" She was still a bit dumbfounded by events as of late. Aside from the havoc that she endured to get here, she was now face-to-face with a god after he had wiped out the even-more-random enemies she dispatched of. Nevertheless, she steeled herself and faced the being with her usual bravery. "Thank you, but why did you think it was necessary to wretch me from my homeland?"

"It's not like you were going to do anything else with your life. You said it yourself. You prefer life in the wild. Going from one place to another with your heroic ideals intact." He stated. "I can do nothing to dissuade that goal, can I?"

"You're right." She admitted. "I go where the wind goes. Though I value the friends I made and have even found love at some point, but it wouldn't be so bad if others benefited from my abilities." 

"Then let it be so. I have one wish that you can use. Perhaps...you could travel across the other winds of the multiverse. Help those that cannot stand for themselves in the face of injustice." He suggested. 

At first, she wanted to refuse, on the grounds that this was the same being that kidnapped her and so many others to fight in his universe. However, his words were true. That actually sounded like something she could do without feeling guilty about having abandoned anyone. "So be it then. Though, I still want a path to my old home should I ever feel the need or if my sword is needed once more there."

"A wise choice. Glad I could help!" Lanrete exclaimed before the whole place went white. And from that day forth, in whatever world that cried out for someone to help with the cause of freeing the innocent from tyranny and wanton theft, she would be there, dispensing justice with her blade...

Chapter 36: Lady of the Plains

Lyndis

Franchise: Fire Emblem

Voice Actress: Lani Minella/Makiko Ohmoto

Occupation: Sacae Nomad / Caelin Royalty

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Speedy Strategist

Bio: "The wind has taken me to many a great adventure. This one might be my most difficult yet."

Normally, the classes of royalty and tribal peoples don't mix, but in this particular version of medieval times, it happened with quite the result. Born to a noblewoman and a Lorca chieftain, Lyndis (or Lyn for short) grew up with a kind heart and a warrior's drive. Still, she enjoyed the simple life with her tribe until a group of bandits known as the Taliver ransacked it all, leaving only she and ten other Lorca alive. She was quickly cast out from being their leader for being a woman (it was a different time) and she took to the plains, seeking revenge. However, upon coming across a cunning strategist, she found herself not just hunting down her tribe's destroyers, but teaming up with soon-to-be legendary heroes, gaining the coveted Mani Katti sword, and discovering her heritage. She protected her royal home in Caelin against many threats, including the mad Nergal, before she returned to the plains, promising to return to her allies when the time was right. 

However, as she traveled the lawless area of Sacae, she found herself transported to a new universe. One that was filled with even more powerful foes and people of questionable morality. Now, she is on a quest to return home and possibly warn her old friends of this phenomenon, lest they fall into the same trap she's in. As she goes on, she ignores the wish, thinking it's all part of the so-called trap. She might be right, all things considered...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 1  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: Her stamina is utterly lacking, but she makes up for it with her speed and the off-chance that her blows might deal a significant amount of damage. Nevertheless, she is a very challenging fighter to use because of her 50/50 attacks. 

\---Mani Katti: This legendary katana can only be wielded by her and she takes that rather seriously. This weapon, aside from the usual slash attacks, emphasizes rushing attacks. Like the wind, her strong attacks go in bursts, hitting the mark with increasingly deadly blows. However, miss and you'll regret it. 

\---Bow and Arrow: One of her heavy backwards attacks is firing a random arrow at varying speed. Great for getting out of a stick situation, but not for finishing a fight.

Powers: None. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Prepare Yourself...: Holding her sword close, the screen fades to black. Make sure to be far away from the enemy when this happens, so when the light comes back, the enemy will be hit with a slash that has the potential to take away a massive chunk of health.   
\---Level 2-Night Sky: Her hidden skill activates, causing her damage output to rise an extra 50%. Lasts for five seconds, so use every blow wisely.  
\---Level 3-Sol Katti Critical: Though this blade is often decried for being inferior to its sister sword, the Mani Katti, this thing now lives up to its reputation for being more powerful when she suddenly reveals this golden blade and manages to strike her foe, resulting in a flurry of faster-than-light blows that ends with multiple version of her converging on the foe, giving one last mighty slash. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Barren Sacae Desert: This wasteland is littered with the ruined remains of both bandit and legitimate tribe alike. It's a grim place, but also quite beautiful. However, as the fight drags on, beware of running bandits fleeing from angry tribesfolk. They might not stop for any fighter. In fact, the honor-less bandits won't...

Intro: (Dashes in, readying her sword) "You are not prepared for what happens next."

(Vs. Nami): “Those that steal wantonly shall taste my blade! COME, PIRATE!"

(Vs. Saber): "I stand before a true, yet despair-filled, king."

(Vs. Mikasa): "I won't need gear to ride with the wind against you."

(Vs. Storm): "You manipulate the very wind itself? Are you...a spirit in human form?"

(Vs. Psylocke): "My Mani Katti against your fake blade. Let us see who wins in the end."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Could this be a sign of Florina's arrival?"

(Vs. Elsa): "A cold wind blows...it's coming from you, isn't it?"

(Vs. Marceline): "A combination of a bard and a nomad. Interesting."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "The ill will in you is outweighing what is good!"

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Remember that time where my blade almost struck you in Smash? Time to redeem yourself."

(Vs. Lucina): "Prove to me you have the soul of a great hero!"

(Vs. Lyndis): "What kind of trial is this?"

(Vs. Ymir): "I have fought scavengers scarier than you."

Win: (Puts away her sword as the wind blows through her hair) "The wind guides me to a prosperous future."

(Vs. Nami): "I concede. You are not as vile as I thought you were. You just have made a bad decision."

(Vs. Saber): "I don't blame you for being reluctant to put on the crown. A life in the wilds suits me fine."

(Vs. Mikasa): "You don't suppose that device of yours could use some work against a true opponent?"

(Vs. Storm): "Something tells me you were going easy on me, spiri-I mean, Storm."

(Vs. Psylocke): "It takes more than a lust to kill to bring me down."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "A combination of a unicorn and a pegasus? Florina would have loved to meet you!"

(Vs. Elsa): "If there's one thing I learned from this, it's that I've yet to get used to the cold."

(Vs. Marceline): "Afraid of the sun? You would have never lasted a minute where I come from, bard."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "Continue your path of vengeance and you will find no satisfaction."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "I see it pleases you greatly that we finally crossed blades instead of regulating myself to an Assist Trophy. The feeling is quite mutual."

(Vs. Lucina): "The future of our world is looking quite bright if there are more warriors like you."

(Vs. Lyndis): "If I can defeat myself...then this means I need to train myself harder."

Lose: (Fails to support herself with her sword) "Forgive me, my friends..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Nami): "Hey! Calm down already, you crazy woman!"/"You must have had a really rough life to react that way. Tell you what. I'll go easy on you."

(Saber): "Show me your skill, nomad!"/"You have more honor than I expected. Never forget that."

(Mikasa): "I would be honored to learn from you."/"If you could teach me how to do these 'critical's, that would be very helpful."

(Storm): "You worship the wind? Then I shall show you a hurricane!"/"To stand before my gusts and tearing winds...you are quite skilled."

("dusk sparkle"): "This should be interesting."/"In your world, humans ride on pegasi? That's...interesting. And a bit demeaning."

(Elsa): "Hope you don't get frostbite!"/"Going from the desert to this? Not a good plan. Just saying."

(Marceline): "Welcome to my neck of the woods, traveler!"/"Watch where you swing that! You could have taken my head! I'm...60% sure that would have done me in."

(Ivy Valentine): "You're in no position to get in my way."/"This isn't just about vengeance. It's so much bigger than you could ever imagine."

(Princess Zelda): "It's been too long, Lyndis! Show me the skill you have been holding back!"/"You were a terror in the Smash Tournament. Here, you actually fall quite easily."

(Lucina): "There are many tales of your good deed. Let me see it all for myself."/"Time hasn't slowed your blade down, hasn't it?"

Victory Sex: After slicing off the remaining clothing of her foe (if there is any), she'll suddenly zoom up to said foe, fingering her and holding her close. 

0%: "It seems uncouth that I do this..." SLASH!  
25%: "But I have to try this punishment technique out."  
50%: "The feeling of my fingers...this is something I've never felt before."  
75%: "I almost don't want this to end...but...prepare yourself..."  
100%: "Taste my bl-I mean, your cum. That's what I meant to say." (Sticks fingers into the enemy's mouth softly)

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her normal outfit.  
#2: Bride  
#3: Love Abounds  
#4: Spring Festival (Defeat Lucina and Jessica Rabbit in a row)  
#5: Bandit Bikini (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Looks like a fur bikini, along with several scars across her)  
#6: Zero Suit (Unlocked after the Good Ending. Looks like this: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/157/355688.jpg )

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zErwX53n10w

\---Bandit King: Everything Lyndis hated about thieves and murderers has manifested into this burly man draped in the clothes of those he had slaughtered while leading his gang of jackal-like cutthroats. Using a massive scimitar, he'll waste no time trying to cut you down. Even Lyndis' quick and damaging hits are a gamble, as he'll probably retreat and let his faster minions take over. Do all you can to avoid the worst attacks (such as pack-attacks and a ground-sword-slam from the King). 

Bad Ending: Prize of the Bandits

"Defeat is not good enough." The Bandit King remarked as Lyndis fell to the ground, her blade broken and her outfit torn to shreds. "MY MEN! Look upon this rare find! Our lord from above has bestowed upon us a blessing indeed."

His vile men cheered as they all gazed upon the beauty. In this harsh wilderness, women that were young, clear-skinned, and healthy were hard to come by. Lyndis made a move for her sword, but her ponytail was roughly grabbed by the Bandit King for her to be shown on display. "Spread your pussy! We need to be sure!" One bandit yelled. 

"Never..." She muttered. 

"Then I shall do it for you." The King harshly said before using two of his thick fingers to spread her pussy-lips far. She gasped as she felt his rough but oddly nice touch against the edges of her folds. Her legs squirmed as she tried to suppress the lust that was slowly building up inside her, left over from years of virginity in the plains. 

"Nice and fresh! She's a keeper!" Another bandit yelled. "I get her first!"

"Fools! Everyone of you will get a turn after I am done claiming her." The King reprimanded his men before whispering into the struggling woman's ear. "You are going to be the bedrock for the next generation of my fellow thieves. We shall slaughter all in our wake and become the most prosperous in this Hell we call a home."

"I'll...I'll never submit to your kind!" She spat, utterly outraged. "You hateful, wretched-MMPH!" His huge hand covered the lower part of her face, muffling her insults. 

"That's better." He grunted before his monster of a shaft emerged from his loincloth. Her eyes widened in terror as she anticipated what would happen next. "Yes, I know that I am evil to most, but the truth of the matter is...you can do nothing about it." Without mercy, he plunged his dick in, the head of his cock already making a bulge in her crotch.

As she screamed in absolute pain, Lyndis felt the complete shame of having been claimed by one of the many monsters that had claimed her homeland. Now, they had taken her pride and virginity away from her. The monstrous cock just kept going in, causing her legs to convulse from the pressure. "STMMMPH!" She begged, still muffled. 

"Just think, my brothers! This shall be you! Everyone shall have a turn breeding this meat!" The King shouted, now attempting to use her like a twisted onahole. He had removed his hand from her face, moving instead to her bulging waste. Her body wasn't adjusting to his cock in time for it not to hurt, but it was still fitting in, her taut body going slack from the pain and pleasure. 

His men cheered at that notion before getting back to watching the magic happen, several already stroking their dicks in anticipation. "Nuh...nooooo..." Tears flowed down Lyndis' face as she was pounded mercilessly the the enormous cock in her pussy. 'My fellow Sorca...they were right...' She thought in her despair-induced euphoria. In her efforts to endure the torture, she was slowly starting to get used to being a living sex toy by this brute of a man. 'If this is what it means to be a female warrior...then I am...unfit...'

"Have you accepted your place yet? If not, what comes next will teach you better!" He grunted, lifting her up from the floor to pounded in a more forceful matter. The bulge in her body went up and down, each strike utterly destroying the warrior's mind. She had not been prepared for anything like this, so, naturally, her defenses were shutting down rapidly. 

"Please...finish in me already...make it stop..." She wept bitterly. 

"Perhaps this will answer your question!" He roared before cumming inside of her, causing her to moan and scream in a sudden burst of affection that she utterly regretted. She hated how she was...enjoying the feeling of being filled with his thick cum and thoroughly accepting the place as a lovely fuck-toy. She hated it all, yet she would love it soon enough if her mind broke fast enough. 

After he was done, she slipped off his cock and fell onto her back in front of the other bandits. They all eyed her hungrily as she weakly looked up, their cum dripping onto her body. "No more...please....or at least..." She spread her legs just a bit. "Make it gentle?"

It was wishful thinking on her part. She belonged to the roughest bandit clan in this universe and they were going to remind her of it for the rest of her days...

Good Ending: Lyndis' Wish

One final slice of her sword brought the monstrous king to his knees. His allies had been cut down already and he was next on her list. "Any last words?" She asked, holding her sword to his throat. 

"Yeah...Lanrete! Grace me with your power! Give me the strength to finish off this defiant woman!" He shouted to the sky. As if on que, a horde of golden tentacles emerged from the shattering sky. "Yes! And now, you're victory has come to an-"

BLAM! A giant beam of light struck him down, reducing him to a sizzling stain on the ground. Lanrete soon descended down, putting the remains into a dustbin. "Those poor souls of mine. They think they can do anything after they clearly lost. Anyway, it is an honor to call you the champion of my universe!"

"I'm sorry, what?" She was still a bit dumbfounded by events as of late. Aside from the havoc that she endured to get here, she was now face-to-face with a god after he had wiped out the even-more-random enemies she dispatched of. Nevertheless, she steeled herself and faced the being with her usual bravery. "Thank you, but why did you think it was necessary to wretch me from my homeland?"

"It's not like you were going to do anything else with your life. You said it yourself. You prefer life in the wild. Going from one place to another with your heroic ideals intact." He stated. "I can do nothing to dissuade that goal, can I?"

"You're right." She admitted. "I go where the wind goes. Though I value the friends I made and have even found love at some point, but it wouldn't be so bad if others benefited from my abilities." 

"Then let it be so. I have one wish that you can use. Perhaps...you could travel across the other winds of the multiverse. Help those that cannot stand for themselves in the face of injustice." He suggested. 

At first, she wanted to refuse, on the grounds that this was the same being that kidnapped her and so many others to fight in his universe. However, his words were true. That actually sounded like something she could do without feeling guilty about having abandoned anyone. "So be it then. Though, I still want a path to my old home should I ever feel the need or if my sword is needed once more there."

"A wise choice. Glad I could help!" Lanrete exclaimed before the whole place went white. And from that day forth, in whatever world that cried out for someone to help with the cause of freeing the innocent from tyranny and wanton theft, she would be there, dispensing justice with her blade...

Chapter 37: Lady of the Plains

Lyndis

Franchise: Fire Emblem

Voice Actress: Lani Minella/Makiko Ohmoto

Occupation: Sacae Nomad / Caelin Royalty

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Speedy Strategist

Bio: "The wind has taken me to many a great adventure. This one might be my most difficult yet."

Normally, the classes of royalty and tribal peoples don't mix, but in this particular version of medieval times, it happened with quite the result. Born to a noblewoman and a Lorca chieftain, Lyndis (or Lyn for short) grew up with a kind heart and a warrior's drive. Still, she enjoyed the simple life with her tribe until a group of bandits known as the Taliver ransacked it all, leaving only she and ten other Lorca alive. She was quickly cast out from being their leader for being a woman (it was a different time) and she took to the plains, seeking revenge. However, upon coming across a cunning strategist, she found herself not just hunting down her tribe's destroyers, but teaming up with soon-to-be legendary heroes, gaining the coveted Mani Katti sword, and discovering her heritage. She protected her royal home in Caelin against many threats, including the mad Nergal, before she returned to the plains, promising to return to her allies when the time was right. 

However, as she traveled the lawless area of Sacae, she found herself transported to a new universe. One that was filled with even more powerful foes and people of questionable morality. Now, she is on a quest to return home and possibly warn her old friends of this phenomenon, lest they fall into the same trap she's in. As she goes on, she ignores the wish, thinking it's all part of the so-called trap. She might be right, all things considered...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 1  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: Her stamina is utterly lacking, but she makes up for it with her speed and the off-chance that her blows might deal a significant amount of damage. Nevertheless, she is a very challenging fighter to use because of her 50/50 attacks. 

\---Mani Katti: This legendary katana can only be wielded by her and she takes that rather seriously. This weapon, aside from the usual slash attacks, emphasizes rushing attacks. Like the wind, her strong attacks go in bursts, hitting the mark with increasingly deadly blows. However, miss and you'll regret it. 

\---Bow and Arrow: One of her heavy backwards attacks is firing a random arrow at varying speed. Great for getting out of a stick situation, but not for finishing a fight.

Powers: None. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Prepare Yourself...: Holding her sword close, the screen fades to black. Make sure to be far away from the enemy when this happens, so when the light comes back, the enemy will be hit with a slash that has the potential to take away a massive chunk of health.   
\---Level 2-Night Sky: Her hidden skill activates, causing her damage output to rise an extra 50%. Lasts for five seconds, so use every blow wisely.  
\---Level 3-Sol Katti Critical: Though this blade is often decried for being inferior to its sister sword, the Mani Katti, this thing now lives up to its reputation for being more powerful when she suddenly reveals this golden blade and manages to strike her foe, resulting in a flurry of faster-than-light blows that ends with multiple version of her converging on the foe, giving one last mighty slash. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Barren Sacae Desert: This wasteland is littered with the ruined remains of both bandit and legitimate tribe alike. It's a grim place, but also quite beautiful. However, as the fight drags on, beware of running bandits fleeing from angry tribesfolk. They might not stop for any fighter. In fact, the honor-less bandits won't...

Intro: (Dashes in, readying her sword) "You are not prepared for what happens next."

(Vs. Nami): “Those that steal wantonly shall taste my blade! COME, PIRATE!"

(Vs. Saber): "I stand before a true, yet despair-filled, king."

(Vs. Mikasa): "I won't need gear to ride with the wind against you."

(Vs. Storm): "You manipulate the very wind itself? Are you...a spirit in human form?"

(Vs. Psylocke): "My Mani Katti against your fake blade. Let us see who wins in the end."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Could this be a sign of Florina's arrival?"

(Vs. Elsa): "A cold wind blows...it's coming from you, isn't it?"

(Vs. Marceline): "A combination of a bard and a nomad. Interesting."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "The ill will in you is outweighing what is good!"

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Remember that time where my blade almost struck you in Smash? Time to redeem yourself."

(Vs. Lucina): "Prove to me you have the soul of a great hero!"

(Vs. Lyndis): "What kind of trial is this?"

(Vs. Ymir): "I have fought scavengers scarier than you."

Win: (Puts away her sword as the wind blows through her hair) "The wind guides me to a prosperous future."

(Vs. Nami): "I concede. You are not as vile as I thought you were. You just have made a bad decision."

(Vs. Saber): "I don't blame you for being reluctant to put on the crown. A life in the wilds suits me fine."

(Vs. Mikasa): "You don't suppose that device of yours could use some work against a true opponent?"

(Vs. Storm): "Something tells me you were going easy on me, spiri-I mean, Storm."

(Vs. Psylocke): "It takes more than a lust to kill to bring me down."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "A combination of a unicorn and a pegasus? Florina would have loved to meet you!"

(Vs. Elsa): "If there's one thing I learned from this, it's that I've yet to get used to the cold."

(Vs. Marceline): "Afraid of the sun? You would have never lasted a minute where I come from, bard."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "Continue your path of vengeance and you will find no satisfaction."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "I see it pleases you greatly that we finally crossed blades instead of regulating myself to an Assist Trophy. The feeling is quite mutual."

(Vs. Lucina): "The future of our world is looking quite bright if there are more warriors like you."

(Vs. Lyndis): "If I can defeat myself...then this means I need to train myself harder."

Lose: (Fails to support herself with her sword) "Forgive me, my friends..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Nami): "Hey! Calm down already, you crazy woman!"/"You must have had a really rough life to react that way. Tell you what. I'll go easy on you."

(Saber): "Show me your skill, nomad!"/"You have more honor than I expected. Never forget that."

(Mikasa): "I would be honored to learn from you."/"If you could teach me how to do these 'critical's, that would be very helpful."

(Storm): "You worship the wind? Then I shall show you a hurricane!"/"To stand before my gusts and tearing winds...you are quite skilled."

("dusk sparkle"): "This should be interesting."/"In your world, humans ride on pegasi? That's...interesting. And a bit demeaning."

(Elsa): "Hope you don't get frostbite!"/"Going from the desert to this? Not a good plan. Just saying."

(Marceline): "Welcome to my neck of the woods, traveler!"/"Watch where you swing that! You could have taken my head! I'm...60% sure that would have done me in."

(Ivy Valentine): "You're in no position to get in my way."/"This isn't just about vengeance. It's so much bigger than you could ever imagine."

(Princess Zelda): "It's been too long, Lyndis! Show me the skill you have been holding back!"/"You were a terror in the Smash Tournament. Here, you actually fall quite easily."

(Lucina): "There are many tales of your good deed. Let me see it all for myself."/"Time hasn't slowed your blade down, hasn't it?"

Victory Sex: After slicing off the remaining clothing of her foe (if there is any), she'll suddenly zoom up to said foe, fingering her and holding her close. 

0%: "It seems uncouth that I do this..." SLASH!  
25%: "But I have to try this punishment technique out."  
50%: "The feeling of my fingers...this is something I've never felt before."  
75%: "I almost don't want this to end...but...prepare yourself..."  
100%: "Taste my bl-I mean, your cum. That's what I meant to say." (Sticks fingers into the enemy's mouth softly)

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her normal outfit.  
#2: Bride  
#3: Love Abounds  
#4: Spring Festival (Defeat Lucina and Jessica Rabbit in a row)  
#5: Bandit Bikini (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Looks like a fur bikini, along with several scars across her)  
#6: Zero Suit (Unlocked after the Good Ending. Looks like this: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/157/355688.jpg )

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zErwX53n10w

\---Bandit King: Everything Lyndis hated about thieves and murderers has manifested into this burly man draped in the clothes of those he had slaughtered while leading his gang of jackal-like cutthroats. Using a massive scimitar, he'll waste no time trying to cut you down. Even Lyndis' quick and damaging hits are a gamble, as he'll probably retreat and let his faster minions take over. Do all you can to avoid the worst attacks (such as pack-attacks and a ground-sword-slam from the King). 

Bad Ending: Prize of the Bandits

"Defeat is not good enough." The Bandit King remarked as Lyndis fell to the ground, her blade broken and her outfit torn to shreds. "MY MEN! Look upon this rare find! Our lord from above has bestowed upon us a blessing indeed."

His vile men cheered as they all gazed upon the beauty. In this harsh wilderness, women that were young, clear-skinned, and healthy were hard to come by. Lyndis made a move for her sword, but her ponytail was roughly grabbed by the Bandit King for her to be shown on display. "Spread your pussy! We need to be sure!" One bandit yelled. 

"Never..." She muttered. 

"Then I shall do it for you." The King harshly said before using two of his thick fingers to spread her pussy-lips far. She gasped as she felt his rough but oddly nice touch against the edges of her folds. Her legs squirmed as she tried to suppress the lust that was slowly building up inside her, left over from years of virginity in the plains. 

"Nice and fresh! She's a keeper!" Another bandit yelled. "I get her first!"

"Fools! Everyone of you will get a turn after I am done claiming her." The King reprimanded his men before whispering into the struggling woman's ear. "You are going to be the bedrock for the next generation of my fellow thieves. We shall slaughter all in our wake and become the most prosperous in this Hell we call a home."

"I'll...I'll never submit to your kind!" She spat, utterly outraged. "You hateful, wretched-MMPH!" His huge hand covered the lower part of her face, muffling her insults. 

"That's better." He grunted before his monster of a shaft emerged from his loincloth. Her eyes widened in terror as she anticipated what would happen next. "Yes, I know that I am evil to most, but the truth of the matter is...you can do nothing about it." Without mercy, he plunged his dick in, the head of his cock already making a bulge in her crotch.

As she screamed in absolute pain, Lyndis felt the complete shame of having been claimed by one of the many monsters that had claimed her homeland. Now, they had taken her pride and virginity away from her. The monstrous cock just kept going in, causing her legs to convulse from the pressure. "STMMMPH!" She begged, still muffled. 

"Just think, my brothers! This shall be you! Everyone shall have a turn breeding this meat!" The King shouted, now attempting to use her like a twisted onahole. He had removed his hand from her face, moving instead to her bulging waste. Her body wasn't adjusting to his cock in time for it not to hurt, but it was still fitting in, her taut body going slack from the pain and pleasure. 

His men cheered at that notion before getting back to watching the magic happen, several already stroking their dicks in anticipation. "Nuh...nooooo..." Tears flowed down Lyndis' face as she was pounded mercilessly the the enormous cock in her pussy. 'My fellow Sorca...they were right...' She thought in her despair-induced euphoria. In her efforts to endure the torture, she was slowly starting to get used to being a living sex toy by this brute of a man. 'If this is what it means to be a female warrior...then I am...unfit...'

"Have you accepted your place yet? If not, what comes next will teach you better!" He grunted, lifting her up from the floor to pounded in a more forceful matter. The bulge in her body went up and down, each strike utterly destroying the warrior's mind. She had not been prepared for anything like this, so, naturally, her defenses were shutting down rapidly. 

"Please...finish in me already...make it stop..." She wept bitterly. 

"Perhaps this will answer your question!" He roared before cumming inside of her, causing her to moan and scream in a sudden burst of affection that she utterly regretted. She hated how she was...enjoying the feeling of being filled with his thick cum and thoroughly accepting the place as a lovely fuck-toy. She hated it all, yet she would love it soon enough if her mind broke fast enough. 

After he was done, she slipped off his cock and fell onto her back in front of the other bandits. They all eyed her hungrily as she weakly looked up, their cum dripping onto her body. "No more...please....or at least..." She spread her legs just a bit. "Make it gentle?"

It was wishful thinking on her part. She belonged to the roughest bandit clan in this universe and they were going to remind her of it for the rest of her days...

Good Ending: Lyndis' Wish

One final slice of her sword brought the monstrous king to his knees. His allies had been cut down already and he was next on her list. "Any last words?" She asked, holding her sword to his throat. 

"Yeah...Lanrete! Grace me with your power! Give me the strength to finish off this defiant woman!" He shouted to the sky. As if on que, a horde of golden tentacles emerged from the shattering sky. "Yes! And now, you're victory has come to an-"

BLAM! A giant beam of light struck him down, reducing him to a sizzling stain on the ground. Lanrete soon descended down, putting the remains into a dustbin. "Those poor souls of mine. They think they can do anything after they clearly lost. Anyway, it is an honor to call you the champion of my universe!"

"I'm sorry, what?" She was still a bit dumbfounded by events as of late. Aside from the havoc that she endured to get here, she was now face-to-face with a god after he had wiped out the even-more-random enemies she dispatched of. Nevertheless, she steeled herself and faced the being with her usual bravery. "Thank you, but why did you think it was necessary to wretch me from my homeland?"

"It's not like you were going to do anything else with your life. You said it yourself. You prefer life in the wild. Going from one place to another with your heroic ideals intact." He stated. "I can do nothing to dissuade that goal, can I?"

"You're right." She admitted. "I go where the wind goes. Though I value the friends I made and have even found love at some point, but it wouldn't be so bad if others benefited from my abilities." 

"Then let it be so. I have one wish that you can use. Perhaps...you could travel across the other winds of the multiverse. Help those that cannot stand for themselves in the face of injustice." He suggested. 

At first, she wanted to refuse, on the grounds that this was the same being that kidnapped her and so many others to fight in his universe. However, his words were true. That actually sounded like something she could do without feeling guilty about having abandoned anyone. "So be it then. Though, I still want a path to my old home should I ever feel the need or if my sword is needed once more there."

"A wise choice. Glad I could help!" Lanrete exclaimed before the whole place went white. And from that day forth, in whatever world that cried out for someone to help with the cause of freeing the innocent from tyranny and wanton theft, she would be there, dispensing justice with her blade...

Chapter 38: Bird of Prey

Black Canary

Franchise: DC Comics

Voice Actress: Morena Baccarin

Occupation: Superheroine / Bird of Prey

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Long-Distance/Power Aggressor

Bio: "Trust me. You don't want to hear me scream, much less roar."

A woman's voice is often very commanding when it wants to be. Dinah "Laurel" Lance's voice, however, is almost lethal. Born to a police officer and the first Black Canary (whom was also named Dinah), she quickly took a liking to the sort of lifestyle her mother used to indulge in. Trained by the extremely skilled combatant, Wildcat, she was already a force to be reckoned with. However, as it turned out, the metagene was within her, giving her superpowers from birth. Her power was the Canary Cry, which was a sonic scream that only made her even more formidable. Since then, she's been a Justice League member and even the love of famous hero, Green Arrow. One of her more popular stints was being on of the founding members of the Gotham-made Birds of Prey, in which she gave that city's scum a new reason to cover their ears really hard. 

She's never been too much into the whole dimensional travel thing her fellow heroes endure a couple of times and she's not enjoying it in the slightest now. With her motorcycle, she travels across the universe in search of the exit. Not even the promise of a wish will deter her as she screams her way to safety. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Skilled in all around brawling, she's adept at keeping up with even the strongest of fighters. Her legs are prominently used as much as her fists (sometimes, she'll do both in a combo to maximize the pain). 

Powers: Her signature power is her Canary Cry. Usually, at the end of certain combos, she fires off a short-lived scream that can either stun or knock back foes. When walking backwards and holding down the strong attack button, however, she can fire an even more devastating and longer-ranged scream that puts that power out of commission for six seconds. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Bird of Fisticuffs: Stomping on her enemy's foot, she'll start a string towards her foe's waist. Expect massive bruising from this.  
\---Level 2-Biker Beating: Screaming in front of her enemy's face to stun, she'll jump up and fall back down with her bike, spinning around the place to increase the damage.  
\---Level 3-Destroyer of Earplugs: She'll jump up and let out her biggest sonic scream yet, driving her enemy into the ground until all sound is gone and she finishes by smashing her foot into her foe's stomach.

Other Stuff:

Stage: Star City: Green Arrow's home-town and an area Canary frequents time to time, this takes place on a rooftop overlooking said city. It's not as lively as Gotham, but it still has sights like arrows flying through the air (including a boxing glove arrow), as well as a battle between Green Arrow and the Dark Archer in the background. Count Vertigo might also make an appearance to lend a hand to the villain. 

Intro: (Steps away from her motorbike) "Covering your ears won't help much."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom/Wendy Corduroy): “You could use a good lesson. Or 100."

(Vs. Hinata Hyuga): "Heard you used to be blind. Make one move and you'll get used to being deaf."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "I've always enjoyed the thought of training with an Amazon. Better live up to my expectations."

(Vs. Raven/"dusk sparkle"): "Relying on magic tricks can only get you so far. How about I teach you what I know?"

(Vs. Harley Quinn/Catwoman): "As if I need you mucking up my day."

(Vs. Supergirl/Captain Marvel): "Up for a sparring match? I'll even let you use your powers."

(Vs. Black Canary): "You trying to steal my Ollie? Not today."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "You don't look up for this at all."

(Vs. Ashi): "Heard your scream can open portals through time. Let's test that theory."

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart/Chun-Li): "Don't hold anything back, you've got it?"

(Vs. Ymir): "Wanna hear a secret? I warn ya'. It'll hurt like Hell."

Win: (Her bike shows up and she jumps onto it, leaving her enemy behind) "That ringing in your ears? It's basically shame."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom/Wendy Corduroy): "Trust me. I was holding back. A lot."

(Vs. Hinata Hyuga): "I'm not much of a stickler for finding weak-points. I just punch where I think it hurts. Worked wonders here."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "C'mon, Diana, even Artemis showed more promise than this. You've been going soft."

(Vs. Raven/"dusk sparkle"): "You can't hit what you can't hex in time. Or is that how your stuff works?"

(Vs. Harley Quinn/Catwoman): "This brings back memories, doesn't it? Really painful ones for you, I guess."

(Vs. Supergirl/Captain Marvel): "Hate to say it, but that was lacking in form."

(Vs. Black Canary): "In the end, we all know who would let out the most pitiable scream of the bunch."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "Trust me. I'm in no joking mood today."

(Vs. Ashi): "You got your powers from a form of supreme evil? I take it back. You can hold back anyday."

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart/Chun-Li): "Damn, you almost broke my record of wins and losses!"

Lose: (Falls to the ground and pounds the floor) "Dammit! This can't be happening..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "I don't need training! I just don't!"/"See, idiot? Now, get out of my sight."

(Hinata Hyuga): "Please be quiet, even for a moment."/"Now, we can talk peacefully without you nearly destroying my ears."

(Wonder Woman): "Your skills in combat could be useful here, Laurel."/"So close, this time. Good work."

(Raven): "I heard Robin recommended you for training."/"You lost and all you did was look pretty and stuff when you fought. Honestly."

(Harley Quinn): "Back in Gotham so soon, Canary?"/"That outta shut you up! Wait, what's hypocrisy again?"

(Supergirl): "I'm telling you, Laurel! I'm fine!"/"See? And I didn't even use my heat beams...wait...does that count as cheating?"

("dusk sparkle"): "I warn you. My physical abilities aren't much."/"My apologies, but I was forced to resort to my usual style after a while."

(Blossom): "Testing my power against you? Hope you're prepared!"/"Yikes! You hit pretty hard!"

(Jessica Rabbit): "There are more than one ways to deal with men than your fists, girl."/"I kinda like your style."

(Ashi): "I'm trying to make a portal, but I just can't! Stop asking!"/"Scream at me again and I might get back a few bad habits."

(Tifa Lockhart): "Trained by the best combatant in your world? You've got me a bit excited."/"It was still a good fight in the end."

(Chun-Li): "You may have the skill, but I have the strength!"/"It seems my technique triumphs even over people like you."

Victory Sex: She whispered a few things in her enemy's ear as she sticks her fingers roughly into the pussy.

0%: "I just need you to listen for a bit..."  
25%: (Whispers as she sticks her fingers in)  
50%: (Continues to do so at a faster pace)  
75%: (Shuts her mouth shut as she gets even faster)  
100%: "Be lucky that I didn't lose control of my voice that time."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual outfit.  
#2: Masked Classic Outfit  
#3: 1985 Costume  
#4: Birds of Prey (Defeat Catwoman and Harley Quinn in a row)  
#5: Smallville (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Bride (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cv3VGKKgxWc

\---Blockbuster: This massive brute of man wasn't always the rampaging roided-out monster he was. However, those days are gone and a monster in a tux is all that remains. Clearly working for somebody, he has been sent to crush his foe with, at first, simple punches, ground-pounds, and charge-attacks. However, as the fight progresses, he'll jump around more and his attacks become stronger. Also, the Canary Cry only stuns him for a second. Maybe less!

Bad Ending: Silent Scream

With one last ground-pound, Laurel was sent flying into a brick wall, knocking her out cold. Blockbuster pounded his chest in victory, but even his drug-addled mind comprehended that she was needed alive. His boss wouldn't accept a dead bird in his mail, after all. So, dragging her by her legs, he went back into the shadows. Whatever lied in wait for her was going to be anything but pleasant...

A few hours later...

"Wake up, pretty bird." An oddly sensual male voice awakened her from her head-trauma induced stupor. She lazily looked around before noticing that she was not only imprisoned, but strapped to an X-shaped structure while naked. She struggled against her bonds, but they wouldn't budge. She decided to unleash her Canary Cry at full power, but...nothing came out of it. In fact, she couldn't get a word out. 

"Curious? That's just my power over you." What seemed like a sentient tuxedo spoke from the window above her. "You see, normally, I'd have Blockbuster crush you into paste after you cut off my funds from Mandroga, but I had something else in mind. Something that the Black Market is going to kill to get." A mirror suddenly descended from the ceiling. "Oh, and about your voice? You may want to take a look..."

To her horror, she found that her face now had no mouth at all! Only muffled cries escaped her as she realized how much worse this situation had gotten. She struggled even harder against her bond, forgetting about the snake-like appendages coming from above and below. "Don't fret too much. Your lost mouth is only temporary when I say so. It's all part of the plan. And that is...well, you'll find out after I'm given a demonstration of my newest invention. 

The first of the purple metal tentacles appeared in front of her face. The tip expanded until it resembled a sucker. She looked away from it, but it just curved and slammed against where her mouth was. She tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't budge. As she did that, the tentacle below straightened and jammed straight into her pussy. Her pupils dilated as she felt the overwhelming urge to scream not out of trying to use her powers, but shock and pain. 

Before she knew it, her mouth was back and she could scream as loud as she wanted, but it didn't destroy the tentacle. If anything, the scream was carried through it into the machine above. The tentacle in her pussy made sure to twist and turn around her vaginal walls, rubbing and stretching them so she would feel...no, endure every sensation that assaulted her senses. Every thrust, it tried to go even deeper to stimulate more noise to pump through the other tube. 

Another tentacle appeared in back of her, spraying her with pink fluids that her skin instantly absorbed. That caused a jolt to be sent through her mind, making her screams less out of pain and outrage. Now, they were starting to get orgasmic. Her butt and boobs started getting extra jiggles out of it all and her mind started to drift to happier thoughts. Maybe...it was better if she imagined Ollie doing it?

"Interested in my machine?" The mysterious villain asked as the tentacles continued to ravage Laurel's body. "It'll keep you nice and young as I harvest your screams for the black market. Imagine a whole line of new weaponry based around your power. The only thing you'll lose is your will, but you won't mind that in a while, won't you?"

Indeed, she felt her mind starting to go as she came hard against the pussy tentacle in her. No man would be able to satisfy her after the treatment she got from that. Those same pin fluids were now infecting her insides and that caused her moan her loudest, fueling the machine even more. Her powers had been twisted from powerful screams to lewd submissive noises. Slowly, a seal formed over her mouth again, leaving her hungry for more. 

She would have to wait a few hours, but until she got help if any was coming at all, she had subconsciously accepted her place as the power battery for a new villain on the block. 

Good Ending: Black Canary's Wish

Blockbuster clutched his head as Laurel's scream pushed him farther and farther away from her. His clothes were being torn off and his balance was failing. Finally, after tripping over backwards, he was pushed into a massive wall, burying him in bricks. "For a man of few words, I hope I gave him one by to live by." She joked. 

"That was kind of weak, but alright." Lanrete suddenly appeared behind her. 

"Oh. It's you." She put her hands on her hips, fully expecting such a bizarre sight in a universe like this. "You might explaining why you dropped me in this place?"

"To prove yourself as my champion. And, thankfully, you delivered!" He exclaimed. "Congratulations! You have earned one wish out of it all!"

"One wish, hmm? Fat chance. I watched Wishmaster before I got here. Don't think I don't know your game." She said. 

"That film? Look, I'm not trying to trick you. My offer is genuine. Please, make your wish, but be as specific as you want in order to prevent confusion."

Laurel thought for a moment before settling on one option that couldn't possibly hurt too much. "If me and Oliver have a kid, don't let him or her be born with the metagene. Trust me, babies scream a lot and lord knows what'll happen if our kid lets loose all the time."

"I suppose that's a fair assertion. Careful, though. Destiny might have other plans. Either way, your wish is granted!" He said as the whole place lit up in white. For Laurel, this meant she could finally return home. Nothing out of the ordinary here...

...until many years later, when their kid was sprayed with chemicals to his mouth by a criminal organisation...perhaps the powers of Canary would have been more preferable, but that's a whole other story...

Chapter 39: FANTASY PASSION SCENARIOS

Ep. 10: Sex on Thin Ice (Saber x Elsa)

  
It was, to the formerly-opposing races of the Sickles and Stomcicles, a perfect union between King Artoria "Saber" Pendragon and Queen Elsa. Ever since their night of passion not too long ago, the two had been practically joined at the hip. They helped each-other in many ways, such as Artoria helping with teaching Elsa proper manners at times, while the ice queen tried to expand her king's boundaries in pretty much everything. There were even a few battles against a few rebels that didn't want to see two women get together. In them, they proved to be a powerful duo. 

Soon enough, they had decided to wed each-other. It was quite a sight for those that were invited. While Elsa really wanted to try this again when Arendelle was introduced to her king, she still felt like the happiest princess in the history of ever. Artoria was very much happy to finally smile for real. Once, she had married for the sake of a kingdom. Now, she was not only doing that, but finding herself genuinely in love with her wife. 

Even better, due to their constant love-making, Elsa was now showing signs of pregnancy. While she was, at first, a bit nervous at this prospect, the ice queen was resolute in making sure she and Artoria would raise their child right. He or she would not have to hide his/her power if he/she developed any and his/her environment would not be so hectic. Either way, it was a blessed event indeed. Heck, some guards noticed Lanrete's very own tentacles pat the growing belly of the queen from outside her window when she was asleep. 

However, there was one part that none, especially Elsa, were going to enjoy that much. It was that Artoria was steadfast in telling her beloved queen that, under no circumstances, would she have sex with her pussy anymore. The knightly king refused to stick her futanari dick into where their child would come out of. Naturally, this was quite disappointing for them both. However, they compensated by just having Elsa suck on Artoria's dick whenever it became too hard for her to concentrate. 

There was always a feeling that it could go farther and, on this very day, Elsa felt that urge as she lazily licked Artoria's cock once more. They were both naked in the bedchambers and, despite them getting used to not wearing clothing around each-other, it was awkward as hell. "Could you...could you lick a bit harder?" Artoria asked politely, desperately needing to cum right now. 

"I've been doing that for the last few days. It's getting booooring..." Elsa's recent mood-swing had simply allowed her to speak her mind more. She was getting tired of the same boring blowjob routine, after all. "How come you never think of my needs when we both get horny?"

"I-I never meant to imply that! I just...I just want our child to be safe in every sense of the word." She clarified. "If there was a way to please you that didn't involve such an act, I would gladly do so." 

Elsa groaned, rubbing her belly, and then letting out a huge sigh. "I know, but...what if it just meant our baby learned that her father was impressive in more ways than one?" To entice her king, she lifted one of her legs and used her hand to spread her pussy lips open. She gave her best set of bedroom eyes as well. 

Artoria's cock, despite having fired a load at Elsa's face already, was now harder than ever, to the point where she had to rub her cock down to sate it. How the ice queen could make her crazy sometimes! She was perfect! Slender, fair, cool to the touch, a wonderful kisser, and willing to stick with her through and through. And whenever she fucked her normally (as before), her phrases and submission would drive the knightly king wild. However, honor was going to win out this time.

"I don't think it works that way. In fact, that's quite absurd." She replied pointedly as she walked around the ice queen's nude body. "There must be some way I can relieve you of your pains, my queen." 

Elsa wanted to tell Artoria of one particular way, but she stopped herself. There was a fetish that she had not disclosed yet out of embarrassment and, horny as she was right now, she didn't have the heart to tell it just yet. "Maybe you could just cum all over me and let my imagination do all the work?"

However, Artoria had already figured out the way to solve their problem. She looked upon Elsa's ass with a hunger that shamed her deep inside, though it did comfort her greatly that it could be the solution she needed. The butt of the queen wasn't anything special, but it suited her lithe body...and it had gotten bigger ever since the pregnancy...she placed a hand on one of the cheeks, feeling how hard and firm they were. Like frozen blocks of ice. 

"Hey, uh, Arty?" Elsa turned her head, referring to her king with a little pet-name she had come up with on the fly. "What are you doing?"

"You asked me if there was another way I could please you..." Artoria's raging dick was too much to bear. It NEEDED to be in some kind of hole. The pussy was unavailable and the mouth was too tuckered out. This time, Elsa's asshole would have to do. "And that I shall do." She pressed her dick against her crack, rubbing it and lubing it up with pre-cum.

"H-h-hey!" Elsa's face lit up like a Christmas tree light. Artoria was all about being prim and proper. Having her choose an undignified hole like this was...different. But was it welcome? 

"I'm sorry! I'll resist my temptation if it pleases you! Forgive my insolence!" Artoria exclaimed, pulling out before she could penetrate the hole. 

"NO! Please! Keep going!" Elsa quickly shouted before calming down. "Sorry, but I'm actually glad you picked that. Because...because..." She buried her face into a pillow. "I kinda have an anal fetish."

"A...what now?" Her king tilted her head. "You could have told me it was alright with you begin with."

"It's embarrassing! Totally unbecoming of a queen!" Elsa said, muffled by her pillow. "I'm quoting you, aren't I? Whatever. It all started when I accidentally sat on Olfa's nose. It hurt at first, but...the feeling of something wiggling in my ass...I dunno. It just felt right. Stimulating too. Only this time, it'll be a real cock instead of some random object or a toy. So, please. Stick it in." She wiggled her ass invitingly. 

Artoria sighed and lined her hips up with Elsa's. "Fine. I shall do all I can to please you. And I don't remember ever failing you at that. This time will be no different." Her mind clear, she pushed her cock in until Elsa's asshole had wrapped around the larger part of the dick. 

"AHHH! Oh, yeah! This brings back sooooo many good memories!" Elsa's fingers clenched around the blanket and her body tensed up upon the cock's entry, but she did her best to endure the awaited return of her anal fetish. She was completely right when she said having an actual large dick that would make most men jealous would be better than any pedestrian butt-plug-like product. Her butt slammed against Artoria's waist as the king did her best to make every thrust count. 

It was working already, as the slapping noises stimulated Artoria's ears, making her nearly cum in the ass at that moment. However, her composure and resolve made her resist the urge as she continued with the pounding. Eventually, she was now trying to get in balls-deep into the asshole, eager to please her lovely queen. While it would never compare to the smooth fuckings she usually gave to her queen's pussy, the fact that Elsa's ass was more rough and tight meant a new and stimulating sensation was for the king's taking. 

"That's right! Fuck me! Fuck me so hard that I forget how my magic works!" Elsa babbled, her ice powers indeed going a bit out of control as she rode the cock. Several ice spikes were now littering the floor and her tongue was hanging out, dangerously close to sticking to some of the ice. Eventually, she just settled for biting the pillow. She wanted to push her ass into the cock to please herself more, but her hips were growing weak with how much they were getting pounded.

"My queen...I'm going to cum..." Artoria breathed as her thrusts went faster. Her limit, ever since she first stuck her cock into her first ass, was being reached and all she had been holding back was about to come forth in a torrent of white bliss. 

"YES! Cum all over my backside if you can!" Elsa shouted, her arousal making her more eager to be not just pegged, but filled like a barrel with all the cum the normally dignified Artoria was holding back. 

"MY QUEEN!" Artoria let loose jets of sticky cum straight into Elsa's ass, causing the queen to yell in pleasure alongside her. The sorta-tight asshole was milking the king's cock, assuring no drop would be sparred. Quickly, Artoria pulled out, spraying Elsa's backside with her seed. Some even got into the queen's hair, but that just made her all the hornier. 

Eventually, the cock went flaccid and Elsa turned to face her king, her body dripping with cum, even from her pussy. "You know something..." She began before she pulled in Artoria for a long and romantic kiss. Their lips stayed together until they both pulled away. "...all that cum went into my belly. You effectively fed our child without even trying!"

That caused Artoria to freeze with a comically shocked expression. "Eh...eh...what?" The mere thought of spraying her baby with her seed was...mind-breaking. "Could you excuse me, my queen? I need to step outside and scream really loud. This would not be inconvenient, would it?"

"Uh, no. Sorry about that." Elsa realized what she had just said and accepted it as Artoria opened the doors, stepped forth, and issued a scream that nearly caused the mountains to created some avalanches. "Feel better?"

"Let's just...wait until our child is born. And hopefully not covered in cum." The king huffed as she laid with her wife once more, rubbing Elsa's belly with affection. Whatever made the day resume as normal, after all. Both of them were enjoying it anyway.

Chapter 40: Lone Mercenary

Bullet

Franchise: Blazblue

Voice Actress: Erin Fitzgerald/Toa Yukinari

Occupation: Mercenary

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "Bones will break if I need them too."

Blazblue is pretty confusing, but the short and thin of it is...it's all after the end of the world and our adventures focus on areas where humanity thrives and weirdness is treated like an average Tuesday. For Bullet, an average Tuesday was getting work alongside her squad for various combat situations as a mercenary group. However, on one dark day, somebody set them up and they were all massacred except for her. Filled with nothing but vengeance in her heart, she seeks out Sector Seven, a scientific organisation in which she believes was responsible for the loss of her teammates. Her lack of social skills due to knowing nothing but fighting might get in the way, but whatever it takes. 

She was this close to getting answers from Iron Tager, the former commander of her squad...well, long story short, information was muddled and now, she's stuck in this universe. More angry than ever, she forges on ahead, but perhaps the wish promised to her might provide a clearer image of what truly happened...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 3 (if you count the gauntlets)  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: While Bullet is already a skilled fighter (even with those thighs during throw attacks), her main draw is her pair of gauntlets (or ars armagus) known as the Smash Hell. They're not just any ordinary gauntlets, though. They function as blasters for her to unleash fireballs at point-blank range. And boy, she loves going for the face and neck. Watch out, those with little stamina!

\---Lockon: Her energy meter can be focused into Drive, which unlocks her energy-draining abilities in the form of Heat-Up Mode, as it's been described. A target will appear on the enemy when this is activated, which causes her attacks to make direct hits whens he goes in for the kill. Essentially, the foe becomes a magnet to her attacks (though they can be blocked, it's often a hassle). To be fair, rushing at her enemies like this leaves her open to resistance and even damage, though normal attacks can't stop her (though they can still hurt her). 

Powers: None. Technically.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Heat the Beat: For as long as the energy meter remains, her Lockon ability will become faster and even more deadly. However, her stamina will fall a bit to make things fair.   
\---Level 2-Execution Maneuver: Grabbing her enemy, she rushes forth, dragging said foe across the ground and even leaving a burning mark across the it all before slamming the enemy into the side of the stage.   
\---Level 3-Hard Kill Bringer: Grappling her enemy, she slugs the face with several fireball-laden blows before slamming the opponent down and aiming her charging Smash Hell gauntlets straight at the already beaten-up face. KABOOM...and, if this defeats the enemy for good, a massive crater is left. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Wrecked Sector Seven: Either Bullet got here first or something else happened. Whatever the case, this stage is on the brink of exploding and you two had just decided this was the perfect location to get into a brawl. Brilliant. Hope the security systems don't blast you before they crumble apart and get replaced again in later rounds. 

Intro: "Stand in my way..." (Fires a shot from her gauntlet before getting into position) "...I'll break your back."

(Vs. Asuka): “What's a kid doing on the battlefield?"

(Vs. Nami): "I'm a mercenary. Not a pirate. Get it right."

(Vs. Sailor Moon/Supergirl/2B): "Going out with a mini-skirt...not smart at all."

(Vs. Wasp): "Hold still so I can punch you!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Fairy tales and science? Are you serious?"

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Ivy Valentine): "You don't even come close to looking combat-ready."

(Vs. Elsa): "You won't cool my Smash Hell gauntlets. It's an exercise in futility."

(Vs. Nicole Watterson): "YOU! Tell me where Sector 7 is or you'll regret it!"

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart): "I don't need that kind of magic to bring you down with my fists."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "Never answered to the law anyway."

(Vs. Lyndis): "What's your problem?"

(Vs. Bullet): "What kind of sick game are you playing, Relius?!"

(Vs. Ymir): "Get ready to be broken, monster."

Win: (Cracks her knuckles) "Attack...it's my defense."

(Vs. Asuka): "Go home. Kids have no place in situations like this."

(Vs. Nami): "I'd consider joining your crew, but I only take the hard cases that pay up. Soon, anyway."

(Vs. Sailor Moon/Supergirl/2B): "The thing is, my pants don't leave anything to the imagination. Stop complaining."

(Vs. Wasp): "That didn't even make a satisfying crunch."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "The magic of friendship...yeah. You could call that the thing I had with my old crew."

(Vs. Elsa): "Forget the past?! What else am I supposed to fight for after that?!"

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit/Ivy Valentine): "My excuse?! These clothes have sentimental value! Shut up."

(Vs. Nicole Watterson): "You and Kokonoe are of the same kind of beast-kin! So, you have to know where she and her team are Talk!"

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart): "For such a strong woman, that barely had me breaking a sweat."

(Vs. Tracer/Chun-Li): "Freaking cops...never learned to keep out of my business."

(Vs. Bullet): "Damn clones! Relius, I'm coming for you first!"

Lose: (Falls to the ground) "Goddammit!"

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Nami): "Nice gauntlets. Those made of gold?"/"Losing your crew...I can't imagine what that's like."

(Sailor Moon): "My outfit is a symbol of justice, not perversion!"/"If your clothes truly do have sentimental value, then I hold nothing against you of the sort."

(Supergirl): "I'm guessing you're not that friendly."/"My clothes don't make my powers. Yours...they're just embaressing."

(Wasp): "You miss once and I'm going in for the kill."/"Not so tough when you've been knocked around by little me!"

("dusk sparkle"): "This is one friendship problem I just need to help with!"/"Maybe you just don't have the full story yet."

(Jessica Rabbit): "Even I show a lot less leg."/"I can't help but think you're a little behind socially speaking."

(Nicole Watterson): "Who's Kokonoe? Who the heck are you?!"/"There's something oddly...racist about what you almost assumed of me."

(Tracer): "At least you're not part of Talon."/"Finally! A mercenary with some kind of integrity."

(Chun-Li): "This quest for vengeance ends here."/"You're quite the misguided delinquent, aren't you?"

(Ivy Valentine): "Seems our choice attire is primed for the risque."/"No need to get upset. I'm not even sure you even realize what you're wearing."

(2B): "Engaging scantily dressed human."/"My skirt was merely a choice on humanity's part. Reason: an effective heat-sink."

Victory Sex: She pins her enemy down, her thighs wrapped around said foe's mouth. In the meantime, she fires soft bursts of flame near the pussy of her foe, stretching the pussy with her fingers.

0%: "I read this in a book. You're about to feel it all at the same time!"  
25%: "You're quivering...good."  
50%: "This is actually kind of relaxing."  
75%: "That's it! Take it all and accept defeat!"  
100%: "Hmmm. Not sure what to think about that."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual outfit.  
#2: Ragna the Bloodedge  
#3: Rachael Alucard  
#4: Platinum the Trinity (Defeat Sailor moon without using her drive)  
#5: Pasties (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Makoto (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJByftH7ke4

\---Corrupted Iron Tager: She remembers this hulk of a man only as Sector Seven's muscle. What she doesn't know is that he was her commander once. However, he has been retrofitted into becoming Sector Seven's rather calm and soft-spoken servant. Now, he's been transformed from that into a tool to a silent destroyer. Basically, his original move-set is utilized for this fight, but, as the fight draws to a close, he'll start spamming his more damaging attacks. 

Bad Ending: Mercenary Experiment

Tager had usually been the one to avoid violence and indulging himself in smashing all opposition, but his new program had given him a new perspective on things when his almighty fists smashed against Bullet's body, nearly knocking her out cold. She was still struggling to get up, but it was rapidly proving to be a futile exercise. "Damn it...not again..." She remembered that horrible moment that started her journey, only there was more gunfire and less smashing. 

Tager paid her no heed. Right now, his optics were focused on one target. Something to test his newest feature on. One could call it his new and improved Gigantic Tager...yes, that was low-hanging fruit, but hey. Whatever the evil force that controlled him wanted to do with this woman was more important than a tasteful new name for his improved equipment. 

Bullet, meanwhile, gritted her teeth in frustration as she noticed her Smash Hell gauntlets weren't working. They had now been busted beyond repair. Surely, there was a way to get the vengeance she so richly deserved. Something to avenge her fallen comrades...however, she never got to thinking about that, as her shirt and jeans were suddenly ripped mostly off by a quick swipe of Tager's hand. "H-hey! Give those back!" She didn't cover herself, for she was far too angry to care. 

All Tager did in response was grab her legs and spread them open. "Bastard..." She growled, thinking that he was going to tear her apart. However, her lack of understanding of the event about to take place was going to become morbidly funny, as his massive 'Gigantic Tager' emerged from his pants. The huge throbbing jet-black slab of meat aimed at her pussy, filling her with new confusing thoughts. "What...what is that?! And why are you-"

She was cut off when he shoved his dick into her tight pussy, shattering her calm completely. "AAAHUUUWAAAA!" She screamed as her pupils dilated and her body twisted and turned to the feeling of the dick slowly entering her and filling out her insides. "Whaaaaaat is thiiis?!" She wailed, unable to handle the first cock she ever had, let alone her first monster-cock. 

Her beautiful fit body may have been strong, but it was sweating uncontrollably as Tager began to thrust in and out, each one hitting her with a sudden need for more. 'This...this has to be some kind of poison...it's all wrong...but...it's...uuuuhaaaah!' She thought as her fingers dug into the ground, her mouth constantly open as she breathed rapidly with the speed of the thrusts. 

His cock was also starting to get incredibly hot, almost microwaving her vaginal canal. To confuse her even more, her legs were slowly starting to wrap around Tager's muscled-out legs. "Why do I want more of this?! Why do I need to be fiiiilled?!" She was even starting to cry a bit, despite her efforts to remain tough in the face of this endeavor. However, there was indeed something added to Tager that acted as a poison. Something that was causing her to hallucinate. 

She began to imagine most of her teammates doing this to her at once. Fucking her body and teaching her that she was meant to be used as a cum-dump for the strong and ready. She even began to see her female compatriots with dicks of their own. The feeling of her pussy being filled by all of these cocks mangled her thought process, leading her to jerk-off cocks made out of thin air. "F-f-fill...me...make it stop..." She muttered, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she was turned into a cocksleeve for life. 

The experiment finally concluded with Tager's cock going off inside her, filling her to the brim with his jizz. She imagined her entire team showering her in their love, making her pregnant with their children. "Uh...uhhhh...cu...cum...feels so good..." She admitted, her lips slowly curving into a smile. This new feeling made every memory of her squad pale in comparison. This could be her new life. Her new purpose. 

In fact, as Tager dragged her body to wherever he was corrupted, she started to think about taking on a new job she once heard that she would be great at. A sex worker...a freelance one at that...

Good Ending: Bullet's Wish

With one final blast of her Smash Hell Gauntlets, Tager was down for the count. The darkness around him seemed to vanish as well. Still, she wasn't taking any chances, as she prepared to aim one last time against his head. "Go to Hell with the rest of..." She stopped for a moment, because as she looked at his face, something about him was looking...familiar. She couldn't explain why, but it was causing her arms to shake and not move. 

"Ugh...what...what's going on?" Tager finally woke up, but found out he was too weak to do much of anything against his assailant. "Are you the one who's been pursuing Sector Seven for the past few weeks?"

"After what you did, how could I not?!" She shouted, still confused as to what she was feeling. "I'm gonna need some answers out of you! And I don't care if I have to beat them out of your skull!"

However, before she could do much of anything, the large golden tentacled being known as Lanrete made himself known. "Perhaps this will answer your question." He spoke in a booming voice before putting a tentacle between them. Soon, he had several aimed at her and he was too quick for her to react. It seemed like her death had come...

...except Tager had suddenly got in the way, several tentacles piercing through his body. "Grrk...stand back..." He didn't know why he was doing this. He had no memories of her (or his past life, anyway), but he felt like he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. She was like a child to him. His child. And he didn't know why. A pity. 

Bullet was just as floored. Here was one of Sector Seven's most powerful figures...and he was risking his life for her. It reminded her of...her former commander?! No. It was impossible. The last she remembered of him, she had the worst feeling that he was either dead or had abandoned the squad. Things weren't adding up and this gigantic monster of a being wasn't helping matters. 

"Hope that clears it up a bit!" Lanrete said as he teleported the injured Tager back to his original home. "Anywho, congratulations, my new champion!"

"Wait! What the hell is going on?!" She shouted. "Ever since I got here, it's been one thing after the other. Now, my vengeance has come under question after...that!" 

"Perhaps that's your wish. To find answers to that one moment. Rather than look forward, you tether yourself to the past. It's almost sad." Lanrete sighed. 

"Fine! That's my wish. I want to know every little detail about what happened! I also want to know if the Red Devil himself has any relation to me." She stated. "If you can grant that...please." She started to soften as she got a bit more desperate. "I need to know."

"Very well. Who am I to deny you the answers?" He said as he started to teleport her back to her home. 

"So, what do you think you're doing?!" She questioned as she noticed what he was doing. 

"It's simple. Your next talk with Tager will be quite revealing. You wanted answers. Now, you'll get them from an old friend." He said confidently. Before Bullet could object more, everything went white. 

And it all led up to her arcade ending, where everything had become so much clearer...and she even ended up joining Sector Seven in the end! But that's another story...

Chapter 41: Card Monster and Egyptian Magic User

Dark Magician Girl and Mana

Franchise: Yu-Gi-Oh

Voice Actress: (For both): Bella Hudson/Yuki Nakao

Occupation: Card Monster and Sorceress of Egypt

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Long Distance Aggressor

Bio: "Come, master! We shall be victorious!" "Yes! Remember what the one before us taught."

Long ago in ancient Egypt...ugh...we swear we're not kidding. There was a rather intense card game that they all loved to play based around magic and, most of all, monsters. It proved to be a rather creative sort of thing (though why some of these cards reflected modern day values and discoveries is STILL beyond us), but it could also be used to defend or destroy in the name of good or evil. Mana, one particular cheerful yet childish soul, was actually getting her start in magic (probably why her parents chose that kind of name) through the wise teachings of the priest Mahad. She even made friends with the future pharaoh, Atem. However, tragedy struck when Mahad died, but he reincarnated himself as the monster Dark Magician. Conversely, in her quest to live up to his legacy, Mana earned her own spirit monster (or Ka) as a partner and friend: the Dark Magician Girl, to be precise. Both of their personalities were almost identical and they hit it off as they protected their land from the god of all evil known as Zorc Necrophades.

The battle against such an evil being involved people from the present, including Yami Yugi, a mortal that Atem had bonded with (long story). However, the evil of Zorc was too much for her and the Dark Magician. Not helping was both she and Dark Magician Girl being transported to this realm. Now, the both of them must figure out a way to return home and save the world from the ruler of the Shadow Realm. Maybe a wish could undo his terror, though?

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 4  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Technically, Dark Magician Girl herself is a weapon! Albiet, one with a conscious and a desire to protect her master. Her master commands her on the side of the stage, often yelling out the attacks to unleash. However, there are times where even Mana will lend a hand.

\---Magic Staff: Black Magician Girl's staff is her main source of power, obviously. With it, she can fire small bursts of energy and even large balls of destruction at her foes, especially the Dark Burning Magic Bomb, which covers a large area. However, this means she prioritizes attacks from a distance and dealing with her head-on is the best strategy. However, it is possible for her to whack you upside the head with her staff. 

\---Mana's Staff: Turns out, Mana has a little bit of magic of her own, using her staff to occasionally add to a combo with her own balls of energy. She can also help with the move Magician's Defense, which adds to the Dark Magician Girl's block.

\---Magic Formula: Mana also carries a spellbook with her that can grant Dark Magician Girl more attack power at the cost of both energy and defense. This is not considered a super due to not having any cinematic to go with it.

Powers: I mean, the magic is technically coming from them, but...yeah. A particular power, though, is slight Levitation, which makes her jumps just a bit higher than average. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Double Dark Burning Attack: Both Mana and the Dark Magician Girl fire a twin shot of this attack, making it inescapable, but blockable still.  
\---Level 2-Dark Magic Twin Burst: Using Bond Between Teacher and Student, Dark Magician is summoned assist the Dark Magician Girl, in wich they both use this attack. It's basically a large burst of energy balls that destroy all in their wake.  
\---Level 3-Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight: Fusing with a random Dragon card provided by Mana, Dark Magician Girl transforms into this mighty warrior. She rides atop her lover, Timaeus the dragon, burning and destroying all in her path.

Other Stuff:

Stage: Pyramid of Giza: It wouldn't be Egypt without this landmark to showcase it all. Sure, it's a monument to slavery and the decadence of the pharaohs, but let's not get reality involved. As you fight in the harsh desert with the shadow of this thing looming over you, guess who happens to fly over time to time? Yep! Slifer the Sky Dragon is here to spectate! However, as the rounds go on, he'll fire a devastating beam of thunder at the one with the most health. Maybe he or she wants to make things interesting?

Intro: (Mana, summoning Dark Magician Girl, whom does her usual posing before getting into position) "C'mon! Let's go!"

(Vs. Asuka, Mana): “And they say we're childish."

(Vs. Erza, Mana): "So many armors...how many cards are you using?"

(Vs. Sailor Moon, Dark Magician Girl): "Another like me, but...more modern. Where is your master?"

(Vs. Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician Girl): "Master, what kind of spell is this?" (Mana) "Uh...I can fix this!"

(Vs. Raven, Dark Magician Girl): "A dark magic greater than that of a Dark Magician? That's weird."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"/Princess Zelda, Mana): "Think you can teach me a thing or two? I've sorta got it down..."

(Vs. Elsa, Mana): "Compared to the desert sands, this'll be a breeze!"

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart, Mana): "A summon? It's actually my Ka and the one that will defeat you!"

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland, Dark Magician Girl): "None of us need THAT kind of magic!"

(Vs. Bullet, Dark Magician Girl): "Something tells me you would lovely in my outfit."

(Vs. Ymir, Mana): "You're not a card monster? Then you have to be some kind of demon!"

Win: (Both do a peace pose while next to each-other) "We did it!"

(Vs. Asuka, Mana): "You wouldn't last a minute with my master if you kept that attitude!"

(Vs. Erza, Mana): "In terms of magic, you had me beat. But I always have my friend to back me up!"

(Vs. Sailor Moon, Dark Magician Girl): "The power of the Magician Girls flows through even you. This is really exciting!"

(Vs. Dark Magician Girl, Mana): "See? I finally got that spell under control!" (Dark Magician Girl) "Hopefully, nobody saw that."

(Vs. Raven, Dark Magician Girl): "There was a surprising amount of control in that kind of dark magic. Master, do you think we could learn from that?"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"/Princess Zelda, Mana): "You can teach me some of your stuff and I can teach you some of mine! Like the freeze spell!"

(Vs. Elsa, Mana): "This cold...wow, I'm not used to this!"

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart, Dark Magician Girl): "My determination outclasses any of these summons you keep mentioning!"

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland, Dark Magician Girl): "I'm not a lust object! I'm a powerful user of magic! Master, please make her go away."

(Vs. Bullet, Dark Magician Girl): "I swear, you would look wonderful in my outfit. I just...don't know why."

Lose: (Dark Magician Girl falls to the ground, her life points falling to zero, Mana) "It wasn't enough!"

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "This is one game I'll win for sure!"/"You honestly thought a card game would ward me off, idiot?"

(Erza): "What I have can surpass even ancient magic like yours."/"I think you fought me at the wrong age."

(Sailor Moon): "An Egyptian Sailor Scout? No, not quite."/"It's not that I don't like the outfit of your friend, Mana. It's just a bit...evil looking in some areas."

(Raven): "I'm not in the mood for kid games."/"Not my worst babysitting venture."

("dusk sparkle"): "Time to get back into the teaching job."/"I'm sure you've learned a lot from this."

(Elsa): "This will probably be the first winter you've ever seen."/"Now, THAT was a freeze spell."

(Tifa Lockhart): "Aren't you the chatty summon?"/"Wonder if you met Shiva before."

(Morrigan Aensland): "Chocolate or vanilla? Which one..."/"I think I'll have both!"

(Princess Zelda): "Your magic is rather foreign. Try to keep up, though."/"I'd rely on your own magic rather than a summon."

(Bullet): "Why do you insist on looking like that during a fight?"/"Forget that! Why do you insist on getting me to wear that myself?!"

Victory Sex: Mana speaks throughout this as she masturbates to the Dark Magician Girl having sex with her enemy. Said Magician Girl is floating in the air with the foe, bodies together and making out while using her staff to push in and out of the enemy's pussy from below.

0%: "Dark Magician Girl...go get her."  
25%: "That actually looks kinda fun...hnnng..."  
50%: "Wow...I wish I was there!"  
75%: "Go faster! You're almost there! I'm about ready to..."  
100%: "Next time, we'll switch places."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Their usual outfits, though Mana's outfit can be switched from her default anime look to her Card look (as Palladium Oracle Mana)  
#2: Apple Magician Girl  
#3: Chocolate Magician Girl  
#4: Lemon Magician Girl (Defeat Sailor moon three times in a row)  
#5: Kiwi Magician Girl (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Permanent Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=590-ZdIJCKY

\---Corrupted Dark Magician: The evil of Zorc Necrophades has expanded into this universe and it brings with it the Dark Magician himself. However, his face has been twisted to that of maniacal glee, the good human soul within him trapped by layers of evil that Mana and Dark Magician Girl will have to beat out. Watch out for his various slashing attacks and a clone moveset of Dark Magician Girl's attacks. However, when the battle nears its end, Zorc's essence will appear to cover the whole backdrop and he'll use his claws and energy attacks to turn this into a nightmare of dodging. Oh, and mind the crotch dragon's breath. Yeah, Anime Egypt was weird.

Bad Ending: The Twin Slut Magicians

"BEHOLD! The infinite power of my darkness!" Zorc shouted as he used his claws to command Dark Magician to fire one last burst of pure evil energy. That one last attack drained what little life points Dark Magician Girl had, causing her to smash against the ground. "Do you see how hopeless that was?"

"I knew it...we're done for..." Mana despaired, running over to her fallen monster and attempting to get her out of there. However, there was no escape, as the evil god's essence was too big for them to truly be free of. 

"Hmm...what shall I do with this insolent one? I could just wipe you out from the face of the planet, but that would be no fun. For defying my darkness in such a way, I have only the most fitting of punishments!" The Dark Magician under his command grinned wickedly as he swooped in and grabbed Mana, leaving Dark Magician Girl helpless before the massive villain. 

"Let me go!" Mana demanded before her clothes were ripped off by the corrupted magician. "Mahad! I know you're in there! Snap out of it!"

"I'm afraid Mahad is dead. My minion of darkness is all that remains." Zorc claimed before picking up the unconscious Dark Magician Girl and dangling her over his massive crotch dragon, which roared in hatred. "I know what I'll do with a fool like you. I shall defile you for all eternity inside where most of my essence is created!"

"Wh...wha..." Dark Magician Girl started to awaken before she realized what kind of situation she was in. "AH! Master! Help me!" Too late. She was dropped into the gaping maw, screaming all the way until the monster's jaws slammed shut, leaving her to fall into the beast's gullet. 

"NO!" Mana called out, having grown close to her monster throughout this journey. However, that was the least of her concerns now, as Dark Magician covered her in a dark magic, causing her whole body to convulse in pain as her appearance was slightly warped to suit his needs. Her skin became darker and her tits became larger. "Stop! This is so wrong!"

"Exactly. And now, my one mercy. You shall always be together with Mahad, but he shall be your master and you...his slave!" Zorc laughed as his being spread across the land. 

To emphasize his point, Dark Magician spread open Mana's legs, causing her to whimper in fear. "Mahad...I'm sorry..." Before she knew it, she was being raped by her master, his corrupted dick ending her virginity without remorse. She screamed as her nubile dark-skinned body was pounded again and again. "Nooooo! Take it out! TAKE IT OUUUUT!" She begged, the feeling of being violated by a man older than her too much to bear. 

He ignored her, squeezing down on her arms as he pounded away her. His magic was also assaulting her mind while his dick went wild on her pussy. Her expressions kept contorting into increasingly maddened expressions of both pleasure and pain, never deciding which one to be. Zorc fed upon darkness and despair, so this was in no way going to be a pleasant experience for her. "Too muuuuch! Staaaaaaaaahhhhp..." She moaned, tears dripping down her face as her pupils started to turn purple. 

Dark Magician Girl was faring no better in the throat of the monster. She struggled to grab onto something as she was dragged further and further down into an endless wall of black/purple flesh. Her clothes had started to melt, making movement harder as her sweat-drenched body slid down with ease. Eventually, some meaty tendrils emerged from the front, enveloping her nipples and pinning her to the side. "Hyaaa!" She cried out before being silenced with another tendril to the throat. 

She was held against their, the flesh against her backside enveloping just enough to keep her locked into place. Some parts of the flesh wall even began to open her pussy open and close while rubbing its slimy exterior against it. "Stop...not my pussy..." She begged after the mouth tentacle had leg go. The twin stimulations around her nipples and pussy were starting to make her cum, but only in bursts. Nevertheless, it brought her great shame to see that this god's body was making her feel like this. 

Eventually, she sank in so deep that her entire body was enveloped in the stuff. Only her face was left to look ahead to the darkness above with no hope of escaping. The more she squirmed, the more involuntary pleasure she would feel. Even worse, some parts of the flesh were now sinking into her ass and pussy, violating them to their heart's content. "Pull them out...master...help me..." She moaned, cumming all around the fleshy dicks. Her body was not used to such abuse, so she started to lose control rather quickly. 

Eventually, her whole body was starting to be squeezed in every way, effectively milking her as she came wildly. "Can't...move...can't...resist..." She cried before screaming in disbelief and shock when dark cum filled her insides, even bloating her belly a bit. That was the final straw. Her mind broke as soon as she felt that sudden wave of pleasure, allowing the flesh to lazily stick anywhere it wanted to as it massaged her ruined body. "For...give...me..." She uttered one last word before becoming lost in the moment. 

Back with Mana, she too had been broken by many cum-thrusts. Dark energy leaked from her aching pussy as she fell to the ground, completely violated and in no position to resist if Zorc willed it. She said nothing as she breathed raggedly, sensing that her torment was far from over...

Good Ending: Dark Magician Girl's Wish

Dark Magician screamed as the evil in him was removed by one final blast from Dark Magician Girl's power. His life points were cast out, but it was not him who suffered. It was the essence of Zorc, who roared in frustration at this turn of events. "This is...pointless! Why am I wasting my time trying to crush a bug like you?!"

"Let's face it! You tried to extinguish the light from this world and failed! You might as well get lost!" Mana shouted, her heart filled with hope and bravery with how she had finally managed to free her master. 

"And we shall help you along the way!" Dark Magician Girl, now as a Dragon Knight and with Timaeus at her side, drove back the essence with both a powerful Dark Magic spell and Timaeus' breath. 

"This...this is not the end! I shall be victorious!" He made one last move against the duo...

"No, you shall not! Get off my lawn!" Lanrete's tentacles suddenly lashed him, scarring him forever as he was driven back to his world, where he would be joined with the actual Zorc. And, given that Yugi had unlocked the Creator of Light at the time, his luck would just get worse. "I must say. Congratulations on winning this harrowing challenge!"

"Guess the student became the master that time." Mana admitted as she and Dark Magician Girl tended to the Mahad's injuries. "If only he was awake to see it. We sent him packing!"

"Indeed we did, master. That means that all is safe when both we and our allies are together." Dark Magician Girl, now in her normal form, said as she stroked Timaeus' snout. 

"Yes, yes, Heart of the Cards and all that..." Lanrete said. "Now, what is your wish? You need to share it between yourselves, though."

Obviously, Dark Magician Girl allowed her master to choose. Mana thought long and hard about her wish. Though she was in her twenties, she was still a kid at heart. She almost wished for a litany of selfish wishes, like more magic skills, but her heart turned to another wish. She knew Atem was happy with his situation and all was going to be well, so...

"I wish my monster had her own life! To live out her wishes in the mortal realm without having to be restricted to my card!" Mana proclaimed, much to Dark Magician Girl's shock. She had not expected her master to make such a wish that could imply this level of freedom. 

"I think that's a wonderful wish! Better think of a good name for her to make things easier, though." He said as he readied the wish. 

"Are you sure about this? This means you won't be able to command me as well." Dark Magician Girl pointed out, getting down to her master's level.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be with you every step of the way." Mana promised, hugging her companion as the whole area went white. Soon enough, both they and the Dark Magician were sent back to their time, where they would soon begin a new future together up until the afterlife. 

Chapter 42: FANTASY PASSION SCENARIOS

Ep. 12: Percussive Maintenance (Chun-Li x 2B)

  
Chun-Li often considered herself the strongest woman on the planet. Sure, she remembered a few losses under her belt, but those were only under specific circumstances. Other than that, she thought she had it pretty good when traveling on her lonesome across the various portals in this new and dangerous universe. Just a few kicks here and punches there would get her through the days. 

That turned out to not be the case at all. As she continued, the journey only got tougher and tougher. Eventually, she found herself hounded by swarms of robotic wolf-spider hybrids that spent hours hunting her down in the hopes of claiming her as prey. Sure, she had scrapped plenty, but it just wasn't enough. 

Thankfully, it was during that moment she met the android known as 2B, whom had cut a path of destruction through the remaining creatures. Apparently, Chun-Li was the first real human she had ever met. One beyond peak conditions that is. Naturally, for the sake of survival and just having a companion in general, they teamed up and began their journey anew. 

For Chun-Li, the android was...difficult in some areas. She obviously had been through a lot defending a planet that seemed on the brink of just becoming dead, but to be this emotionless and a bit rude about it was something else. Her Pod was up for much more conversation, filling her in on as many details as she wanted. It made for an interesting story along the way. Helping matters was 2B, most of the time, being courteous and even a bit sycophantic to her. Such was her function. 

2B, meanwhile, had accepted her place as this human's caretaker, though her main goal of returning home was still on her mind. She did her best to adapt, though, to Chun-Li's insistance that she didn't need to do every little thing for her. Logically, this human had quite a lot of skill, especially in those legs. Oddly, the android couldn't help but stare whenever they so much as did a minor stretch during the morning. If only she knew that this would be foreshadowing for just the third day of them traveling together. 

For, on that afternoon, they had run into a crab-like machine that seemed rather easy to beast. 2B destroyed the thing's legs with her blade and programs, while Chun-Li destroyed the rest with her strength. However, that machine had one last trick up its sleeve. Before it shorted out, it fired a dart into 2B's neck, stunning her for a moment. "2B! You okay?" Chun-Li rushed over to her friend's side. 

"I'm...fine. Systems are functioning as normal." She clarified, getting up woozily. "We must proceed with our journey."

"Alright, then. Just try to keep me informed if anything comes up." Chun-Li nodded before walking away from the robot's corpse. "The more this places sends these, the more I'm getting the feeling that someone or something might be getting desperate. I'll say one thing. You don't have to hold back with these things."

"N-no...you don't..." 2B suddenly felt like something was wrong. Her body was starting to move against her accord and one hand was even trailing down to her panties hidden beneath her skirt. She walked slowly behind her partner, her mind being filled with images of wondering what exactly the warrior would be like...naked...beneath her...dominated...

Despite resisting for a bit, the virus that was corrupting her gave her a new perspective on Chun-Li. She was not just the strongest human she had ever documented now. She was the most beautiful! Her chest was bountiful, her skin was the perfect shade of color, her cute hairstyle fit wonderfully with her stern expressions, and her legs...she just couldn't stop staring at those legs! Muscled and attached to a sizable rump! She bit her lip as she slowly started to accept these all as fact (and, let's face it, who could blame her normally?). 

"C...Ch...Chun..." 2B reached forth for her target, intent on making this human her's. She pulled back her panties a bit, revealing her dripping wet pussy. She even tore some of her upper clothing, revealing her own supple breasts. This virus was threatening to cook her from the inside, so she had begun revealing more of her naked body as she closed in. 

"Warning! Error detected!" Her Pod interrupted, yelling at Chun-Li with urgency. "New virus detected in my unit! Chun-Li, you would be advised to ward off the assailant until further analysis is made."

"Wait. What do you-" Chun-Li never got to finish that sentence, as 2B, now only covered in rags, lunged at her partner. Knocking her to the ground, their chests touched as the android moaned in front of her, tearing apart the fighter's shirt and freeing her chest. "2B! What are you doing?!"

"Must...procreate! Dominate! Own forever!" Beneath her 'visor', 2B's eyes were glowing red, mad with artificial lust. Her lovely thighs matched with her prey's, her legs locking around the other's more powerful ones. Before Chun-Li could object further, the android kissed her messily, enjoying the feeling of frenching her to care if she was struggling or not. 

"Analysis complete." The Pod said as 2B moaned into her victim's mouth, dripping hot cum all over Chun-Li's cameltoe. "This virus, name unknown, can only be eliminated if my unit is dealt with in a powerfully sexual manner. Would suggest domination and knowledge of the human anatomy." 

2B wasn't going to let anything like that happen. Now, she was going to own herself a human female and nothing would stop her! Quickly switching positions, her thighs had wrapped around Chun-Li's head, causing her tongue to accidentally stick into her pussy. 2B now had the chance to feel up on the fighter's legs. They felt so hard she swore they were actually made of a pleasant kind of metal. Whatever the case, she knew what she had to do. She was going to make her prey cum so hard. Hard enough for her to sear loyalty to her carnal desires that is. She ripped off a part of the clothing, revealing Chun-Li's quivering pussy. "Dominate...dominate..." She repeated as she moved closer...

Suddenly, the fighter's legs shot up and pressed against each side of 2B's head. Trapped between the powerful legs, she continued to try and make it to the pussy, her arms failing to pry them off. Chun-Li, meanwhile, used her hands to spread the android's pussy and allow her rough tongue to stick in further, moving it around in a way that implied that she had practice tasting muff and making it count too. 2B moaned as her thighs felt weak, especially when Chun-Li began to massage her cheeks with her hands. 

Indeed, not only did Chun-Li listen to the Pod's instructions, but she truly did have experience with lesbian activities like this. Her lover back at home, Cammy, had seen to that. Always, Chun-Li would come out on top when her girlfriend tried to dominate her. The fighter always knew how to handle a woman's body and this rookie wasn't going to change her mind. She continued to thrust her tongue in and out, occasionally swirling it around the clitoris. 

"No...let me lick..." 2B grunted, doing her best to continue to command her prey. It amounted to nothing, as Chun-Li did a Spinning Bird Kick that slammed 2B onto her stomach. She found herself being pinned down by the face due to Chun-Li's foot and having her leg raised up. "Good effort, but not good enough." The human smirked before lining her pussy up with the spread out legs. 2B struggled with her free hands, but there was nothing to grab onto and she couldn't drag herself out in any way due to what happened next. 

Instantly, Chun-Li, still standing, rammed her pussy into 2B's, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the android. The contrast between the two crotches was enough to drive her mad and make Chun-Li's resolve to dominate all the greater. 2B had very soft skin (though she was still stronger than most), almost like fuzzy velvet. Had she not had a virus, she would have admitted to having a fetish of having her body caressed and pushed to its limit, but that was always in private. 

Chun-Li's pussy, on the other hand, was rough and hard like her. It was almost like a jackhammer when it hit another pussy. In essence, it felt like a sex toy that the most adventurous of women would want. All it took was a regular pussy rubbing against her rough one to let the cum start flowing. Chun-Li, however, didn't want to make this a quickie. Otherwise, the virus would probably linger until it struck again at a more inconvenience time. So, she came up with a plan as she railed her infected partner. 

2B just took this in to appreciate the touch of this woman. It was like a vice-grip. Perfect for a powerful machine like her. And that was what was driving her the most nuts, aside from the rapid pussy scissoring. She was perfect in every way. Strong, free-willed, and inventive! How she was starting to enjoy this feeling, even as the virus started to fizzle out. However, the virus would not let up, as it still made her desire to be on top. "Stop this...let me win..." She breathed. 

"You know I can't do that." Chun-Li grunted, rubbing her pussy real hard before flipping up and landing on her hands and knees right above the android. Before 2B could make a move, the concept of irony was reinforced into her head. Now, it was Chun-Li's legs that were wrapped around her head, though she wasn't struggling as much due to slowly resigning herself to this feeling of pleasure. "I command you to lick, slut..." The street fighter ordered, hoping to dominate her partner quickly. 

"Mmmmph..." 2B's inner lust was slowly winning out over the virus, content with sharing her face with the thighs attached to the legs she had been admiring for some time. She rubbed her face all over the crotch before slowly licking the pussy. 

"Great teasing...nnng..." Chun-Li smiled before looking at the pussy beneath her own face. Tracing her finger around it, she spread it open with her palms. "Let me show you how it's done." With that, she dove right in, burying her tongue into that pussy and moving her head in all directions so it was not just the pussy that would be pleasured, but also the crotch. This robot, to the fighter, felt more like a pillow. 

"Mmmmm!" 2B moaned as she felt her partner's doings. She may have had a grasp on human anatomy, but she could never experience this feeling normally. She had considered a female's love before, albeit not understanding it fully, but here...she felt free! No more mission! No more pain! Just her licking Chun-Li's pussy raw and tasting every fine juice while also being sandwiched between those awesome legs. The knees of said legs were even pushing forth against the android's breasts, stimulating the pleasure even more. 

"That's right..." Chun-Li breathed in-between tasting her robot companion's juices. "Good girl." Getting back to it, she began to use one of her hands to finger the asshole, causing 2B's hips to jerk up at the added feeling of mystery and pleasure. To finish things off when she got that idea, she rocked her hips back and forth, rubbing the android's face even more. "Brace yourself...I'm cumming!" 

As if by command, Chun-Li's cum splattered across 2B's face, but it still gave her the opportunity to taste this new substance. She moaned and screamed with new feelings of ecstasy as she came herself, her inexperience causing her to cum harder than Chun-Li did. Thus, the street fighter was covered in a torrent of cum that even stained her hair. Still, those that built he gave her tongue a lovely honey-like taste. Something Chun-Li relished as she licked it off every bit of skin that was covered in the stuff, especially if that skin was 2B's. 

2B, meanwhile, didn't taste much of anything...on the outside. On the inside, she was wondering if she should dedicate her life to sluttery if if meant drinking of of those delicious human drinks of cum. Her virus had been utterly purged, but her lust for her partner had not. "Please...sit on my face again..." 

"Not today, friend." Chun-Li sighed, smiling at her now-cured friend before carrying her in her arms. "You just need some rest."

"Agreed. It would impact your performance if you do not take care of your body." Pod agreed. 

"Mmmm...you are right..." 2B returned to her old self as she settled into the warrior's arms nicely. Perhaps this was the start of a new genuine affection? After all, the android felt awfully safe in those well-fit and possibly bone-breaking arms. 

Chun-Li just looked ahead and licked her lips a bit. It's not like that moment of debauchery was that bad. Brought back some good times, too, but it always seemed to end in Cammy looking for new strap-ons. Ah, the good ol' days. 2B would never be her, though, but the robot brought much to the table, such as clear skin, a soft body, and a charmingly naive outlook on sex. 

Still, they had rest to get, so pondering any feelings between each-other would have to wait another day.


	3. bea3

Chapter 43: A Nerd and her Mutated Great Dane

Velma Dinkley and Scooby Doo

Franchise: Scooby Doo! Where are you?

Voice Actress: Kate Micucci

Occupation: Mystery Shack Member(s)

Alignment: Lawful Good (for Scooby here, Chaotic Good)

Fighter Type: Commander / Power Aggressor

Bio: "This is one mystery I don't think I'll stick around for. Come on, Scooby!"

There are those that will do anything for money or some other kind of gain. However, in times like that, there's always a group of meddling young adults and their somewhat-talking great dane willing to check it out to its final conclusion. This gang drives along in the Mystery Shack, pretty much traveling most of the world in search of actual mysteries to crack, mostly coming across people dressing up in costume and ruining their plans one way or another. Every group needs its genius, though, and that's where the demure and lovable nasally voiced Velma Dace Dinkley comes in. Though she would usually lose her glasses during the usual mystery, she would always pull through and use her intellect to get her friends out of a tight spot. Though there have been a few incarnations of her, including one that was more cynical, we'll stick with the original.

However, what started as an ordinary mystery in a forgotten temple in Brazil ended up turning into something none of them was prepared for. Pretty soon, Velma was thrust into a world where actual monsters lived, but she didn't come alone. Scooby Doo, the faithful canine companion of the gang, had come with her, transformed into a hulking werewolf like monstrosity. Despite the change, he's still the loyal pet he is and she's made a promise to not to let anything happen to him, with the promise a wish undoing this whole mess.

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 4 (1 for Scooby)  
\---Strength: 2 (4 for Scooby)  
\---Speed: 3 (Both)  
\---Stamina: 2 (4 for Scooby)  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 4 (Both)

Abilities/Weapons: Velma, much like Mana from before, is a Commander type, which means she lets Scooby Doo do all the fighting. However, that doesn't mean she does nothing as this brute uses charge attacks (which resemble whenever he runs in fear, actually) and jaw bites. 

\---Analysis: Reading a book, she will begin to determine the weaknesses of her enemy until her special meter finally hits 'Unmasked' levels. That way, Scooby will be able to use a special grab attack that involves him grabbing the head of his opponent and lift up a ghostly representation of said face. This will cause the enemy to lose a lot of stamina and become even weaker. The trick is to avoid this grab at all costs!

\---Scooby Snack: If the analysis thing isn't working out, you can always sacrifice a bit of that energy to throw in a Scooby Snack, which will not only restore health, but also increase Scooby's speed for a time. You can only use this when the 'Unmasked' meter reaches the halfway mark. 

Powers: None. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-I Purposefully Can't Find my Glasses: Velma throws her glasses at the enemy, hitting said foe on the head. The glasses, however, need to be recovered by Scooby, which isn't hard to do, as they usually fall to his feet when up-close. Without the glasses, however, the controls for him become inverted. So, yeah. This super's not recommended in most situations.   
\---Level 2-Mystery Shack Smash: Scooby leaps into the air, falling with the Mystery Shack in his hands. It smashes onto the enemy and it drives off afterwards.  
\---Level 3-Splitting Up No More: Velma notices not just an old enemy, The Creeper, coming at her, but also the old gang. All of them, including Scooby run off in their usual way, trampling the enemy.

Other Stuff:

Stage: Classic Haunted House: Welcome to a sight as old as time. The classical run-down home in which you're fighting in front of as bats fly by and lightning clashes against the sky. However, as the fight drags on, you might see a few familiar foes run about the inside and outside of the house. The Tar Monster, the Black Knight, and even the Pterodactyl Ghost, which will occasionally swoop down to attack whoever he sees fit. 

Intro: (Searches for her glasses before finding them, as well as Scooby landing in front of her, causing her to stiffen up) "Jinkies!"

(Vs. Erza): “The mystery of your changing armors needs to be solved! For, uh, personal reasons."

(Vs. Rias Gremory): "An actual demon? That goes to high school on a regular basis? How much in over my head am I?"

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "AHHHH! A clown! Get her, Scooby! GET HER!"

(Vs. Catwoman/Nicole Watterson): "Scooby, try to keep it together!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "All that stuff you've got in those books...you just have to share with me!"

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "This is what cartoons were allowed get away with back in the day?"

(Vs. Marceline): "Just let me catch up on my vampire weaknesses and we should be fine!"

(Vs. Wendy Corduroy): "If I win, you have to tell me what kind of mysteries you solved!"

(Vs. Velma Dinkley): "Jinkies! Are we still in Cyberspace?"

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "If this is a costume, I bet you sacrificed dignity a long while back."

(Vs. Ymir): "Scooby...I'm beginning to think this guy is real!"

Win: (Throws a Scooby Snack to Scooby Doo, whom accepts it with love) "Nice work!"

(Vs. Erza): "With your magic, a costumed bad guy wouldn't need to worry about much."

(Vs. Rias Gremory/Saeko Busujima): "Glad my high school wasn't this hectic."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "Not only are you incredibly frightening, but you're also a bad guy. Therefore, I feel much better about the violence that ensued."

(Vs. Catwoman/Nicole Watterson): "Uh, down, Scooby! That's enough! Stop chasing her up that tree!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "We should be study pals someday. Even if your franchise leans a bit too much into the female demographic."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "I'm the one with the bigger mammaries and I think you should tone it down!"

(Vs. Marceline): "I remember my singing career. It was...actually pretty good."

(Vs. Wendy Corduroy): "You guys fought an actual god? Wow, the gang should visit Gravity Falls someday."

(Vs. Velma Dinkley): "You are your own worst enemy, I guess."

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "It's way past Halloween. That side of Halloween, that is."

Lose: (Falls onto her back, her glasses shattered and Scooby running to hide in a corner) "Oi vey..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Rias Gremory): "My club puts your gang to shame, honestly."/"Sadly, there are no mysteries where I am. My existence is practically common fact."

(Harley Quinn): "Why the long face, cutie?"/"Trust me, I'm a doctor. Now, WHY THE HECK DO YOU HATE CLOWNS?!"

(Catwoman): "Tell your mutt to keep his distance."/"You should put a leash on him, unless he wants his eyes scratched out."

("dusk sparkle"): "The only mysteries I need to solve are ones about friendship."/"You seem just a tad introverted. We've all been there."

(Jessica Rabbit): "There's a reason Hannah Barbera went down the tubes."/"For a greater has-been then me, you did alright."

(Marceline): "Trust me, nerd. You can't read me."/"Hah! Got your glasses! Try and catch me!"

(Wendy Corduroy): "It's like Dipper, but a girl and curvier...and hot. Really hot."/"You'd like my friend, so here's his number."

(Nicole Watterson): "Cats and dogs don't mix, young woman. So..."/"Nothing wrong with a little discipline in your pet's life."

(Morrigan Aesland): "Let's unlock those hidden desires of yours. The real mysteries."/"And the answer comes to light! A little bi-curious, now are we?"

Victory Sex: Scooby fucks the enemy doggy style while Velma has her breasts envelop said foe's head.

0%: "Oh, wow, this is wrong...but it feels so good."  
25%: "I might get luck to be to third base after this."  
50%: "Scooby, you're looking a bit pent-up."  
75%: "Sink into my boobs! Oh, yes! YES! Cum in her, Scooby!"  
100%: "I should try this on Daphne some day."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual outfit.  
#2: Schoolgirl  
#3: Witch  
#4: Cleopatra (Defeat Dark Magician Girl three times in a row)  
#5: Live Action Film (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Rocker Girl (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXz47OvUGN4

\---Space Kook: This classic enemy of the gang has crash-landed in an actual spaceship and, yeah, he's real too! The laughing mad skull-faced astronaut from nowhere is ready to duke it out with Scooby, using his fists and a ray gun to help him out. However, as time goes on, several clones of himself will join the fray, making this fight a chaotic mess of giggles and pain! 

Bad Ending: The Best Scooby Snack

Velma was panicking hard now. Scooby was losing badly against this madman and there was no escape whatsoever. She flipped though one of her books frantically, desperate for any kind of solution. However, it seemed like that was only a temporary fear, as Scooby smashed his leg into the alien's helmet, cracking it. The laughter stopped as the creature realized he was in over his skull. "Finish it, Scooby! Then, we're home free!" She shouted. 

The good news was that Space Kook was about to retreat. The bad news was that he had one last trick up his sleeve. Grabbing his ray gun like an experienced cowboy, he fired a blast directly at Scooby's head, knocking him out and giving him a chance to run and haunt someplace that was monster-dog free. 

"Jinkies! Are you alright?" Velma ran over to her fallen friend. Thankfully, he was still breathing. "Don't worry. You just rest there while I got get some help. Now, let's see..." She looked around, looking for an exit from the stage. Alas, that laser did more than just knock Scooby out for a minute. It did so much more...

Because not long after, his eyes shot open, now with a strange pink glow in them. He was hungering for something far greater than Scooby Snacks. Something that he saw right in front of him. Velma's body was suddenly looking very desirable to him. So desirable that his tail shot up a bit and tripped her, causing her glasses to shatter against the floor. "My glasses! I can't see! Again! Oh, maybe it's about time I got my eyes checked." She got down on all fours, searching for her eyewear. 

This was the perfect position for her, in the eyes of the maddened werewolf-like monster. She looked just like a bitch in heat! Her sizable rump...her curvaceous build...those round things on her chest...and the thought of her face twisting to that of a bitch that needed to be bred...all that was neede was for her to get rid of those clothes! Unable to wait, he got himself and, with one swipe of his claws, tore off enough clothing for it to fall to the ground (except for her long socks). Even her bra and panties were snapped off by it. 

"W-w-what?! Huh?!" She got up on her knees, covering her massive bust. "Why'd you do tha-" She was cut off when his claw pushed into her head, slamming her to the ground. Thankfully, her boobs cushioned the blow, but she still got a look at the impressive dog cock hovering over her pussy. "Scooby, stop! It's me! I'm not a dog!"

He paid her no heed, growling with lust as he positioned himself to press his cock into her virgin snatch. She struggled to get free, but he was simply too strong. However, this was having something of an effect on Velma. True, it was mitigated by the fact that a roided-out dog, of all things, was going to be her first, but still. She always did have fantasies of being a submissive woman to whomever would have the privileged of claiming her. Being positioned like this made her cease her struggling subconsciously. She still closed her eyes, readying herself for the pain. 

In just a few seconds, Scooby had slammed his cock into her, his knot already submerged in her deflowered pussy and it wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. Her fingers dug into the ground as she took in his length, unable to handle this kind of pleasure in an instant. Her massive bust swayed back and forth while her butt jiggled with fervor as she was mated by her own friend/pet. 

And the worst part? Despite her originally pained moans and gasps, she was starting to enjoy it! He was so rough and bold in every single one of his thrusts! His claws were even digging into her shoulders, pinning her down even further. Every one of her sub fantasies were coming true, aside from the ones with the right dominatrix equipment. "F..fuck...Scooby...you're...you're so big!" A lusty smile was starting to appear on her face. She felt like she was slowly becoming his bitch and, frankly, it at least felt good to think like that. 

Scooby enjoyed how tight her pussy squeezed his cock, while his knot grew a bit bigger just to keep her in line. In fact, he was about ready to release his seed into her, claiming her for good. "YES! Screw Shaggy! Screw all those other boys! Just fuck me until I can't walk anymore!" Velma lost herself as soon as she tried to endure it better, causing her to embrace the prospect of becoming his forever. And, indeed, that came true when he filled her womb up with his spunk, ensuring there was no going back for her. 

She laid there, tuckered out, but her hands slowly spread out her pussy a bit, even after Scooby had removed his knot. "M-more...I've been a bad bitch..." She said softly, hoping to get more out of this new experience. 

Good Ending: Velma Dinkley's Wish

"Scooby Dooby...DOO!" Velma's beloved friend gained a bit of intelligence as he struck his foe with all his might, sending Space Kook into a wall. Birds flew around the villain's head before he slowly cowered in front of the victor. 

Velma was so busy watching the battle with awe that she later had to shake her head and collect herself. "Sorry about that. Anyway, let's see who's behind that mask." The Space Kook titled what passed for a brow at her. "Sorry. It's a thing I do. And nobody deserves it more than-" However, the moment she lifted up the helmet, an actual glowing red skull was there, with him looking very unamused. "Oh. I forgot. Different universe."

Suddenly, Scooby nearly jumped into her arms out of fear when a gigantic golden tentacled beast appeared in the sky. "Congrats, Velma and Scooby! You have successfully conquered this challenge and became my champion! I'd say this is a greater victory than any of your previous exploits. Then again, that one with the computer virus was rather amusing..."

"Thanks, but, if you're the one they call Lanrete, we could really use your help." Velma adjusted her glasses and she gestured to her canine companion. "Can you please turn him back? And take us home while you're at it? There's only so much excitement we can take."

"I said only one wish, but sending you back was in the deal to begin with. So, I accept this selfless wish! Oh, and maybe I should send your other friend with you." He gestured to Space Kook, who sheepishly giggled at that. 

"What? But he attacked us!" Velma protested. 

"On the contrary. Your friend scared him out of his wits. His random giggling is actually his way of saying he's sorry." Lanrete explained. "He's truly alien, but I'm sure he'll adjust nicely to a world that could use a bit more magic."

Velma didn't really think this was a good idea, but she had a feeling she was in no position to argue with a omnipotent being. "Alright, fine." She turned to the smiling monster. "But you'd better not cause trouble. Otherwise, I might reconsider having Scooby maul every one of your vital organs. If you have any." Scooby growled in agreement, cowing the being considerably before the whole room went white...

Several weeks later...

Not only was the Mystery Shack gang happy to have their friends back, but Scooby was back to his lovable self and they had gained a new member. At first, everyone was adverse to Space Kook's inclusion, but he was very willing to make up for his mistakes and he proved to be a skilled mechanic, as well as a nice secret weapon in case they ran into real trouble. 

However, a new development was also being made. It wasn't enough that Velma and SK (as they started to call him) made up. You see, Velma had quite enough of being the only virgin out of the group (no, really, she was) and she decided one day to make due with him. True, she wanted to try things out with Daphne due to a bout of bi-curiosity, but she didn't mind having his rather thick cock pound away at her when the gang was away. 

As of now, she proved herself to be surprisingly perverted as she pounded her own hips onto his cock on her own volition, tiring out the giggling monster, but none of them minded. They had so many poses to try out that Velma had kept secret from the gang for so long...

Chapter 44: The Sinister Blade

Katarina

Franchise: League of Legends

Voice Actress: Tara Platt/Houko Kuwashima

Occupation: Noxian Assassin

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Fighter Type: Long Distance Strategist

Bio: "My loyalty to Noxus extends to even here. Bad news for you, I'm afraid."

The League of Legends. This awesome arena is the basis for the various factions of the world of Runeterra to settle matters once and for all. The lore surrounding this area is deep and vast, but, for now, we shall focus on the ruthless but inclusive Noxus Empire. Determined to tighten its hold over all and survive against all odds, it values any kind of great strength. The strength of stealth and undying loyalty goes to Katarina Du Couteau, the daughter of a respected general. Though she's not the worst out of her compatriots, she still has shown to be a terrifying assassin that follows her orders without question, even at the expense of her allies. Therein lies a desire to show that she can handle any opponent, no matter how powerful, all because she had lost favor with her father long ago. This ambition might cost her in the League, considering even gods and monsters have joined it...

One particular round of the League of Legends suffered a cataclysmic event that sent several champions to this very universe, Katarina included. Despite her desire to return home as soon as possible, she now relishes the chance to hone in her skills against a host of new enemies. Without mercy, she cuts them down one by one, forgetting her father's warning as she goes on...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 2   
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 2  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Katarina's stamina is quite pathetic, but she makes up for it by employing her great speed and chain attacks to bring down her opponent. Against weaker enemies, she's a nightmare to handle, but more sturdy foes require more thought. 

\---Noxian Daggers: Her stock and trade is using these twin blades, as well as a few throwing knives, to bring down her opponent with many a slash. Notably, her combos have her spin around with these things, making her able to corner her foes easily. These can also be thrown with the Bouncing Blade move, and that's not all. The dagger will pinball off the side of the stage (hitting the enemy, perhaps) and then remain on the ground. That's when her powers come into effect. 

Powers: Once Bouncing Blade is done and the dagger is on the ground, she can teleport to its location using Shunpo. This can be used only once because she'll pick it up soon afterward. Using Bouncing Blade again to repeat this, but be warned. Your enemy will not be so forgiving. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Preperation: Katarina throws a few daggers at her enemy, granting her a speed boost for a short while.   
\---Level 2-Shunpo Shanking: She throws a dagger at her opponent. If it hits, she teleports behind the enemy and shanks the back with another dagger, increasing the damage. The opponent even remains stunned for a while, leaving it all open for a strong spinning attack.  
\---Level 3-Death Lotus: She spins incredibly fast, flinging her daggers all around in a vicious flurry of blades. This doesn't just deal heavy damage, however. Any fighter with regeneration or healing magic has that ability halved considerably. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Noxus-The Immortal Bastion itself. You fight on the castle walls, hearing the sounds of the people as they anticipate who has the stronger will. Some of them will even throw weapons at the weakest one, eager to see the culling begin officially. You might hear some familiar faces make a line or two. This is a place where many a Champion resides, after all. 

Intro: (Shunpos into the fight, getting out her daggers) "Violence really does solve everything!"

(Vs. Saber): “Even kings aren't safe from me!"

(Vs. Mikasa Ackerman): "Nice swords. Mine are bigger...and stabbier."

(Vs. Saeko Busujima/Psylocke/Harley Quinn/Elektra): "That urge to kill? It's almost like it's in the air."

(Vs. Wonder Woman/Storm/Captain Marvel): "Finally! Somebody worth killing."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "I might even mount your horn on the wall after this."

(Vs. Ashi): "Gotta say. You dressed better than me for the stealth job. The killing one, however..."

(Vs. She-Ra): "Between you and Lux, I'm about to snuff out that light forever."

(Vs. Tracer): "Hold still so I can stab you!"

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "Nice sword! Mind if I pry it from your corpse?"

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Should have stayed in your tower, Princess. Powerful figureheads are my favorite targets."

(Vs. Katarina): "I guess I haven't lived until I killed myself like this."

(Vs. Ymir): "You could make a good trophy for me to bring to my allies."

Win: (Puts away her daggers) "You really should have ran."

(Vs. Saber): "Surprised your kingdom didn't fall sooner."

(Vs. Mikasa Ackerman): "If only you had a little bit more of a lust to kill."

(Vs. Saeko Busujima/Psylocke/Harley Quinn/Elektra): "Isn't bloodshed just the best feeling?"

(Vs. Wonder Woman/Storm/Captain Marvel): "Now you know why they call me the will of Noxus!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Loyalty is something precious. I'll agree with you on that and that alone."

(Vs. Ashi): "And here I thought you would have less mercy, given your dad."

(Vs. She-Ra): "Who sent a grunt like you to fight? You're not worth killing."

(Vs. Tracer): "Bleeding out already? Guess you weren't fast enough."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "If you want to live, show me more of your chemicals. I need to make myself extra resistant to the poisons in the next mission."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "With one stroke, there goes the kingdom."

(Vs. Katarina): "You must be me from before. Weak and not willing to take risks."

Lose: (Falls onto her back, her daggers broken) "But how?! I know I can prove myself!"

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Saber): "No assassin, not even you, will succeed at taking my life."/"Go back to your kingdom in shame."

(Saeko Busujima): "Death surrounds us...let's revel in it, if not only for a moment."/"I suppose we both needed a moment to cut loose."

(Wonder Woman): "Pride comes before a fall, assassin."/"So, learned anything yet? Doubtful."

(Psylocke): "You've lost all sense of control."/"Undisciplined wench."

(Harley Quinn): "C'mon! Can't a couple of crazy girls hang out once in a while?"/"Can someone say daddy issues?"

("dusk sparkle"): "How could you treat your own allies like that?"/"Don't see your friends as obstacles. That never works out."

(Ashi): "Even I was trained to be more disciplined than you."/"Find a better father figure. Please."

(Tracer): "Stop teleporting all over the place! That's cheating!"/"Reaper would like you. Maybe too much."

(Ivy Valentine): "You, naughty woman, need to be punished."/"No need to feel bad about disobeying your clearly insane father. I did it with mine and my life is much clearer."

(Princess Zelda): "Be warned! I fight back, assasin!"/"My light has carved a way through your kingdom's darkness."

Victory Sex: Slams the enemy down, the hilt of her dagger acting as a butt-plug while she ruthlessly fingers her opponent.

0%: "Beats having me lacerate your back, doesn't it?"  
25%: "Mmm...hope you're a screamer."  
50%: "Damn, I almost see a little bit of Lux in you."  
75%: "That's it! Accept your defeat with a some kind of dignity!"  
100%: "I might go extra rough next time..."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual outfit.  
#2: Mercenary   
#3: Red Card  
#4: Bilgewater (Defeat Nami three times in a row)  
#5: Kitty Cat (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: PROJECT Katarina (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4RaVBicwNM&t=0s

\---Void Du Couteau: Her father was also strict and stern with her in becoming what she is now and she shamed him long ago by disobeying his orders for the sake of glory, but now he is back...and he's been transformed into a monster-like version of himself. A goblin-like void-beast with the same moveset as her, only faster, he will prove to be quite difficult with his greater stamina and teleporting blades. 

Bad Ending: Father's Discipline

Katarina's respected and powerful father was too much for her. The turmoil of facing him in such a state was already bad enough, but being overpowered by his cunning and savage might was another. With another swipe of his mutated blades, she was on the ground. "Look, dad! I'm sure somebody back home can fix you!" She hated to sound like a distressed damsel, but seeing her father like this put her at great unease. 

"No...place...for...weak..." He hissed as his body further mutated until his blades began to fuse with his arms. There was no going back for him as he hungrily looked at his daughter. New alien thoughts filled his head about other ways to punish his usually disobedient daughter. He lifted on of his arms and threw it down, causing one of his new organic blades to be flung at her. 

Turning into a rubber-like substance, it wrapped around Katarina's head, surprising her and causing her to try and claw it off. However, it had already begun to work its insidious magic. To her horror, it was sinking into her mouth, tasting quite good and causing her mouth to offer little resistance as it filled her up. Her skin started to turn dark blue as her hands clutched her clothing and began to tear it off. 

This was wrong. So wrong. Yet, she found herself hungering for more of what could interpreted as her father's appreciation. Could it be...he appreciated her enough to turn her into something stronger? More advanced than any other human? And when did she feel so horny as she started to furiously masturbate, her naked body on full display. She couldn't see and, frankly, she started to care less as her sense were overloaded. 

The rubber substance was starting to become her new head, pairs of yellow eyes forming all around it. Her breasts increased in size, lactating corrupting fluids and her nipples almost becoming as thick as cocks. Her legs also formed into twin pairs of insect-like appendages and her hands now had wicked claws instead of fingers. Throughout the whole thing, she looked for ways to please herself, becoming more animal than human. Her lust for murder didn't help much, as that only sped up the process. 

She screeched in pleasure when she felt her father's mindless body surge forth and plant his cock into her pussy. She wrapped her legs around her monstrous elder, wanting nothing more than to become one with him. She belonged to him as always and she couldn't wait to share that feeling with so many others. Others to claim for the void. Lux, that beautiful rival of hers, came to mind. She would look lovely being kissed and corrupted by herself...

Soon enough, the two became a massive chimera of writing cumming parts. Her upside-down body crawled across the ground with her claws as she moaned from within her new head-flesh. All she wanted to do was mate and destroy. All would fear her and the father that had conjoined with her. And their first target was Noxus, a land that needed just a little bit of improvement...

Good Ending: Katarina's Wish

At last, she finally managed to shank both her daggers into the beast that was once her father. The great General Du Couteu had been reduced to a creature that needed to be put out of his misery due to whatever kind of magic he had stumbled upon. Katarina didn't want to do this. Sure, she disagreed with her father on many things and he did effectively disown her after she got out of line too much, but there was no doubt she loved him like any daughter should. 

"Sorry...but it looks like I surpassed you." She softly said as her father started to disintegrate in front of her. She felt some bit of pride at finally escaping the shadow of her father, but the fact remained that she had lost a part of her purpose. To prove to him that she was the very best. After all she had been through, she felt like she had the right to that honor! To show him that she could seek glory as well as carry out the will of Noxus! What did he know anyway?!

"Having a crisis, I see?" Lanrete suddenly appeared behind her, his large visage stunning even she. 

"So...you're the one that promised a wish to anybody who could make it through your game." She said, standing up and facing the deity. "Here's my wish. Bring my father back and make sure he never underestimates me again."

"I never thought it was a matter of him underestimating you." Lanrete disagreed. "But he just wanted to keep you in line. Anyone can succumb to the poison of murderlust. He must have seen that in you and wanted to mitigate it. Is your pride really that worth it?"

"Shut up and just make my wish before I plunge these into wherever your eyes are." Katarina was starting to get upset. She didn't want to be lectured at a time like this. She wanted to be rewarded. It would certainly make her feel better about what had transpired. 

"Alright, fine. But I was just thinking moving forward after this was the best play." Lanrete sighed. 

That line did kinda make sense. She had a whole career of defending the honor of Noxus ahead of her. To have her efforts hampered by the shadow of her old man...no. Lanrete was right. She didn't want to wish away that part of her dad's personality. She wanted to earn back his respect and let his actual self do the talking. Otherwise, her future would seem rather hollow. "Actually, let me rephrase that."

"That's what I thought." He said as the whole place turned bright white. 

A month later...

"And that's how I got the stick out of dad's ass and how I no longer felt like I needed to bust my back for his standards." Katarina told her rival as she tied him up to a post. 

"Right. You sure he hasn't lost his edge?" Garen asked. 

"Nah. He still went into a huge lecture about me risking my life, but he understood when he got the full picture. All I've gotta do is win in this League and everything will be even more perfect." She smiled. "So, wanna get back to our old song and dance."

"Do we have any choice?" He said as he got out of his restraints and resumed his battle with the sinister redhead.

Chapter 45: FANTASY PASSION SCENARIOS

Ep. 15: Royal Milk (Saber x Elsa)

  
Once again, it was quite the joyous life at the joint-kingdom that Artoria Pendragon and Elsa brought together with their loving and now steamy union. The two species they brought together did all they could to lavish their royals with praise and gifts, though they were pleased to see that the (kinda) temporary king and queen were as humble as ever. However, a gift to them all was about to be revealed. Something that everyone was greatly anticipating for some time. 

Queen Elsa's pregnancy had finally reached its limit. Thanks to some handy potions that the finest alchemists created, she was able to give birth to her baby daughter rather quickly. The kingdom's warmly welcomed the new princess, whom had been named Frost by her doting mother. True, Elsa once didn't think she would be willing or ready for such a thing, but now, it just felt natural to allow her to hold her flesh and blood close to her. 

Frost seemed to take after her father in quietness, but she took after her mother in being slightly impatient. She couldn't wait to nurse from her mother, probably because she had a lot of magic building up in her already. She needed all the milk she could get and Elsa was happy to deliver. Her breasts had begun to lactate anyway. Artoria watched with pride as her beloved queen fed their daughter, being as dutiful as she could be. As a father in a marriage that actually meant something, she felt at peace with herself at last. 

However, a problem had started to come up. While a few servants tended to Frost in putting her to bed, Elsa realized her breasts were still leaking milk, despite having used them for the entire day. "Hmmm..." She poked her naked tit, gasping and moaning a bit as a spurt of milk came out. This was also a good opportunity to get a good look at her new milk body. She had increased curves and her breasts had increased in size. Maybe that was the cause for her strange condition. "My king! Arty! I kinda need you for a second!"

"At once, my queen." Artoria raced up the stairs, already removing her clothes in anticipation for the inevitable. She and Elsa always had time for having sex with each-other on a daily basis. The ice queen's libido was pretty high nowadays and only Artoria had the energy to keep up with it and sate her queen's desires. She approached her nude queen from behind, her cock between her lover's legs. "What troubles you?" 

"It's really embarrassing..." Elsa smiled, enjoying the fact that, soon enough, she would be able to have her pussy enjoy that succulent meaty cock once more. In fact, it looked like it had grown several inches in length and girth. She pressed her legs together a bit more, getting some pre-cum out of it. "But I just can't stop squirting milk from these things. What's a poor queen like me to do?" She did a faux-dramatic faint onto the bed, revealing her frontal nudity to her lover. 

"Then, I shall not hesitate as always to help you." Artoria got into position, ready to jam her cock into the pussy she had been secretly hungering for so long. 

"No, no, no. Save that for tomorrow." Elsa pushed the cock away with her finger. She placed her hands on her breasts, rubbing he hands all over the D-cups and squirting more milk as a result. "P-please! I need you to suck it all out! Our baby doesn't have your endurance yet, so please. Make it end. I can only handle it-"

"It will be done, though it does seem...undignified." Artoria admitted. "However, I am the same king who pleasured a forbidden area of your body. I would gladly do so again if it pleased you. And, on a personal note..." She moved on top of her lover, feeling up her new bust. "I find this irresistible." Elsa giggled as she was glad she didn't have to chastise her king for being too formal and proper to give her a nice face-fuck to her tits. 

Artoria's tongue licked across the milk stains on her body, getting a feel for the taste. Elsa moaned as her upper body was worshiped, the tongue caressing her soft flesh and stimulating her nipples into squirting out a bit more milk. The delicious taste of it all nearly drove Artoria bonkers, as she started to hunger for more. "You're so greedy..." Elsa teased. "Don't you want the sources?"

The futanari king answered by slowly and gingerly wrapping her lips around one of the plump nipples, intent on sucking it dry. Elsa bit her lip and her fingers dug into the blankets beneath her as she felt the sensation of her nub being knocked around in all directions by Artoria's skilled tongue. All the while, Artoria drank the milk down with all the grace of a man at the pub. She was starting to get rather drunk off of her sweet fluids, wanting more as she draped her mouth on the other nipple. 

Artoria's cock was hardening as she sucked harder and harder, causing Elsa to moan more loudly. The king's free hand wrapped around her cock, moving up and down its hard and bulbous length in an effort to release the pent-up orgasmic fury boiling in it. Yet her attention was still on her queen's bountiful bust, which still continued to give her milk. "Yeah...that's so much better..." Elsa moaned. "You're really getting into this...aren't you?"

With that, the king reluctantly took her mouth of the nipple, milk drooling down her chin. "Elsa, if I may be so bold, you're so delicious! Our child will grow stronger than possibly I. However..." She got up a bit, her cock harder than ever. She positioned it between Elsa's breasts, the few squirts of milk getting onto it and causing it to twitch violently. "If I could, I would let your milk coat the entirety of my body. For now, I wish for my cock to have that same feeling."

"Well, you did mitigate my problem." Elsa supposed before mashing her tits against Artoria's cock. "So, here's your reward!"

"Ahhhh! My queen!" Artoria gasped as the blonde moved her tits up and down her shaft, getting more tit-milk all over it. Driven into a near-instant lust frenzy, she began to move her cock as well, almost hitting Elsa's chin. Elsa was already pretty soft in the areas where Artoria's cock had claimed, but her breasts...they were absolute Heaven! She was even starting to lick her urethra whenever she got close enough. 

That tongue massage was particularly notable, as Elsa did her best to keep track of the constantly moving cock, even pushing in her tongue just a few inches in. Such an insertion seemed almost unreal to the king, but here her queen was. Battering her cock with not only her tits and milk, but also the skill of her mouth. 

All of this, plus that hand masturbation from earlier, had made Artoria hit her orgasm already. "My queen! I'm going to cum all over your face!" She warned. On que, Elsa moved down a bit and wrapped her mouth around the cock, tasting her own tit-milk and eagerly awaiting her king's load. Seeing her taste her own milk...it was too much! Artoria screamed in pleasure as she slammed her meat down Elsa's throat, sending massive spurts of jizz down and even filling up her belly a little. 

Blue lipstick was left on the cock as Elsa pulled back, though she still licked around the cock to make sure not a single drop was left. "Just as delicious as ever. How about you?" Elsa asked her tuckered out king. Artoria responded by just cuddling with her, her cock flaccid and her belly full. Elsa poked her tits experimentally and not even a spurt came out. She was officially cured from her torment. 

However, she silently prayed that she would be beset by her milk problem again. She could hardly wait to experience the same thing that happened this night again...

Chapter 46: Burning Golden Huntress

Yang Xiao Long

Franchise: R.W.B.Y

Voice Actress: Barbara Dunkelman/Ami Koshimizu

Occupation: Huntress

Alignment: Lawful Good (with some bits of Chaotic Good leftover)

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "Old habits really do die hard! Alright, let's do this! Who wants some?"

In the world of Remnant, monsters known as the Grimm roam the lands, killing off any human they can find. To combat this ever-growing threat, many people train to become huntsmen and huntresses in a high school like castle (because of course) called Beacon. One of the more powerful students is the fun-loving yet battle hungry Yang Xiao Long. She and her sister Ruby wasted no time getting in, under the delusion that it was all going to be fun and games, as well as Yang just wanting to beat up strong monsters and guys. Still, for a time, she had the power to back it up and her style scored plenty of victories. Her attitude also proved to be a nice friendship magnet, being one the components that formed Team RWBY to begin with. However, this style of fighting and several other events down the line costed her not only her reputation as a huntress, but also one of her arms. Thankfully, after a period of intense PTSD and self-loathing, she finally managed to get back on her feet with a renewed purpose in helping the innocent and reuniting with her friends. And then they did. And that's all we'll leave it all. We're going to ignore the fact that this series has become a dumpster fire and move on. 

Of course, this wouldn't be the first time she's been ripped from her world and forced to fight in an entirely new one because of some weird entity, but, this time, it's a whole lot bigger than she would have guessed. Separated from her team once more, she decides to let her old habit of beating the crap out of others come back if not just for a moment so she can blaze a trail of victory. One thing's for certain. She is NOT going through all that trauma again...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 4

Abilities/Weapons: Her physical strength is impressive, but it's only amplified by her Semblance, as listed below. However, one weakness to note is that long-range fighters and kick-based attacks seem to work rather well. And then there's the attacks that are cutting-based...

\---Ember Celica: Her main weapon has all the makings of a Huntress weapon (by virtue of being a melee weapon that is also a gun). These close-range gauntlets don't just hit hard, but they also fire shotgun shells. Kinda like Bullet's moveset, only this one emphasizes strength over speed.

\---Orange Shells: While her usual attacks, close-range, are red shells, she can also fire them from a distance using these types of shells. However, she doesn't have many, so using this takes time and is not recommended for spamming. 

Powers: Like all her ilk, she has a certain Semblance, which is an innate magical ability she uses to great advantage. Every-time she gets hit, her strength increases, though this has a limit. Her limit, however, still allows her to knock even the most sturdy of opponents down a peg. The moment she's near death, her eyes will turn red, a piece of her hair will fall, and her blows will become equivalent to mini-supers. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Strawberry Sunrise: Yang zooms towards her opponent, doing an uppercut that not only fires off a large shell, but she also follows up by firing some orange ones to increase the damage.   
\---Level 2-Aura Increase: Her hair turns brighter than ever, causing most attacks to not even phase her a little and increase her strength even more. She keeps this stored-up strength for the rest of the fight. Lasts for 4 seconds and great when used against other supers (though it cancels certain other types).   
\---Level 3-Yellow Dragon: With a flurry of explosive punches that pushes the enemy farther back, she uppercuts the opponent to the air and finishes off with one that creates a bright fiery explosion that rocks the entire stage. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Beacon: Before the Grimm decided to turn it into a breeding ground, this school was the best place to be if you wanted to learn how to kill their kind. Here, you fight outside the school, basking it in its light as several students watch you all duke it out. However, during the second and third rounds, several Grimm will actually appear, but none as notable as the Nevermore swooping down to menace you two. Keep to the ground!

Intro: (Cocks her Celica by punching forwards a bit) "Ready to get your face smashed in?"

(Vs. Ezra): “Pick an outfit! I want to see which one I break first!"

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa Ackerman): "C'mon, I'm sick of the dark and gritty stuff in my life."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B): "If I beat you, then maybe this arm won't feel as bad as it already does."

(Vs. Saeko Busujima/Psylocke/Elektra): "Whatever happened to just saving people? I've already figured that out."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "Are you my past self? If so, I've got a few pointers for you. Now, listen up!"

(Vs. Catwoman): "Nice faunus cosplay! Now, I gotta beat you up."

(Vs. Captain Marvel): "You can absorb everything that's thrown at you? Hey! That's my thing!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"/Nicole Watterson): "And I thought Blake was the strongest Faunus!"

(Vs. Elsa): "Weiss could take a page from you. Now, put 'em up!"

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart): "So, I guess we fight? Ah, what am I saying? Just looking at you makes me pumped!"

(Vs. Bullet): "Hey, copycat! Why don't you show me what you've got? No promises on being gentle!"

(Vs. Ymir): "Get a bucket of black and white paint and boom! It'll be like my usual job."

Win: (Pumps her arm up, a yellow aura around her) "Oh, yeah! I've still got it!"

(Vs. Ezra): "Not an ounce of your stuff could measure up to me!"

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa Ackerman): "Let's face it. Life is rough, but the trick is remembering what you're fighting for."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B): "Your whole body is made of metal and you still kept up with me. You have no idea how much better I feel right now! Thanks a bunch! We should hang out!"

(Vs. Saeko Busujima/Psylocke/Elektra): "If you want to become the villain of your own story, this is how, no matter how good you are at cracking skulls."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "Blake's gonna freak when she sees us in the same room!"

(Vs. Catwoman): "If Blake saw you, you'd probably get beat up far worse than normal."

(Vs. Captain Marvel): "You may have taken down entire planets, but...oh, wow. That's a really high milestone. Nevermind!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"/Nicole Watterson): "If you ever see The White Fang pass on by, give me a call. I've got a few bones to pick and break."

(Vs. Elsa): "Yikes! You nearly made me slip on the floor!"

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart): "What's that in the air? It sounds like a bunch of fanboys screaming insults at my face."

(Vs. Bullet): "And another thing? Change your outfit! You're gonna get plenty of stares that way."

Lose: (Falls to her knees and holds her robotic arm) "No fair...it's no good."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Erza): "I know just the right outfit to deal with your type."/"Your drive is impressive. Your skills are not."

(Mikasa Ackerman): "Your war is forever and yet...you still smile?"/"I guess it does feel nice to cut loose in the heat of battle."

(Android 18): "Sometimes, you lost an arm? I'll just break the other one."/"You wanna blame that thing? Guess what? I don't care."

(Catwoman): "What? Does my equipment make you feel weak on the knees?"/"Sorry, but I don't do blondes."

(Captain Marvel): "Why do I get the feeling this'll end in a stalemate?"/"Anything you can dish out, I can dish back even better."

("dusk sparkle"): "I guess you could say my semblance is the power of friendship."/"No aura can be greater than fighting for somebody else's life."

(Nicole Watterson): "You say I look better in black? Let's try black and blue for you."/"Sorry about your mother. There's training your kids to be tough as nails and then there's just plain idiocy."

(Elsa): "You burn? How about you freeze instead?"/"About time somebody cooled you off."

(Tifa Lockhart): "Heard you wrecked my bar yesterday. Time to pay up!"/"If you keep rushing into things like this, you'll never improve."

(Morrigan Aensland): "Chocolate or vanilla? Which one..."/"I think I'll have both!"

(Bullet): "You know what? After this, I take those weapons."/"They seem a lot weaker than they were before...fine. Keep them. My weapons have more value to me anyway."

(Katarina): "Heard you were a lot funner back in the day."/"How about you lose the other arm? Kidding! You're too weak for me to act that cruel to anyway."

Victory Sex: Smothers her enemy in her boobs while fingering her foe with all the force of a shotgun going off time and time again.

0%: "Enjoy the ride, cutie!"  
25%: "C'mon, you gotta admit. This is already feeling good."  
50%: "Yeah, take it. Take it all!"  
75%: "I can feel...you're gonna explode..."  
100%: "Whoot! That was amazing! Let's do it again!"

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual outfit.  
#2: Pre-Time Skip  
#3: Beacon Attire  
#4: Biker Girl (Defeat Saber three times in a row without using orange shells)  
#5: Raven Branwen (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Tifa Lockhart (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTZJdHr2z_o

\---Grimm Minotaur: Even though Adam Taurus bit the dust as of this writing, this Grimm took up a parody-like visage in order to finally take this slayer of his own kind down. Looking like a humongous muscled version of the traditional myth with a bull's flaming skull for a head, he utilizes charge attacks, a few wrestling moves, and even fire breath. Eventually, he'll start tearing apart the stage just to get at you. Not only that, but every ground pound he does after that causes eruptions to form in the ground, creating pillars of flame.

Bad Ending: A Grimm Ending

The monster took blow after blow before slamming his fists down, creating a pillar of fire that engulfed the huntress. She screamed as the fires consumed her, but, thankfully, only her clothes (or most of them) were reduced to ashes. She was now on the ground, steam rising from her intact body. She looked at her robotic arm, which held up, but still looked a little worn by her fight with this powerful Grimm. "Urg...that's not enough..." She warned the beast. 

The humanod Grimm paid her no heed as he had another purpose to fulfill. This monster had no desire to kill her, oddly. Most Grimm were creatures that would stop at nothing to destroy any trace of civilization. This one, however, had a plan as he pinned her arms to her back, slamming her chest against the ground. Her bust cushioned the blow, but that was when she came to a realization. Her aura had been worn to the limit and she was at this thing's mercy. 

"Don't know what you're doing, but it won't help when I get out of here!" She yelled, convinced she could get out of this one. However, her eyes widened when she saw something emerging from the creature's crotch. It was a large thick black cock, which spurted out a little black cum in anticipation for what was to come. "You've got to be kidding me..." She breathed. "I mean, I know I'm a bit of a size queen, but-"

The Grimm Minotaur was hearing none of it, as he pushed her head into the ground and he knelt down. His monster-cock trembled in anticipation as he edged closer towards his prey. Mainly, her pussy. Untouched by any male suitors and pleasured only by a certain faunus female, it was already quivering in delight with the thought of getting filled. Yang didn't want to believe she could ever feel this way about being violated by a Grimm, but...would it be so bad? If she could endure it, the sky was the limit. That's when her old confidence returned. 

"Okay, fine! You want some?" She shook her exposed rump at her foe. "Come on! I don't have all day!" That return to form was not exactly the best thing to say to a horny Grimm, as that only made him want to plunge into her virgin pussy even more. Which, of course, he did without hesitation. His black cock tore through her hymen without restraint and filled her up almost immediately with one thrust alone. 

"GAAAAAH! You're...you're splitting me in two..." She gasped, her body trembling and tears running down her eyes as she took it all in. "Back! I take it back! It's too big!" Too late, as the Minotaur began to thrust in and out, her belly distending as he made thrust after thrust. The Minotaur Grimm could not help but increase his fervor because a sensation like this was like no other. Her pussy was so tight and the feel of it all was searing hot! For a creature as cold as the Grimm, it was like a gift from the creator of their kind. 

One hand grabbed her hair and pulled it. It should have made her incredibly furious with the beast, but, for some reason, she found it was turning her on. In fact, his ruthless fucking was sending her into a shameful Nirvana. "N...nooo...I swear...it doesn't feel good...it does-AHHH!" Another hand squeezed one of her sizable breasts, eliciting a surprised moan from her as his claws moved over her jiggly bust. Being abused in three forbidden areas...how could she keep her composure like that?!

She wanted to say something defiant in order to keep her pride, but her body felt like that was useless. It just continued to take this abuse, taking in the wonderful feeling of being dominated by a clearly superior opponent. Eventually, the Grimm roared to the sky, his burning skull growing ever more hot as he came into her womb, causing her expression to go from shocked and pained to dumb and ecstatic. The cum was hitting her womb at just the right speed and force to make her nearly lose her mind. 

He removed himself from her, causing her to slump onto her chest in defeat. She moaned as she began to actually scoop globs of leftover black cum and give it a taste. 'If it feels so good...it should belong in me more...' She rationalized, her mind corrupting from the unholy fluids stirring in her and no doubt filling her with the requirements for a child. To the Grimm's surprise, she crawled over to his erect-again cock and wrapped her hands around it, licking it clean. "That was...kinda fun...mind if we go again?" She asked, her eyes turning black. 

An hour later...

The Grimm Minotaur, if he was remotely normal, would have died from exhaustion by now. Yang was pounding her pussy against his cock for what was the fifth time by now. "YES! BEST DICK EVER! Don't hold back any punches! I'm gonna milk you dry if it's the last thing I do!" She shouted, fully dedicated to being his slut if it meant more of that tasty and addicting cum got into her body through any means. 

She did mention to her friends before this event that she was going to party for the weekend. They would understand if she just lost herself for hours on end...or maybe days...perhaps years as this monster's bitch?

Good Ending: Yang Xiao Long's Wish

With a few final punches with her aura going all out, she had uppercutted the entire Grimm and sent him back to the ground, destroying the stage around her. He roared one last time before collapsing, utterly defeated. "Alright. Who's next?" She slammed her fist into her hand, ready to deal with all types of enemies, as long as it meant getting back with her sister and company. 

"Hrrrggg..." The Grimm Minotaur opened his eyes a bit more, only to see Yang get ready to punch him back into oblivion. "NO! Stop! I give! Please!" He cried out. 

That caused her to suddenly pause. "What? Did you just-"

"Talk? Yeah, I...I am? I am!" The creature coughed before he realized what he was doing. "Oh, dear God, all I can think about it...well, there was something about being the ultimate enemy to mankind? Maybe something about a place called Beacon? A lot of other stuff happened...then I got here...what have I been doing all my life?! What is my life even?! WHAT YEAR IS IT?!"

Yang just watched as the Grimm went into an existential crisis right in front of her. "Oh...kay. This is officially the weirdest day ever." 

"Oh, it can get weirder!" Lanrete suddenly appeared over them all, his tentacles twisting in anticipation. "Congratulations,, Yang Xiao Long! You are my universe's champion! I had no doubts that you would pull through and, now, you witness my power as I give this monster from your world a conscious!" 

"That's cool and all, but...do you know what this means? Look at him." Yang gestured to the panicking beast. Every fiber in her being wanted to crush this thing into next week, but now, he was different. Lost. Afraid. And...perhaps a good teammate? "Wait a second. Remember that little tidbit about there being a wish at the end of this?"

"Why, yes! And don't wish for another RWBY season. From what I get, it's looking to be like that dog that needs to be put down, but you just can't muster up the energy to do so. Do you wish to be sent home, is what I'm asking?" Lanrete asked, showing a bit of a bias. 

"I don't know what that means, but yeah. I wanna go home to my team. My family." She said before turning back to the whimpering Grimm. "And bring him too. I bet Qrow will know what to do."

"Very well! Oh, and have this." He tossed her a Strawberry Sunrise. "Trust me. You need that after all you've been through."

"Aw, thanks!" She lost her seriousness as she chugged it down, only for the Grimm Minotaur to move closer and the whole place to light up in a flash of light. 

"Uh...you gonna finish that?" He asked. 

Weeks later...

Team RWBY and all their friends were still at it, fighting off the Grimm, remnants of the White Fang, and whatever else the day would through at them. The neverending battle for Remnant would be costly, but it was worth it to see the smiling faces of the innocents they protected. Yang, with her continuing renewed sense of purpose, couldn't be any happier. 

However, getting Minos acquainted with the group, which was his new name, was tough. Aside from the obvious bias against his kind (which even he found understandable), Blake couldn't stand his presence. Maybe it had to do with that he was a bull? Maybe it was just her contempt for Grimm? Or maybe she just wanted no more surprises? 

Needles to say, Yang and Nora had the perfect solution. The golden-haired huntress was already in a steamy relationship with the faunus (with Ilia and Sun Wukong joining in). Why not add another one just to make sure they weren't trying to kill each-other? Needless to say, Yang spent one particular afternoon sighing as Minos nearly ran for the hills when things got out of hand. 

But this was her duty as a huntress. To help the innocent and defend the poor. And helping out a rogue Grimm with his new conscious? That felt becoming of that role more than any other moment where she was bashing heads.

Chapter 47: FANTASY PASSION SCENARIOS

Ep. 16: The Push Needed (Tracer x Princess Zelda)

  
Following that frankly embarrassing moment involving that tentacle monster, Princess Zelda was adamant on resuming the journey with her friend, Tracer, with zero incident. In that time, she had refused any and all advances from the clearly bored Overwatch agent, coming off as cold on more than a couple of occasions. It extended all the way into them arriving at a small village, where food could easily be bought with the severed parts of monsters. 

"Aw, come on! You can't just expect your problems to bugger off if you keep acting this way. It was only once, you know?" Tracer kept pestering her partner. 

"Has it occurred to you that I have an image to keep up, especially around actual people?" Zelda gestured to the various residents of varying humanoid traits moving around. Most were making eyes at the duo, knowing that they were sent by Lanrete to compete in their world. "I'm not saying I don't enjoy your company or your...skills..." She blushed a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by her partner. "But the fact remains. I'm declaring abstinence until we reach our destination."

"That's just not fair, is what it is." Tracer huffed. "Hate to sound selfish, but I have needs!"

"Needs that you will have to keep in check for as long as this drags on." Zelda sternly said. "Now, focus. We need to find the resources for the next few nights."

"Ugh. You're no fun, you know that?" Tracer sighed. There was no getting through to her partner now. "Guess I'll have to make do with the old fashioned way." She began to think of a few ways she would masturbate tonight. Maybe think of a threesome between her and Emily?

However, normalcy was not meant for our duo here, as, without warning, a massive parade float came speeding by. What it was doing in a small village was not known, but it caused the two to be separated among the teeming masses of people. "What in the?!" Zelda shouted, pushed by the speed of the float. 

"Ach! Bollucks, that hurt!" Tracer rubbed the dirt off her face before looking around the masses running about. "Well, this probably won't end well. Zelda? Zelda!" She called out among the crowd, zooming from place to place within reason. 

As for the princess, she was about to call her name out as well to help her along, but a large hand suddenly clamped around her mouth. "Hey, boys! We've caught ourselves another one! Ready with the dose!" The cloaked man shouted. 

"Mmmph?!" Zelda prepared to use her rapier to stab him where it hurt, but her other arm was suddenly injected with a syringe containing a liquid that made her eyes widen, but then cause her eyesight to become drowsy. Soon enough, she was out like a light and dragged off to an uncertain fate. 

Tracer continued in vain to look for her friend, though it wouldn't be long before somebody warned her of what happened and/or she noticed the skid-marks on the ground where her friend had been taken. Bandits and criminals weren't the most intelligent around these parts anyway...

Ten minutes later...

Zelda's eyes fluttered a bit before she realize what kind of situation she was in. Judging from the fact that she felt restraints against her hands and feet, it wasn't a good one at all. "What...what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened! My boys here caught you." A futanari punkish redhead stated, her body nude and covered in threatening tattoos. Her associates, two hooded men with their cocks out, snickered in agreement. "And, I've gotta say, selling your body is gonna rake in the big bucks."

"Release me, you cretins!" She yelled, trying to use her innate magic. Alas, nothing happened. "What?!"

"Don't even try hexing us or whatever it was you were trying to do. Those chains were made with magic runes. They negate everything you'll try to hit us with. But, please. Struggle more. It'll make this way more interesting." The leader of the rapists moved closer to the Hylian woman, grabbing her face and moving it around. "Royalty. Clearly. Your clothes were a dead giveaway, but you've got the facial features of the perfect kind of whore. One that the citizens can blame for all their troubles and fuck with zero guilt."

"The people of my kingdom would sorely disagree. About the blaming, that is. You will find that I am not like most politicians and bluebloods. If you release me, I can show you what I'm capable of, magic or not." She warned. 

"I like your spirit, but that's not gonna happen." The woman suddenly grabbed her captive's dress and pulled hard, revealing her lingerie. In another quick moment, she tore off the bra and panties, leaving Zelda with only her boots and gloves, as well as some scraps of clothing. 

"You...you beasts!" She hissed. "I won't let you violate my body! Not unless-"

"Unless what? You've got nothing to back you up now...except for that nice rack of yours." The leader bit her lip as her cock hardened. "Time for phase 2. You'll like this one. It'll make sure you feel all the better about being fucked forever." One of the men nodded and grabbed a bucket of red liquid. Without hesitation, he threw the contents at the captive's body, coating it in the substance. 

"ACK! What are you trying to...to..." Instantly, Zelda's mind started to blank out. She struggled to keep her focus, so she saw and felt every bit of her changing due to whatever this was. Her body began to heat up so much she thought she was going to burst into flames. Her pussy started to get very wet. Her nipples straightened and her pupils dilated. Finally, her tongue hung from her mouth, as if she was hungry and thirsty for something. "Haaa...haaaa...what have you...done to me...?"

"Simple. That aphrodisiac juice made you our bitch. At least, unless somebody you fuck someone you truly care about. And, let's face it, none of us your friends, but you already figured that out." The leader said, stroking her cock from the sight of this royal woman being reduced to a fuck-hungry sow. 

"Nnng...I won't...give in..." Zelda began to struggled against her bonds more, trying to keep away all those images of nice thick cocks or juicy pussies or sucking those same cocks or rubbing those same pussies or...pretty much everything she thought of pertained to something perverse and carnal, but she started to care less and less. "I can't...I...c-c-cunts...cocks..." She hated every word she spoke, but she felt such an aching need for any of those things. Not to mention, she couldn't masturbate her troubles away this time. 

"Boys...break her in first. I'll deal with her tonight." The leader licked her lips as her men closed in. 

"Cocks..." Zelda started to smile as she saw the pulsating members come closer. "Give me...cocks...violate me...cure me...h-h-help...me..." Tears went down her face as she regained a little bit of lucidity there.

SMASH! "Cheers, love! Calvalry's here!" 

"What?!" The leader shouted before she was kicked in the chest and into a barrel. Tracer, guided by the trail and word of mouth, had arrived to save the day. "Get her!" 

The two men, angry that their fun was interrupted, charged, but found themselves being shot up by the Overwatch agent's pistols. It didn't kill them, but it did send them running away, most likely into the arms of the law. 

"Idiots! I'll deal with you myself!" The leader got out a spiked club, nearly hitting the jubilant heroine in the head. "Hold still, you dumb broad!"

"I wouldn't call what I'm doing dumb." Tracer dodged another blow before tossing one of her bombs over the leader. She kicked said villain to the location where her bomb fell, giving her one last salute. "I'd prefer bold! Have a nice flight!"

"...I hate you already." She muttered before the bomb sent her sky-high, screaming all the way until she was a sparkle in the sky. 

"That's what you get, yankee." Tracer put away her pistols before zooming to where Zelda was still chained. "Blimey, Zelda! You alright? What did those monsters do to you?"

"Hnnng...Tracer...help me..." The princess muttered before the aphrodisiac finally kicked in. Her vision was slightly pink as she watched her friend free her from her restraints. She began to have a greater appreciation for the body of the speedster. She had lovely legs she could bend to her will...a pussy she knew tasted great...the best ass in all the kingdoms in her world...an alright bust...that athletic build that endured everything that was thrown at it...and a very cute and lively face. 

"Let's go to camp. I think we've spent too much time here anyway." Tracer helped her friend to her feet. "Now, where can I find some clothes for you?" She turned her back and began to look around for a spare set. Surely, these bandits had some kind of spare clothing of any kind lying around. 

"Heh...heh, heh..." Zelda's mouth twisted into a perverted smile. Her fingers extended as she suddenly leaped forth and crashed into her friend from behind, causing them to fall down and giving the princess ample time to tear open Tracer's shirt, revealing her breasts. 

"What the?! Zelda!" She cried out when she saw what had happened to her outfit. However, a deep kiss shut her up, especially when Zelda's tongue began to ravage her unprepared mouth. This feeling that had not been felt for nights...it actually came off as a pleasant surprise for the British one. 

Zelda, eventually, removed her mouth from Tracer's and grabbed her friend's tits. "Tracer...I can't control it...please! Let me fuck you! Only then can I be cured! This is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Well...yeah." Tracer admitted, starting to like this more forward side of her partner. "Wanna make up for lost time, luv?" She used her free hands to remove her pants, revealing her pussy and ass. "Could you stop sqeezing my knockers? It's starting to hurt real bad."

"I don't care! I love every part of you!" Zelda madly declared before hugging Tracer closer and mashing her breasts against the other pair. "Don't you like how soft I am? How amazing it feels to have this Hylian whore accept you as her lover?!"

"It's...aaah...pretty exciting." Tracer had to admit. Feeling those beautiful jugs press against her own never got old. As they stared into each-other's eyes, they moaned and panted as they began to caress various parts of their bodies. Tracer's fingers swam through Zelda's lovely blonde hair, while the princess enjoyed the ever-lovely feeling of the Overwatch's agent's fine ass. 

However, Zelda had already moved onto her real target. Flipping over to face Tracer's crotch, her mouth salivated at her prize. Her hands clamped on the huge and pillow-like ass, anchoring her so she could focus on the quivering pussy before her. "So tasty...my lover, please! Make me feel just as good! I command you!"

As much as Tracer wanted to feel her partner's hands continue to worship her coveted ass (something Emily, back at home, could never get enough of), she knew what she had to do. She stared at the pussy in front of her and smiled. She just giggled back as she began to softly lick Zelda's succulent folds, already relishing her taste. 

Zelda let out a sweet coo as she took in Tracer's tongue before she got to tasting her lover with her own tongue, only she was far rougher than usual. This turned on the speedster more, because, again, she had never seen this side of the royal before. She was no longer trying to be prim and proper. She was wild and free! Her tongue moved up and down and in and out as she tried to milk Tracer out of as much cum as possible. 

Tracer, meanwhile, had gotten to sticking her full tongue into Zelda's rear, also swirling her oral organ around. The goal, it seemed, was to see which one of them would cum first. Judging by the eagerness of both and how much stamina they had now, it seemed like this would go on for ages. Their sweat-filled bodies just kept rubbing against each-other, as if to speed up the inevitable orgasm. 

Eventually, the pleasure they got out of this reached a crescendo, as Tracer cummed first, coating Zelda's mouth with femspunk. She licked up every single drop, wanting to feel more of Tracer inside of her. If only her lover had a dick! Then, this would be even more pleasurable! She wouldn't even mind the tentacles from earlier if they were attached to her! However, even as she came all over Tracer's face, she wasn't done. She wanted to release EVERYTHING! To climax like never before. 

Crying out in bliss, she flipped back to the surprised and cum-faced Tracer and suddenly sat her crotch upon her face. She stood up as she played with her own tits, wanting to increase her sense of being fulfilled across her body. "Eat it all! It's the only way you'll be set free! Do this, my lover! TASTE ME ALL OVER! Make me feel special!" 

"Mmmph! Mmm!" Tracer was this close to protesting, but dammit, Zelda was still cumming! Not to mention, the royal tasted better than last time. So, she started to masturbate as she tasted her friend some more, the hips rocking back and forth. Zelda made another show of cumming this hard as she panted like a dog. 

"So good...I could do this forever..." She drawled, continuing to fuck her friend's face silly. She was right. This process of rocking her hips, cumming into Tracer's mouth, and going even from there would continue for quite some time. 

Three hours later...

"By the goddesses, what did we do?! What did I do?!?!" Zelda exclaimed after the aphrodisiac had long since worn out. She was now wearing, in a somewhat comical way, a cardboard box, but she was more concerned with the debauchery that took place. 

"You showed me what a real good time with you was, that's what!" Tracer replied, a seamstress still stitching back her clothes. "Sorry about the clothes, though. We'll get you a new pair as soon as we can find the money for it."

"That isn't the problem...alright, yes, it's quite humiliating, but what we did was even more so!" She shouted. 

"It wasn't so bad. I always did think you had a lovely cunt, but that just proved it. And the way you moved your hips...maybe I taught you a thing or two, luv." Tracer winked. 

"P-p-please knock it off!" Zelda was blushing hard, much to the amusement of her friend and the seamstress. "I was almost raped, you know!"

"I know. Those blokes got what was coming." Tracer admitted. "I would never let anything like that happen to you."

"And I would not let that befall you as well." Zelda nodded. "It's still an honor that you saved me from that fate, as well as eternal lust. That sex, as humiliating as it was, did save my mind from being completely lost." 

Tracer, once her outfit was fixed, gave her a big hug, which was hard with the box, but it was still a heartfelt gesture. "Got your back, luv." She removed herself and, to lighten the mood, slapped her own ass. "I know you've got something of mine."

"Indeed, I do." Zelda smiled lustily before regaining her senses. "Don't do that! UGH! You're so incorrigible sometimes!" 

Chapter 48: Tamaran Teen Titan

Starfire

Franchise: Teen Titans

Voice Actress: Hynden Walch

Occupation: Teen Titan

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Long-Distance Aggressor

Bio: "I am loathe to engage in the throwing of the fists, but I am no stranger to combat! Do not hold back your emotions!"

The Teen Titans, as we know, are quite the esteemed group of superheroes and superheroines, but half the reason they formed together can be traced back to this bubbly yet powerful alien. Born as a Tamaran royal, Koriand'r was captured by the reptile-like Gordonian slaver race along with her sister, Blackfire. While Blackfire's inner lust for power consumed her, the soon-to-be-named Starfire proved to be too gentle for their tastes. Oh, and there was the fact that she was actually kinda powerful enough to head towards Earth. There, she was an frightened outcats, but the efforts of a chance meeting with Robin, Raven, and the rest of the future Titans got to her and their heroism and friendship won her over. A fight against incoming Gordonian hordes brought them closer together and Starfire could now embrace this new planet as her home, though she still visits her family back at Tamaran occasionally. Nowadays, she can go from sweet and curious to a terrifying warrior on the battlefield, as well as a dedicated lover to not only Robin, but her beloved teammate, Raven. 

It was during a particularly dangerous mission that she found herself in this universe. Somehow, she knows Raven was also sent here and she's now determined to seek her friend out and get them out of here. The wish of Lanrete, however, could solve everything, if she can get past the obstacles before her, that is.

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 4

Abilities/Weapons: Like all Tamarans, she's quite strong, so her strength is warranted, despite her frame. Great for fooling newbies! 

Powers: A basis power of hers is Flight, which usually has her float over the ground at all times. However, this allows for her to make powerful rushing moves and jump into the air farther than most. 

\---Starbolts: If you see her eyes glow green, it's time to get serious! From her hands, she can fire these blasts of energy at a rapid rate. Occasionally, she can charge up shots to fire more powerful blasts, even a short-lived beam. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Broken Grebnaxes: Starfire fires three orbs of Starbolts that move slowly. If they strike, she fires one, two, or even three beams.   
\---Level 2-Temaran Queen: She makes a sweeping attack on the ground that uppercuts the opponent and makes her fire her starbolts onto said foe while she/he's on the ground.   
\---Level 3-Nova Blast: Throwing her foe into deep space, she fires starbolt after starbolt until she starts to glow with energy. With a mighty explosion that can seen from the planet, she unleashes her power in one big flare, sending the enemy back to the ground.

Other Stuff:

Stage: Jump City: The usual place where the Titans defend is now the area where you fight on the rooftops, where you can see the city light up. However, as your battle drags on, The Brain and some of his cronies will appear to menace the city in giant airships. Watch out for stampeding criminals jumping through the air or firing their weapons.

Intro: (Flies forward in a twirl) "Please tell me if I'm hitting you too hard."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “Aren't you a cute bumgorf?"

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa Ackerman/2B): "Back on my planet, we don't hide our emotions. We embrace them!"

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "I am not so sure if your fire will burn as bright as mine."

(Vs. Wonder Woman/Black Canary): "It is an honor to be attempting to defeat you once more!"

(Vs. Raven): "Dear Raven, let's engage in battle before we get to our nightly ritual! I want to, how you say, 'be in the mood'."

(Vs. Harley Quinn/Catwoman): "Did you lay a hand on Robin before I got here?! WELL?!"

(Vs. Captain Marvel): "Don't you think you act a bit too reckless sometimes?"

(Vs. Starfire): "Blackfire! Why go through the trouble of using imitation?"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "If friendship is truly magic, let us clash friendships together and see what happens!"

(Vs. Marceline): "I never knew Raven had a sun-phobic sister!"

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "Emotions must mean a great deal to you."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine/Bullet): "Finally! One that understands Tamaran customs of clothing! What occasion are we looking at here?"

(Vs. Ymir): "Venus is the planet of love and beauty! I...don't see that here."

Win: (Powers down and gives a cute smile) "Victory is ours! Or, actually, mine. Whoops!"

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): "There's no need to be a Shlorvak about this."

(Vs. Saber/Mikasa Ackerman/2B): "Let yourself free! To hide it all is comparable to living death!"

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "When you call yourself 'hottest', I can't tell if you mean it or you are being what they call 'metaphorical'."

(Vs. Wonder Woman/Black Canary): "To learn from you is still the greatest honor, but I now have succeeded where others have failed."

(Vs. Raven): "I too am glad that is over. Now, let us connect..."

(Vs. Harley Quinn/Catwoman): "Hmph! I can see why Robin wants nothing to do with you. You are most unworthy."

(Vs. Captain Marvel): "Destroying planets and detaining innocents is not what makes for a defender of the cosmos."

(Vs. Starfire): "So, you are not me, but you also are me? Augh! The contents of my skull cannot work fast enough to decipher this!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "You would love to meet Raven! You and she...wait. Why do you both sound so alike?"

(Vs. Marceline): "You are much funner than friend Raven, but pull another prank on me and you shall officially be a clorbag valbernelk in my eyes!"

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "I wish to feast upon Robin's love as well! Can you teach me how?"

(Vs. Ivy Valentine/Bullet): "And another thing? Change your outfit! You're gonna get plenty of stares that way."

Lose: (Falls down in a heap) "If this is a sign, then perhaps I should stick to my heritage and wear absolutely nothing at all!"

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Sabers): "Your ways will not let you succeed here."/"You've...you've found the balance between violence and emotion?"

(Yang Xiao Long): "C'mon, cutie! I'll show you why I'm called the hottest!"/"Yeah, I was talking about my aura. What else?"

(Wonder Woman): "It's nice to see you haven't changed, Koriand'r."/"Your will stays steadfast and that is what matters."

(Raven): "Starfire! Can we do this some other time?"/"You have to listen to me, but...then again...fine. I'll admit. This opens up a lot of possibilities."

(Harley Quinn): "Oh, look! Robbie's bimbo! Nice to meet ya'!"/"If you and the boy blunder have kids, can I name them? I have millions of ideas!"

(Catwoman): "I'm not exactly down for fighting Robin's crutch of a friend."/"I'm getting the feeling he's out of your league. Just saying."

(Captain Marvel): "Reckless? I've earned my position through what you're about to see."/"You Tamarans...always getting emotional. Yeah, I know. I'm a hypocrite."

("dusk sparkle"): "It's like Pinkie and Fluttershy merged into one humanoid."/"The power of friendship is just surging within you! We should hang out more."

(Marceline): "Don't know who Raven is, but she sounds like a real treat. Like your hair..."/"So what if I prank people? I do what I want, sucker!"

(Morrigan Aensland): "How I love you naive ones..."/"You don't need to feed off your lover's emotions. Just screw him until he can't move his legs."

(Ivy Valentine): "This outfit is more practical uses. Like taking your head."/"Here's one emotion you'll be feeling quite a bit now. Agony."

(Bullet): "You talk too much."/"Why are your compliments making me feel so warm? Just shut up, okay?"

Victory Sex: In an odd yoga-like pose, her pussy is facing the defeated opponents head while her mouth is directed at the foe's pussy by bending her back enough. Remember. Her planet's customs are quite odd.

0%: "If I am to forgive, please let us engage in one of my planet's forgiveness rituals."  
25%: "Mmm...your voltorp tastes wonderful..."  
50%: "Mmmm...better than mustard even..."  
75%: "Go faster! I can feel myself about to release!"  
100%: "You may not be friend Raven or Robin, but you gave a valiant effort."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual outfit.  
#2: Comics Starfire (example: The Injustice 2 outfit)  
#3: Prom Dress   
#4: Bikini (Engage in Victory Sex three times. Resembles that controversial outfit from the comics that was basically nothing)  
#5: Gordonian Slave (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Ravenfire (Unlocked after the Good Ending. Looks like this: https://lotus.paheal.net/_images/cd56e3b97691d1a879e7219f5bfcd425/2192239%20-%20DC%20DankoDeadZon... )

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpirsud-YfI

\---Gordonian Champion: Even after all this time, the Gordonians aren't too pleased that one of their best captives was taken away from them so easily. Blackfire has taken control of this power-based race once more and a particularly huge Gordonian in wicked battle armor has hit the scene. Armed with a futuristic club and a massive blaster, he makes up for his slow speed with precise aiming and utter ruthlessness. Oh, and watch out for the tail. He likes to use that too. 

Bad Ending: A Slave Once More

Starfire swore, on the day she became a Titan, that she would never have to endure the terror of being the helpless slave of this vile race again. However, that promise was apparently a flimsy one, as the blast from the monstrous alien's weapon had hit its mark, electrocuting her and frying her outfit off, leaving only scraps left clinging to her. She fell to the ground, defeated and dazed. 

Hungrily, the champion out of a pair of restraining cups and prepared to take her to the incoming Gordonian slave-ship. Before he could do that, his glorious leader arrived. Blackfire, with a sinister cape around her shoulders, smiled as she looked down on her defeated sister. "I knew those fools on Earth made you soft, little sister. I just never expected this to be that easy."

"Hnnng...what are you...going to do?" Starfire asked, hurt that, once again, her own sister had forsaken her just for a little bit more power. 

"Is it not obvious?" Blackfire laughed as she got out a specially designed glowing purple collar. "I'm going to make you my property. A sign that I rule over all, no matter how powerful. See, I've always admired how much stronger you were in the end, but now...that's all about to change." Without a second thought, she clamped the collar onto the peaceful warrior. 

Starfire did her best to tear it off, but, instantly, she felt like her mind was being assaulted by a million electric shocks. Almost as if the device was rewiring her brain as she struggled. Her eyes glitched from green to purple as she felt the changes coming to her mind. She had the occasional thought of terror and resistance, but, for the most part, she now felt...empty. "Ah...uh...?" She looked up at her sister, unsure at what to do. 

Blackfire smirked as she got out a futuristic leash. "Aren't you a lovely pet? Well, aren't you?"

"I am not...I...? I? I'm a...pet?" Starfire dumbly asked, tilting her head at the command. "I am." Deep within, she was screaming at herself not to give in, but her body no longer responded to her. She was trapped within the husk that it was now. 

"That's right. Come closer and stand up." Blackfire was starting to like this, as well as the other Gordonians. Her now dutitful nude sister stood and she took the time to lean in and begin to roughly kiss her. Starfire didn't move at first, but she later joined into the kiss, as if by some kind of force. 

'I don't think I have a will...because if I did...I would never enjoy this...' Starfire thought as her tongue was assaulted by her aggressive sister's oral organ. 'I wonder how I can get more...'

Blackfire removed herself from the kiss, satisfied that she had been offered no resistance. "Good girl. Now, get on all fours and follow your master. You're going to have so much fun when I use you to taunt those fools back at my planet."

"Y...yes...master...I'm a good pet..." Starfire confirmed, walking on her hands and knees towards hew new home. One of the guards clamped a claw around her ass, eliciting a whine of pleasure. Once, she would despise any contact from the vile beings. Now, she couldn't wait to please her master by ruining herself even further. 

A few days later...

Blackfire looked upon her homeworld, which was in a losing battle with the Gordonians. She had abandoned that rock ages ago and she felt all the luckier for having made that decision. These Gordonian fools...they cowed easily under her power and, now that she had her sister on a tight leash, that control was only cemented further. Life could have not have been any better. 

As for her sister, she almost envied her position. To be brutally fucked every day with those humongous reptilian dicks...it must have been Heaven to be fulfilled in such a way. Maybe some day, she would join her, but she would be on top and SHE would breed her sister. As much as she hated to admit it, she held her in some kind of regard. 

Starfire just continued to be pleasured in the next room, Gordonian dicks pounding into her and her greedily taking in all their cum. "I belong here! My master love to see me forget everything and become a dirty slut! I am lower than all life! So, please! Defile me even more!" She madly called out, smashing a dick between her breasts while chugging down five cum-shots. 

Her lovely tan skin was now coated in ugly green cum and her pussy was oozing with the stuff, rejecting it until her sister mated with her, enduring she would never be satisfied in that area. She truly was a slave to her dark incestual mistress and she didn't care. 

If only Raven, the one thing she remembered, could join in on being a fuck-slut for this race. And maybe Robin? He would probably break soon with that nice ass of his...

Good Ending: Starfire's Wish

The Champion of the Gordonians was sent flying into a structure by the enraged Tamaran royal. Starfire was just livid that these monsters had to show their faces once more, so she wasn't holding anything back. Several more blasts later and even one to the incoming ship that attempted ot assist, the battle was one. The evil creature was knocked out cold and the rest of his kind had retreated, no doubt angering Blackfire greatly. 

She panted from all the energy she had given, but she allowed herself to calm down once she saw that the battle was won. "That was...oddly cathartic. My rage has subsided considerably. Today was a good day, I suppose."

"It's about to get even better." Lanrete suddenly appeared, clearing the grey skies with his massive body of golden light and tentacles. "Congratulations, warrior, on beating the odds and becoming my champion! You may speak your wish!"

"Already? Why, thank you." Starfire smiled. She didn't mind his odd appearance or his demeanor. Throughout the whole trip, she had met various new faces. Some were those she knew to steer clear from, very little had something to do with he wanting to fill the opponent with starbolts, but most she took a liking to. There was no need to get mad at this being for inconveniencing her just a bit. However, there came the issue. What to wish for?

She put a finger to her chin as she thought it through. All things considered, she had it pretty good. A loving family both on her planet and on the one she had officially called home, a great boyfriend, a sexy girlfriend as well, and mustard. Can't forget mustard. She was about to wish for a never-ending supply of that whens he had another thought...her sister. 

True, what her sister had committed against her was unforgivable, but what if...she could actually change? Enjoy Earth's delights without being a slave to her selfish desires? She was still somewhat convinced there was good in her, but, at the same time, she had done a great deal of damage to their relationship and the lives of so many others. 

Creativity was going to be needed for this one. This would be both a second chance and a punishment for her sister. "May I request you alter reality for this humble wish?" Starfire gave the god-like being puppy-dog eyes as she anticipated a possible refusal of what she was going to do. 

"Trust me, nothing is too much for my power. So, let's hear it." Lanrete leaned in. Pretty soon, the whole room was going white...

Days later...

"Mmmph! MMMPH!" Blackfire screamed through her ball-gag as Cyborg hot-dogged her with his massive cock. The other Titans were waiting in a line to continue punishing and humbling the wicked Tamaran. Beast Boy was in the form of a horse, Robin was lubing himself up (albeit while wondering what was going on), and a whole bunch of friends (old and new) were getting prepared as well. 

"Best idea ever." Raven said as she created a dick on herself that rivaled Beast Boy's current horse-cock. "One question. What gave you this one? I didn't know you had it in you?"

"By watching Beast Boy's documentaries!" Starfire happily exclaimed. "Now, my friends, give me a chance to humble her! I brought Silkie's chew toy with me!" She got out a dildo that looked to be the size of a car. Blackfire stared in horror at her sister's nativity. No way would that fit!

Maybe that was the point...

Chapter 49: FANTASY PASSION SCENARIOS

Ep. 22: Electrified Elektra (Chun-Li and 2B and Psylocke x Elektra)

  
Ever since Psylocke woke up from her ordeal as a maddened mutant earlier, she had been much more calm and level-headed around the duo of Chun-Li and 2B. While she still had something of a grudge against the kung-fu police officer for besting her, she harbored no real ill-will. As for 2B, she couldn't help but feel like the android was jealous of something. She just wasn't sure what. She wasn't in the mood to make friends, however. All she cared about was getting home, though depriving her companions of that same chance wasn't her goal either. All in all, it was an alright alliance.

Whatever the case, the journey was going as normal for now...until Psylocke sensed a presence. Familiar, yet...tamed. "Be on your guard. We're not the only ones here." She said as the group looked around the ruined city around them. Indeed, this destroyed metropolis looked like it had seen better days. 2B would say this place looked worse than the planet she had to look after, even. 

With that said, there was no doubt that the usual monsters and evil opportunists would be stalking these parts. Anything or anyone could have been hounding them through the rubble. "You're psychic, are you? Does that mean you can get a visual?" Chun-Li asked. 

"I'm not that kind of psychic, you know." She replied testily, a bit on edge due to what got her into her violent rage before. One more dart like that and there might be no going back. "But I am picking up something...give me a moment..."

"Hm?" 2B happened to hear something behind a shattered building. The sound of electric volts and pained moaning. "There." She pointed. "Based on our previous ventures, I'd suggest we engage."

"You've got it." Chun-Li nodded, still having the urge to rescue all she came across. Psylocke happened to recognize the voice screaming out, so she also followed without hesitation. 

When they peeked over some rubble, they found a massive blob-like beast with four large tentacles hoisting a woman of Mediterranean descent over itself. She had red ninja-like clothing that was currently torn, revealing a firm set of D-cups and a very tight pussy. She could barely struggle as the tentacles surged with electricity, stimulating her body into going into spasms and making her scream out in shamed bliss. Whatever the volts were doing, they were making this woman rather docile compared to a few moments earlier. The sais still in the blob could attest to that. 

Chun-Li, despite her interactions with the Marvel Universe, did not know this woman, but Psylocke did. This was a fellow hero with a bad streak in the 'no-kill' policy. An assassin by the name of Elektra that had been attempting to rehabilitate recently. To see her in such a state was...interesting. And more than a bit arousing. She did have a lovely body suited to her athleticism, after all. Still, there was no time to waste. The torment going on here had to be stopped.

With only a few nods to each-other as confirmation, the threesome rushed in. Chun-Li caught the beast off-guard with a kikohen to the face, while 2B caused a mass of spears to erupt from the ground, impaling several of its tentacles. Psylocke followed up by slicing the others, freeing Elektra. The monster was now on the offensive, ready to tear through them all with electric fury. However, 2B responded by jumping up and slamming her feet down on the sais in it, driving the further into its core. 

As the creature struggled to stay together with that kind of damage, Chun-Li did a spinning bird kick that only further damaged the core. Psylocke finished the job by slamming her psychic katana into said core, causing a killing blow that made the blob sink into the ground, dead. "That was so easy, I almost feel slightly angry." Psylocke remarked. 

"We achieved victory and that's all that matters." 2B countered. 

"Alright. You okay?" Chun-Li leaned down to Elektra's level, who slowly started to wake up. However, the street fighter saw a familiar look in the ninja's eyes. To confirm her suspicions, she found her breasts groped by the now insatiable one. 

"I...need...more..." She muttered, lost in lust. "I need...cum...to be free..."

Chun-Li just facepalmed. "Not again." She turned to her allies as her held down the ninja with her foot against her chest, though Electra struggled greatly, almost freeing herself. "Who wants to free her?"

2B was glad that yet another woman wasn't going to be claimed by the one she admired, but she wasn't expecting that generous of an offer. Elektra, based on the data Pod was getting, was yet another pure-blooded human (albeit an undead one). Naturally, her instincts to purge the sickness from the ninja's body were clear. "I am ready to engage in-"

"Stop. She's tougher than she looks." Psylocke interrupted, already getting an idea in her head. "I have a more permanent remedy. Everyone. Remove your clothes. Or, at least, your pants." She ordered. Though the other two were slightly uncomfortable, they did so, though 2B kept her top outfit on. "Good. Now...prepare for something more than a bit special." 

It was in that moment that, with great concentration, Psylocke had actually managed to create cocks generated by her own mind and affixed them to the crotches of the others, including herself. She, of course, had the biggest cock of them all, though 2B looked like she was a bit more in the endurance side of things, while Chun-Li was thicker. "What in the...this is...new..." The street fighter looked at her fake cock, giving it a small touch just to see if it felt real. It actually did, causing her to softly stroke it.

"This upgrade is...welcome." 2B took her new attachment in stride, placing a hand on it and breathing softly as her body relished the feeling of a second sex organ on her. 

"Glad you all think that." Psylocke's massive cock was held up by her hand, all the while it started to get erect, showcasing how impressive it was. "Normally, I would think a dick-measuring contest was in order, but we have more pressing matters to attend to." She looked down at Electra, who just stared in awe of the cock in front of her. "Go on...taste it..." Without a word, Electra got to slamming the psychic cock down her throat in no time. "Oh, god, it feels like the real thing!" The mutant exclaimed. 

2B and Chun-Li looked at each-other, wondering what to do. Psylocke seemed to have this covered. She was currently burying her cock into the ninja's throat, clutching her head to her crotch to make sure she was getting all of it. Pre-cum and drool fell to the floor as Electra worked the cock like a pro. However, her fingers were still drifting to her unattended pussy. 

"Why don't you take care of this?" Chun-Li suggested. "I've had my fair share of girls already. I'm just gonna test thing thing out." She grabbed her own cock, marveling at the feel of it. It was thick enough to make sure that even her hand couldn't wrap around it fully. She panted as she began to masturbate with her new cock. 

"Very well." 2B readily accepted this task, taking Electra by surprise by grasping her ass with her strong hands. "Prepare for insertion." She stated before smooshing her cock into Electra's hole, causing the android to wince. Electra just moaned into the sucking of Psylocke's cock, pushing her hips against the new cock to voice her approval. 

"Do you even know the first thing about copulation like this?" Pod asked. 

"I...I may have watched human mating films before this journey began." 2B admitted begrudgingly. With that, she started to thrust, marveling at how robust the body of this human was. It was no Chun-Li, but it would have to do. This time, the pussy was much softer and tighter at the same time, yet the body was still firm and able to take every powerful thrust she unleashed upon it. 

Psylocke, in a bout of pleasure, increased the length of her cock, causing a massive bulge to appear in Electra's throat. Normally, this would trigger a gag reflex, but she loved cock so much that, instead of Psylocke doing the movement, she started to bob her head up and down, her lips and eyes making her look even more like a cum-hungry slut. "Mmmm...MMMM....!" She cried out, wanting to milk this damn cock already. 

2B may have not had the most impressive cock out of the trio, but she still had speed and endurance on her side. She started to pound Electra even faster, the rhythmic slap-slap-slappy noises amplifying how much she was getting into it. In her lust, she leaned over and began to lick the bare back of the ninja, eager to feel even more the essence of this human. Her senses were going into overload, reminding her of all the times Chun-Li had pleasured her or she had masturbated. She even started thinking of making this a natural thing! 'I would make...a better sex droid...than an executioner class one!' She thought madly in her head (though, let's face it, that might be for the best and we'll never know). 

Chun-Li, meanwhile, was done with stroking her cock. She went on to do something a bit more drastic. Lifting her legs and hips up, she leaned over until she started to fill at least half of her cock into her mouth. 'I'm fucking myself and it feels so good!' She thought as she sucked her own cock. She pretended that it was Cammy herself that was blowing her, the sweet British lips encompassing her junk and overall being a loving lesbian to her. 'I would fuck her...and fuck her...and not stop...' She thought as she came a bit in her own mouth. Her own cum...it was delicious! 

At last, the three were at their limits. All that was left was to take it out on the horny ninja. 2B was the first, having reached her limit in how much she could hold back the cum inside of her. Fucking at such a rapid rate that she swore she was close to breaking Elektra's hips, she came wildly into her pussy, causing her to let out an unabashed lewd moan. Chun-Li could hear her loud and well, which prevented her from shutting up out of shame. 'Let her know! Let her know that this is what I have in mind for her! She is my human! MINE!' She thought in her delirium. 

Psylocke was the next to unleash her load, her eyes glowing purple as she allowed her cock to expand and pour heaping loads of cum into the ninja's stomach. Elektra weakly moaned as she drank load after load, lost in the taste. The cock was removed from her, it snaking its out out and almost reaching the floor as its flaccid frame let out a few more spurts against the ground. The mutant was a bit embarrassed at how hung she had made herself, but it was a job well done. 

"Whu-wait!" Chun-Li, ready to have an orgasm herself, removed her mouth from her self-fucking session and ran over to Elektra, shoving her cock into her mouth and letting loose her cum. "I can't help it! I love the taste of my cum, but I need it someone else! I'm such a pervert!" 

"Indeed you are. Indeed you are." Psylocke patted her on the back as the street fighter continued to release her load, causing Elektra to drink it even more weakly until it was dripping from her mouth. 2B quickly removed herself from the tuckered out killer and raced to Chun-Li's legs, licking off any excess cum and even taking the last load to her mouth. 

"You're a true friend, you know that?" Chun-Li rustled her hair, tired herself as she held her thick cock, having removed it from the fallen ninja's mouth. 

"You're welcome." 2B replied, relishing in the fact that her human had a cock...that was now gone. In fact, everyone's cock was gone. 

"Sorry. My powers can only last for so long in that kind of scenario." Psylocke said, carrying her friend after putting on back her clothes. Electra still gurgled some cum from her throat, but she would be fine. Though, she was obviously going to have A LOT of questions when this was over. "Come along now. We have much to catch up on."

"I'll say." Chun-Li was a bit upset that she no longer had a thick tool anymore, but she had a gut feeling this wouldn't be the last time this would happen. Suddenly, saving people just got a whole lot better. She just wished Cammy was here to enjoy it as well. 

And Juri. MAYBE Juri. 

Chapter 50: Split-Personality Aegis

Pyra/Mythra

Franchise: Xenoblade Chronicles

Voice Actress: Skye Bennet/Shino Shimoji

Occupation: Legendary Blades/The Aegis

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "There is something greater than Elysium...the chance to return to my friend."/"Our friends, to be specific."

Strap yourselves in for this one, because we have yet another mountain of lore to tackle and most likely miss out on a lot of details. In the world of Alrest, where it just looks like a sea of clouds and where people use monsters called Titans to live on (as well as having nature itself exist on these creatures), there are drivers (your average fantasy folk) and Blades, which are basically empowered beings that exist to serve them. In the past, however, there was one blade that trumped them all...the Aegis (or Pneuma). Created to stop a directionless being known as Logos (it's a long story), Mythra was the one that fought alongside a Driver named Adam to stop the destruction of all of Alrest. However, tragedy struck and, due to losing everything, Mythra caused such a catyclsm that she eventually created another being named Pyra, whom was much kinder and nice than her stuffy and somewhat arrogant self. Eventually, the Aegis was sealed away and Logos, now going by Malos, was intent on finding it so he could continue his destructive quest again. However, a lad named Rex became the new Aegis blade Driver and it was Pyra in the driver's seat this time. Intent on destroying herself still for the benefit of all, Pyra and Rex and a host of characters set off to travel to the land of Elysium, her home. Eventually, the power of friendship not only redefined her goals into saving the world without a need for such suicidal means, but also brought Mythra into the fray. 

However, their quest would have to wait, as a strange event caused the whole group to be separated (again) and Pyra has found herself in a new universe where she and her true self, Mythra, will have to go on their own. Knowing that their lives are tied to the missing Rex, it's a race against time to find a way out...but what if the wish coming up ahead could undo any possible heartbreak...?

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 4  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: They're not just any example of a double-fighter. Pyra is usually the one doing all the fighting, though in some quotes, Mythra pops up from time to time. In terms of who fights when, Mythra only comes out during certain attacks, usually at the end of combos. However, here's a good way to divide their time...

\---Aegis Blade (Pyra): Both have use of this powerful tool, but this version is usually used during light attacks or short combos. This uses the power of fire in each stroke of her blade, which, if it goes on for long, leaves damage that slightly burns overtime. When she throws her opponents, she engages in Blazing End, where she hones in on her attack. This throw attack cannot be recovered from after it is done.

\---Aegis Blade (Mythra): During heavy attacks, this version of the blade comes out, with Mythra doing the swinging. Focused on light attacks, they're not only flashy, but also even more powerful, though a bit less quick. If her combo goes on for long enough, she'll be able to charge forth with Photon Edge, which should count as a Power, but who are we talking?

Powers: Each side has their own set of powers, though, as we said, light attacks are guaranteed to call upon Pyra, while Mythra comes for heavy attacks.

\---Flame Nova (Pyra): If she stands still for long enough (good luck with that), ether from the air will flow into her, increasing her energy meter quicker than most. 

\---Prominence Revolt (Pyra): At the end of a certain combo involving switching between attacking above and below, she'll summon a few brief pillars of fire around her. 

\---Ray of Punishment (Mythra): After a combo, attack backwards to send arrows of light at her enemy. 

\---Lightning Buster (Mythra): Attack from below to suddenly have your blade become enveloped in light, which, when it slashes, HURTS.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Burning Sword: From Pyra, a gigantic flame of sword comes down, exploding on impact.  
\---Level 2-Sacred Arrow: A rain of light arrows tear the enemy apart, courtesy of Mythra.  
\---Level 3-Pneuma: Rather, this is the name of the core of the TRUE Aegis, but still. When Pyra and Mythra combine, this form will unleash its true power for ten seconds! TEN! If fighting, watch out for the Starburst beam, light-speed attacks by way of Radiant Flare, countless blades of light because of Genesis Saber, and (at the end, inevitably) Infinity Blade, in which a giant sword of light will finish the job. It could be the most powerful super of them all...if the enemy is defeated afterwards. Should Pneuma fail to do that, Pyra and Mythra will be both extremely weakened.

Other Stuff:

Stage: Elysium: Talk about cruel, Lanrete! This stage might look like a pristine green meadow next to a tree at first, but you can see it flicker into a barren wasteland of ruined buildings and a few monsters here and there until the third round, where it just stays like that. Ouch. However, beware of those monsters charging forth to take a bite out of you.

Intro: (Mythra is briefly there, armed with the Aegis, before Pyra replaces her with a smile. She does all the intro quotes) "Soon, we'll save Rex! For now, let's focus."

(Vs. Ezra): “If you were a Driver, the amount of Blades you'd have would be too much for us to handle."

(Vs. Nami): "Think you've seen everything? You should stop by the seas of Alrest."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B): "I wonder if you and Poppi got acquainted."

(Vs. Dark Magician Girl): "So, instead of Blades, it's cards? Interesting."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "Fire's in my element. You just seem a bit reckless."

(Vs. Storm): "You won't be putting out my flames!"

(Vs. Catwoman): "Nia's going to be really mad if she finds you..."

(Vs. Captain Marvel): "It's almost as if the fire in space came to life..."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "I wouldn't look too much into my history if I were you."

(Vs. Elsa): "There's no use in trying to freeze me. Believe me, people have tried."

(Vs. Nicole Watterson): "Nia's mom? Is that you?"

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "This Soul Edge...I agree! It must be stopped!"

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Your Master Hand has much to answer for."

(Vs. Pyra/Mythra): "Somebody copied the Aegis Blade...but how?"

(Vs. Ymir): "I sense a great rage within this one!"

Win: (Pyra puts away the blade, only for Mythra to take control. She does the win quotes) "This was won the moment I came."

(Vs. Ezra): "Pick a blade. It'll fail miserably as usual."

(Vs. Nami): "Wow. For a pirate, you would get creamed in my world."

(Vs. Android 18/X-23/Jenny XJ9/2B): "I'm the type of artificial weapon that actually WORKS."

(Vs. Dark Magician Girl): "If I can just tear your card in half, you kinda suck as a Driver."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "You couldn't even scratch my sister with those embers, much less myself."

(Vs. Storm): "What's next? You'll use a light breeze as a last resort?"

(Vs. Captain Marvel): "And BAM! There goes the human flare-torch."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Study away. You'll never figure me out."

(Vs. Marceline/Seras Victoria): "Creatures of the night, you've got another thing coming!"

(Vs. Nicole Watterson): "And I thought Nia was annoying."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Okay. Now, we're over Rex losing his spot in your stupid tournament."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "Maybe we should be the ones to finish your quest."

(Vs. Pyra/Mythra): "I hate cheap knock-offs."

Lose: (Falls to her knees as Pyra) "Oh, no..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Ezra): "A living sword? Not the weirdest thing I've seen."/"Imagine if your wielder-I mean, Driver was here."

(Nami): "Good thing Zoro never heard of your place."/"An endless sea where all the land's in the air? I think we went through that at some point."

(Android 18): "Whoever designed you was a huge pervert. I'm going to leave it there."/"Finally. Can that blonde part of you shut up now?"

(Dark Magician Girl, Mana): "From Duelist to Driver. We should make that a thing."/"Are Blades usually this mouthy?"

(Yang Xiao Long): "Who needs a sword when I've got my fists?"/"Hey, uh, if you meet Ruby, don't tell her about the living weapons thing. She'll be up all night wanting to learn more."

(Captain Marvel): "Do you know how many high-tech weaponry I scrapped before I got here?"/"The both of you are looking more than a bit dim compared to me."

("dusk sparkle"): "What power! Explain this!"/"Just admit it. Driver/Blade relationships can be summed up with the power of friendship. It's not like there's evidence against it."

(Elsa): "Wait until that Aegis is just a hunk of ice."/"Urgh! Can we go back to the flame girl again?"

(Nicole Watterson): "No running with sharp objects in the house!"/"No, I don't usually get funny looks for just being my species. Why's that?"

(Ivy Valentine): "At least, you're a blade I can stand talking to."/"No, Mythra just changed my mind considerably."

(Princess Zelda): "For the last time, Rex isn't getting into Smash!"/"I'm sure you understand, Pyra. Mythra, can we just never talk again?"

Victory Sex: Switches between forms as she holds her enemy close, rubbing pussies together.

0%: (Pyra) "I am curious as to how this is done."  
25%: (Pyra) "It already feels so good..."  
50%: (Mythra) "Let me show you how it's done."  
75%: (Mythra) "Nnng...almost there..."  
100%: (Mythra) "Hmph. That was hardly worth the effort."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Their usual outfits  
#2: Switched Outfits  
#3: Nia  
#4: Lyndis and Lucina (Defeat both Lyndis and Lucina at least once)  
#5: Futuristic Pasties (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Pneuma Armors (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEwfx7RLmn0

\---Malos and Sever: Logos, or Malos here, might not be at full power, but he's still more than a match with his monstrous and fight-hungry (though long-suffering) Blade, Sever, to help him. Sever does most of the attacking, using his claws and sheer power to bring the fight's favor to him. Deal with him by attacking when he's just finished an attack. Malos might show up to bring the hurt with his Monado-like blade, so be careful! Eventually, the both of them will fight at the same time.

Bad Ending: A New Lease on Life

By the time the dust settled, Pyra couldn't win and Mythra wasn't able to make up for that. "But...how?!" Mythra shouted as her Aegis blade slipped from her fingers. "How did you get so powerful?!"

"Simple. I never went soft." Malos smirked as he extended a hand, which began to surge with evil energy. 

"What shall we do now?" Sever asked. "I say we just kill her. Remember the last time you tried just taking away her memories? That was, let's face it, not only kind of sick, but also useless?"

"No need to worry there." Malos assured. "While I have a similar idea, there won't be any interference from that boy she depends on so much." With that, he began to work his magic like he did so long ago to Pyra. Mythra immediately braced herself for the worst, but she was confident that, in her current form, she could take it until something or someone stopped this madman. 

That moment did not come, as Mythra screamed through the absolute agony she was enduring. However, this wasn't the feeling of having her memories being ripped from her. It was that of thoughts overriding her mind. New desires and wishes filled her head as Malos sought to overwrite whatever he deemed unfit for this plan of his. Whatever it was, he was going to enjoy this immensely. Sever, once skeptical of this plan, was also watching intently. 

"N...no...I am..." Mythra struggled to speak as she went from herself to Pyra at a time. Her eyes suddenly turned bright pink as her new purpose was forced into her. "I am...a...the Aegi...the...slu...no...I'm not a...not...slut..." 

"That's right. I learned of my purpose, but I think it's time we pivoted yours to something less pesky." Malos shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you might get your memories back, but for now...it's a bit late for that." With those words, he stopped what he was doing, making her fall to the ground. Sever wanted to see what exactly happened, but his will was tied to his insane master's, so he followed. 

Mythra writhed on the ground, feeling hot everywhere. "I can't focus...can't breathe...not with...all this on!" She began to remove her suddenly loose armor, revealing her naked body to the world. Her hands squeezed on her boobs as she went into a state that she would never come out of. "It's not enough! I can't exist without...without...Rex...no...Rex's cock! Anybody's cock! I sound like such a whore, but I don't care! My needs are more important!" 

She reverted into Pyra, her fingers now fucking her pussy in desperation. "It's so shameful, but...I really want to cum...but if Rex can't be here...someone else has to!" She began to crawl across the smooth floor, moaning as her tits and pussy slid across it. "What I wouldn't give for a set of strong hands to hold me before he fucks me silly...or maybe cunts...cunts would do?"

She would keep crawling until she reached her prize. It was only a matter of time until she achieved that. The Aegis remained on the ground, destined to be forgotten...

A day later...

At the local brothel, Mythra had found her home. A group of able-bodied men were fucking her pussy and ass without restraint, making her cry out in shameless bliss. "That's right, boys! Mythra's on the menu today and forever!" This was met by a round of applause from the patrons, who gladly welcomed their new cum-slut. 

Out of the two, Mythra was the one that could never be satisfied. Despite having her womb and belly be filled to the brim, she would make it top priority to move onto the next cock and the next one and so forth until there were no more cocks to satisfy her unnatural cravings. 

As for Pyra, she too was accepted, but she preferred to strip for others and only accept a fucking if it was just one guy. Still, she was a great lay, having the breasts and ass of her counterpart. Not to mention, the noises she made during sex were irresistible. "I...belong here..." She wept as she smiled in a lust-filled madness of Malos' making. 

Maybe Rex would be reunited with her again with his friends in tow, but if that was true...she would not rest until both he and the others got a taste of this life. Elysium no longer mattered. This was her life now.

Good Ending: Pyra/Mythra's Wish

Malos couldn't believe it. With only the memories Mythra had with her time spend as Pyra and mostly with that...BOY and his compatriots, Pneuma had managed to awaken. Could it have been that Rex was cheering her on, despite being universes away?! It was...unthinkable. "Well, we should know when to fold them." His Blade got out a tiny white flag as Infinity Blade began to happen. 

"You know what? Perhaps. This isn't the end, though." Malos smirked, knowing that things would never truly be over between him and his age-old rival. "Rival...huh. That's not a bad purpose." He mused before he and the Blade were annihilated by the swing. Did it truly destroy them or did it send them back to their universe to further the goals of the mad being? Who really knows?

Reverting back into Mythra, she stood for a while, panting in tiredness from exerting herself that much. "Hmph. No more interruptions after that. I can only handle his presence for so long."

"I bet you can." Lanrete suddenly appeared, nearly causing her to inwardly panic due to how tired she was. "Congratulations on winning my challenge! You are truly the champion of this game!" 

"Game?! Who said I wanted to be a part of your game, you squid?!" She was this close to just pumping him full of light arrows. 

However, Pyra took the lead and bowed. "We would be honored if, now, you would send us back to Rex. But thank you for the compliments. Just never do that again."

"I like this side of you already." Lanrete said. "But, aside from returning home, isn't there something you would like to wish for? I can already tell you both have the same desires. And no, death doesn't count. You've been through too much to go through that noise again." 

That caused Pyra to pause. Yes, all she and Mythra wanted was to be destroyed so the evil of Logos would never come to pass. However, if this wish was true, then all of the world's problems could be over right now. She could just wish for the journey she had been undertaking to end and let everything be happily ever after. However, that would mean the wonderful and fantastic adventures with Rex would come to screeching halt. What was she to do?

"I wish...we wish..." She began. "That, if there was a chance, our times with Rex would never end!" 

"Awww...you love your Driver. I don't blame you." Lanrete cooed, patting her on the head in a display of comfort. "Have no fear. I can already tell that fate has decided your times with Rex won't end so soon after you achieve your goal. However, allow me to make sure that fact's a bit more secure than just a few words." 

Pyra, filled with hope, took a bow. Then, Mythra took over. "You'd better be right. Because if you're lying, I wouldn't want to be your tentacles." She raised her blade to make a point. 

"Message received." He replied as everything went white. And so, you know what happened next. Rex was glad to see his friend(s) again, even though, to him, it had only been a few uncomfortable hours since she was captured. However, life would not be as normal for them now. 

Because, in case anything were to happen to Pyra/Mythra, whoever or whatever caused it would beware. Because, during one moment where Malos thought he had the upper hand, a large familiar tentacle would crash down upon him. Lanrete, as it seemed, would forever vouch for Pyra and Mythra to remain the closest of friend with the Driver we all know and love. 

Who says gods can't pick favorites, after all?

Chapter 51: Goddess of Flash

Yoruichi

Franchise: Bleach

Voice Actress: Wendee Lee/Satsuki Yukino (for her cat form, Terrence Stone/Shiro Saito)

Occupation: Shinigami

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Speedy Aggressor

Bio: "It's adorable that you think you can keep up with my technique."

The Grim Reaper, in this particular universe, doesn't come to you with a cloak and a scythe. Rather, the Shinigami are the ones that protect the barriers between the living and the dead, residing in the realm known as Soul Society. Their main goal is to keep the monstrous Hollows at bay and let you go about your business in peace. One of the more popular of these folks is Yoruichi Shihoin. Born a princess to royalty, she quickly rose up the ranks of most Shinigami, showing off her incredible prowess in the process. Her humbleness, belief in heart over strength, and general sense of humor made her an icon among her peers, especially her own bodyguard/future Captain, Sui-Feng (who, let's face it, went head-over-heels for her). Eventually, due to certain circumstances, she retired from the Soul Society and left the Second Division in Sui-Feng's hands. Still, that didn't stop her from, many years later, teaching newer heroes to defend humanity, including Ichigo himself. 

Last we saw her, she was trapped in a Gift Ball Deluxe from the villain, Askin, with no chance of escape. However, she was transported here as yet another challenger in Lanrete's game. Her powers nerfed, but her spirit still powerful, she'll never reset until she makes it through yet another interesting venture.

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 5  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 4

Abilities/Weapons: Unlike her peers, she prefers hand-to-hand combat, utilizing her Hakuda Mastery and powers in the process to bring her opponents down in various overwhelming moves. However, certain attacks or high defenses can help in fighting her off. Not to say she didn't bring a few weapons to this occasion.

\---Anken: A low backwards attack that reveals a pair of knives hidden in her clothing that she throws for small but quick damage. 

\---Destructive Sphere: Occasionally, she'll throw one of these, which causes an explosion that knocks the enemy out of a combo. She doesn't have many, though, so use sparingly. 

Powers: Why is she so fast? Blame that on her Flash Step, which utilizes Shunko is a rather efficient way. Her dashes are instantaneous and her speed is naturally great because of this. During her attacks, it's nigh impossible not to get hit without dodging or quick thinking. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Shunko: This technique raises her strength significantly in an aura of lightning so long as her energy is up. Use mostly when it's filled to the brim! Also pushes away the enemy in that burst.  
\---Level 2-Flash Step Raioken: She starts Flash Stepping all around, confusing her opponent until, by your admission, she strikes at just the right moment, ending with using her Anti-Hierro Armor.  
\---Level 3-Shunko: Raiju Senkei: Shunryu Kokubyo Senkei: Her ultimate technique, though one she slightly despises due to a loss in intelligence, she transforms into a hybrid of herself and a feline with arms, claws, and legs made of pure lightning (there's even a tail). In this form, her strikes leave powerful bolts and even blasts in their wake. Avoid at all costs! This one lasts for a long time!

Other Stuff:

Stage: Sokyoku Hill Training Ground: A place where she and her childhood friend/possible boyfriend, Urahara, used to train, it's got plenty of wide open space and even a hot spring behind it. Rather than have a hazard, though, the sheer force of the battle will cause the springs to burst, causing the healing waters to fall on anybody quick enough to receive them. Don't get too cocky in spamming that feature, because you're left wide open for your opponent.

Intro: (Lands into the battlefield and prepares to fight) "You girls are all talk, but no power."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): “Kids these days. No respect for their elders."

(Vs. Hinata Hyuga): "Ichigo called. He wanted me to beat up your husband."

(Vs. Rias Gremory/Morrigan Aensland): "The afterlife could use more people like you!"

(Vs. Saeko Busujima/Elektra): "Relax. I'm not that kind of Reaper!"

(Vs. Seras Victoria/Marceline): "There's a name Soul Society has for your kind. Trust me, you don't want to hear it."

(Vs. Yoruichi): "Guess that new Flash Step technique went a bit awry."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "After this, show me the way of that Flash person I heard about."

(Vs. Storm): "Let's show them the definition of greased lightning."

(Vs. Catwoman): "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Couldn't resist!"

(Vs. Nicole Watterson): "I'll try not to think about this too hard."

(Vs. April O'Neil): "I can bet you that rat never taught you anything like this."

(Vs. Tracer): "Who needs technology when you have hundreds of years of training?"

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "A little proud of your body, are you?"

(Vs. Ymir): "Catch me if you can!"

Win: (Smirks before transforming into a cat and walking off) "You could use a few lessons. Or a hundred."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): "Come back when you learn respect, kid."

(Vs. Hinata Hyuga): "Kidding! You're fine in my book."

(Vs. Rias Gremory/Morrigan Aensland): "Wonder how you would shake up Soul Society."

(Vs. Saeko Busujima/Elektra): "For someone that surrounds herself with death, you seemed pretty eager to cut me down."

(Vs. Seras Victoria/Marceline): "Normally, this is the part where I do away with you, but you don't seem all that bad."

(Vs. Yoruichi): "Huh. I look pretty good down on the ground like that."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "That was the lightning of Zeus? I've seen better."

(Vs. Storm): "You can't strike what you can't hit, so-called Goddess."

(Vs. Catwoman): "You merely pretend, when I can actually become what I like."

(Vs. Nicole Watterson): "Seriously. Try not to think about this any harder."

(Vs. April O'Neil): "Your skills are impressive, but there's a lot of ropes I have to show."

(Vs. Tracer): "Sad to say, flaunting that piece of tech wasn't going to do you any good."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "I'm a bit of an exhibitionist myself."

Lose: (Falls to the ground) "This is so humiliating..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "I don't need ninja stuff to show you what I'm made of."/"Why am I not your apprentice? Because you suck!"

(Hinata Hyuga): "I won't let your revenge-obsessed friend touch Naruto!"/"Oh. You just wanted to train. Sorry."

(Rias Gremory): "I'm rather curious about the power of you Shinigami."/"Suffice to say, I'm a bit disappointed."

(Seras Victoria): "I've dealt with werewolves faster than you."/"To be honest, it's I who deals the death here. Not you."

(Storm): "Run as fast as you want, but the storm always finds a way!"/"It's almost as if me and T'Challa had a child."

(Catwoman): "Alright. This is getting crazy."/"You think you could show me how to do that? Or, you know, I'll just take it."

(Marceline): "You mind holding still? I'm in the middle of something now."/"Hot AND a servant of Death. Ever hear his mixtape? It's the stuff of nightmares."

(Nicole Watterson): "Pick a form. It won't do you any good."/"That thing you do with your voice in cat-mode...no! I'm a married woman. Sorry."

(April O'Neil): "I may be in over my head with this one!"/"How long did it take you to master that? It took me a few minutes to beat you."

(Tracer): "I'll take this device over grueling training any day."/"Whoo! That was quite the rush, luv."

(Bullet): "She's not exactly a beastkin...gah, this is confusing!"/"Whatever. You're going to stay out of my way, no matter what."

Victory Sex: Purrs a bit as she grinds herself onto her opponents pussy, licking her foe's face too.

0%: "I can't help myself sometimes."  
25%: "Kitty wants it all..."  
50%: "This is better than most men I've men!"  
75%: "C'mon, give it to kitty!"  
100%: "You're no Sui-Feng or Kukaku, but you'll do."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual black/white outfit.  
#2: Ichigo  
#3: Sui-Feng  
#4: Blair from Soul Eater (Defeat both Catwoman and Nicole Watterson in a row)  
#5: Felicia (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Permanent Thunder Beast (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oL5ZGsl9zsA

\---Hollow Nue: These Hollows. Always trying to figure out a way to best the Shinigami. However, this particular Hollow is like none other. Resembling the Nue from the game, Nioh, this Hollow seems to have taken several cues from Yoruichi's fighting style, preferring to use its claws and teeth while also utilizing red lightning, making hitting the damn thing very hard. Attack it when you know its stopping to roar or just finished with an attack! Oh, and watch out for that snake-tail, which can inflict a poisonous attack.

Bad Ending: Goddess of Fla-I mean, Fucked

Yoruichi never expected to be beaten down like this. This monster was, somehow, even faster than her and even more brutal. She had already been struck by not just the various attacks this creature had to dish out, but also the poison running through her veins from the snake tail. It roared madly as it walked in circled around its prey, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. 

"That's it...you asked for it..." She had no other choice. In a fantastic display that moved the Hollow a few inches away, she had transformed into her Thunder Beast state, crouching on all fours as she prepared to fight. All she could think about was defeating this creature that had dared to challenge her and scar her to such a degree. 

Little did she know that, while the Hollow Nue was savage, it wasn't entirely stupid. This is what it had been waiting for, with the snake-head giving a wry smirk as it knew what to do next. Howling to the sky, the Hollow released its secret weapon...a massive cat-cock that was as long as Yoruichi's arm and even more thick, with barbs fit for only the strongest of females. 

In her feral state, she paused when she saw this. Her eyes widened as the impressive cock increased to full mast. The scent of it was also messing with her senses. It reeked of pure musk and, even more so, it was influencing her cat-like feelings into a sort of submission mode. She wanted to scream at herself that this wasn't right, but...he technically was the alpha male here...and he was so much bigger than Urahara...though not as enticing as Sui-Feng or Kukaku...

Crawling on all fours towards the cock, she sniffed it and even gave it a lick. Already, she could tell that this was a cock like no other and she NEEDED it inside her. She purred in a way that got the Hollow trembling with anticipation, waiting to defile this Shinigami once and for all. Biting her on the ass with the snake-tail, it further deluded her mind into her feral state, making her more compliant. 

She rested her naked chest on the ground, raising her pussy high into the air and wiggling her rump to entice the beast further. Who knows? Maybe she would take the fucking for a while and then just leave him high and dry? If she were saner, she would have considered it somewhat of a desperate strategy. For her now, it was her way of having fun. However, even she was starting to doubt if she could endure it, as the massive cat-cock neared her pussy. 

Without hesitation, it buried its cock into her entrance, causing her to yowl in pain and surprise. She knew it would be a tight fight, this was far more than she was expecting. The barbs rubbed against her walls and essentially trapped her on the cock as he moved back and forth, making sure she would be stimulated and with the urge to orgasm throughout the whole thing. Already, this cock was causing her to squirm and arch her back even more. 

The very essence inside of her was being perverted to suit this monster's needs, filling her with a desire to be filled and nothing else. Her breasts moved to the rhythm of the fucking while her ass slapped against its hips, driving the cock even further into her and slamming her womb in the process. She screamed out a yowl when that happened, her senses being annihilated by the pleasure. With such force, she already started to cum hard around the dick, coating it in slick juices. 

That didn't the beast cum at all. Instead, that just seemed to make it more savage, with its snake-tail biting her ass even more, reducing her to just an animal at last. Her arms could no longer hold up her body as he fucked her ruthlessly, leaving her to pant on the ground and her eyes to roll up as she was used for what seemed like an eternity. 

At last, the Hollow decided to finish the job by cumming inside her, filling her womb with corrupting cum that finalized her descent into oblivion. Her eyes turned bright green as the cum transformed her, even leaving a signature Hollow hole in her waist. Yoruichi was forever devoted to the Hollow cause now, but as nothing more than a cum-slut to serve as an example to all who would dare to oppose the monsters. 

As she was carried away, the Hollow Nue's cock still inside her, she was no longer the Goddess of Flash. Now, it was just the Goddess of Fucked.

Good Ending: Yoruichi's Wish

In her Thunder Beast mode, she had torn apart the powerful Hollow. Its snake tail hissed with agony as it fell to the ground, turning into dust. The monster couldn't keep up with any of her attacks anymore, its red lightning fading into sparks. In her rage, she slashed her claws upward, creating a lightning arc that decapitated the demonic Hollow, finishing the battle once and for all. 

Panting on the ground, the only thing that calmed Yoruichi down was the thought of her friends back at home and how she had won that chance to be reunited with them once more. Transforming back to her original form, she took a moment to rest off the battle she just had. "So, what happens next?" She asked, looking around the barren landscape. 

"I happen next!" Lanrete suddenly appeared, hovering over all he surveyed. "Congratulations on winning my game! A free wish is your prize, oh great Goddess of Flash!"

"Thanks for the compliment, but why did you really bring me here?" She asked in all seriousness. "I know your type. There's some kind of hidden agenda here." 

"Nope. Not here. I just wanted to see something cool." Lanrete shrugged. "Why don't we drop the hostilities and you explain to me what you desire most. Trust me, nothing is out of reach of my power."

To his surprise, she only gave a small glance to that kind of idea. She seemed pretty satisfied with her life already, all those hectic battles in her life notwithstanding. However, that only caused her mind to drift into her more personal desires. While she didn't really care much for great wealth or power or that sort of thing, there was something she had been thinking about for quite some time. "I want full control over my ultimate technique. I think you know the one."

"But it's so cute when you act like a big powerful pussycat!" Lanrete teased before he got a glare that could kill. "Oh. Point made." 

"And another thing...you kidnap any more of the people I protect and care about, then I'm coming for you." She warned.

"Very well! You have my word!" He exclaimed as everything went white. There is not much to be said after that. Only that that her friends were relieved to see that she was okay and more powerful than ever. Now, if only THAT got adapted to the anime...much like a lot of the manga...yikes.

Chapter 52: Lantern of Love

Star Sapphire

Franchise: Green Lantern

Voice Actress: Olivia d'Abo

Occupation: Sapphire Corp Member

Alignment: Lawful Neutral, leaning on Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night, accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all...with violet light!"

In the DC Universe, a ring is actually the universe's most powerful weapon. There are many Cores in the universe, which contain a certain aspect with a certain color, such as green for willpower and yellow for fear. Each Corp dedicated to these cores is granted a purpose and a ring that can help in creating constructs of their choice. One such Corp belongs to the Star Sapphires, who utilize the violet energy of love. Their purpose is to spread love and avenge the spurned women throughout the universe in the name of their founders, the Zamarons (while also keeping the embodiment of love, the Predator Entity, locked in their core). One famous Star Sapphire is one that usually just goes by that moniker, the sometimes girlfriend of Green Lantern Hal Jorden, Carol Ferris. At one point in her life, the Zamarons needed a queen by any means, so they brainwashed her into thinking Hal was an enemy, creating a secondary personality that led her to take her abilities out on him. The then-free Predator Entity even got to possess her out of lonlieness to further this goal. However, as time went on, she found her place as the true leader of the Star Sapphires by her own volition, occasionally being Hal's enemy or friend or lover, and calming the beast into being locked into the core. Either way, she fights for the goal of all her Corp: spreading love wherever its needed. 

However, in a cataclysmic event, she finds herself transported here, her mission still fresh in her mind. Seeing all the debauchery around her, she has quickly deduced that this is not the love she is meant to serve and her main goal should be to get out of here so she can bring the other Star Sapphires here to show them what REAL love is...even if it's by force...but there's also the rumor that the Predator Entity, which had gone missing due to another rampage from it, is around...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 4  
\---Arousal: 4

Abilities/Weapons: Like all Lanterns, she has the use of a Power Ring, brimming with the violet energy of love. With it, she can fly through the air during some of her attacks, fire energy blasts, and create energy constructs. In her case, they come in the form of entrapping tentacles, force-fields, axes, and even an oversized hammer. Each attack, though, is meant to be done in quick succession rather than with killing intent. So, she's a fighter that focuses on bringing her enemy down slowly.

\---Power Battery: If she doesn't charge up with this after a while (like the second round), she'll just be able to fly and punch. Once she does charge this, she'll be able to use her powerful moves more proficiently. 

Powers: None, though you could consider the love in her a power, as it 'powers' up her ring...nevermind. Forget I said anything.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Woman Scorned: Hugging herself close, she spread out, sending constructs of sharpened sapphires outward.   
\---Level 2-You Give Love a Bad Name: Trapping her enemy in a cage, she creates a gigantic pistol and fires it.  
\---Level 3-The Predator Entity is my Co-Pilot: Creating a massive fighter jet, she rains down the bullets before, while rehearsing her oath, sends the Predator Entity to slash and bite her opponent like a wild animal. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Star Sapphire Core: Brimming with the violet energy of love, several Star Sapphires watch as you fight this out, watching with interest and even firing a few beams of power as it drags along, as they can only handle this pointless violence for so long. It's their mission to quell rage, after all. 

Intro: (Puts on her ring and floats upward) "Remember. Love can be lethal."

(Vs. Asuka): "Oh, yes. This kind of love. This could take a while."

(Vs. Mikasa Ackerman): “Your love is complicated...and really misplaced!"

(Vs. Android 18/Jessica Rabbit/Nicole Watterson): "Let out all your scorn against your husband today!"

(Vs. Sailor Moon): "Let's face it. My oath is better when you say it out-loud."

(Vs. Rias Gremory): "A harem?! With a stable amount of love? Wait..."

(Vs. Wonder Woman/Supergirl/Black Canary): "I just want to talk to Hal. Is that too much to ask?!"

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "I've been meaning to visit you."

(Vs. Catwoman): "All the teasing you give Bruce isn't going to pan out well."

(Vs. Starfire): "My Corp speaks quite highly of your race. Care to join?"

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "My other self...I thought I smashed that damn gem!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Such great violet energy...no, wait. Wrong context."

(Vs. Blossom): "Sugar, spice, and everything nice...that's not entirely accurate to my Corp."

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "You prey upon those with love...this I cannot forgive!"

(Vs. Ymir): "A candidate for the Red Lantern Corps?"

Win: (Charges her ring and raises it in triumph) "Love conquers all...with violet light!"

(Vs. Asuka): "The tsundre cliche was never a favorite of mine."

(Vs. Mikasa Ackerman): "Honestly, why keep pining for him?! He practically disowned you!"

(Vs. Android 18/Jessica Rabbit/Nicole Watterson): "Your men seem to have good hearts despite it all. Very well. Join another day."

(Vs. Sailor Moon): "In the name of love, I will punish you! See? My oath's a bit more fair."

(Vs. Rias Gremory): "Once, I resented your servant's lifestyle. Now, I'm just curious."

(Vs. Wonder Woman/Supergirl/Black Canary): "Must the Justice League protect Hal whenever I so much as show my face?"

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "Do not worry. The Joker is the next on my list."

(Vs. Catwoman): "Your constant teasing will be the downfall of your relationship!"

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "I feel much better with you gone and with me in charge of my own destiny."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "You don't suppose that this Princess Cadence doesn't need my help?"

(Vs. Blossom): "Do I seem a bit harsh? Well, love is supposed to hurt back in my case."

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "Your ways are over, succubus!"

Lose: (Falls to the ground, depowered and her ring broken) "This is comparable to breaking one's heart."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "Tsundre?! What's that supposed to mean?!"/"I don't have a crush on anyone, idiot! SHUT UP!"

(Mikasa Ackerman): "Stay away from Eren, alien."/"I just...I can't ignore him..."

(Sailor Moon): "I can't tell if you're good or annoying."/"Hey! My oath's shorter and to the point! Your's is too long!"

(Rias Gremory): "Love comes in many forms, my friend."/"I just can't wait until your Corp gets a load of my servant."

(Android 18): "Krillin's fine. Take your stupid ring back."/"And I thought that Ribrianne girl was annoying."

(Wonder Woman): "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"/"My apologies. You've changed for the better, Carol."

(Harley Quinn): "Aw, c'mon! Give puddin' another chance!"/"Nah, you're right! Screw him!"

(Catwoman): "Really? I'm supposed to be lectured by an ex-psycho girlfriend?."/"You go your way and I'll go mine. Deal, Carol?"

(Starfire): "For your information, we don't just limit ourselves to one emotion."/"You see how out of balance you were?"

("dusk sparkle"): "There's such thing as a little too much love!"/"Princess Cadence could teach you a lot in improving your ways."

(Blossom): "I'm not much into the love thing. More into the beat-up thing."/"I seriously am wondering if you're even a bad guy at all."

(Jessica Rabbit): "Honey, you probably just don't take rejection well."/"Sign me up. Rodger's a great man, but I know plenty of men that have it coming."

(Nicole Watterson): "Sure, Richard can be difficult, but..."/"You know what? Hand over the ring. I think I can do a better job."

(Morrigan Aensland): "You don't mind if I pay your planet a visit?"/"Cancel that. I'm not that big of a glutton."

Victory Sex: Creates a massive dildo construct to shove into her enemy.

0%: "Love hurts. This much is true."  
25%: "Have I taught you all I need to now?"  
50%: "Call it debauchery, but you can't deny the love within you!"  
75%: "Let's make this bigger.."  
100%: "It's not too late to join the Star Sapphires."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual outfit (from the film Justice League: Doom)  
#2: Normal floating Carol Ferris.  
#3: Justice League the Animated Series  
#4: Red Lantern (Defeat Nicole Watterson three times)  
#5: Yellow Lantern (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Blue Lantern (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Szjv8DjD1rE

\---Abraham Pointe: The Predator Entity, despite all his faults, truly does love Carol Ferris with all his monstrous heart and he CERTAINLY doesn't appreciate being trapped in the body of this loser! See, Abraham has relapsed into pining for women and wanting to force them to love her. So, an act of kindness from the Entity has led to this maniac actually taking control and donning a gaudy silver/black outfit with shredding claws and even the ability to fire powerful beams of violet energy. Avoid these and go in for maximum damage! However, the Predator Entity can also be summoned by him to clamp his jaws and shred with his own claws.

Bad Ending: A Monster Scorned

Star Sapphire, or just Carol Ferris at this point, was slammed to the ground by the now-mad Predator Entity, his mind so far gone thanks to Abraham that he saw all as the enemy, as long as they stood in his master's way. It roared a freakish roar as Carol struggled to retrieve her ring. However, Abraham stomped on it, giving her a wicked grin. "A shame. You showed much promise as queen."

"I still am, no matter how much you twist and pervert the concept of love." Carol gritted her teeth, still trying to get up. 

"Willpower is more of a Green Lantern thing. Hardly becoming of one such as you." He replied, sitting down on a throne as he mulled over what to do with her. It didn't take him long, though, to figure out something humiliating and demeaning. "I have just the thing. How about I show you just how rough my own love can be?"

The Predator Entity was given yet another command. One that awakened its darker impulses. It truly loved Carol, but now, that love was replaced by primordial lust. The desire to break his mate into worshiping it and no other man, of which there were many. Pouncing onto her back, a pair of its arms clamped down on her butt. 

"Ah! What have you done to him?!" She shouted at Abraham, who already had his dick out. "Do you have any shame?!"

"Nope. Not really!" Abraham shrugged as he began to jack off. "This the place that all of you fools will have to deal with. I'm coming after the rest of your Corp next!"

"You will never-MMPH!" Her face was shoved into the ground before her hair was tugged. "ACK! Stop!" She cried out, hoping that Abraham didn't see her nipples straighten and her pussy grow wetter. Being dominated by such a strong being was actually a thing in her list of fetishes since she became a Star Sapphire and this moment was playing on all of them. 

Once in position, the Entity revealed its rather long dick, the reptilian cock already dripping with bright violet cum. As the monster hissed in anticipation, it slowly entered her, causing her to do her best to struggle out of this. "You can't do this! Release him! Rel-AAAAAH!" She cried out as she was fully filled by the massive dong, ending her virginity and causing her ring to short out, the love within her already fading. Still, her power held on despite the pain. 

The pain that would only increase from here. The monster was relentless in mating her, driving his cock in and out of her rather curvaceous frame. her pussy was ravaged and stretched while her womb was hit again and again by the creature's cock. Her eyes started to glow violet, but it was dull than expected. She was slowly losing her mind to the betrayal of the thing she worshiped and the debauchery that was claiming her. 'Is this...is this better than love?' She thought as she moaned from having her backside licked lecherously by the mad monster. 

Eventually, she was lifted up, the bulge in her midsection more apparent as her arms were grabbed by one set of arms and another pair grabbed her waist. Her breasts swayed up and down as she was violated by the Predator Entity, her mouth forming more and more 'O' shapes as she began to submit to the calamity taking place. "I...I don't..." She panted as the thrusts became faster and dull violet electricity crackled around her head. "I don't want love..."

"You want what?" Abraham asked as he jerked off faster. 

"I want to spread...the urge...to cum! I want cum in my body! It is better than love! It's something I neeeed!" She cried out, her mind utterly lost as the monster's tongue even went through her ear and licked her mind. Coated in lusty juices, she fell further into debauchery, thrusting her chest up to shake her breasts more. In her delusions, she imagined entire races witnessing her deflowering, all hungering to feel the urge to be pegged or to peg any other life-forms. 

Eventually, she got her wish. She was filled to the brim with the creature's cum, causing her tongue to loll out and her eyes to roll into the back of her head. Still, the beast had endless stamina, as he just kept going afterwards. She would never escape this Hell and she no longer wanted to. She was powerless, after all, and she was already addicted to cock now. She only wished that there was a cock to fill her ass and mouth now. 

Abraham smiled as he jizzed all over the ground. Perhaps, the rest of the Star Sapphires would follow suit...

Good Ending: Star Sapphire's Wish

Abraham was in full-on panic mode now. He had not only lost to her foe, Star Sapphire, and her many blasts of violet energy that almost tore through his skin, but he also lost control over the Predator Entity. "You disgust me. You remind me of the men with absolutely no love in their hearts. Only lust and greed." She condemned the man. "And here, I thought you could change." She looked away, ashamed. 

"No! Stop! Give me another chance! Having a harem worked out in that anime I watched a day ago!" He protested, only for the Predator Entity to roar right in his face. He opened his jaws, ready to bite the screaming human in half. 

"Enough." She commanded. The beast obeyed her as she floated down and wrapped him in tentacle constructs. "I never want to see your face again. Pray that you never run into any of my fellow Sapphires. They are not as merciful as I am." With that, she threw him away, watching as he limped away. 

"Hrrrkrrr..." The Predator Entity growled-purred. 

"That's why I'm queen." She smiled as she petted his head. 

"Indeed!" Lanrete suddenly appeared, causing the Entity to go on the alert. "Congratulations, Carol Ferris! You have won against the odds and brought love to my universe!"

"Not quite." She narrowed her eyes. "Throughout this entire trip, I have seen nothing less than debauchery and wanton acts of sexual misconduct throughout this place. While there was a great amount of love to satisfy my cause slightly, I still saw women be raped and used like things all around."

"Well, can't help that, I suppose." Lanrete shrugged, only for the Predator Entity to fire a massive beam of violet power from his maw. "GAH! Let's be civilized, now! You have a wish to use, after all!"

"I've already thought of that in the time it took you to avoid that blast." She replied. "I wish, no, demand that you allow the Star Sapphires to cleanse this world of all debauchery. Rather, it shall be replaced by love. True love. Not the stuff that fools like Abraham masturbate to."

"Geez. You must really hate porn." Lanrete sighed. 

"It gives men and even women unrealistic expectations of a possible significant other." She simply replied. "But I'm not here to preach, least of all to you. Make my wish come true and we might spare you!" She pointed her ring hand at the being, with the Predator Entity ready to fire another blast. 

Lanrete put his tentacles up in defense. "Fine! Fine. Already working on it. Party pooper." He sighed as everything went white. 

And, from that day forth, the Star Sapphires had their work cut out for them. This universe was in desperate need of their services, so they wasted no time spreading across it. Many rings were forged for the poor souls they encountered and they couldn't have been happier to deliver them. 

As for Carol Ferris, she sat on her throne, the Predator Entity at her side. Perhaps, if this went the way things looked like they were going, she would have an entire universe to rule over. But she preferred the front lines rather than that responsibility. Now, she was thinking of a possible ruler for this place. Someone that could fill in that spot rather than have her abandon her own universe. 

She gave a few candidates the choice. Among them were Morrigan Aensland, Blossom, Sailor Moon, and others. Quite the selection, after all...

Chapter 53: The Perfect and Elegant Maid

Sakuya Izayoi

Franchise: Touhou 

Voice Actress: Rie Tanaka

Occupation: Chief Scarlet Devil Mansion Maid

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Fighter Type: Long Distance Aggressor

Bio: "You can never question my devotion to my master. By the time you cross my path, you are already dead."

The hidden Japanese city of Gensokyo may seem like a chaotic nightmare in which conflict is constant, but, for one reason or another, nobody seems to mind and matters of life and death can be solved over a cup of tea. Ignoring the thousands of diverse characters that call this place home, we have the Scarlet Devil Mansion, in which two powerful vampires reside and they have plenty of supernatural maids to protect them. One such maid, however, is actually human and the most popular of them all. Nobody knows much about Sakuya Izayoi, whether she's actually human, a vampire, or even an alien called a Lunarian. It's more likely that, due to her use of silver knives, she was once a vampire hunter that was spared by her new master, but she opted to remain human in the end. Armed with her knives and control over the very flow of time itself (hence why she's been around for so long), there's nothing that will stop her from protecting the ladies she has devoted herself to. 

Major events are nothing new to her hometown, but being cast out of Gensokyo and away from her master...that actually might upset the stoic maid. Wanting to get back to her work as soon as possible, she's intent on slicing through the competition until she returns to her duties. A wish is trivial to her, too. After all, there are hints that, despite her servitude, she just wants to die a natural death...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 5  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: Her signature weapons are, what else, her THOUSANDS of Silver Knives. Great against vampires and basically everyone else, these are her main form of attack. She never uses her fists, as that wouldn't be refined. Whether it's one, three, or even a huge stream of knives, she'll always look for a way to keep the enemy on their toes. If she needs to, she'll rush forth with two knives in hand like swords, though not many attacks utilize this mindset. However, in terms of escaping close-range attacks, that's when her powers come into play.

Powers: It might be that stopwatch of her's, but she still possesses the power of Time Manipulation. This costs energy, but her basic uses of this include dashing, suddenly causing knives to appear in the air to go forth, teleportation, and making a combo last even longer. She can even erase projectiles without any use of energy!

\---Space Manipulation: Time and space go hand in hand, as she'll demonstrate by warping an area below or above her enemy, knocking that foe up or down. 

\---Alternate Self: Several of her attacks involve a future version of herself attack at a distance, followed by the real Sakuya attacking as well. How many timelines can this woman create?! Though, if the first hit fails to connect, she will not attack either.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Barrier of Blades: A circle of knives will form around her, moving around and each one deals a bit of damage, but vanishes. Eventually, the barrier will cease to be if all the knives hit the enemy. This ring of knives can also be thrown at opponents, giving more potential for more than one knife to hit.  
\---Level 2-Private Square: Checkmaid: The opponent is stopped for one a moment, allowing Sakuya to attack to her leisure. All the knives that go towards the enemy, though, freeze in place...before time resumes and they all go forth right into the enemy.  
\---Level 3-ROADA ROLLER DA!!!: Sending a flurry of knives to trap her enemy, she suddenly jumps up...and a massive steamroller crushes the enemy. Rather than punch it, though, she steps off of it and throws a knife at the engine, blowing it up.

Other Stuff:

Stage: Scarlet Mansion Clock Tower: The usual place where Sakuya dwells is this massive clock tower in which the time moves faster than usual. It's a rather trippy place that can cause a bit of confusion to newbies. Watch out for a few fairies accidentally running into you as they cheer you on! 

Intro: (Suddenly appears, getting out her knives) "How naive of you to face me like this."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): "You require a lesson in manners."

(Vs. Nami/Catwoman): "No thief escapes the mansion alive."

(Vs. Saber): “With you, I suppose this will be quick and painless."

(Vs. Hinata Hyuga): "These rumors that I'm from the moon...you've heard of them, haven't you?"

(Vs. Saeko Busujima): "It's at this point, the both of us are dead...inside."

(Vs. Rias Gremory): "Why pick a human to be your servant in such a way? They cannot be that pleasing."

(Vs. Seras Victoria): "Your power could never measure up to my master, no matter how brutal."

(Vs. X-23): "You might as well devote yourself to your vampire friend after I am done here."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "My love for my master is strictly platonic. Nothing more."

(Vs. Marceline): "Do not think I have no experience with handling people like you."

(Vs. Velma Dinkley): "Should we fight, refrain from dog puns. I despise those."

(Vs. Mavis Dracula): "My master would like you. Care to join her after this is done?"

(Vs. Tracer): "Time is an illusion...and your downfall."

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "I'm not available for your services. You have my apologies."

(Vs. 2B): "I find that we are much alike. That does not mean I will show mercy."

(Vs. Katarina): "Your use of your blades is incredibly faulty and tainted. Mine is unstoppable."

(Vs. Sakuya Izayoi): "This timeline must be torn to pieces."

(Vs. Ymir): "Nothing but trash to be disposed of."

Win: (Balances a knife on her finger) "I don't need to waste my time here. I have duties to perform."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): "You are never invited to stay at the mansion. At all."

(Vs. Nami/Catwoman): "You will not be spared from the coming punishment, burglar..."

(Vs. Saber): "I reject my humanity, knight."

(Vs. Hinata Hyuga): "Rumors that I am a Lunarian are greatly exaggerated...unless..."

(Vs. Rias Gremory): "To command a human of that much power is a risky gamble."

(Vs. Seras Victoria): "This is mere proof that vampires are the superior race."

(Vs. X-23): "Strife is your fate, human. You have no sympathy from me."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "If I were to ever love my master, that romance is doomed to end in failure."

(Vs. Marceline): "Actually, guitar-based music and the art of heavy metal is welcome at my place. Do as you please."

(Vs. Velma Dinkley): "He's even more of a dog than my fellow maids say I am. I'm...jealous?"

(Vs. Mavis Dracula): "What do you mean 'you don't know where that human blood's been'? I prepare my meals for my master just fine."

(Vs. Tracer): "Time stops for no human except me."

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "Find yourself another maid. I have made my loyalties clear."

(Vs. 2B): "I'd rather fight for just one or two people. An entire race is much more than I can handle."

(Vs. Katarina): "Blood soaks my blades. Not yours."

(Vs. Sakuya Izayoi): "These temporal incidents are getting on my nerves."

Lose: (Falls to her knees, several knifes falling next to her) "Forgive me, master...I have failed..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Nami): "Whoa, there! Robbing mansions isn't really my style."/"I bet there's not even any gold at your place. Just...creepy stuff..."

(Saber): "You would give up your humanity for this?!"/"Perhaps it is a blessing that I slay you."

(Rias Gremory): "I wouldn't look down on humans so much."/"Do you see? The love for a human defeated you."

(Seras Victoria): "How many fetishes can they put into one vampire?"/"Oh. So, you're an actual maid? Sorry, I'm just used to the usual brand of bloody perversion."

(Catwoman): "Clock's ticking before I get what I want."/"Keep your secrets. This isn't worth it."

(X-23): "At least Jubilee hasn't given up like you have."/"You lost so much. I can tell from your face."

(Star Sapphire): "This love...it's...muddled."/"You're a bit more of an enigma than I thought."

(Marceline): "Lighten up already! And keep those knives to yourself!"/"Used to be a vampire hunter? Yeah. I've been there."

(Mavis Dracula): "Even my hotel doesn't get this crazy!"/"Worst game of freeze tag ever."

(Tracer): "You have to teach me how to do that! The time-stopping thing."/"You're downright grim, aren't you, luv?"

(Morrigan Aensland): "I think I met your masters before. They were quite immature."/"I can see their hostility passed onto you."\

(2B): "What is this increased temporal distortion coming from this...human?"/"Humans can learn to change time? This is nothing short of incredible."

(Katarina): "At least I don't go around dressed like that!"/"Okay, there was that kitty outfit, but y'know..."

Victory Sex: Time is frozen as she flings dildos instead of knives into her opponent's holes, changing them up by knocking each one out with dildo after dildo.

0%: "Hmmm...let me try something out."  
25%: "Your punishment has begun."  
50%: "Now, there really is no escape."  
75%: "And now...time resumes..."  
100%: "Hm. You are no longer a threat."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual outfit  
#2: Mei Hong  
#3: Jack the Ripper (A top hat and other Victorian garb)  
#4: Marceline (Defeat Marceline three times in a row)  
#5: Dog Cosplay (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Ruukoto (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pP2NPHiHEKg

\---Time Distortion Beast: Too many uses of time manipulation have suddenly given rise to a creature literally made from collapsing timelines. Resembling a cross between a Hercules Beetle (the back and legs) and a werewolf (the rest), it's attacks are usually just savage strikes and crushing blows. However, it too can stop time and cause knives made out of distorted energy to rain down. Eventually, it sends beams of crushed timelines to attack, leaving little room to avoid them all!

Bad Ending: A Trickle in Time

The beast, representing every single timeline Sakuya had callously tossed away when she was done with it, was filled with nothing but rage. Its final few attacks showed that in full, as he tore through her outfit and crashed a beam of moving timelines onto her, causing her to actually scream out in pain. It had been a while since she had felt this helpless, but now, she was understanding a human emotion she thought she had discarded...fear.

Sure, she always had the fear of disappointing her master, but this was different. She was fearing for her life as her body fell to the ground, utterly defeated. However, her expression calmed when she remembered a promise she made to herself. To serve Remilia until she died a natural death. "So this is...it...?" She softly said to herself as the monster roared. 

However, this creature wasn't satisfied with slaughtering the maid. No, its mind was distorted to such a degree that it had something else in mind. It slammed down in front of her, inspecting her frame. Despite what many people said about her, she was actually quite stacked and her pale skin was also a nice turn-on. The monster sniffed her face, getting angrier at her plain reaction. 

"My services have ended. You may finish me off now." She stated, planning on denying the monster the joy of rending her limb from limb. However, the creature's patience had run out. It grabbed her by the throat and then by the waist. She continued to be apathetic until she looked down a bit. He eyes had finally widened when she saw what was happening.

A massive cock was emerging, too big for her untouched virgin pussy to handle. She had never masturbated in her life and, barring an incident with a few fellow maids, she never knew of sex. In terms of males, she never really had an interest. In fact, she never had an interest in romantic partners to begin with. So, when confronted with a pulsing cock nearing her pussy, she was actually starting to get nervous. 'Could I truly endure this? No. I must. Then, perhaps I can-'

She was interrupted rather abruptly when the dog cock slammed into her pussy, ending her virginity in a way that wracked her with the most pain she ever felt in her life. She let out an undignified scream of agony as his knot found its place in her, refusing to budge and with the cock continuing to go inside her with little regard to how much she could take. In fact, her pussy was already being strained to the limit. 

"AAAAH! N-n-no! I can...I can...please stop!" She screamed. She couldn't believe these words were coming out of her mouth! She was a refined and dignified maid! Not some human girl being raped by...oh, wait. That's exactly what she was now. Any pretense of her old self was being utterly destroyed in the span of first seconds and then minutes. She didn't dare to stop time due to being too tired and the threat of being stuck in this horrible position forever. 

The monster's claw clenched around her throat as he pounded her further, growling with fury as it let all of its anger out. Her breasts swayed with the motions of her body as she was used like its very own sex toy. Her legs had spread out more without her control, allowing him to get closer in hitting her womb. He even leaned over and bit one of her nipples, actually drawing out a loud moan from her. 

"It's soooo big...take it out...make it stop..." She started to cry as she was ravaged further and she was even more ashamed that she was enjoying the violent breast-feeding taking place. She had no milk in her tits, so it made the desperate nipple attack she was getting all the more humiliating. "Master...anybody...help me..." She would even settle for the freaking fairy maids if it meant getting out of this. Alas, nobody would come in this distortion of time. 

Eventually, the bulge in he waist was getting bigger and bigger, signifying that the monster was about to release into her awaiting womb. Its claws clenched harder, taking the sound from her mouth and making the creature shove her harder and harder against its dong. 'I'm...I'm going to be lost...I'm losing myself so much...' She thought, her thoughts becoming hazy from the maddening experience. 'I might go insane! I don't want it to cum in me! I DON'T!'

There was no stopping it in the end. The monster let out a roar of primal pleasure as it buried its cock into her one last time, sending jets of cum into her womb. It leaked out of her pussy as her pupils dilated, her body stiffening from the new sensation of being filled to the brim. She struggled to make words form in her mouth, but she was losing consciousness fast. Eventually, she just went limp in its grasp, tears still streaming down her face as she fruitlessly denied that she was feeling good inside. 

The monster was going to punish her for a long time, so her rest would not be long...nor would it be peaceful...

Good Ending: Sakuya Izayoi's Wish

A knife flew right into the monster's head, causing it to stumble as Sakuya continued her assault. "Unforgivable...you have no place in this life." She said, a glare in her red eyes that showed that she was just about DONE with this whole affair. Nevertheless, the monster lunged one last time, only to be torn apart by a storm of knives that bounced around everywhere and cut through him like butter 

Time itself poured from the wounds before the monster was brought to pieces, ending its rage and putting it to rest. Even she had a feeling that it did not ask to be brought to life. "Your sad existence has ended. Farewell." She sighed. "Could my powers truly be faulty if this is the result?"

"I dunno. Your series is quite confusing when you try to think about it too hard." Lanrete suddenly appeared, putting her on alert. "Either way, congratulations on winning this challenge! You truly are the champion of my universe!"

"That means nothing to me." She said bluntly. "You took me away from my duties. I can only imagine what kind of havoc is occurring at the mansion without my assistance." 

"Seems like the folks there can take care of themselves." He shrugged before a knife flew past him. 

"Listen closely. You will send me back and never bring me to this place ever again. Otherwise, I will not hesitate to send you to the afterlife." She threatened, still calm. 

"I expected you to be a bit more grateful and less knife-happy, but I see where you're coming from." He said. "Don't you have a wish for me to grant, though? I mean, your fans might come up with one as we speak."

"My...fans?" She asked. 

"Yep. Most of them come up with your origin for you. The inmates run the asylum these days with your franchise." Lanrete pointed out. "Should we wait until they give you a reason to wish upon me?"

"I'd rather not. I do not care about any breakage of the fourth wall. Send. Me. Back." She prepared a massive array of knives that was big enough to blot out the sun. 

"Ugh. You're no fun." He sighed as everything went white. "But devoted. You certainly are devoted."

"Until my time comes, I would not have it any other way." She nodded as she returned back to her duties. Even for someone who lived near Gensokyo, a break from conflict was always welcomed.

Chapter 54: FANTASY PASSION SCENARIOS

Ep. 27: Gawking Guards (Saber x Elsa x Blossom x Jenny XJ9)

  
Once again, we find ourselves in the joint-kingdom of Kind Artoria and Queen Elsa. Last we saw of it, the only familiar face we saw come here was an unplayable Equestrian princess. However, not two days afterward, two other souls had arrived at the gates. Just not voluntarily. 

A monster resembling a beaver, a bat, and a dragon had crashed near the gates, holding two girls in its claws. You may remember them as Blossom and Jenny XJ9. Their paths had crossed again, but only because this monster had struck and decided to take them down. As you could see from the bruises on the Powerpuff Girl and the damaged parts on Jenny, it was a rough battle and it looked destined to end badly. 

Thankfully, Elsa and Artoria were there just in time during one of their dates. While the creature was distracted by Artoria, its head was frozen by the queen and the king finished it off with one of her sword strikes, shattering the head into pieces. With that, the two injured heroines were taken in to be healed. Thanks to the advancements in tech, their injuries were handled with ease. 

Feeling pretty grateful and knowing that they needed a place to relax as the citizens around them worked on the way back home, both Blossom and Jenny decided to hang around and pledge their services to the king and queen. It would be temporary, but they were very powerful individuals. Having them guard against any threat was the next best thing. Especially since one of the seers in the kingdom warned of a great calamity coming their way...

So, the both of them rose to the top of the class rather easily and they were tasked with hanging around the royal bedroom in case of emergency. It also gave them a great excuse to talk about each-other. Needless to say, Blossom hit it off with the cute robot girl first, as they both had a respect for their need for friendship and protecting innocents. Also, causing big explosions with their abilities. They also remembered that one incident with Morrigan that involve them showing off their more raunchy sides.

And speaking of raunchy, they bore the brunt of hearing Artoria and Elsa fuck the night away. "Ugh...can't those two tone it down for once?" Jenny grumbled. "I can't even shut down and recharge in peace!"

"You think you have it bad? I can't get an ounce of shut-eye either." Blossom sighed. "I've been thinking, though. Why can't Artoria be called a queen? She's a girl, right?"

"I think she wears the pants in the relationship." Jenny shrugged. 

"I dunno. If you listen closely..." Blossom put an ear to the door. "Elsa's really laying it thick. Wonder what kind of toy they're using?"

Jenny shifted uncomfortably as she got closer to the doors as well. "It's so weird. They're usually so dignified and calm. They're boning each-other like there's no tomorrow!" 

"Yeah...makes you wonder..." Blossom absent-mindedly sighed as one of her arms started to move towards her crotch area. "Like...I don't know what Artoria's doing, but-"

"I know." Jenny interrupted, leaning as well. "I still kinda miss getting fucked by those demon tentacles. Having sex in general was something I won't ever forget. But, with an actual human..." She looked rather embarrassed at that. "And with another girl..." 

Before Blossom could reply, the door began to creak. They had leaned so much that their strength was factoring into how the door would handle them. Needless to say, it came down in no time at all. "ACK! Sorry!" Blossom quickly apologized. 

"We didn't mean it!" Jenny added, but they were silenced by the display before them. Artoria was fucking Elsa, that they knew, but there was no toy in sight. The king had an actual dick! A really thick dick at that! Elsa was just getting railed by the cock, her fingernails digging into the wall as she endured the sex only her beloved king could deliver. "Holy..." 

"Shit..." Blossom finished, the both of them blushing hard from seeing their queen get vaginally wrecked. Her moans and gasps echoed across the room as the two royals ignored their guards, who were still trying to process this whole thing. 

"F-f-fuck yes!" Elsa yelled before she finally came all over Artoria's dick. It was enough to tucker her out and the two were left panting on the strained bed. The queen still had some energy and she used it to cross her arms and sigh. "Is there really no way you'll tire? Can't I win for once?"

"Never. I have too much experience and endurance at this point. Such is my fortitude." Artoria plainly replied as she slipped her dick out. However, it was that moment she noticed the surprised guards. "Blossom! Jenny! What are you-"

"Come to join us?" Elsa smiled, a plan forming in her head. She leaned against the wall, giving them a beckoning motion with her finger. "I bet you can tire her out for me. As your queen, I hope you don't mind."

The two guards looked at each-other and at the cock before them. It was still erect and prime for the taking. Naturally, the both of them were super nervous about just accepting a dicking from someone they only knew for a few days, but, then again, those were orders from the very queen herself. "Can I go first?" Jenny shyly asked. 

"Huh? Are you serious?" Blossom asked before Elsa suddenly wrapped her arms around her waist. "What are you-" She was silenced by a soft kiss on the lips, taking her voice away as she processed what just happened. 

"Shhhh...let her have her fun." She said. "Let's get more acquainted while my husband goes through the gauntlet. First her, then you, and finally me. I just know this is going to work." She turned to Artoria, who couldn't stop staring at this lesbian make-out. "Hey, Arty! Think you can handle all three of us?"

That made her expression go from slack to stoic. "Yes. I can." She plainly said as she looked at the robot girl below her. She had already begun to remove her synthetic clothing, which just looked like a bra and thong to her. She was practically wearing her undergarments all the time. The king took the time to appreciate the shapely thighs and breasts of the embarrassed machine. 

"It's not like I don't have any experience." Jenny said to herself to calm her down. However, her face flushed with blue when she saw the massive thick cock get closer to her pussy. Artoria's hands began to rub all over her thighs, causing her to softly moan. "Those...those are kinda sensitive...keep going..."

"You have lovely legs." Artoria honestly said. "Your creator was very talented when designing them.

"I guess my mom really thought ahead, didn't she?" She giggled nervously before spreading her pussy lips out. "Go whenever you feel like it."

"Very well. Prepare yourself!" The king said as she inserted her dick into the awaiting pussy. 

"Ahhh!" Jenny cried out, a smile forming as she took in the massive length. "It's so big! Please...go deeper!"

Artoria did just that, as she began to insert herself in and out with increased fervor. Her massive dong, much to her surprise, fit into her passage like a glove, with the walls massaging it perfectly. Jenny's systems had adapted so much that taking in monster cocks like this was not just easy, but also extremely pleasurable. Eventually, the king held up one leg so she could pump her cock in more. 

"This is amaaaazing..." Jenny moaned, using her arms to push herself in as well. Her silicone breasts bounced a bit as she started to get lost in the feeling of having a warm cock inside her. The tentacles from before, compared to this, were just cold sex toys! This was the real thing. An actual working dick belonging to a rather cute girl. She didn't mind how bizarre that sounded. All that mattered was that she was getting the most out of this. 

Artoria, if she had to compare this pussy to Elsa's, would dare say that this one had quite a few qualities. Sure, it wasn't as personal and tight, but Jenny made up for in capacity and wetness. Each time her dick entered, it felt like it was dipping itself into a cool stream that massaged it gently every-time. Not to mention, those legs...they were magnificent. Her hand gripped around the leg as she licked the thick thigh. It didn't taste like metal at all. Just soft silicone, which felt great against her tongue. 

Jenny let out a high-pitched moan at that action. "Heheheha! That tickles!" She cried out, gripping a hand into the floor. At this point, she wanted the full experience, but her attention was also elsewhere and fueling her desire for being worshiped like this. 

It was on Queen Elsa and Blossom, whom were engaged in a sexy bout of their own. Elsa was behind the sitting Powerpuff girl, sticking her fingers into her pussy and rubbing a hand over one of her breasts. The ice queen gave Jenny a sultry look as she licked Blossom's neck, making her bite her lip from the lovely feeling of it. "Don't you want that to be you?" Elsa whispered into her ear. "Don't worry. You'll experience it soon."

"I-I-I hope so..." Blossom softly said. "Rub my breasts more. I love it when people do that...I want more people to do that..." 

More people...Jenny liked that prospect to as she continued to be fucked. However, she felt herself ready to orgasm all over the cock, making her realize that all this time had passed and Artoria must have been holding back her cum this whole time! "Come on!" Jenny grabbed her own legs and spread them out for herself, making her pussy all the more spread. "Cum in me before I...I...I can't hold it for much longer!" Error messages were appearing in her eyes as she began to fail to hold in her coming orgasm. 

"I'm afraid my cum is reserved for the queen only. As our guards, you must endure...but you will feel bliss nevertheless. Just let it out." Artoria grunted as she slapped her dick in faster and harder. 

"But...I think...I know...I love...CUM! AAAAAH!" A blue jolt of electricity traveled across her eyes and a bit from her mouth as her pussy came all over the floor and on Artoria's dick. Her cock slipped out as Jenny glitched, squeezing her own breasts as she endured the shock. "More...more!" She moaned as she began to play with herself, eager to make more cum go out. The inner slut in her was already showing signs of awakening before. This just cemented it. 

"Looks like she's out. Your turn." Elsa lightly pushed Blossom into the fray, who just looked at Jenny with a mixture of fascination and caution. 

"Um...before you do so..." She got on her hands and knees, waving her butt at the reddened cock behind her. "Could you put it in my ass? I wanna try something out. Just...don't be too rough."

"I cannot promise you anything. Around the butt, I tend to lose myself quickly." Artoria warned as her hands grabbed around her rather soft ass. To be honest, Blossom was a rather plain girl aside from her slender stature and her lovely breasts, but the king was already figuring out ways to take advantage of this position. 

And it wasn't just in the fucking department, which she managed to do after having to shove her cock in. Her butt was rather tight, which gave Artoria the squeezing feeling needed to truly exert herself. The Powerpuff girl cried out in surprise before she started to get used to the rod of meat slamming into her hole over and over again. "I thought...it would hurt..." She smiled at how that was proven false. Frosty breath panted from her mouth as she was fucked thoroughly. 

Artoria had a plan, as stated. Seeing the long orange ponytail of hair, she grabbed it and pulled hard on it. Blossom, at first, felt nothing but pain now, but it was suddenly replaced by her cumming all over the floor. "D-d-don't stop! Pull it harder! MORE!" She yelled. This sensation was too good to fail right now! To have a being so strong to actually hurt her like this and fuck her so much in her tight anus...it was too much! What could be better?

Answer: Jenny, having momentarily recovered from her orgasmic fit, walking up to her on all fours and cupping her face. "You...you're so cute..." Electric jolts were still running up her body, as she was hungry for more cum. "Did you know my cum's on that dick? I guess that means...I'm filling you up..."

"What do you-mmph!" Blossom, who was starting to sweat from how hard she was being pounded, was kissed by the robot girl, the silicone tongue probing her mouth roughly. Jenny wanted cum in her so bad or, at least, wanted another orgasm. So, how about engaging in more forbidden gestures and making out with another girl? It helped that Blossom's tongue was cool to the touch and it made her body tingle. It also made the hair-tugging that Blossom endured all the easier to take. 

Just as Artoria was about to reach her limit, she pulled out and grabbed the two by the shoulders before slamming them down on their backs. "You...you want my cum...then you shall have it!" She grunted as the thrusted her swollen dick out one last time. She had been holding back her own orgasm for far too long, so it was about time to give these dirty girls what they wanted. 

"YEEEES!" They both shouted, holding hands as a shower of cum coated their bodies. A bit got into their mouths and even into their open pussies, which they quickly tried to pack in as much as they could. There was so much cum that, soon, there wasn't one part of their bodies (especially in the upper parts) that wasn't covered in royal spunk. 

Artoria's dick seemed to go flaccid after that massive burst, looking upon her handiwork with curiosity and a bit of pride. Elsa was about to celebrate how these girls seemed to have finally tuckered her out...until her dick suddenly went up. "My queen...I am sorry, but there is one last thing I need to do tonight."

"...you've gotta be kidding me." Elsa half-smiled, realizing that her king wasn't done. Good, because she just loved that dick. Bad, because once again, Artoria was going to outlast her. And outlast her, she did. 

As the queen was fucked into a state of unconsciousness, Jenny lazily crawled on top of Blossom. "Hey..." She said softly. Strawberry eyes met blue eyes as they embraced. "You've got some on your face."

"So do you." Blossom giggled before they started to lick the cum off of each-other. They still held hands as they let this moment happen. The Powerpuff girl's heartbeat felt nice against Jenny's soft silicone breasts to boot. Soon enough, they would fall asleep in each-other's arms, still stained with cum and not caring. 

By the time that happened, Artoria had finally fucked Elsa back to sleep. "One of these days..." Elsa moaned as cum poured from her ass. "I'll win...and I'll keep trying until I do..." Soon enough, she was snoring away on her bed. 

Artoria sighed, not knowing how her queen was going to escalate things from here. One thing was for certain. She was stubborn as heck, but at least it brought two people here together...

Chapter 55: Squad 10 Lieutenant

Rangiku

(TO UNLOCK: Clear Yoruichi's Lanrete Mode)

Franchise: Bleach

Voice Actress: Kaya Matsutani/Megan Hollingshead

Occupation: Gotei 13 Member

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "Stare all you like! It's the most you'll get before you hit the ground."

We've already talked about how things work around Soul Society, but now it's time we got into the number one source for Shinigami. Namely, the organisation of Gotei 13. Each of the 13 squads of this managed to showcase the most talented and powerful Soul Reapers in order to defend the realms against the Hollows. One such member is the party loving lieutenant of the 10th squad, Rangiku Matsumoto. In stark contrast to her teenage captain, she is nowhere near as serious as she should be and she considers having fun, lazying about, and showing off her MASSIVE bust (even bigger than Yoruichi and Orihime, even!) the perfect way to kill time. Don't let this fool you, as she can rise to the occasion and show just how she got into her position. So far, she's just done her best to defend her homeland in her own way while also being there for the guys if she wants to have fun...in whatever way she chooses, that is. However, that also involved her having to confront the one that helped her get into her position and her childhood friend/possible crush...the mysterious and wily Gin.

Of course, one drunken party later, she finds herself in a new universe where she'll have to lay off her lazy ways and actually work her way out of this one. Thankfully, she's already adjusting to that habit quite well. Otherwise, she would never be a Soul Reaper in the first place. However, there is one wish she has. Gin's death still shook her up plenty and, to bring him back in a better state in a world without the dreaded Aizen, would be nice...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 5

Abilities/Weapons: Like most Shinigami of her ranking, she carries a Zanpakuto that she calls Haineko (and right after we just got done talking about Yoruichi), which is basically a katana. However, only her basic attacks rely on this. Her powers are something else entirely...

\---Boobs of Steel: We just had to, okay?! Still, they not only reflect physical attack at the right time, but they can also lower the attack power and speed of perverted foes, yet it also increases their stamina as a trade-off.

Powers: That Zanpakuto of her's? When the going get's tough and she says "Growl...", she activates her Shikai Special Ability. Quickly, the sword turns to razor sharp ash and can take on the form of many constructs. Usually, in battle, she attacks from a distance by extending the ash forward, upward, or downward. A powerful heavy attack involves turning it into a mini-tornado to either trap or life up her enemy. It can also take the form of a shield. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-House: Creating a multi-wall layer of razor ash around her, she uses this to trap her foes against the end of the stage. This lasts for a bit less than she would need, though.  
\---Level 2-Thanks for the Mammaries!: Rushing forth, she smashes her boobs into her opponent, causing their noses to bleed for a moment and knocking them back considerably.  
\---Level 3-Neko Rinbu: With all her power, she creates a massive tornado that engulfs the whole stage and cuts through the enemy considerably. She sword then reforms and she rushes form to make one last strike. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Soul Society Beach: In regards to her fan-servicy nature, we might as well include this stage while we're at it. You might see several familiar faces along the beach, but watch out when the waves come crashing in, reducing your speed (unless the fighter likes the water). 

Intro: (Jumps in, standing up with a yawn) "Don't suppose you can make this quick?"

(Vs. Asuka/Sailor Moon): "Jealous, are we?"

(Vs. Saber/Princess Zelda): “Who cares about being noble? Let's just do this."

(Vs. Hinata Hyuga): "I can't help but get a little upset at such an innocent thing like you."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long/Pyra/Mythra): "Start as many fires as you want. Their ashes will just make this easier."

(Vs. Seras Victoria): "Who are you again? I think some people called you Big Tittied Police Girl..."

(Vs. Yoruichi): "I think it's time we settled who is the most beautiful among our ranks."

(Vs. Rangiku): "Puts a lot into perspective, doesn't it?"

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Who needs a lasso when you can use my girls to get the truth out of men?"

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "Me and Gin...it's more complicated then you think!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"/Sakuya Izayoi): "You seem like the diligent type. My captain can only do so much paperwork."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "Surprised that you aren't much like me. But in combat..."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "Just wear nothing at all. You still don't compare."

(Vs. Lyndis): "Amazed at my weapon's power? You haven't seen anything yet."

(Vs. Ymir): "You REALLY need a nap."

Win: (Puts away her sword and smirks) "So...wanna just relax?"

(Vs. Asuka/Sailor Moon): "You were so jealous that you lost sight of everything."

(Vs. Saber/Princess Zelda): "Life comes at you fast, your highness."

(Vs. Hinata Hyuga): "If this is the power of Naruto's friends, then I don't see how he managed to defeat Ichigo."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long/Pyra/Mythra): "What did I just say? It's like you weren't even listening."

(Vs. Seras Victoria): "Alright! You have another name! Just calm down."

(Vs. Yoruichi): "That's what you get for being on the run for so long."

(Vs. Rangiku): "Huh. That was surreal."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "See? They even worked on you."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "What's done is done. Nothing can bring Gin back. Shove off."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"/Sakuya Izayoi): "What's a little extra work? I've got other stuff to do."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "I wonder if you can hold water with your breasts like my friend."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "There must be a reason for those. Perhaps your age is kept in them?"

(Vs. Lyndis): "A technique like this isn't so easily mastered. That's what makes it all the better."

Lose: (Falls to the ground and clutches her side) "Not again..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Saber): "I would suggest showing more dignity!"/"I shall not be swayed by such beauty."

(Hinata Hyuga): "Why are all the powerful ninjas all perverted like this?!"/"Naruto really did have an easy time defeating people like you."

(Sailor Moon): "This is getting ridiculous..."/"They have to be fake! I JUST KNOW IT!"

(Yang Xiao Long): "So, you control ash, do you? Makes this all the more interesting."/"Too bad my fires come in bursts! Also, you just got wrecked out there, girl."

(Seras Victoria): "Call me that bloody nickname one more time..."/"I don't want to call you a cow, but..."

(Yoruichi): "You never learn, do you?"/"If you spent more time training, it wouldn't come to this."

(Wonder Woman): "Flaunting your beauty is hardly going to work here."/"I underestimated you, but only for the moment."

(Star Sapphire): "Your love was complicated, but perhaps true?"/"If it wasn't for your capacity to flirt so much, you would make a great Star Sapphire."

("dusk sparkle"): "What's wrong with paperwork? It would certainly train your mind."/"Despite that power, you really have no drive."

(Jessica Rabbit): "We've got ourselves a seductress here. Like you could measure up to me."/"We're just drawn that way, I guess."

(Ivy Valentine): "You want to get a rise out of me, don't you?"/"All you got was a taste of the lash."

(Lyndis): "A sword that turns into ash? Interesting."/"Even my speed can outrun your technique! Just give up."

(Pyra): "I might have to change my approach here."/"And that's where the victorious Mythra comes in. Hmph."

Victory Sex: She is now on top of her enemy, her breasts smooshing into the face.

0%: "Nobody ever escapes this one without missing me."  
25%: "That's it...rub yourself in."  
50%: "Ooh, you pervert..."  
75%: "That's right! Use your tongue too!"  
100%: "Shame is really optional here."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual outfit  
#2: Schoolgirl  
#3: Post-Time Skip  
#4: Swimsuit (Defeat Yoruichi three times in a row)  
#5: Pasties (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Witch (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3Em4SHKFBg

\---Hollow Serpent: Just when she thought she got over Gin's demise, THIS monstrosity emerges from the ground, resembling a white serpent with fangs made of pure light. It has no eyes, yet it strikes with utmost accuracy. For the most part, it's just a really dangerous Hollow, but, eventually, it utilizes some of Gin's more destructive techniques, such as poison and a large beam of light from its forehead that can impale and utterly annihilate.

Bad Ending: Hollow Hoe

It was like something out of one of her worst nightmares. This abomination made to taunt her about the loss of Gin was winning and roughing her up considerably. Eventually, it's humongous coils wrapped around her and then unwrapped at such a speed that it tore off most of her clothing, exposing her humongous breasts in the process. It let out a horrible wail/roar, reveling in the moment of defeating this powerful Shinigami. "No...it's nothing like him." She growled, knowing that for a fact after this display. 

However, the monster didn't seem to want to kill her. Rather, it had succeeded in weakening her. Satisfied with that, it began to circle around her, eyeing her with a dangerous glare, despite lacking eyes. Despite having her firm and plump breasts out, Rangiku stared the beast down as well. Soon, its head turned away, but it seemed to be...addressing someone. Or something.

Before she knew it, a hail of tranquilizer darts shot out of nowhere, immobilizing her and causing her mind to blank out. She hit the ground, the last thing she saw was the Hollow Serpent's jaws opening up. As she fell asleep, she barely noticed how her whole body was lifted up by the monster's maw and she easily slid down its throat. True, it had to swallow a bit harder around the upper body, but it had done its job. 

Inside the monster's gullet, she couldn't help but feel how awfully pleasant this felt in her dreams. To be massaged all over her body by the sticky walls and just how warm it was...it helped her drift off into an even deeper sleep, a smile gracing her lips. 

Several hours later...

Several headless musclebound Hollows awaited their prize and their patience was rewarded when one of their own, a serpent-like Hollow, slithered in and vomited up the prisoner. Rangiku fell to the ground with a thud loud enough to shake the ground. She groaned as her eyes struggled to open, trying to comprehend what was happening. 

"Perfect." One Hollow growled in anticipation as they all looked at the beauty before them. She was a perfect specimen, with the promise of more to come. "Quick! Restrain her!" She was rather heavy, but two Hollows managed to pick her up by the arms and legs. Quickly, they strapped her to a table, with her hands and feet bound to the corners. She was waking up a bit faster now, much to their initial panic. 

"Do not worry. She lacks her weapon. Surely, she is threat to us." The serpent hissed before slithering away. "I think I'll bring in the one called Orihime now..."

"You do that." A Hollow saluted him before letting his rather large cock out. "Bend it." He commanded a few smaller Hollows. 

"Wh...where...am-ah!" Rangiku cried out when the table suddenly split, forcefully arching her back and even spreading her arms and legs. Her eyes widened when she saw a large cock stare her in the face. The blood rushed to her head and her long strawberry blonde hair fell to the ground as she contemplated the position she was in. "No...get that away from me!"

"What's the matter? I thought you liked cocks. We have our ways of finding out that kind of stuff." The powerful Hollow stated as he stroked his shaft. For some reason, despite her outrage, it was having a hypnotic effect on her. "Don't you like it? No Shinigami or human could measure up to this. We have have some good pussy, if that's what you prefer. Point is, you're going to be staying with us for a looooong time."

"I...I don't..." She stammered, but even she couldn't resist such a magnificent cock. She had always turned down men before because she was a bit of a picky one when it came to that. Gin was the only one that managed to fit her criteria and he was dead. This cock...it was irresistible. She continued to stammer meaningless resistance before the cock came forward. 

Without a second thought, her lips were wrapped around it and, already, its effects were causing her to lose her better judgement. The cock was a perfect fit into her mouth and the juices it was letting out were even better than she thought. At first, she just passively let it thrust in, but she started to actually suck on the cock, relishing in how nice, thick, and tasty it was. She moaned as it slid deeper into her throat, intent on making her bitchy self his. 

He wasn't the only Hollow that took an interest, as a smaller winged one landed on her waist. The feel of him caused her to buck up a bit, but that was nothing when the creature's rather large cock landed between her generous breasts. Each breasts was grabbed roughly by his clawed hands before he mashed them against his cock. He began to side it back and forth in a sawing motion while also moving around the breasts in all their jiggly glory. 

That was only the second step to making her lose her mind, but it was already working its magic so much that it might as well have already turned her into a cum-hungry slut. She began to buck and move around more, intent on milking her partners dry already. Having somebody actually touch her forbidden boobies so roughly was a first and it was mind-breaking at how good it felt. However, that was nothing when an even larger Hollow walked in, his rock-hard dong rising from the very ground it was once flaccid against. 

Rushing in like a wild animal, it impaled her pussy, causing a massive bulge to form and for her to moan like a desperate bitch. It was too much to take in all at once! She was being used and she was loving it! His cock pounded into her without stopping, the sounds it made clouding every thought in the Shinigami's mind. Pretty soon, she would want nothing more but to be a toy for these powerful beings to use. 

The first one to cum was the breast-fucking Hollow, who even wrapped its lamprey-like lips around her tits. They started to leak out milk, their purpose finally being fulfilled. Then, the throat-fucking one let out a massive load that she couldn't swallow all at once, leaving her coughing out cum, but wanting to keep as much in as possible. Finally, her pussy was reduced to a cum pouring orifice by the other Hollow, possibly leaving her impregnated with unholy spawn. 

"Too...quick...want more..." She begged, cum going down her mouth like a waterfall. To her delight, she saw hordes of Hollows come in, wanting to take a crack at breaking this woman even more. She wasn't exactly going to mind now, as the signature Hollow hole appeared on her waist and the fire in her eyes finally faded, leaving her the slut everyone thought she was...

Good Ending: Rangiku's Wish

The razor ash cloud engulfed the serpent, leaving it in agony as its very being was ripped to shreds. Eventually, her sword reformed and Rangiku wasted no time plunging it into its head, causing it to wither and die. She said nothing as its kaiju-like body collapsed onto the ground, reduced to dust. 

She walked away, intent on continuing her quest in peace. However, that silence would not last. "And here I thought you would be a bit more lively about your victory." Lanrete had suddenly appeared, his visage once again blotting out the sky as his golden form hovered over her. 

"I'm more than a bit busy. A first, but...wait, you're the creature that grants wishes, right?" She asked. 

"That would be me, champion! By the way, congrats on winning my game. You truly are a great warrior, despite what they say about you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm aware of that." She shrugged. "Now, I don't just want to head back home." She stopped for a moment, really thinking about what she was about to say.

"This is about him, isn't it?" Lanrete answered in an understanding tone. "You might have to be very specific for this one. He always came across to me as a very troubled man."

"You knew nothing about him." She snapped. 

"I know everything. Trust me, I have all the seasons and mangas of Bleach. Very telling, albeit with some major flaws." He stated, confusing her for a moment. "Do not let that get in the way. Wish what you must."

Rangiku had finally made up her mind in the time it took for him to say that. "I just want him back, but with a chance to change his life around. To atone for the crimes he committed." 

"Of which there are many." He stated before nodding his tentacles. "Can do! Be prepared. This is going to take a lot more work than you ever thought possible."

She just smirked. "For once, I wouldn't have it any other way." Everything went white as she realized what this meant. If Gin really was coming back, it would be a long road before anyone trusted the man after what he did in the name of killing Aizen (which kinda made no sense, when you start to think about it), but this time, she would save him, no matter what. 

Also, it would be slightly easier, as Lanrete added some magical handcuffs on him to spice up the deal. 

Chapter 56: Budding Keyblade Master

Aqua

(TO UNLOCK: Clear Bullet's Lanrete Mode)

Franchise: Kingdom Hearts

Voice Actress: Willa Holland/Migumi Toyoguchi

Occupation: Keyblade Wielder

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "For as long as I remember what I fight for, the hearts of my friends shall never fall into darkness! And I will never fall into it again for as long as I live!"

Let's be honest. For a franchise called Kingdom Hearts, you need to remember the three C's. Complicated, Convoluted, and Confusing. That's what it is when you start to think about it. So, broad strokes are in order. Long ago, at the start of the Disney Universe, there was a great war involving weapons known as Keyblades that nearly destroyed it all. A mad scientist by the name of Xehanort tried to restart this war so he would see what would happen, but this would not do for his longtime friend, who had three of his students face off against his evil. One of them and the most motherly was Aqua. She was such a dedicated fighter that she was among the two that...well, let's just say that it all resulted in the youngest of the bunch, Ventus, being forced into sleep and her having to enter the Realm of Darkness to keep him and her lost friend/possible lover, Terra, safe. She wandered that realm for the longest time, aiding a few heroes, but eventually be cast into an even deeper darkness, temporarily turning her evil before the hero of the story, Sora, freed her. Since then, she resolves to save her lost friends and defeat Xehanort once and for all. 

And that was just glossing over the HUNDREDS of details involving both she and her universe. However, it was before the final battle that Lanrete struck, transporting her to a new world that's much better than the Realm of Darkness, but still far away from those she loves. Determined not to lose them again and with far more hope this time (and a wish, too), she set's out to get back home. At least this time, it'll be a plot that's understandable. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Like all Keyblade users, she's got one of her own, known as Rainfall. With it and her magic, she can utilize her well-balanced stats in any situation, especially in cartwheel-like evasions. She can also use this Keyblade in aerial offensive maneuvers like the tri-hitting Wishing Edge.

Powers: An adept magic user, several of her projectile attacks include those of fire (Triple Firaga, Firewheel to evade AND hurt), thunder (Thundaga Shot), and mostly ice (Triple Blizzaga, Glacier for slowing down enemies). However, there are other magical commands that usually cost energy to achieve, but are quite devastating.

\---Energy Magnet: She can actually steal energy from her opponent, but this requires her to stand perfectly still for a few seconds.

\---Magic Pulse: Spending a quarter of energy, she unleashes several orbs to fly around her and damage the enemies slightly while also vanishing on contact. 

\---Barrier: Her default block is this powerful orb of light that covers her. She can even ram into enemies like this with Barrier Surge. 

\---Teleport: Her main dash is utilizing this. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Ice Burst: She first freezes her enemy before firing several icicles straight-ahead.   
\---Level 2-Teleport Spike: Creating several balls of magic in the air, she'll leap up and, through them, teleport near her enemy and keep slashing. The more energy she had before this, the more balls.   
\---Level 3-True Keyblade Master: Using Raging Storm and Ice Barrage at the same time, she'll finish off with a Spellweaver-style twirl of her body and then a final slash. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Realm of Darkness: Who wouldn't dread this place of infinite darkness where the Heartless usually dwell? You fight on the shores of a sea that drowns all in despair and, from it, a monstrous clutter of abominations known as the Demon Tide will swirl about. In the second and third rounds, it becomes more aggressive, attacking any fighter with a pure heart. Villains of pure evil are not affected, though. 

Intro: (Steps forth and whips out her Keyblade) "If you know what's good for you, stand down."

(Vs. Erza): "All those weapons and not one Keyblade? This should be interesting."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B): "Answer me this. Can machines truly have hearts?"

(Vs. Saeko Busujima/Psylocke/Elektra): "This killing intent and an urge to protect...it doesn't make sense!"

(Vs. Seras Victoria/Marceline/Mavis Dracula/Morrigan Aensland): "A creature of darkness on the side of good? It's...new, I'll say."

(Vs. Rangiku): "And I thought Ventus was a sleepyhead."

(Vs. Storm): "You might be the most powerful magic-user I've ever seen."

(Vs. Raven): "This goes to show that nobody can control the darkness."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "You seems to have a problem with my universe."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Trust me. Axel can't even get his head around my situation."

(Vs. Ashi): "The way you fight your own darkness is nothing short of inspiring."

(Vs. Elsa): "If it's not too much to ask...can I hear that song again?"

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart): "For the last time, I wasn't into Zach! Maybe..."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "You wield no Keyblade, but you are powerful nonetheless in your light. Show me more of this, please!"

(Vs. Pyra/Mythra): "A sword with a heart...this is extraordinary!"

(Vs. Aqua): "If Riku can face his dark-side, so can I!"

(Vs. Ymir): "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a Heartless that was pleasant to look at."

Win: (Swings her Keyblade a few times before putting it away) "The path back home is now clearer."

(Vs. Erza): "An owner of many blades, but master of none compared to me."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B): "I don't mean a heart as in the organ! I mean your soul. Something I truly think you have."

(Vs. Saeko Busujima/Psylocke/Elektra): "Temper your urge to end lives. Focus on what truly matters."

(Vs. Seras Victoria/Marceline/Mavis Dracula/Morrigan Aensland): "Things aren't as black and white as they appear."

(Vs. Rangiku): "You're only powerful when you put in the legwork."

(Vs. Storm): "It's almost as if there's no magic being used by you...what are you?"

(Vs. Raven): "The darkness of your heart...it's fine. I can see your friends calling out to you already."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "The Warner Bros. universe had its time to shine. Please put the hammer down."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "You're looking into my story too deep! Your head might just explode."

(Vs. Ashi): "There must be some way to purge your heart of this kind of darkness."

(Vs. Elsa): "Why stick with ice magic when you can pick all?"

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart): "Rumors aside, I'm just glad we could train with each-other."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "May your light shine a way to victory!"

(Vs. Pyra/Mythra): "The light isn't a toy, Mythra."

(Vs. Aqua): "I'll never be like you. Not ever again."

Lose: (Falls to her knees, her Keyblade falling out) "Is this...despair?"

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Erza): "I have to wonder who designed your blade like that."/"Turns out, simple blades are better than oversized keys."

(Android 18): "What do I look like? A poet?"/"Don't give me the 'do you actually have a soul' bit. I was human once."

(Seras Victoria): "Darkness isn't all that bad when you master it."/"Seems you have a lot to learn, luv."

(Rangiku): "Just one more nap before I get this over with?"/"Fling all the spells you want. I'm still outclassing you."

(Storm): "I cannot fault you for calling this 'magic'."/"You're proficient yourself in the elements."

(Raven): "I didn't come here just to hear a one-sided view of my powers."/"See? I could have done so much worse."

(Harley Quinn): "Hey! When's Disney gonna make original works again?"/"Why do you think I chose Looney Tunes over this guff?"

("dusk sparkle"): "Where does your universe even begin or end?!"/"I can't even describe the plots of your adventures in Layman's terms without majorly screwing something up!"

(Jenny XJ9): "I feel angst. So, that counts?"/"I also have a core inside me! Surely, that counts as a heart!"

(Ashi): "You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to tame my darkness."/"Sometimes, the darkness just cheats to get what it wants."

(Elsa): "What do you mean the 'Heartless' are in my kingdom?"/"If you're not lying, I REALLY need to get out of here."

(Tifa Lockhart): "Face it. The look on your face when you saw Zack..."/"You're selling yourself short! You've got a good looking body. I'd know..."

(Princess Zelda): "Let's see who is more proficient in the light."/"You could use a better teacher."

(Pyra/Mythra): "I wonder what I would look like as a Keyblade..."/"So much for that. Keep talking about light. It isn't gonna help!"

Victory Sex: In a random pool of water, Aqua begins to rub her pussy against her opponent's while holding said foe close.

0%: "This is one way I was taught to purge darkness."  
25%: "Do you feel it? Just positively."  
50%: "This magic...it's so good!"  
75%: "I...can't...hold it!"  
100%: "I could get used to this."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual outfit  
#2: Ariel the Mermaid  
#3: Tifa Lockhart  
#4: Monsteropolis Aqua (Defeat Ymir once)  
#5: Anti-Aqua (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Permanent Keyblade Armor (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcRJqw4Gei0&t=0s

\---Vanitas: You see, Ventus, her long-time friend and pseudo-younger brother, had the darkness in his heart extracted and this snide and cruel being was born out of this. Armed with a cool mask and a powerful Keyblade of his own, he won't stop until he has the full body of his original self in his possession. He and Aqua go a long way, so she's been waiting to put this shadow down for good. Beware of the legions of monstrous Inversed that he'll send your way, as well as his fireballs and dark lightning bolts. Apart from that, he'll fly around and whack you to nothing with his blade. Just attack him when he's arrogantly taunting you or has just finished attacking.

Bad Ending: Anti-Acquaintance

"Was that really the best you had?" Vanitas taunted as he fired one last blast of energy, sending a lunging Aqua flying to the ground. The front-side of her clothes was heavily burnt, leaving them to fall off of her skin easily. She felt slightly embarrassed, but her rage against this abomination was even greater. "Oooh. I like the new look. It's gonna suit you really well."

"I doubt it! Now, leave my friends alone!" She shouted as she did her best to lunge forth, only to be backhanded away.

"Geez, it's almost as if only Sora was the only one that could even hope to bring me down. What a waste." He twirled a finger next to his head. "Anyone else that tries to kill me is just plain crazy! You especially."

Aqua struggled to get up. "What are you..." She hoped she wouldn't have to be sent to that infernal Realm of Darkness. If that happened, she would not be sure if anybody would come to rescue her. 

"About that..." Vanitas chuckled. "I think I remember you being cast into the darkness and coming out as somebody I could stand to be around." He snapped his fingers. "Which is why you're about to get replaced...or worse."

Somebody came out of the shadows next to him, causing the Keyblade wielder's eyes to widen in horror. "No...it can't be..."

The vile being that had arrived was none other than Aqua, only when she became one with the darkness. Anti-Aqua, as we all know her as. The yellow-eyed demon looked upon her defeated other self and frowned. "Pathetic. Was this what I was before I saw the true meaning of the world? A weak being without direction?"

"How did you do this? Sora purged you out of me!" Aqua shouted. 

"Funny thing, he did, but her essence still lived on." Vanitas said. "Think of her as your 'Vanitas'. She's practically my sister, only she's totally under my control. Even better, our goals match up, so don't expect some stupid sibling rivalry to crop up." A portal appeared behind him. "Once she's done with you, I'll be back. Then, the real party can start. I'll tell Ventus you said...goodbye!" With a laugh, he vanished into the portal. 

"No! I won't let you-GACK!" Aqua's throat was caught by her other self, who threatened to strike her down with her weapon. 

"I should end you right here. But...I think it would be better to show you the extent of my pain." Anti-Aqua narrowed her eyes as she slammed her original self to the ground and even squeezed one of her boobs. "We were the most desirable Keyblade wielder of all time...but this time, no-one is going to claim you but me."

"You can't...you don't even..." Aqua's strained words came to a halt when she saw a jet-black cock rise from her doppelganger's loins. It was even thicker than Terra and twice as big. "No...it won't even fit..."

"Who cares? I certainly don't. Not after they all abandoned me...and guess what? They abandoned you too. Nobody is going to help us...we can only help each-other...in the name of darkness and despair!" She finished as she roughly slammed her dick into her virgin snatch. Aqua screamed with agony as she felt darkness enter her through the pre-cum and ever single harsh thrust that came afterwards. 

Anti-Aqua was slamming her cock so hard against her pussy that a bulge kept appearing on Aqua's lower body. The original's arms and legs were pulled by the evil one's hands as she used all her strength to drive her dark member into her. She was intent on breeding her supposed inferior original through any means necessary. And this felt more than necessary for her. 

"Stoooop! It's so big! I can't...I-" Aqua was silenced when she was suddenly lifted up and met with a rough french kiss from her doppelganger. 

"Just admit it!" Anti-Aqua shouted as she practically impaled her dick through the pussy she was ravaging. "You were always a slut! One hungry for the cum of those unworthy men! Now, you'll only get my cum! A worthier cock at that!" She started to grind her cock in, rubbing the walls of her original with precum that was starting to change Aqua in a few ways. 

"This darkness...it's all-consuming...I can't...I can't succumb again..." She clenched her teeth as tears went down her face and her feet and hands started to blacken. However, that was only the start, as her eyes started to turn pure yellow and her mouth was being covered by black goop bubbling within her. She gurgled as she struggled to form words, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and the yellow light replacing them. 

'I...I losing...I losing my heart...my mind...Terra...Ventus...help...Heart...heartless...heartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessNomuraisahackheartlesssheartless' She began to think exactly like a Heartless as her whole body was transformed into an actual one, complete with horns, a lack of a mouth, and oversized feet and claws. 

"Good girl...now, serve me forever!" Anti-Aqua finished by cumming into the newly made creature's pussy, filling it with the final ingredients to turn her prey into a servant of Xehanort. Despite being tuckered out from the sex, the creature that was once Aqua stood on all fours, awaiting orders like a loyal dog. 

"Now, we can spread despair across the universe..." Anti-Aqua petted her new companion as she rubbed her cock with anticipation. "By making a live-action remake for all Disney properties!" Yeah. That's the ultimate despair...be very afraid...

Good Ending: Aqua's Wish

Vanitas felt his mask break in half when Aqua struck him dead-center on the helmet. Then, before he could counter with his own swing, his arm was slashed off, pouring darkness onto the floor. "Grrrng...not fair...I was supposed to-" Before he could finish, he was decapitated with a blow that looked more like a slash of light to him. "This...this isn't like you..." He growled as he watched his body vanish.

"You've terrorized me and my friends for too long. We gave you too many chances for mercy and this is what you get for throwing them back at our faces." She sternly replied. "Go back to the shadows where you belong. You don't belong in this world."

"Yeah...I guess I don't. I'll always be in the shadow of Ventus...I'll always be HIS shadow...and I guess I wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked as he mused to himself about that fate. Even Aqua's face had to soften about how pitiful he had chosen his destiny to be. At last, his head faded away, this time for good. 

"Though I hope you don't come back...if you do...I hope you can figure out what you really want to be." She commented. 

"Eh. He'll learn. Eventually." Lanrete suddenly appeared, startling her. "Do not fear, Aqua the Keyblade Master! You are the champion of my game and the vanquisher of your eternal foe! You have earned a wish from yours truly!"

"R-r-really?" She wasn't sure if she should trust this enigmatic being, but he seemed cordial enough. However, she kept her Keyblade out just in case. "Is it true you can grant any kind of wish?"

"Any kind! Though, if it's Terra-related, I wouldn't speak so soon." He instructed. "That big battle up ahead...I think he's going to be freed from his state!"

"What do you mean?" She was now very much interested. If there was hope that her final friend could be restored, she wanted to hear it. 

"Not now. That's for you to join in. Now, let's talk about other kinds of wishes. Feel free to state them." He said, tapping his large tentacles on the ground inquisitively. 

Aqua did, indeed, give it much thought. Saving her friends and ending Xehanort's reign of terror were her two biggest goals, but so was becoming a Keyblade Master. What to do with the tyranny of choice? That's when she had an idea. "I wish...that when Hearts are corrupted or forcefully taken out, there is a chance for them to be restored. Always."

"A very altruistic wish. But...what do you mean 'hearts'? Like hearts that stop beating or souls? Can we not use Nomura talk and talk real-talk?" It seemed like the god was teasing her, annoying her slightly, but it was still something.

"Basically the soul." She sighed. "Weren't you supposed to be 'all-knowing'? No offense, but-"

"It's alright. Even us powerful beings need clarity sometimes." He shrugged before everything started to go white. "Consider it done! Thank you for bringing more hope to the Disney Universe!"

And with that, Aqua's journey against Xehanort continued with Sora and company. Their adventure would indeed save Terra and the evil of the mad scientist himself was put at an end. However, thanks to Aqua's wish, there was now hope for another adventure entirely.

The adventure of finding where Sora went after all was said and done.

Chapter 57: Mistress of Magic

Zatanna Zatara

(TO UNLOCK: Clear "dusk sparkle" and Princess Zelda's Lanrete Modes)

Franchise: DC Comics

Voice Actress: Lacey Chabert

Occupation: Stage Magician / Superheroine

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Long Distance Aggressor

Bio: "Do you believe in magic? You will after I'm through with you."

Magic is one of the many superpowers you can get in a comic book. Zatanna Zatara just happens to master it better than you. Born to Giovanni Zatara and Sindella, a member of the magical Homo Magi race, it seemed she was destined for the life she would take (also, WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD HAVE A HOUSE NEXT TO ARKHAM ASYLUM?!). Already, she proved herself a skilled stage magician before she discovered her true magical potential when on the search for her missing father. Since then, she's been mixing her stage career with helping the heroes of the world, including the Justice League and her on-and-off (mostly off) lover, Batman himself. While her magic has gone through ups and downs (not to mention losing both her parents in different circumstances), she's always managed to pull through, showing not just great magical prowess, but an unbreakable spirit. 

During one of her shows, she ended up transported to Lanrete's world to compete. Now, she's about to go up against powerful magical forces and other threats all at once. Something that's going to be tough, but she's going to treat it like it's all part of the show. And she always comes out on top during that. She just has to put in the extra legwork. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 5  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: If there was one particular weapon she had aside from her powers, she uses her Top Hat as a throwable (in different costumes, it just magically appears). Think Kung Lao from Mortal Kombat, but it doesn't do much damage. Aside from that, those heels of hers can actually pack a punch.

Powers: She is the most adept at the magical art of Logomancy or just saying normal sentences backwards to make things happen. This would make her omnipotent in any scenario, but it's usually for mundane things. What she isn't mundane in, though...

\---Elemental Magic: Her default form of Logomancy. She can blow kisses of fire (fireballs, if a heavy attack), a rush of water on the floor, creating ice crystals, sending rings of lightning in any direction forward, creating a rock barrier when blocking, pushing enemies back violently with gusts of wind, and stunning opponents with a counter based on light. 

\---Teleportation: Her main form of dashing. Quite vexing to those that want to get up close and physical. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-A Little Dazzle: She creates an astral projection of herself to attack her enemy first with her legs before she finishes it off with a fireball from the sky.  
\---Level 2-Magical Mixup: REALLY useful against inexperienced players or faulty A.I, as this will cause the enemy's moveset to randomly change up. It's always different, so expect the enemy to gamble on instinct.   
\---Level 3-Eldritch Power: Unleashing the full scope of her magic, she fire a massive blast of eldritch energy at her enemy, creating a beam that travels all the way to space. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Zatanna's Stageplay: Fight for the amusement of these patrons that, for the most part, almost always come for hot women and maybe some magic. However, as the battle continues, the stage will start to come apart, such as the stage-lights falling in telegraphed areas and general havoc being caused by runaway rabbits and angry patrons. 

Intro: (Twirls in before putting her hat on) "Let's get this show on the road!"

(Vs. Erza Scarlet): "You'd give a sword swallower a heart-attack."

(Vs. Rias Gremory/Morrigan Aensland): "You demons...always trying to trump what humans can do."

(Vs. Dark Magician Girl): "Trying too hard, thine name is whatever you are."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Still mad because me and Bruce had something? Let it go girl."

(Vs. Storm): "Okay, I might actually be outclassed here."

(Vs. Raven): "Who's got the better legs here? You or me?"

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "I always did ask dad why we ever lived near your homestead."

(Vs. Catwoman): "Let's face it. He's not into any of us."

(Vs. Black Canary): "Dinah, it's just the facts that I wear nylons better than you ever could."

(Vs. Starfire): "Tell your girlfriend that she skimped out on our lessons together."

(Vs. Zatanna Zatara): "I think it's time I stopped with this spell."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Compared to me, this will be amateur hour."

(Vs. Blossom): "What's the matter? Don't like my show? Seriously, why are you freaking out?"

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "Let me show you what a REAL show looks like!"

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Princess, it's time you stopped with the basics."

(Vs. Aqua): "That's the biggest wand I've ever seen."

(Vs. Ymir): "Retsnom eht emat!"

Win: (Creates a chair for herself and tips her hat) "What you see is what you get!"

(Vs. Erza Scarlet): "I have to wonder how you conjured up so much steel junk."

(Vs. Rias Gremory/Morrigan Aensland): "Does this mean I have to call in Costantine to deal with you? Say no, please."

(Vs. Dark Magician Girl): "Maybe I should be your master instead. Or I could just set you free."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "What was wrong with just dating Steve Trevor? At least you have options."

(Vs. Storm): "Yeah, I need to have my mouth open when casting those spells, but it's surprising how quick on my toes I can be."

(Vs. Raven): "Pay attention and learn a few things next time."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "Glad we were never really neighbors when I was growing up."

(Vs. Catwoman): "Watch out for the jealous ones."

(Vs. Black Canary): "And people say I need to keep my mouth shut during performances."

(Vs. Starfire): "Maybe you'll be easier to teach."

(Vs. Zatanna Zatara): "Hopefully, this'll be a permanent vanishing act for you."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Element of magic? Way to set yourself up."

(Vs. Blossom): "Does it look like I'm from a state of undeath?"

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "You can't just rely on your looks all the time."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Shake things up next time, princess."

(Vs. Aqua): "Lugging that thing around all the time...I'll just stick with my craft."

Lose: (Falls onto her back) "Curtain's going down..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Ezra): "You think I haven't seen this kind of magic before?"/"All too easy, wizard."

(Dark Magician Girl): "Master, she seems to be more skilled than you."/"But, then again, we excel at combat!"

(Wonder Woman): "Even you have lusted for Bruce?"/"There is no rivalry to be had here. We all have to move on."

(Storm): "Your skills, though magic, seem natural to me."/"Of course, it all falters before the might within me."

(Raven): "What are you gonna do? Make me a back-up dancer?"/"You just want me to become a rabbit again, don't you?"

(Harley Quinn): "Wait, we were neighbors once?"/"Awww! That would have made my childhood so much more interesting!"

(Catwoman): "I don't know, but I feel an urge to rake my claws on you."/"At least you knew when to back off from Bruce."

(Black Canary): "Who needs the stage when you've got a good ol' fashioned brawl?"/"Guess I wore it better...to battle."

(Starfire): "Raven had another friend and I didn't know about it?"/"It would be wonderful if you joined in my friend's magic festivities!"

("dusk sparkle"): "Glad Trixie isn't here to see this."/"Impressive work, but I've been at this for...less years than I remember. Huh."

(Blossom): "Well, this brings back really bad memories."/"It's fine! Your magic's cool, but...can we not do that again?"

(Jessica Rabbit): "Nobody's upstaging me, honey."/"Was that Roger you just pulled from your hat?"

Victory Sex: Makes the enemy play with herself by way of a magical dildo she supplies.

0%: "Tuls a otni nurt!"  
25%: "Odlid a nommus!"  
50%: "Maybe I went a bit far here."  
75%: "You can do it! The crowd's loving it!"  
100%: "Consider this my next act!"

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual outfit (complete with Top Hat)  
#2: Justice League Dark  
#3: DC Super-Hero Girls  
#4: Bunny Suit (Defeat Jessica Rabbit three times)  
#5: Nightgaunt (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Classic Witch (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0rAlKzpiPY

\---Felix Faust: DC's go-to when it comes to picking out evil sorcerers for people to face, this guy's been really jealous of Zatanna lately. However, this old crone is still not to be messed with. Protecting himself with a blue orb of magic most of the time, he'll fire blasts of fiery energy from his hands most of the time, but he'll also summon flaming skeletons to assist him. Eventually, he'll start to spread beams of raw magical energy across the place instead. 

Bad Ending: Felix F@#$ed

Felix finally hit his mark when he blasted the stage magician dead-center in the chest, sending her through a wall of brick. She tried to mutter a spell to teleport herself out of there, but he was prepared when he fired an extremely sticky piece of tape at her mouth with a spell he had recently discovered. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't rid it from her mouth. 

"A pity. You actually were a worthy adversary to me, Ms. Zatara. But I am superior once more!" He exclaimed as she struggled to take the thing off, despite her tired state. "Do not bother resisting. I have a deal to make. Soon, unlimited power will be mine!" He walked over to where he was before, finishing his ritual at last. 

Already, Zatanna wasn't liking what she was seeing. The skies turned pinkish red and the center of the place erupted in a pillar of black light and red bolts. Many pairs of pure green eyes could be seen within the pillar, revealing a massive worm like monstrosity that screeched to the skies. "Now, Tero'Maw! Destroy my enemies!" Felix commanded. 

Alas, true chaos cannot be controlled, as the monster immediately bit his head clean off off of his shoulders. He fell to the ground, turning to ash as well. At first, Zatanna thought she actually had a chance of turning this around. She could escape while this magical monster flailed about, but the creature had already spotted her. Tero'Maw, the eldritch worm of Lanrete's universe, had other plans. Plans that didn't involve it just idly squirming about and causing general mayhem. 

As she got to her feet and limped away, the creature slithered in front of her, rearing up as a means of intimidation. She took several steps back, unsure about what to do except hope for the best. Her legs were smacked by the rough tail of the worm, making her fall to her back. That's when the beast lunged, tearing off the frontal parts of her dress and revealing her pretty stacked frame. Her nylon-covered legs kicked the thing in of its many eyes, causing it to screech in fury. 

Muffling random incantations in the vain hope it would work, she was suddenly covered by the soft underbelly of the worm. The creature slithered across the ground and back, like a saw against wood. Zatanna struggled as the squishy underside massaged her in a manner that kept her from doing much, but wasn't exactly unpleasant either. Still, it was only the start of a most unusual mating ritual. 

The underbelly started to sprout nubs where the magician was, giving the massages a nice texture, especially against her nipples. However, the thing stopped as the nubs started to grow more alarmingly. To Zatanna's horror, one of the nubs was growing straight into her virgin pussy and a few were starting to melt all over her nipples until they solidified, sucking on her tits as well. 

She cried out in pain and shame when the penile nub sunk into her pussy in an instant, ending her virginity. Like a caterpillar, the monster moved that part of its body up and down, causing the nubs to thrust in and out. The force of it was so great that she nearly lost her mind when her womb was slammed in rapid succession. Her boobs jiggled out and in as well. Her raven hair flew in the air with each unusual thrust. 

Still, her limbs flailed about, desperate to escape this horrid prison. She didn't want to admit that being fucked like this was starting to feel good, especially about her already-worn out pussy. She always did fancy herself sexier than she let on and now, she was getting fucked. Not by a man, as she would prefer, but by a monster. So, she continued to resist. 

Her body was not only too weak to make a meaningful escape attempt. The rest of her body was sinking into the underbelly like jello. She turned her head to the side before half of it was sucked in, her remaining eye darting back and forth as she tried to comprehend what was happening. That eye started to roll into the back of her head when she felt a searing pleasure grace her absorbed body, as if she was in a sea of rushing cum. The cum...it felt great against her skin!

What felt even greater was the liquid being pumped into her pussy now. It must have been cum, but much more filling! Her cares about being seen as a slut were fading and actually becoming dreams. She felt an all-consuming need to serve this mightier entity. She was spared because of that and she should be grateful. Her warped mind was telling her that much and it was wrong, but too pleasureful for her to truly argue. She eventually just let the fluids drip from her open mouth, hoping to get absorbed all the way. 

Eventualy, only her ass, backside, hair, and a few other features were visible. The rest was moaning away inside the mysterious insides of the eldritch abomination. She would not be the last woman to be absorbed like this. There was plenty of its body for new victims to go around...

Good Ending: Zatanna Zatara's Wish

Felix, once again, had underestimated the mistress of magic herself. Zatanna blasted him several times in the chest with ice spells before finishing off with a fireball behind him, sending him flying over to her feet. "You cannot do this...you cannot stop my ascent! Lanrete promised me...so much..."

"Guess he won't be able to keep it." She considered crushing his nose with her heel, but she opted for a more humane option. "How about...liaj ot og!" 

Before he knew it, he was dressed in cheap prison clothing and stuck in a cell bound for the nearest prison in her universe. "You will pay for this! One day, I will surpass you! Nobody stops the wrath of Felix Faust!"

"Except pretty much everybody." She quipped before he was sent away. She began to look around, once again searching for a way out. 

"In hindsight, he wasn't exactly the best of players in this game." Lanrete suddenly appeared, putting her on alert as he loomed over her. "Congratulations, Zatanna Zatara! You have defeated this rather infamous D-list villain and succeeded in my game!"

"This means I go home, right? I think I'm late for my show." She pointed out. 

"That's the default thing, but don't you want to make a wish? One that no other magic can fulfill? Think about it. I have unlimited power and it can be at your hands for just a moment. What is your heart's desire?" He asked. 

She was going to rebuke him, but...now that he mentioned it...if he was that powerful, she could have made a lot of things go right this time. Her relationship with Batman actually evolving into something? Her parents being revived? That last one was particularly tempting. The way both her parents died separately was nothing short of injustice, but she had long since moved on from it. But...what if...

No. She was aware of deals like this. He may have not have mentioned her dead loved ones, but she wasn't going to give him ideas anytime soon. "Just send me back." She said more sternly. "No strings attached."

"That's a bit of a waste, but...may I make a suggestion?" He asked kindly. "A broader range of magical spells could be nice? I mean, you ever get that feeling when you arrive at a place and you just need to take something with you lest you feel unfulfilled?"

That caused her to crack a smile at such a mentality. "You know what they say. Don't project." 

"Ugh. Fine. Some heroes are just no fun sometimes." He clapped his tentacles, causing the whole place to go white. Zatanna, before she knew it, was on her way home...

Chapter 58: Ordinary Woman of War

Mulan

(TO UNLOCK: Clear Elsa's Lanrete Mode)

Franchise: Disney

Voice Actress: Ming-Na Wen

Occupation: Soldier / Giesha

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Speedy Strategist

Bio: "I'm no princess. I'm just a girl that's tired of seeing the suffering around her."

Say what you will about Disney, but their classic movies are something to behold. One such gem illustrates a rather accurate depiction of China, in terms of how women were treated. Enter Fu Mulan, a plucky and kind woman who seemed like just another resident until the threat of the Huns encroached upon China. Not wanting her father to die in battle, she set out with a cricket, a horse, a dragon named Mushu, and a more masculine appearance to take his place. She went from just a woman wanting to protect her father to a badass not only wanting to protect China from death and devastation, but also accrued a body count in the thousands with just a cannon and a lot of snow! Eventually defeating the dreaded Shan Yu, she was recognized by the emperor as a capable soldier, but she settled for the peaceful life with her captain, Li Shang, who might have first fallen in love with her when she was posing as a guy. Just admit it, man. There's no shame in it.

However, her days of battle are far from over. She has been transported to Lanrete's domain and she's been forced to fight once more. Thankfully, she feels a bit more competent in her sword abilities, but she's still bringing some pragmatism to the battlefield if it means returning to her family and friends. 

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 4  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 1  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: If she has to get up-close and personal, she'll use her Father's Sword. This ancestral blade isn't the strongest katana, but it certainly is quick. She prefers, though, a 'cut-and-run' strategy, though she's not above slamming the sword down upon her foes, either knocking them down or stunning them in place. 

\---Mushu: Occasionally, especially during counters, Mushu will suddenly appear and fire a small burst of flame, dealing damage before he vanishes.

\---Cannon: Her heavy attacks usually involve her firing a random cannon at various frontal points. It's a bit slow, so use wisely.

Powers: None.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Khan: The ever-loyal black steed will rush forth, trampling her foes.   
\---Level 2-What Lovely Fireworks: In any direction she chooses, she'll unveil a massive firework the size of Texas at her opponent.  
\---Level 3-Protection of the Dragon: Mushu will rise from the ground. If it hits the enemy above, he will transform into a more powerful Chinese Dragon that descends and devours the enemy in a mighty explosion.

Other Stuff:

Stage: Attack of the Huns: This snowy mountain was where Mulan buried these vile conquerors (or, at least, the majority of them), but here, they live to fight against our heroes without mercy. Occasionally, some will charge forth, so don't get caught! Watch out for more of them as the rounds continue! 

Intro: (Unveils her sword uneasily before getting into position) "I didn't ask to fight you."

(Vs. Saber): "Even with women as rulers, things aren't easy."

(Vs. Mikasa Ackerman): "There's really nothing glorious about war. You and I know that."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "Don't play at being a dragon for too long."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "You're actually really inspiring to look at."

(Vs. Psylocke): "I don't know, but something about you feels...offensive to me."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "It is said that even men enjoy your show. What's your secret?"

(Vs. Blossom): "Girl power? What's that?"

(Vs. Ashi): "Whatever evil you fear invading my homeland...it doesn't sound good."

(Vs. She-Ra): "That's a big responsibility that got forced onto you."

(Vs. Elsa): "I've been through blizzards before. Yours is just a breeze."

(Vs. Wendy Corduroy): "I really like your confidence."

(Vs. Mulan): "How this is happening...I probably don't want to know."

(Vs. Chun-Li): "It's great to see that things have actually improved in the modern day."

(Vs. Aqua): "Why does that blade remind me of someone? Or some people?"

(Vs. Ymir): "It's like a dragon, but...I don't even know how to describe you."

Win: (Unsheathes sword and bows) "Thanks for sticking with this to its end."

(Vs. Saber): "You could stand to have a few advisers or, better yet, friends."

(Vs. Mikasa Ackerman): "You're the only Asian woman where you're from? That's...disturbing."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "Just cut your hair. It makes it less easy to grab. Kind of like I just did."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "An entire island of woman? Seems a bit too absolute to me."

(Vs. Psylocke): "What even is your story? It's really confusing!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Seeing you uphold what you do is enough for me."

(Vs. Blossom): "To feel empowered...I like it!"

(Vs. Ashi): "I can only hope the one called Jack keeps this evil away from the land."

(Vs. She-Ra): "If I wanted to take on that kind of responsibility, I'd...well, it's noble, but a bit much for me."

(Vs. Elsa): "Be glad you didn't get buried in a pile of your own snow."

(Vs. Wendy Corduroy): "What you're saying is great, but I don't think mindless aggression is the way to go."

(Vs. Mulan): "Do I really fight that well?"

(Vs. Chun-Li): "I think you even improved on a few old techniques."

(Vs. Aqua): "Do us a favor and help me get rid of those Heartless that are still swarming my lands. They won't stop going after the rice gardens!"

Lose: (Falls to her knees, dropping her sword in shame) "I knew this wouldn't end well."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Vs. Mikasa Ackerman): "I do not envy your position at all."/"I've dealt with idiotic bureaucrats before. Your plight is understood."

(Wonder Woman): "Your situation is a rather curious one."/"You fought me because of some of the old foes I used to battle, didn't you? Like that egg-shaped foe from years gone by..."

(Psylocke): "Well...this is slightly awkward."/"Don't look into my life. It's not worth it."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "It is said that even men enjoy your show. What's your secret?"

(Blossom): "Are you really gonna let them push you around like that?"/"This is your chance to break free! Show them what you're made of!"

(Ashi): "You seem to be from the time Jack was in a just world."/"Maybe not too just, I guess."

(Elsa): "Do you even count as a princess?"/"Not that it really matters."

(Wendy Corduroy): "Reminders of the patriarchy...wonderful."/"China kinda sucks when you think about it."

(Chun-Li): "Time for the parts of China's history I was better off not knowing."/"No need to beat yourself up. I'm the strongest woman ever where I come from."

(Aqua): "Even I can do what Sora managed to, if not better."/"Would you believe a woman is almost a Keyblade master?"

Victory Sex: In a random large body of water, she begins to roughly pound her enemy with a dragon-shaped dildo.

0%: "I can't believe Mushu talked me into this!"  
25%: "So...this is what it's like to be a man in this kind of situation..."  
50%: "It feels really...good!"  
75%: "Can't...stop...thrusting!"  
100%: "Maybe my lover would appreciate this."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual robes  
#2: Army Uniform  
#3: Geisha  
#4: Star Butterfly (Free as an apology to those who saw the finale, yes, I'm a bitter man)  
#5: Shan Yu's Robes (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Ralph Breaks the Internet (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlcheT4Q8M4

\---Shan Yu: The dreaded and efficient Hun leader himself has returned, albeit slightly burnt. Naturally, he's not going to let the chance for revenge slip away from him. Utilizing a massive blade, several charging soldiers, and his pet hawk, he won't rest until he's finally achieved his vengeance. Also, as the fight progresses, he becomes ever more ruthless and fast. 

Bad Ending: Hun-bled

Shan Yu was just as monstrous as he was before, especially in brute strength. "No more tricks..." He seethed as he slammed her to the ground, having dealt enough decisive blows already. "No more chances of victory." He lifted her up by the neck, her outfit barely holding. "Tell me. What exactly were you thinking when you nearly reduced me to ashes?"

"Nnng...that I...will save...everyone from you." She replied, managing to speak through the chokehold. 

"Noble. But null." He threw her down, accidentally tearing her outfit off due to his claws. He paid her naked body no heed as he stood menacingly. "I don't think you'll last long in this world. So, consider what I do next a kindness. The only one you'll ever get out of me, soldier." 

She tried to crawl away, knowing she couldn't win against this behemoth of a Hun, but he just grabbed her by her hair and flung her into a nearby pool of water. It was freezing and the shock of being thrown so hard against the surface nearly knocked her out. However, she came back into reality in order to swim back to shore. 

Shan Yu just smiled. "The women where I grew up in were more capable than you because we didn't treat them like items. Honestly, me conquering China will be a blessing. A shame that the bloodshed will have to end there...for a time." He flashed an evil smirk to reaffirm that, yes, despite being a bit more politically correct, he was a bonafide killer of men, women, and children. 

Mulan thought that the worst had passed over...except something within the water began to move fast towards her lower body. A tentacle beast from this world, resembling a mutated Chinese Dragon, clamped its lamprey-like jaws over her butt and pussy, causing her to gasp in surprised before she was pulled under. 

"Hm. A pity." Even Shan Yu hadn't been expecting that, but he decided not to dwell on it. He had a wish to achieve, after all. 

Mulan struggled against the beast as she was dragged under, but her holes were suddenly filled by two tongues, ending her virginity in the pussy and ass. The pain caused her movements to slow further, especially with how good it was feeling. The feeling of drowning, however, canceled out any pleasure. 

Almost thankfully, the back tentacles of the hideous thing slammed into her mouth, giving her air in the form of a strange liquid that poured down her throat. This gave her more energy to struggle, but that seemed to be what the creature was going for as it dove further into the murky abyss. 

Her body was slammed against a rock as he buried his tongues and tentacles further into her, filling her head with jolts of feelings only her husband could give her, if not better. The pumping motions of the tongues were massaging her walls and filling her to the brim, sending her into a bliss she didn't recognize. The tentacles in her mouth also began to pump into her throat, leaving a bulge there. 

Her kink had been found. To be filled to ridiculous levels and have her skin stretched. Already, the tongues were starting to reach her womb and whatever limits it could find. Though she wasn't losing air, she was losing the will to fight back, her shame also contributing to it. She failed to stop Shan Yu and now she was being violated by a monster. Perhaps this was punishment?

Whatever the case, the creature brought its new mate even deeper, leaving no chance of escape possible. From the tongues came bursts of thick white fluid that caked her insides, possibly impregnating her. In her throat, a violet liquid was forced down, pacifying her completely. Her limbs, at last, went slack as she was taken by her new mate. 

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mind started to go. At least, she felt better...?

Good Ending: Mulan's Wish

Shan Yu reached for his sword, but Mulan drove hers into his outfit, pinning him there. Still thinking as fast as she did, she created one of the fireworks she had been using throughout this entire adventure and fired it upon him. Once more, he was sent flying, only he was crushed into a nearby wall. It was not known what killed him first, the wall or the explosion. 

Mulan panted as she collected herself, the battle now over. She wiped sweat from her forehead as she considered that she just defeated THE Shan Yu in a straight fight. "Never doing that again." She admitted to herself. 

"And you never will once this is done!" Lanrete suddenly appeared, startling her. To her, this was the closest she would get to an actual god. A being of infinite power that even her ancestors would find themselves bowing to without a second thought. "Hello, Fu Mulan! Congratulations on winning this game and defeating him once more! You have proven yourself worthy of a wish from yours truly!"

"Um...okay?" She was a bit nervous at how chipper he was, as if he was Mushu but far more powerful. "Can you help me get back home?"

"Of course, but don't you want a wish to go with it?" He asked, curious. 

Once more, she was another warrior here that wasn't sure if she really needed something like that. She had it all now. All she could ask for. A peaceful life, a loving and strong husband, and plenty of friends and family. Sure, she could wish for her chores to be lessened or life to be even simpler, but that felt like cheating. There was, however, one thing she had in mind. 

From a few fighters, she learned of how much China had sank in reputation and leadership. Nothing but talk of communism, exploitation of the poor, censorship, and even murder. "I wish...I wish China's people never had to suffer in the way I've heard about!"

That surprised Lanrete. "You know, don't you? I can't say I blame you for wanting that. It's a large wish, but I'm sure realities of the multiverse will adjust nicely. I'm going to miss the 'Made in China' jokes I once cherished."

"I don't know what that means. Nor do I want to." She said as she prepared herself to see if he really meant what he promised. 

"Either way, good luck to your life as a...well, wife or mother or both? That's your choice." With that, everything went white. Mulan would return home to the arms of her lover, friends, and family, but with history taking a different path. For China, it would be unendingly prosperous and not an almost dystopian hellhole that it is now.

What impact would it have on the rest of the known world? None can say for now...

Chapter 59: Bewitching Beauty

Camilla

(TO UNLOCK: Beat Lucina and Lyndis' Lanrete Modes)

Franchise: Fire Emblem

Voice Actress: Misty Lee/Miyuki Sawashiro

Occupation: Nohr Eldest Daughter / Malig Knight

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "I hate to be a bother, but anybody who stands in the way of my quest has a bad habit of being cut down easily."

Once again, we return to one of the many timelines in the Fire Emblem franchise. Only this time, the whole thing is basically a 'Choose Your Own Adventure' sort of thing. Whatever the case, we have a tale of two kingdoms that's quite extensive, but let's look into the powerful and...eh...kinda-sorta evil kingdom of Nohr. There's a lot to unpack, but let's look into one of its most powerful female royals. Namely, the battleaxe wielding motherly warrior named Camilla. One of its strongest members, she rules over the army with a mature and loving hand, mainly due to never really recieving any love from an actual mother due to being born of a concubine (this family is kinda screwed up, really). Of course, Corrin, a powerful heroine born to this family, is the one she dotes on the most, wishing the best for her to unhealthy levels. No matter what path the heroine took, Camilla would always find a way to be at her side and try her best to mend things with the rest...but remember. She's not exactly well in the head and her enemies are reminded of that when she gets out her ax and, worse, her beloved wyvern. 

Just when a great battle was about to be won, Camilla was suddenly whisked away to Lanrete's game to compete. Obsessed with returning to Corrin, she has decided to do away with the pleasantries (somewhat) and cut her way back home. Nothing will stop her in her quest to save the ones she loves. NOTHING...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 4

Abilities/Weapons: Her main draw is literally named Camilla's Axe and she has the power to wield it with just one hand! Usually, she'll extend it and then take a swing. Her play-style is attacking lightly at first before going forth with a series of powerful blows from this titanic thing. Her heavy attacks have her forget speed for power, obviously, as she wields it with two hands. 

\---Camilla's Wyvern: Well, she's a Malig Knight, after all. She loves her dragon very much and he loves her too, possibly romantically. Therefore, if she's near defeat, he'll occasionally swoop in during heavy attack combos to either unleash a stream of purple fangs or dive-bomb the foe. They effectively fight side-by-side in this stage!

Powers: She carries a tome with her, like most warriors around here. Mainly, her Thunder Tome. Lift this thing into the sky to either call upon a lightning strike or send an arc of electricity towards your foe!

\---Fire Tome: Her heavy version of using a tome involves this, such as arcs of fire or a charged up Fireball int eh sky.

\---Rose's Thorns: Her passive skills is to, when standing around for a good few moments, increases the chances of her wyvern showing up earlier when she's damaged enough. Silly? Yes. But then again, she has no other allies here. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Savage Blow: She slams her axe down upon her enemy, shattering the very ground and dealing much damage.  
\---Level 2-Thunder Tome/Fire Tome Terror: Imbuing her axe with the thunder tome's power, her weapon becomes even more powerful, leaving arcs of lightning in places where she misses. If she's equipped her fire tome, she'll just start hurling fireballs from the sky, as well as slash with her fire-imbued ax to leave burning arcs if she misses.  
\---Level 3-A Royal and her Wyvern: Slashing her enemy into the sky, she'll hop on top of her loyal wyvern, which grabs the foe in his jaws and slams said enemy down to the ground, where Camilla unleashes the final blow with her axe, causing a fiery pillar to erupt.

Other Stuff:

Stage: Nohr Kingdom Interior: Yeah. We get it. This black and red kingdom is depressing, but the interior here is slightly better, with townsfolk eagerly watching this battle to its end and the night sky looking somewhat atmospheric. Don't get too attached. Enemy forces will suddenly enter and you might be caught in the middle of this terrible brawl!

Intro: (Her wyvern drops her off onto the battlefield) "It's time for your punishment!"

(Vs. Asuka): "Such a naughty child. You deserve a spanking from yours truly."

(Vs. Saber): "That long face of yours tells me you know what's coming."

(Vs. Sailor Moon/Sailor Jupiter): "Isn't this just adorable?"

(Vs. Mami Tomoe): "Just looking at you, I know I should hold back."

(Vs. Melpha): "Just admit it. You love being watched when you do...whatever it is you're doing."

(Vs. X-23): "You've lived your whole life on the run. Let me...ease your pain."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "There's nothing wrong with my love for Corrin! BEGONE!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Can we switch dragons after this? I have a great idea!"

(Vs. Blossom/April O'Neil): "Let's see how much power you really have, child."

(Vs. Ashi): "My pity for you is great, but to a fault."

(Vs. She-Ra): "And they say Corrin grew up with the wrong crowd."

(Vs. Nicole Watterson): "You want to raise your children? Curb that beastly temper of yours."

(Vs. Elsa/Mulan): "Let's show the commonfolk what us royals can really do!"

(Vs. Garnet): "I have a slight feeling we'll get along just fine!"

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "I can't help but admire your confidence in yourself."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Things are so much better when you let loose, Zelda."

(Vs. Lucina): "Another great warrior wishes to match wits with me?"

(Vs. Lyndis): "The tales of your beauty don't lie..."

(Vs. Camilla): "Whoever wins gets to be by Corrin's side forever!"

(Vs. Ymir): "You'll make a good snack for my dragon."

Win: (Blows a kiss to her incoming wyvern) "Over so soon? We were just getting started!"

(Vs. Asuka): "Time for the spanking! This is what children like you get! Remember it!"

(Vs. Saber): "You certainly know how to wreck a kingdom, but, honestly, you give up way too easily."

(Vs. Sailor Moon/Sailor Jupiter): "You teenagers and your silly little games! I don't even mind playing along."

(Vs. Mami Tomoe): "Kyubey...I hope you've made peace with your end. Because I'm going to enjoy rending you asunder."

(Vs. X-23): "Pain does seem like your life. Fear not! I have a list of ideas."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "You're still offering me that ring? I'm flattered, but my place is in Nohr."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Can I hug Spike? Please? I just can't help it!"

(Vs. Blossom/April O'Neil): "They grow so fast! I'm almost moved to tears."

(Vs. Ashi): "You killed your own mother? After what she did, I would have done the same, but slower. And maybe with some chains?"

(Vs. She-Ra): "Do you mind if I pay this Shadow Weaver a visit? I don't think she needs her torso anymore."

(Vs. Nicole Watterson): "It was about time you were humbled, kitty cat."

(Vs. Elsa/Mulan): "Hmm. I expected better, but it was a fine effort."

(Vs. Garnet): "Children raise you, don't they?"

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "Sorry, but I'm the one who punishes here."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "I would remove your head from your shoulders, but you got Corrin in the Smash Tournament. You have my eternal gratitude. You can always join me in one of my bathing sessions."

(Vs. Lucina): "Fate's overrated. That much is fact."

(Vs. Lyndis): "I'm just glad I could see you in action, warrior of the badlands."

(Vs. Camilla): "You know what? What if Corrin could handle the both of us?"

Lose: (Falls to her knees, her axe falling from her hand) "Corrin...forgive me..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "Annoying hag! Get away from me!"/"At least you gave me a good enough workout."

(Saber): "You seem rather brutal for a princess."/"Love is finite. I know that too well."

(Sailor Moon): "Fake! I SWEAR THOSE ARE FAKE! That axe, though...isn't."/"I really gotta calm down with these people."

(Mami Tomoe): "I...I'm not a kid. Yes, really."/"Your sympathy is appreciated, but I can manage this alone."

(X-23): "Trust me. I don't need your pity."/"I'm not a weapons girl, but...where can I get one of those?"

(Star Sapphire): "Your love is genuine, yet also insane at the same time. How can it be?"/"You have so much love to give. Don't waste it, Camilla."

("dusk sparkle"): "Such strength! And...that's a pretty big dragon."/"It's safe to say that princess training should be mandatory."

(Blossom): "I don't know, but I feel...kinda patronized."/"Caring or not, you're still kind of a bad guy."

(She-Ra): "You get to ride a dragon while wielding that thing? That's pretty cool."/"Why couldn't you have been Hordak's right-hand woman?"

(Nicole Watterson): "Uh...why are you looking at me like that?"/"What I do with my kids is none of your business. I mean, they keep on my toes most of the time."

(Mulan): "Guess I'm on the only one who uses a dragon here."/"The best dragons have no wings. Right, Mushu?"

(Garnet): "Possessiveness isn't love. That's just how it is."/"Hm. At least you have good intentions behind all that trouble."

(Ivy Valentine): "Are you...cribbing my style, as they put it?"/"Yes, yes, subtlety isn't my forte, but my skills speak for myself."

(Princess Zelda): "Please, help me stem the tide of those who decried Corrin's inclusion in the Smash Tournament!"/"Your compliments are appreciated. Your kingdom, honestly, is not."

(Lucina): "Nohr's greatest champion...I must remain focused!"/"The evil of your kingdom is at an end!"

(Lyndis): "Why not rebel against your king? He has done nothing but bring doom on innocents!"/"I can see you're on the way to understanding what is right and what is wrong."

Victory Sex: Smothering her foe in her breasts, she lets her wyvern fuck her foe silly.

0%: "Isn't this sweet? It's going to get much better."  
25%: "So much more preferable than getting your head lopped off."  
50%: "How I wish that that could have been Corrin and me..."  
75%: "Yes! I want to hear you submit!"  
100%: "This dragon could always use a new playmate in the end."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual look  
#2: Happy New Year  
#3: Maid  
#4: Adrift (Defeat Lyndis three times in a row)  
#5: Dairy Cow Cosplay (Unlocked after the Bad Ending. Kinda like this: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/12958/456080.jpg )  
#6: Spring Festival (Unlocked after the Good Ending. Looks like this: http://www.aerisdies.com/images/categories/14195/485486.jpg)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQS1XlHEW_A

\---Corrupted Male Corrin: Remember the Smash Bros version of Corrin? Imagine one with zero redeeming features and Nohr's less than savory aspects thrown into him. Now, your quest is to vanquish this clone and get back to your own timeline. Beware of the various attacks he showed in that game (that I'm too lazy to write down), but he always transforms into a dragon when it suits him, especially near the end. In that form, just run. There's nothing much else to it.

Bad Ending: Brotherly Hate

Camilla's wyvern's neck was broken right in front of the defeated princess. Her eyes widened with horror and sadness as she watched the alternate version of her beloved Corrin kill her best friend and on-and-off lover. Now, he was out of his dragon form and walking up to her, stepping and crushing the fallen axe of hers as well. "Why? Why do you hate me so?" She asked in disbelief. 

"Why?" He replied, his voice dark and brooding. "Because, when you were there, you were always after my body. Always asking me to bathe with you and possibly look upon your massive boobs, you stupid cow." 

"This...this isn't like you! My Corrin is nowhere near as foul as you!" She shouted, slowly adjusting to the fact that, no, this wasn't a member of her family and she should have never hesitated to cut him down. "When my own family gets word of this, you will be hunted down to the ends of the Earth!"

"I don't need friends to crush weaklings like you." He smirked before looking upon the very obvious fact that her breasts and pussy, as well as most of her curvaceous body, had been revealed. "I may hate you for how you tried to tempt me with your filthy whore body, but I can't exactly stave off my own inner desires, can I?"

She realized what he meant and she attempted to stand. "I would rather die than let you defile me! Bury me alive for all I care! It's my second greatest fear and I'd still take it over-" She was slapped across the face and kicked in the stomach until she was back on her back again, coughing up some blood as well. 

"Know your place, wench!" He shouted before transforming into his dragon form, a sudden slab of meat falling to the ground. That was no ordinary meat, though. It was his massive cock. While Camilla always had fantasies of her Corrin having a massive futa cock to breed her and the others with, this scenario was much less enjoyable for obvious reasons.

"No...don't put that thing in me!" She shouted before being restrained by magical bonds to her wrists and ankles to the floor. 

"From now on, you shall be what the commonfolk refer to as a 'cum-dumpster'. It's a catchy title, don't you think?" The dragon sneered before positioning his cock to face her pussy. "I smell that you're not a virgin...that wyvern's musk is still reeking a bit...you naughty girl, you've been having sex with your dragon!" 

"So what if I have?! He was more of a man than yo-AAAH!" His jaws suddenly clamped down on her left nipple. While it endured, it sent jolts of electricity through her frame. Her tits were always so sensitive when they whenever she had one of her usual bathing sessions. This was something else entirely and it left her wide open for whatever was about to be shoved inside her. 

As the fake Corrin bit down on her nipples, he rammed his dragon cock in, causing Camilla to let out a loud cry of both shame and arousal. All her sexual experiences have been with women so far, so imagine how unprepared she was to have a gigantic dick pounding away. She may have been strong, but even she would find that she had limits here. 

Her attacker was ruthless in fucking her. His cock just kept widening her pussy walls and slamming almost into her womb. Even worse, he had begun to flap his wings and take off into the air, still fucking her harshly. The speed he was going at was rather painful, given her current state, but she couldn't ignore the slamming sensations in her loins. 

'Please...don't let me break...but...this cock is so...big!' Her mind, assaulted by all these trappings, was slowly degenerating into a cum-hungry slut. It was as the fake sibling so eloquently put it. She would soon be a cum dumpster. Even worse, she was later slammed to the ground when he finished his flight, driving his dick even further into her. She bit her lip as this happened, the bulge in her waist growing prominent. 

Her buxom body moved greatly with each thrust, her massive boobs jiggling and her lovely lips twisting into an O-face, unable to restrain herself as she was treated like a dirty mate that this monstrosity had claimed. Here legs began to buck and freeze at random, showing that her attempts to hide her arousal were failing badly. "Fuck...I cannot...handle it..." She breathed. 

"Yes...admit your place! You will be my finest whore when I take over this wretched land! Nohr is only the start!" He roared before driving his cock in for one last time, releasing his unholy seed into her womb. 

Her mind now didn't see him as someone else now. She now saw him as an actual sibling cumming inside her. This fetish of hers set her over the edge, her tongue lolling out and one of her hands gripping her un-bitten breast tightly. "OH, GODS! I CAN'T TAKE IT! PLEASE! CUM IN ME MORE!" She cried out in hysteria, tears streaming down her face. Deep inside, she hoped the real Corrin would come. Alas, she was next after this horror was done with her. 

With a smirk as he transformed back into a human, he contemplated which girl to claim next. Perhaps...Elise? Hinoka? Who knew?

Good Ending: Camilla's Wish

"Strike now!" Camilla shouted as she buried her axe into the fake Corrin's wing. Shrieking, he fell out of the sky, only for the wyvern the princess was riding atop to divebomb him mid-fall, causing him to create a crater in the ground and crushing his chest. 

"Urk...this wasn't...how it was supposed to end..." The corrupted one gurgled as he transformed into human form, looking upon the scowling woman and wyvern. 

"I'm afraid this is how things were meant to be. You are not a true member of my family and, given your behavior here, you never were in your timeline. Allow me to put you out of your misery." Raising her axe before he could get a panicked word out, she struck down, decapitating the evil boy and causing him to vanish into dust. 

"Grrr?" Her wyvern wasn't sure where to go from here.

"I believe we've done what was necessary. I wouldn't do it again, but these things...well, they don't happen all the time, but you know." She supposed before the sky seemed to open up. "Finally. A nice change in scenery."

"I'm sure you've seen plenty of that since getting here." Lanrete emerged from the tear in the sky, his golden tentacles nearly covering the land. Camilla's wyvern roared at the sight, but his friend calmed him with a gesture. "Congrats on defeating that miserable faker and winning my game!"

"The pleasure is all mine." She sweetly said before brandishing her weapon. "Now, send us back before I slice you open."

"Let's not get too violent. Seriously. Wish for therapy I hope." He sighed. "Speaking of which, is there anything you want to wish for before I send you back?

She then remembered. There was a wish at the end of the deal. At first, it was just going back home. But, with a generous offer like that, how could she refuse? She supposed she was happy with her life, despite how Nohr could have used some improvments. She supposed, in due time, they would happen. But what did she want? She already had Corrin, her friends, her dragon lover, and budding alliances. Where to go from here? Maybe something selfish for a change? At least, in her head.

However, it was then that she did some introspection. All over the multiverse, there were children in desperate need of love. Love that she never got from her own mother and that she was intent on both getting and giving. "I wish that there was a place for all the orphans to go and grow into whoever they wish to be. Do not let them suffer like I did. It would bring me nothing less than joy to know that no child has to go hungry or that sort of thing."

Lanrete seemed surprised by this gesture of compassion. "It's a large and general wish, but I'll see what I can do. Just know that you can't take care of every single sad child in the multiverse. I can, however, make a system that involves messengers across reality with offers like great orphanages in their respective worlds."

She was a bit bummed that she wouldn't be giving any love out, but there were plenty of orphans wher eshe was. So, she just bowed. "That'll do. Let's meet again on better terms, shall we?"

"Indeed! Good luck!" With a clap of his tentacles, Lanrete caused everything to go white. Pretty soon, Camilla would be heading home, her conscious cleared of the suffering that children have to suffer sometimes. Of course, that would mean less heroes in fiction with that backstory, but who cares at this point?

Chapter 60: Justice-Driven Black Knight

Kallen Stadtfelt

(TO UNLOCK: Beat Jenny XJ9 and Ashi's Lanrete Modes)

Franchise: Code Geass

Voice Actress: Karen Strassman/Ami Koshimizu

Occupation: Black Knight

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "You only lost because you don't have justice on your side. Me? I have it flowing through my veins!"

In this particular world, Japan got its collective shit kicked out of it when the imperialistic Britannia Empire, which is basically Britain if it had its way with America and, pretty much, the rest of the world. In other words, welcome to an alternate history that forced many to go ahead in the ways of technology, backstabbing, and finding ways to restore freedom. There's a lot to unpack, but our story here leads us to a group of resistance fighters known as the Black Knights, who strive to restore Japan's very name and glory from the tyrants. Particularly, there is the half-Japanese/Britannian ace pilot known as Kallen Stadtfelt, though her Japanese maiden last name of Kozuki is just as fine. Despite her mixed race, she despised the evil of the Britannian Empire and she put up a facade as a sickly girl at her school while attempting to take down the Empire with her trusty retrofitted Knightmare mech, Guren Nishiki, on the side. However, her quest to save all the innocents who suffered put her on a collision course with a mysterious rebel named Zero and his true identity as...well, let's just say that it just gets even more complicated, but she eventually did succeed alongside her fellow rebels, though at the cost of her lover Zero/Lelouch (the less said about his involvement, the better). 

However, a remnant of the Britannian forces of old is far from happy and, in the middle of a devastating invasion that involved the use of a monstrous increasing mechanical mass known as the Techno Sentient, she and her mech were transported to Lanrete's universe to compete. Her resolve not broken, she strives to make it back to her universe and save what remains of her friends. However, her mech hasn't been needing her in the cockpit lately...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Throughout the whole battle, she's in the down-sized Knightmare Unit known as Guren Nishiki, a close-range machine that really lays on the hurt with that massive claw of his. There's a screen on the side, though, that shows her getting clothing damage as the fight goes on, so that's accounted for. This mech is equipped with various gadgets to help her out.

\---Radiant Wave Tech: In that massive claw of the Guren's, massive amounts of radiation lies dormant and, as it uses that fist more and more, the power increases! It can be expelled (at the cost of energy) during heavy attacks to make its punches even stronger. It can even fire short-bursts of radiation as well, but mostly at close-range. However, charging it up causing it to fire a longer beam. It's also the source of a devastating grab attack. It's sizzling, isn't it?

\---Radiant Shield: Need we forget this ability, which protects her from all projectile weapons, though it can break. Physical attacks, however, will hurt the enemy unless said foe is made of metal. And even then...

\---Slash Harken: On the left arm is this cable-like weapon that can grab foes from any distance. Just aim it right and you'll either send your foe crashing down or right in front of you for a free combo. 

\---Hand Gun: Also on that left arm, in some combos and even in a counter move, she'll fire this thing, pushing back in the enemy in a hail of bullets. 

Powers: None. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Mechanized Assault: Her speed grows as she flys around the place, firing her Hand Gun all across the floor.  
\---Level 2-There is an "Us" in Justice: Calling on her comrades, a hail of laser fire will rain down on the ground with some familiar faces from the Black Knights. Not only that, but Kallen will use her Slash Harken to hold the enemy in place if she can. Either way, there's no getting out of this assault. Just block after avoiding the Harken.  
\---Level 3-A Living Knightmare: Guren's eyes will suddenly glow as he unleashes his wings and flies up to the sky before unleashing a powerful beam of radiation from his claw, annihilating the ground.

Other Stuff:

Stage: Britannia Aerial Dogfight: Over the seas, you'll get to live out the scene where Kallen unveiled her mech's upgraded flying capabilities for the very first time. Watch out for random lasers and stuff, though. These Knightmares don't stop for anybody!

Intro: (She hops into her Knightmare Unit, causing him to boot up) "Prepare yourself!"

(Vs. Asuka): "I don't have time for your bullshit, kid!"

(Vs. Saber): "Careful. Historically, me and Britain never got along."

(Vs. Android 18): "This is the next level of technology? I'll know it when I see it."

(Vs. Seras Victoria): "This Knightmare's power will burn you alive!"

(Vs. Kallen Stadtfelt): "Trying to clone me to take out my forces? You have another thing coming!"

(Vs. Psylocke): "That thing with the eye? Lelouch did it better."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "You don't know Zero like I do. Back off!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Okay. I'm stumped."

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "Can a machine really know something about justice? Let's find out."

(Vs. Judy Hopps): "Oh, good. Reminders of that one suit."

(Vs. Tracer): "Imagine if Britannia was stuck with you!"

(Vs. 2B): "Such complicated tech...I'll still beat you!"

(Vs. Sakuya Izayoi): "At least I'm not loyal to a vampire."

(Vs. Camilla): "Who needs dragons when you have Knightmares?"

(Vs. Ymir): "You can grow even bigger? We don't need to wait for that anymore!"

Win: (Her Knightmare clenches the claw in victory) "Justice is on our side!"

(Vs. Asuka): "You've got no actual skill. Just aggression. You mind telling me how that's going to help you succeed?"

(Vs. Saber): "Guess Britannia forgot its roots."

(Vs. Android 18): "Still a bit iffy about how somebody changed your very being to reach this peak, but I should probably consider it."

(Vs. Seras Victoria): "That was...actually kind of f'ed up."

(Vs. Kallen Stadtfelt): "When they created you, they forgot to put in my drive to change the future!"

(Vs. Psylocke): "Too bad that psychic blade couldn't make a dent on my mech."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "You'll never sway me from Lelouch, even if he's already dead."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Can you please stop making 'nightmare' puns? When we named these things, we had a certain aesthetic in mind."

(Vs. Jenny XJ9): "Color me impressed. Wanna discuss war stories?"

(Vs. Judy Hopps): "I mean, I wouldn't mind getting into the bunny suit again..."

(Vs. Tracer): "No, seriously. They would benefit if they had your sense of justice. Don't become one of them, please."

(Vs. 2B): "Reverse engineering what you've got is going to make my job easier."

(Vs. Sakuya Izayoi): "Seriously! Show some more emotion! You're worse than C.C!"

(Vs. Camilla): "The thing about our Knightmares, you don't have to feed them princesses. Although, I guess it would be cool."

Lose: (Guren breaks down a bit, falling to his knees as Kallen falls out) "Dammit!"

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "That bulky piece of junk? Please."/"Your robot may have a cool name, but I just make everything better, don't I?"

(Saber): "What have they done to my Britain?!"/"Forget this! I must return to my country and restore its honor and goodness!"

(Android 18): "All I've gotta do is crush the squishy stuff inside."/"I'm keeping the claw as a trophy, brat."

(Seras Victoria): "You know what you're missing? A nice big cannon!"/"Remember! Bitches love cannons!"

(Psylocke): "The power of the Geass is mysterious, but paltry compared to me."/"I prefer a killing edge to what your friend once had."

(Star Sapphire): "Your love is...distorted in a few areas."/"Idol worship and love mesh together only so well."

("dusk sparkle"): "Has Nightmare Moon returned again?! Wait..."/"I'm never going to look at Nightmare Night the same way again."

(Jenny XJ9): "Wouldn't be my first time dealing with mech-suits."/"You ever think that claw's compensating for something?"

(Judy Hopps): "I saw the photos. They still make those suits?"/"Your frustration is felt, but quit running shooting with that thing! You might kill somebody!"

(Tracer): "Bugger me, this A.U of history is looking pitch black!"/"Tell Britannia that an old remnant is coming back to kick arse!"

(2B): "This machine contains a radioactive power source. Proceed with caution."/"There's a...human inside? I'm sorry."

(Sakuya Izayoi): "I heard of this 'Zero' before. He disappointed many."/"If you want to know where he is, you won't like the answer."

(Camilla): "You children today and your fancy toys!"/"Not very fun when your toy is being cooked from the inside. Now, come on out."

Victory Sex: While in the nude, she pilots her mech to ram a cod-piece into her foe.

0%: "Activating submission procedures! Let's see what this can do!"  
25%: "It's like...I can feel it to..."  
50%: "Unknown energy signature detected! It's...it's affecting me!"  
75%: "Fuck! I can't take it! I need to cum too!"  
100%: "Best...upgrade...ever."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual look  
#2: Schoolgirl  
#3: P.O.W  
#4: Asuka Soryu Plugsuit (Defeat Asuka Langley Soryu three times in a row)  
#5: Bunny Girl (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Zero (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ybY00x49B4

\---Zero the Techno-Sentient: Could it be that Lelouch has come back for his former lover? Actually...NO. The Techno-Sentient has come, fresh off of a path of destruction where it's assimilated various Knightmare Units and Zero's body is being used a a crude 'head'. Aside from hordes of tentacles and even a jump-attack that crushes you, it can use the technology on it to fire lasers, missiles, and even unleash bladed weapons. As a last resort, it uses the Geass from the body it has to unleash a mind-breaking wave that shatters stamina and power. 

Bad Ending: Techno Savage

Even the mighty Guren Knightmare Unit was powerless against this formless being of metal and synthetic flesh. After her mech sustained heavy damages, a tentacle managed to actually slice her mech in half. It was in that movement that she knew that she had lost against this horrible monstrosity. "No! I'm not done yet!" Picking up a small gun from the seat, she ejected and successfully got her parachute out. 

She was deeply unnerved when the creature seemed to look at her when the body of the Zero armor turned to face her direction as she began to open fire on it. She somewhat knew she was doomed when it set its sights on her. Still, she fired and let out a powerful scream, showing that she wasn't going down without a fight.

A fight that lasted for ten seconds before it sent its tentacles out to grab her out of the sky. Normally, such a creature would ignore her due to her not being made out of metal, but it was a constantly growing and learning creature. Perhaps it could find other uses for these organic creatures? They didn't necessarily mean it had to keep whatever it took alive.

Kallen struggled in the tough cable-like appendages, but she could not break free at all. She grunted heavily, but her mouth was eventually gagged by the coils of the thing. She spread her free arm out as she was assimilated into the thing, her hand grasping at nothing as the light around her vanished. 

A few minutes after she was put inside the spacious area, though, she found herself surrounded by chunks of previous Knightmare units and other metal pieces of junk. There were some gigantic transportation vehicles making up the core of the thing as well. She had a bit of a darkly humorous thought if this creature happened to get attracted to Britannia's own mechanical achievements. It would be a nice twist of the knife against them. 

However, that was short-lived when she was suddenly pressed against the wall by cables. Actually, they wrapped around her and moved around so fast that they began to tear her clothing to shreds, leaving her semi-nude body pressed against the cold fleshy walls by the back. She would have been embarrassed if she wasn't too busy struggling to escape this wretched fate. 

Alas, her legs and arms were fully integrated into the walls, already starting the process of making her useful to the Techno-Sentient's collective consciousness. The back of her head was also transfixed to the wall and her eyes began to widen as she felt her thoughts almost being rewritten. Any language she had sounded like her very voice had been corrupted by static electricity and her back arched as more of the flesh grew around her. 

Eventually, it reached her pussy and having it over there was actually kind of arousing. Her body convulsed as it just laid on her bare pussy, pushing against the folds and massaging her walls as it began to spread even more. 'Inside me...it's going...inside me!' She moaned before the stuff started to spread to her underboob. 

Her tits had never felt such a cold sensation. It caused them to attempt to straighten, but they were pushed down as her the rest of her breasts were covered up. She moaned even louder as the substance this thing was made out of quickened its spreading, until her very womb was filled. It was like the world's largest dick was taking residence inside her body and she could do nothing about it. Despite her strong spirit, she was unable to handle her feminine needs. Her virginity had officially been taken and it was by this abomination.

Eventually, only strands of her hair remained outside of the mass that had enveloped her. It was almost as if she didn't feel any sort of stress from this come on. She just twitched inside the thing, unable to express how much of her was being stimulated. A part of her wanted to push outward, but she could already feel the rest of her orifices get filled by the stuff. 

Until she couldn't decide which part of her was Techno-Sapient or herself...

Good Ending: Kallen Stadtfelt's Wish

Kallen's situation wasn't really that good, but she was still giving it her all as she unleashed blast after blast from her Knightmare unit. Still, the Techno-Sapient was taking all her blows like they were nothing. "You won't beat me! You hear me?! NEVER!" She shouted, continuing to fight to her last breath. 

However, much to her surprise, her ejection systems were suddenly turning on. "What the-" Before she could continue, she was promptly ejected from her seat and sent into the air. Her parachute managed to work as she watched her Knightmare Unit still functioning despite not having a pilot. "But...how?!"

"Kallen..." The machine suddenly spoke to her in a masculine yet scratchy voice. He turned his head to her and gave her a salute. "See you on the other side." Before she could make sense of this, Guren Nishiki grabbed the tentacle that was showing off the Zero armor and flew high into the sky, straining his circuitry to lift the massive monster. 

Despite all the tentacles attempting to drag him into the mass, he still forged ahead, intent on saving his beloved pilot. "If only I could tell you how much I feel about you, Kallen. Every fight we had together...every upgrade you helped give me...I shall never forget those moments. Here's hoping we'll still have Japan." With all his strength, he flung the Techno-Sentient all the way into the stars, where it would probably be burnt up by one of those stars. 

In summary, he threw that damn thing into the sun. Despite the victory, it cost him his flight capabilities on account one several of the tentacles having pulled too hard on their joints. As Kallen landed safely on the ground, she watched as her mech crashed into it, still functioning, but just barely. "Guren!" She couldn't believe she was actually talking to her mech, but here she was, climbing on top of his chest as she made sure he was okay. "How are you holding up?"

"P...pretty good, all things considered." He turned his mouthless head to her and his claw attempted to rub her cheek a bit, despite how sharp it still was. "I don't know how I was able to achieve consciousness, but...perhaps it was your will. I was hoping, if I make it, if we could know each-other much better." 

She still was comprehending how this kind of magic was able to happen, but she knew Lelouch very well, as well as the existence of immortals. Practically anything was possible at this point. Breathing a deep sigh and doing her best to accept this as the new normal, she gave him a confident smile. "Don't worry. We'll get you patched up."

"Glad to see you two can finally become best friends!" Lanrete's voice interrupted them when his massive golden frame enveloped the skies. His tentacles came close, but Guren nearly shot them with his faulty left hand. "Do not fear! I came to congratulate you for defeating that horrible monster and winning my game!"

"Thanks, but saving the world was good enough for me. Was that the real Techno-Sentient?" She asked to be sure.

"Indeed! Whatever remains of that ruthless version of Britannia is no more once that's done. Now, what is it that you want to wish for? Aside from going home, that is." The god-like being pointed out. 

She remembered that part of the deal, but she felt like her wish just got granted. She and Guren just defeated the Techno-Sentient! What else could she want? Maybe Lelouch coming back? No, it would upset the peace. She loved that man, despite everything, but she knew what was best for her people. "If I may speak..." Guren interrupted that train of thought. "Perhaps we could cure her mother of her illness?"

"Guren? How did you know?" She asked, surprised by that. 

"You talk in your sleep, my lady." He shrugged. 

"Your knight speaks true." Lanrete said. "I would suggest focusing on the future after this. Japan still needs heroes to protect it, if that monster was any indication." She clapped his tentacles, causing the whole area to start to turn white. 

Kallen was slightly bummed that she would still not see Lelouch again, but, if it meant saving the figure that went through Hell to take care of her, so be it. Still, having Guren be able to talk was going to be...interesting. Perhaps she would even learn of her Knightmare's crush on her and possibly accept it, being her protector and best friend after all?

Only time will tell.

Chapter 61: Nature's Mutated Wrath

Poison Ivy

(TO UNLOCK: Beat Harley Quinn's Lanrete Mode and then beat Catwoman)

Franchise: Batman

Voice Actress: Tasia Valenza

Occupation: Eco-Terrorist

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Fighter Type: Long-Distance Aggressor

Bio: "As the humans continue to murder the Earth, I can feel the planet's rightful rulers calling for a savior. You've just found her, as well as the ultimate fact...that Mother Nature needs a real bitch to get things back in line."

In the DC Universe, all plant-life is represented by The Green. There are a few that protect it with their lives, but one unnatural protector would rather use unconventional and sometimes murderous ways to do so. Once a meek scientist named Pamela Isley, she was seduced by here professor into becoming a test subject for his cruel experiments in the field of plant life. However, rather than die from the amount of abuse she went through, she mutated into a powerful yet alluring hybrid of woman and flora. At first, she was into petty theft, but she evolved a desire to protect the plants of the world, no matter the human cost. However, despite her various heinous crimes and battles with her nemesis, the Batman, her humanity endured whenever it came to certain circumstances, including a romantic relationship with fellow villainess, Harley Quinn. Nowadays, she teeters the line between good and evil, but her plants will always come first, though there has been some signs that she's doing her best to return to being a scientist rather than an eco-terrorist. 

Still, life can never be simple for a Batman rogue. She's been transported here to participate in Lanrete's game and she's anything but happy to be forced out of her comfort zone. However, she's rather pleased that this universe can shift to suit her needs at times. This has given her more than a few ideas for her wish...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 2  
\---Arousal: 4

Abilities/Weapons: Aside from her powers and strength, she can throw Oak Seeds that suddenly grow into mighty pillars of bark for a short while, sending opponents into the air or trapping them for funsies. 

\---Poison Immunity: Any attacks that relate to toxins will have no effect on her. 

Powers: Obviously, she has control over plants, but how she uses them is something worth talking about. Her Vines are her primary source of either ending her usual combos or her heavy attacks in general. They're great for keeping enemies at a distance, twirling around her in a protective tornado, or even firing bursts of gas that knock out the enemy for a while. Careful. One or two vines only show up at a time.

\---Plant Monsters: Occasionally, she'll create minions of two types when she crouches. Either a stationary Venus Flytrap on four legs that bites at anyone who gets too close or a Trilobite-like plant thing that crawls across the ground and explodes in a shower of acid when it makes contact. 

\---Flower Trap: Her heavy version of the Oak Seeds, only one of these can be thrown. Thrown directly at the foe's face, it becomes a flower that envelops the foe's head, inverting the controls for a while. 

\---Seduction: The more Arousal the enemy has, the less power against her. Still, the stamina of the foe will be great. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Nature Fights Back: Her vines will grab the enemy and smash said foe across the ground at an increasing rate.  
\---Level 2-Garden of Evil: Creating a large patch of fertile land around her, she'll be healing up and even more powerful should she stay in the spacious area. It'll fade after a while, but any foe that gets in while have the health go down a bit at a time.  
\---Level 3-Don't Mess with Mother Nature: A massive vine will suddenly grab the enemy from behind. Rows of trees will be smacked by the enemy's body before the vine ends with a monstrous Venus Flytrap that starts smacking its jaws down on the enemy before spitting the body back out onto the arena.

Other Stuff:

Stage: Ivy's Grove: The backdrop of this forest, notably, is filled with strange bark sculptures of people. Then, it hits you. They were once people that did one too many bad things to nature. Three guesses as to how they got there. Either way, beware when random plumes of the gas that started this emerge, briefly stunning whoever gets hit. 

Intro: (A giant Venus Flytrap uses a massive vine to get her to her place) "Time to seal this battle with a kiss."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): "I don't usually go after young people, but...then again...there was Robin."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B): "Humanity and its machines are going to be history!"

(Vs. Sailor Jupiter): "You have control over the leaves? Is that it, girl?"

(Vs. Kallen Stadtfelt): "Nuclear power? How environmentally unfriendly can you get?"

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "A whole island awaits my brethren. Yours."

(Vs. Storm): "I haven't forgotten what your hurricanes keep doing to the trees."

(Vs. Raven): "Robin's friend? I'll enjoy making you scream."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "I'm liking this foreplay already, Harley."

(Vs. Supergirl): "We all remember your first kiss, Kryptonian."

(Vs. Catwoman): "No man or woman can resist me. Remember?"

(Vs. Wasp): "Some of my plants eat bugs like you. You'll do nicely."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "Love means nothing to me unless its for my babies."

(Vs. She-Hulk): "Whatever you're green with, it can't be anything good."

(Vs. Poison Ivy): "Guess I forgot to handle that plant clone yesterday."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Restore the earth with that magic, why don't you?"

(Vs. Ashi): "Your appreciation for nature is meaningless, human."

(Vs. Nicole Watterson/Sandy Cheeks/Judy Hopps): "Born of nature and yet still killing it off. How pathetic."

(Vs. Elsa): "This winter ends now, witch!"

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart): "Avalanche never went far enough. Simple as that."

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "When I seduce people, I go all the way...in sending them to the next world."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "There's room for only one Ivy. POISON Ivy."

(Vs. Ymir): "I don't know why I'd want to kiss you."

Win: (Blows a kiss as she make the whole place become overgrown) "I really am to die for."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom): "Now, behave yourselves and burn down humanity's future for me."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B): "Can't wait until moss starts growing all over you."

(Vs. Sailor Jupiter): "Student, meet the master of all the Green."

(Vs. Kallen Stadtfelt): "What if I just threw you into a nuclear reactor and see what happens?"

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "One day, Batman himself will be under my spell."

(Vs. Storm): "From now on, you'll change the weather to suit all the needs of my babies."

(Vs. Raven): "Such a lovely body...we're going to have so much fun."

(Vs. Harley Quinn): "When I'm with you, I actually feel like humanity isn't so bad. Don't get used to it."

(Vs. Supergirl): "Aw, were you holding back, dear?"

(Vs. Catwoman): "Maybe we actually could start up the Gotham City Sirens again."

(Vs. Wasp): "I can already hear the crunching of your bones. Or perhaps your cries when the sundew plant gets you."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "Give that ring to somebody who actually cares."

(Vs. She-Hulk): "The Green that flows through me trumps everything your monstrous gamma energy can dish out!"

(Vs. Poison Ivy): "Another disposed clone, another day."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Tell Fluttershy that she's next if she doesn't water her garden in the next five minutes."

(Vs. Nicole Watterson/Sandy Cheeks/Judy Hopps): "Even when left to their own devices, animals disappoint me!"

(Vs. Elsa): "Almost as bad as that one time I almost teamed up with Mr. Freeze."

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart): "What? Your whole city getting crushed was darkly hilarious! Pity about what Shinra was really planning."

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "For a succubus you...suck. Ugh. That was awful."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "I think I'll take that sword of yours. I like its aesthetic."

Lose: (Falls to her hands and knees, watching as a flower near her wilts) "I can already hear them suffering...please..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Sailor Jupiter): "I won't let you abuse this planet's plants anymore!"/"I think Usagi called you a skank once. I now see what she meant!"

(Kallen Stadtfelt): "You know that my mech's environmentally friendly, right?"/"Sigh. Some freaks just don't get it."

(Wonder Woman): "Bruce warned me about you. I won't hesitate to cut you down."/"You're wasting your time trying to seduce him. Just like you did trying to beat me."

(Storm): "Nature cannot be controlled. You, however, aren't nature."/"You lack the responsibility to wield your power."

(Harley Quinn): "Red! Super excited to see ya'!"/"That hurt, Red...let's do it again!"

(Supergirl): "You again? Ugh, just go away!"/"I don't swing that way. Your way, that is."

(Catwoman): "So much for the Gotham Sirens."/"Pamela, you really need to take a chill-pill."

(Star Sapphire): "Your manipulations end now!"/"Let's see you spread your evil kisses after that."

(She-Hulk): "When I hug trees, I crush 'em!"/"No reason to get green with envy. Am I right?"

("dusk sparkle"): "Did somebody give the Everfree Forest an embodiment?"/"There's not a speck of balance in you!"

(Marceline): "Nice hair...time for a salad!"/"URGH! Tastes like self-righteousness and cabbages! Not my type."

(Elsa): "That forest...I didn't mean to!"/"Hope we don't meet again at Autumn."

(Sandy Cheeks): "Talk about science an' nature goin' berserk!"/"That outta teach you to demean science!"

(Tifa Lockhart): "We're not eco-terrorists, you crazy bitch!"/"You almost made me sympathetic for Shinra. SHINRA!"

(Morrigan Aensland): "People call me selfish, but they've never met you, of course."/"Frankly, I find your style boring."

(Ivy Valentine): "'Ivy' is merely an abbreviation. You're just an abomination."/"A shame. I was thinking of taking up botany after this."

Victory Sex: She wraps her opponent in vines, making a particularly large one fuck the foe silly as she considers giving a kiss.

0%: "My babies have just reached puberty, so to speak. Let them have some fun..."  
25%: "If you're not loving this, than perhaps you're not entirely in line with nature."  
50%: "Isn't it wonderful? How could you not forsake humanity?"  
75%: "Let them breed you! It's the only way this can end!"  
100%: "I'd give you a kiss, but I've grown rather fond of you. Consider yourself lucky."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual look (Injustice 2, basically)  
#2: Batman: The Animated Series  
#3: Justice League Action  
#4: The Batman (Defeat Catwoman three times in a row)  
#5: Batman and Robin (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Pre-Mutation (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WmBUcaoqcXA

\---The Floronic Man: The same scientist that coerced Pamela into becoming what she is now has returned, but he's undergone his own mutation. Namely, into a hulking mass of what can best be described as Killer Weed. Enter the Fluronic Man, who has Ivy's powers, but he traded plant minions for spore attacks and brute strength. However, as the fight progresses, he'll unleash more bark vines to utterly decimate you, especially if you're standing in one place. 

Bad Ending: Mean Green Father

The Floronic Man's tendrils were tearing through Pamela's children like they were nothing. It was moments like this that reminded her just how much more powerful this mad-man had gotten over the years. No more was he the creep that began her new and interesting life. Now, he was a juggernaut of malevolent nature. "A shame. You could have ruled by my side with no issue at all." He remarked.

"As if I want to get anywhere near your ugly mug again." She spat. "We're done, remember?"

A vine lifted in response to that. "Not exactly. Remember. I wield the true power of The Green now. My takeover will be swift and efficient, while you'll be, I don't know, possibly groveling before me as my slave. No different then our previous life, wouldn't you admit?"

She hated being reminded of when she was human. Too many bad memories. So, she tried to stake him with one of her remaining vines, but all that did was have them get parried and for his to slam her against a wall. "You won't get away with this...The Green will see to it that you suffer!"

"Perhaps, but when has that stopped me before?" He replied as he was carried aloft by a bunch more of his vines. "You'll be my favorite seedbed. Take solace in that." Soon, he was gone, but his infestation remained. 

Pamela was already dreading what he had in mind, but she still struggled within her expanding bark prison. When she escaped, she didn't care what she had to do. Team up with the Bat-Family? Some random criminals? Most likely Harley? She would do anything to make sure he wouldn't spread so much as a dandelion again. 

However, the Floronic Man wasn't stupid. He had intended to keep her here until the end of her days for a very special purpose. Despite her body being a hotbed of poison, she was still fertile, given her plant-based physiology. The vines around her were for the purpose of breeding her and possibly creating an entire race of plant monsters to engulf the world with. She wouldn't mind such a plan, except that he was the one doing it and, given his mental state, his lust for power might easily get in the way of actually benefiting the plants. 

It was then that she saw the first vine, which slammed into her mouth, pumping gas both into her stomach and onto her face by use of its leaves. Her poison immunity was keeping it from going into effect, so she was still going to be feeling the other vines that were headed for her right now. She wasn't a virgin, but she had a feeling this wasn't going to be fun.

Two of them pushed their way into her pussy, spreading it out and making her actually gasp a bit. The glazed look in her eyes showed that this was breaking through her poison-related defenses, yet she still clung to her sanity by way of wanting to make her enemy pay. It was a lost cause, as the vines just continued to not just pound into her soft and fertile pussy, but also spread inside her, hugging her vaginal walls and even tickling her womb. Her thick thighs were pulled apart until her feet were above her shoulders, making entry much easier and turning on Pamela even more.

As if that weren't enough, a large slab of lumber in the shape of a dong was nearing her ass until it was going into it, stretching the less-prepared anal walls and causing her to let out a half agonized and pleasured scream through her gag. It pounded even harder, creating a bulge in her waist that just kept getting bigger as the bark layers on the thing grew in response to her body.

Speaking of which, her body was rapidly adapting to this rape, accommodating to the sizes of what she was getting so she may better serve the inevitable impregnation of herself. Because of how hard she was being fucked and the fact that, at the end of the day, it was being caused by plants, she couldn't resist giving into the toxins. Perhaps she would feel better if she got back in the process of helping her children?

Whether they were allied with her or not, her resistance was utterly shattered when the vines in her pussy ejaculated a mutagen into her, filling her womb up with their matter in a feeling that Pamela had never endured before in her life, even when she masturbated or had sex with Harley. Even better, the bark phallus in her ass started to spread some large seeds into her, ensuring she would be harvested for the foreseeable future. 

Her pregnant frame hung on the wall, covered in vines and with her O-face eternally shown, unable to move. In a few years time, she would forget whom she was entirely. However, she took great joy in her new purpose...to give birth to her brethren. Actual ones that came from inside her, that is. A shame they would be used to fuel the Floronic Man's ego...

Good Ending: Poison Ivy's Wish

Pamela was ruthless as her forces cut down the Floronic Man's vines and basically his everything. Only he remained as the monstrous plants at her beck and call surrounded him, their jaws snapping and some were even ready to squirt acids at him. "NO! Wait! We can rule The Green together! Finally bring balance to nature itself!"

"Oh, I very much plan on doing that. Minus the part where we rule together. I know for a fact that you'll just push me back into the ground while you spread yourself around. But you forgot something about me." She pointed her finger at him. "I grow back, no matter what. I always grow back to reclaim what's not just mine...ours." She gestured to her fellow plants.

Said plants began to tear apart the hapless maniac, who screamed in agony as green fluids sprayed everywhere and his body parts were devoured by various flytrap-like monstrosities. Satisfied, they all gathered around their guardian like well-tamed pets. She giggled as relaxed on her self-made throne. "That was riveting. Now what?"

"You have an audience with me, of course!" Lanrete suddenly appeared, his light bathing the plants with much-needed nourishment. "Congrats on defeating your old rival and winning the game!"

As she basked in the rays of the god-like being, she got down to business. "Let's make one thing clear here. I like what you're doing with the place, but could you make it more plant-friendly? There's still the plague of industrialization and...well, based on how well that ended, you're doing a good job." She remembered all those ruins she passed by on the way here, so that was a plus. 

"So, your wish is to improve my universe with more plant-life before you head back home?" He asked, hoping for clarity.

It was then that she realized what was happening right now. This was it! The chance to wish for her goals to be completed! The only hard part would be phrasing it in a way that wouldn't make her have regrets. After all, she was still human deep down. She wasn't exactly planning on an extinction-level event for all humans and their ilk She wanted something more...beneficial. 

"With a touch..." She began. "I want to turn every single lifeform into a plant-based organism. There will be a unity in my universe and beyond, where all will be one with nature. Of course, they get to keep their individuality. Just with the rightful impression that Mother Nature knows best." She gave a smirk at that. "Who knows? I might have some fun along the way. There's a couple of inmates at Arkham that I want to start with."

"Very well!" The tentacled being, however, hesitated. "Hmmm...well, I suppose it isn't that evil of a wish when you put it that way. So..." He clapped his tentacles together, causing everything to go white. "Good luck with that!"

Just a few days later...

Harley Quinn, now a full-fledged Dryad, sucked on her lover's tit as Pamela looked around her subjects, which were in the process of converting each-other into simaler organisms. Most resisted, but just one kiss was all it took to turn them into creatures that still retained their personalities. They just had the need to breed and spread their spores everywhere. 

Supergirl moaned as Zatanna frenched her with her vine-like tongue. Cheetah purred as Wonder Woman ate her out, fully dedicated to spreading Pamela's seeds to her former enemy. Catwoman sucked on the pod containing Batman, whom would soon become a monstrosity of a sentinel for their children. All in all, it was a glorious moment to be alive, despite the mutations everyone was undergoing. 

"Best idea ever, Red...my head feels so clear now." Harley said as she cuddled closer to her lover. 

"You've got that right." Pamela rubbed the large bulge that was her lover's belly. Soon enough, actual plant children would be born from it and they would be the proud parents of that brood. Heck, she even got herself pregnant with Swamp Thing's spawn, whom had seen the advantages of such a lifestyle she was creating for Earth.

It all made everyone here wonder why they resisted Queen Poison Ivy in the first place. 

Chapter 62: Lady of Luminosity

Luxanna Crownguard

(TO UNLOCK: Beat Katarina's Lanrete Mode)

Franchise: League of Legend

Voice Actress: Carrie Keranen

Occupation: Demacian Burst/Artillery Mage

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Long-Distance Aggressor

Bio: "Let the light guide your way...but make sure to look both ways! It gets a little scary if you...oh. Whoops. Already defeated you. My bad!"

We've discussed the flagship female of the dark kingdom of Noxus, Katarina. On the other side of the spectrum, we have the kingdom of Demacia. It seems much more well-adjusted and suited to be the heroes of the League of Legends tournament, but don't be fooled. They are militaristic and especially against any form of magic. Which is what made the kind-hearted and gifted mage, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard, go through Hell during her life. Though her main form of magic was in the form of actual light, she still had to keep her powers hidden from everyone to protect her family's name. Even worse, she was practically dragged kicking and screaming to join the military and, by extension, take part in the League. Despite all of this, she never lost her bubbly nature and she strove to bring glory to her homeland, all the while apologizing to friend and foe alike. It helped that her big brother, Garen, supported her through it all. 

Now, she won't have to be so clandestine with her power, as she's now been transported to Lanrete's universe for an entirely new tournament. One where the prize is a wish and the only requirement is to fight even more varied opponents. While still not keen on too much violence, Lux is still quick to show everyone what a terrifying opponent she can be.

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 4  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: When she isn't using her magic, she's using her Radiant Staff, which functions like a boomerang and a blunt weapon. She also uses this to cast her magic.

Powers: As said before, she wields Light Magic, which is rather powerful when you get down to it. Passively, she has the skill of Illumination, in which, when she hits her enemy with her magic or, better yet, one of her supers, that foe will be marked and her basic attacks become even more powerful. While this is a minor damage increase after her usual magic moves, a super will grant quite a lot of damage for a few more seconds to the basic attacks.

\---Light Spheres: Her main form of attack. Her basic distance attack has her send these out, but the heavy versions of these fall under the power of Light Binding, which goes through an enemy and roots said foe to the ground for a few seconds, but not too many. Use these spheres in whatever way you can to turn the battle to your favor!

\---Prismatic Barrier: Ending one of her heavy combos is her sending out her Staff like a boomerang, but it has a streak of bright blue energy to go with it, increasing its power and blocking any other attacks perfectly. W hen the wand returns, it hurts the most.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Prismatic Strike: She strikes down her wand, light magic coursing through it. If it doesn't hit anything, a streak of light will surge forth. Block this when this happens!  
\---Level 2-Lucent Singularity: Shooting a special sphere are her foe, a massive mess of light beams will engulf the body, erupting around the foe until its over. This also slows down enemies for five seconds afterwards.  
\---Level 3-Final Spark: It takes a literal second for her to charge this up, but, with the ability to aim it, she'll fire a MASSIVE beam of light from her wand that obliterates anything in its path. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Demacia Gates: Lux wouldn't want anybody to see her magic in action, given her homeland's history with magic ruining lives, so we'll stick to outside the gates of this esteemed city! However, as the fight goes on, beware of Noxians or the like that'll try to scale the walls and fall onto anyone unlucky enough to be below them all the while. 

Intro: (Lands and gathers herself) "I've been holding my light back for long enough."

(Vs. Saber): "I mean, you have conviction, but you just seem...sad."

(Vs. Sailor Moon/Dark Magician Girl/Sailor Jupiter/Mami Tomoe): "In the name of Demacia, I will punish you! I love the sound of that!"

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "I don't just burn. I light things up!"

(Vs. Seras Victoria/Marceline/Mavis Dracula): "Don't come any closer or you might get burned!"

(Vs. Storm): "You wouldn't happen to control the sun's rays, would you?"

(Vs. Raven/Psylocke/Elektra/Ashi): "You wouldn't happen to know about Noxus, would you?"

(Vs. Supergirl): "You'll bathe in my light and...get stronger. Uh-oh."

(Vs. Starfire): "Aw, do we have to fight each-other?"

(Vs. Zatanna Zatara): "Not gonna lie...Demacia would pretty much hate you."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Friendship is magic...I love that slogan already."

(Vs. She-Ra): "Yeah, sometimes destiny can be a real drag."

(Vs. Elsa): "Conceal, don't feel? Yeah, I've been there."

(Vs. Katarina): "Hi, Kat! You sure you still wanna kill me?"

(Vs. Sally Whitemane): "What you're doing with the light is...it's messed up beyond words!"

(Vs. Melpha): "The light comes from your WHAT?!"

(Vs. Luxanna Crownguard): "Hey, look! It's me! I see you, me!"

(Vs. Ymir): "Aw, do you want a pet? Please?"

Win: (Raises her staff in triumph) "There will always be light in the darkness."

(Vs. Saber): "Dry your eyes and try to forget you basically plunged your kingdom into disarray...I'll shut up now."

(Vs. Sailor Moon/Dark Magician Girl/Sailor Jupiter/Mami Tomoe): "I've got to write these catch-phrases down!"

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "I wouldn't rush into any more fights after this."

(Vs. Seras Victoria/Marceline/Mavis Dracula): "You just wanted to hang out? Oh...sorry for frying your skin."

(Vs. Storm): "All Demacia wanted was for you to stop raining on their days."

(Vs. Raven/Psylocke/Elektra/Ashi): "Seriously. Noxus would probably benefit from having you guys around."

(Vs. Supergirl): "I covered you in something that made you stronger and you still failed. Ouch!"

(Vs. Starfire): "Yeah! We should totally have a sleepover or something!"

(Vs. Zatanna Zatara): "It's our duty to show that magic isn't all that bad."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Teach me all that you know and...can I please brush your hair, pony?"

(Vs. She-Ra): "By the Power of Demacia, I have the power too!"

(Vs. Elsa): "Brrr! I'm gonna need a blanket after that."

(Vs. Katarina): "Kat and Garen sitting in a tree...holding hands, I hope! I'm telling!"

(Vs. Sally Whitemane): "That's what you get for abusing your power."

(Vs. Melpha): "I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to repeat your teachings again. My mind blanked for a sec."

(Vs. Luxanna Crownguard): "I know you're good, but what am I?"

Lose: (Falls to the ground, her staff flickering out) "Lights...out..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Saber): "Your shining idealism will be your end."/"I see. You know of the uglieness of your world and yet you still maintain your spirit. That's...incredible."

(Sailor Moon): "My line of work isn't child's play, Lux! Get serious!"/"You're even more incredible than I thought."

(Yang Xiao Long): "Time for me to turn that smile upside down!"/"Man. Demacia really sucks, doesn't it?"

(Seras Victoria): "Oi! Get that light out of my face!"/"Sorry. That light and, I'm not kidding, your laugh set me on a blood rage."

(Mami Tomoe): "Quit treating this like a game!"/"Fine. This cheerfulness is infectious."

(Storm): "I sense power in you that is almost equal to my own."/"An elementalist? I've never heard of such a term."

(Raven): "Just...stop laughing. Right now."/"For the last time, I don't need help with my 'depression'."

(Supergirl): "Isn't this like bringing some bullets to a gunman or whatever The Question called this?"/"Sorry, but it'll take more than actual light and a boomarang to deal with me."

(Starfire): "There really should be no reason for us to engage in mortal combat."/"I agree with you! Let's be friends!"

(Zatanna Zatara): "You haven't seen magic until you've seen me in action."/"To deny your people something they could learn greatly is...unfathomable."

("dusk sparkle"): "Whatever you do, don't try to ride me or anything."/"Banning magic?! What backward society do you live in?!"

(Elsa): "We all had our secrets to hide, didn't we?/"I don't think thrust all that light on me was going to melt me anytime soon."

(Marceline): "Mind turning off that light? I'm trying to fight here!"/"Who needs to slay all the vampires when we have you?"

(Mavis Dracula): "OOOW! I want to be your friend, but the light! It burns!"/"Okay, okay! Can we please talk this out now?"

(Katarina): "Oh, it's you. Can't wait to tear the laugh out of your throat."/"There's nothing going on between me and Garen! I mean, it's not like he's kinda hot and...shut up!"

(Sally Whitemane): "Foolish girl! This is how a true master of the light wields her power!"/"I must say. Denying a race the power of light magic does seem extreme, even for me."

(Melpha): "Can we trade powers? Please?"/"I would take a gigantic wand over these shameful Holy Poses!"

Victory Sex: She places her opponent in a ray of light, where they fondle and play with each-other.

0%: "Magic's taught me to create wonderful experiences like this!"  
25%: "I won't admit I'm that into you, but it's getting really hard not to."  
50%: "Oooh...this is so good..."  
75%: "Yes! I'm close too!"  
100%: "Thank you so much! PleasedonttellGarenthankyou!"

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual look  
#2: Sorceress Lux  
#3: Elementalist Lux (Changes look based on the main color of her foe, as do her attacks. Example: Against Asuka, she'll be in her Fire mode and use fire instead of light)  
#4: Star Guardian Lux (Defeat Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter in a row)  
#5: Imperial Lux (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Battle Academy Lux (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aluBPpzCHc

\---Demacia Equalizer: For some reason, this semi-robotic being resembles a squid. Perhaps it is for Demacia to send those it deems suspicious into a state of terror. Their hatred of all things magic has led to this vigilante-created monstrosity to attack those that violated the rules of its town. And you happen to be its target. It can fire beams of light from the tentacles, as well as use them as huge bludgeons. Beware! It can also fly and deliver its beams down from the sky upon you! Aim for the eyes and beak!

Bad Ending: Demoted Due to Demacia

If there was one thing that Lux desperately wanted to change about her beloved hometown, it was its stance on magic. That one was for certain. However, there it was. A massive machine designed to crush any hopes of having magic come back to possibly harm the kingdom. It was equal parts misguided and monstrous, but the mage couldn't find it within herself to hate those that sent this chrome colossus. No reason not to retreat, though.

She knew she was outmatched. Her wand had been split in half by the Equalizer and her armor had been ripped off and/or crushed, revealing her torn clothing and causing her to futilely cover up her breasts and pussy. "EEK! Don't you dare look at me!" She shouted, hoping nobody was watching from within the machine. 

That should have been the least of her worries, as a loudspeaker suddenly emerged from the head. "LUXANNA CROWNGAURD...YOU HAVE SHAMED YOUR FAMILY NAME AND DEMACIA WITH YOUR HERESY." It spoke an automated message. 

"I only did what was right for us! I defended those in need with my magic! Hear me out. I can be used to restore hope in others again." She pleaded, knowing that she possibly sunk her family's future after so long. Unless Garen could do something about it, that is. 

"THERE IS ONLY ONE SENTENCE WE CAN THINK OF. YOUR SERVICE TO DEMACIA IN THE LEAGUE OF LEGENDS HAS PROVEN...SATISFACTORY. INSTEAD OF EXECUTION, WE HAVE DECIDED TO PURGE YOU OF YOUR CURSE. YOU WILL HAVE TO LEARN PHYSICAL COMBAT AGAIN AND SERVE IN OUR MILITARY WITHOUT YOUR ACCURSED POWERS." It spoke back, several smaller tentacles emerging from the mech. 

She was terrified at such a prospect. Her magic was practically all she was good at! All those years of faking her actual combat experience were coming down on her and she hated every second of it. And what were those tentacles going to be used for anyway? Before she knew it, several wrapped around her arms and legs, lifting her up into the air. "Hey! What's happening?"

"THE CRIME IS MAGIC. THE PUNISHMENT IS PURGING." The voice blared out one last time before three large tentacles emerged. She didn't know what 'purging' meant at this point, but it could hardly mean anything pleasant. 

The first hovered near her mouth, intent on getting inside. She shut it tight, mumbling her refusal. However, as she focused on this one tentacle, another thick one started to wiggle on the rim of her asshole. That caused her to straighten and let out a small gasp, yet she kept her teeth tight. It continued to rub around her ass before slowly inserting itself in. 'Nononononono! Get it out! Get it out of me! Pleeeeaaaah!' 

She kept her pain to herself, yet her eyes were already widening from having the smooth metal object probe the insides of her sweet ass. It coiled around in that hole, causing her body to shudder with a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. To follow suite, another tentacle neared her pussy, only to sense that it wasn't a virgin one, amazingly. 

Indeed, it was known in her family that she and her brother, Garen, would regularly fuck in romantic bliss, though they both expressed a desire to fuck Katarina at some point. At first, it felt taboo, but, given the oppressive setting they were forced in, it felt like a logical conclusion. So, it wouldn't hurt too much when the tentacle entered her pussy, filling it to the brim with its very being. 

It was still a strong feeling in her most sensitive area, besides her tits. So, she let out a small moan, but that was all it took for the tentacle in front of her to jam down her throat. Machines can't feel, so we can't exactly tell you how lovely she could make the appendages in her feel. 

In her opinion, though, it was both good and bad. Bad, obviously, because she was getting raped and she felt her essence be sucked in by the tentacles. This is what it meant by purging. It would suck up all that magical energy she had been accumulating over the years and leave her possibly a husk of her old self. Not to mention, the machine was being a tad too rough with her, fucking her without stopping and ramming its limbs into her body at such a rate that it made her tits move quickly. 

The good, however, came from that very same treatment. Too long, she had been lovingly fucked by her big bro and occasionally lightly molested by Katarina. Now, she was being treated like an actual woman. She was FEELING the cock slamming into her throat and forcing her to take short breaths. She FELT her ass get ravaged, though she would have preferred a spanking in there to see what that was like. She ENDURED her pussy getting used like a sex toy. 

In short, she was replacing her need to keep her magic to herself with an urge to keep getting fucked by this mighty thing. Her eyes began to roll upward as the tentacles started to move about a bit more, aside from going further into her that is. She was thinking about if there might have been some salty cum about to come out. Was it going to be better than Garen's? There was only one way to find out...

Instead of cum, a white substance did manage to pump itself through the tentacles, filling her to the brim with anti-magic substances. Her mouth remained open when the tentacle came out and sprayed it into her mouth, her tongue waving dumbly at it all. Tears went down her cheeks as her ass and pussy were filled, making her legs move rigidly and her belly to be filled slightly. 

"Mo...more..." She moaned. "That felt too good...please...let me feel good again..." She was ashamed of herself, but she just lost her purpose right now. She needed something to take the pain away. As fate would have it, the tentacles recharged, ready for another round again. "This time, slap my ass. I want this to be fun..."

Good Ending: Luxanna Crownguard's Wish

The Demacian Equalizer was designed to be an anti-magic machine, but it fared no good against the powerful mage that utterly dismantled it with her rays of light. Its systems shorting out, it let out a horrible mechanical wail as it sunk beneath the waves, blowing up from all the damage it took. 

"And that's why you don't bite the wand that feeds you!" She quipped before sighing. "Why? Why would they try to kill me when I've done all I've could? This had gotta be a trick!"

"It is no trick! It was just an angry Demacian that went too far that built that." Lanrete suddenly appeared, causing her to let out a cute shriek and fire some light balls at him. "Ow! Could you not? Those balls flicker brighter than I do!"

"AHHH! MONSTER!" She shrieked, not pleased to see more tentacles come her way. However, she recognized this being from the very start of this adventure. "Oh. It's you. What are you going to do to me?"

"Congratulate you! You defeated that vile monstrosity, sent an f-you package to Demacia, and won my game! Are you not satisfied?" He asked.

"Uh...yay, me?" She was still unsure how to react to the giant floating squid monster after defeating that last cephalopod mech that tried to destroy her that was ALSO sent from her home. "Can I got home now? There's some things I need to seriously clear up."

The being nodded. "Of course. But what of your wish? Don't you have something that you desire before you get back to your abode?"

She suddenly shot up. "Oh, yeah! That wish part! I wish for...well..." She thought hard for a moment. There were a few things she wanted in life. Peace, love, puppies, her brother, her brother to stop getting too serious with Kat, her brother's di-well, that wasn't important now. What WAS important was her thinking of the bigger picture. For too long, she had to languish in the oppressive hatred of all that was magical in her world. It was a part of life and Demacia being unable to let go of the path seemed ridiculous at this point.

"I wish that all of Demacia would stop seeing magic as evil and embrace it! Maybe let them stop being so mean to those that have that gift." Lux pleaded with the being. "Can you do that?"

"Of course I can! I was hoping you would answer that, as well." He said before clapping his tentacles. Everything started to go white, spooking the mage for a minute. "I hope you enjoy this future you have created. It's going to be quite something!"

She smiled at that. "I hope it is." 

And thus, the kingdom of Demacia entered a new age. What many critics thought was the day that the nobles lost their minds was actually the start of a Golden Age. One where fear was no longer a driving force behind this great kingdom. While the military was still a big priority, the use of magic again brought many ills back into the past and many new boons were embraced by the public. 

Lux had become a true hero among her city and especially her family. There was newfound hope that the League of Legends would be won by her for a second wish, but that was another story. However, she, at the moment, needed some well-deserved rest. That, and a possible night with her beloved brother. 

Because that was still a thing. Katarina wasn't kidding that he was the best in bed! To Lux, it and the smiles of everyone around her were rewards enough, even before she was supposed to compete in the more familiar League.

Chapter 63: ALO Speedholic Green Swordswoman

Leafa

(TO UNLOCK: Beat the Lanrete Modes of all Season 1 Video Game Characters)

Franchise: Sword Art Online

Voice Actress: Cassandra Lee/Ayana Taketatsu

Occupation: ALO Slyph Class/Kendo Practitioner

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Strategist

Bio: "Things may seem scarier now that I'm in a very real place of danger, but I'll never forget that, somewhere, my big brother is counting on me!"

We'd normally go on about how Sword Art Online is a huge mess, but it's not all bad. Basically, an VRMMO trapped a bunch of gamers in its own world and the stakes are therefore raised. There's more to it, but our focus falls upon the little adoptive sister of proclaimed hero/possibly Marty Stu depending on whom you ask (Kazuto/Kirito), Suguha Kirigaya. Despite not being blood siblings, these two cousins spent their time together and Suguha even got into the art of Kendo, a trait picked up from her grandfather. Aside from being really good at that, she was there when her brother got involved in the SAO incident. Despite disliking VRMMOs after that, she decided to see what the hype was and she found herself getting into another server, ALfheim Online, and proving surprisingly good at it as the Slyph-class warrior, Leafa. From then on, she balanced her real and virtual life rather well, considering both required her skills to be put at the forefront and she was a pretty swell and cute person in both. However, she struggled with her developing and forbidden feelings for her brother, both in-and-out of game (which led to many an awkward moment).

As of now, though, something rather odd has happened. She's been transported to an entirely new universe with the ability to swap from Suguha into Leafa when the moment calls for it. Seeing as how she'll be fighting against powerful opponents for real and the wish to get back home to her brother, this boon is going to be paramount...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: As an already seasoned Kendo nationalist, she's already a sturdy opponent. Her great speed also makes her a pain to land a hit on and, as a Slyph, she's naturally good at crouching and then closing the gap.

\---Sword: Her melee attacks primarily rely on this, not exactly requiring her to get close, but it would be recommended. 

\---Flight: Her speed dramatically increases in the air as she flies circles around her enemy, making her an aerial terror! 

Powers: As as Slyph, she's great in terms of Wind Magic, but this comes in a few forms. Primarily, during heavy attacks, her sword gets covered in a gale to increase the range. 

\---Vacuum Blade: At the end of certain combos, she'll launch several boomarang-shaped blades that can go in any direction. Usually, it's three or five.

\---Wind Needle: From a distance, she'll unleash a hail of forward-going needles made of wind. Usually in short bursts.

\---Shield Magic: Her main block doesn't just do exactly as it says. It can also reduce the magical power of certain opponents if a spell comes her way.

\---Healing Magic: She knows a few spells that come in this crouching move to patch herself up. Make sure your opponent is down for long enough, though!

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Wind Needle Tornado Firing her Wind Needles at an increased radius and rate, the amount expands before creating a tornado that sends the enemy skyward.   
\---Level 2-Concealment Strike: Using her Concealment Magic, she becomes invisible, reducing her hitbox significantly. The main player can still see her by the use of a green spark. Even for enemy players, this is a hard move to counter.   
\---Level 3-Terraria the Earth Goddess: Standing in a circle of wind and green energy, she becomes a powerful Slyph for a moment, her wings out and both Wind Needles, Vacuum Blades, and even a massive hurricane in the center become real. There's really no escape. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: ALO Server: In this digital area, the computerized background will shift to various locations in this game, even the real world at one point. Careful, though. It might glitch out and cause some hostile monsters to appear out of nowhere before being digitized out. 

Intro: (Stands as Suguha before transforming into Leafa) "Let me show you what I can really do!"

(Vs. Asuka): "The way you show your love is...kind of messed up."

(Vs. Erza): "I heard they called you the Fairy Queen around these parts."

(Vs. Saber): "THE King Arthur? But...wasn't he a..."

(Vs. Mikasa Ackerman): "I can't help but feel like we have a similar problem."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B): "If VR programs can contain souls, then so can you!"

(Vs. Sailor Moon/Sailor Jupiter/Mami Tomoe): "Who needs all those poses when you have actual skill?"

(Vs. Saeko Busujima): "Unlike you, I have sanity on my side."

(Vs. Dark Magician Girl): "Sorry, but card games went out of style a while ago."

(Vs. Yoruichi): "Before the lightning comes the wind!"

(Vs. Rangiku): "Yeah, I wouldn't mind a little nap too."

(Vs. Leafa): "Did somebody hack into my account?!"

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "I'm no Athena, but I can still beat you!"

(Vs. Storm): "You may have mastered the wind, but can you keep up?"

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "Pursue my love? But...you see..."

(Vs. She-Venom): "You're kinda cute, but don't get that tongue all over me!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "I know you! I have a doll of Flutterhy to prove it!"

(Vs. Gaz Membrane): "This isn't a game anymore, but I think you already knew that."

(Vs. Chun-Li): "I'm not as helpless as I look!"

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Guess I know where SAO got some of its features."

(Vs. Katarina/Luxanna Crownguard): "Oh, no! Not this toxic community!"

(Vs. Sally Whitemane): "World of Warcraft was in the past. I hate to say it."

(Vs. Ymir): "Awwww! Somebody needs a hug!"

Win: (Winks before her old self does the same behind her) "It helps to have skills in both worlds!"

(Vs. Asuka): "If I hear 'idiot' again...I'll just ignore you."

(Vs. Erza): "Sorry, but I guess I just took your mantle from you."

(Vs. Saber): "I'm sorry, but that was kind of underwhelming."

(Vs. Mikasa Ackerman): "Just because the ones we love aren't related by blood doesn't make it right to romantically pursue them...does it?"

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B): "Maybe you should give yourself a simulation like I do to test your skills in. Just minus the actual death."

(Vs. Saeko Busujima): "Kendo requires peace of mind. You may think you have it...but you don't."

(Vs. Dark Magician Girl): "I still have a hard time believing that ancient Egyptians made all of those fancy cards."

(Vs. Rangiku): "Bet you can't sleep on command like I can!"

(Vs. Leafa): "No, it's just another copycat player."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "For all of those Greek powers you have, they didn't really amount to much."

(Vs. Storm): "Lightning didn't strike twice for you."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "It can never happen! Me and my brother...oh, this is complicated!"

(Vs. She-Venom): "I take it back! You're a creep!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "BBBFF? I like it already."

(Vs. Gaz Membrane): "I don't know a single person who would play with you."

(Vs. Chun-Li): "In the end, Kendo trumps Kung-Fu."

(Vs. Princess Zelda): "Seriously, with those pointy ears, I wouldn't have guessed you weren't from my game."

(Vs. Katarina/Luxanna Crownguard): "I've gotta get out of here before the comments start rolling in!"

(Vs. Sally Whitemane): "If bringing you back from the brink meant getting back into WoW, then count me out."

Lose: (Her avatar fades while she faints) "Brother...help me..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Erza): "Your power of technology against my magic."/"I see. You balance both worlds together. Impressive."

(Saber): "Yes. I am a woman. Why are you surprised?"/"You forgot to read the part where I fail miserably in my rule. Just not in this battle."

(Mikasa Ackerman): "The love you had for your brother...why did you almost cast it aside?"/"I don't know if I love Eren like that, but..."

(Saeko Busujima): "I won't kill you. I'll just defeat you."/"Kendo is my greatest talent. So is ending the lives of the monsters I see fit."

(Dark Magician Girl, Mana): "Like the game will ever use VR, right?"/"I guess technology marches on. Because I just learned that motorcycles are the newest dueling trick!"

(Rangiku): "You're quite large for a woman of your age."/"Nighty night, sleepyhead!"

(Wonder Woman): "You know of the legends. Then, you know of the danger of facing me."/"At least you were slightly more prepared than others."

(Storm): "The wind is starting to change direction for you. Care to see what caused it?"/"Challenging one that controls the wind you travel on? Not your best move."

(Star Sapphire): "This love is great! And it is for...your cousin?"/"Forget about the ring. I need to speak with the rest of my corp about this."

(She-Venom): "If you're from virtual reality, then we can't eat you?"/"If we can beat you...then we can at least take a bite!"

("dusk sparkle"): "I don't think you could knock a pegasus out of the sky with that magic."/"Yeah...loving your brother like that? I've been there."

(Jenny Wakeman): "I knew video games rotted your brain, but this is ridiculous!"/"Consider that VR upgrade canned."

(Gaz Membrane): "Oh, good. Another bargain-bin MMO."/"You've got skills, but I have your very soul! Just kidding."

(Chun-Li): "Tried Kendo once. Didn't rub on me."/"Hard to hit me when your weapon's been kicked out of your hands, isn't it?"

(Princess Zelda): "Another Hylian? No, it's...something else."/"My Hero of Time could easily trounce your brother."

(2B): "VR program error! Engage now!"/"VR program deleted. Forever."

(Sally Whitemane): "What...is VRMMO? Answer me!"/"Your world is nothing but a massive puppet on a string. The Scarlet Crusade will now cut it just to watch you all fall!"

Victory Sex: Both she and Suguha double-team the enemy, with Leafa fucking with an 8-bit dildo and Suguha kissing the foe from behind.

0%: "This is kind of embarrassing, but I can't hold it back anymore!"  
25%: "To see both sides of me being so perverted...it's turning me on."  
50%: "Not to mention, I'm gaining a lot of experience from just putting it in!"  
75%: "Can't hold it back...oh...BROTHER!"  
100%: "Wait! Forget I said that last part!"

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual look  
#2: Code Register Blouse  
#3: Fatal Bullet  
#4: Ordinal Scale (Defeat Saeko Busujima three times in a row)  
#5: Kirito (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Swimsuit (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mp6uzqMNTeU

\---The Gleam Eyes: Remember this infamous boss from SAO? The one that Kirito managed to defeat, but leave a lasting impact due to the death it caused? Well, he's back. Though not malicious, he's still the guardian to the way out. Armed with a cobra for a tail, a large Zanbato sword that can be swung with the greatest of speeds, purple energy spheres from the mouth, and overall monstrous strength, there's a reason he's feared so much. As an added bonus, the whole place will start to glitch, confusing the both of you and forcing you both to run away from the stage falling apart. 

Bad Ending: Game Over

It was true what her brother said when he recovered from the hospital. This monster was one of the toughest opponents he had faced and, now, she was getting a brutal taste as to what he meant by that. The Gleam Eyes had smashed her blade into pieces despite how impossible it should have been and, with her at point-blank range, he fired a blast of purple energy at her, sending her into a wall.

She struggled to get up, realizing that she had no health potions or magic to get her out of this one. "Please...I don't want to die..." She remembered that, yes, this creature had slaughtered a good many players and she was going to be next as he got closer, his nostrils flaring with steam. However, the blade never came down on her. 

He seemed...curious. Wondering what exactly to do with her. She looked into his intense stoic face, almost impressed by how weird and powerful he looked, though she knew better than to see him as anything less than an enemy. Still, whatever was going through his head couldn't have been pleasant. She would soon get her answer when her arms were suddenly grabbed.

She trembled in his grasp, praying deep inside for him not to tear her in half. It seemed like he was going to do that, but she got something else entirely. The cobra tail struck at her, tearing off her clothes until she was mostly naked. She blushed heavily at how much he was staring at her nude body, her large breasts especially coming into the fray. "No! Please, put me down!" This was officially worse than what she thought. She was going to get raped!

And rape, this boss would do. His large horse-like cock emerged from his loins, ready to bury itself into her pussy. She closed her legs up, attempting to hide him from her virgin entrance. At first, he seemed to growl in anger, but it returned to his stoic demeanor when he moved his snout close to her mouth. Tears flowing down her eyes, she was unprepared when he did the next best thing to get her to stop resisting.

He shoved his thick tongue down her mouth, wrestling with her tongue and pressing his snout against her face. His hot breath, powerful musk, and strong tongue were working their magic on her, as her legs started to give out. 'NOOOOO! I'm not supposed to like this! He's an animal! Why am I getting so turned on this?!' She despaired her head as she felt her tongue feel the rough sensation of being dominated. To those that didn't know of her Kendo mastery, she was just a girl. This monster was going to turn her into a woman.

All it took was for her legs to falter just a bit for the massive cock to rub its tip against her clitoris. She trembled even harder when she felt that feeling, but she was too busy with servicing his tongue. Even worse, her eyes were staring to get lost in his. That intense stare was reducing her to a bitch in heat, ready to be bred. Which is what the dick was ready for when she was pressed against a wall.

Within moment, she was screaming into his tongue, his large dick almost being too much for her as it officially ended her virginity. "Pwuaaaa!" She screamed when he removed his tongue to focus on thrusting into her. "Pull it ouuuuut! It's too big! You'll tear me apaah! AHHH! AHHHHHH!" No such luck in getting him to stop, as he continued to pound into her. 

The Gleam Eyes had never fucked such a delicate yet supple creature like Leafa before. All that came before him were bitches that lost all of their HP when he just thrust in a few times. This warrior, though, was different. While she was in obvious pain, it wasn't enough that she was impossible to fuck. She was strong enough to endure and take the massive dick. He even had the idea to bite down on her breasts a bit, reveling in how soft and delectable they felt. 

Leafa, on the other hand, was teetering the line between hating this and actually enjoying it. Obviously, she wasn't a fan of her body being raped and her dignity being taken away from her, but she remembered something. At one point, her brother took on this form, destroying all in his wake. Combined with her fantasies about wanting to be fucked by him, no matter how much she wanted to suppress those memories...

"Bro...brother..." She breathed as she was slammed again and again. In her addled mind, she had found the solution to making sure this wasn't totally unbearable. She just had to pretend it was her brother finally breaking the bonds that separated them and finally act upon his instincts. Not to mention, she always did believe his dick was rather large....

The Gleam Eyes was close to cumming and he was rather pleased to see that she was slowly getting into it. The tightness in her pussy was vanishing, but it was still enough to give him a great time. "P...please....big brother...cum in me...cum all over my insides...I love you..." She wept, doing her best to shift her mind to her loving brother's arms rather than the grip of this brute. Alas, pretty soon, she would be seeing the two as one. He continued to mash into her until he finally hit his climax, causing him to roar to the sky.

Leafa cried out as her womb was filled with monster cum, spraying both in her and out of her. Her lovely frame now had a large bulge in it filled with leaking cum and, when he was done, she was dropped onto the ground, a panting mess. She panted as he let the cum droplets hit her disheveled hair, all her aspirations starting to fade from her as she felt the effects of the cum stirring in her soon-to-be-pregnant womb. The demonic creature grabbed her by the feet, dragging her to his lair.

Somewhere in the real world, Suguha was masturbating furiously, given a new sex drive by this VR session that would never cease. "Brother...fuck me! Just fuck me! Or get somebody else to do it! I want cock! Big thick cocks everywhere!" She smiled madly as she writhed on her bed, her fingers digging further into her pussy. Another hand squeezed one of her big breasts to boot.

If only somebody would listen to her now...

Good Ending: Leafa's Wish

With a final swing of her sword, she had dealt too many critical hits on this monster for him to even stand. The Gleam Eyes, despite still having some HP left, fell to the floor, defeated. She raised her blade up, only to see his cobra tail give her puppy dog eyes. "Don't...don't give me that face! You know what you did!"

"I did only what I was programmed to do. Now, I am no longer bound by that. I was just scared for a moment." Words had suddenly come from the main head of the beast. They were as deep as one would expect from this demonic creature. That took her off-guard, but it wasn't an opener for a surprise attack. 

"What the?! How did you-"

"That would be my fault!" Lanrete's voice claimed as he suddenly appeared in the sky above her, shattering the atmosphere with his tentacles and causing everything to glitch out. Now, only the three of them remained. "Congratulations on defeating the mighty demon and winning my game, Suguha! Or is it Leafa?"

Though caught off guard, this Lanrete being wasn't the worst on the eyes to her. In fact, he was rather cute with his appearance and even mannerisms. "Both are fine, but...can you take me home?"

"Of course. But what of your wish? You can have both, you know." The being pointed out. "Tell me. What do you desire most?"

She paused to think about that. She had already gotten over her crush over her cousin, but it was still lingering in her head. Would she ever find love after that utter failure? And no, Shinichi/Recon didn't count, despite his efforts. She was about to disregard that ideal when she turned to the weakened Gleam Eyes. That's when unnatural thoughts began to flood her head again. 

Strong muscles...an imposing build...looking creepy-cool...and the fact that her beloved cousin once transformed into it once...all of those thoughts caused her to blurt out one very specific wish. "I wish this creature didn't have to be a boss and could be in the real world too!" She covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said. "Oh...can we-"

"No take-backs! It's a perfect wish to give him another chance at life!" Lanrete exclaimed, further embarrassing her. At the very least, wishes were dangerous anyway. This might (?) have been the right call.

"Me? In the real world?" The Gleam Eyes stood, nervously looking at the Slyph. "Tell me. What happens next?"

"I...I don't know." She admitted as the being above them clapped his tentacles, causing everything to go white. "But I'll help you through. Just don't hurt anyone else."

"I'll try not to. Tell them to not tug at my tail. It bites." He suggested before they were sent to her home.

And so, it went. Despite a major media crisis about SAO and all of its servers due to the sudden appearance of one of its dangerous game bosses walking about, he managed to make himself scarce and interact with Suguha to the best of his effort. Naturally, they got along fine and he even taught her a few new tricks about how to fight. 

Eventually, that friendship started to get more physical and, before they knew it, they were fogging up the windows at her house. Naturally, this left them open for her cousin and even Shinichi to open the door on them, their mouths slack-jawed. "Uhh...it's not what it looks like?" The Gleam Eyes nervously said, already in the midst of playing with the girl's smaller frame and lovely boobies. She just covered herself with a pillow, her face red. 

"Uh..." Kazuto didn't know what to say. He was, for lack of a better word, shell-shocked. Shinichi, on the other hand...

"Need anything?" The Gleam Eyes asked helpfully. 

"Yeah. A rope...and a chair..." Shinichi muttered while still trying to smile. Yeah, this got awkward fast. And it would only get even more so as the minutes ticked on...

Chapter 64: Witch of Chaotic Magic

Scarlet Witch

(TO UNLOCK: Beat the Lanrete Modes of all Season 1 and 2 X-Men and Avengers)

  
Franchise: The Avengers (with X-Men, as well)

Voice Actress: Kate Higgins

Occupation: Avenger/Former Brotherhood Member

Alignment: Lawful Good, though there were times of Chaotic Neutral

Fighter Type: Long-Distance Aggressor

Bio: "My powers were meant to cause chaos and upheaval, but with the help of my teammates, I am kept grounded. Now, you shall see the full extent of that power!"

The Marvel Universe is full of convoluted origin stories and this is just one of them for the offspring of one of the most dangerous mutants of all time, Magneto. Well, sorta...kinda...bear with us. Wanda Maximoff and her brother, Pietro, were born as mutants (unlike what those asshats will tell you about some stuff involving them not actually being mutants), already causing their lives to be put under great turmoil. While Pietro (Quicksilver) was super-fast, Wanda's mutant abilities made it easier for the chaos god, Cthon, to possess her later. Eventually, Magneto was revealed to have some kind relation with them when he had them ally with him against the X-Men, but they both ditched him and found themselves in the Avengers. Wanda embraced her role, having already gone through several teachings that assisted her chaos-born Hex Power. She even landed a relationship with the android, Vision. However, things went WAAAAAY south when her powers went out of control and it was revealed the children she had with Vision were fake. Needless to say, it resulted in the Avengers disassembling, then most of the mutants losing their powers, and a heaping ton of guilt on her part. That, and reality got reset twice in those incidents. Still, despite those blunders, she forges ahead as an Avenger, hoping to make up for her mistakes. 

Thankfully, she didn't reset reality here. She just got sent to another realm to compete in a cosmic game. Not pleased at this, she's willing to show everyone the full extent of her power if it means returning with her allies. Just because she's been keeping herself in check doesn't mean she's going to take this laying down...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 4  
\---Strength: 2  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 4  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: None.

Powers: Her mutant abilities have granted her an assortment of Hex Powers, including the ability to fly, though this is less of a power and more of a passive, as she glides above the ground and her jumps are slightly more long.

\---Hex Power Blasts: From her hands, she can fire streams of powerful red energy. Normally, they're just energy blasts, but overtime exposure to them can cause a number of effects. This magic works in causing misfortune for the foe, so a variety of things can happen. The opponent could suddenly slow down, invert the controls, make the attacks ineffectual, and (rarely) rapid health loss. 

\---Hex Traps: Adding to the misfortune angle, she can set traps that steal away energy or health from the foe. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Hex Girl: She creates a large red circle under the enemy, unleashing a massive pillar of chaotic magic.   
\---Level 2-Brotherly Assistance: Scarlet Witch holds the enemy in place with her magic, then Quicksilver zooms in and out to deliver various powerful quick blows.   
\---Level 3-No More Opponents: Scarlet Witch's power will become uncontrollable, causing her to whisper 'No more...' and cause the enemy to lose the energy bar and a lot of health. That foe is officially doomed...

Other Stuff:

Stage: Disassembled Mansion-Remember when Scarlet Witch started to break down reality unwittingly, all to be with her imaginary children? Well, this is the mansion, all blown up and surrounded by Ultron clones made from Vision's corpse. Watch it all burn as the sky cracks and you all run the risk of being attacked by various happenings, like a savage Hulk or the Ultron clones.

Intro: (A red circle on the ground leads to her floating out) "I think this is where you turn back."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom/April O'Neil): "This wouldn't be the first time I've had to control the impulses of a child."

(Vs. Saber): "I remember Morgan Le Fay. She has nothing on what I have."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B): "Forgive me if I find it hard to do what I'm about to do to you."

(Vs. Rias Gremory): "Chaos vs. destruction...tricky."

(Vs. Mami Tomoe): "You'll be happy to know I'm not that kind of witch."

(Vs. Raven): "To think I was the only one with troublesome powers."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke/X-23): "No. Let us fight. I deserve this."

(Vs. Wasp/Captain Marvel): "I heavily doubt this is a mere friendly sparring match."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "For the last time, it just stopped working between me and Vision!"

(Vs. She-Hulk): "I doubt there's a lawyer that could clear my slate."

(Vs. Scarlet Witch): "I knew I was the latest in a line of Scarlet Witches, but this is ridiculous!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Care to introduce me to Discord when this is over?"

(Vs. Nicole Watterson): "You would destroy all of reality for your children as well, wouldn't you?"

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "Tony Stark once spoke of you. It's time I see what you are capable of."

(Vs. Sally Whitemane): "I'm not your weapon, madwoman."

(Vs. Ymir): "One of Chthon's monstrosities?"

Win: (Twirls in the air before allowing her magic to run wild around her) "You are very lucky I was holding back."

(Vs. Asuka/Blossom/April O'Neil): "Truly, having children would be the next best thing."

(Vs. Saber): "My goodness, your self-doubt is worse than mine."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B): "I have destroyed robots before. You, however, are among the many that have souls."

(Vs. Rias Gremory): "Alas, your demonic standing has no effect on me."

(Vs. Mami Tomoe): "See? Now, please, stop panicking."

(Vs. Raven): "Thank goodness Chthon isn't my father."

(Vs. Storm/Psylocke/X-23): "I don't think I'll ever be forgiven for my past deeds."

(Vs. Wasp/Captain Marvel): "I see...you wanted to see if I was in control. Is this not proof?"

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "It could start again, though."

(Vs. She-Hulk): "I'm afraid that I'm going to make my own destiny, lawful or not."

(Vs. Scarlet Witch): "Let the new blood in, ma'am."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "Do you see? Chaotic magic can be controlled, but with great skill."

(Vs. Nicole Watterson): "Your own reality nearly fell apart? Surely, my magic didn't reach out that far."

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "I can see what Tony saw in you. It just didn't impress me."

(Vs. Sally Whitemane): "Take your 'crusade' and be off with you."

Lose: (She falls to the ground) "I'm sorry...but I cannot continue."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Saber): "You're an unusual Caster, aren't you?"/"Your lack of control is telling, witch."

(Android 18): "Really, girl? Krillin handled me just fine."/"So, he lost his emotions? Big whoop. I nearly destroyed an entire future."

(Rias Gremory): "You cause bad luck? I merely cause destruction against my foes."/"Simple? Yes, it was, witch."

(Mami Tomoe): "A witch?! You won't get away!"/"I was going to say. You don't look that evil for your namesake."

(Raven): "The power of Trigon dwarfs your meager powers."/"I'll take control any day, though."

(Storm): "You only make the past hurt if you let it."/"It was almost as if nothing happened. Please, stop attacking yourself over it."

(Wasp): "Nice to meet with a classic team-member!"/"Of course, you're still part of the team. Just...don't do it again."

(Captain Marvel): "Really think I'm gonna let you off the hook that easily?"/"You wanted that to happen? Damn, none of us can let go."

(Star Sapphire): "He may be a synthezoid, but he is still devoted to you!"/"Careful. You might find a Star Sapphire ring on you one day."

(She-Hulk): "You reset reality twice and drove me psycho. How do you plead?"/"And now, we're even."

("dusk sparkle"): "Please say you don't cause random things to happen with finger snapping."/"I stand corrected. This is far more powerful than I thought."

(Nicole Watterson): "One mom to the other. You went way too far."/"Tell me. Did you make that weird void out in the backyard?"

(Morrigan Aensland): "So much guilt...it's rather distasteful."/"I think I've had enough tragedy today."

(Sally Whitemane): "Time for a good old fashioned witch burning!"/"This is for giving into the darkness!"

Victory Sex: Her Hex Power creates a bunch of static-like dildos that smash into the enemy orifices.

0%: "Feel the ultimate in restraints!"  
25%: "Cruel? Maybe. But this is too good to stop now."  
50%: "Even I find myself hard to control myself."  
75%: "Let it all out! You cannot deny it!"  
100%: "Be glad it was brief."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual look  
#2: MCU  
#3: X-Men Evolution  
#4: Quick Change (Defeat Wasp and Captain Marvel twice each)  
#5: Brotherhood Classic (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Gypsy (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jN6mcuaN9Hc

\---Chthon: This Lovecraftian tentacle-faced horror and totally-not-Cthulhu-based creature of shadows and despair has returned to claim what he thinks is rightfully his. Roaring terrifyingly at you, this mostly torso-based being means business as he assaults you with his large claws, a biting attack, and a lot of chaos magic. Specifically, in a Bullet-Hell like style, complete with mini-blasts and large ones. Beware of when he covers the whole area in chaotic pillars!

Bad Ending: Chaos without Order

Chthon had been denied Wanda's power before. Now, he would never lose it again. He had her in his grasp, after all. His claws tightened around her body before slamming her back to the ground. "This is the price of defying me, witch. Here, you realize it far too late. I'm afraid I'm now going to have to get much more forceful."

"What more can you do? You've already tried possessing me. Why not destroy me?" She asked spitefully. For one, she would deny him the prospect of gaining her power. Also, her self-doubt had begun to bubble up the surface once more. Surely, the world wouldn't mind if the one who reset reality twice and caused havoc during so would just vanish.

The demonic being just gave a horrible chuckle. "Who said I wanted you dead? I have a much more deserving fate for you in mind." He lifted a claw, causing a surge of dark energy to hit her at full-throttle. "With this new spell I have crafted after what seemed like centuries to me, you shall become the vessel not for myself, but the various abominations I've amassed! Feel their terrible embrace, Wanda! Let it tear your soul apart!"

In that moment, she let out a scream, but nothing came out except blackened light. That same light was coming from every other orifice, mostly on the face. She clutched her head as it was sent into a new realm, though her real body remained here. She couldn't form a straight thought or let out any noise at all. Right now, she was being corrupted from the inside of her subconscious. 

Within her mindscape, hordes of creatures were itching to get a chance to rape her naked body something fierce. Two ape-like demons had already restrained an arm each, keeping her from using her hex magic. A snake demon wrapped around her lovely legs, tying them close together and leaving the pussy still open. Her breasts were assaulted by two tiny bat demons, who clung to her nipples and flew upwards to stretch them out.

She gave an involuntary moan at that, but not before a demon's entire head went down her mouth, going in and out to simulate a large cock. That wouldn't be the only hole left attended, as a swarm of mini-demons converged into a mass that began to insert itself into her pussy. That was already pleasure-inducing, but the mass wouldn't stop multiplying while inside her, massaging her inner walls in the process. It helped she wasn't a virgin, so she could take this for a long time.

She convulsed as she tried to gain some control, but several more demons came to violate her. A spider demon stuck its massive cock into her ass as it clung to her cheeks, making her hips go up and allow the one in her pussy to go even deeper. Two demons with large tongues slathered all over her waist, covering it with poisonous fluids that began to make her inner heat rise. 

This was proving to be a lot for her to take in all at once. Her body was being worshiped by all of these horrible things and she could feel temptation creeping up on her. It was only a matter of time before she would be weak enough for Chthon's influence to finally reach her soul. In fact, the moment that the demons came into her holes, just that happened.

It had been way too long since she felt not only the sweet feel of cock (though she missed the metallic feel of the Vision), but also being filled to the brim with fluids not of her own. It gave her a sense that she was actually making people happy rather than afraid of her. In her abused and actually pretty fragile mind, even making these demons satisfied made her feel great.

Not to say that she didn't suddenly realize this was wrong. Alas, one opening was all it took and she found herself in a dark room with no escape. She was effectively cut off from controlling her body, much to her horror. She wished somebody would come soon to free her from this horrible prison.

Her real body, now naked from tearing off her clothes, stood up, mouth opening to let out a stream of tentacles. She was going to become Chthon's servant, no matter what...

Good Ending: Scarlet Witch's Wish

Chthon screamed in rage and agony as he was torn apart by the chaotic stream of magic that was surging from Wanda's hands. It was more like ripping apart paper rather than a human being, so that lessened how bad it could get. "NOOOOOOO! This was supposed to be my moment of triumph!"

"Glad to disappoint you. Now, get out of my sight." She quipped before firing one more blast at his head, causing him to turn to ash and return to his kingdom of isolation and darkness. She was no officially alone, left to her thoughts and wondering what exactly she should do next. 

"I do hate try-hard entities making the world a worse place. I mean, really." Lanrete's voice surprised her, causing her to turn and face the gigantic golden tentacled creature. "Congrats on defeating Chthon and winning my game! I had a feeling you would get past it rather easily."

She raised an arm at him, ready to blast him if need be. "Mince your words carefully. I do not take kindly to be being removed from my home against my will."

"I apologize for how sudden it was, but here you are! A victor! Now, what is your wish? Aside from being sent home, that is." He asked.

There was nothing she wanted to do but get back to her semi-normal life, but...well, she had a thing against changes in reality for reasons that should have become abundantly obvious by now, but maybe a small thing would tide this being over? There were a number of things she could have wished for. Perhaps...even the one thing that got her in hot water in the first place? Where it all went wrong, she could restore it all. 

"I wish...I actually did have children with the Vision and-"

"Stop. Stop. I know what you want, but it won't be the way you think." Lanrete said. "Changing the past would be detrimental with how utterly chaotic your universe is with continuity, but I can always make the present better. Starting with giving Vision just the gift he needs to produce children with you...so, how big do you want it?"

She blushed when she realized what he was talking about, but, if what he said was true, perhaps this was the safer option. "I promise I won't make a mess out of things with this. On my life, I swear it."

"Let's hope so. We don't want another Disassembled or House of M or whatever excuse for an event the writers want to unleash." He clapped his tentacles, causing everything to go white. "Enjoy your new life! I'm sure it's going to be great!" 

She certainly hoped so as she was on her way home. When she got back to her residence, she would find not just Vision himself, but also a massive bulge in his pants. One he was confused and embarrassed by, though it wasn't all bad to the both of them.

Either way, she should have been more specific in that regard. Still, all's well ends well...hopefully.

Chapter 65: Grimoire/Human Genderbent Fighter

Mai Natsume

(TO UNLOCK: Beat Bullet's Lanrete Mode)

Franchise: Blazblue

Voice Actress: Stephanie Sheh/Saori Hayami

Occupation: Sector Seven Operative/Remix Heart Member

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "It doesn't matter who I am now. All that matters is that I live my life to its fullest!"

We've talked about Blazblue before, but how about a rather interesting side-story? One with a rather cute and lovable female protagonist...or is she male? Trust us, in the typical tradition, this gets complicated REALLY fast. Mai Hazuki/Natsume, originally, began life as a boy, but when he found a nameless grimoire, it fused with the young man and turned him into a beautifully buxom girl. This transformation could not be reversed and it led to him...scratch that, her suffering some confidence issues. However, she still managed to make quite a few friends in the NOL academy, including some familiar faces like Noel Vermillion and others. Later on, she fell into Sector Seven's circle (remember them?) and found herself in a team that was still nowhere near her group of friends (which was also called Remix Heart). By that moment, though, she had lost some of her timid personality, fought plenty of times with her trusty spear (Gallia Sphyra: Outseal), and finally accepted her lot as a woman. 

Despite the heat dying down for the most part at her world, she's now been transported to another universe to compete in a game where she'll have to use all of her skills to survive. She desires nothing more to get home and no, a wish to turn her back to a man won't work on her. She's accepted whom she is and she's going to show that quite a bit. Maybe that's why she kept that revealing outfit...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 2  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: She's relatively easy to master, given her well-rounded stats. However, her true skills lie within her main weapon... 

\---Gallia Sphyra: Outseal: To give you an idea on how powerful this spear is, it's said to actually be able to kill immortals! Wielding it like a powerful javelin, this thing's physical abilities include being able to be thrown. The trajectory of it can be controlled in the air for a time, increasing its pathway upwards, but this requires concentration.

\---Variable Arts: Her other form of combat involves being able to follow up even a missed attack with a series of other attacks to keep combos going. It all depends on what button you press, though, so no abusing!

Powers: Her senses have increased to the point where she can counter attacks easily, but one of her most notable powers is her...Super-Taste. Yeah, you can see where this is going. Aside from being immune to most poisons this way, her grab attack involves her kissing her foe and gaining insight into the powers of said foe. Therefore, her stamina increases against certain attacks and her spear now becomes tailor-made to ward off any tricks from the enemy.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Flurry of the Winter Moon: After extending her spear out and slashing the enemy, she activates this state, where her special attacks are increased in power, but they stay consistent instead of adding to each-other.  
\---Level 2-Shearing Cherry Blossom Storm: Stunning her enemy, she unleashes a flurry of spear strikes before kicking her foe away.  
\---Level 3-Royal Crimson Sprout: New Moon Lotus: With just two spear-strikes, she sends her enemy into the stratosphere. She leaps up even higher and throws her spear down with all of her might, striking the foe and cratering the ground.

Other Stuff:

Stage: Road of Glacier-This icy location is where Mai fought against the cloned vampire-thing known as Fuzzy. It's appropriately desolate, yet beautiful at the same time. However, as you continue to fight, a Fuzzy clone will appear and resurrect the seemingly dead Bone Dragon to swoop in occasionally and attack the players.

Intro: (Lets her jacket fly off into the wind before getting into position) "Sorry about this, but it's the only way."

(Vs. Erza Scarlet): "I just need one weapon to defeat you. Go, Gallia Sphyra!"

(Vs. Nami): "Sorry, but mine's sharper."

(Vs. Saber): "Did you get the same treatment I did? Because I could have sworn..."

(Vs. Hinata Hyuga): "Sometimes, nobility just sucks, doesn't it?"

(Vs. Saeko Busujima): "You're gonna fight me...with a stick? Oh...kay."

(Vs. Seras Victoria/Marceline/Mavis Dracula): "They're still making vampires these days? You still seem WAY friendlier."

(Vs. Psylocke): "You're not the only one who's had out-of-body experiences!"

(Vs. Catwoman/Cheetah): "No more cat-themed assassins, please!"

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "About my condition...I don't need any guff about it."

(Vs. She-Venom): "EEK! Don't eat me!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "I wouldn't look into the grimoire within me if I were you."

(Vs. She-Ra): "So, I don't get it. Why do people call you a 'trap'? It's getting on my nerves."

(Vs. Sandy Cheeks): "I'm super glad Makoto isn't here to see this!"

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "I'm not gonna use my kisses to seduce the innocent like you!"

(Vs. Lucina): "Just accept who you are and you can do anything!"

(Vs. Bullet): "Can you teach me a few things, Ms. Bullet? Without going too harsh on me, that is."

(Vs. Mai Natsume): "Even in another reality, the changes to me remain the same."

(Vs. Ymir): "I just wanna hug you so much...after I calm you down the hard way."

Win: (Gives a thumbs up the screen) "I did it! I managed to win!"

(Vs. Erza Scarlet): "See? This thing doesn't mess around!"

(Vs. Nami): "Whoo! That was actually pretty close!"

(Vs. Saber): "Nope! Forget anything I just said! Bye-bye!"

(Vs. Hinata Hyuga): "To rise from the shadows of our families...it's really something, isn't it?"

(Vs. Saeko Busujima): "Let's face it. You weren't gonna win. Please don't be mad at me!"

(Vs. Seras Victoria/Marceline/Mavis Dracula): "Sorry if I went too far! I have some pretty bad memories about fights like this."

(Vs. Psylocke): "Wow, compared to you, I think I got off easily."

(Vs. Catwoman/Cheetah): "I think my dad may have an actual problem."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "I can still join the Star Sapphires? I was right! My soul and body are still one-in-the-same! Well, maybe not my body..."

(Vs. She-Venom): "I really don't feel comfortable with you around."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "There are just somethings nobody can understand. And I'm fine with that."

(Vs. She-Ra): "When the going gets tough, remember. You're still Adora underneath."

(Vs. Sandy Cheeks): "Not gonna lie, but your accent was getting kinda grating."

(Vs. Morrigan Aensland): "See, when I kiss somebody, I try to help them. You can't just go around sleeping with everybody you do that with."

(Vs. Lucina): "Who needs a mask? You're a pretty strong warrior!"

(Vs. Bullet): "Whoo! That worked up an appetite! Wanna try out one of Noel's Death Dinner? I have the recipe."

(Vs. Mai Natsume): "Take it from me. You're not a mistake. Our friends are counting on us, too."

Lose: (Falls to the ground) "This isn't happening..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Erza Scarlet): "A weapon that can kill gods? I must see this for myself!"/"For someone like you, you've got a lot of power behind those arms."

(Saber): "I sense two foes to defeat, but...how?"/"Yes, I was a fusion of man and woman once. Let us speak of that never."

(Hinata Hyuga): "The only thing you'll have to prove is if you can defeat me."/"Your father can't tie you down anymore. You are free and good. That's what matters."

(Saeko Busujima): "Judging me based on my choice of weapon? How foolish."/"So long as you hold back like that, you'll never make it far."

(Seras Victoria): "Apologies, but I have orders to turn you in."/"What do you mean I'm not the first vampire that's tried to capture you?!"

(Psylocke): "Reminders of what I went through...you're not so lucky to be in my way."/"We are our own selves. That much is certain."

(Cheetah): "Killing prey with such powerful weaponry satiates me greatly."/"Where that other assassin failed, I have succeeded."

(Star Sapphire): "I have come to see if this ring can truly belong to you."/"I don't fault you for your condition. It's just a hassle trying to make it work."

("dusk sparkle"): "Did you come seeking my magic? That's pretty flattering actually."/"With all that empathy you have in you, Fluttershy might get jealous."

(She-Ra): "So...you're a guy, but...huh?"/"Wanna call it a draw? I'm still processing that."

(Sandy Cheeks): "It don't matter what you really are. I'm still gonna' kick you harder than a hazelnut wall!"/"Mind introducin' me to yer friend? She seems mighty fine to me!"

(Morrigan Aensland): "I must learn the secret of your Super Taste! I can hardly wait!"/"I see...not as fun as I would have guessed, but can we kiss again?"

(Lucina): "At least you're not measuring up to a certain guy all the way."/"All things considered, we did well getting out of the shadow of our peers."

(Bullet): "Alright, new meat. Put 'em up!"/"You have potential, but you gotta learn that mercy isn't the right answer all the time."

Victory Sex: Her tits mash against the enemy's head as she presses her pussy against said foe's junk.

0%: "It's like I'm a guy again, but with boobs. Really good ones..."  
25%: "Here you go. They're so soft, I know."  
50%: "Maybe Makoto's right...being a slut isn't that bad."  
75%: "God, please give it to me! Cum into my pussy!"  
100%: "Guess I can never be a boy again...hehe..."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual look  
#2: NOL Academy  
#3: Ragna the Bloodedge  
#4: Ranma Saotome (Defeat Mai Natsume three times in a row)  
#5: Hazama (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Embraced Femininity (Unlocked after the Good Ending. Basically, totally nude except for pasties on her naughty bits)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PLsjnqcpvU

\---Cypher Albar and Zaigorg: Remember this prat? The mad scientist that tried to recreate the Crimson Grimoire, no matter the human cost? Well, he's back, sporting a huge back wound after Hazama scarred him and madder than ever. He floats over the stage, creating giant walls for defense and even creating kunai to assault you. However, his true ultimate weapon has come in the giant monster from another universe, Zaigorg! This slightly shrunken down kaiju is truly that of Hell itself, as he's not only freakishly strong with that mace and drill tail, but he can also unleash a powerful mouth beam, tentacles that absorb health, quills that shoot out like missiles, and Hell's Relieve, which is a chest beam that can wipe out half your health. When he's at his last legs, Cypher orders him to unleash both his beam, quills, and Hell's Relieve. Thank God for Mai's combat system!

Bad Ending: An Experiment in Terror

Cypher could hardly wait as he watched Mai's body hit the ground roughly. Her spear fell from her hands, only to be stomped on and wrecked by the monstrous kaiju, who just let out his signature roar/laugh. "At last! The full extent of the Crimson Grimoire shall be mine! I knew doing whatever it took to reach my goals would work!"

"Even if you have to kill for it...?" She growled. "You know, none of this would happen if you just opened yourself up to others. I've looked into your soul, you know."

"SILENCE! You know nothing of me! In fact, pretty soon, I'm going to be everything! The pinnacle of magical research! But first...there's the matter o what to do with you." He snapped his fingers, causing his controlled kaiju to turn to him. "Zaigorg...indulge yourself."

It was here that she got a good look at the taller monster. She loved reptiles, so he was kinda cute in her eyes, but she knew this was far from good news, based on the way he was eyeing her. Roaring/laughing once again, he edged closer before her ponytail was roughly grabbed by his one hand, causing her a good amount of pain. "Owww! Let me go!"

"Now, then...absorb her power!" Cypher ordered, causing the two large sucker-tentacles to emerge from the creature's body. Without much hesitation, they latched onto her exposed breasts, sucking away the necessary energy needed for the vile man's experiments with forces he really shouldn't be tampering with.

Mai clenched her jaw, trying to work through this feeling of being drained, but there was something else worth noting. The way the tentacles were tightly clenching on her mounds and even sucking on her nipples was starting to feel rather good. She may have embraced her life as a girl, but there were some thing she still wasn't quite prepared for. This was one of them, as her face reddened and her pussy started to become damp. "Stop that...it feels weird..."

Mercifully, the kaiju stopped doing that, but her body slumped to the ground onto her back, feeling utterly weak. "Excellent! Now...to make sure she's not a problem...do what you will!" Cypher said as he prepared some supplies for the upcoming experiment. He would harness the power of the Crimson Grimoire, even if it killed her or his controlled monster.

Speaking of which, Zaigorg's primal instincts upon seeing such a beautiful maiden became VERY clear when his large twin-dicks emerged. She was rendered speechless and terrified by this sight, as pre-cum dripped from them onto her face. She wanted to run away, but the musk of the cocks, combined with her super-taste, caused her to suddenly feel the overwhelming need that was overtaking the creature. Was it...mating season to them now?

Whatever the case, her body began to move on its own, putting the bottom cock between her sizable breasts and the top one near her mouth. "Can't stop....thinking of this cock..." She gave it a lick. "Tastes so good..." Her mind overtaken with the wonderful taste of the black cock, she wrapped her lips around it, intent on sucking more from it. This caused the beast to let out a low growl and he got closer, shoving his cock deeper down her throat.

It also caused her boobs to massage the other cock rather well, considering it was lubed up with pre-cum. The slick feel of it against her skin was amazing, prompting her to mash her tits against it more, moving them up and down and also slathering them in more of the creamy substance. 'So, this is how Makoto felt when she and Noel fucked...I love it...' She thought. Any memories of being a guy were effectively eradicated as she sucked and massaged at the same time.

However, the beast had other plans. Before he could unload both into her and all over her, he pulled away and just had to let out a louder roar to knock her to her back. Grabbing her by the neck in a way that would not hurt her, yet also stabilize her, he lifted her up, leaving her pussy and asshole to face his upward erect cocks. "Hmmm...fascinating." Even Cypher was getting curious at this. "This opens up many possibilities."

Even in her lust-addled mind, she was starting to get nervous. "Those are such huge cocks....they're not going to fit..." Before she knew it, her mouth was invaded by Zaigorg's meaty tongue. Her super-taste abilities were now going at full-throttle, filling her with a need to not just get fucked, but also bred. Yes! She would have this demonic kaiju's babies, even if it reduced her to an utter slut! "Fuh..." She was given a chance to speak. "Fill me up...give me your cock..." With one hand, she spread her virgin pussy-lips, a dopey smile on her face. 

With those words, Zaigorg let his cocks ram into her holes, making her scream in agony and pleasure at the same time. Eyes rolling into the back of her head, she was pounded against the cocks with all the force of a freight-train. Before the monster knew it, though, she had wrapped her arms and legs around him, moving her hips against the large and hard objects inside of her. "It hurts...but it feeeeeeels so good!!" She screamed deliriously. 

The one in her ass was the tightest and thickest, effectively making her a size-queen. She moaned with passion as it penetrated deeper, but that was nothing compared to the cock hitting her womb over and over again. "Fill me...make me a mommy!" She begged, rubbing her luscious chest against his and even licking the sweat off of it. She was a wild animal at this point, hungry for cum. She would soon get her wish though. How could she not? Her ass was just tight enough, her pussy warm enough, and her whole body provided a nice contrast against the hard chest of her male alpha.

Crimson cum unloaded into her holes, causing her to make an o-face worth of the filthiest of whores. She arched her back as she felt the cum stir in her ass and her womb. She rubbed her belly as she slid off the now flaccid cocks, falling onto the ground in a puddle of spunk. "Moooore...I can...go one..." She was too tired, despite her claims, leaving her to be grabbed by the creature and thrust over his shoulder. 

He let out a roar/laugh of victory as he looked over this master. Had he regained control of his mind, he would blasted him just as well, but Cypher had thought ahead. Right now, he was torn. Should he focus on the Crimson Grimoire or a possible breeding experiment involving the kaiju and other capable girls? Time will tell.

Good Ending: Mai Natsume's Wish

Zaigorg was stabbed right through the chest by Mai's spear, causing him to topple over in pain. "NO! This wasn't how this was supposed to end!" Cypher yelled as he unleashed several blasts of magic at the incoming warrior. Alas, it was for naught, as she just knocked him to the ground with the butt of her weapon.

She raised it to near his neck. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" She chided him. "You won't find happiness this way, even if you somehow gain what you seek."

"SHUT UP! What would you know?! You're not human! You can't talk to me about happiness! You're a mere object to be used by others for a greater purpose!" He yelled, losing his mind even further. Powerful magic fizzled in his hands, showing how desperate he was. "TAKE THIS, YOU ABOMINATION!" However, when she ducked, the blasts hit Zaigorg in the head, causing him to break free of his control and turn his injured body to him, looking less than amused. "Oh...oh, dear..." He whimpered.

Before he knew it, he was eradicated by a massive beam of energy from his maw, finally putting him down for good. Mai also managed to avoid that, watching as her greatest foe didn't even have any ashes to linger after that attack. The kaiju breathed for a moment before keeling over again, eager to work through the pain. "Aw, you poor thing. You need a hand?" She extended a hand, despite the size difference.

The hellish beast had never been offered compassion before, so he just titled his head at this gesture. "I hate to interrupt, but I have an announcement to make!" Lanrete's voice got both of their attention, freaking them out a bit due to the suddenness of it and his large golden tentacled form. 

"Whoa! Give us a warning next time, please?" She insisted. 

"I just wanted to congratulate you for defeating that wicked scientist and winning my game! Well done! Not sure what to do about the other villain, though." He examined Zaigorg, who just snapped at the investigating tentacles. 

"Um...yaaaay! I won, I guess." She nervously cheered. "Can I go home now?"

"Of course. Is there anything you wish for, though? I can handle almost any wish." He reminded.

This was it. The moment to decide how her destiny should be altered. Long ago, she would have wished for her old body back, but she had already come to love her female body in more ways than one. It would be foolish to turn back now. She could have wished for this monster to go back home, but that looked to be a give-in. So, what was she to do? "How about just a get-together with me and my old friends?"

"That simple?" He wondered. "Are you sure about that?" She nodded in agreement. "Very well. I might as well bring him along with you so he'll never rampage across another city like he did before I found him." 

"He did what now?" She turned to him as he just shrugged. He was Zaigorg and that was just what he was supposed to do, as destiny ordained. Before she could discuss that further, Lanrete clapped his tentacles together, causing everything to turn white. 

"Have fun, you two!" He chuckled. 

And so, Mai returned to home sweet home at Sector Seven, but with plans to invite friends old and new over to her place. Kokonoe accepted that, within reason that they don't make a mess out of things. However, despite that dinner going well for the most part, spikes kept raining down to the dinner table when Noel's Death Dinners were done. With those spikes, the dinners kept coming back alive, more gross than before.

As every scientist and even Mai concurred, having a kaiju like that was actually pretty handy. No word if the monster was planning to wreak havoc at the right time, though...

Chapter 66: FANTASY PASSION SCENARIOS

Ep. 54: Greedy Goblins (Sally Whitemane)

It's not easy being a vile fanatic that had her whole philosophy dropped on her like a pile of bricks, only for it to shatter and leave her without much in the way of resources. Sally Whitemane, former leader of the anti-pretty much everything Scarlet Crusade, was not in a very good spot after it looked like she got a second chance at reviving her forces. If it weren't for those foolish so-called 'heroes'...

Right now, the equally humiliated and injured Shagaru Magala had left the place, seeking food for the both of them. At this point, the vile elder dragon was the only one she could rely upon. Still, she needed more allies and fresh ones too. Alas, whenever she tried that out, she was either met with violence, derision, apathy, or all three. It made her want to tear her pale-white hair out, but she forged ahead. 

"No, think, Sally..." She rubbed her forehead after a particularly interesting idea hit her head. "I would never stoop as low as to hire non-humans to my cause...dragons notwithstanding. Just...remember what your purpose was...remember...remember...OH, WHAT CHOICE DO I HAVE?!" She screamed. "No, calm down. You'll just hire some filthy monsters and, soon enough, you'll destroy them all when the time is right. Yes! Thank you, questionable loopholes."

Indeed, she would have balked at the idea of hiring non-humans in the cause to bring 'light' to the world and beyond. However, desperate times called for desperate measures. But where would she find good candidates? Or, at least, candidates in general?

That's when she heard the sound of a campfire in a dimly lit forest. Moving past the underbrush, she came across a band of familiar looking creatures feasting on deer carcasses. She looked at the features of these things and she even started to recognize them. Green skin, gangly structures, makeshift armor, long ears, hideous faces..."Goblins...of course. Filth attracts filth. Why should this be no exception?"

She knew how this particular race operated. They were dim and greedy, mainly due to the long history they had, but that's another story. Still, they were also very cunning, provided they hadn't lost their minds yet. Surely, convincing these lowlifes to lay down their arms and submit to her would make her day? It was a risky bet, but she could just whip out even some basic magic spells and they would quickly surrender. Simple, yes?

To start off, she fired a random offensive spell from her hands, causing the campfire to increase in width and scarring the group, causing them to look around and even get out their weapons. "Drop those! They will serve you no purpose." She strutted out, giving them the 'high-and-mighty' look that she knew was sure to work. Who wouldn't be intimidated by herself, even in her pathetic state? "I assume that you're looking for opportunity around these parts?" She asked.

The largest goblin, one that reached up to her breasts and was clad in nothing but a loan-cloth, gestured his fellow goblins to get closer and look upon this strange woman. "That's right. Do you want riches beyond your wildest dreams? Actual respect and power? Preferably better hygiene? Then look upon me and tell me I am your master! Do whatever I say and you'll be handsomely rewarded. Work against me and you'll killed without a second thought. Any questions?"

The goblins just looked at each-other again and stared to say random gibberish to each-other, consisting of grunts, growls, and even some light snickering. "Oh, Gods, don't tell me that you goblins picks up some foolish language while I was gone. It's already humiliating that I have to share the same air-space as you lot." This was, of course, her last opportunity to run when the goblins got an odd glint in their eyes.

With lightning speed, the lead goblin was suddenly behind her, growling something into her ear. "What?! Unhand me, you brute!" She was taller than the creature, so she tried to kick him away, but his legs wouldn't budge. The other goblins jumped up and tore at her clothes, revealing her thigh thighs and squeezable breasts. "You beasts! Did you not hear a word I just said?!" They continued to ignore her, ogling at her rather beautiful frame.

You see, these weren't the WoW variety of goblins. These were a savage and unrelenting breed that craved food and sex, sometimes at the same time. This loud-mouthed yet luscious woman would have made for either one of those things, but they had luckily just satisfied themselves with deer. Fucking was the next option for this group. Licking her cheek with a disgusting purple tongue, the tallest goblin had given the signal to gangrape her.

She wanted to hurl more obscenities at them, but she was interrupted when one goblin got under her and began to bury his tongue into her pussy. "Guh! S-s-stop that! I will not be violated by-AH!" Her ass was poked by the tallest goblin before it was smashed in, driving itself deeper and deeper into her the more he thrusted. Her ass was plush enough so it wasn't as tight as he hoped, but it was still a nice fit. 

She winced as she felt her clit be roughly licked by the bottom goblin, but that was nothing when another goblin leaped up and managed to wrap himself around her chest. His cock sliding across her waist, she felt her tits be squeezed by his clawed hands and the space between her boobs graced with goblin saliva. Her tits being the most sensitive part of her, she let out a small moan, but she hardly enjoyed it. She wanted out and that was final!

The last goblin crawled on her side, dragging his cock up her until it was facing her mouth. She kept it shut, refusing him the pleasure of a blow-job. That prompted the main goblin to finally shoot his load into her ass, making her tremble and whine, but still refuse to open up her lips. Still not satisfied, the lead goblin whistled, prompting two other goblins to charge forth and hit her right in the stomach.

Falling to her back, the shock of it, allowed her mouth to open and let the cock in to violate a part of her insides. She felt like retching as the cock rubbed against her tongue and even hit her throat. She didn't what was worse, however. Was it the cock in her mouth, the one still going across her waist as the goblin it was attached to continued to abuse her breasts (even pinching the nipples!), or the lead goblin getting close to her pussy?

Yeah, it was that last one, especially when that creature was joined by several other goblins, who had strange objects that were being placed under her, ready to sink into her asshole. As she tried to pull off the goblin fucking her throat, she was penetrated by the lead one's thick cock, making her lose control of her body and allowing the objects below to sink into her lovely ass.

Being filled up in all holes was indescribable, but so shameful that tears still cascaded down her face. She felt utterly miserable, especially about the fact that she was getting into it! Her pussy was smashed so utterly and her legs were being clenched tightly by the lead goblin's claws. The stuff in her ass also fulfilled a secret fetish of hers that she didn't even know she had (or denied up to that point). The only question was when it would hit a head, considering how hot she was

All of the goblins, including some masturbating on the side, felt the urge to cum. One that they heeded with gusto. All smashing into her one last time, they spread cum both on and in her. The one on her mouth made the smell of it all more strong, the one on her tits hugged them one last time before spreading it across her navel, and the lead one fucking her pussy senseless howled to the sky as he filled her with goblin gunk. All the while, her body (especially her legs) twitched with shameful pleasure.

They all exited her, leaving her to cough up cum and let a lot dribble out of her abused pussy. They started to communicate again, considering if they should keep her as a lovely cum-dump. However, her senses returned after ten minutes and she immediately started to burn them left and right, though she forgot about the ass-plugs in her, leaving her continuously red-faced. 

"MONGRELS! SAVAGES! ALL OF YOU!" She screeched before realizing what was in her butt. "Damn it all..." She groaned as she removed them from her ass, slightly impressed that she could fit both those two tubes in her. "Hmph." She looked around the desolation. "Next time, I'll just kill one fool to save me the trouble." She headed back to her campsite, eager to let loose her feelings to the Shagaru Magala. Even for her, it was nice to have somebody to talk to.

Chapter 67: Queen of Executions

Mitsuru Kirijo

(TO UNLOCK: Finish Dark Magician Girl, Elsa, and Celes Chere's Lanrete Modes)

Franchise: Persona (specifically, 3)

Voice Actress: Tara Platt/Rie Tanaka

Occupation: S.E.E.S Member/Shadow Operative

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Strategist

Bio: "That's right. They call me the Queen of Execution. Don't guess how I got that name. You're about to find out."

The Persona series is usually defined by troubled young adults, mystery, a separate realm of reality, and STANDO POWAA-I mean, personas. Mainly, extensions of one's self. For this iteration, we take you to a world that co-exists with the Mind Place/Collective Unconsciousness, which was basically the realm of all of man's dreams and nightmares. In the middle of it was the Kirijo family, an influential bunch of people that had one of their own open it up to the real world, causing a 13th hour (yes, really) to be created where the Shadows (monsters based on the true selves of humans) that dwelled would run amok. The perpetrator's granddaughter, Mitsuru, was impacted by this the most, desperate to undo the horrible mistake. Already skilled in her own right and with a stable temperament to go with it, she was able to operate in this new hour alongside a few others among their group, S.E.E.S Even better, she had access to an extension of her will...a Shadow self...the Persona known as Penthesilia, who would later evolve into Artemisia! With her new mostly ice-based powers, the two of them helped stop the world from being consumed by destruction and mayhem, as well as help her deal with her guilt over what her family had done.

While this wouldn't be the first time she's been dropped into a crossover-style catastrophe, it's still not appreciated by her that she was ripped from her friends and forced to compete in order to get out. Her Persona is also visible to even the untrained eye now, but does that really help her foes? One thing is for certain. Perhaps, she could wish away the family tragedy or do something else with this wish. Apart from that, nothing is stopping the so-called Queen of Executions...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 4  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 4  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 3

Abilities/Weapons: Just because Mitsuru usually uses her Persona doesn't mean she's not unarmed. Primarily, she uses a Rapier. Like a club, however, this focuses on blunt damage rather than anything sharp.

Powers: When she takes or dishes out enough damage, instead of spending energy, a new bar is created above it that summons her Persona...after shooting herself in the head with her pistol-like Evoker, without any blood, of course. Yeah, that's kinda screwed up, but keep going. Either way, you have Artemesia. Fair warning. Damage Artemisia enough times and the Persona will be 'broken', meaning she can't be summoned for a while. She's resistant to most physical and conventional attacks, so choose wisely. Focus on Mitsuru or Artemisia? Another thing, through this Persona, Mitsuru has a resistance to cold attacks. Sorry, Elsa and company!

\---Ice Whip: The main weapon of Artemisia is a metal whip that can freeze enemy's upon contact. Only if the first swipe hits in a combo, though. Then, it's just a really painful whip.

\---Bufu: With this, she can summon ice shards that come in medium-sized projectiles or even shards from the ground that freeze people

\---Diarahan: She can briefly heal herself, but this is one of the attacks that actually costs energy. A lot of it.

\---Marin Karin: Artemisia blows a small kiss, causing a slow-moving rose to hit the enemy and leave the stamina down a bit.

\---Tentafaroo: Her counter attack doesn't just utilize her rapier. Artemisia also fires this attack to leave the enemy in a state of confusion. Three strikes with this thing even invert the controls of her foe!

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Myriad Arrows: She rushes forth with a flurry of blows from her rapier, ending with Artemesia sending a small wall of ice at her foe.  
\---Level 2-Bufudyne and Niflheim: A massive ice structure emerges diagonally from her, freezing her foe and leaving said opponent open to hundreds of shards of ice heading straight towards the target.  
\---Level 3-Freezing Megidolaon: Artemisia freezes her foe before Mitsuru does several slashes with her rapier, ending with a massive purple explosion from the Persona that doesn't just do a lot of damage. It ruins the stamina of the foe! 

Other Stuff:

Stage: The Dark Hour-The two of you fight among a cityscape that's stopped in time, where monstrous Shadows roam. Enjoy battling while such familiar faces like The Lovers and even cannon-dicked Shadows invade the place and even take a crack at attacking you!

Intro: (A long limo drives in, to which Mitsuru exits out of with her weapon in hand) "Stay focused. It's time to fight."

(Vs. Saber/Princess Zelda): "It would be an honor to test my skills against yours."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B/Arcee): "Raw data won't be able to predict the outcome of this battle."

(Vs. Dark Magician Girl): "This is no mere monster that stands with me. It is half of what will bring you down."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "It would seem you have an account to settle."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "Artemisia isn't one of your mythological figures. She's just half of myself."

(Vs. Raven): "Such dark energy...it's like the Dark Hour, but even more potent."

(Vs. Supergirl/Blossom): "Ice breath? Will that be all you think it takes?"

(Vs. She-Venom): "Shadow or not, you're still going to be executed without hesitation."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "I'm curious to see what you can do, Element of Magic."

(Vs. Elsa): "You may be a real queen, but you've never seen one like myself."

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart): "I don't think physical strength will win you this battle."

(Vs. Bullet/Mai Natsume): "Though very form-fitting, this outfit is best suited to combat."

(Vs. Celes Chere): "One can only remain cold for so long. Take it from me."

(Vs. Mitsuru Kirijo): "To think I once knew my Shadow Self well..."

(Vs. Ymir): "A Shadow like no other...EXECUTE!"

Win: (Both she and Artemesia bow) "C'est magnifique. That was a good effort."

(Vs. Saber/Princess Zelda): "Have I truly mastered my abilities outside my Persona?"

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B/Arcee): "That wasn't the outcome you predicted, was it?"

(Vs. Dark Magician Girl): "It's like facing off against two children."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "The one you call Weiss...clearly, you're mistaken."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "I defeated an Amazon. Nobody back at home is going to believe this. Or maybe they will."

(Vs. Raven): "With my determination, I can cut through any darkness."

(Vs. Supergirl/Blossom): "A shame your moves weren't as fast as your mouth."

(Vs. She-Venom): "Crawl back into the darkness."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "I wouldn't look into the Dark Hour. The last time somebody looked into it..."

(Vs. Elsa): "Perhaps if you were a bit more ruthless, you would have won."

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart): "I suppose I didn't have to even use my weapon to stop you."

(Vs. Bullet/Mai Natsume): "It feels like we've been through this before."

(Vs. Celes Chere): "You lost your focus too easily. Come back and try again when you feel better."

(Vs. Mitsuru Kirijo): "No more will I let the past bind me!"

Lose: (Her Persona fades as she falls to the ground) "I can't continue..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Dark Magician Girl, Mana): "Shadows? You wouldn't happen to be from the Shadow Realm, right?"/"And now...to banish you to the Shadow Realm! No, wait, it only works if the pharaoh does it."

(Yang Xiao Long): "HEY! Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to my friend!"/"Can't wait to tell Weiss that her title's back in her hands, baby!"

(Wonder Woman): "Artemisia? Hmph. Nothing but a pale imitation of the true Artemis."/"You certainly were powerful, but nowhere near my level."

(She-Venom): "You could say we come from the darkness...ready to feast upon our foes!"/"Ugh! This 'Persona' tastes like metal and shattered dreams!"

("dusk sparkle"): "Per...sona...this I need to see!"/"Fascinating! I wonder if I could replicate this somehow."

(Elsa): "Seems ice powers and angst go hand-in-hand."/"The power doesn't come from a Persona with me. It's all inside and ready to burst out."

(Princess Zelda): "In your eyes, I can see that you won't falter easily."/"Your skill is impeccable, but the Goddesses are on my side."

(2B): "Warning. Anomoly detected."/"New mission...look into what makes the human spirit summon this much power."

(Bullet): "Sector Seven called. They want your power!"/"I went through so many near-death experiences and you don't see me relying on your ghost or whatever that is."

(Celes Chere): "I have fought through actual wars, so-called Queen of Executions."/"The toughest wars are those fought within ourselves."

(Mai Natsume): "Are you sure that's an appropriate outfit?"/"Okay, who am I to talk? I'm pretty skimpy myself."

Victory Sex: Artemisia binds the enemy in her whip in Japanese rope bondage, while Mitsuru fondles her opponent's chest.

0%: "The punishment I have in store is one you might enjoy."  
25%: "I've never been interested in such vulgar exercises, but..."  
50%: "I suppose this is how people feel when they look upon me."  
75%: "That's it! Submit to me!"  
100%: "C'est magnifique. We'll meet again."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual look (from Cross-Tag)  
#2: Persona 3 Original Outfit  
#3: Reversed (Between she and her Persona)  
#4: Elsa (Defeat Elsa three Times)  
#5: Shadow-Self (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Saber (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-s13XAZplI

\---Erebus: Behold. This shadowy two-headed two-bodied abomination that stands taller than the stage is the almost-mindless culmination of all of mankind's woes and sorrows. Its mission is to call upon Nyx to bring upon a sort of end of days, but are you really going to let it take another crack at that? Aside from being crushed by one of the head's jaws, beware of the myriad magical spells it'll rain down on you (such as ice, wind, fire, and electricity). Its most notable ability, however, is its Almighty Attack, where it rains down a severe strain of damage from the skies. Aim for the head that's hovering over you now!

Bad Ending: Malice Incarnate

Mitusuru should have known it was a doomed exercise to challenge such a mighty being alone. She could only hope that somebody would come and save her from this titanic beast and the horrible plan that it would soon set into motion. It roared to the sky with enough force to shatter the atmosphere before turning its attention onto her. 

She gripped her rapier as she felt her Persona break for the final time. There would be no summoning it now, as she rushed forth to hopefully take out an eye or two. The beast almost smirked as it extended its jaws to ridiculous lengths and bit down hard around the area she was in. The space was wide enough so that she wouldn't be crushed, but she would fall into the abyss that was this thing's body, screaming all the way.

Erebus stood up, moving forth to give humanity what it always wanted...death in the form of Nyx. As for the one it had defeated, it would make sure that she would never stand in its way again. Just a little poking around in her mind revealed just the scenario needed.

Deep inside Erebus...

It was like a bad dream that Mitsuru woke up from. Surely, when she opened her eyes, she would wake up to the real world, where her friends would be waiting for her, especially Yukari. However, when she opened them, she found that she wasn't in her bedroom or anywhere else familiar. She had a gag around her mouth and, when she looked around more closely, that's when the panic set in.

There she was. Strapped to an operating table while in the nude, revealing her gorgeous body. Really, only her hands, feet, and waist were held down, making her easy prey for whatever grim purpose this had. Shadowy doctors moved around, resembling more clouds of darkness wearing lab coats rather than actual human beings. They examined her body and nodded at each-other, seeing that the time has come for their twisted experiment to begin. 

She was in total panic mode as she struggled desperately to get out. The normally unflappable Queen of Executions was in total hysterics due to how much this was reminding her of the cruel experiments performed on her by her grandfather. She knew that these Shadows would be less merciful than the evil she knew back then, so there was no reason to stay calm according to her. Still, there were no signs of surgical tools, so that was a plus.

"Commence Experiment 1: Heat Tolerance." A cold voice spoke over the intercom. Suddenly, her whole body felt like it was on fire, causing her to shake in her bonds as she sweated uncontrollably, oiling up her body in the process and making her pussy ache. Her mind could barely think as she began to experience every lustful thought in her head be blown out of proportion, such as either seeing Akihiko's cock extend outwards or even Yukari in a G-String. 

"Commence Experiment 2: Cold Tolerance". As quickly as that came to pass, a horrible chill went through her body, making he shiver, but also her nipples to become rock hard. At that moment, a shadowy machine hovered over her tits and a disgusting human-like tongue came out of it, rubbing across her tits with enough force to push them back down on her mounds. She wished it wouldn't touch her breasts like that, as it was actually making her just as horny as she was a moment ago. Was this what they wanted? To test the limit of whether she would descend into debauchery or not?

"Commence Experiment 3: Electricity Tolerance." Suddenly, her body was coursing with volts, causing her to bite down on her gag and her eyes to roll into the back of her head. It should have been just painful, but it was turning her on so much! Every bit of her body was stimulated by the shocks and she even came a bit from how it was making her pussy tingle. At this point, thinking was impossible. She was living in the moment and making the most of it. 

Finally, that ended, leaving her tired, but with an urge to put her fingers into her pussy. It was a feeling that was consuming her, considering she could relieve herself right now due to her hands being trapped. She bucked her hips forward, futilely trying to get off right now and moaning all the way. "Commence Experiment 4: Insertion Test." The operating table was suddenly flipped upside down and suspended in the air, leaving her dangling above the ground. 

Below her, another Shadow machine rolled across the floor, carrying with it a bag of dick-replicas. All of them were either monster cocks or even cocks she had ever seen before, like dragons and slimy ones. She almost welcomed this change in pace, hoping to have that horrible inner itch scratched before it consumed her fully. 

The machine chose the dragon cock first, its girth rivaling that of a horse. Lifting it up, it pressed against her folds before slamming itself in, ending her virginity and making her let out a moan so loud, you'd forget that she was gagged at the moment. The cock pounded into her, her shapely hips doing their best to have her pussy clench around the object. 

It felt so damn good! How it massaged her inner walls, stretched her generous pussy to levels not even her best toys could handle, and the way it made her body move back and forth...her mind was now at the point of no-return as drool began to fall from her gag. She wanted more! All of those cocks! The itch inside of her just wouldn't go away! In fact, she wanted cum in her! Cum would surely save her from this pain! The cock continued to slam into her, pre-cum forming a puddle on the floor.

Eventually, she came hard around the cock, leaving it a sticky white mess to be cleaned to. She continued to cum, making a mess on the wall and floor and leaving her begging for more. It was nice to cum, but to have cum inside her...maybe one or two times...it was something she was looking forward to as more and more dicks were supplies. It wouldn't be long before she would move onto becoming a totally loyal cum-slut in which real cocks could stick themselves into.

Good Ending: Mitsuru Kirijo's Wish

With both a final slash of her rapier and the use of her Persona's move, Niflheim, Erebus was suddenly one head shorter, leaving it in unbearable pain. It would never truly die, but it would never again menace her friends, homeland, and the rest of the world...for as long as humanity faltered in wanting to summon Nyx, that is. 

She coldly looked upon the fading creature as she put away her rapier and even removed her jacket. "C'est magnifique. It's all over. If I can defeat Erebus with that much ease, then there's nothing to worry about in the future."

"Except for keeping the peace, that is." Lanrete's voice caught her off-guard, especially when the massive golden tentacled deity was revealed to have been hovering over her the whole time. "Congratulations for defeating Erebus and winning my game! Thank goodness you didn't actually execute anybody, really. Otherwise, that might have caused some problems."

She hesitated to use her Persona against this being, opting to hear out the being. "Thank you, but now is the time that I return home. There are people waiting for me back there."

He nodded in agreement. "Quite, quite. But what about your wish? Surely, there is something that you desire alongside returning to your place." 

She thought she knew what she wanted since this adventure began. To make sure the Dark Hour never came to pass and Tartarus stayed away from any human contact. However, ever since she blazed through those powerful opponents and managed to drive off freaking Erebus, she had been having second thoughts about that. Was it right to stop the path that led her to making such great friends, while also being assured that she could handle situations like this by herself? Would it be worth it, even it brought her father back to life?

That last part gave her the final idea. Something to tide this creature over, too. "I wish to bring back my father from the grave. His death was unjust, so at least bring him back so he can see me bring the Kirijo family away from its corruption and restore its reputation."

Lanrete considered this idea before clapping his tentacles together, causing everything to turn white. "Your wish has been granted! Good luck with this new reality! I'm sure he'll be very proud to hear of your accomplishments already."

She smiled as she prepared to return home. "Believe me. I haven't even started yet." Both she and Artemisia took a bow before she was on the path to hanging out with her friends again, still in the crusade against humanity destroying itself out of despair. This time, her old man would be back, but left in a crippled state for some reason. It was the nature of the wish to have at least one catch, after all. 

Nothing the both of them couldn't handle, at this point anyway...

Chapter 68: Resurrected Huntress

Pyrrha Niktos

(TO UNLOCK: Finish Yang Xiao Long's Lanrete Mode, but with low health at Boss Battle)

Franchise: RWBY

Voice Actress: Jen Brown/Megumi Toyoguchi

Occupation: JNPR Member/Fall Maiden Candidate

Alignment: Lawful Good

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor

Bio: "I've been given a second chance...but that means continuing to carry the burden of defending my friends. No more will it be daunting."

We've talked about RWBY before, but let's talk about a character that was...ahem...around when the show didn't become a dumpster fire. That meaning, she was too good for the sinful world that she was surrounded by. Anyway, this particular huntress was a cut above the rest in every way. In fact, Pyrrha Niktos was basically a celebrity attending Beacon, where she showcased her skills with great ease. However, behind that image lied a very lonely woman who was socially awkward and tended to apologize a lot. Thankfully, she found herself becoming one with the group Team JNPR and began to fit in more closely rather than feel isolated inside. Best of all, she met her closest friend/boyfriend, Jaune d'Arc, in the process. However, dark times were ahead and she was scheduled to become the Fall Maiden, whom was a great source of power against a Grimm invasion. HORRIBLE tragedy struck when the forces of the wicked Cinder Fall caused her to dismantle an innocent fighter and watch as everything went to Hell. She fought to the bitter end against Cinder, but a symbolic attack to the heel and the difference in power led to her death by disintegration, leaving many in heartache in an already tumultuous time...

However, that would not be the end of it. Not by a long shot. Her ashes were found by Lanrete and she was reformed in his universe, years after her death. Though confused and not a fan of having her fight her way to freedom, her desire to meet with her friends and lover drives her forth with a greater fervor than before. And that's not even getting into realizing that her murderer isn't going to be a problem when she gets back...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 4  
\---Strength: 4  
\---Speed: 4  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 2

Abilities/Weapons: Like her peers, she has a special weapon that can also turn into a gun. Namely, the javelin named Milo. This thing is perfect for throwing at her enemies from a distance, pinning them to the wall of the stage. However, it doesn't just do that. In close-combat, it can transform into a short sword and her other long-range attacks are done when it transforms into a rifle that fires in short bursts. Otherwise, she's rather quick on her feet.

\---Akouo: Befitting of her Greek motifs, she also has this shield to serve as her main source of defense. In blocking, she's like all the others, but this shield can also counter and slam into her foe's face.

Powers: Also, like her more experienced peers, she has a Semblance. This magical power of hers in particular is named Polarity, which is bascially controlling the forces of magnetism! HOW DOES IT WORK?! Terrible joke aside, this means she can use a bit of her energy to draw her opponent forward and even send some pieces of metal at her enemy at the end of some combos. Against explicitly metallic/robot foes, these attacks hurt worse and she can grab them from even greater distances. Still, her prefers to use her weapons overall.

Supers: 

\---Level 1-All Greek to Me: Rushing forth, she knocks her enemy into the air before taking up a position and throwing Milo in its javelin form at said foe.  
\---Level 2-Akouo-a-Rang: She throws her shield at her foe like the title of this super implies. Even if she misses, she can use her semblance to send it crashing down on her enemy. When she lands a hit, she still goes through with this after it comes back to her.  
\---Level 3-Grimm Magnetism: Pyrrha lets her semblance go all out, causing waves of metallic objects to surround her. Suddenly, a Death Stalker rushes forth and she uses a large pile of metal to send it forward, where both its stinger, her sword, and some more metal clash against the opponent. All the while, it looks like she's on fire. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: The Desolation of Beacon-Imagine a scenario where Beacon didn't just fall, but became a supreme stronghold for all Grimm of all shapes and sizes. As you fight across this apocalypitic landscape, watch out for those that resemble werewolves and gorillas. And don't get us started on the Nevermores and Death Stalkers...

Intro: (She swings her weapon outwards and gets into position) "There's no turning back from this."

(Vs. Asuka/Gaz Membrane): "It's bullies like you that make me sick."

(Vs. Saber): "The weight of the world is crushing, isn't it?"

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B/Arcee): "Don't panic, Pyrrha. There's no illusions here."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "Come! I wish to see how much you've grown!"

(Vs. Rushuna Tendo): "Your goal is noble, but sacrifices will have to be made."

(Vs. Pyrrha Niktos): "To face all of my self-doubt and worries, I have to...fight myself? Alright, then."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "It's like looking into a mirror...only with more superficial differences."

(Vs. Storm): "Yes, I control magnetism. No, I don't know THAT guy."

(Vs. She-Venom): "This is one weird and powerful Grimm. I have to stop it!"

(Vs. Spiral): "None of your tricks will work on me!"

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "If you're the Element of Magic, what would we call my Semblance?"

(Vs. She-Ra): "We don't all get to choose our path."

(Vs. Elsa/Celes Chere): "You remind me of someone I need to talk to soon."

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart): "I have come to avenge my golden-haired friend. Prepare yourself!"

(Vs. Bullet/Mai Natsume): "Glad I missed out on this crossover before."

(Vs. Pyra/Mythra): "What kind of cruel being would turn you into a weapon?"

(Vs. Sally Whitemane): "It's my duty to stop your insanity!"

(Vs. Mitsuru Kirijo): "If you thought you could hurt my friend with impunity, think again!"

(Vs. Ymir): "Sorry about this! You're just too dangerous!"

Win: (Puts her weapon close to her) "Do you believe in Destiny?"

(Vs. Asuka/Gaz Membrane): "Be grateful I didn't break your legs."

(Vs. Saber): "The difference between us is how we handle our burdens."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B/Arcee): "Sorry! I...you're not dead? Oh, thank God..."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long): "Now, you know it's me. I'm back, Yang."

(Vs. Rushuna Tendo): "If only I had your optimism."

(Vs. Pyrrha Niktos): "I'm not the same as I was before. I'm better."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "You mean there's even more to my fighting style than I know? You learn something new everyday."

(Vs. Storm): "And it's called Polarity! Not magnetism. Although, that's...actually what it is. Whoops."

(Vs. She-Venom): "You don't save people by eating others. That's...what is wrong with you?!"

(Vs. Spiral): "It helps to have a keen eye in these situations."

(Vs. "dusk sparkle"): "With your help, the war against the Grimm could end in seconds."

(Vs. She-Ra): "I'm sure if you keep this up, your friends will forever remains safe."

(Vs. Elsa/Celes Chere): "Weiss...I'll see you soon after I get through this."

(Vs. Tifa Lockhart): "You're not as tough as they say, but not the monster they described."

(Vs. Bullet/Mai Natsume): "To have cosmic forces meddle in our lives...that's not 'destiny', that's just force!"

(Vs. Pyra/Mythra): "I'd keep both sides of you in check, if I were you."

(Vs. Sally Whitemane): "Even surrounded by light, you're utterly blind. No, wait, that's exactly what happens."

(Vs. Mitsuru Kirijo): "You think you're strong enough? Then why did you have to injure Weiss like that?"

Lose: (She falls to her knees in the same position as she died beforehand) "It can't be happening again..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "What are you gonna do about it, idiot?"/"Okay, you're tough, but I'm better!"

(Saber): "You're so young and already the weight of the world is on you."/"I can't help but be slightly jealous that you left your world so early."

(Yang Xiao Long): "No! I need to make sure you're the real thing!"/"P-P-Pyrrha...it's actually you..."

(Rushuna Tendo): "You can save the world if you have the will to give all the smiles you can muster!"/"Even death can't stop us! Maybe I'll try that myself."

(Wonder Woman): "Show me that you understand the secrets of my combat style!"/"You are skilled, but I saw you falter. Let me teach you..."

(Storm): "Another that controls magnetism? This is not good."/"Thankfully, you have a firm good heart. You are blessed for that."

(She-Venom): "Grimm? We'll show you grim!"/"No, we can't eat you. You smell like death..."

(Spiral): "Not a fan of illusions? So sad."/"I must admit. Fighting you physically is much more fun than tricking you."

(Jenny XJ9): "Why are you shaking like that? I'm not that scary!"/"Oh...uh...I'm sure they can bring Penny back?"

(She-Ra): "The more I think of it, your life sucks."/"You don't have to be that isolated. You've got friends back at home, right?"

(Gaz Membrane): "You'd be a hardass too if the world was full of idiots."/"You see what I mean?"

(Tifa Lockhart): "Why is everyone going after me all the sudden?"/"Yang trashed my bar and beat me to a pulp! Of course, I'm mad!"

(Pyra/Mythra): "Mythra, if you can hear me, can we use code-names? You'll find out in a second."/"My sister is the only one deserving of that name. It's also shorter, so there's that."

(Mitsuru Kirijo): "Here to avenge your friend? There's a lot to unpack, then."/"No matter who comes from your world, my resolve won't be shattered."

Victory Sex: Her weapons cast aside, her scissors her opponent while using another of her legs to pin down the foe.

0%: "I've never tried this, but...whatever it takes to defeat you..."  
25%: "Oh, my God, it's already too good! Why did I have to be a virgin?"  
50%: "That's it. I'm getting a feel for it."  
75%: "It's time to admit you lost!"  
100%: "Maybe...maybe Nora might be interested in this..."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual look  
#2: School Outfit  
#3: Party Dress  
#4: Ruby Rose (Defeat Yang Xiao Long three Times)  
#5: Grimm Corruption (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Spartan (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xv71lC8vQK8

\---Grimm Wyvern: Remember THIS freakish kaiju-like fellow? One of the main causes of the Fall of Beacon? He's back from imprisonment and, this time, there's no Cinder Fall to interrupt this battle. However, it feels like it's fighting without purpose, as if it was cheated from death and it desires nothing more than to be killed in combat. Whatever the case, it's still dangerous with those teeth, claws, tail-slaps, and the ability to create Grimm from its stomach. Eventually, it'll reveal a new move by firing a beam of pure negative emotions from its maw.

Bad Ending: A Fate Worse than Disintegration

This all felt too familiar. She was on the ground, her weapons shattered and her enemy looming over her. Except this time, it wasn't a smug villainess. It was a powerful and savage Grimm that roared to the sky in triumph as its spawn began to ravage the whole place. With this, perhaps she could get away. Find some allies to confront this threat. She just prayed that nobody would be caught in the early crossfire that was sure to come. 

History repeated in a similar fashion once more, however, when the Wyvern's head surged forth and nipped her in the heel, lifting her high into the sky and letting go. She screamed as she floated in the air a bit before falling back down into the creature's gullet. His jaws slammed shut like a steel trap, removing the outside world's light from her as she fell into the Grimm's mass.

Everything was moving too fast for her to comprehend. Her ass was now on top of a slimy hole that was slowly sucking her in. She futilely tried to grab anything that could pull her up, but the hole was sucking her up too fast. With nothing else to help her, her entire body was being engulfed, her legs stuck in the air and her hands grasping at nothing. She let out one last scream before she was sucked in completely, her hands dangling slower and slower before she was officially within the stomach of the thing.

Her armor and clothes had been damaged before, so they were useless against some of the acids as she was pushed through the slimy interior. Now, she was naked and the sheer negativity was rubbing all over her, giving her no pleasure, but a sense that she was trapped forever. "Please...make it stop...help me..." She whimpered before her body came to a complete stop, stuck in the black void-like slime. 

She was like that for a few minutes, fidgeting inside as the creature began to go on the move once more. She could have sworn she heard voices inside this area, though. She wished she hadn't, as it implied that she wasn't the first to be devoured and probably wouldn't be the last. But why were they moaning? She had to admit that the substance against her skin was growing on her, as it made her look like she just bathed in shiny oil, but that was it. 

Her answer came when the walls of where she was trapped closed in, but also revealed the cocks of various Grimm, especially wolf-like cocks. Her eyes widened in disgust and terror as two of them pushes against her cheeks, several against her thighs, and another aimed directly at her pussy. She tried to close her legs, but her position prevented her from doing that. If anything, they were preoccupied by the walls hugging her feet closely, almost tickling them. 

She shut her mouth tight, not wanting to have those horrible smelly cocks drain her of what little positive energy she had. That wouldn't be the case, as her virgin pussy was pressed against by the biggest of the cocks before it just smashed into her, causing her to scream out in pain and allow the left cheek cock to shove into her mouth, going down her throat and making her almost choke.

Now, the cocks were spreading across the walls, pressing into her skin and even cumming early, spilling black substances all over her. The cock in her pussy didn't just thrust. It extended with each movement, until it was starting to fill her entire pussy and womb, pulsing with increased fervor. Her tits were also a popular spot for the cocks to violate, their urethras unleashing large tongues to slather them with black saliva. 

The throat cock pounded into her and started to liquefy instead of cum into her, causing her whole mouth and throat to be filled with Grimm essence. "Augh...guh...nuh...NUH..." She garbled, slowly losing her mind to all of these sensations. Even worse, two cocks were shoving into her ass, their thickness driving her crazy and the amount of cock fitting into her filling out her stomach. 

In no time at all, she was turning into an ugly essence-stained mess, fat from the amount of cock and essence shot into her and even being bred by the vaginal cock, which also melted and caused her to eternally feel like something was always inside, never allowing her the opportunity to cum. Her tits were even starting to spurt out black essence from them, causing her mind to snap as she thought she was finally one of them. "Huuurp...meeegh..." She mindlessly drawled, thinking of her friends for the last time. 

Thankfully, thanks to several cocks invading and melting into her ears, she didn't hear the sounds of the rest of Team JNPR be swallowed up for this very same process. The Wyvern was on the move and nobody would stop it!

Good Ending: Pyrra Niktos' Wish

With just one thrust of her spear, she actually managed to send her weapon through the Wyvern's mouth and out of its tail. Not only that, but she used the rest of her Semblance to send hundreds of pieces of now superheated metal straight through it. With one last pitiful roar, it was finally slain when the rest of the pieces went through its head. 

She stood as it melted into useless negative slurry, confident enough to take on any Grimm that could rise up from it. "I hope that demonstrates that nothing like you can stand in my way."

"I am quite sure of that." Lanrete suddenly appeared behind her, his gigantic golden tentacled presence evaporating the remains of the beast. "Congratulations for coming back from the dead and proving that you still have the touch! I'm sure you would be perfect for the battles going on in your absence."

She couldn't believe her ears. She was actually coming back home! Sure, it would be supremely awkward, the more she thought about it, but she was coming home nonetheless. "I...thank you for giving me a second chance." She bowed, tears of joy in her eyes.

"But wait...don't you want a wish to go along with it?" He asked, reminding her about what else was at stake since she began this journey.

Returning back from an ignoble end was already a great deal. But what else would she wish for? What if her friends were dead when she got back? What if it was all in ruins? From the looks of things, however, the world that she had departed wasn't in that bad of a situation. But still....what else would she want? "I wish..." She began. "...that there was a way to finally stop the Grimm! To end all the tragedy that's been plaguing my world!" She proclaimed.

Lanrete rubbed his tentacles on himself in thought. "Erm...blame the writing staff of your show, but that seems to be impossible. I can, however, make them more ineffectual. Let's go crazy with this concept, shall we?" He clapped his tentacles, causing everything to start going white. "Enjoy your second shot at life! Oh, and try not to be mad if you see Jaune and Weiss out and about together..."

She was actually glad to hear the news that Jaune managed to move on from her demise, but she would have to clear a few things up when she met him. She also wondered what the extent of Lanrete's spell would do to humanity's most dangerous enemy.

Turns out, the first thing she saw when she got back was a Death Stinger proposing to a random farm girl. Clearly, something was going to be amiss, but she didn't care. She had a couple of good friends that she just had to meet and greet after so long...

Chapter 69: Mind-Raping Vixen

Emma Frost

(TO UNLOCK: Finish X-23's Lanrete Mode, but with no supers)

Franchise: X-Men

Voice Actress: Kari Wahlgren

Occupation: X-Man/Various other teams/Former Hellfire Club Member and Hellion leader

Alignment: Neutral Good, but it ping-pongs between that and Chaotic Good, used to be Chaotic Evil

Fighter Type: Power Aggressor/Long-Range Strategist

Bio: "The next thing you'll think of will be of my design. I warn you. It'll be either terrifying or extremely painful."

Marvel Comics has been known for switching up the morality of its female cast time to time, but Emma Frost is an interesting case that seems to be planted firmly on the side of good, but her methods and some other things place as...complicated. This mutant woman had it rough from the start, as she had an abusive father, a rough upbringing due to her powers, and a chance encounter with the evil Sebastian Shaw that led her to decide that being evil was the next best thing, thus becoming the White Queen among the nefarious Hellfire Club. She eventually left to become a teacher to a similar group, the Hellions, but a coma and some serious rethinking made her realize that none of this was actually helping. So, she decided to try out being an X-Man and she found that she was actually good at it, despite keeping her habit of torturing her foes with her telepathic prowess. She even gained the ability to become a mass of organic diamonds in the middle of it all. It's difficult to list just how tumultuous her new life is, considering she's been at the center of messy decisions (especially involving Cyclops), lost friends, and relapses back into villainy, but it seems she'll always return to the right side of things...even if she has to traumatize the next guy that assumes she's just another sexy face. 

She's none too pleased to see that her powers have been downgraded for this foray into Lanrete's universe, but she's also very determined to return to her students back at home (she seems to like teaching, as well). So, just because her visions can't disable people that well now, doesn't mean she's not a dangerous bitch when she wants to be...

Gameplay:

Stats (Scale of 1-5):

\---Intelligence: 3  
\---Strength: 3  
\---Speed: 3  
\---Stamina: 3  
\---Energy Projection: 3  
\---Arousal: 4

Abilities/Weapons: None. She's reliant mostly on her powers, but her mind is just a little bit twisted in order to make defeating her foes permanent.

Powers: In a comic series that showcases many powerful telepaths, Emma has proven to be efficient in two sides of her combat style. It all owes to whatever battle strategy you want to use.

\---Telepathic Assault: Her default form of attacks come in the form of visible projectiles coming from her mind that have several effects. Usually, they're like punches to the cranium, but they can also electrocute or burn depending on the buttons/combos. This represents perhaps a hellish vision she's inducing on her foe. Miss, and you're left open for them to retaliate. 

\---Organic Diamond Form: Forgoing all psychic abilities, she can transform her skin into glittering diamond, making her punches and defense just a little better, though this reduces her speed. 

Supers: 

\---Level 1-Diamond Rush: She charged forth, smashing through her enemy with the force of a freight train.  
\---Level 2-Mind Over Man: She mentally projects that the enemy can do more damage to her. While this does have the potential to backfire on her, after a few seconds, the hits used against her will be healed and directed back at the foe. Any damage she deals in that time will drain the enemy's energy instead.  
\---Level 3-Mind Rape is a Special Kind of...uh...: Emma creates a nightmarish vision where every happy memory of her foe is erased (showcased by the foe's brain being wracked with red lightning), causing the foe to go into a frozen despair-induced state where she inflicts tons of damage with her fists. Eventually, she releases her enemy, causing the damage she caused to be felt. 

Other Stuff:

Stage: Hellfire Club Mansion-Welcome to this lavish home of villainy, where society's most posh villains and villainesses come to waste their misspent lives away. Seems pretty standard with a few faces showing up to look upon this spectacle, but keep in mind. They have minions that won't hesitate to shoot and, much later on, Wolverine might show up to gut them and anybody else in his way.

Intro: (She walks in, slowly turning back to her normal self) "Do you even realize what kind of disaster you walked into?"

(Vs. Asuka): "Old, am I? Time for your punishment."

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B/Arcee): "Just because you're made of metal, doesn't mean I can't break down your defenses."

(Vs. Sailor Moon): "Jealous? You know my eyes are up here?"

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long/Tifa Lockhart/Bullet): "I highly doubt your punches will have any effect on me soon."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "The truth? I'll give you it all at once."

(Vs. Storm): "Surely, you're not still cross over our past interactions, are you?"

(Vs. Psylocke): "Please, don't mention anything about a Red Queen during this."

(Vs. X-23): "Honestly, we have to stop meeting like this, darling."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "Why settle for sapphires when you can have diamonds?"

(Vs. Cheetah/Nicole Watterson/Cheetara): "A pity. You're so adorable!"

(Vs. Spiral): "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

(Vs. Emma Frost): "What kind of therapy did I just give myself?"

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "A harlot, am I? I would watch your tongue if I were you."

(Vs. Elsa/Celes Chere/Mitsuru Kirijo): "Looks like somebody wants to be shattered in more ways than one."

(Vs. April O'Neil): "So young and impressionable...I'll go easy on you."

(Vs. Garnet): "Let's see if you can predict this particular future."

(Vs. Ivy Valentine): "We're going to have a problem with each-other, aren't we?"

(Vs. Nova Terra): "Yours is a pitiful situation, isn't it?"

(Vs. Sally Whitemane): "And I thought my days as a villain made me choose a gaudy fashion sense."

(Vs. Ymir): "I think I'll stick with punching you senseless than read your mind."

Win: (Poses a bit before laughing softly) "That was barely a passing effort."

(Vs. Asuka): "So...what did we learn?"

(Vs. Android 18/Jenny XJ9/2B/Arcee): "I know how to dismantle a human. Now, I can do the same to a machine."

(Vs. Yang Xiao Long/Tifa Lockhart/Bullet): "Do you see? All that's missing is my adamantium upgrade...if I can find it."

(Vs. Wonder Woman): "A whip used to be my thing, but I prefer to tear the truth out of my foes from a distance."

(Vs. Storm): "And now, we're even. Well, for a given amount."

(Vs. Psylocke): "You had me worried there for a second. Honestly!"

(Vs. X-23): "I hope that did wonders for your foul temper, Laura."

(Vs. Star Sapphire): "Surely, Scott has gotten over it. So, please. Sod off."

(Vs. Cheetah/Nicole Watterson/Cheetara): "I wonder what you would look like in a collar?"

(Vs. Spiral): "No, seriously. Should I be impressed?"

(Vs. Emma Frost): "I don't feel any better. If anything, I just feel like I punched myself in the face for roughly two minutes."

(Vs. Jessica Rabbit): "Tell me. Which one of us is the real deviant here?"

(Vs. Elsa/Celes Chere/Mitsuru Kirijo): "Pardon the rather awful pun, but stay frosty, my fallen foe!"

(Vs. April O'Neil): "I see great potential in you. You just have to learn to trust me."

(Vs. Garnet): "And your future is...defeat."

(Vs. Nova Terra): "That's it. I'm staying out of your mind from now on. The things I saw..."

(Vs. Sally Whitemane): "Seems whenever you go bad, you lose all sense of subtlety."

Lose: (She falls to the ground, slowly covering her head) "This can't be! I should have seen it coming..."

Intros/Wins from Other Characters: 

(Asuka): "Back off, old woman!"/"GET...OUT...OF MY HEAD!!!"

(Yang Xiao Long): "You think you're tough? We'll see about that!"/"Huh. Look at that. Somebody get a broom!"

(Wonder Woman): "The way you obtain truth...you must be stopped!"/"I feel less lenient towards a certain Martian now."

(Storm): "In terms of trust, you must be tested!"/"Put more restraint upon your ideas on invading peoples minds and we shall talk!"

(Psylocke): "So...up for another sparring round?"/"I'm the only bitch here, Emma."

(X-23): "Do I have to prove ANYTHING to you?"/"Just as annoying and bitchy as ever."

(Star Sapphire): "For your many sexual atrocities, you must be punished!"/"I don't need this ring to tell you have a very interesting idea on what love is."

(Jessica Rabbit): "Honey, you give us women a bad name."/"Tries poking around in my noggin? Guess you found how far that gets you."

(April O'Neil): "This is it! A chance to prove myself!"/"I've already dealt with sinister figures in my head. What made you any different?"

(Garnet): "Diamonds have a habit of falling to me."/"I'm stronger than you physically and mentally. Live with that."

(2B): "This unit has nothing for you to tear out."/"Systems purged of all invading mental forces."

(Nova Terra): "I've been mindwiped so many times that nothing you do will really matter."/"Feeling high and mighty now?"

(Sally Whitemane): "Gaudy?! This is the formal wear of a true inquisitor!"/"I shall harness the Phoenix Force much more efficiently than you ever could."

(Mitsuru Kirijo): "The White Queen meets the Queen of Executions. Who will come out on top?"/"Consider yourself punished for your crimes."

Victory Sex: Using her psychic powers, she has her enemy orgasm a lot every-time she says so.

0%: "I believe it's time you had some fun to yourself, yes?"  
25%: "Squirt all you like! You like squirting, always..."  
50%: "You're a pervert. The most depraved of them all."  
75%: "You feel it coming so close, but when will it really come?"  
100%: "I've had my fun with you. Off you go."

Costumes: 

#1/Default: Her usual look  
#2: White Queen  
#3: X-Men Origins Wolverine  
#4: Psylocke (Defeat Psylocke three Times)  
#5: Phoenix Five (Unlocked after the Bad Ending.)  
#6: Sexy Teacher (Unlocked after the Good Ending.)

Lanrete Campaign:

Boss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2pvAGSMH9I

\---Sebastian Shaw: One of the main figures that got her mixed up in the Hellfire Club in the first place, this devilish aristocrat wants basic word domination and he's got the will do it! However, for this fight, he'll have you fight him with all of Emma's styles. Primarily, he'll use be piloting his own Sentinel to use eye-beams, crushing arms, and even mouth missiles to finish you off. However, you have to use your organic diamond state to damage it. Once it has to recharge, Sebastian will come out and attempt to use his sword on you. Hitting him will just make him stronger (as is his mutant power), but your telepathic powers will work just fine. This goes on until one of the phases loses health first. 

Bad Ending: White-Stained Queen

Something wasn't right. This Sentinel was not only too strong for its own good, but Emma's powers were starting to wane, leaving her open to the brute's many blows and even a few swipes from Shaw. "Do you feel it?" He taunted. "Did you think I would not be prepared for this confrontation? I've instilled certain wave emitters on this robot that prevent you from using those bothersome powers of yours. Now, the battle is in my favor!"

"You...you bastard!" She hissed, attempting to use her mental abilities to subdue him, but she couldn't manage that in time for a giant Sentinel fist to smash into her. She laid there, her outfit torn up and revealing what little lingerie she had. 

Shaw dusted off his suit as he stood on the shoulder of the machine. "A pity. You were my favorite among the Hellfire Club, but you just had to falter. No matter. It's time for the ultimate punishment. Revert the waves!" He commanded, eagerly awaiting the chance to use his new toy against anybody that crossed him. Kind of like now.

Emma used the last bit of her resolve to turn her legs into organic diamond in order to stand up properly, but she was suddenly bombarded with soundwaves that went straight into her brain. She let out a small scream before she was subdued by them. "What...what are you doing?!" 

"Simple. Reflecting your mental power unto yourself. Now, with my voice, you'll do what I command without hesitation. You just need some breaking in, dear girl. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. This brand of Sentinels aren't going to mass-produce themselves." With that, he took his leave, leaving a pre-recorded message to play from his robot. 

The voice started, hypnotizing Emma, though her mind still tried to fight it. 'Look at yourself. You feel better when you either have no clothes or your unmentionables are shown to the world. It makes you feel complete. You will only feel that way if you strip down to your womanly charm.'

"That's not...that's not what I..." She breathed as she began to remove almost everything until her pussy, ass, and breasts were on full display. "I feel...cold..."

'If you have done this, you also have the urge to feel wonderful all of the time. Touch your breasts...your crotch...maybe stick a finger into your arse...better yet, beg for a strapping lad to plow you until you are giving your beloved Hellfire Club heirs. Isn't that whom you've always been? A whore? A harlot? No, you are a treasure among men. Act like it, like you've always wanted to.' The voice persuaded.

The manipulation of her own powers was too much for her to take. Drooling slightly, she placed her gloved hands to her boobs, moaning softly as she squeezed the soft love-pillows and even moved them around. She began to feel weak in the knees as she imagined her pussy being so barren that it was impossible to function without something in it. So, while moving around one of her breasts, she stuck as many fingers as she could into her pussy, relishing in how wet it was. 

"You're right...I've always liked this...no, I don't...I don't?" She couldn't think straight, her eyes glowing blue as she fell further into the mental corruption. As per the voice's instructions, she inserted a few other fingers into her ass, having never exactly used that hole in her life (it was unsavory to her, at least before this). Her breasts rubbed against the glass floor, giving her the impression that she was really getting banged by a bunch of handsome young men.

She moaned more pathetically as she jilled her pussy harder and harder, her fingers not quite reaching the same level as a good cock. "I need something...I need beautiful men...I need to be fulfilled! I am a lover of only cocks! I want my coooooocks!" She begged, arching her back up and cumming all over the floor. In her depraved state, she removed her fingers and sucked on them. "Cum! Lovely salty cum!" She madly declared. "I want a cock in my mouth too!"

After a few more shots of masturbation that even involved her fisting herself, several well-suited men entered, grabbing her attention. "Please...I need you all right now! I don't care if I break in half! I want your cocks!"

"If you say so." The lead one declared with a smile. "Remind me to give Shaw that 200 grand I owe him."

And, with that, Emma found her place at the table of the Hellfire Club once more, but only as the fuck-toy of all of these perverted and super-rich men. She grasped two cocks hard, jacking them off while she took a big black cock to the ass, where she moved her hips to make sure he was pounding it raw. Her tongue was also lapping up some excess cum shooting out of another cock, coating her in white. 

"I guess the White Queen title suits you more now!" Shaw's voice spoke over the intercom before laughing. She ignored it as she continued to service the cocks, moving on to having the thick one ravage her pussy. She even began to tit-fuck a random guy, giggling madly as she fully committed herself to sluttery. 

Maybe, if she was lucky, she could get another shot at Summers...and maybe Jean...

Good Ending: Emma Frost's Wish

One final punch with her diamond-made fist cause a shockwave throughout the Sentinel that it began to break down. The systems were shorting out and explosions were spreading across its body before a final one destroyed the head, sending Shaw flying into her grip. "Go ahead..." He grunted as his suit burned a bit from the explosion. "Beat upon me like a mindless ape."

She just smirked. "Shaw, you really should know better. You were my teacher for years and you've forgotten just how deadly I can be whenever I'm in the right mood." With her mental powers, she began to instill a vision in which he was constantly surrounded by people who wanted his wealth, causing him to sweat uncontrollably. 

"Let me go...they're after it...they want it all...I WON'T LET THOSE THIEVES GET THEIR WAY!" He shouted before pushing her away and running off into the distance, chasing after phantoms that weren't there. 

She chuckled as she inspected the hole-in-the-wall shaped like him. "Oh, Emma! You can be so sinister!" She joked at herself. 

"Try not to make it that big of a habit." Lanrete warned, suddenly showing up behind her. Thought caught off guard a bit, she could sense the tentacled golden entity had no hostile intentions. "Whatever the case, congratulations on defeating Sebastian Shaw and winning my game! I wouldn't say it was fair and square, but you take what you can get!"

"Indeed." She agreed. "Now, then. Let's get down to business." She tapped her foot. "Surely, you remember what you promised aside from my return home."

"Oh! That. What is it that you wish for?" He asked.

Emma wasn't usually one to dwell on the past, but when she did, it was rather hard on her. She could have wished for a number of things. To punish her abusive father, to actually be in a relationship with Scott, to have never came into contact with the Phoenix Force, bringing back her brother from absolute despair...there was one thing that she knew she had to fix, though.

She cleared her throat. "Are you aware of the group that called itself the Stepford Cuckoos? If so, then please. Bring them back to their old glory. Meaning that they never had to suffer and live out their lives in peace." She said honestly, remembering how much that group of her clones meant to her before everything went to Hell. 

He seemed impressed by her words. "A selfless wish! How very thoughtful. Personally, I would have requested you to stop raping the minds of even the vilest of people. I mean, that's not very becoming of a hero."

She shrugged. "It gets the job done. Now, can you fulfill that wish or have I wasted my time?" She asked.

"No! No! Here you go!" He clapped his tentacles, causing everything to turn white. "I do hope you're ready for their return. Good luck!"

She was ready. Somewhat. She supposed she was going to get a tad choked up when she inevitably reunited with what amounted to sisters in her book. Whatever the case, she was sure that the team wouldn't lambaste her for this...except for those times where she fought them in this game for some reason, but no arguing with results!


End file.
